Of Reading and Randomness 3
by gryffyndor12
Summary: Cont. of RAF. The Marauders and Lily find some interesting books.
1. Chapter 1

James Potter must've sat staring at that stupid bookcase for at least an hour now and he was getting angry and restless.

It was exactly a year ago today that the first Harry Potter book showed up, James had forgotten what time, and he didn't really think about it; all he knew was the morning after the second Harry Potter book was replaced on the shelf, exactly where it had appeared, it had disappeared and no other book had replaced it.

And James Potter was beyond disappointed. He wanted to find out more about his son! He wanted to know what he was like with Lily and how he finally managed to get her to like him!

Yes, the stay at his house last year had finally gotten her to talk to him, but the minute she returned to Hogwarts with all her friends, it seemed that all his efforts the previous summer had been a total waste of time.

He would never give up though, he thought she was the most perfect thing on Earth- and if he was forced to, he'd even admit that she was even more perfect than himself.

James jumped as the door banged open and his best friend, Sirius Black entered, carrying a mountain of food, that looked as though it was for the pair of them, but James knew, it would only be for him.

"Don't worry about it," said Sirius, seeing what James was staring at. "It'll turn up, soon enough, and if not- well, at least we got to know a bit..."

James shrugged and joined him on the floor.

"Why didn't you just go to your room with all that?" he said.

"My room," said Sirius blankly. "Oh, my room. I dunno... I suppose I just... I guess I'm not used to staying here without being in here with you," he said. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course I don't, I just thought that you'd want some privacy. It's not as if you're visiting and we have to spend as much time as we can preparing for the year- we have all the time in the world!" said James, grinning.

Sirius got out a quill and some parchment. He smiled and said, "Let the scheming commence..."

They carried on chatting about various curses they had not yet tried out on Snape, also reminiscing on the pranks that they had pulled on Lockhart. The pair of them seedily munched their way through the food Sirius had brought up as it grew steadily darker outside.

Candles flickered on in James' room and they were just talking Quidditch tactics when Remus bundled into the room with Peter.

"Whoever left that spindly chair in front of the fireplace wants their head bashed!" grumbled Remus. "Look!" And he showed them a badly grazed leg.

Sirius sniggered, but hastily covered it with a cough.

"It was you!" Remus bellowed, and he chased him round he room. When he finally caught him, they wrestled each other to the ground.

Peter and James were cheering and laughing at them.

Remus and Sirius stopped after a while to see the other two nearly wetting their pants with the giggles that they looked at each other, grabbed the pillows from James' bed an dived on them.

This very confused fight continued in vain until James' mother stormed into the room to tell them to shut up and knock it off, or someone else would be winning the fight.

Remus looked at the bookcase, "So there's still nothing...?"

"Nope," said James heavily. "I was really hoping it would, 'cos then I'd invite Evans over to read it with us..." His face came over all dreamy.

"You're such a fool!" scoffed Sirius.

"But I'm a lovable fool."

"Finding it OK then, Sirius, staying here," said Peter, with a grin.

"Probably the best thing I've ever done!" said Sirius.

"You said that when you told Snape how to get past the Whomping Willow..." muttered Remus.

There was an awkward silence.

"Let's not talk about that- there was no harm done," said James. "So, you must've Flooed here if you fell on the chair."

"Yes," said Remus suspiciously.

"Sirius has been dying to put it there all day. I've been moving it to where it's supposed to be, but Sirius seems to have developed some kind of liking for it being in front of the fire..."

"I wonder why?" said Remus, glaring at Sirius.

Sirius smiled sweetly and innocently.

"I needed cheering up."

"Yeah, right..."

"What d'you guys say to a game of Quidditch tomorrow?" said James. "The Champions against the Losers?"

"Ha ha," said Peter.

"Course, you have to give it to them, they are getting better," said Sirius.

"Yes, but unfortunately for them, so are we, Padfoot, my dear friend."

"Yep, I don't think they can ever match our brilliance..."

"Keep them coming, funny guys!" snarled Remus.

"I'm gonna dump my stuff next door. Remus?"

"Yep!"

They continued talking about Quidditch, exams, women, etc. for a long while before they all yawned and dragged their feet to their beds.

Sirius decided to sleep in James' room despite having his own room. To which James had no objection.

James went by the bookshelf in his room. He put his hand over the shelf where the Harry Potter books first appeared, and looked at it. There was a collection of dust on it and he rubbed it off.

He sighed and then climbed into his bed.

He really wanted to know more about his son. Unknown to his friends, he had already started thinking of ways in which he could change what was to come. He would marry Evans, and live happily ever after if it killed him. He wondered how Harry had spent his summer, before his third year at Hogwarts, before drifting into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning promised to be as glorious as the day before, meaning that they could proceed with their planned Quidditch match.

James got up late to come down stairs and find the others still in their pajamas and helping themselves to their third helping of breakfast.

"You'd think you boys were starved!" said James' mother fondly.

They all grinned goofily at her.

"It's your fabulous cooking, Mrs. Potter! I don't know how you do it!" said Sirius.

"Sirius, my mother knows how to spot an idiot! I wouldn't even try to get on her side with charm," said James smiling.

"What are you boys planning on doing today? said James' mother pleasantly.

"It's OK if we play Quidditch, isn't it, Mum?" said James sweetly.

"Of course it is- I might have guessed!" she said smiling at them. "I'll give you all a shout when dinner's ready..."

"Thanks Mum!"

They all got ready and grabbed their brooms, and made their way into the gardens with James' Quaffle.

Obviously they couldn't play too high, as they would be seen by neighboring Muggles, so they simply passed the Quaffle to one another and scored goals through the tree trunks.

Sirius and James were the current champions- mainly due to James.

Peter generally dropped the Quaffle, however, so a frustrated Remus was usually the one who had to do all the work for the pair of them, while Peter hovered uselessly, defending the goal.

By dinner, they were all panting back up to the house, tired out and grinning.

Inevitably, James and Sirius remained the champions.

"One of these days, we'll wipe that smirk off your faces!" muttered Remus resentfully.

So, after a satisfying meal of mince and dumplings, Sirius ran upstairs to get some of his fireworks for one of his entertaining and memorable displays.

They all laughed and cheered and whooped as each one burst into showers of sparks and colours, dazzling their eyes.

They continued to stay up outside until well after dark had settled in, and they again found themselves getting into their beds and pulling their quilts over themselves...

They all curled up comfortably in their beds and slept soundly, without trouble.

It was this moment, that something extraordinary happened again in this room.

A year and a day later from when it last happened, the bookcase emitted a dazzlingly bright white light that seemed to blind everything in it's path. And then, as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared, but this time, it left yet another book, standing on exactly the same shelf as the others, but slightly aside from where the second book was positioned.

It seemed that the third Harry Potter book had found its way to James Potter's bookshelf at last.

"Sirius wake up! Its here!" James jumped on Sirius and brandished the book in front of him. Unfortunately, Sirius was getting up at the same moment and ended with his face right smack in front of the book.

"Oy, James! A little more careful with the nose!" said Sirius as he tried to pull the book from James death grip.

"No time to waste. I'm going to write to Evans." He bounded out the door still holding the book. Sirius looked amused at his friend and got up and went to knock on Remus' door (which meant he was banging on it like the house was on fire).

"Come on, get up! No amount of beauty sleep is going to help either of you," he said grinning. A bleary-eyed Remus opened the door and before Remus could hex him three ways from Sunday, Sirius cut in.

"The next book has arrived." He saw the sudden interest spark in Remus eye. "James went to write to Evans. I swear to Merlin, if that book didn't say they married and reproduced, I'd think Prongs was setting himself up for a fall." He walked in and leapt onto the bundle on the floor that was Peter. The bundle squeaked and tried to claw himself out the sheets.

"I mean, did you see the way she treated him? Oh, she was fine and polite to him for the first week or so, but then she went back to the way she was." Sirius shook his head at the mystery that was the women's mind.

"I know, but she got on well with the rest of us. Maybe the fact that she read her death and that of her future son's life finally got to her. I mean, none of the books were exactly cheerful. Harry does seem to have to fight for his survival around every bend," mused Remus. At that moment, James came bounding in with a huge smile on his face.

"Done. She should write back today, and be here no later than tomorrow. Then-" He shook the book in front of them, "it's back to reading." He still had that weird smile on his face. Who would have thought that a book could have all marauders so enthralled, they spent their summer reading it.

After a large breakfast (in which James had yet to let go of the book), they sat around doing whatever they could on their summer work knowing they would have very little time once they started reading. James' owl arrived back not two hours after it had been sent saying that Lily would arrive the next day. James kept glancing at the book as if wanting to open it but then firmly looked away. The only thing he had read was the title. That had made the work seem unimportant and started a round of theories. They distracted themselves as best they could and finally they went to bed. Sirius noted that James even took the book to bed.

The next day was as beautiful as the last and James spent most of his morning sitting on the spindly chair in front of the fireplace. Each time he moved it, it promptly ended up in front of the fire again. At noon, the fire glowed green and a person stepped of the grate. James had to catch her before she fell.

"Hello there, Evans," said James cheerfully, looking at the redhead now shoving away from him. She gave him a swift glance then said "Potter."

Sirius came in the room and saw her. "Lily, my flower, I thought I heard your sweet voice!" He gave her a crushing hug before Lily could fend him off. She shrieked and kicked him in the shin.

"Don't touch me, Black. You might be contagious." She gave him a withering look.

"I don't think stupidity is contagious Lily, or else half the girls in Hogwarts would suffer from it," said Remus, amiably walking in the room.

Sirius looked as if he disdained to answer and looked towards James.

"Shall we get started then?" he said with such formality that everyone blinked and burst out laughing.

"Yeah, let's go up to my room, Peter should still be there." They walked up the grand stair case and into James room.

"At least its clean," mumbled Lily

They all made themselves comfortable and waited for the reading to start.

**HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN. **

James grinned at the others. "I'll read first then!"

"You think," said Lily. "Just get on with it, Potter! I want to see what happens to my boy!"

"I will, if you give me a get-going kiss," said James, smiling.

Lily smacked him across the face instead.

_She spends far too much time with those women friends of hers!_ thought James bitterly.

The other boys tried their hardest to stifle their laughter.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT, POTTER!"

"Such a sweet, angelic woman, Evans..."

**CHAPTER ONE **

**OWL POST **

"So Harry must be allowed to use Hedwig now," said Sirius.

"Or he's found a way to use her anyway, even if he's not allowed," said James. "That's my boy!"

**Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways. **

"No he's not, he's the same as everybody else," said James defiantly.

**For one thing, he hated the summer holidays more than any other time of the year. For another, he really wanted to do his homework, but was forced to do it in secret, in the dead of night. **

"OK, OK, so maybe he's not that normal," said James. "But there's still nothing wrong with him!"

**And he also happened to be a wizard. **

"Nothing unusual with that," muttered Remus.

**It was nearly midnight, and he was lying on his front in bed, the blankets drawn right over his head like a tent, a torch in one hand and a large leather-bound book (_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot) propped open against the pillow. **

"History of Magic," moaned Sirius. "Boring!"

**Harry moved the tip of his eagle-feather quill down the page, frowning as he looked for something that would help him write his essay, 'Witch-Burning in the Fourteenth Century Was Completely Pointless - Discuss'. **

"Because it was," said Sirius simply.

**The quill paused at the top of a likely-looking paragraph. Harry pushed his round glasses up his nose, moved his torch closer to the book and read: **

_**Non-magic people (more commonly known as Muggles) were particularly afraid of magic in medieval times, but not very good at recognizing it. On the rare occasion that they did catch a real witch or wizard, burning had no effect whatsoever. The witch or wizard would perform a basic Flame-Freezing Charm and then pretend to shriek with pain while enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation. Indeed, Wendelin the Weird enjoyed being burnt so much that she allowed herself to be caught no fewer than forty-seven times in various disguises. **_

"Because she's weird," muttered Remus.

"What a life - getting caught and arrested by Muggles and pretending to burn!" said Sirius.

**Harry put his quill between his teeth and reached underneath his pillow for his ink bottle and a roll of parchment. Slowly and very carefully he unscrewed the ink bottle, dipped his quill into it and began to write, pausing every now and then to listen, because if any of the Dursleys heard the scratching of his quill on their way to the bathroom, he'd probably find himself locked in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of the summer. **

"I hope you gave your sister a good telling to, Evans," said James.

Lily grinned evilly.

"I like the look of that," said James.

"Me too. Prongs, I see what you mean, mate- she's-" said Sirius.

But James hit him before he could say any more.

**The Dursley family of number four, Privet Drive, **

"Smell," said Sirius.

The others snickered.

**was the reason that Harry never enjoyed his summer holidays. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and their son, Dudley, were Harry's only living relatives. They were Muggles, and they had a very medieval attitude towards magic. **

"'Cause they're ignorant fools," said James angrily.

Sirius nodded.

**Harry's dead parents, who had been a witch and wizard themselves, were never mentioned under the Dursleys' roof. For years, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had hoped that if they kept Harry as downtrodden as possible, they would be able to squash the magic out of him. **

"Not that it did anything," said James.

"Meaning they've put my son through hell for nothing!" said Lily, loudly and angrily.

**To their fury, they had been unsuccessful, and now lived in terror of anyone finding out that Harry had spent most of the last two years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

"And we're all damn proud of you, son!" said James, smiling broadly.

**The most the Dursleys could do these days was to lock away Harry's spellbooks, wand, cauldron and broomstick at the start of the summer holidays, and forbid him to talk to the neighbours. **

James tensed and looked angry. Lily's eyes narrowed, but she remained silent in a poise of determined calm.

**This separation from his spellbooks had been a real problem for Harry, because his teachers at Hogwarts had given him a lot of holiday work. **

"So my child has to receive detentions and be behind with his work because my stupid sister and her husband are so ignorant and cruel that they won't let him study!" stormed Lily.

The boys jumped back in alarm.

"She's a little scary, you know," muttered Sirius to James. "Really pretty, nice, clever... but a tad scary..."

"Tell me about it," said James, grinning back with a glint in his eyes.

**One of these essays, a particularly nasty one about Shrinking Potions, **

"Snape would set them such holiday work..." grumbled James.

Lily shot Sirius a look; she wanted to know if the rumours were true...

**was for Harry's least favourite teacher, Professor Snape, who would be delighted to have an excuse to give HArry detention for a month. Harry had therefore seized his chance in the first week of the holidays. **

James grinned, as did the others.

"Good boy, Harry," said Lily. "Let's see what part of Potter can be useful..."

James glared at her.

**While Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley had gone out into the front garden to admire Uncle Vernon's new company car (in very loud voices, so that the rest of the street would notice it too), **

Lily snorted, "What is it with Muggle men and cars..."

**Harry had crept downstairs, picked the lock on the cupboard under the stairs, grabbed some of his books and hidden them in his bedroom. **

"A true Potter at heart!" said James proudly.

"That's it, Harry! You show them that you're not letting them stop you!" said Lily encouragingly.

"Fred and George must've shown him how to pick locks- useful..." said Remus thoughtfully.

**As long as he didn't leave spots of ink on the sheets, the Dursleys need never know that he was studying magic by night. **

**Harry had been keen to avoid trouble with his aunt and uncle at the moment, as they were already in a bad mood with him, **

"I thought they were in a permanent bad mood with him?" said Sirius.

"They probably are, but he must have annoyed them in some other way..." said Lily frowning.

"Good for you, Harry!" said James brightly.

**all because he'd received a telephone call from a fellow wizard one week into the school holidays. **

"Oh, so Ron and Hermione called him," said Lily brightly.

"But why is that a bad thing- is Harry not allowed to have friends?" said James furiously.

**Ron Weasley, who was one of Harry's best friends at Hogwarts, came from a whole family of wizards. This meant that he knew a lot of things Harry didn't, but had never used a telephone before. **

"Oh no," said Remus.

"You don't think he did something stupid, do you?" said Sirius.

"Probably, if he's never used one before," said Lily.

"But how? I mean, you can't really make a fool of yourself on the phone- all he has to do is ask if he can speak to Harry..." said James.

**Most unluckily, it had been Uncle Vernon who had answered the call. **

**"Vernon Dursley speaking." **

"Not good," said James.

Lili looked worried.

**Harry, who happened to be in the room at the time, froze as he heard Ron's voice answer. **

**"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I - WANT - TO - TALK - TO - HARRY - POTTER!" **

**Ron was yelling so loudly that Uncle Vernon jumped and held the receiver a foot away from his ear, staring at it with an expression of mingled fury and alarm. **

"That's how," said Lily to James faintly.

"Maybe giving Ron his number wasn't such a good idea after all..." said Remus.

"If Hermione called first, then I suppose it would have been better, as she's Muggle-born..." said Sirius.

**"WHO IS THIS?" he roared in the direction of the mouthpiece. "WHO ARE YOU?" **

**"RON - WEASLEY!" Ron bellowed back, as though he and Uncle Vernon were speaking from opposite ends of a football pitch. "I'M - A - FIREND - OF - HARRY'S - FROM - SCHOOL -" **

"Not the greatest of ideas to say that, Ron," said James.

"He's had it, the Dursley'll now know Ron's a wizard as well - I don't think he'll be overly pleased with that..." said Sirius grimly.

**Uncle Vernon's small eyes swiveled around to Harry, who was rooted to the spot. **

"I'd be running," said James.

"Yes, but Harry's obviously a bit frightened of him," said Lily sadly.

**"THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE!" he roared, now holding the receiver at arms length, as though frightened it might explode. **

"Hey! He's looking right at you! Are you blind, or something?" said Sirius angrily.

**"I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! DON'T YOU COME NEAR MY FAMILY!" **

**And he threw the receiver back onto the telephone as if dropping a poisonous spider. **

**The row that had followed had been one of the worst ever. **

**"HOW DARE YOU GIVE THIS NUMBER TO PEOPLE LIKE - PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Uncle Vernon roared spraying HArry with spit. **

"Urgh," they all said.

"Harry's the same person! He just has magical ability! He's still a human being! What's his problem?" said James furiously.

"He doesn't understand magic, so he's frightened of it," said Remus sadly. "Many people are really nasty to things they don't understand."

"I hope you don't speak there from experience, mate?" said James, looking concerned at Remus.

Remus merely shrugged.

**Ron obviously realized that he'd got Harry into trouble, because he hadn't called again. Harry's other best friend from Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, hadn't been in touch either. Harry suspected that Ron had warned Hermione not to call, which was a pity, because Hermione, the cleverest witch in Harry's year, had Muggle parents, knew perfectly well how to use a telephone, and would probably have enough sense not to say that she went to Hogwarts. **

"Yes," said Lily.

"Damn!" cursed James. "That means he'll be having to endure the company of those three fools!"

**So Harry had had no word from any of his wizarding friends for five long weeks, and this summer was turning out to be almost as bad as the last one. There was one, very small improvement: **

"Really?" said James, perking up a bit.

**after swearing that he wouldn't use her to send any letters to any of his friends, Harry had been allowed to let his owl, Hedwig, out at night. **

"She obviously didn't like being locked up again," said James, grinning.

"A screetching owl at night- not good, especially if you're catching up on beauty sleep," said Sirius, also grinning.

**Uncle Vernon had given in because of the racket Hedwig made if she was locked in her cage all the time. **

**Harry finished writing about Wandelin the Weird and paused to listen again. The silence in the dark house was broken only by the distant, grunting snores of his enormous cousin, Dudley. **

"Pig," they all muttered.

**It must be very late. Harry's eyes were itching with tiredness. **

"Oh, Harry, get some sleep- have an early night tomorrow and finish it then," said Lily.

**Perhaps he'd finish this essay tomorrow night... **

**He replaced the top of the ink bottle, pulled an old pillowcase from under his bed, put the torch, _A History of Magic,_ his essay, quill and ink inside it, got out of bed and hid the lot under a loose floorboard under his bed. **

"A loose floorboard?" said James keenly. "Very handy!"

**Then he stood up, stretched, and checked the time on the luminous alarm clock on his bedside table. **

**It was one o'clock in the morning. Harry's stomach gave a funny jolt. He had been thirteen years old, without realizing it, for a whole hour. **

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!" said Sirius, and he handed out more food he'd sneaked upstairs to everyone to celebrate.

**Yet another unusual thing about Harry was how little he looked forward to his birthdays. He had never received a birthday card in his life. The Dursleys had completely ignored his last to birthdays, and he has no reason to suppose they would remember his one. **

James muttered furiously. Lily was glaring at the book in James' hands, and if her looks could kill, James Potter would certainly be victim number one.

**Harry walked across the dark room, past Hedwig's large, empty cage, to the open window. He leaned on the sill, the cool night air pleasant on his face after a long time under the blankets. Hedwig had been absent for two nights now. Harry wasn't worried about her- she'd been gone this long before- but he hoped she'd be back soon. **

"At least he has someone to keep him company," said James sadly.

**She was the only living creature in this house who didn't flinch at the sight of him. **

Lily smiled weakly.

**Harry, though still rather small and skinny for his age, had grown a few inches over the last year. His jet-black hair, however, was just as it always had been: stubbornly untidy, whatever he did to it. **

"Tell me about it," muttered James, under his breath, and he messed it up, even more.

Lily smiled, but tried not to show it.

**The eyes behind his glasses were bright green, **

"Like a pair of beautiful jewels," said James dreamily.

Lily blushed, but other than that showed a determined attempt not to be affected by what he had just said.

**and on his forehead, clearly visible through his hair was a thin scar, shaped like a bolt of lightening. **

**Of all the unusual things about Harry, this scar was the most extraordinary of all. It was not, as the Dursleys had pretended for ten years, a souvenir of the car crash that had killed Harry's parents, because Lily and James Potter had not died in a car crash. **

"No we didn't!" snarled James. "Those stupid idiots lied to my son for ten years!"

"They kept the truth from him about who his was!" added Lily furiously.

"C'mon, Evans," said Sirius eagerly. "What did you do to her? Your sister I mean?"

Lily looked at him, her mouth curling into a smile.

"Let's just say, orange is not her colour..."

**They had been murdered, murdered by the most feared Dark wizard for a hundred years, Lord Voldemort. Harry had escaped from the same attack with nothing more than a scar on his forehead, when Voldemort's curse, instead of killing him, had rebounded upon its originator. Barely alive, Voldemort had fled... **

"Because he's nothing more than a coward!" growled James.

"Typical Slytherin," added Sirius coolly.

**But Harry had come face to face with him since at Hogwarts. Remembering their last meeting as he stood at the dark window, Harry had to admit he was lucky even to have reached his thirteenth birthday. **

"But you have!" said James proudly. "You showed him not to mess with you!"

**He scanned the starry sky for a sign of Hedwig, perhaps soaring back to him with a dead mouse in her beak, expecting praise. **

"Well, she is an owl," said Sirius. "That's what owls do."

**Gazing absently over the rooftops, it was a few seconds before Harry realized what he was seeing. **

**Silhouetted against the golden moon, and growing larger every moment, was a large, strangely lopsided creature, and it was flapping in Harry's direction. He stood quite still, watching it sink lower and lower. For a split second, he hesitated, his hand on the window-latch, wondering whether to slam it shut, but then the bizarre creature soared over one of the street lamps of Privet Drive, and Harry, realizing what it was, leapt aside. **

"Oh, good, it must be Hedwig with a weirdly shaped package for him," said James.

**Through the window soared three owls, **

"But Harry doesn't have three owls," said Sirius stupidly.

"Yes, but Harry has three friends and he owns an owl, idiot!" said Remus.

**two of them holding up the third, which appeared to be unconscious. They landed with a soft _flump_ on Harry's bed, and the middle owl, which was large and grey, keeled right over and lay motionless. There was a package tied to its legs. **

**Harry recognized the unconscious owl at once- his name was Errol, and he belonged to the Weasley family. **

"Woohoo!" cheered James. "Ron's written to him!"

The others smiled.

**Harry dashed to the bed at once, untied the cords round Errol's legs, took off the parcel and then carried Errol off to Hedwig's cage. Errol opened one bleary eye, gave a feeble hoot of thanks, and began to gulp down some water. **

"That really is one useless bird," said James, shaking his head.

"Why don't they get another one?" said Sirius.

"Owls are really expensive, though," said Lily.

**Harry turned back to the remaining owls. One of them, the larger snowy female, was his own Hedwig. She, too, was carrying a parcel, and looked extremely pleased with herself. She gave Harry an affectionate nip with her beak as he removed her burden, then flew across the room to join Errol. **

"They must be all presents from people for his birthday," said Lily excitedly.

"Of course! It's his birthday!" said James.

Remus rolled his eyes.

**Harry didn't recognize the third owl, a handsome tawny one, but he knew at once where it had come from, because in addition to a third parcel, it was carrying a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest. **

"Even Hagrid must've sent him a present!" cried James happily.

**When Harry relieved this owl of its post it ruffled its feathers importantly, stretched its wings and took off through the window into the night. **

**Harry sat down on his bed, grabbed Errol's package, ripped off the brown paper and discovered a present wrapped in gold, and his first ever birthday card. Fingers trembling slightly, he opened the envelope. Two pieces of paper fell out- a letter and a newspaper cutting. **

"Oh, are the Weasley's in the paper?" said Remus.

"I hope so, something to do with ridiculing Malfoy, I hope," said Sirius.

**The cutting had clearly come out of the wizarding newspaper, the Daily Prophet, because the people in the black and white picture were moving. Harry picked it up, smoothed it out and read: **

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE **

**Arthur Weasley, Head of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. **

"Excellent!" cried Lily and James together.

Everyone was grinning broadly.

"I couldn't think of another family who deserve it more," said Remus.

**A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank. **

**The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children attend. **

They all laughed, cheered and were smiling broadly when James hushed them so he could continue.

**Harry scanned the moving photograph, and a grin spread across his face as he saw all nine of the Weasleys waving furiously at him, standing in front of a very large pyramid. **

"I hope they're enjoying themselves," said James, smiling.

**Plump little Mrs. Weasley; tall, balding Mr Weasley; six sons; and one daughter, all (though the black and white pitcure didn't show it) with flaming red hair. Right in the middle of the picture was Ron, tall and gangling, with his pet rat Scabbers on his shoulder and his arm around his little sister, Ginny.**

"You don't like the hot, do you, Peter," said Remus thoughtfully. "That rat might not be you, after all..."

"We never said it was him, we said it's like him," said James.

"Why would I want to spend my life being a pet rat, anyways?" Peter said, frowning.

They shrugged and nodded.

**Harry couldn't think of anyone who deserved to win a large pile of gold more than the Weasleys, who were very nice and extremely poor. **

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Sirius, smiling.

**He picked up Ron's letter and unfolded it. **

_**Dear Harry, **_

_**Happy birthday! **_

_**Look, I'm really sorry about that telephone call. I hope the Muggles didn't give you a hard time. **_

"Ron, they hate him, they'd've given him a hard time, even if you didn't phone them," said James.

Lily nodded.

_**I asked dad, and he reckons I shouldn't have shouted. **_

"You think?" said Sirius sarcastically.

_**It's brilliant here in Egypt. Bill's taken us round all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. **_

"I can imagine," said Sirius.

"They're supposed to be really nasty, some of them," said James.

Remus nodded.

_**There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff.**_

"Urgh," they all said.

"That's why Snape's so ugly," said Sirius. "He's been shut up in an Egyptian tomb!"

Lily shot Sirius a look again, hoping to catch his eye, but she didn't.

_**I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred Galleons! Most of it's gone on this holiday, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year. **_

"Oh good, he'll be able to perform magic now, without it backfiring or causing him to throw up slugs," said James airily, as though this usually happened every day.

**Harry remembered only too well the occasion when Ron's old wand had snapped. It had happened when the car the two of them had been flying to Hogwarts had crashed into a tree in the school grounds. **

"A honourable and remembered moment, guys," said James proudly.

"Yep! I don't think anyone could ever top that!" added Sirius brightly.

_**We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there? **_

"Doubtful, unless Hagrid takes him again," said Lily sadly.

_**Don't let the Muggles get you down! **_

_**Try and come to London, **_

_**Ron **_

_**P.S. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week. **_

The boys groaned.

"Hey! I'm Head Girl! Don't start taking the mickey!"

"I know, but it's Percy," whined James. "He'll be a nightmare!"

Then something registered in his brain.

"You're Head Girl?"

"Yes."

"Brilliant! That means we'll be seeing more of each other, then," he said delightedly.

"What d'you mean?" said Lily, startled.

"I mean, that I'm Head Boy!"

"No you're not," said Lily, though she didn't sound too confident.

James went across to his school trunk, rummaged through it for a bit and produced a shiny Head Boy's badge.

"Yes, I am," he grinned.

"Typical..." muttered Lily angrily. "You'd better take this seriously, Potter! This isn't just some fancy thing you can use to make yourself look good!"

"Relax, Evans, I'll take the position very seriously in a mature fashion that someone of my age and intelligence should adopt. Plus, I don't need this to look good," he replied.

**Harry glanced back at the photograph. Percy, who was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, was looking particularly smug. He had pinned his Head Boy's badge to the fez perched jauntily on top of his neat hair, his horn-rimmed glasses flashing in the Egyptian sun. **

"He's gonna become on of those Ministry officials that get themselves so far up their employers arses, you'll never know where he ends and the employer begins!" muttered Remus bitterly, and in a somewhat pitiable way.

**Harry now turned to his present and unwrapped it. Inside was what looked like a miniature glass spinning top. There was another note from Ron beneath it. **

_**Harry - this is a Pocket Sneakoscope. If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realize Fred and George had put beetles in his soup. **_

_**Bye - Ron. **_

They all laughed.

Lily looked like she was trying not to laugh, trying to adopt a new mature poise, but failed.

**Harry put the Pocket Sneakoscope on his bedside table, where it stood quite still, balanced on its point, reflecting the luminous hands of his clock. He looked at it happily for a few seconds, then picked up the parcel Hedwig had brought. **

"I hope it's another birthday pressie!" said James, smiling.

"I love presents," said Sirius

"Everyone does," said Remus.

**Inside this, too, there was wrapped a present, a card, and a letter, this time from Hermione.**

"So Hedwig knew Hermione got him something, so she went and got it for him?" said a puzzled looking James.

The others shrugged.

"She must've done..."

_**Dear Harry, **_

_**Ron wrote to me about his phone call to your Uncle Vernon. I do hope you're all right. **_

_**I'm on holiday in France at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this too you - what if they'd opened it at Customs? - **_

Remus and Peter gave Lily a puzzled look.

"They basically make sure that nothing illegal is smuggled into the country," she explained in a bored voice.

_**but then Hedwig turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday for a change. **_

"Well, that was very thoughtful of Hedwig, and Hermione," said Lily, smiling widely.

**_I bought your present by owl-order; there was an advertisement in the _Daily Prophet_ (I've been getting it delivered, it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world). _**

"Yes, it is," said James. "But if Harry did that, I don't think you'd ever see him in the wizarding world again."

"They'd probably lock him up and starve him like they tried to do the last time, if he's caught with a wizard newspaper," said Lily bitterly.

_**Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a few weeks ago? **_

"About a minute ago," said James, as though talking to Hermione himself.

The others looked at him as though he were crazy.

**_I bet he's learning loads, I'm really jealous - the ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating._**

"I bet he's learning as little as possible and trying to enjoy his holidays instead," muttered Sirius.

"He'll probably be learning as well as enjoying, Sirius," said Remus.

_**There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here, too. I've rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things I've found out. **_

Sirius and James shook their heads.

Peter looked worriedly at the book. "How can anyone spend that much time working?"

"It doesn't really surprise me," said Remus. "She's clever enough..."

_**I hope it's not too long, it's two rolls of parchment more than Professor Binns asked for. **_

"WHAT?" shouted Sirius.

"Shhhhhh!" snapped James.

"What the hell does she do for fun?"

_**Ron says he's going to London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Will your aunt and uncle let you come? **_

"Probably not," said Lily and James dully together.

_**I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September the first! **_

_**Love from **_

_**Hermione**_

"Better written than Ron's letter," laughed James.

"He writes like Peter does, except the words are all spelled correctly!" grinned Sirius.

Peter smiled.

_**P.S. Ron says Percy's Head Boy. I'll bet Percy's really pleased. Ron doesn't seem too happy about it. **_

"Well, I wouldn't be either," said Sirius. "Your older brother as Head Boy! Plus, he's a bossy control freak!"

**Harry laughed again as he put Hermione's letter aside and picked up her present. It was very heavy. **

"Probably a book, then," said Remus, not looking surprised.

**Knowing Hermione, he was sure it would be a large book full of very difficult spells - but it wasn't. **

"Oh, good," said James. "I think enough money has been wasted on books for a while."

"When did they waste money on books?" said Lily.

"Last year- they bought all Lockhart's books, only to find out that it wasn't him who did all the stuff in them."

"But they still happened, meaning they could learn something from them!"

**His heart gave a huge bound as he ripped back the paper and saw a sleek black leather case with silver words stamped across it: _Broomstick Servicing Kit. _**

"Wow, brilliant!" said James enviously, his eyes lighting up.

"What an excellent present!" cried Remus.

"Certainly beats a book!" said Sirius, grinning.

"Damn straight."

**"Wow, Hermione!" Harry whispered, unzipping the case to look inside. **

**There was a large jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver Tail-Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip onto your broom for long journeys, and a _Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare. _**

"What an excellent present!" cried Sirius.

"It should be," said James, laughing. "I got one of those for your birthday once!"

**Apart from his friends, the thing that Harry missed most about Hogwarts was Quidditch, the most popular sport in the magical world- highly dangerous, very exciting and played on broomsticks. Harry happened to be a very good Quidditch player; **

"Just like his father," said James proudly.

Lily rolled her eyes.

**he had been the youngest person in a century to be picked for one of the Hogwarts house teams. One of Harry's most prized possessions was his Nimbus Two Thousand racing broom. **

"I wish I had one of those," mumbled James. "They sound far better than our Cleensweeps..."

**Harry put the leather case aside and picked up his last parcel. He recognized the untidy scrawl on the brown paper at once: this was from Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. **

Lily beamed. "Hagrid's lovely!"

"Damn straight!"

**He tore off the top layer of the paper and glimpsed something green and leathery, but before he could unwrap it properly, the parcel gave a strange quiver, and whatever was inside it snapped loudly- as though it had jaws. **

Lily's eyes narrowed, "He better not have sent him one of his 'pets'!" she warned.

"Nothing would surprise me anymore when it comes to Hagrid and animals," said James, shaking his head.

**Harry froze. he knew that Hagrid would never send him anything dangerous on purpose, but then, Hagrid didn't have a normal person's view of what was dangerous. **

"Understatement of the year, I think," said Remus.

**Hagrid had been known to befriend giant spiders, buy vicious, three-headed dogs from men in pubs and sneak illegal dragon eggs into his cabin. **

"In other words, he's a nutter," said Sirius simply.

**Harry poked the parcel nervously. It snapped loudly again. Harry reached for the lamp on his bedside table, gripped it firmly in one hand and raised it over his head, ready to strike. **

"Good thinking, Harry!" said Lily.

"He's gonna knock it out?" said Sirius. "But, it's a present!"

"If Hagrid sent you a pet for a present, what would you do?" asked Remus.

"I'd send it back asking Hagrid to look after it for a while."

**Then he seized the rest of the wrapping paper in his other hand and pulled. **

**And out fell - a book. Harry just had time to register its handsome green cover, emblazoned with the golden title, _The Monster Book of Monsters, _before it flipped onto its edge and scuttled sideways along the bed like some weird crab. **

"A moving, biting book on monsters," said James skeptically. "Well, at least he can wrap that back up. He won't have to open it."

"It'd probably bite his hand off anyways," said Peter.

**"Uh oh," Harry muttered. **

**The book toppled off the bed with a loud clunk and shuffled rapidly across the room. Harry followed it stealthily. The book was hiding in the dark space under his desk. Praying that the Dursleys were still fast asleep, Harry got down on his hands and knees and reached for it. **

"Bad idea, it'll bite you," said Sirius. "Books can be quite nasty."

**"Ouch!"The book snapped shut on his hand and then flapped past him, still scuttling on its covers. Harry scrambled around, threw himself forward and managed to flatten it. **

"Wait till I find one of those books!" muttered Lily furiously. "I'll rip it to shreds! Nothing messes with my boy! Book or man..."

The others looked at her startled.

**Uncle Vernon gave a loud, sleepy grunt in the room next door. **

"SHHHHHH!" they all hissed.

**Hedwig and Errol watched interestingly as Harry clamped the struggling book tight in his arms, hurried to the chest of drawers and pulled out a belt, which he buckled tightly around it. **

"Just as long as you're entertained, guys," said Sirius sarcastically, as though the owls would hear and understand him.

**The _Monster Book_ shuddered angrily, but could no longer flap and snap, so Harry threw it down on the bed and reached for Hagrid's card. **

"Yeah, Hagrid!" said Lily angrily. "Explain yourself!"

_**Dear Harry, **_

_**Happy Birthday! **_

_**Think you might find this useful for next year. Won't say no more here. Tell you when I see you. **_

_**Hope the Muggles are treating you right. **_

_**All the best, **_

_**Hagrid. **_

"A biting book is gonna be useful," said James uncertainly. "Does Hagrid have some new monster pet, and wants Harry to read up on them and help him...?"

"I hope not, Hagrid's pets have gotten Harry into plenty of trouble to date," said Sirius.

**It struck Harry as ominous that Hagrid though a biting book would come in useful, but he put up Hagrid's card next to Ron and Hermione's, grinning more broadly than ever. **

The others beamed at the sound of Harry being happily satisfied, and having a better birthday.

**Now there was only the letter from Hogwarts left. **

**Noticing that it was rather thicker than usual, Harry slit open the envelope, pulled out the first page of parchment within and read: **

"Wait a minute," said Sirius. "Harry'll be going into his third year at Hogwarts."

"Yes," they all replied.

"That means he'll be allowed to visit Hogsmeade!"

"Oh crap!" said Lily. "That means he needs permission to visit! He'll need his guardians to sign the form!"

"But Dursley'll never sign the form!" whined James.

"I know..."

_**Dear Mr Potter, **_

_**Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock. **_

_**Third-years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade at certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign. **_

_**A list of books for next year is enclosed. **_

_**Yours sincerely, **_

_**Professor M. McGonagall **_

_**Deputy Headmistress **_

The boys shuddered.

**Harry pulled out the Hogsmeade permission form and looked at it, no longer grinning. It would be wonderful to visit Hogsmeade at weekends; he knew it was an entirely wizarding village, and he had never set foot in there. But how on earth was he going to persuade Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to sign the form? **

"Just give me five minutes alone with them," said James darkly, rubbing his fists, his eyes narrowed.

**He looked over at the alarm clock. It was now two o'clock in the morning. **

"Harry, I think you should be in bed," said Lily sternly. "Finish your essay tomorrow. Have an early night. Worry about the form after you've had a sleep."

**Deciding that he'd worry about the Hogsmeade form when he woke up, Harry got back into bed and reached up to cross off another day on the chart he'd made for himself, counting down the days left until his return to Hogwarts. **

"He likes doing that," muttered Lily fondly.

"I used to do that for when I'd be coming to stay here," said Sirius.

"Did you?" said James, looking at his friend.

"Yeah. Don't need to now, though," he added grinning.

"Why?" asked Lily.

"I live here- I've ran away from home!"

"Why?"

"If you'd spent a day in that house, you wouldn't need to ask that question."

**Then he took off his glasses and lay down, eyes open, facing his three birthday cards. **

**Extremely unusual though he was, at that moment Harry Potter felt just like everyone else: glad, for the first time in his life, that it was his birthday. **

"Awww," cooed Lily.

"That's nice," said James quietly.

"I love birthdays," said Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Not mine.**

**CHAPTER TWO **

**AUNT MARGE'S BIG MISTAKE **

"Who the hell is Aunt Marge?" said James, looking at Lily.

"Not a relation of mine," she said.

"Nor mine... How's it Harry's aunt, then?"

"Unless, it's Vernon's sister and he forces him to call her aunt, like Dudley."

**Harry went down to breakfast next morning to find the three Dursleys already sitting around the kitchen table. They were watching a brand-new television, a welcome-home-for-the-summer present for Dudley, **

"And I don't suppose that my son got a present?" said Lily furiously.

"Of course he didn't, Evans!" said James. "If he did, I'm sure he'd be pleased with it, or surprised by it!"

**who had been complaining loudly about the long walk between the fridge and the television in the living room.**

"What a lazy pig!" stormed Lily. "It's not that far! All he has to do is walk ten steps and he's probably there!"

"Fat lump!" muttered James.

"Damn straight," said Sirius.

**Dudley had spent most of the summer in the kitchen, his piggy little eyes fixed on the screen and his five chins wobbling as he ate continually. **

"Pig," they all said together.

"In fact, I think even a pig is more civilised, and it would be insulted if we called that a pig," said Sirius.

**Harry sat down between Dudley and Uncle Vernon, a large, beefy man with very little neck and a lot of moustache. Far from wishing Harry a happy birthday, none of the Dursleys gave any sign that they had noticed Harry enter the room, but Harry was far too used to this to care. **

"But we care," growled James.

"I can see another productive summer coming up for Petunia," said Lily, an evil smile spreading across her face.

"You know what, Evans," said Sirius, eyeing her cautiously. "I think we've had a bad influence on you."

**He helped himself to a piece of toast and then looked up at the newsreader on the television, who was halfway through a report on an escaped convict. **

**"...the public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. **

"Black?" said Sirius hopefully.

"But it's on the Muggle news, Sirius," said Lily.

"Plus they're talking about escaped convicts," said James. "So, unless you're gonna become devoted to the Dark Arts or Muggle crimes, I don't think this applies to you."

"I suppose..."

"Sirius, there are many people with the name Black," said Remus. "Look at you're family. There's bound to be Muggle Black's as well."

**A special hotline has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately." **

**"No need to tell us he's no good," snorted Uncle Vernon, staring over the top of his newspaper at the prisoner. "Look at the state of him, the filthy layabout! Look at his hair!"**

"Coming from moustache man sitting there," said James coolly.

**He shot a nasty look sideways at Harry, whose untidy hair had always been a source of great annoyance to Uncle Vernon. **

"It grows that way!" spat James angrily. "He can't help it!"

**Compared to the man on the television, however, whose gaunt face was surrounded by a matted, elbow-length tangle, Harry felt very well groomed indeed. **

"That's right, Harry," said James. "Be proud of your hair!"

**The newsreader had reappeared. **

**"The Ministry of Agriculture and Fisheries will announce today -" **

**"Hang on!" barked Uncle Vernon, staring furiously at the newsreader. "You didn't tell us where that maniac's escaped from! What use is that? Lunatic could be coming up the street right now!" **

"Oh, I hope so, Dursley," said James. "Harry can defend himself pretty well, but you on the other hand..."

**Aunt Petunia, who was bony and horse-faced, **

"And orange at the moment," said Lily, as though this was a normal thing.

**whipped around and peered intently out of the kitchen window. Harry knew Aunt Petunia would simply love to be the one to call the hotline number. She was the nosiest woman in the world and spent most of her life spying on her boring, law-abiding neighbours. **

"And you live with her?" said Sirius to Lily.

"Yep."

"How do you do it?"

"I keep my wand on me at all times."

**"When will they _learn_," said Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his large purple fist, "that hanging's the only way to deal with these people?" **

**"Very true," said Aunt Petunia, who was still squinting into next door's runner-beans. **

"And you would be an expert in such matters, Dursley?" said James, raising his eyebrows.

**Uncle Vernon drained his teacup, glancing at his watch and added, "I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia, Marge's train gets in at ten." **

**Harry, whose thoughts had been upstairs with the Broomstick Servicing Kit, **

James grinned. Sirius and Remus shook their heads grinning, and looked at James fondly.

**was brought back to earth with an unpleasant bump. **

**"Aunt Marge?" he blurted out. "Sh-_she_'_s_ now coming here, is she?" **

"Well, I'm beginning to dislike her," said James. "By the sounds of things, Harry doesn't like her."

**Aunt Marge was Uncle Vernon's sister. Even though she was not a blood relative of Harry's (whose mother had been Aunt Petunia's sister), he had been forced to call her "Aunt" all his life. **

James glared at the book in his hands.

"Dursley is such an idiot," said Lily.

"Couldn't have put it better myself!" said Sirius.

**Aunt Marge lived in the country, in a house with a large garden, where she bred bulldogs. She didn't often stay in Privet Drive, because she couldn't bear to leave her precious dogs, but each of her visits stood out horribly vividly in Harry's mind. **

"Well, I've decided that I don't like her," said James flatly.

**At Dudley's fifth birthday party, Aunt Marge had whacked Harry around the shins with her walking stick to stop him beating Dudley at musical statues. **

James stood up cursing horribly at the book in his hands, his face getting redder as he got angrier.

Lily was breathing very fast, and looked as though she was ready to start screaming herself.

**A few years later, she had turned up at Christmas with a computerised robot for Dudley and a box of dog biscuits for Harry. **

"Hey, my son isn't one of your dogs, lady!" stormed Lily. "How dare you treat my child in such a manner!"

**On her last visit, the year before Harry had started at Hogwarts, Harry had accidentally trodden on the paw of her favourite dog. **

Sirius winced.

"It was an accident," said James hotly, noticing Sirius' reaction.

"Yeah, but it still hurts."

**Ripper had chased Harry out into the garden and up a tree, and Aunt Marge had refused to call him off until past midnight. The memory of the incident still brought tears of laughter into Dudley's eyes. **

"It would be even funnier if Harry turns you into dog food, Dursley," growled Sirius.

**"Marge'll be here for a week," Uncle Vernon snarled, "and while we're on the subject," he pointed a fat finger threateningly at Harry, "we need to get a few things straight before I go and collect her." **

"Is Harry staying at that mad woman's house across the road?" said James hopefully. "He'll be better off there than with this Aunt Marge woman!"

**Dudley smirked and withdrew his gaze from the television. Watching Harry being bullied by Uncle Vernon was Dudley's favourite form of entertainment. **

"My favourite form of entertainment is satisfyingly annoying and bringing to justice those who harm my friends," said James. "You can imagine what I'd do to someone messing with my son..."

**"Firstly," growled Uncle Vernon, "you'll keep a civil tongue in your head when your talking to Marge." **

"You're tongue is in your mouth, Dursley," said James coolly, "are you stupid or something?"

**"All right," said Harry bitterly, "if she does when she's talking to me." **

"Damn straight, Harry!" said Remus.

**"Secondly," said Uncle Vernon, acting as though he had not heard Harry's reply, "as Marge doesn't know anything about your _abnormality_, **

"HEY! MY SON IS NOT ABNORMAL!" screamed Lily.

**I don't want any - any _funny_ stuff while she's here. You behave yourself, got me?" **

**"I will if she does," said Harry through gritted teeth. **

**"And thirdly," said Uncle Vernon, his mean little eyes not slits in his great purple face, "we've told Marge you attend St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys." **

"HE'S WHAT?" stormed James, shaking the room. "MY SON GOES TO HOGWARTS! NOT TO SOME NUTTER SCHOOL FOR CRIMINALS! HOW DARE YOU!"

**"_What_?" Harry yelled. **

**"And you'll be sticking to that story, boy, or there'll be trouble," spat Uncle Vernon. **

"HARRY! H. A. R. R. Y. HARRY!" cried James angrily. "He has a name! Use it, arsehole!"

**Harry sat there, white-faced and furious, staring at Uncle Vernon, hardly able to believe it. Aunt Marge coming for a week-long visit - it was the worst birthday present the Dursleys had ever given him, including that pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. **

"They don't know it's your birthday, Harry," said Lily.

"Probably just as well, too," said James darkly. "They'd've probably had that dog chasing him again."

**"Well, Petunia," said Uncle Vernon, getting heavily to his feet, "I'll be off to the station, then. Want to come along for the ride, Dudders?" **

"Dudders!" mocked Sirius, in his high girlie voice, "Dudders! Will you come with me, Dudders!"

The others laughed at him.

**"No," said Dudley, whose attention had returned to the television now that Uncle Vernon had finished threatening Harry. **

"I'd be surprised if he moved his fat arse from that chair all day," said Remus coolly.

"He does once a day, and that's to go to bed," said Lily.

**"Duddy's got to make himself smart for his auntie," said Aunt Petunia, smoothing Dudley's thick blonde hair. "Mummy's bought him a lovely new bow-tie." **

"Oh, isn't that wonderful!" mimicked Sirius in his girlie voice, flapping his hands. "Just a shame that no one will see this bow-tie because it will be lost in his fat neck!"

**Uncle Vernon clapped Dudley on his porky shoulder. **

**"See you in a bit, then," he said, and he left the kitchen. **

**Harry, who had been sitting in a kind of horrified trance, had a sudden idea. **

"I'm intrigued," said James thoughtfully.

**Abandoning his toast, he got quickly to his feet and followed Uncle Vernon to the front door. **

"No, Harry, don't go to the station and run away!" cried Lily anxiously. "You've got no where else to go, darling! You're not living out on the streets all summer!"

**Uncle Vernon was pulling on his car coat. **

"Muggles have different kinds of coats?" said Sirius exasperated.

Lily nodded.

"What do they do if they are going to a fancy do, but they have to drive there?" asked James. "Do they wear the car coat, or the fancy coat?"

Lily shrugged.

Sirius shook his head muttering, "Muggles..."

**"I'm not taking _you_," he snarled, as he turned to see Harry watching him. **

**"Like I wanted to come," said Harry coldly. "I want to ask you something." **

**Uncle Vernon eyed him suspiciously. **

**"Third-years at Hog - at my school are allowed to visit the village sometimes," said Harry. **

"Harry, there's no point in telling him this, he won't sign the form for you," said Lily sadly.

**"So?" snapped Uncle Vernon, taking his car keys from a hook next to the door. **

**"I need you to sign the permission form," said Harry in a rush. **

**"And why should I do that?" sneered Uncle Vernon. **

"Harry, this is completely futile," said Remus sympathetically.

**"Well," said Harry, choosing his words carefully, "it'll be hard work, pretending to Aunt Marge I go to that St. Whatsits..." **

**"St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, and Harry was pleased to hear a definite note of panic in Uncle Vernon's voice. **

James grinned at the others.

"I see what he's doing," said Sirius.

"Making a deal with the enemy," finished James.

**"Exactly," said Harry, looking calmly up into Uncle Vernon's large, purple face. "It's a lot to remember. I'll have to make it sound convincing, won't I? What if I accidentally let something slip?" **

"That's it, Harry," said James. "Use that, you've got him!"

**_"You'll get the stuffing knocked out of you, won't you?_" roared Uncle Vernon, advancing on Harry with his fist raised. **

James looked more than furious. "If you ever so much as lay a finger to harm my child, Dursley, I swear that I will return from the grave and swear a vendetta to all evil spirits of fire from Hell to follow you for the end of your days!"

"Oh that's all," said Sirius, grinning, "and there was me thinking you'd be nice to him."

**But Harry stood his ground. **

"Good boy!" shouted James.

**"Knocking the stuffing out of me won't make Aunt Marge forget what I could tell her," he said grimly. **

**Uncle Vernon stopped, his fist still raised, his face an ugly puce. **

"Which is an improvement to his normal look, I'm sure," said Sirius.

**"But if you sign the permission form," Harry went on quickly, "I swear I'll remember where I'm supposed to go to school, and I'll act like a Mug - like I'm normal and everything." **

"Excellent, Harry!" said Remus.

**Harry could tell that Uncle Vernon was thinking it over, even if his teeth were bared and a vein was throbbing in his temple. **

**"Right," he snapped finally. "I shall monitor your behaviour carefully during Marge's visit. If, at the end of it, you've oed the line and kept to the story, I'll sign your ruddy form." **

"Brilliant! All he has to do now is behave himself," said JAmes brightly.

Lily, however, looked worried. "This Marge woman doesn't like Harry though. She might drive him to do something stupid ..."

"Relax, Evans. If he's serious about going to Hogsmeade, he'll ignore her. He should just keep out of her way for most part."

Lily continued to look anxious, but said nothing further.

**He wheeled around, pulled open the front door and slammed it shut so hard that one of the little glass panes at the top fell out. **

"Oh dear, Dursley, that's more money out of your pocket, then," said Sirius, though he did not seem very sympathetic about it.

**Harry didn't return to the kitchen. He went back upstairs to his bedroom. If he was going to act like a real Muggle, he'd better start now. **

"Awww," whined James and Sirius together.

**Slowly and sadly he gathered up all his presents and his cards and hid them under the loose floorboard with his homework. **

"Oh, but Harry," whined Lily, "you've only just got those. OK, hide the presents, but leave the cards up, appreciate them for a while."

**Then he went to Hedwig's cage. Errol seemed to have recovered; he and Hedwig were both asleep, heads under their wings. Harry sighed, then poked them both awake. **

"Oh, he's going to send the owls away, too," said James, sounding as though he felt deeply sorry for Harry.

"They're his only friends," cried Lily."He'll get lonely..."

"Hedwig," he said gloomily, "you're going to have to clear off for a week.

"My poor child," said Lily frowning anxiously at James and the book.

**Go with Errol, Ron'll look after you. I'll write him a note, explaining. And don't look at me like that" - Hedwig's large amber eyes were reproachful, "it's not my fault. It's the only way I'll be able to visit Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione." **

James glared at the book, as though glaring at the Dursleys.

**Ten minutes later, Errol and Hedwig (who had a note to Ron bound to her leg) soared out of the window and out of sight. Harry, now feeling thoroughly miserable, put the empty cage away inside the wardrobe. **

"It'll fly by, Harry," said James, though he didn't sound very enthusiastic. "You'll be back at Hogwarts before you know it with Hogsmeade weekends to look forward to."

**But Harry didn't have long to brood. In next to no time, Aunt Petunia was shrieking up the stairs for Harry to come down and get ready to welcome their guest. **

**"Do something about your hair!" Aunt Petunia snapped as he reached the hall. **

"Listen lady, you've tried to make it behave and it doesn't, so why not just rop it!" snapped James.

**Harry couldn't see the point of trying to make his hair lie flat. Aunt Marge loved criticising him, so the untidier he looked, the happier she would be. **

"I'd make it messier for bad," said James defiantly.

**All too soon, there was a crunch of gravel outside as Uncle Vernon's car pulled into the driveway, then the clunk of the car doors, and footsteps on the garden path. **

**"Get the door!" Aunt Petunia hissed at Harry. **

**A feeling of great gloom in his stomach, Harry pulled the door open. **

"Just ignore her if she starts being nasty, Harry," said Lily.

"Keep out of her way as much as possible, son," added James.

**On the threshold stood Aunt Marge. She was very like Uncle Vernon; large, beefy and purple-faced, she even had a moustache, though not as bushy as his. **

"A real looker, then," said Sirius.

"I don't think you'd find a more attractive woman," said Remus sarcastically.

Peter laughed.

**In one hand she held an enormous suitcase, and tucked under the other was an old and evil-tempered bulldog. **

"I don't like the sound of this dog," growled Sirius, his eyes narrowing.

**"Where's my Dudders?" roared Aunt Marge. "Where's my neffy-poo?" **

They all became paralysed with laughter while Sirius, again, adopted his high-pitched voice, imitating Aunt Marge for as long as he could.

**Dudley came waddling down the hall, his blonde hair plastered to his fat head, a bow-tie just visible under his many chins. **

"Damn," muttered Sirius. "I was hoping that it would have to be major surgery to get it removed!"

**Aunt Marge thrust the suitcase into Harry's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, **

James swelled with anger and glared. Lily looked stony faced.

**seized Dudley in a tight one-armed hug and planted a large kiss on his cheek. **

**Harry knew perfectly well that Dudley only put up with Aunt Marge's hugs because he was well paid for it, and sure enough, when they broke apart, Dudley had a crisp twenty-pound note clutched in his fat fist. **

"Brat," they all said in unison.

**"Petunia!" shouted Aunt Marge, striding past Harry as though he was a hat-stand. **

"Hello? How are you? Would you take my case upstairs for me?" muttered Lily furiously.

James didn't speak, though he continued to glare.

**Aunt Marge and Aunt Petunia kissed, or rather, Aunt Marge bumped her large jaw against Aunt Petunia's bony cheekbone. **

"An ugly sight, I'm sure," muttered Remus.

Sirius nodded in agreement.

**Uncle Vernon now came in, smiling jovially as he shut the door. **

"Oooh, isn't this happy families!" snapped Sirius sarcastically in tones of bitterness.

**"Tea, Marge?" he said. "And what will Ripper take?" **

"The dog gets treated better than my child!" snapped Lily angrily. "They never offer him anything and he lives there!"

**"Ripper can have some tea out of my saucer," said Aunt Marge, as they all trooped into the kitchen, leaving Harry alone in the hall with the suitcase. **

"They've all completely ignored him!" said James exasperated.

**But Harry wasn't complaining; any excuse not to be with Aunt Marge was fine by him, so he began to heave the case upstairs into the spare bedroom, taking as long as he could. **

"Fair enough," said James, smiling slightly.

**By the time he got beck to the kitchen, Aunt Marge had been supplied with tea and fruitcake and Ripper was lapping noisily in the corner. **

Sirius was looking at the book with narrowed eyes, his teeth bared, "I'm having issues with that dog," he mumbled when James stared at him.

**Harry saw Aunt Petunia wince slightly as specks of tea and drool flecked her clean floor. Aunt Petunia hated animals. **

"Yet she married one, and reproduced one," said James sarcastically. "You can see the hate flowing!"

**"Who's looking after the other dogs, Marge?" Uncle Vernon asked. **

"This woman has children?" said James.

The others burst out laughing.

"Harsh, but funny," choked Remus.

**"Oh, I've got Colonel Fubuster managing them," boomed Aunt Marge. "He's retired now, good for him to have something to do. But I couldn't leave poor old Ripper. He pines if he's away from me." **

"Poor thing," snarled James. "He chases my son up trees when he's here, so my vote would have been to leave him behind."

**Ripper began to growl again as Harry sat down. **

Sirius growled back.

**This directed Aunt Marge's attention to Harry for the first time. **

"Thanks, dog," muttered James angrily.

**"So!" she barked. "Still here, are you?" **

"Well, it certainly looks like it, doesn't it?" said James sarcastically.

"I think stupidity just runs in the Dursley family," said Remus airily.

**"Yes," said Harry. **

**"Don't you say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone," Aunt Marge growled. "It's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. **

"It's nice of them to give him a home, but there's no excuse for the way they treat him," shouted James.

**Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on _my_ doorstep." **

"I'd rather my boy was brought up in an orphanage," snarled Lily. "He'd've probably been treated better than he is here!"

**Harry was bursting to say that he'd rather live in an orphanage than with the Dursleys, but the thought of the Hogsmeade form stopped him. **

"That's it, Harry. You keep your temper. Shout at them after the form's signed," muttered James.

**He forced his face into a painful smile. **

**"Don't you smirk at me!" boomed Aunt Marge. **

"Would you rather he scowled at you!" snapped Lily.

**"I can see you haven't improved since I last saw you. **

"Well, actually, he has," said James smiling. "He now knows the truth about himself and his family. He's been to school for a few years at Hogwarts - he's improved greatly."

**I hoped school would knock some manners into you." **

"Yes it has, but unfortunately, you don't seem to be willing to see his good manners," said Lily, through gritted teeth. "He's just carried your case upstairs without you asking, hasn't he?"

**She took a large gulp of tea, wiped her moustache and said, "Where is it that you send him, again, Vernon?" **

"He doesn't send him anywhere, Harry goes to Hogwarts," said James.

**"St. Brutus's," said Uncle Vernon promptly. **

"You see! You call yourselves parents! You're lying right in front of two children and your sister!" cried Lily. "What a wonderful example to set!"

**"It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases." **

"Is it really?" said James. "I think you and your son should go there, then."

**"I see," said Aunt Marge. "Do they use the cane at St Brutus's, boy?" she barked across the table. **

"FOR THE LAST TIME!" bellowed James, so loudly that everyone in the room jumped. "HARRY! MY SON'S NAME IS HARRY! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE? CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THE SIMPLE FACT THAT THE CHILD HAS A NAME FOR YOU TO USE!"

**"Er -" **

**Uncle Vernon nodded curtly behind Aunt Marge's back. **

"What's a cane anyways?" asked Peter.

"It's a stick they used to use in schools to beat up students for punishment," explained James.

"Yeah, Filch is always begging McGonagall and Dumbledore to use one on us lot," said Sirius, with a grin.

**"Yes," said Harry. Then, feeling he might as well do the thing properly, he added, "All the time." **

"I suppose, there's no harm," said James shrugging. "No one's actually used the cane on him, so if he plays along with this and says he's been beaten raw, he's more likely to get his form signed."

**"Excellent," said Aunt Marge. **

However, despite his last comments, James tensed at these words, and his breathing became much louder.

**"I won't have this namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. **

"He does not deserve to be hit!" said Lily, in a deadly whisper.

**A good thrashing is what is needed ninety-nine cases out of a hundred. **

"You don't treat children like dogs, woman!" cried Remus.

Sirius nodded, blinked, and smiled strangely.

"Obviously, you're an exception, Sirius, but even you don't get treated as a dog, unless you are a dog."

"I suppose..."

**Have _you_ been beaten often?" **

"Why not, Harry," said James, though he looked angry. "The more you've been beaten, the happier she'll be."

**"Oh, yeah," said Harry, "loads of times." **

**Aunt Marge narrowed her eyes. **

**"I still don't like your tone, boy," she said. **

James puffed up again, but said nothing. But it was obvious that he badly wanted to scream at something or hit someone hard.

**"If you can speak of your beatings in that casual way, they clearly aren't hitting you hard enough. Petunia, I'd write if I were you. Make it clear that you approve the use of extreme force in this boy's case." **

James looked as if he was about to explode.

Lily glared at the book, her arms crossed, eyes narrowed, making sniffing, huffing noises.

**Perhaps Uncle Vernon was worried that Harry might forget their bargain; in any case, he changed the subject abruptly. **

**"Heard the news this morning, Marge? What about that escaped prisoner, eh?" **

Sirius looked up at the book again.

"Sirius, I really do want you to be around then, but I hope that's not you," said Remus. "I mean, if you had escaped prison, you must've done something terrible to be on the Muggle news as well..."

"I suppose," said Sirius. "It's probably not me anyway. Probably me dear brother."

"Yeah, he's probably tortured a few Muggles for good sport and got banged up for it," said James darkly.

"Yeah, but then I could be the one finding him to bring him back in!" said Sirius brightly.

"Maybe..."

**As Aunt Marge started to make herself at home, Harry caught himself thinking almost longingly of life at number four without her. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia usually encouraged Harry to stay out of their way, which Harry was only too happy to do. **

"A perfect situation, then," said James, "they can all be happy."

**Aunt Marge, on the other hand, wanted Harry under her eye at all times, so that she could boom out suggestions for his improvement. **

"Which, I'd rather you didn't," said Lily furiously, "as there's nothing wrong with him! It's just you sick people!"

**She delighted in comparing Harry with Dudley, **

"Well, that's simple," said James. "Harry's skinny, good-looking, clever and speedy. Dudley's stupid, fat and ugly."

Peter looked at James, looking slightly hurt, and angry.

"A pig in a wig, as Harry says," added Remus.

**and took huge pleasure in buying Dudley expensive presents while glaring at Harry, as though daring him to ask why he hadn't got a present too. **

"I'm sure he wouldn't want one, though," spat James. "Especially not off you!"

**She also kept throwing dark hints about what made Harry such an unsatisfactory person. **

"So what, what's so bad about him? What's he ever done to you?" said James.

**"You mustn't blame yourself for the way the boy's turned out, Vernon," she said over lunch on the third day. "If there's something rotten on the _inside_, there's nothing anyone can do about it." **

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" snapped James angrily.

**Harry tried to concentrate on his food, but his hands shook and his face was starting to burn with anger. _Remember the form_, he told himself. _Think about Hogsmeade. Don't say anything. Don't rise - _**

"That's right, Harry," said Lily encouragingly. "You'll be in awful trouble if you do anything stupid now!"

**Aunt Marge reached for her glass of wine. **

**"It's one of the basic rules of breeding," she said. **

"Oh yeah? Got children have you?" said Lily, as though getting ready for a fight.

**"You see it all the time with dogs. **

"Because children and dogs are unbelievably similar," said James sarcastically.

"You don't count, Sirius," said Remus, "because your mode differs depending on your mood."

"Thanks, Moony, that's the nicest thing you've said to me for a long while!"

Remus rolled his eyes.

**If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup-" **

"HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Lily, picking up the nearest thing and flinging it hard at James.

"Whoa, whoa!" he cried, dodging the many objects flying at him. "Hey, HEY!" She stopped. "I'm just reading what it says..."

"Sorry," she mumbled, and sat back down again.

"Prongs, my friend," said Sirius solemnly. "You're done for."

"Tell me about it."

**At that moment, the wine glass Aunt Marge was holding exploded in her hand. Shards of glass flew in every direction and Aunt Marge spluttered and blinked, her ruddy face dripping. **

They all burst out laughing.

"Brilliant, Harry!" gasped Sirius.

"No it's not! They'll think it was him, and the form won't be signed!" said James anxiously.

**"Marge!" squealed Aunt Petunia. "Marge, are you all right?" **

**"Not to worry," grunted Aunt Marge, mopping her face with her napkin. "Must have squeezed it too hard. Did the same thing at Colonel Fubuster's the other day. No need to fuss, Petunia, I have a very firm grip..." **

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, so now they shouldn't blame Harry," said Lily hopefully.

**But Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were both looking at Harry suspiciously, so he decided he'd better skip pudding and escape from the table as soon as he could. **

"Good thinking!"

**Outside in the hall, he leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. It had been a long time since he'd lost control and made something explode. **

"I do it all the time," said Sirius.

"You haven't done it here," said James.

"I know, but nothing annoys me when I'm here."

**He couldn't afford to let it happen again. The Hogsmeade form wasn't the only thing at stake - if he carried on like that, he'd be in trouble with the Ministry of Magic. **

"Harry, if there's no letter there now, you're fine," said James.

**Harry was still an underage wizard, and he was forbidden by wizard law to do magic outside school. **

"One of the joys of being in seventh year!" cried James.

"You're of age?" asked Lily.

"I most certainly am!"

"So are we," said Sirius, winking to Remus, as well.

"My birthday's not until the end of August," said Peter.

"That's only a few days away," said Lily.

**His record wasn't exactly clean, either. Only last summer he'd got an official warning which had stated quite clearly that if the Ministry got wind of any more magic in Privet Drive, Harry would face expulsion from Hogwarts. **

**He heard the Dursleys leaving the table and hurried upstairs out of the way. **

"Best idea, Harry. Stay away from them! You don't need them!" said James.

Lily looked at him.

**Harry got through the next three days by forcing himself to think about his _Handbook of Do-it-Yourself Broomcare _whenever Aunt Marge started on him. This worked quite well, though it seemed to give him a glazed look, because Aunt Marge started voicing the opinion that he was mentally subnormal. **

"It's just a miracle he's not, living with you people for so long!" snapped James.

**At last, at long last, the final evening of Marge's stay arrived. **

"WOO-HOO!" cheered James, and he was soon joined by everyone else.

**Aunt Petunia cooked a fancy dinner and Uncle Vernon uncorked several bottles of wine. They got all the way through the soup and the salmon without a single mention of Harry's faults; during the lemon meringue pie, Uncle Vernon bored them all with a long talk about Grunnings, his drill making company; **

"Fascinating," said Sirius in a bored voice.

**then Aunt Petunia made coffee and Uncle Vernon brought out a bottle of brandy. **

"In other words, Vernon will be drunk, Marge as well, probably," said Remus.

**"Can I tempt you, Marge?" **

**Aunt Marge had already had rather a lot of wine. Her huge face was very red. **

"Drunk as a skunk," said James.

**"Just a small one, then," she chuckled. "A bit more than that... and a bit more... that's the boy." **

"A large small brandy is not a boy," said Peter.

"What?"

Peter shrugged.

**Dudley was eating his fourth slice of pie. Aunt Petunia was sipping coffee with her little finger sticking out. Harry really wanted to disappear into his bedroom, but he met Uncle Vernon's angry little eyes and knew he would have to sit it out. **

"Damn," muttered James. "If he sent him upstairs, he would be worry free from everything about Harry! What an idiot!"

**"Aah," said Aunt Marge, smacking her lips and putting the empty brandy glass down. "Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me of an evening, with twelve dogs to look after..." **

"You obviously get a lot of exercise out of it," said Remus sarcastically.

The others chuckled.

**She burped richly and patted her great tweed stomach. **

"Attractive," muttered Sirius.

**"Pardon me. But I do like to see a healthy-sized boy," she went on, winking at Dudley. "You'll be a proper sized man, Dudders, like your father. Yes, I'll have a spot more brandy, Vernon..." **

"Pig," they all muttered.

**"Now, this one here-" **

**She jerked her head at Harry, who felt his stomach clench. **

"Why can't you just lay off him for one day!" snapped Lily.

"It's surprising he hasn't flipped yet and blown her up or something!" said James, exasperated.

"It'd be funny if he did that," said Sirius, with a slight grin.

**_The Handbook_, he thought quickly. **

**"This one's got a mean, runty look about him. You get that with dogs. **

"Do you think this woman could tell the difference between a child and a dog?" said Remus harshly.

"Probably not," said Peter.

**I had Colonel Fubuster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Underbred." **

"I wonder why he's like that?" said Lily furiously.

**Harry was trying to remember page twelve of his book: _A Charm to Cure Reluctant Reversers. _**

**"It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia" - she patted Aunt Petunia's bony hand with her shovel-like one, "but your sister was a bad egg. **

"HEY!" stormed JAmes. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT INSULTING THIS WOMAN! SHE'S PERFECT IN EVERY WAY!"

James blinked and avoided Lily's eyes, glowing red with embarrassment.

Lily looked at him with softened eyes, smiling.

**They turn up in the best of families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us." **

"OK," said James, low and deeply threateningly. "I don't care what you say about me, woman. But don't EVER slight my wife or my child! I'm going to find you, and I will scare the crap out of you for this - I will right it in my death book!"

**Harry was staring at his plate, a funny ringing in his ears. **

"No, that's not good," said James. "Harry - ignore her! She's a stupid wench with nothing better to do with her ignorance!"

**_Grasp your broom firmly by the tail,_ he thought. But he couldn't remember what came next. Aunt Marge's voice seemed to be boring into him like one of Uncle Vernon's drills. **

"Oh, God, James!" said Lily anxiously. "He's gonna do something! She making him angry! She's gonna make him lose his temper!"

**"This Potter," said Aunt Marge loudly, seizing the brandy bottle and splashing more into her glass and over the tablecloth, "you never told me what he did?" **

"I'm going to become an Auror," said James proudly.

"Are you?" said Lily, impressed.

"Yep! I'm going to be an Auror, and demote the Dark Arts wherever I can!"

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were looking extremely tense. Dudley even looked up from his pie to gape at his parents. **

**"He - didn't work," said Uncle Vernon, with half a glance at Harry. "Unemployed." **

"Hey! It's hard work being an Auror! I'd like to see you try it!" said James hotly.

Lily looked angrily at the book.

**"As I expected," said Aunt Marge, **

"OK, lady, I'm already miffed with you, don't make me lose my temper with you as well..."

**taking a huge swig of brandy and wiping her chin on her sleeve. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who -" **

**"He was not," said Harry suddenly. **

"No, Harry, bad idea, don't lose your temper over me, please!" said James quickly.

"But, he won't know what it is you did - he knows nothing about us," said Lily sadly.

**The table went very quiet. Harry was shaking all over. He had never felt so angry in his life. **

**"MORE BRANDY!" yelled Uncle Vernon, who had gone very white. He emptied the bottle into Aunt Marge's glass. "You, boy," he snarled at Harry. "Go to bed, go on-" **

"Yes, Harry, go to bed," said Lily. "Don't do anything stupid."

"You've probably lost the form, Harry," said Remus sadly.

**"No, Vernon," hiccoughed Aunt Marge, holding up a hand, her tiny bloodshot eyes fixed on Harry's. "Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash (drunk, I expect)-" **

"I don't think you're one to talk, lady," said James coolly, raising his eyebrows.

"We didn't die in a car crash," said Lily hotly.

**"They didn't die in a car crash!" said Harry, who found himself on his feet. **

Lily winced.

James looked at the book, extremely tense.

Remus was clenching his teeth.

**"They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" screamed Aunt Marge, swelling with fury. "You are an insolent, ungrateful little -" **

"SHUT UP!" roared James. "MY SON IS A DECENT CHILD, AND I'M SORRY HE EVER HAD TO LIVE WITH YOU! I'LL NOW MAKE SURE HE'LL LIVE WITH HIS GODFATHER! WHAT D'YOU SAY, SIRIUS? NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, WHAT YOU'RE DOING, YOU WILL HELP OUT SON, AND BRING HIM UP?"

"DAMN STRAIGHT, I WILL!"

**But Aunt Marge suddenly stopped speaking. **

"At last," muttered Sirius.

**For a moment, it looked as though words had failed her. **

"Thank God," muttered Remus.

**She seemed to be swelling with inexpressible anger- but the swelling didn't stop. **

"Oh my God," said Sirius, smiling, as though he couldn't believe it.

"Harry's blowing her up, by the sounds of it," said James worriedly. "He might as well kiss goodbye to Hogwarts, never mind the form."

Lily gasped.

**Her great red face started to expand, her tiny eyes bulged and her mouth stretched too tightly for speech. Next second, several buttons burst from her tweed jacket and pinged off the walls- **

"Surprised they haven't already," muttered Remus, who found the whole situation very funny. Sirius snorted.

James shot them looks, and they shut up.

**she was inflating like a monstrous balloon, her stomach bursting free of her tweed waistband, each of her fingers blowing up like a salami .. **

Remus and Sirius stifled their laughter.

**"MARGE!" yelled Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia together, as Aunt Marge's whole body began to rise off her chair towards the ceiling. **

Even James' mouth began to twitch.

"You have to admit, Prongs, it is pretty funny," said Sirius.

"Come off it, they won't expel Harry for something as stupid as this," said Remus calmly. "All they'd have to do is repair her and modify her memory."

"I suppose..."

**She was entirely round, now, like a vast life buoy with piggy eyes, **

"She's always looked like that," stated Sirius.

"I think this might be an improvement," said Remus.

**and her hands and feet stuck out weirdly as she drifted up into the air, making apoplectic popping noises. Ripper came skidding into the room, barking madly. **

"If the dog bit her, would she explode?" asked Peter.

"I hope so," said Sirius evilly.

**"NOOOOOOO!" **

**Uncle Vernon seized one of Marge's feet and tried to pull her down again, but was almost lifted from the floor himself. Next second, Ripper had leapt forward and sunk his teeth into Uncle Vernon's leg. **

They all laughed at that!

"Hey! That was my idea!" cried Sirius.

**Harry tore from the dining room before anyone could stop him, heading for the cupboard under the stairs. The cupboard door burst magically open as he reached it. In seconds, he heaved his trunk to the front door. **

"Oh my God, James, he's running away!" squealed Lily. "He's got nowhere to go!"

**He sprinted upstairs and threw himself under the bed, wrenched up the loose floorboard and grabbed the pillowcase full of books and birthday presents. He wriggled out, seized Hedwig's empty cage and dashed back downstairs to his trunk, just as Uncle Vernon bust out of the dining room, his trouser leg in bloody tatters. **

"What're you gonna do, Dursley?" asked Sirius threateningly.

"You touch him, Dursley, and I swear I'll find you and make your life hell," said James.

**"COME BACK IN HERE! he bellowed. "COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!" **

"I'm happy to say that I don't think Harry'd know how to," said Remus, smiling.

**But a reckless rage had come over Harry. He kicked his trunk open, pulled out his wand and pointed it at Uncle Vernon. **

**"She deserved it," Harry said, breathing very fast. "She deserved what she got. You keep away from me." **

"Harry, please, calm down," pleaded Lily, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey! It's OK, Evans, he'll be fine," said James. "Harry seems to be lucky like that."

**He fumbled behind him for the catch on the door. **

"Oh, Christ, he actually is gonna bugger off," said Remus.

"Of course he is, would you stay if you'd just gone through that?" said Sirius. "I know exactly how he feels, poor guy."

James looked at him sadly.

**"I'm going," Harry said. "I've had enough." **

**And the next moment, he was out in the dark, quiet street, heaving his heavy trunk behind him, Hedwig's cage under his arm. **

"Good on you, Harry," said Sirius.

"Yes, but Sirius, you had somewhere to go, and the means to get there," said James panicking. "Harry has nowhere to go. He has no way to get to the Weasleys or to the Leaky Cauldron..."

Lily looked extremely anxious.

Lily continued to look anxious, tears swimming in her eyes.

James held the book out to be taken, and he put his arms round her; comforting her when Sirius took it off him.

A/N: Okay, sorry the chapters are taking a bit longer than I expected. I'll try and hurry. Thanks for the reviews and to my beta, loonygrl90. Also, if you are looking for a GREAT story to read, I recommend Living with Danger By whydoyouneedtoknow. It is the best!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**CHAPTER THREE **

**THE KNIGHT BUS **

"There, Lily," said James brightly. "The Knight Bus is gonna pick him up - he might have some money left over in his trunk!"

Lily looked a bit happier at that, but still held onto James' arm.

**Harry was several streets away before he collapsed onto a low wall in Magnolia Crescent, panting from the effort of dragging his trunk. He sat quite still, anger still surging through him, listening to the frantic thumping of his heart. **

**But after ten minutes alone in the dark street, a new emotion overtook him: panic. **

"There's nothing to panic about," said James. "Just hold out your arm for the Bus!"

"I don't think Harry knows about the bus, James," said Peter. "He's been brought up by Muggles."

**Whichever way he looked at it, he had never been in a worse fix. He was stranded, quite alone, in the dark Muggle world, with absolutely nowhere to go. **

"Plus you've just done serious Magic, but he could stay on the run," said James.

"Cool," said Sirius. "Running away from the law! I like it!"

"Another life ambition of yours, Black?" asked Lily.

"Nah, it'd be more fun catching my idiot brother and other Dark wizards!"

**And the worst of it was, he had just done serious magic, which meant that he was almost certainly expelled from Hogwarts. **

"Dumbledore likes you, Harry - they can't expel you!" cried Lily. "And you're not going on the run! That's one of the stupid things your father would do!"

**He had broken the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry so badly, he was surprised Ministry of Magic representatives weren't swooping down on him where he sat. **

"They probably thought you'd stay out," said Sirius. "Just as well you didn't, eh?"

**Harry shivered and looked up and down Magnolia Crescent. What was going to happen to him? Would he be arrested, or would he simply be outlawed from the wizarding world?**

"It's more likely that you'd be arrested," said Remus.

"But the Ministry of Magic can't expel Hogwarts students," said James suddenly.

"How d'you figure that one?" said Sirius.

"Because it's the Headmaster of Hogwarts who can do that, not the Ministry, Dumbledore is the only one who can expel Harry!"

"That's brilliant! But what about a place to stay for the summer - he'll not go back to the Dursleys- he's proud, like you!" scowled Lily.

**He thought of Ron and Hermione, and his heart sank even lower. Harry was sure that, criminal or not, Ron and Hermione would want to help him now, but they were both abroad, and with Hedwig gone, he had no means of contacting them. **

**He didn't have any Muggle money, either. There was a little wizard gold in the moneybag at the bottom of his trunk, but the rest of the fortune his parents had left him was stored in a vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank in London. **

"I hope he's not going to clear out the vault and go on the run - please use your brains, Harry," said Lily.

**He'd never be able to drag his trunk all the way to London. Unless ... **

**He looked down at his wand, which he was still clutching in his hand. **

"No, Harry, the last thing you want to be doing now is more magic," said Remus.

**If he was already expelled (his heart was now thumping painfully fast), a bit more magic couldn't hurt. **

"But you don't know if you're expelled yet, darling - wait and get help before doing anything rash," pleaded Lily to the book in Sirius' hands.

**He had the Invisibility Cloak he had inherited from his father- what if he bewitched the trunk to make it feather-light, tied it to his broomstick, covered himself in the Cloak and flew to London? **

"Because one, you'll be seen; two, you'll be breaking the law even more; three, you'll hurt yourself; and four, it's crazy!" said Lily exasperated.

**Then he could get the rest of his money out of his vault and... begin his life as an outcast. **

"Harry, this is the stupidest thing I've ever heard- get your backside back to that house and make them let you back in!" ordered Lily.

"They'll never let him back in!" cried James, looking at Lily as though she was mad.

"What else is he going to do?"

"The chapter mentioned the Knight Bus- he's probably gonna flag it down!"

**It was a horrible prospect, but he couldn't sit on this wall for ever or he'd find himself trying to explain to the Muggle police why he was out in the dead of night with a trunkful of spellbooks and a broomstick. **

"True, which give more reasoning to go back to those infernal relatives of mine!" said Lily.

**Harry opened his trunk again and pushed the contents aside, looking for the Invisibility Cloak- but before he had found it, he straightened up suddenly, looking around him once more. **

"What's the matter?" asked James, as though he was with Harry.

**A funny prickling on the back of his neck had made Harry feel he was being watched, but the street appeared to be deserted, and no lights shone from any of the large square houses. **

"I hate that feeling," muttered James.

"Me too," agreed Remus.

**He bent over his trunk again, but almost immediately stood up once more, his hand clenched on his wand. **

"Good instincts," muttered Remus.

"Gets it from his father," muttered James.

**He had sensed rather than heard it: someone or something was standing in the narrow gap between the garage and the fence behind him. **

"It's probably someone's cat or something," said Lily.

"I hope so..."

**Harry squinted at the black alleyway. If only it would move, then he'd know whether it was just a stray cat or - something else. **

"The place sounds respectable enough or my sister wouldn't have moved there," said Lily. "It's probably just some stray animal, or a rat or something."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with rats," said peter.

**"_Lumos_," Harry muttered, and a light appeared at the end of his wand, almost dazzling him. He held it high over his head, and the pebble-dashed walls of number two suddenly sparkled; the garage door gleamed, and between them, Harry saw, quite distinctly, the hulking outline of something very big, with wide, gleaming eyes. **

"Or a dog," muttered Lily. though she was breathing very fast, clutching tightly to James' arm.

**Harry stepped backwards. His legs hit his trunk and he tripped. His wand flew out of his hand as he flung out an arm to break his fall, and he landed, hard, in the gutter. **

"Ouch," they all winced.

**There was a deafening BANG and Harry threw up his hands to shield his eyes against a sudden blinding light... **

"Ah, the Knight Bus," said James brightly.

**With a yell, he rolled back onto the pavement, just in time. A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights had screeched to a halt exactly where Harry had just been lying. **

"That guy still can't drive, then," muttered James.

Lily cast him a worried look.

"Don't worry- he's bloody lucky! I don't know how he does it!"

**They belonged, as Harry saw when he raised his head, to a triple decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windscreen spelled The Knight Bus. **

**For a split second, Harry wondered if he had been knocked silly by his fall. Then a conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly to the night. **

"Just tell him to buzz off and get on the bus, Harry," said James.

**"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve-" **

"What?" said James.

**The conductor stopped abruptly. He had just caught sight of HArry, who was still sitting on the ground. HArry sna tched up his wand again and scrambled to his feet. Close to, he saw that Stan Shunpike was only a few years older than he was; eighteen or ninetten at most, with large, protruding ears and a fair few pimples. **

"A real looker, then," said Sirius grinning.

Lily tutted huffily.

**"What were you doin' down there?" said Stan, dropping his professional manner. **

"Oh, nothing, just avoiding getting run over by triple-decker bus," said James, as though such a thing happened every day.

**"Fell over," said Harry. **

**"'Choo fall over for?" sniggered Stan. **

**"I didn't do it on purpose," said Harry, annoyed. **

"Is this guy simple or something?" said Remus, frowning at James.

James shrugged.

"Sounds stupid, if you ask me," muttered Peter.

**One of the knees in his jeans was torn, and the hand he had thrown out to break his fall was bleeding. **

"Oh, my poor darling!" cooed Lily.

"Evans, shut up, it's only a scratch- he'll be fine," said James.

**He suddenly remembered why he had fallen over, and turned around quickly to stare at the alleyway between the garage and the fence. The Knight Bus's headlamps were flooding it with light, and it was empty. **

"The bus will've startled it," said James.

**"'Choo lookin' at?" said Stan. **

**"There was a big black thing," said Harry, pointing uncertainly into the gap. "Like a dog... but massive..." **

**He looked around at Stan, whose mouth was slightly open. With a feeling of unease, Harry saw Stan's eyes move to the scar on Harry's forehead. **

**"Woss that on your 'ead?" said Stan abruptly. **

"Well, Harry had many things on his head - hair, glasses, scar..." said James coolly.

**"Nothing," said Harry quickly, flattening his hair over his scar. If the Ministry of Magic was looking for him, he didn't want to make it too easy for them. **

**"Woss your name?" Stan persisted. **

"Tell him to mind his own business!" snapped Sirius.

"He's a stranger, Harry! Don't talk to strangers!" said James.

**"Neville Longbottom," said Harry, saying the first name that came into his head. "So - so this bus," he went on quickly, hoping to distract Stan, **

"I don't think it'll be too hard," muttered Sirius.

**"did you say it goes anywhere?" **

**"Yep," said Stan proudly, "anywhere you like, long's it's on land. Can't do nuffink underwater. 'Ere," he said, looking suspicious again, "you _did_ flag us down, dincha? Stuck out your wand 'and, dincha?" **

"Why are you complaining?" said James. "You can get money out of this! Call this good service, badgering customers with stupid questions?"

**"Yes," said Harry quickly. "Listen, how much would it be to get to London?" **

**"Eleven Sickles," said Stan, "but for firteen you get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot water bottle an' a toofbrush in the colour of your choice." **

"That's... great," said Sirius, stifling his laughter.

**Harry rummaged once more in his trunk, extracted his money bag and shoved some silver into Stan's hand. **

"Hopefully he'll shut up now and leave him alone," said James.

**He and Stan then lifted his trunk, with Hedwig's cage balanced on top, up the steps of the bus. **

"That's better," muttered Lily.

**There were no seats; **

"Well, no there won't be at night - they'll be beds, though," said Remus.

**instead, half-a-dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows. Candles were burning in brackets beside each bed, illuminating the wood-panelled walls. **

"I hate the Knight Bus," muttered Remus. "He really needs to learn how to drive."

**A tiny wizard in a nightcap at the rear of the bus muttered, "Not now, thanks, I'm pickling some slugs," and rolled over in his sleep. **

They all blinked and stared at the book.

"As you do," said Sirius.

**"You 'ave this one," Stan whispered, shoving Harry's trunk under the bed right behind the driver, who was sitting in an armchair in front of the steering wheel. **

"What a great job," sighed Peter. "Sitting in an armchair, driving all day."

"Highly ambitious, then, Peter," said James,with a smile.

**"This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Neville Longbottom, Ern." **

"Well, it's actually Harry Potter, but you obviously don't know that," said Lily.

**Ernie Prang, an elderly wizard wearing very thick glasses, nodded to Harry, who nervously flattened his fringe again and sat down on his bed. **

"The driver still hasn't had his eyes checked over, then," muttered James.

**"Take 'er away, Ern," said Stan, sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie's. **

**There was another tremendous BANG, and next moment Harry found himself flat on his bed, thrown backwards by the speed of the Knight Bus. **

"By the way, Harry, you might want to hold on - it's fast, you see," said Remus.

**Pulling himself up. Harry stared out of the dark window and saw that they were now bowling along a completely different street. **

"It'll be where they were before you flagged them down," said James, smiling.

**Stan was watching Harry's stunned face with great enjoyment. **

**"This is where we was before you flagged us down," he said. "Where are we, Ern? Somewhere in Wales?" **

**"Ar," said Ernie. **

"I wonder if they actually know where they are," said Remus.

"'Course they do! They're professionals," said James.

Lily looked at James as though he was mad.

**"How come the Muggles don't hear the bus?" said Harry. **

**"Them!" said Stan contemptuously. "Don' listen properly do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don'" **

"Well, some of them do, before their memories are Modified," muttered Remus.

**"Best go wake up Madam Marsh, Stan," said Ern. "We'll be in Abergavenny in a minute." **

**Stan passed Harry's bed and disappeared up a narrow wooden staircase. Harry was still looking out of the window, feeling increasingly nervous. Ernie didn't seem to have mastered the use of a steering wheel. **

"He hasn't in our time, Harry, so I don't think he ever will," said James.

**The Knight Bus kept mounting the pavement, but it didn't hit anything; lines of lamp posts, letter-boxes and bins jumped out of its way as it approached and back into position once it had passed. **

"Just as well, really," said Remus, chuckling.

**Stan came back downstairs, followed by a faintly green witch wrapped in a travelling cloak. **

**"'Ere you go, Madam Marsh," said Stan happily, as Ern stamped in the brake and the beds slid a foot or so towards the front of the bus. Madam Marsh clamped a handkerchief to her mouth and tottered down the steps. Stan threw her bag out after her and rammed the door shut; **

"Not the ideal mode of transportation if you're travel-sick," said James.

"You could become travel-sick just by being on that bus," said Sirius.

"True..."

**there was another loud BANG, and they were thundering down a narrow country lane, trees leaping out of the way. **

"I wonder if the tree roots come up as well," said Sirius.

"What?"

"The trees move out of the way- do the roots, too?"

"I don't think it really matters - just as long as he doesn't crash into one of them while my boy is in there," said Lily.

**Harry wouldn't have been able to sleep even if he had been travelling on a bus that didn't keep banging loudly and jumping a hundred miles at a time. **

"I can't sleep in moving things, either, Harry," said Lily.

**His stomach churned as he fell back to wondering what was going to happen to him, and whether the Dursleys had managed to get Aunt Marge off the ceiling yet. **

"Nah, the Ministry of Magic will've sorted that out by now," said Sirius.

"Yeah," said Peter. "I once turned an entire shop yellow without meaning to, and the Ministry fixed it in about a second."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" said Sirius, smiling at the memory.

**Stan had unfolded a copy of the _Daily_ _Prophet_ and was now reading with his tongue between his teeth. **

"D'you think he has trouble reading?" said Lily.

"Maybe," said Remus.

"Doesn't really matter, though," said Peter.

**A large photograph of a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair blinked slowly at Harry from the front page. He looked strangely familiar. **

**"That man!" Harry said, forgetting his troubles for a moment. "He was on the Muggle news!" **

"It's that Black dude!" cried Sirius. "Ha ha Regulus - I've busted your arse and you've broken loose for me to get you again!"

"Or it could be you," said Lily.

"Why would I be on the run from the Ministry and the Muggles? I'm a good guy!"

**Stanley turned to the front page and chuckled. **

**"Sirius Black," he said, nodding. **

There was a stunned silence.

They all turned to look at Sirius, who was white-faced, looking at the book as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What the hell did you do that you're in prison for?" asked Remus in hushed tones.

"Not only that, but how the hell did you break loose from Azkaban?" said James, impressed. "Respect, mate!"

"I dunno..." croaked Sirius.

Lily, however, looked warily at him. "Well, if rumours are true - he's capable of being so stupid that it nearly killed someone."

Sirius turned to look at her with an angry look on his face. "If you're on about the thing with Snape, I just made a stupid mistake! That's all - it was a stupid prank that went wrong! Mind you, he would have deserved it!"

"You think anyone deserves that?" asked Remus.

**"'Course 'e was on the Muggle news, Neville. Where you been?" **

"Living with Muggles," said Peter.

**He gave a superior sort of smile at the blank look on Harry's face, removed the front page and handed it to Harry. **

**"You oughta read the papers more, Neville." **

"Good, good," said James. "We can see what you've done, Sirius, so you know not to do it!"

"I dunno if I want to know what I've done..." said Sirius anxiously.

**Harry held the paper up to the candlelight and read: **

**BLACK STILL AT LARGE **

**Sirius Black, **

"So it's definitely you, then, Padfoot," said Peter.

"SHUT UP!"

**possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, **

"Sweet Jesus..." muttered Remus.

**is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. **

**"We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, **

"He's the dick who put Hagrid in Azkaban, isn't he?" said James, disgusted.

"Think so."

James snorted.

**"and we beg the magical community to remain calm." **

"Hey! I'm not about to commit mass murder!" said Sirius hotly. "I've been wrongly accused, that's all!"

"Of course you have, mate!" said James loyally, clapping him on the back.

Peter shifted.

**Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. **

"Oh, how clever of him to expose us like that," said James sarcastically.

"They probably already knew - they couldn't exactly keep Voldemort quiet, could they?" said Remus.

"I suppose..."

**"Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. **

"Well, yes he's a nutter, but then again, most people are," said James. "I'm a nutter,too."

**He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. **

"Like I said- what exactly am I gonna do? I'm not about to draw attention to myself if I'm on the run!"

"Exactly," said James. "Snape's still alive and well at Hogwarts- there's no one else he hates enough to..."

**I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it- who'd believe him if he did?" **

"I suppose he has a point, but that doesn't mean that I like you Fudge," growled Remus.

**While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand which Muggles use to kill each other), **

"Except that it's not really wand shaped at all," muttered Lily sarcastically.

**the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, **

There was another stunned silence.

Sirius looked up fearfully at the others.

"What the hell happened?" said James.

Sirius shook his head.

**when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse. **

"Oh my God, Sirius," whispered James.

"I'd never know any kind of curse like that," he said defiantly.

"Sirius," frowned Remus. "You're clever, you could have learnt it any time- not that I'm saying you did, it's just..."

"I've been stitched up," he said, folding his arms.

"Must be," said James. "Sounds like Dark Magic to me, Sirius would never use Dark Magic. Maybe he was cornering some Death Eater and they blasted the street and he Disapperated."

"Is it possible that you'd go and side with your family and keep the peace, Sirius?" asked Remus.

"Are you wise- of course not! I hate the lot of them!"

**Harry looked into the shadowed eyes of Sirius Black, the only part of his sunken face that seemed alive. **

"Harry thinks I'm a monster," said Sirius softly.

James put a hand on his shoulder.

**Harry had never met a vampire, but he had seen pictures of them in his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, and Black, with his waxy white skin, looked just like one. **

"Thanks," muttered Sirius. "Let's see how good you look after twelve years in Azkaban!"

"Christ, Sirius, twelve years! That's a long time, mate," said Remus.

**"Scary-lookin' fing, inee?" said Stan, who had been watching Harry read. **

**"He murdered _thirteen people?_" said Harry, handing the page back to Stan, "with _one curse?_" **

"That's it, Harry, rub it in, why don't you!"

"Hey! Harry's doing nothing wrong! It's not his fault! Don't you have a go at him!" snapped Lily.

"Sorry..."

**"Yep," said Stan. "In front of witnesses an' all. Broad daylight. Big trouble it caused, dinnit, Ern?" **

James wasn't convinced- this just wasn't the Sirius he knew and loved. It was the direct opposite. Someone can't change that much, can they?

**"Ar," said Ernie darkly. **

**Stan swivelled in his armchair, his hands on the back, the better to look at Harry. **

**"Black woz a big supporter of You-Know-Oo," he said. **

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU! I'D RATHER BE SHOVED UP A DONKEY'S ARSE THAN JOIN HIM! THAT'S WAY BELOW THE BELT! YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE, MATE, YOU REALLY HAVE..."

"Sirius, SIRIUS!" shouted James.

Sirius looked at him.

"I wouldn't go losing your temper- not with this..."

"You don't believe it, do you?"

"No- it's just not you! There's no way in hell you'd join Voldemort." Peter flinched. "There has to be some kind of explanation."

"But what?"

"Listen - bad guy or not, you're not stupid enough to start a wizard duel in broad daylight. The only think I can think of is the fact that when you lose your temper- you can do anything."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Twelve years ago, we died!" said James, pointing at Lily and himself. "What if you found something out and went nuts with him. I know you Sirius. Totally lose that temper of yours and that's it - the rational part of your brain just switches off. Look at what you said to Snape!"

Sirius nodded.

James looked at Remus, and they silently agreed that it was more likely than Sirius joining the dark side, or murdering thirteen people in broad daylight.

**"What, Voldemort?" said Harry, without thinking. **

Peter flinched.

"There's nothing wrong with saying Voldemort's name," said James.

Peter flinched again.

**Even Stan's pimples went white; Ern jerked the steering wheel so hard that a whole farmhouse had to jump aside to avoid the bus. **

**"You outta your tree?" yelped Stan. **

"Are you implying that my son is a monkey?" said James dangerously, eyes narrowing.

**"'Choo say 'is name for?" **

**"Sorry," said Harry hastily. "Sorry- I forgot-" **

**"Forgot!" said Stan weakly. "Blimey, me 'eart's goin' that fast..." **

**"So- so Black was a supporter of You-Know-Who?" Harry prompted apologetically. **

"Nope," said James and Remus together, with such certainty that Sirius smiled weakly at them gratefully.

**"Yeah," said Stan, still rubbing his chest. **

"HEY! We know him better than anyone! If we say no, then we're right!" stormed Remus.

"Damn straight!" added James.

They both looked at Peter, who hastily nodded his head furiously.

Lily smiled in agreement.

"Yeah, that's right."

"No, that's wrong," growled James.

**Very close to You-Know-Oo, they say... **

"What a load of crap!" snapped Sirius hotly.

**anyway, when little 'Arry Potter put paid to You-Know-'Oo" - Harry nervously flattened his fringe down again- "all You-Know-'Oo's supporters was tracked down, wasn't they, Ern? Most of 'em knew it was all over, wiv You-Know-'Oo gone, and they came quiet. **

"I doubt it somehow," said James coolly.

"Me too - they're all dirty, stinking cowards! They'd never come quietly!" spat Sirius. "And to think that people think I'm like that! How could they even...?"

**But not Sirius Black. I 'eard he thought 'e'd be second-in-command once You-Know-'Oo 'ad taken over. **

"This guy's beginning to seriously bug me," said James, rubbing his fists together.

**"Anyway, they cornered Black in the middle of a street full of Mugles an' Black took out 'is wand and 'e blasted 'alf the street apart, an' a wizard got it, an' so did a dozen Muggles what got in the way. **

"Twelve Muggles and a wizard," muttered James. "See- the wizard must've been a Death Eater!"

"But they'd've identified that," said Remus frowning.

They paused in thought.

"Maybe it was a spy- you know, a Death Eater posing as a good guy," said James slowly. "And Sirius found out who he was and whatever he did, and flipped."

"Yeah..."

Sirius just sat there, dazed.

**'Orrible, eh? An' you know what Black did then?" Stan continued in a dramatic whisper. **

**"What?" said Harry. **

"Don't believe this, Harry!" said James. "It's all rubbish!"

**"_Laughed_," said Stan. "Jus' stood there an' laughed. **

"OK, Sirius, that's a bit crazy..." said James alarmed.

"You don't know who it was I supposedly killed yet," said Sirius.

**An' when reinforcements from the Ministry of Magic got there, 'e went wiv 'em quiet as anyfink, still laughing 'is 'ead off. **

"OK - I believe you'd come in quietly. Then you'd explain yourself... if you were some kind of nutter Dark Wizard - you'd've scampered fast - you're not stupid," said Remus.

**'Cos 'e's mad, inee, Ern? Inee mad?" **

**"If he weren't when he went to Azkaban, he will be now," said Ern in his slow voice. "I'd blow meself up before I set foot in that place. Serves him right, mind... after what he did..." **

"Nobody asked your opinion!" snapped James.

"Well, you'll find they did-" started Peter.

"SHUT UP!"

Peter sat quietly, continuing to look guilty. Remus frowned at him.

**"They 'ad a job coverin' it up, din' they, Ern?" Stan said. **

"This guy is annoying me," said James, through clenched teeth.

**"'Ole street blown up an' all them Muggles dead. What was it they said 'ad 'appened, Ern?" **

**"Gas explosion," grunted Ernie. **

**"An' now 'e's out," said Stan, examining the picture of Black's gaunt face again. "Never been a breakout from Azkaban before, 'as there, Ern? Beats me 'ow 'e did it. **

"God, Sirius, you must really be some wizard if you can do that," said Remus, impressed.

**Frightenin', eh? Mind, I don't fancy 'is chances against them Azkaban guards, eh, Ern?" **

They all shivered.

"Dementors?" asked Lily.

"Yeah," James replied. "Horrible things..."

**Ernie suddenly shivered. **

**"Talk about summat else, Stan, there's a good lad. Them Azkaban guards give me the collywobbles." **

"Damn straight," said Peter weakly.

**Stan put the paper away reluctantly and Harry leant against the window of the Knight Bus, feeling worse than ever. He couldn't help imagining what Stan might be telling his passengers in a few nights' time. **

**"'Ear about that 'Arry Potter? Blew up 'is aunt! We 'ad 'im 'ere on the Knight Bus, di'n't we, Ern? **

"I'd rather that than it be for the murder of thirteen people," muttered Sirius.

**'E was tryin' to run for it..." **

**He, Harry, had broken wizard law just like Sirius Black. Was inflating Aunt Marge bad enough to land him in Azkaban? **

"I doubt it, Harry," said James calmly.

"I'd keep you company if it did, though," said Sirius sadly.

**Harry didn't know anything about the wizard prison, though everyone he'd ever heard speak of it did so in the same fearful tone. **

"'Cause it would be living hell, that's why," said James. "Living with Dementors-" he broke off shuddering, clapping Sirius on the shoulder.

**Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, had spent two months there only last year. Harry wouldn't soon forget the look of terror on Hagrid's face when he had been told where he was going, and Hagrid was one of the bravest people Harry knew. **

"I reckon even Dumbledore would be afraid to go there," said Remus.

**The Knight Bus rolled through the darkness, scattering bushes and bollards, telephone boxes and trees, and Harry lay, restless and miserable, on his feather bed. After a while, Stan remembered that Harry had paid for hot chocolate, but poured it all over Harry's pillow when the bus moved abruptly from Anglesea to Aberdeen. **

"Thanks, brilliant service," muttered James sarcastically.

**One by one, wizards and witches in dressing-gowns and slippers descended from the upper floors to leave the bus. They all looked very pleased to go. **

"Anyone would be with that driving!" said Peter.

**Finally, Harry was the only passenger left. **

**"Right then, Neville," said Stan, clapping his hands, "where-abouts in London?" **

**"Diagon Alley," said Harry. **

**"Righto," said Stan, "'old tight, then..." **

**BANG.**

**They were thundering along Charing Cross Road. Harry sat up and watched buildings and benches squeeze themselves out of the Knight Bus's way. The sky was getting a little lighter. He would lie low for a couple of hours, go to Gringotts the moment it opened, then set off- where, he didn't know. **

"No, Harry- you will stay at the Leaky Cauldron, you hear me?" said Lily, in her commanding mother voice.

**Ern slammed on the brakes and the Knight Bus skidded to a halt in front of a small and shabby-looking pub, the Leaky Cauldron, behind which lay the magical entrance to Diagon Alley. **

**"Thanks," Harry said to Ern.**

**He jumped down the steps and helped Stan lower his trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the pavement. **

**"Well," said Harry, "bye then!" **

"And I hope we don't see you again, you annoying freak!" said James.

**But Stan wasn't paying attention. **

"Oh, that's nice!" cried Lily angrily.

**Still standing in the doorway to the bus, he was goggling at the shadowy entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. **

**"_There_ you are, Harry," said a voice. **

"Who?" asked James.

"Dunno, it just says a voice," replied Sirius.

"Maybe it's you, mate."

"Yeah, I'm likely to hang round outside a wizard street when I'm a mass murderer on the run."

**Before Harry could turn, he felt a hand on his shoulder. At the same time, Stan shouted, "Blimey! Ern, come 'ere! Come '_ere!_" **

"STEP RIGHT UP! STEP RIGHT UP! THIS IS MY SON AND MY BEST MATE HERE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINING PLEASURE! THEY LOVE BEING GOGGLED AT BY FOOLS WHO CAN'T DRIVE BUSES!" yelled James sarcastically.

**Harry looked up at the owner of the hand on his shoulder and he felt a bucketful of ice cascade into his stomach- he had walked right into Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic himself. **

"Seems Sirius is better at keeping himself hidden," said James with a smile.

Lily glared at him.

"What? Now, Harry won't be running round on the streets- he'll be given a trial and hopefully they'll all understand."

**Stan leapt onto the pavement beside them. **

**"What didja call Neville, Minister?" he said excitedly. **

**Fudge, a portly little man in a long, pinstriped cloak, looked cold and exhausted. **

"Well, I think Stan's about to make a right idiot of himself," said Lily smiling.

**"Neville?" he repeated, frowning. "This is Harry Potter." **

**"I knew it!" Stan shouted gleefully. **

"No you didn't," said Lily crossly.

James and Remus were laughing, Sirius soon joined in, though he wasn't as enthusiastic as the others.

**"Ern! Ern! Guess 'oo Neville is, Ern! 'E's 'Arry Potter! I can see 'is scar!" **

Lily raised her eyebrows, a cool expression on her face.

**"Yes," said Fudge testily. "Well, I'm very glad the Knight Bus picked Harry up, but he and I need to step inside the Leaky Cauldron now..." **

**Fudge increased the pressure on Harry's shoulder, and Harry found himself being steered inside the pub. **

Remus shuffled. "What's going on? Surely Fudge himself wouldn't get involved with some daft kid's underage magic problem? I mean, Fudge is just there on his own, if he's gonna be arrested, they'd have someone there doing it here and now."

"Good point, my friend!" said James.

Lily looked slightly relieved.

**A stooping figure bearing a lantern appeared through the door behind the bar. It was Ton, the wizened, toothless landlord. **

**"You've got him, Minister!" said Tom. "Will you be wanting anything? Beer? Brandy?" **

"See, Fudge must've been there asking Tom to keep an eye out for Harry," Remus went on. "To make sure he's safe..."

**"Perhaps a pot of tea," said Fudge, who still hadn't let go of Harry. **

**There was a loud scraping and puffing from behind them, and Stan and Ern appeared, carrying Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage and looking around excitedly. **

**"'Ow come you di'n't tell us 'oo you are, eh, Neville?" said Stan, beaming at Harry, while Ernie's owlish face peered interestedly over Stan's shoulder. **

"They're still calling him Neville!" cried James, laughing.

**"And a _private_ parlour, please, Tom," said Fudge pointedly. **

**"Bye," said Harry miserably to Stan and Ern, as Tom beckoned Fudge towards the passage that led from the bar. **

**"Bye, Neville!" called Stan. **

They all laughed again.

**Fudge marched Harry along the narrow passage after Tom's lantern, and then into a small parlour. Tom clicked his fingers, a fire burst into life in the grate, and he bowed himself out of the room. **

"I love doing that," said James. "Clicking your fingers and the fire goes on! It's the little things!"

**"Sit down, Harry," said Fudge, indicating a chair by the fire. **

**Harry sat down, feeling goose bumps rising up his arms despite the glow of the fire. **

"It'll be all right, Harry, darling. Just don't say anything stupid, and don't lost your temper."

**Fudge took off his pinstriped cloak and tossed it aside, then hitched up the trousers of his bottle-green suit and sat down opposite Harry. **

**"I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry. The Minister for Magic." **

"Well, dur!" said James, rolling his eyes.

"Tell us something we don't know," added Remus.

**Harry already knew this, of course; he had seen Fudge once before, but as he had been wearing his father's Invisibility Cloak at the time, Fudge wasn't to know that. **

"Fooled the Minister of Magic, Harry, and I'm proud of you, son!" said James.

**Tom the innkeeper reappeared, wearing an apron over his nightshirt and bearing a tray of tea and crumpets. He placed the tray on a table between Fudge and Harry, and left the parlour, closing the door behind him. **

"See, you don't normally treat criminals to tea and crumpets!" cried Remus. "Nope, I think Harry's gonna be let off!"

**"Well, Harry," said Fudge, pouring out tea, "you've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think... but you're safe, and that's what matters." **

"This is making no sense," muttered James.

**Fudge buttered himself a crumpet and pushed the plate towards Harry. **

**"Eat, Harry, you look dead on your feet. Now then... You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Miss Marjorie Dursley. **

"Awww..." whined Sirius.

**Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched to Privet Drive a few hours ago. Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all. So that's that, and no harm done." **

"What?" said Lily confused.

The others shrugged.

**Fudge smiled at Harry over the rim of his teacup, rather like an uncle surveying his favourite nephew. **

"Is Fudge sucking up, or something- you know, because he's famous?" asked James.

"Dunno..."

**Harry, who couldn't believe his ears, opened his mouth to speak, couldn't think of anything to say, and closed it again. **

"Best idea, Harry- stay quiet..."

**"Ah, you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?" said Fudge. "Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, Harry, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays." **

"He always stays at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays!" snapped Lily. "They would never let him stay at Privet Drive!"

**Harry unstuck his throat. **

**"I _always_ stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays," he said, "and I don't ever want to go back to Privet Drive." **

"Damn straight, son!"

**"Now, now, I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've calmed down," said Fudge in a worried tone. "They are your family, after all, and I'm sure you are fond of each other- er- _very_ deep down." **

"Wanna bet?" said Lily coolly.

**It didn't occur to Harry to put Fudge right. He was still waiting to hear what was going to happen to him now. **

**"So all that remains," said Fudge, now buttering himself a second crumpet, "is to decide where you're going to spend the last two weeks of your holidays. **

"Oh my God, he actually has got off," said James, as though he hardly dared to believe it.

**I suggest you take a room here at the Leaky Cauldron and-" **

"Excellent suggestion!" said James brightly. "He can go explore all the shops at his leisure!"

**"Hang on," blurted Harry, "what about my punishment?" **

"Harry- what the hell are you doing?" cried James. "Shut up, you idiot!"

"Oh, Harry, he's such a good boy!" cooed Lily.

**Fudge blinked. **

**"Punishment?" **

**"I broke the law!" Harry said. "The Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry!" **

"Harry, keep your mouth shut!" said Remus. "He's let you off, for God's sake!"

**"Oh, my dear boy, we're not going to punish you for a little thing like that!" cried Fudge, waving his crumpet impatiently. "It was an accident! We don't send people to Azkaban just for blowing up their aunts!" **

"But she's not my son's aunt," said Lily.

**But this didn't tally at all with Harry's past dealings with the Ministry of Magic. **

"Who cares about that? He's letting you off- take the opportunity!" said Sirius.

**"Last year, I got an official warning just because a house-elf smashed a pudding in my uncle's house!" said Harry, frowning. "The Ministry of Magic said I'd be expelled from Hogwarts if there was anymore magic there!" **

"True- which is all the more reason for you to accept the fact that Fudge's gonna let you off!" said James.

**Unless Harry's eyes were deceiving him, **

"Which is likely if your eyesight's anything like your father's," muttered Remus.

James smacked Remus.

**Fudge was suddenly looking awkward. **

**"Circumstances chance, Harry... we have to take into account... in the present climate... surely you don't _want_ to be expelled?" **

"Of course he doesn't," said James, as though Fudge was stupid.

**"Of course I don't," said Harry. **

**"Well, then what's all the fuss about?" laughed Fudge airily. **

"Exactly!" cried James.

**"Now, have a crumpet, Harry, while I go and see if Tom's got a room for you." **

**Fudge strode out of the parlour and Harry stared after him. There was something extremely odd going on. Why had Fudge been waiting for him at the Leaky Cauldron, if not to punish him for what he'd done? **

"Who cares, you've not been punished- that's the main thing!" said Remus.

**And now Harry came to think of it, surely it wasn't usual for the Minister for Magic _himself_ to get involved in matters of underage magic? **

"He's got brains, your son," said Sirius, smiling.

"Of course he has- gets them from his father!"

Lily tutted and rolled her eyes.

**Fudge came back, accompanied by Tom the innkeeper. **

**"Room eleven's free, Harry," said Fudge. "I think you'll be very comfortable. **

"See, Lily, safe and sound, just like I thought he would be, and he's going back to Hogwarts in a few weeks' time!" said James brightly.

**Just one thing, and I'm sure you'll understand: I don't want you wandering off into Muggle London, all right? Keep to Diagon Alley. **

"It's none of his business where Harry goes!" stormed Lily.

"You want him running round in a huge Muggle city on his own?" said James, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Of course I don't! But that's not the point! Fudge has no right to tell Harry where to go!"

"If I were Harry, I'd listen to everything Fudge told me, after what he's just let Harry off with," said Remus.

**And you're to be back here before dark each night. Sure you'll understand. Tom will be keeping an eye on you for me." **

"Why's he so bothered?" said Sirius.

Remus looked at Sirius and bit his lip.

"What?" Sirius asked him. "Come on, spit it out."

"Maybe he's worried you'll turn up and harm him, or something," said Remus.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" said James hotly. "Sirius would never harm Harry!"

"I know he wouldn't! That's not what I'm saying," said Remus hastily. "It's just that, everyone thinks Sirius is in league with Voldemort-" Peter flinched, "-and Harry doesn't seem to have a clue who Sirius is."

"Right..."

"I don't think Harry's aware that he's your best friend, James, or that he's his Godfather- anything."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Look. Harry defeated Voldemort." Peter flinched. "If everyone believes Sirius to be Voldemort's-" Peter flinched again, "-second hand man, they're going to assume that he's broken out to try and get revenge in some way."

"Ok, Ok, slow down, but Sirius will do no such thing, so there's no worries," said James.

"I know, but they won't!" said Remus pointing at the book.

"This is making my head hurt..."

**"OK," said Harry slowly, "but why-?" **

**"Don't want to lose you again, do we?" said Fudge with a hearty laugh. "No, no... best we know where you are... I mean..." **

**Fudge cleared his throat loudly and picked up his pinstriped cloak. **

"Yeah, Fudge seems to be hiding something..." muttered James. "Let's assume you're right for now, Remus."

"That's big of you!" Remus muttered back.

**"Well, I'll be off, plenty to do, you know." **

**"Have you had any luck with Black yet?" Harry asked. **

**Fudge's fingers slipped on the silver fastenings of his cloak. **

"I take my earlier statement back, Remus. Let's assume you're definitely right," said James.

"Thank you," said Remus smugly.

**"What's that? Oh, you've heard- well, no, not yet, but it's only a matter of time. The Azkaban guards have never yet failed... **

"Why don't they just call them Dementors?" said Lily.

"Suppose Azkaban guards sounds scarier to one as young as Harry- especially if you don't know what they do- then Dementor would be enough..." said Remus.

**and they are angrier than I've ever seem them." **

**Fudge shuddered slightly. **

**"So, I'll say goodbye." **

**He held out his hand and Harry, shaking it, had a sudden idea. **

"Really- do tell," said James.

"An idea, eh?" said Remus, stroking his chin.

"Will you two stop acting like prats!" snapped Lily.

**"Er- Minister? Can I ask you something?" **

**"Certainly," smiled Fudge. **

**"Well, third-years at Hogwarts are allowed to visit Hogsmeade, but my aunt and uncle didn't sign the permission form. D'you think you could?" **

"Brilliant!" cried James. "McGonagall can't defy the Minister of Magic!"

**Fudge was looking uncomfortable. **

**"Ah," he said. "No. No, I'm very sorry, Harry, but as I'm not your parent or guardian-" **

"Awww," whined Sirius. "C'mon, you've bent one rule today- surely you could just bend one more..."

**"But you're the Minister for Magic," said Harry eagerly. "If you gave me permission-" **

**"No, I'm sorry, Harry, but rules are rules," said Fudge flatly. **

"Rules were made to be broken," said Sirius.

"And if I were you Black, I wouldn't follow that rule anymore- look where it may have turned you into..." said Lily.

**"Perhaps you'll be able to visit Hogsmeade next year. In fact, I think it's best if you don't... yes... well, I'll be off. Enjoy your stay, Harry." **

"He's not gonna sign it in case Sirius turns up near Hogwarts and attacks him, or something," said Remus sadly.

"But Sirius won't, so that's OK," said James.

"I know, James, but Harry doesn't."

**And with a last smile and shake of Harry's hand, Fudge left the room. Tom now moved forward, beaming at Harry. **

**"If you'll follow me, Mr Potter," he said. "I've already taken your things up..." **

"I love the Leaky Cauldron," said James.

"Me too," said Sirius. "Tom's butterbeer is so good..."

**Harry followed Tom up a handsome wooden staircase to a door with a brass number eleven on it, which Tom unlocked and opened for him. **

**Inside was a very comfortable-looking bed, some highly polished oak furniture, a cheerfully crackling fire and, perched on top of the wardrobe - **

**"Hedwig!" Harry gasped. **

"How do owls do that?" muttered Sirius.

The others shrugged.

"They're clever," said Peter stupidly.

**The snowy owl clicked her beak and fluttered down onto Harry's arm. **

**"Very smart owl you've got there," chuckled Tom. "Arrived about five minutes after you did. If there's anything you need, Mr Potter, don't hesitate to ask." **

"Far better service than on the Knight Bus," said James, satisfied.

**He gave another bow and left. **

"Too much bowing," muttered Lily.

Remus nodded in agreement.

**Harry sat on the bed for a long time, absent-mindedly stroking Hedwig. The sky outside was changing rapidly from deep, velvety blue to cold, steely grey and then, slowly, to pink shot with gold. **

"Oh, Harry, darling, try to get some sleep. You'll be exhausted..." said Lily.

**Harry could hardly believe that he'd only left Privet Drive a few hours ago, that he wasn't expelled, and that he was now facing two completely Dursley-free weeks. **

"WOO-HOO!" cheered James.

"Quality time to stock up on joke products!" cried Sirius.

"Damn straight!" said Remus, smiling.

**"It's been a very weird night, Hedwig," he yawned. **

**And without even removing his glasses, he lumped back onto his pillows and fell asleep. **

"You make sure you have a nice long lie-in, Harry," fussed Lily.

"Lily, he's fine, stop mothering him," said James impatiently.

"But I'm his mother!"

"I know you are, but you're acting like a mother!"

"That's what I'm supposed to do!"

"Yes, but you sound like _my_ mother!"

"OK, OK, stop it, you sound like a married couple!" said Remus.

Sirius burst out laughing.

Lily and James glared at them.

"Will someone else read?" said Sirius.

"Sure," said Remus, taking the book from him.

A/N: Thanks loonygrl90!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still isn't mine.**

**CHAPTER FOUR **

**THE LEAKY CAULDRON **

**It took Harry several days to get used to his strange new freedom. Never before had he been able to get up whenever he wanted or eat whatever he fancied. **

"One of the joys of living here," said James.

"Damn straight," smiled Sirius.

**He could even go wherever he liked, **

"No you can't," said Sirius. "You can't go into Muggle London."

**as long as it was in Diagon Alley, and as this long cobbled street was packed with the most fascinating wizard shops in the world, Harry felt no desire to break his word to Fudge and stray back into the Muggle world. **

"Well, you could do it anyway as you didn't actually say anything to Fudge," said Peter.

"Yes he did," said Remus. "He said OK."

"Oh," said Peter, sulking.

**Harry ate breakfast each morning in the Leaky Cauldron, where he liked watching other guests: funny little witches from the country, up for a day's shopping; venerable-looking wizards arguing over the latest article in _Transfiguration Today_; **

"Do you still get that, James?" asked Remus.

"Yep."

Sirius laughed.

**wild-looking warlocks, raucous dwarfs and, once, what looked suspiciously like a hag, who ordered a plate of raw liver from behind a thick woollen balaclava. **

"Probably my mother," said Sirius.

James laughed.

"I hope Harry'll be OK in that pub," said Lily anxiously. "Dodgey people in there..."

"Harry's perfectly fine. Tom's a good guy, he'll not let him come to any harm, said Remus.

**After breakfast Harry would go out into the backyard, take out his wand, tap the third brick from the left above the dustbin, and stand back as the archway into Diagon Alley opened in the wall. **

"I wonder what would happen if someone moved the dustbin," said Peter.

"The dustbin swallows you, then spits you out, and you really do stink!" said James.

"How do you know that?" said Lily.

"How do you think?"

"You tried it?"

"Got it in one! Took weeks for the smell to go away, didn't it, Sirius?"

Sirius nodded.

**Harry spent the long sunny days exploring the shops and eating under the brightly coloured umbrellas outside cafes, where his fellow diners were showing each other purchases ("it's a lunascope, old boy - no more messing around with moon charts, see?") **

"We could do with a one of those..." muttered Remus.

"Nah, I think we're masters at calculating the lunar chart!" said James.

**or else discussing the case of Sirius Black **

"Well, at least it's given people something to talk about!" he said angrily.

**("personally, I won't let any of the children out alone until he's back in Azbaban.") **

"Oh, well, those children will be deprived of independence for a while, then, 'cos I don't plan on going back to Azkaban any time soon!"

**Harry didn't have to do his homework under the blankets by torchlight any more; now he could sit in the bright sunshine outside Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, finishing all his essays with occasional help from Florean Fortescue himself, who, apart from knowing a great deal about medieval witch-burnings, gave Harry free sundaes every half hour. **

"Oh, that's really nice of him," said Lily brightly.

"Yeah, guaranteed pass in an essay with free food!" said James. "How lucky can you be?"

**Once Harry had refilled his moneybag with gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts from his vault at Gringotts, he needed to exercise a lot of self-control not to spend the whole lot at once. **

"That's good, Harry," said Lily sternly. "You don't need to spend it all!"

"I couldn't do it- I'd be straight to Gambol and Japes!" said James.

**He had to keep reminding himself that he had five years to go at Hogwarts, and how it would feel sick to ask the Dursleys for money for spellbooks, to stop him buying a set of solid gold Gobstones (a wizarding game rather like marbles, in which the stones squirted a nasty-smelling liquid into the other player's face when they lost a point.) **

"Yes, we're aware of what Gobstones is," said Sirius sarcastically.

**He was sorely tempted, too, by the perfect, moving model of the galaxy in a large glass ball, which would have meant he never had to take another Astronomy lesson. But the thing that tested Harry's resolution most appeared in his favourite shop, **

"That goddamned Quidditch shop!" cursed Lily.

James looked at her as if he was mortally insulted.

**Quality Quidditch Supplies, a week after he'd arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. **

**Curious to know what the crowd in the shop was staring at, Harry edged his way inside and squeezed in amongst the excited witches nd wizards until he glimpsed a newly erected podium on which was mounted the most magnificent broom he had ever seen in his life. **

"A new broomstick?" said James eagerly.

"Harry already has a decent broom," said Remus.

"Exactly, there's no need to waste his money on something like that," said Lily.

"I'd buy him one," said Sirius flatly.

**"Just come out... prototype..." a square-jawed wizard was telling his companion. **

**"It's the fastest broom in the world, isn't it, Dad?" squeaked a boy younger than Harry, who was swinging off his father's arm. **

**"Irish International Side's just put in an order for seven of these beauties!" the proprietor of the shop told the crowd. "And they're favourites for the World Cup!" **

"Ah, the Quidditch World Cup," sighed James. "I'd take Harry to every one if I were still alive."

**A large witch in front of Harry moved, and he was able to read the sign next to the broom:**

"Oh good," said Remus.

**THE FIREBOLT **

**This state-of-the-art racing broom sports a streamlined, superfine handle of ash, treated with diamond-hand polish and hand-numbered with its own registration number. **

James gave a moan of longing.

**Each individual selected birch twig in the broomtail has been honed to aerodynamic perfection, giving the Firebolt unsurpassable balance and pinpoint precision. The Firebolt has an acceleration of 0-150 miles an hour in ten seconds and incorporates an unbreakable breaking charm. Price on request. **

James gave out a second moan of longing.

"Price on request?" said Peter blankly, "What does that mean?"

"It means it's very expensive," said Sirius dully.

**Price on request... Harry didn't like to think how much gold the Firebolt would cost. **

"Hey, if I still have money in my vault, I'll buy you one, Harry," said Sirius. "I promise!"

"Sirius, mate- they'll be hundreds of Galleons! You don't have enough money for that!" said James.

"I've missed out on twelve years of my Godson's life! It can be a combination of missed birthday and Christmas presents!"

"Sirius..."

"I won't here any more! You'd do the same."

**He had never wanted anything so much in his whole life- **

"All the more reason for me to buy you one!"

**but he had never lost a Quidditch match on his Nimbus Two Thousand, and what was the point in emptying his Gringotts vault for the Firebolt, when he had a very good broom already? **

"Exactly, Harry," said Lily. "No point wasting your money on that."

James, again, looked outraged, but said nothing, because he knew Lily was right.

**Harry didn't ask for the price, but he returned, almost every day after that, just to look at the Firebolt. **

"That's the kind of thing you'd do if you couldn't buy it," smiled Remus to James.

**There were, however, things that Harry needed to buy. He went to the apothecary to replenish his store of Potions' ingredients, and his school robes were now several inches too short in the arm and leg, he visited Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and bought new ones. Most important of all, he had to buy his new school books, which would include those of his two new subjects, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. **

"Good boy," said Lily.

"Divination's available?" said Remus. "Cool."

"It's a load of rubbish," said Sirius.

"Care of Magical Creatures is OK though..." said James.

**Harry got a surprise as he looked in at the bookshop window. Instead of the usual display of gold-embossed spellbooks the size of paving slabs, there was a large iron cage behind glass which held about a hundred copies of _The Monster Book of Monsters. _**

"Harry's got one of those, hasn't he?" said Lily.

"Yep! Hagrid gave him one for his birthday!" said James brightly.

**Torn pages were flying everywhere as the books grappled with each other, locked together in furious wrestling matches and snapping aggressively. **

"Designed for nice, quiet bedtime reading then," said Sirius sarcastically.

"The manager'll be pleased- remember when he went mad because he lost all his order for _The Invisible Book of Invisibility?_" said Peter.

"Oh yeah - I don't think I even remember where I put mine... it'll be in here somewhere..." said James.

**Harry pulled his booklist out of his pocket and consulted it for the first time. _The Monster Book of Monsters _was listed as the set book for Care of Magical Creatures. Now Harry understood why Hagrid had said it would come in useful. He felt relieved; he had been wondering whether Hagrid wanted help with some terrifying new pet. **

"Hopefully Hagrid will've learnt by now that they always land Harry in trouble in some way or another, though," said James.

"I doubt it," muttered Lily.

**As Harry entered Flourish and Blotts, the manager came hurrying towards him. **

**"Hogwarts?" he said abruptly. "Come to get your new books?" **

**"Yes," said Harry. "I need-" **

**"Get out of the way," said the manager impatiently, brushing Harry aside. **

"Well," stormed Lily, "how rude!"

"He obviously wants people to return to his shop, doesn't he?" snarled James.

**He drew on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large, knobbly walking tick and proceeded towards the door of the _Monster Books' _cage. **

"Well, if you'd listened to the customer, you'd know that he doesn't need one of those," snapped Remus.

**"Hang on," said Harry quickly, "I've already got one of those." **

**"Have you?" A loom of enormous relief spread over the manager's face. "Thank heavens for that, I've been bitten five times already this morning-" **

"You'd think that a bookshop owner would know how to deal with such books..." said Peter.

**A loud ripping noise rent the air; two of the _Monster Books_ had seized a third and were pulling it apart. **

"Why doesn't he put them in separate cages?" said James.

**"Stop it! Stop it!" cried the manager, poking the walking stick through the bars and knocking the books apart. "I'm never stocking them again, never! It's been bedlam! I thought we'd seen the worst when we bought two hundred copies of _The Invisible Book of Invisibility_ - cost a fortune, and we never found them... Well, is there anything else I can help you with?" **

"Maybe there was never an _Invisible Book of Invisibility_," said Sirius slowly. "Maybe some git said they'd published such a book, but didn't. Who would know the difference - they'd be invisible..."

James grinned, "Maybe... We'll never know, will we?"

**"Yes," said Harry, looking down his booklist. "I need _Unfogging the Future_, by Cassandra Vablatsky." **

**"Ah, starting Divination, are you?" said the manager, stripping off his gloves and leading Harry to the back on the shop, where there was a corner devoted to fortune-telling. A small table was stacked with volumes such as _Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks _and _Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul. _**

"What a load of rubbish," said James, folding his arms casually.

**"Here you are," said the manager, who had climbed a set of steps to take down a thick, black-bound book. "_Unfogging the Future_. Very good guide to all your basic fortune-telling methods - palmistry, crystal balls, bird entrails..." **

"Who cares?" said James, unfolding his arms, and waving them about impatiently.

**But Harry wasn't listening. **

"Harry, now you're being rude!" snapped Lily. "Pay attention, child!"

"Lily, cool it..."

**His eyes had fallen on another book, which was among a display on a small table: _Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming. _**

James burst out laughing.

**"Oh, I wouldn't read that if I were you," said the assistant lightly, looking to see what Harry was staring at. **

"Ridiculous, isn't it?" chuckled James.

The others looked at him as though he were mad.

**"You'll start seeing death omens everywhere, it's enough to frighten anyone to death." **

**But Harry continued to stare at the front cover of the book; it showed a black dog large as a bear, with gleaming eyes. **

"Hey! I take offence to being modelled on the front cover of a pointless Divnation book!" Sirius cried hotly.

**It looked oddly familiar... **

**The assistant pressed _Unfogging the Future_ into Harry's hands. **

**"Anything else?" he said. **

**"Yes," said Harry, tearing his eyes away from the dog's and dazedly consulting his booklist. "Er - I need _Intermediate Transfiguration_ and _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three._"**

"We had those books, too!" cried Peter excitedly.

The others stared at him.

**Harry emerged from Flourish and Blotts ten minutes later with his new books under his arm, and made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron, hardly noticing where he was going and bumping into several people. **

"Harry, you didn't see a death omen," said James, slightly amused. "It's just people making money out of other people's paranoia!"

**He tramped up the stairs to his room, went inside and tipped his books onto his bed. Somebody had been in to tidy; the windows were open and sun was pouring inside. Harry could hear the buses rolling by in the unseen Muggle street behind him, and the sound of the invisible crowd below in Diagon Alley. He caught sight of himself in the mirror over the basin. **

"And an extremely good-looking boy looked back," said James proudly.

"Because he takes after his father?"

"Of course!"

**"It can't have been a death omen," he told his reflection defiantly. **

"We know it couldn't have been," said James. "It was just a stray dog, or cat or something..."

**" I was panicking when I saw that thing in Magnolia Crescent. It was probably just a stray dog..." **

"You're reading my mind," said James.

Sirius smiled.

**He raised his hand automatically and tried to make his hair lie flat. **

"Don't waste your time, Harry," scowled James. "I've tried to make it lie flat for years- nothing works..."

**"You're fighting a losing battle there, dear," said his mirror in a wheezy voice. **

"Damn straight!"

**As the days slipped by, Harry started looking wherever he went for a sign of Ron or Hermione. **

"Awww," cooed Lily.

**Plenty of Hogwarts students were arriving in Diagon Alley now, with the start of term so near. Harry met Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, his fellow Gryffindors, in Quality Quidditch Supplies, **

"Men..." Lily sighed, shaking her head.

**where they, too, were ogling the Firebolt; he also ran into the real Neville Longbottom, a round-faced, forgetful boy, outside Flourish and Blotts. **

"You must think something of him, Harry, if you used his name as a disguise..." said James gently.

**Harry didn't stop to chat; Neville appeared to have mislaid his booklist, and was being told off by his very formidable-looking grandmother. Harry hoped she never found out that he'd pretended to be Neville while on the run from the Ministry of Magic. **

"Why?" asked James.

The others shrugged.

**Harry woke on the last day of the holidays, thinking that he would at least see Ron and Hermione tomorrow, on the Hogwarts Express. **

"True," said Sirius.

"Only one day to go," said Remus.

"But it'll seem like ages to Harry," said James.

**He got up, dressed, went for a last look at the Firebolt, and was just wondering where he'd have lunch, when someone yelled his name and he turned. **

They all smiled broadly.

"There they are!"

**"Harry! HARRY!" **

**They were there, both of them, sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, Ron looking incredibly freckly, and Hermione very brown, both waving frantically at him. **

"WOO-HOO!"

**"Finally!" said Ron, grinning at Harry as he sat down. "We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you'd left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's, and-" **

"Well, Harry's been there for two weeks, so he's already got his school stuff," said Remus.

**"I got all my school stuff last week," Harry explained. "And how did you know I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" **

**"Dad," said Ron simply. **

**Mr Weasley, who worked at the Ministry of Magic, would of course have heard the whole story of what had happened to Aunt Marge. **

They all laughed.

**"Did you _really_ blow up your aunt, Harry?" said Hermione in a very serious voice. **

"Yep!" said James proudly.

**"I didn't mean to," said Harry, while Ron roared with laugher. "I just- lost control." **

**"It's not funny, Ron," said Hermione sharply. "Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled." **

"Likewise," said Lily.

**"So am I," admitted Harry. "Forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested." He looked at Ron. "Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?" **

**"Probably 'cause it's you, isn't it?" shrugged Ron, still chuckling. "Famous Harry Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry'd do to _me_ if I blew up my aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me. **

They chuckled.

**Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight, too! **

"Excellent!" cried James. "A day's worth of freedom spent together!"

"Imagine the planning that could be done," sighed Sirius.

**So you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow! Hermione's there as well!" **

**Hermione nodded, beaming. "Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things." **

"Excellent!" said James again, beaming.

**"Excellent!" said Harry happily. **

James blinked at Remus and shrugged.

Then they all burst out laughing.

**"So, have you got all your new books and stuff?" **

**"Look at this," said Ron, pulling out a long thin box out of a bag and opening it. "Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair. And we've got all our books-" he pointed at a large bag under his chair. **

"That's nice," said Lily smiling.

**"What about those _Monster Books_, eh? **

"Tell us about it," mumbled James.

**The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted two." **

"I bet he did," said Remus with a smile.

"What's he complaining about, he's got rid of two more of them!" cried Sirius. "He should praise them forever!"

**"What's all that, Hermione?" Harry asked, pointing at not one, but three, bulging bags in the chair next to her. **

**"Well, I'm taking more subjects than you, aren't I?" said Hermione. **

They all rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

**"Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies-" **

"What the hell is she doing Muggle Studies for?" asked Sirius. "She's Muggle-born!"

"I do Muggle Studies, and I'm Muggle-Born- it's fascinating to learn about Muggles from a wizarding point of view."

**"What are you doing Muggle Studies for?" said Ron, rolling his eyes at Harry. "You're Muggle-born! Your mum and dad are Muggles! You already know all about Muggles!" **

"Exactly my point!" said Sirius. "What's the point of studying something you already know lots about?"

Lily glared at him, and he shut up.

**"But it'll be fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view," said Hermione earnestly. **

"See," said Lily flatly.

The boys rolled their eyes.

**"Are you planning to eat or sleep at all this year, Hermione?" asked Harry, while Ron sniggered. Hermione ignored them. **

"That's it, Hermione, you ignore those idiots!" said Lily encouragingly.

**"I've still got ten Galleons," she said, checking her purse. "It's my birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present." **

**"How about a nice _book_?" said Ron innocently. **

The boys sniggered.

Lily tutted.

**"No, I don't think so," said Hermione composedly. "I really want an owl. I mean, Harry's got Hedwig and you've got Errol-" **

**"I haven't," said Ron. "Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers." He pulled out his pet rat out of his pocket. "And I want to get him checked over," he added, placing Scabbers on the table in front of them. "I don't think Egypt agreed with him." **

"Well, it's a rat isn't it," said James. "Rats like dirty, smelly places."

"Oh, thanks very much!" snapped Peter.

"I didn't mean you," said James impatiently.

"Yeah, rats don't mind the hot that much- well, I wouldn't..." said Peter.

**Scabbers was looking thinner than usual, and there was a definite droop to his whiskers. **

**"There's a magical-creature shop just over there," said Harry, who knew Diagon Alley very well by now. "You can see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl." **

**So they paid for their ice-creams and crossed the street to the Magical Menagerie. **

"Urgh," said James and Sirius together.

"What's the matter with you two?" asked Lily.

"Have you ever been in the Magical Menagerie?"

"No."

"Just wait and hear the description..."

**There wasn't much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering or hissing. **

"Attractive," said Lily.

"Yeah..."

**The witch behind the counter was already advising a wizard on the care of double-ended newts, so Harry, Ron and Hermione waited, examining the cages. **

**A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies. **

"Lovely," said Peter.

**A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank, and a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise. **

They all laughed.

**Then there were cats of every colour, a noisy cage of ravens, a basket of funny custard-coloured furballs that were humming loudly, and, on the counter, a vast cage of sleek black rats which were playing some sort of skipping game using their long bald tails. **

"Hey- you don't skip with your tail, Peter," said Remus, with a laugh. "Hiding some of your rat talents, are you?"

"I can't even skip as a human, so how the hell do you expect me to be able to do it as a rat?" said Peter.

They all laughed.

**The double-ended newt wizard left and Ron approached the counter. **

**"It's my rat," he told the witch. "He's been a bit off-colour ever since I brought him back from Egypt." **

**"Bang him on the counter," said the witch, pulling a pair of heavy black spectacles out of her pocket. **

**Ron lifted Scabbers out of his inside pocket and placed him next to the cage of his fellow rats, who stopped their skipping tricks and scuffled to the wire for a better look. **

"Are rats really that clever?" asked Sirius.

"Of course they are," said Peter defiantly.

**Like nearly everything Ron owned, Scabbers the rat was second-hand (he had once belonged to Ron's brother Percy) and a bit battered. Next to the glossy rats in the cage, he looked especially woebegone. **

"Poor Scabbers," said James.

**"Hm," said the witch, picking Scabbers up. "How old is this rat?" **

"How old is Peter at the time?" said Remus.

"Hang on," said James. "I thought we agreed that the rat wasn't Peter."

"So we did," said Remus, smiling. "I forgot..."

"Why would he want to spend his life being a rat, anyway?" said Sirius. "He's got nothing to hide from."

**"Dunno," said Ron. "Quite old. He used to belong to my brother." **

**"What powers does he have?" said the witch, examining Scabbers closely. **

**"Er-" said Ron. The truth was that Scabbers had never shown the faintest trace of interesting powers. **

"Yeah, he's a useless pet rat," said Peter proudly.

**The witch's eyes moved from Scabber's tattered left ear to his front paw, which had a toe missing, and tutted loudly. **

**"He's been through the mill, this one," she said. **

"It's just a daft rat," said Sirius.

**"He was like that when Percy gave him to me," said Ron defensively. **

**"An ordinary, common or garden rat like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so," said the witch. "Now, if you were looking for something a bit more hard-wearing, you might like one of these..." **

"Awwww," said Lily sadly. "He'd dying. Poor Ron, he'll be so upset."

"He's always complaining about the rat, though," said James.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean to say that he doesn't care for it," said Remus.

**She indicated the black rats, who promptly started skipping again. **

They chuckled.

**Ron muttered, "Show-offs." **

They all laughed hard.

**"Well, if you don't want a replacement, you can try this Rat Tonic," said the witch, reaching under the counter and bringing out a small red bottle. **

**"OK," said Ron. "How much- OUCH!" **

**Ron buckled as something huge and orange came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on his head and then propelled itself, spitting madly at Scabbers. **

"A crazy cat after a dumb rat," said James. "Some things never change..."

**"NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" cried the witch, but Scabbers shot from between her hands like a bar of soap, landed splay-legged on the floor and then scampered for the door. **

**"Scabbers!" Ron shouted, racing out of the shop after him; Harry followed. **

"They'll never find him in the street," said James.

"They can always try," said Remus.

**It took them nearly ten minutes to find Scabbers, who had taken refuge under a wastepaper bin outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron stifled the trembling rat back into his pocket and straightened up, massaging his head. **

**"What _was_ that?" **

**"It was either a very big cat or quite a small tiger," said Harry. **

"Or both at the same time," said Sirius.

Remus frowned at him. "How could it be both at the same time? It'll be either one or the other."

"I dunno, it just sounded good in my head, so I thought it'd sound good out loud, too."

**"Where's Hermione?" **

**"Probably getting her owl." **

**They made their way back up the crowded street to the Magical Menagerie. As they reached it, Hermione came out, but she wasn't carrying an owl. Her arms were clamped tightly around the enormous ginger cat. **

"She's bought the tiger-cat?" said Sirius incredulously.

"Obviously," said Lily.

**"You _bought_ that monster?" said Ron, his mouth hanging open. **

**"He's _gorgeous_, isn't he?" said Hermione, glowing. **

"Why are girls always like that with pets?" said James, in an irritated voice. "They go all gooey over things that are cute and fluffy."

"Dead annoying, really," said Sirius, nodding.

**That was a matter of opinion, thought Harry. The cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy, but it was definitely a bit bow-legged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall. **

"And it might have done exactly that- which is why it's so grumpy- it has a permanent headache," said Sirius.

**Now that Scabbers was out of sight, however, the cat was purring contentedly in Hermione's arms. **

**"Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" said Ron. **

**"He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" said Hermione. **

"See? Girls talk to them in a gooey voice, and they cuddle them, and smother them, and talk to them, and do all other kinds of girl things," said James.

Lily smiled.

**"And what about Scabbers?" said Ron, pointing at the lump in his chest pocket. "He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing around?" **

"Yeah, good point! Scabbers isn't well, and now you've got a giant cat on the loose!" snapped Sirius.

**"That reminds me, you forgot your Rat Tonic," said Hermione, slapping the small red bottle into Ron's hand. "And stop _worrying_, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours. What's the problem? **

"Er, pets can move about?" said James sarcastically.

**Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him." **

"I wonder why..." muttered Sirius.

"She's doing the girl thing again!" said James, putting a hand to his head.

**"I wonder why," said Ron sarcastically, as they set off towards the Leaky Cauldron. **

**The found Mr Weasley sitting in the bar, reading the _Daily Prophet_. **

**"Harry!" he said, smiling as he looked up. "How are you?" **

**"Fine, thanks," said Harry as he, Ron and Hermione joined Mr Weasley with all their shopping. **

**Mr Weasley put down his paper, and Harry saw the now familiar picture of Sirius Black staring up at him. **

"Haven't they got anything better to print?" snapped Sirius hotly.

"Of course they don't, it's the_ Daily Prophet_," said James. "They'll print whatever sells..."

**"They still haven't caught him, then?" he asked. **

**"No," said Mr Weasley, looking extremely grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far." **

"You're good, Sirius," said James, impressed.

Sirius smiled weakly. He did not like being a convicted murderer on the run.

**"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" asked Ron. "It'd be good to get some more money-" **

**"Don't be ridiculous, Ron," said Mr Weasley, who on closer inspection looked very strained. "Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, you mark my words." **

"Wanna bet?" said Sirius, eyes narrowed.

**At that moment Mrs Weasley entered the bar, laden with shopping and followed by the twins, Fred and George, who were about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts, the newly elected Head Boy, Percy, and the Weasleys' youngest child and only girl, Ginny. **

"I really do feel for her," said Lily with a sigh.

**Ginny, who had always been very taken with Harry, seemed even more heartily embarrassed than usual when she saw him, **

"Well, he did save her from the Chamber last year," said James proudly.

**perhaps because he had saved her life during their last term at Hogwarts. She went very red and muttered "hello" without looking at him. **

"Awww," cooed Lily.

**Percy, however, held out his hand solemnly as though he and Harry had never met and said, "Harry. How nice to see you." **

"What an idiot," said James.

**"Hello, Percy," said Harry, trying not to laugh. **

"No, laugh at him, Harry," said James. "Laugh in his face."

**"I hope you're well?" said Percy pompously, shaking hands. It was rather like being introduced to the mayor. **

"He might be practicing," said Sirius, suppressing his laughter.

**"Very well, thanks-" **

**"Harry!" said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply _splendid_ to see you, old boy-" **

They all burst out laughing.

**"Marvellous!" said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing." **

**Percy scowled. **

They all laughed harder, tears streaming down their cheeks.

**"That's enough, now," said Mrs Weasley. **

**"Mum!" said Fred, as though he'd only just spotted her, and seized her hand, too. "How really corking to see you-" **

"Those two are so funny- there is hope in the world, after all," choked Sirius.

**"I said, that's enough," said Mrs Weasley, depositing her shopping in an empty chair. "Hello, Harry, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed at the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!" she said, swelling with pride. **

**"And last," Fred muttered under his breath. **

The all snorted with laughter.

**"I don't doubt that," said Mrs Weasley, frowning suddenly. "I notice they haven't made you two Prefects." **

**"What do we want to be Prefects for?" said George, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life." **

"It's not that bad," said Remus.

"Head Boy's better, though," said James.

"I thought it might be," muttered Lily.

**Ginny giggled. **

**"You want to set a better example to your sister!" snapped Mrs Weasley. **

**"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother," said Percy loftily.**

"Unfortunately," muttered Sirius.

James grinned at him.

**"I'm going upstairs to change for dinner..." **

"Why can't he just eat in the clothes he's in?" asked Remus.

"They might be his good clothes, plus the Head Boy must be seen as proper and dignified," said James, with a smirk.

**He disappeared and George heaved a sigh. **

**"We tried to shut him in a pyramid," he told Harry. "But Mum spotted us." **

"Damn!" cursed Remus.

"Shame, it'd've been funny to hear about how Percy struggled out of a pyramid, clinging onto life!" said James.

**Dinner that night was a very enjoyable affair. Tom the innkeeper put three tables together in the parlour and the seven Weasleys, Harry and Hermione ate their way through five delicious courses. **

Peter's stomach rumbled.

Sirius gave a moan of longing.

**"How are we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred, as they tucked into a sumptuous chocolate pudding. **

"Stop it! I'm getting food fantasies!" said Sirius, rubbing his stomach.

**"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Mr Weasley. **

"Why would they be doing that?" said James.

"Because of Sirius," said Remus. "They probably think he's after Harry, remember?"

"Oh... yeah."

**Everyone looked at him. **

**"Why?" said Percy curiously. **

**"It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously. **

"Can he or Fred actually be serious?" asked Lily skeptically.

"Doubt it," muttered Remus, grinning.

**"And there'll be little flags on the bonnets, with HB on them -" **

**"- for Humongous Bighead," said Fred. **

They all sniggered.

**Everyone except Percy and Mrs Weasley snorted into their puddings. **

**"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a dignified voice. **

**"Well, as we haven't got one any more," said Mr Weasley, "and as I work there, they're doing me a favour..." **

"Load of crap," muttered James.

**His voice was casual, but Harry couldn't help noticing that Mr Weasley's ears had gone red, just like Ron's did when he was under pressure. **

"See? Even Harry knows it's rubbish!" said James. "Isn't my son such a genius?"

"Of course," said Sirius. "What else could he be?"

**"Good job, too," said Mrs Weasley briskly. "Do you realise how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground... You are all packed, aren't you?" **

"Now she's doing the mother thing," whined James grumpily.

**"Ron hasn't put all his things in his trunk yet," said Percy, in a long-suffering voice. "He's dumped them on my bed." **

They all looked outraged.

"He's just told on him!" cried James. "You don't tell on your brother for something as stupid as that!"

"He's probably drawing attention to the fact that he's better than Ron because he's packed," scowled Remus.

**"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning," Mrs Weasley called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy. **

"Don't blame you, Ron," muttered Sirius.

**After dinner, everyone felt very full and sleepy. One by one they made their way upstairs to their rooms to check their things for the next day. Ron and Percy were next door to Harry. **

"Oh well, " said James. "At least we'll be entertained by some classic brotherly arguing..."

**He had just closed and locked his own trunk when he heard angry voices through the wall, and went to see what was going on. **

"Right on cue," said James.

**The door of number twelve was ajar and Percy was shouting. **

**"It was here, on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing -" **

"For God's sake!" said James, rolling his eyes. "He's arguing over the badge - how many times does he have to rub it in?"

"He's lost it, though," said Lily.

"Fred and George have probably nicked it," James said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**"I haven't touched it, all right?" Ron roared back. **

**"What's up?" said Harry. **

**"My Head Boy's badge has gone," said Percy, rounding on Harry. **

"Hey! He's just come to see if he can help! There's no need to have a go at him!" stormed Lily.

**"So's Scabbers's Rat Tonic," said Ron, throwing things out of his trunk to look. "I think I might have left it in the bar -" **

**"You're not going anywhere till you've found my badge!" yelled Percy. **

"Look for it yourself," said Sirius angrily. "It's not Ron's fault you left it there!"

**"I'll get Scabbers's stuff, I'm packed," said Harry to Ron, and he went downstairs. **

"Good boy, Harry," said Lily. "Yes, you help Ron, keep out of the way, and let them shout it out among themselves."

**Harry was halfway along the passage to the bar, which was now very dark, when he heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlour. **

"There must be something in the air," said Remus.

**A second later, he recognised them as Mr and Mrs Weasley's. **

"Oh, Harry, you don't want to listen to them rowing," said Lily. "Go back upstairs."

**He hesitated, not wanting them to know he'd heard them rowing, when the sound of his own name made him stop, and move closer to the parlour door. **

"They're rowing about Harry?" said James.

"Obviously," said Lily.

**"...makes no sense not to tell him," Mr Weasley was saying heatedly. "Harry's got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating Harry like a child. He's thirteen years old and-" **

**"Arthur, the truth would terrify him!" said Mrs Weasley shrilly. **

"I think they're discussing Harry, in relation to you, Sirius," said Remus sadly."I think Mr Weasley wants Harry to be aware of the fact that they think you're out to kill him."

"But I'm not!"

"We know, Sirius, don't bite our heads off! But they think that, so we have to remember that whatever Harry thinks about you, it's because he's been told this..."

"OK."

**"Do you really want to send Harry back to school with that hanging over him? For heaven's sake, he's _happy_ not knowing!" **

"Well, you lose, lady, 'cause he's gonna hear it now anyway," said Remus.

**"I don't want him to be miserable, I want to put him on his guard!" retorted Mr Weasley. "You know what Harry and Ron are like, wandering off by themselves - they've ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice! **

"Well, Harry has, Ron's only been there once," said James.

**But Harry mustn't do that this year! When I think what could have happened to him that night he ran away from home! **

"Oh, they're worried," said Lily sadly.

"But there's nothing to worry about, as Sirius wouldn't harm Harry at all!" said James. "Would you, mate?"

"Not a chance in Hell would I harm that boy."

**If the Knight Bus hadn't picked him up, I'm prepared to bet he would have been dead before the Ministry found him." **

"Well then, you'd lose some money, mate, if you did," snapped Sirius.

Remus looked at him sadly.

**"But he's _not_ dead, he's fine, so what's the point -" **

**"Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad, **

"Mad? Of course I'm mad! I'll be livid with the scumbag who put me in that evil prison!" roared Sirius.

"Sirius, please calm down!" said James loudly.

"I AM CALM!"

But he sat and took deep breaths all the same.

**and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. **

James clapped Sirius proudly on the back. "A true Marauder in practice!"

**It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the _Daily Prophet_, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. **

"Not that near, then," said Sirius happily.

**The one thing we know for sure what Black's after -" **

**"But Harry will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts." **

"I know he will be, because I don't want to touch Harry!" snapped Sirius.

**"We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts." **

"You're just a genius, really, aren't you?" said Remus.

"I'm surprised you need to ask," replied Sirius lazily.

**"But no one's really sure that Black's after Harry -" **

"There you go," said Remus. "My point confirmed."

"Show off," muttered Lily.

Sirius, however wasn't listening to them. "See? She's got the right idea!"

**There was a thud on wood, and Harry was sure Mr Weasley had banged his fist on the table. **

"They really do believe you're an evil git, Sirius," said Remus sadly.

"I know," croaked Sirius.

"But we know you're not, so there's nothing to worry about!" said James brightly.

Peter shifted.

**"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet, but Fudge went to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Black's been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'He's at Hogwarts... he's at Hogwarts.'**

Lily looked at James worriedly.

James looked at Sirius. "You wouldn't harm him, would you?"

"I wouldn't even dream of it," replied Sirius firmly.

"It's not like he's going to admit it here and now, though, is he?" snapped Peter, casting an angry look at Sirius.

"HEY! I'm not a murderer! Harry is my best friend's son!" he spat back at Peter. "In fact he's more than my best friend! He's my brother - more of a brother than my real brother! Look what he's done for me! I wouldn't even think about harming his family- not after being so good to me!"

James nodded. Peter frowned, and looked worried.

Remus watched Peter, puzzled.

**Black is deranged, Molly, and he wants Harry dead. **

"No I don't, how many times do I have to tell you?" snapped Sirius at the book in Remus' hands.

**If you ask me, he thinks murdering Harry will bring You-Know-Who back to power. **

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," said Sirius. "And that's even with spending time with Peter."

**Black lost everything the night Harry stopped You-Know-Who, **

"Yeah - I lost my brother..."

James looked at him, and they hugged gruffly.

**and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that..." **

"And I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch who put me there!" said Sirius sinisterly.

**There was a silence. Harry leaned still closer to the door, desperate to hear more. **

"Oh, I forgot Harry was there," said Sirius sadly. "What must he think of me?"

**"Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Harry at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's Headmaster. **

"True, but it's OK - I'm not going to hurt Harry."

**I suppose he knows all about this?" **

"Dumbledore has the sometimes annoying habit of knowing everything," said James.

**"Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrance to the school grounds. **

"WHAT?" stormed Lily. "That's outrageous! Dementors round a school? That's terrible!"

James looked equally furious.

**He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed." **

**"Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?" **

**"Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards," said Mr Weasley heavily. **

"That's interesting..." muttered Remus thoughtfully. "I wonder why..."

The others shrugged.

"Don't blame him, though." said Sirius. "I wouldn't want them floating round the school..." He shivered.

**"Nor am I, if it comes to that... but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid." **

"Oh, thanks very much!" huffed Sirius.

**"If they save Harry-" **

"I'm going to save Harry!" cried Sirius. "I'll take him away from those evil relatives, and we'll live on the run together in the summer!"

Lily did not look happy with this, but she kept silent.

**"- then I will never say another word against them," said Mr Weasley wearily. "It's late, Molly, we'd better go up..." **

"Get out of there, Harry, quick!" said James.

**Harry heard chairs move. As quietly as he could, he hurried down the passage to the bar and out of sight. The parlour door opened, and a few seconds later footsteps told him that Mr and Mrs Weasley were climbing the stairs. **

**The bottle of Rat Tonic was lying under the table they had sat at earlier. Harry waited until he heard Mr and Mrs Weasley's bedroom door close, then he headed back upstairs with the bottle. **

"You go to sleep, now, Harry," said Lily sternly. "You have a big day tomorrow."

"Come off it, Lily, he's not going to sleep straight away after hearing that!" said James.

**Fred and George were crouching in the shadows on the landing, heaving with laughter as they listened to Percy dismantling his and Ron's room in the search for his badge. **

"Well, I wonder who it is who's got it?" said Remus sarcastically.

**"We've got it," Fred whispered to Harry. **

"You don't say," said Sirius, just as sarcastically as Remus had been.

**"We've been improving it." **

**The badge now read _Bighead Boy._ **

They all roared with laughter.

"Percy'll be pleased with that!" choked Remus.

"We could do that to yours, Potter - it'd suit your character well," said Lily.

"You love me really, Evans," said James, smiling warmly at her.

"Do I?"

"Of course you do - all women do - they're all completely jealous of you because you've won my affections."

"You keep dreaming, Potter."

**Harry forced a laugh, went to give Ron the rat tonic, then shut himself in his room and lay down on the bed. **

**So Sirius Black was after him. **

"No, I'm not!" snapped Sirius frustrated.

"Sirius, will you please calm down!" said James wearily.

"Sorry..."

**That explained everything. Fudge had been lenient with him because he was so relieved to find him alive. He'd made Harry promise to stay in Diagon Alley, where there were plenty of wizards to keep an eye on him. **

"Harry's quite clever, really," said Remus, smiling.

"Like father, like son," said James proudly.

Lily tutted.

**And he was sending two Ministry cars to take them all to the station tomorrow, so the Weasley's could look after Harry until he was on the train. **

**Harry lay listening to the muffled shouting next door and wondered why he didn't feel more scared. **

"Really - what are those boys up to - people are trying to sleep!" snapped Lily.

"No they're not, Harry's thinking," said Peter.

"Yes, but other people are staying there, too, and they'll be sleeping."

"No they won't be, they'll be thinking about Sirius just as much as Harry will be."

"Well, maybe not as much," said James.

"When you've finished discussing me..." snarled Sirius.

Remus frowned at him.

**Sirius Black had murdered thirteen people with one curse; **

"How would you do that?" asked Peter. "I mean, what kind of curse could blow up a whole street, and kill in the process?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Sirius. "I didn't do it!"

"Just curious..."

"How would we know - sounds like Dark Magic to me," said James darkly.

"And I don't follow Dark Magic," said Sirius, looking at Peter cautiously.

**Mr and Mrs Weasley thought Harry would be panic-stricken if he knew the truth. **

"Well, any other normal child would be," said James, raising his eyebrows.

"But he's faced Voldemort!" said Lily. Peter flinched. "Why would he be scared of one of his followers... Voldemort's -" Peter flinched again "- killed more than thirteen people..."

**But Harry happened to agree whole-heartedly with Mrs Weasley that the safest place on earth was wherever Albus Dumbledore happened to be. **

"See," said James, smiling. "Harry's not scared of you at all, Sirius. You might have a chance!"

Sirius smiled.

**Didn't people always say that Dumbledore was the only person Lord Voldemort had ever been afraid of? **

"Damn straight!" everyone said.

**Surely Black, as Voldemort's right-hand man, would be just as frightened of him? **

"I'm not scared of him!" said Sirius defiantly. "I'd die before I serve Voldemort!"

"So would I, even with my family," said James.

"Me too!" said Remus and Lily together.

They all looked at Peter, who hastily nodded, but looked scared all the same.

**And then there were these Azkaban guards everyone kept talking about. They seemed to scare most people senseless, **

"Well, they make you senseless - most people pass out if they're with them too long," said James.

**and if they were stationed all around the school, Black's chances of getting inside seemed very remote. **

"But he's proven that he can fool Dementors," said Remus. "Maybe you could get Dumbledore on your side, Sirius? He'd listen to you before turning you in - if he believes you, he's bound to help you!"

**No, all in all, the thing that bothered Harry the most was the fact that his chances of visiting Hogsmeade now looked like zero. **

"Damn, of course - they won't want him leaving the safety of the castle," said James.

Sirius bowed his head.

"Hey, mate. It's not your fault!"

Sirius didn't move. James shook his shoulder.

"It's not your fault."

Sirius nodded.

"If only Harry had the map, then he'd be fine! He could get into Hogsmeade through the Honeydukes passage!"

"But he won't have the map, will he?" said Remus.

"No. Shame, really... I wonder what happened to it..."

**Nobody would want Harry to leave the safety of the castle until Black was caught; in fact, Harry suspected his every move would be carefully watched until the danger had passed. **

James scowled, "God damn it!"

**He scowled at the dark ceiling. **

"Like father, like son," muttered Lily with a smile.

**Did they think he couldn't look after himself? He'd escaped Lord Voldemort three times, he wasn't completely useless... **

"We know you're not, darling. It's just that people are worried about you," said Lily. "They want to make sure you're all right. Now, you be a good boy and do as you're told."

"He's James' son isn't he?" said Remus. "I don't think he knows how to do as he's told..."

"Very funny," said James.

**Unbidden, the image of the beast in the shadows of Mongolia Crescent crossed his mind. _What to do when you know the worst is coming... _**

"Oh, you're not still worried about that Divination rubbish, are you?" said James impatiently.

**"I'm _not_ going to be murdered," Harry said out loud. **

"I know you're not, because I don't want to murder you," said Sirius again.

**"That's the spirit, dear," said his mirror sleepily. **

"Yes, that's right, you tell him!" said Sirius frantically, as though the mirror could hear him as well.

A/N: Alright! Sorry for the delay folks but I've had to do a lot of studying lately! More coming soon.

Thank you loonygrl90!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

**CHAPTER FIVE **

**THE DEMENTOR **

"About time they called it by the proper name!" said James.

"Harry's gonna see a Dementor?" said Lily worriedly.

"He'll be fine if he does..."

**Tom woke Harry next morning with his usual toothless grin and a cup of tea. **

"Remember when we both got sick in the holidays and your Mum would bring us a cup of tea every morning while we got better?" said Sirius.

"Yeah..." said James, smiling. "Mums are great, really..."

**Harry got dressed and was just persuading a disgruntled Hedwig to get back into her cage when Ron banged his way into the room, pulling a sweatshirt over his head and looking irritable. **

"That Percy must've been doing his head in all night," said Sirius.

**"The sooner we get on the train, the better," he said. "At least I can get away from Percy at Hogwarts. Now he's accusing me of dripping tea on his photo of Penelope Clearwater. You know," Ron grimaced, "his _girlfriend. _**

Lily giggled.

"Why is it never Percy's fault for any of these things?" asked Sirius.

**She's hidden her face under the frame because her nose has gone all blotchy..." **

They all laughed.

**"I've got to tell you something," Harry began, but they were interrupted by Fred and George, who had looked in to congratulate Ron on infuriating Percy again. **

**They headed down to breakfast, where Mr Weasley was reading the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ with a furrowed brow and Mrs Weasley was telling Hermione and Ginny about a Love Potion she'd made as a young girl. All three of them were rather giggly. **

James looked disgusted. "Girls! They're so... girly!"

**"What were you saying?" Ron asked Harry, as they sat down. **

**"Later," Harry muttered, as Percy stormed in. **

**Harry had no chance to speak to Ron or Hermione in the chaos of leaving; they were too busy heaving all their trunks down the Leaky Cauldron's narrow staircase and piling them up near the door, with Hedwig and Hermes, Percy's screech owl, perched on top in their cages. A small wickerwork basket stood beside the heap of trunks, spitting loudly. **

**"It's all right, Crookshanks," Hermione cooed through the wickerwork, "I'll let you out on the train." **

"That'll please Ron," muttered James.

**"You won't," snapped Ron. "What about poor Scabbers, eh?" **

**He pointed at his chest, where a large lump indicated that Scabbers was curled up in his pocket. **

"You have to feel sorry for Scabber's, really," said James.

"Yeah, poor rat," said Peter.

**Mr Weasley, who had been outside waiting for the Ministry cars, stuck his head inside. **

**"They're here," he said. "Harry, come on." **

"We know exactly what it is you're doing," said Sirius amused.

"The funniest thing is, though, that Harry does, too," said Remus, also amused.

**Mr Weasley marched Harry across the short stretch of pavement towards the first of the two old-fashioned dark green cars, each of which was driven by a furtive-looking wizard, wearing a suit of emerald velvet. **

"Why does everyone like green?" asked James exasperated. "Red's a far better colour!"

"Damn straight!" said Sirius.

**"In you get, Harry," said Mr Weasley, glancing up and down the crowded street. **

"I'm not about to pop out of nowhere and start aiming murderous curses!" snapped Sirius.

**Harry got into the back of the car, and was shortly joined by Hermione, Ron and, to Ron's disgust, Percy. **

"He would follow them," muttered James. "It's because Fred and George take no crap from him!"

"Plus he thinks he can boss Ron, Harry and Hermione about!" said Remus.

**The journey to King's Cross was very uneventful compared to Harry's trip on the Knight Bus. The Ministry of Magic cars seemed almost ordinary, though Harry noticed that they could slide through gaps that Uncle Vernon's new company car certainly couldn't have managed. **

"Magic!" exclaimed Sirius.

**They reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry drivers found them trolleys, unloaded their trunks, touched their hats to Mr Weasley and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving queue for the traffic lights. **

"Mag-"

"Sirius. Shut up."

**Mr Weasley kept close to Harry's elbow all the way into the station. **

"No point, I'm not going to kill Harry!" said Sirius, in some sort of sing-song voice.

**"Right then," he said, glancing around them. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Harry." **

"I thought Harry'd be going first," muttered James lightly.

"No need though," muttered Sirius.

"We know, Sirius, there's no need to harp on about it!" said Remus crossly.

"Sorry. It's just annoying..."

"We know, but it's annoying listening to you whine on about it so much, as well..."

**Mr Weasley strolled towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten, pushing Harry's trolley and apparently very interested in the InterCity 125 that had just arrived at platform nine. **

"Well, he probably is very interested in it," laughed Remus.

**With a meaningful look at Harry, he leaned casually against the barrier. Harry imitated him. **

**Next moment, they had fallen sideways through the solid metal onto platform nine and three-quarters and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train. **

**Percy and Ginny suddenly appeared behind Harry. They were panting, and had apparently taken the barrier at a run. **

**"Ah, there's Penelope!" said Percy, smoothing his hair and going pink again. **

The boys sniggered. Lily gave them a look of disgust.

**Ginny caught Harry's eye, and they both turned away to hide their laughter as Percy strode over to a girl with long, curly hair, walking with his chest thrown out so that she couldn't miss his shiny badge. **

The boys burst out with laughter this time.

Lily couldn't help it. She soon joined in.

**Once the remaining Weasleys and Hermione had joined them, Harry and Mr Weasley led the way to the end of the train, passed packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. They loaded the trunks into it, stowed Hedwig and Crookshanks in the luggage rack, then went back outside to say goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley. **

Lily beamed, and James looked at her and shook his head.

**Mrs Weasley kissed all her children, then Hermione, and finally, Harry. **

"Awww," cooed Lily.

"Gawd," muttered James.

**He was embarrassed, but really quite pleased, when she gave him an extra hug. **

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" cried Lily.

The boys put their heads in their hands.

"Girly attack!" muttered James.

**"Do take care, won't you, Harry?" she said as she straightened up, her eyes oddly bright. **

"She's worried about him," said Lily.

**Then she opened her enormous handbag and said, "I've made you all sandwiches. Here you are, Ron... no, they're not corned beef... Fred? Where's Fred? Here you are, dear..." **

"That's so sweet," said Lily again. James pretended to vomit all over the floor.

The others snorted, but hastily hid their laughs with coughs.

**"Harry," said Mr Weasley quietly, "come over here a moment." **

**He jerked his head towards a pillar, and Harry followed him behind it, leaving the others crowded around Mrs Weasley. **

**"There's something I've got to tell you before you leave -" said Mr Weasley, in a tense voice. **

"Well, he already knows," said Remus, smiling.

**"It's all right, Mr Weasley," said Harry. "I already know." **

**"You know? How could you know?" **

"The traditional way - by listening," said James.

**"I - er - I heard you and Mrs Weasley talking last night. I couldn't help hearing," Harry added quickly. "Sorry -" **

**"That's not the way I'd have chosen for you to find out," said Mr Weasley, looking anxious. **

**"No - honestly, it's OK. This way, you haven't broken your word to Fudge and I know what's going on." **

**"Harry, you must be very scared -" **

"But -" began Sirius, but he bit his lip and said nothing further.

Remus smiled and nodded at him.

**"I'm not," said Harry sincerely. "Really," he added, because Mr Weasley was looking disbelieving. "I'm not trying to be a hero, but seriously, Sirius Black can't be worse than Voldemort, can he?" **

**Mr Weasley flinched at the sound of the name, but overlooked it. **

"I'll never work for him," said Sirius in a deadly whisper.

**"Harry, I knew you were, well, made of stronger stuff than Fudge seems to think, and I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but -" **

**"Arthur!" called Mrs Weasley, who was now shepherding the rest onto the train. "Arthur, what are you doing? It's about to go!" **

**"He's coming, Molly!" said Mr Weasley, **

"Just let him go, then," said James. "He knows the problem, which isn't a problem, so ..."

**but he turned back to Harry and kept talking in a lower and more hurried voice. "Listen, I want you to give me your word -" **

**"- that I'll be a good boy and stay in the castle?" said Harry gloomily. **

"What? He can't do that! It'd take all the fun out of life!" cried James.

**"Not entirely," said Mr Weasley, who looked more serious than Harry had ever seen him. "Harry, swear to me you won't go looking for Black." **

"Why would he come looking for me? He thinks I'm going to kill him. He's not stupid enough to look for the person who supposedly wants to kill him!" snapped Sirius.

James frowned, and looked at Sirius.

**Harry stared. "What?" **

**There was a loud whistle. Guards were walking along the train, slamming all the doors shut. **

**"Promise me, Harry," said Mr Weasley, talking more quickly still, "that whatever happens -" **

**"Why would I go looking for someone I know wants to kill me?" said Harry blankly. **

"I wonder what they're hiding," muttered James.

"What d'you mean?" asked Sirius worriedly.

"They're obviously thinking that Harry wants revenge on you for some reason. I wonder what else they've thought you did?"

**"Swear to me that whatever you might hear -" **

**"Arthur, quickly!" cried Mrs Weasley. **

**Steam was billowing from the train; it had started to move. **

"Get on the train, Harry!" said Lily.

**Harry ran to the compartment door and Ron threw it open and stood back to let him on. They leaned out of the window and waved at Mr and Mrs Weasley until the train turned a corner and blocked them from view. **

**"I need to talk to you in private," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione as the train picked up speed. **

**"Go away, Ginny," said Ron. **

"Subtle as ever," laughed Remus.

**"Oh, that's nice," said Ginny huffily, and she stalked off. **

**Harry, Ron and Hermione set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train. **

"Always the way if you leave it to the last minute," muttered Remus.

"That's why we're usually there first," said James, "so we can get the best seats on the train."

"The ones where you cause the most mayhem?" asked Lily.

"Damn straight!"

**This only had one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. Harry, Ron and Hermione checked on the threshold. **

"It's you, Sirius!" cried James. "You've come to explain to Harry that you're not after him!"

"You think?" said Sirius hopefully.

"It's got to be? Adults aren't allowed on the train!"

"Yeah, but why did I fall asleep?"

"You're pretending to be asleep, you idiot!"

**The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and they had never seen an adult there before, except for the witch who pushed the food trolley. **

"See, it must be you," James repeated excitedly.

Sirius smiled. "He can stay with me from now on, and we can be happy together! I can tell him all about you, and teach him the secret passages into Hogwarts, and -"

"Let's just make sure it's you, first, eh?" said Remus, who wasn't so hopeful.

**The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes which had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though he seemed quite young, his light-brown hair was flecked with grey. **

"Damn, you've got dark hair, Sirius," said James sadly. "It's not you."

"It could be a disguise..." suggested Sirius, but he shook his head disappointed. "I might get another chance..."

**"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed, as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats furthest away from the window. **

"Yeah," said Sirius, "who is this smuck? Why isn't it me?"

**"Professor R. J. Lupin," whispered Hermione at once. **

There was a stunned silence.

They all looked at Remus, who was looking at the book with wide eyes.

"Me?" he said blankly.

"You're a teacher?" said James.

"Must be..."

"Why are you there? Why not me?" huffed Sirius.

"Anyway, how the hell does Hermione know you? You don't hang round with school kids at that age, do you?" said Peter.

**"How d'you know that?" **

**"It's on his case," replied Hermione, pointing at a luggage rack over the man's head, **

James smiled. "It is you, mate!"

Remus smiled too. "Yes. I'm in a room with Harry!"

"It must be the full moon, soon," said Sirius. "Explains the fact that you're sleeping."

"Or it might have been the night before," said Remus. "And I'm sleeping 'cause I was up all night..."

**where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name "Professor R. J. Lupin" was stamped across one corner in peeling letters. **

"God, Remus," said James anxiously. "Shabby robes and a battered case? What the hell happened to you?"

Remus shrugged.

**"Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile. **

"Hey!" said Remus.

**"That's obvious," whispered Hermione. **

"I know! Defence Against the Dark Arts," said James. "Easily your best subject, Remus! Hermione seems to know who you are, I wonder if you've done anything heroic that's got you noticed."

Remus smiled at him. "I doubt it, or I'd have a decent pair of robes on!"

**"There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defence Against the Dark Arts." **

James blinked. "And that."

**Harry, Ron and Hermione had already had two Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, both of whom had only lasted one year. There were rumours that the job was jinxed. **

"Load of rubbish," muttered Sirius. "Moony'll sort it out!"

"You put my son on detention, Moony, and I'll have something to say about it," said James, through narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, right," said Remus, grinning.

**"Well, I hope he's up to it," said Ron doubtfully. **

"Course he is!" snapped Sirius.

**"He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? **

"Well, let's see how good you'd look if you were a werewolf near the full moon!" muttered Remus annoyed.

**Anyway ..." he turned to Harry, "what were you going to tell us?" **

**Harry explained all about Mr and Mrs Weasley's argument and the warning Mr Weasley had just given him. When he'd finished, Ron looked thunderstruck, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth. **

Sirius sighed impatiently and huffily, but didn't say anything.

**She finally lowered them to say, "Sirius Black escaped to come after _you? _Oh, Harry... **

"Urgh! She's being all girly again," scowled James.

"There's nothing wrong with that!" snapped Lily. "It shows she's concerned!"

**you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry..." **

**"I don't go looking for trouble," said Harry, nettled. "Trouble usually finds _me_." **

"True," they all said. "Not a good thing."

**"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" said Ron shakily. **

"HEY! Who are you calling a nutter?" snapped Sirius.

"I think that's the most accurate description of you in this book yet, Sirius," said Remus.

**They were taking it worse than Harry had expected. Both Ron and Hermione seemed to be much more frightened of Black than he was. **

**"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," said Ron uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner, too." **

James clapped Sirius on the back, smiling. "RESPECT, mate. Respect."

"Damn straight," smiled Remus.

**"But they'll catch him, won't they?" said Hermione earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him, too..." **

"Not that it'll do a lot," muttered Peter.

**"What's that noise?" said Ron suddenly. **

**A faint, tinny sort of whistle was coming from somewhere. They looked all around the compartment. **

**"It's coming from your trunk, Harry," said Ron, standing up and reaching into the luggage rack. A moment later he had pulled the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Harry's robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of Ron's hand, and glowing brilliantly. **

"You better shut it up, or it'll wake Remus up," said James. "He'll need his rest."

Remus looked at him.

**"Is that a Sneakoscope?" said Hermione interestedly, standing up for a better look. **

**"Yeah... mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry." **

**"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" said Hermione shrewdly. **

**"No! Well ... I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys ... **

They all laughed.

**but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?" **

**"Stick it back in the trunk," Harry advised, as the Sneakoscope whistled piercingly, "or it'll wake him up." **

"That's it, Harry - good boy!" said James happily.

**He nodded towards Professor Lupin. Ron stuffed the Sneakoscope into a particularly horrible pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks, which deadened the sound, then closed the lid of the trunk on it. **

"Excellent! There you go, Moony - you can continue to have a peaceful sleep!" said James brightly.

"Thanks," said Remus, smiling.

**"We could get it checked in Hogsmeade," said Ron, sitting back down. "They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Bangs, magical instruments and stuff, Fred and George told me." **

"Awww, don't talk about that, Harry can't go," said Lily sadly.

"Yeah, he'll get upset and all envious..." said James.

**"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione keenly. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain -" **

"Ugh! She's gonna be all student-y about it!" muttered Sirius in disgust.

**"Yeah, I think it is," said Ron in an offhand sort of way, "but that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!" **

"That's more like it!" cried James and Sirius together.

Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head.

**"What's that?" said Hermione. **

"You've never heard of Honeydukes?" said Sirius aghast. "And you call yourself a witch!"

**"It's the sweetshop," said Ron, **

"Durr!" said James and Sirius together.

Remus smiled.

Lily gave them looks of deep disgust and tutted.

**a dreamy look coming over his face, "where they've got everything ... Pepper Imps - they make you smoke at the mouth - and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next -" **

"Yeah, Ron, just rub it in," muttered James angrily.

"Ron doesn't know that Harry can't go," said Lily.

"I know, but I can still be annoyed with the idea!"

**"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed on eagerly. "In Sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, **

"There're loads of goblin rebellions!" said Sirius. "How does she remember them all?"

**and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain -" **

"That's what you think," muttered Sirius grinning.

"Well, actually, Hermione, you'll be wrong there, as there're definitely no violent spirits there!" said Remus.

**"- and massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them," said Ron, who was plainly not listening to a word Hermione was saying. **

**Hermione looked round at Harry. **

**"Won't it be nice to get out of the school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?" **

"Well, it will be for you, but not for him," said James bitterly.

"He could become animagi, like us and do it whenever he wants ..." said Sirius.

Lily looked alarmed at the very idea of it.

**"'Spect it will," said Harry heavily. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out." **

**"What d'you mean?" said Ron. **

**"I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't, either." **

**Ron looked horrified. **

"Why doesn't Hermione look horrified?" stormed Sirius.

"Because she's probably thinking that Harry's safer in Hogwarts anyways, with you on the loose..." said Lily.

"Oh... yeah..."

**"_You're not allowed to come?_ But - no way - McGonagall or someone will give you permission -" **

They all laughed, but there was no humour in it.

"Yeah, right, McGonagall make an exception in the rules..." muttered James sourly.

"'No form, no visiting the village!'" imitated Sirius, in his "McGonagall voice".

**Harry gave a hollow laugh. Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house, was very strict. **

**"- or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle-" **

"That sounds more like it," said James, smiling slightly.

Lily rolled her eyes.

**"Ron!" said Hermione sharply. "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of school with Black on the loose -" **

Sirius glared at the book.

**"Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask for permission," said Harry bitterly. **

**"But if _we're_ with him," said Ron spiritedly to Hermione, "Black wouldn't dare -" **

**"Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish," snapped Hermione. "Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street, **

"No I haven't," said Sirius defiantly, immediately as Remus drew breath.

Remus raised his eyebrows at him.

"Ok, Ok!"

**do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry just because we're there?" **

"But I'm not -"

"Sirius, please ..."

"Sorry ... It's just annoying ..."

**She was fumbling with the straps of Crookshanks's basket as she spoke. **

**"Don't let that thing out!" Ron said, but too late; Crookshanks leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawned, and sprang onto Ron's knees; the lump in Ron's pocket trembled and he shoved Crookshanks angrily away. **

"D'you remember when Peter nearly got eaten by that evil cat in Hogsmeade?" said James.

"Oh yeah - I don't think you've ever got over it, have you, Peter?" said Remus, smiling.

Peter shuddered.

**"Get out of here!" **

**"Ron, don't!" said Hermione angrily. **

**Ron was about to answer back when Professor Lupin stirred. They all tensed and kept still as though if they moved, Professor Lupin would hear them and wake. **

**They watched him apprehensively, but he simply turned his head the other way, mouth slightly open, and slept on.**

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"You need your sleep after all, Moony," said Sirius.

**The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened. People were chasing backwards and forwards past the door of their compartment. Crookshanks had now settled in an empty seat, his squashed face turned towards Ron, his yellow eyes on Ron's top pocket. **

"That cat's crazy," squeaked Peter. "It's got it in for the rat!"

**At one o'clock the plump witch with the food trolley arrived at the compartment door. "D'you think we should wake him up?" said Ron awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin. "He looks like he could do with some food." **

"Yeah, you need to eat as well, Moony," said James.

"What, have you two suddenly become my mothers or something?" said Remus, amused.

**Hermione approached Professor Lupin cautiously. **

**"Er - Professor?" she said. "Excuse me - Professor?"**

**He didn't move. **

"Figures," muttered James.

"What, are you gonna disobey your mothers?" said Sirius.

Remus shook his head, grinning, "Well, that's what children do."

**"Don't worry, dear," said the witch, as she handed Harry a large stack of Cauldron Cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver." **

**"I suppose he _is_ asleep?" said Ron quietly, as the witch slid the compartment door closed. "I mean - he hasn't died, has he?" **

"Nope, just sleeping," said Remus. "I've grown used to ignoring people when I sleep."

James and Sirius smiled sweetly at him.

**"No, no, he's breathing," whispered Hermione, taking the Cauldron Cake Harry passed her. **

**He might not be very good company, but Professor Lupin's presence in their compartment had its uses. **

"There you go, Remus. You're useful when you're asleep!" said James.

Remus couldn't decide whether or not it was a good thing, so nodded slowly and grinned.

Sirius and James laughed. The others soon joined in.

**Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, they heard footsteps in the corridor again, and their three least favourite people appeared at the door: Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. **

"And they're all as stupid as their names," said Sirius lightly.

**Draco Malfoy and Harry had been enemies ever since they had met on their very first train journey to Hogwarts. Malfoy, who had a pale, pointed, sneering face, was in Slytherin house; he played Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, **

"And is absolutely useless at it," said James.

The others snorted.

**the same position that Harry played on the Gryffindor team. **

"Who is absolutely brilliant at it!"

"Damn straight!"

They all cheered.

**Crabbe and Goyle seemed to exist to do Malfoy's bidding. They were both wide and muscley; Crabbe was the taller, with a pudding-basin haircut and a very thick neck; Goyle had short, bristly hair and long, gorilla arms. **

"Along with the gorilla brain to match," muttered Sirius.

They all chuckled.

**"Well, look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. **

"Well done, Malfoy - you can do two things at once there - think and speak!" said James.

**"Potty and the Weasel." **

"Oh ha ha ha ha ha!" said James sarcastically, "Yes, I think that's so funny, I'm wetting my pants with laughing so much!"

**Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly. **

**"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?" **

Sirius and James cracked their muscles.

"That is exactly the sort of thing that got you into trouble with Snape!" said Lily angrily.

"The thing with Snape was a stupid mistake on my count! I was an idiot, I'll admit it! I hate him, yes, but I wouldn't kill him, hurt him, maybe, but not kill - I don't kill. This was just a schoolboy prank that went wrong, that's all," said Sirius. "I'm sorry."

James clapped him on the back.

**Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks's basket to the floor. Professor Lupin gave a snort. **

**"Who's that?" said Malfoy, taking an automatic step backwards as he spotted Lupin. **

"Ooooh, who's the big man now?" mocked Sirius.

**"New teacher," said Harry, who had got to his feet, too, in case he needed to hold Ron back. "What were you saying, Malfoy?" **

"HA HA!" cried Sirius in a triumphant way.

**Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose. **

"Unlike some," muttered Remus.

They all looked at James.

"What? It was Snape! He hexed me first!"

**"C'mon," he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared. **

**Harry and Ron sat down again, Ron massaging his knuckles. **

**"I'm not going to take any rubbish from Malfoy this year," he said angrily. **

"Deja vu," said Remus, looking at James and Sirius.

**"I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and -" **

**Ron made a violent gesture in mid-air. **

"That's the spirit!" said James.

Lily looked at him.

**"Ron," hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin, "be _careful_ ..." **

**But Professor Lupin was still fast asleep. **

**The rain thickened as the train sped yet further north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering grey, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept. **

"Lazy git," muttered Remus.

"That's you," said Sirius.

"I know, but I'm still a lazy git!"

**"We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window. **

**The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down. **

**"Brilliant," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving, I want to get to the feast..." **

"That reminds me of someone else," said James, looking at Sirius.

**"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch. **

**"So why're we stopping?" **

**The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. **

**Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments. **

"Well, they mustn't be there," muttered James.

"The Dementors must have stopped it to search it for you, Sirius," said Lily.

**The train came to a stop with a jolt and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness. **

"Must be a Dementor," said James, "God, that's awful! Searching a train full of kids! What the hell are they playing at?"

**"What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Harry. **

**"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!" **

**Harry felt his way back to his seat. **

**"D'you think we've broken down?" **

"Coincidence, if you have," muttered Remus.

"Dunno..."

**There was a squeaking sound, and Harry saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out. **

**"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard..." **

"Damn," muttered James softly.

**The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs. **

**"Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry -" **

**"Hello, Neville," said Harry, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak. **

**"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?" **

**"No idea! Sit down -" **

**There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks. **

"Just sit down and shut up, all of you," said Lily sternly.

**"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice. **

"Like I said, a child's job is to ignore their parents and elders ..." muttered Remus.

**Harry felt her pass him, heard the door slide open again and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain. **

**"Who's that?" **

**"Who's _that_?" **

**"Ginny?" **

**"Hermione?" **

**"What are you doing?" **

**"I was looking for Ron -" **

**"Come in and sit down -" **

**"Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. "_I'm_ here!" **

**"Ouch!" said Neville. **

"That's good chaos, Padfoot, mate," said James. "We should put out all the lights on the train, and see what people do then ..."

**"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly. **

"REMUS!" cried Sirius and James.

"You two are idiots!"

"And we're damn proud!"

**Professor Lupin had appeared to have woken up at last. Harry could hear movements in his corner. None of them spoke. **

**There was a soft, crackling noise and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired grey face, but his eyes looked alert and wary. **

"Good, Remus - now you go tell those Dementors to sod off!" said James.

"Are you being my mother again?"

"No - not your mother."

"Good."

**"Stay where you are," he said, in the same hoarse voice, **

"Christ, Remus, you must be rough," said James.

**and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him. **

**But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it. **

"Shit, they've found them!" muttered Lily.

**Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry's eyes darted downwards, and what he saw made his stomach contract. **

Lily looked quizzically at James.

"A Dementor," he muttered to her. Lily nodded, but looked just as anxious.

**There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, greyish, slimy-looking and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water... **

They all shivered.

**It was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Harry's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of the black material. **

**And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it was trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings. **

They all shuddered again.

"What's it doing?" asked Lily in a terrified whisper.

"It'll be feeding off their emotions..." muttered James back, but he broke off shivering again.

**And an intense cold swept over them all. Harry felt his own breath catch in his chest. **

"What the hell is going on?" cried Lily in a shrill whisper.

James looked terrified at the very thought of his son being so near a Dementor. None of them had ever seen or been near a Dementor, but they all knew what one was, and what they could do.

**The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, it was inside his very heart... **

"Go away! Go away! They're just kids..." moaned James.

**Harry's eyes rolled up into his head. He couldn't see. He was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downwards, the roaring growing louder... **

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" cried Lily, terrified.

James put an arm round her, and swayed her on the spot, hushing her.

**And then, from far away, he heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams. He wanted to help whoever it was, he tried to move his arms, but he couldn't... **

"What's he hearing?" asked Peter. "Hermione?"

"No - it'll be someone from the past - Dementors leave you with the worst memories..." said James. He looked uncertainly at Lily.

**a thick white fog was swirling around him, inside him- **

**"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?" **

"Yeah - he's just sat next to a Dementor for the past few minutes, but he's fine," muttered James sarcastically.

"Now's not the time for jokes, James!" snapped Lily.

**Someone was slapping his face. **

"He fainted," said James simply.

"Yep," answered Remus, "by the looks of it. Poor kid..."

Lily looked as though she wanted to jump into the book and wrap her arms round her son to tell him everything would be OK.

**"W-what?" **

**Harry opened his eyes. There were lanterns above him, and the floor was shaking - the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. He seemed to have slid out of his seat onto the floor. **

"Oh, Harry - you'll go straight to Madam Pomfrey when you get to the castle," said Lily, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

**Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to him, and above them he could see Neville and Professor Lupin watching. **

"See, Remus is still there," said James soothingly to Lily. "He'll make sure Harry's OK..."

"Of course, I will!" said Remus, reassuringly.

Lily nodded and smiled weakly.

**Harry felt very sick; when he put up his hand to push his glasses back on, he felt cold sweat on his face. **

**Ron and Hermione heaved him back onto his seat. **

**"Are you OK?" asked Ron nervously. **

**"Yeah," said Harry, looking quickly towards the door. The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that - that thing? Who screamed?" **

"They won't have heard the screaming, Harry," said James softly.

"He'll be fine when he's had some chocolate," said Remus.

**"No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still. **

**Harry looked round the bright compartment. Ginny and Neville looked back at him, both very pale. **

**"But I heard screaming -" **

**A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces. **

"Excellent," said Sirius.

Remus smiled.

**"Here," he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help." **

**Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it. **

"No, Harry, you eat that - trust me, it'll help," said Remus.

"Why didn't you introduce yourself?" asked Sirius.

"Sirius, he's just fainted! What am I supposed to say - sorry about that - have some chocolate, it'll make you feel better - oh, and, by the way, I'm Remus Lupin, old friend of your dad's?"

"I suppose ..."

"Plus, I'll've had no idea what he'll have heard..."

**"What was that thing?" he asked Lupin. **

**"A Dementor," said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everybody else. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban." **

**Everyone stared at him. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket. **

**"Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..." **

**He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor. **

"Well, that was a merry hello," said James sarcastically to Remus.

Remus shrugged and sighed, frowning.

**"Are you sure you're OK, Harry?" said Hermione, watching Harry anxiously. **

**"I don't get it... what happened?" said Harry, wiping more sweat off his face. **

"Yeah - I wanna see if Remus got rid of it ..." muttered Sirius.

**"Well - that thing - the Dementor - stood there and looked around **

"Dementors are blind apparently, so I don't think it was looking," said Remus.

**(I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face) - and you - you -" **

**"I though you were having a fit or something," said Ron, who still looked scared. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching-" **

Tears poured down Lily's face, the internal struggle of a mother unable to comfort her son was getting too much for her.

**"And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked towards the Dementor, and pulled out his wand," said Hermione. **

"Go Moony!" said Sirius impressed.

**"And he said 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go' **

There was a silence.

Remus looked at the book amazed.

Sirius was giving Remus a very cold look. "It seems that you think I did do it... Maybe, Remus, you think I am a murderer..."

"I don't, Sirius! I don't think that! Look - we don't know what happened yet, do we?"

James cut in. "Sirius, please stop overreacting. Remus isn't about to say to a Dementor, 'Look here he is!' Is he?"

"I suppose .."

"And if he's a Hogwarts Professor, he needs to set an example to the kids ..."

"Yeah... yeah... sorry Remus."

"It's OK ... I dunno - maybe there I do think you're a murderer - we'll have to see what it is they're hiding, eh?"

Sirius nodded.

**But the Dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned round and sort of glided away..." **

They all shivered again.

"Horrible..." muttered James.

**"It was horrible," said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. "Did you feel how cold it went when it came in?" **

**"I felt weird," said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again..." **

"Well, that is what Dementors do," said Sirius sarcastically.

"But they don't know that, do they?" snapped Lily. "Oh, it's just disgraceful! Searching a train full of school kids! And if those things are stationed at the school - how's Harry going to work with those things floating round?"

"I don't think Dumbledore will allow them to roam freely round the castle," said James.

"He'd better not, or I'll have words to say..."

**Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Harry felt, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her. **

"That's nice," said James smiling.

**"But didn't any of you - fall off your seats?" said Harry awkwardly. **

"Why do men say that - why can't they faint?" said Lily, slightly irritated.

"Because girls faint," said James, as though it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Lily rolled her eyes and tutted.

**"No," said Ron, looking anxiously at Harry again. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though..." **

"Harry- you've probably relived something that you don't even want to remember that's much worse than anything they've ever put up with..." said James.

**Harry didn't understand. He felt weak and shivery, as though he was recovering from a bad bout of flu; he also felt the beginnings of shame. Why had he gone to pieces like that, when no one else had? **

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Harry," said James. "You're not weak - a Dementor would do that to anyone whose parents had been murdered by Voldemort."

Peter flinched.

**Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know..." **

They all gave weak smiles.

**Harry took a bite and to his great surprise felt warmth spread suddenly to the tips of his fingers and toes. **

**"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you all right, Harry?" **

**Harry didn't ask how Professor Lupin knew his name. **

**"Fine," he muttered, embarrassed. **

"Honestly Moony - you don't ask a guy who's just passed out if he's OK!" said James incredulously. "Or have you really changed that much?"

"We all change when we're adults in some respect," said Lily. "You must have done, Potter or I'd've never married you!"

**They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get out; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. **

"He keeps the toad in his hat?" asked Lily. "Ewww! Imaging having something slimy sitting on your head all day long..." she broke off pulling a face and shuddering.

**It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets. **

**"Firs'-years this way!" called a familiar voice. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake. **

**"All righ', you three?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. They waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform. **

"They'll get to speak to him later, though..." said James offhand.

**Harry, Ron and Hermione followed the rest of the school out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Harry could only assume, by an invisible horse, because when they climbed inside one and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession. **

"Well, I suppose you can say horse-less carriage is OK, but Thestrals would be more precise..." muttered Sirius.

**The coach smelled faintly of mould and straw. Harry felt better since the chocolate, but still weak. Ron and Hermione kept looking at him sideways, as though frightened he might collapse again. **

"He'll be fine," said James quickly.

"I think you should have a good hot meal, a strong cup of tea, some more chocolate, and a good night's sleep, Harry" said Lily anxiously.

"He'll be fine, Lily. Stop fussing."

**As the carriage trundled towards a pair of magnificent wrought-iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Harry saw two more towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side. **

They all gave another involuntary shudder.

Lily held her breath, looking worriedly at the book. James took her hand, and squeezed it reassuringly.

**A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf him again; he leant back into the lumpy seat and closed his eyes until they had passed through the gates. **

"That's it, Harry," said James, rubbing Lily's hand with his.

**The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Hermione and Ron got out. **

"Home at last!" said James happily.

**As Harry stepped down, a drawling, delighted voice sounded in his ear.**

**"You _fainted, _Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted?"_**

**Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously.**

**"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched.**

"Punch him!" Cried Sirius.

**"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"**

**"Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Professor Lupin had just gotten out of the next carriage.**

**Malfoy gave Professor Lupin an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the dilapidated suitcase. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no - er - _Professor_," then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle, and led them up the steps into the castle. **

"Snobs," muttered Lupin.

"I wonder why your robes are so old, though," said James, looking slightly concerned. "I mean, you flew through your OWLs, and you'll be fine in your NEWTs..."

"Think about it, James- no one's gonna employ a werewolf, are they- no matter how good my grades are."

"Is that why you try so hard?" asked Sirius.

"One of the reasons - but you need to try hard anyway, don't you?"

**Hermione prodded Ron in the back to make him hurry, and the three of them joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, and into the cavernous Entrance Hall, which was lit with flaming torches and housed a magnificent marble staircase which led to the upper floors. **

"Home sweet home," sighed Sirius.

"Damn straight!" added James.

"And Remus gets to work there!" said Sirius. "Hey - if you still have the map, you could add to it..."

**The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; Harry followed the crowd towards it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was clack and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, "Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!" **

The boys shuddered.

"How do you know if it's McGonagall?" asked Lily.

"Experience."

**Harry and Hermione turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor house, was calling over the heads of the crowd. **

"Why not Ron?" asked Peter.

"Dunno..."

**She was a stern-looking witch who wore her hair in a tight bun; her sharp eyes were framed with square spectacles. **

The boys shivered again.

"God, the way you lot go on, you'd think she were a human Dementor!" snapped Lily.

"You never know..."

**Harry fought his way over to her with a feeling of foreboding; Professor McGonagall had a way of making him feel as though he must have done something wrong. **

"Yeah, she can do that," said James.

"That's probably because when she normally talks to you, you _have_ done something wrong," said Remus.

"I know, but she doesn't have to make me feel as though I have!"

**"There's no need to look so worried - **

"Of course there is - you're calling to them before they've even done anything!" said James.

**I just want a word in my office," she told them. **

"And that's nothing to be worried about?" said Sirius sarcastically.

**"Move along there, Weasley." **

**Ron stared as Professor McGonagall ushered Harry and Hermione away from the chattering crowd; they accompanied her across the Entrance Hall, up the marble staircase and along a corridor. **

"Into the room of doom," said James, shuddering.

**Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Professor McGonagall motioned Harry and Hermione to sit down. **

**The boys looked mortified that they were already in McGonagall's office, knowing they hadn't done anything wrong. **

"Maybe it's 'cos of you, Sirius..." said Peter.

"But why bring Hermione?"

They all shrugged.

**She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter." **

"Oh, of course, the Dementors ..." muttered James.

"Oh, thank you, Remus for informing them- they'll make sure he's all right now- they'll have called Madam Pomfrey..." fussed Lily, wringing Remus' hand.

**Before Harry could reply, Madam Pomfrey, the matron, came bustling in. **

"Good," said Lily again, looking entirely satisfied, but agitated with the fact that it wasn't her there.

**Harry felt himself going red in the face. **

"There's nothing embarrassing about fainting, Harry- nearly everyone faints at least once in their life," said Lily calmly.

James gave a disbelieving snort.

**It was bad enough that he'd passed out, or whatever he had done, without everyone making all this fuss. **

"See, I like that - taking the male way," said James gruffly.

Lily tutted impatiently,and cast James a angry look, muttering, "Men..."

**"I'm fine," he said. "I don't need anything -" **

"No you're not, Harry- you need to be checked over at the very least!" said Lily sternly. "And you'd better do everything she says, as well!"

**"Oh, it's you, is it?" said Madam Pomfrey, ignoring this and bending down to stare closely at him. **

"Good..." muttered Lily.

"Lily, please stop acting like a mother hen!" said James impatiently. "He's fine - he'll have a good sleep and he'll be fine!"

**"I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?" **

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" said James quickly.

"It means he's been in the Hospital wing more than what he should have been," laughed Remus.

**"It was a Dementor, Poppy," said Professor McGonagall. **

**They exchanged a dark look and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly. **

**"Setting Dementors around a school," she muttered, pushing Harry's hair back and feeling his forehead. **

"Exactly," said Lily loudly. "See- they shouldn't have those things floating round! They'll just disrupt everything!"

**"He won't be the first one who collapses. Yes, he's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate-" **

"Hey! My son's not delicate!" snapped James. "What is it with women and illness that makes them all girly and fussy?"

**"I'm not delicate!" said Harry crossly. **

**"Of course you're not," said Madam Pomfrey absent-mindedly, now taking his pulse. **

**"What does he need?" said Professor McGonagall crisply. "Bed rest? Should he perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?" **

"He's fine! You'll totally make him look like a right ponce if you put him in the hospital wing for a night!" said James alarmed.

Lily glared at him.

**"I'm fine!" said Harry, jumping up. The idea of what Draco Malfoy would say if he had to go to the hospital wing was torture. **

**"Well, he should have some chocolate, at the very least," said Madam Pomfrey, who was now trying to peer into Harry's eyes. **

James sat with his fingers crossed.

"He'll be fine after some food and some sleep," said Remus reassuringly to Lily.

**"I've already had some," said Harry. "Professor Lupin gave me some. He gave it to all of us." **

**"Did he, now?" said Madam Pomfrey approvingly. "So we've finally got a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?" **

"Damn straight!" said James happily, clapping Remus on the back.

**"Are you sure you feel all right, Potter?" said Professor McGonagall sharply. **

**"_Yes_," said Harry. **

**"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her timetable, then we can go down to the feast together." **

"Hey, that's not fair!" said Sirius. "Hermione could listen into Harry's problem! Why can't he listen into Hermione's?"

"Yeah!" said the others, outraged.

**Harry went back into the corridor with Madam Pomfrey, who left for the hospital wing, muttering to herself. **

"She's always muttering to herself," said James. "I'm surprised she hasn't driven herself crazy!"

**He only had to wait a few minutes; then Hermione emerged, looking very happy about something, followed by Professor McGonagall, and the three of them made their way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall. **

"Food," said Sirius longingly.

"You can't be hungry," said Remus.

"Well, I am."

**It was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long house tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in mid-air. Professor Flitwick, who was a tiny little wizard with a shock of white hair, was carrying an ancient ht and a three-legged stool out of the Hall. **

"Wow, McGonagall must've been concerned if she gave up the Sorting duty..." muttered Sirius.

**"Oh," said Hermione softly, "we've missed the Sorting." **

"Indeed you have," said Peter.

**New students were sorted into houses by trying on the Sorting Hat, which shouted out the house they were best suited to (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin). **

They all cheered at Gryffindor, but booed at Slytherin.

"So mature," muttered Lily.

"Damn straight!" said James and Sirius together.

**Professor McGonagall strode over towards her empty seat at the staff table, and Harry and Hermione set off in the other direction, as quietly as possible, towards the Gryffindor table. People looked around at them as they passed along the back of the Hall, and a few of them pointed at Harry. **

"I hate that," said James.

"No you don't," said Lily.

**Had the story of him collapsing in front of the Dementor travelled that fast? **

"Probably," muttered James angrily. "It's Hogwarts."

**He and Hermione sat down on either side of Ron, who had saved them seats. **

**"What was all that about?" he muttered to Harry. **

"Just women being annoying and fussing," muttered James.

Lily slapped him.

**Harry started to explain in a whisper, but at that moment the Headmaster stood up to speak, and he broke off. **

"I love Dumbledore's speeches," said Sirius.

"No you don't, you think they're boring 'cos they increase the wait for the food," said James.

"Yeah..."

**Professor Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an impression of great energy. He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles and an extremely crooked nose. He was often described as the greatest wizard of the age, **

"Damn straight!"

**but that wasn't why Harry respected him. You couldn't help trusting Albus Dumbledore, and as Harry watched him beaming around at the students, he felt really calm for the first time since the Dementor had entered the train compartment. **

James smiled.

Lily sighed with relief.

**"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..." **

"Yeah, that's right, rub it in," muttered Sirius, rubbing his stomach.

"I don't understand you," muttered James. "You eat so much, yet you put it nowhere- how do you do it? How are you always hungry?"

"It's one of my more loveable traits," smiled Sirius.

**Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."**

"No, they're there to catch me," muttered Sirius.

"Which is Ministry business..." said Peter.

**He paused, and Harry remembered what Mr Weasley had said about Dumbledore not being happy with the Dementors guarding the school. **

"I thought that Dementors worked for You-Know-Who," said Peter.

"They do - I've been wondering on that," frowned Remus. "Why has the Ministry sided with them...?"

"Well, they're certainly good at guarding prisoners," said James.

"Well, not all of them," said Sirius grimly.

"You're an exception, as usual."

"Thanks!"

"I wonder if that's why Dumbledore doesn't like them?" said Peter. "Because they worked for him..."

"Or he's seen them do something to someone he really cared for..."

**"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, **

"I bet they're not," said James, a glint in his eye. "The secret passages won't all be known about."

**and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Harry and Ron glanced at each other. **

"Damn," muttered James.

**"It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors." **

**Percy, who was sitting a few seats along from Harry, puffed out his chest again and stared round impressively. **

They all laughed.

"I hope you don't go on like that, James," muttered Sirius.

"I hope I don't either..."

**Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the Hall, and nobody moved or made a sound. **

"It's amazing how Dumbledore can do that with so many students in the room," said Remus impressed.

"I couldn't do it," said Lily.

"Nor me," said Peter.

**"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. **

**"Firstly, Professor Lupin, **

They all cheered.

"GO MOONY!"

**who had kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." **

**There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic, applause. **

"Hey, you little brats! START CLAPPING!" raged James.

"Yeah!" agreed Sirius.

Lily shook her head.

Remus laughed with Peter.

**Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Harry among them. **

"That's my boy!" praised James happily.

Remus smiled.

**Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes. **

"Who gives a damn what he looks like," snapped Sirius.

**"Look at Snape!" Ron hissed in Harry's ear. **

"Oh yeah- you'll be working alongside Snape," said Sirius. "That'll be fun!"

"I doubt it- he knows I'm a werewolf, remember- I doubt that any of the students will," said Remus anxiously.

**Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, but even Harry, who hated Snape, was startled by the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. **

"Well, I'm guessing it's not a very welcoming or nice expression," said Remus mildly.

"Guess we're just as evil to him this year, then," said Sirius happily.

"You should know better, Black," snapped Lily.

Sirius shut up.

**It was beyond anger: it was loathing. **

"I wonder what you've done to upset him, Remus," said James sarcastically.

"But the thing is, he often does nothing - you two are the ones who usually torment him!" said Lily angrily.

"Yes, but I don't do anything to prevent it, either," said Remus, ashamed.

"Why would he do that - it's funny!"

Lily sighed, defeated.

**Harry knew that expression only too well; it was the look Snape wore every time he set eyes on Harry. **

"That, however, is your doing, James Potter!" said Lily coolly.

James smiled sweetly at her. "I just can't help myself."

"You should leave him alone - then he'd probably leave you alone."

**"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued, as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away, "well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. **

"He must've lost a leg, as well as his arm, then," said Sirius.

**However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties." **

"BRILLIANT!" roared James with joy.

"Who'd've thought it... Hagrid a teacher..." said Remus, smiling broadly.

**Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at each other, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. Harry leaned forward to see Hagrid who was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard. **

"That's excellent!" cried James.

"Who else would've ordered them to buy those biting _Monster Books_," laughed Sirius.

**"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have sent us a biting book?" **

Sirius blinked and shrugged.

**Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth. **

"Awwwww," cooed Lily.

James snorted.

**"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!" **

Sirius and Peter gave out moans of longing.

**The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Harry, suddenly ravenous, helped himself to everything he could reach and began to eat. **

"Stop it," moaned Sirius, wrapping his arms round his stomach.

**It was a delicious feast; the Hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. Harry, Ron and Hermione, however, were eager for it to finish so that they could talk to Hagrid. **

"I'm eager for you to finish so you can stop torturing us," said Peter.

**They knew how much being made a teacher would mean to him. Hagrid wasn't a fully qualified wizard; he had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, for a crime he had not committed. It had been Harry, Ron and Hermione who had cleared Hagrid's name last year. **

They all cheered.

**At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, and they got their chance. **

**"Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed, as they reached the teachers' table. **

**"All down ter you three," said Hagrid, wiping his shining face on his napkin as he looked up at them. "Can' believe it... **

"Believe it, Hagrid!" said James, smiling widely. "You're a teacher, mate..."

"Yeah- we're all dead proud of you!" said Remus.

**great man, Dumbledore... came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough... it's what I always wanted..." **

"More than a dragon?" asked James, smiling, his eyebrows raised.

**Overcome with emotion, he buried his face in his napkin, and Professor McGonagall shooed them away. **

"Typical that she'd still be around," muttered Sirius.

James shuddered.

**Harry, Ron and Hermione joined the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired now, along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower. A large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked them, "Password?" **

"Well, where's the Head Boy himself?" asked James slyly.

**"Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd. "The new password's Fortuna Major!" **

**"Oh no," said Neville Longbottom sadly. He always had trouble remembering the passwords. **

"He should get the Fat Lady to tell him them and write them down so he doesn't forget," said James.

**Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided towards their separate staircases. Harry climbed the spiral stairs with no thought in his head except how glad he was to be back. **

Lily and James smiled warmly.

**They reached the familiar, circular dormitory with its five four-poster beds and Harry, looking around, felt he was home at last. **

"Damn straight," said James.

Lily smiled widely.

Remus held out the book, indicating that he was sick of reading.

Lily took it off him and settled herself down to read.

A/N: Loads more coming! Thanks Loonygrl90!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Do you even need to ask?**

**CHAPTER SIX **

**TALONS AND TEA LEAVES **

"Harry's starting Divination today, then," muttered Sirius.

"Load of rubbish..." murmured James.

**When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy, **

"What a pleasant sight," said Sirius sarcastically.

**who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story. **

"Really?" continued Sirius. "Well, it'll only be funny if you're dancing round like a headless chicken singing 'Singing In The Rain' with nothing but red spotted boxers on!"

They others burst out laughing.

**As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter. **

James tensed, and muttered furiously under his breath.

"Shove him next to a Dementor and I'd bet he'd wet his pants within a minute," muttered Sirius, with clenched teeth.

**"Ignore him," said Hermione, who was right behind Harry. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it..." **

"Hermione's right, Harry- don't give that scum the satisfaction that he's upset you," said Lily.

**"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug. **

"Attractive," muttered Remus.

"Ugly and Slytherin just seem to match, really," said Sirius.

**"Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! _Woooooooo!_" **

"Woooooooo! You are funny!" said James with furious sarcasm.

**Harry dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to George Weasley. **

**"New third-year timetables," said George, passing them over. "What's up with you, Harry?" **

"Just look over at the Slytherin table," said Peter darkly.

**"Malfoy," said Rn, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table. **

**George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again. **

**"That little git," he said calmly. "He wasn't so co cocky last night when the Dementors were down our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?" **

"Awwww ... I wonder what poor baby Malfoy was forced to remember?" mocked Sirius.

**"Nearly wet himself," said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy. **

"It'd've been better if he'd actually wet himself, still," said Sirius, slightly disappointed.

**"I wasn't too happy myself," said George. "They're horrible things, those Dementors..." **

**"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred. **

They all shuddered.

**"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Harry in a low voice. **

"Oh, Harry, don't worry about it, darling," said Lily soothingly.

"Yeah - everyone would've passed out eventually if the Dementor stayed in there for long enough..." said James.

**"Forget it, Harry," said George bracingly. "Dad had to go to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been. He came back all weak and shaking... They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there." **

"Well, Sirius didn't," said James.

"Yeah, well, Sirius is already mad- you can't go mad twice in one lifetime," said Remus.

Sirius chucked a pillow at him.

**"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," said Fred. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?" **

"Excellent!" said James brightly. "Slytherin'll get their butts kicked!"

**The only time Harry and Malfoy had faced each other in a Quidditch match, Malfoy had definitely come off worse. **

"Well that's debatable," said Lily. "You had a broken arm - which was then de-boned!"

"Yeah, but Harry still won- just proves how crap Malfoy is," said James with furious pride.

**Feeling slightly more cheerful, Harry helped himself to sausages and fried tomatoes. **

**Hermione was examining her new timetable. **

**"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," she said happily. **

**"Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "they've messed up your timetable. Look - they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough _time_." **

"What?" they all said blankly.

"Is this what McGonagall was on about at the feast?" said James.

They all shrugged.

**"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall." **

"Must be," said James. "I wonder what they've managed to do..."

**"But look," said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And-" Ron leaned closer to the timetable, disbelieving, "_look_ - underneath that, Aritmancy, _nine o'clock_. I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's _that_ good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?" **

"A damn good question," said Sirius, a very curious expression on his face. "How the hell is she gonna do it?"

"Even if she did manage it - she'll be knackered!" said James. "I mean, I know she's clever and everything, but she'll just wear herself out!"

**"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once." **

**"Well, then -" **

**"Pass the marmalade," said Hermione. **

**"But -" **

**"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my timetable's a bit full?" Hermione snapped. **

"He's just being a concerned friend!" said Sirius coolly. "I'm sure he'll not bother in the future..."

**"I've told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall." **

They shuddered.

"I'd fix nothing with her," said James.

"Well, you already have - in the form of numerous detentions," said Peter.

**Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absent-mindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand. **

"As you do," said James lightly.

**"All righ'?" he said eagerly, pausing on the way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! **

"Brilliant!" said Remus happily. "We'll get to see how he gets on!"

**Right after lunch! Bin up since five gettin' everythin' ready... hope it's OK... me, a teacher ... hones'ly ..." **

**He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat. **

"Awwww," cooed Lily delightedly.

The others simply smiled widely.

**"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" said Ron, a note of anxiety in his voice. **

"Not surprising, since it was Hagrid's fault Ron had to face all those giant spiders... poor guy..." said Remus.

**The Hall was starting to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson. Ron checked his timetable. **

**"We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there..." **

"Divination," James muttered mockingly.

**They finished their breakfast hastily, said goodbye to Fred and George and walked back through the Hall. As they passed the Slytherin table, Malfoy did yet another impression of a fainting fit. **

"Is that in practice for when you actually faint when I come and get sweet revenge for tormenting my godson?" growled Sirius.

"I don't think you should be expressing violence, Sirius," said James quietly.

"No... perhaps not..."

**The shouts of laughter followed Harry into the Entrance Hall. **

**The journey through the castle to North Tower was a long one. Two years at Hogwarts hadn't taught them everything about the castle, and they had never been inside the North Tower before. **

"Neither have we much, come to that," said James, interested. "Maybe we should go there more often- no one would go there much at night..."

**"There's - got - to - be - a - short - cut," Ron panted, as they climbed their seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall. **

"Oh God," said James suddenly. "Now I remember why we don't go there! Get away from there - quick! You'll see the mad knight! He'll annoy the hell out of you! He's a nutter!"

**"I think it's this way," said Hermione, peering down the empty passage to the right. **

**"Can't be," said Ron. "That's south. Look, you can see a bit of the lake out of the window..." **

**Harry was watching the painting. A fat, dapple-grey pony had just ambled out of the grass and was grazing nonchalantly. Harry was used to the subjects of Hogwarts paintings moving around and leaving their frames to visit each other, but he always enjoyed watching them. **

"That opinion will change once you meet this guy," said James straight away.

**A moment later, a short, squat knight in a suit of armour had clanked into the picture after his pony. By the look of the grass stains on his metal knees, he had just fallen off. **

"I wonder if he's ever managed to stay on that horse for more than five minutes?" laughed Remus.

**"Aha!" he yelled, seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione. "What villains are these that trespass upon my private lands? **

"Well, they're not in your private lands as they're not in the painting with you!" said Peter.

The others laughed.

**Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw your knaves, you dogs!" **

"Oh. My. God," said Lily, looking at the book.

"Yep..."

**They watched in astonishment as the little knight tugged his sword out of its scabbard and began brandishing it violently, hopping up and down in rage. **

They laughed.

**But the sword was too long for him; a particularly wild swing made him overbalance; and he landed face down in the grass. **

They laughed harder.

**"Are you all right?" said Harry, moving closer to the picture. **

**"Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!" **

**The knight seized his sword again and used it to push himself back up, but the blade sank deeply into the grass and, though he pulled it with all his might, he couldn't get it out again. **

"Some knight, isn't he?" choked James, through roars of laughter.

**Finally he had to flop down into the grass and push up his visor to mop his sweating face. **

**"Listen," said Harry, taking advantage of the knight's exhaustion, "we're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way, do you?" **

**"A quest!" The knight's rage seemed to vanish instantly. **

"Oh, that's how you get him to shut up and help you!" said James.

**He clanked to his feet and shouted, "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!" **

"Mental," muttered James, running a hand through his hair.

**He gave the sword another fruitless tug, tried and failed to mount the fat pony, and cried, "On foot then, good sirs and gentle lady! On! On!" **

They all laughed.

**And he ran, clanking loudly, into the left-hand side of the frame and out of sight. **

**They hurried after him along the corridor, following the sound of his armour. Every now and then they spotted him running through a picture ahead. **

**"Be of stout heart, the worst is yet to come!" yelled the knight, and they saw him reappear in front of an alarmed group of women in crinolines, whose picture hung on the wall of a narrow spiral staircase. **

"I remember when you fell down those steps, James," said Sirius fondly. "And we ran after you only to find you in a crumpled heap at the bottom."

"God, yeah," said Remus. "And you were a git and made us believe you were passed out or something!"

"I do try," said James, smiling.

**Puffing loudly, Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed the tightly spiralling steps, getting dizzier and dizzier, until at last they heard the murmur of voices above them, and knew they had reached the classroom. **

"Yay!" said Lily.

"Hmm..." said James, "the mad knight knows where he is after all..."

**"Farewell!" cried the knight, popping his head into a painting of some sinister-looking monks. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If you ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!" **

"That's his name?" asked Sirius.

"Must be," said Remus.

**"Yeah, we'll call you," muttered Ron, as the knight disappeared, "if we ever need someone mental." **

"Know what you mean, Ron," said James, as the others laughed.

**They climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class were already assembled. There were no doors off this landing; Ron nudged Harry and pointed at the ceiling, where there was a circular trap door with a brass plaque on it. **

**"Sybill Trelawney, Divination teacher," Harry read. "How're we supposed to get up there?" **

"Precisely what I was about to ask," said James. "Unless they're already supposed to know..."

**As though in answer to his question, the trap door suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. Everyone went quiet. **

**"After you," said Ron, grinning, so Harry climbed the ladder first. **

They all grinned at James, who looked stony-faced.

**He emerged into the strangest-looking classroom he had ever seem. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all; more like a cross between someone's attic and an old fashioned teashop. **

"I'm hungry - do you think there's food in this room?" said Sirius.

"Even if there is, Sirius - you're not going to be able to eat it," said Lily.

"Oh, yeah!"

**At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire which was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless crystal balls and a huge array of teacups. **

"Well - by the looks of it, I'd say they were doing tea leaves today- judging by the chapter name..." said James.

**Ron appeared at Harry's shoulder, as the class assembled around them, all talking in whispers. **

**"Where is she?" Ron said. **

**A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice. **

**"Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last." **

James tutted impatiently.

"It wouldn't do you any harm just to widen your horizons a bit," said Lily angrily.

**Harry's immediate impression was of a large, glittering insect. Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. **

"She sounds like a nutter too..." muttered Sirius.

James snorted.

**Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings. **

They all looked at each other doubtfully.

**"Sit, my children, sit," she said, and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank into poufs Harry, Ron and Hermione sat themselves around the same round table. **

"Naturally," said Remus.

**"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye." **

"What?" said James, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah... whatever..." said Remus testily.

**Nobody said anything in answer to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. **

"Why? All you do is look in a ball," said Sirius.

"Probably because you have to have some kind of skill at it for you to be able to See anything," said Remus.

**I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field..." **

"That'll please Hermione," said Lily, smiling.

**At these words, both Harry and Ron glanced, grinning, at Hermione, who looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be much help in this subject. **

They all chuckled.

"Poor Hermione," said James.

**"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf, "is your grandmother well?" **

"By the sounds of her, she'll take some getting rid of," said James.

"Some old women are like that, though- weird..." said Sirius. "I just hope my mother pops her clogs quickly!"

"You don't mean that- she's your mother!" said Lily shocked.

"Yes I do- she's not my mother! I hate her! She's nothing more than an old hag to me!"

**"I think so," said Neville tremulously. **

**"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped. **

"What- is she making predictions here, or is she just trying to spook them?" said Remus, frowning.

The others merely shrugged.

**Professor Trelawney continued placidly, "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading tea leaves. **

"Starting today!" said Remus happily.

**Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Parvati Patil, "beware a red-haired man." **

**Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her, and edged her chair away from him. **

James snorted in disgust.

Lily tried her best not to laugh.

**"In the summer term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball- if we have finished with fire-omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. **

"Flu's always around at that time!" said Remus, raising his eyebrows.

**I myself will lose my voice. **

"Thank God," muttered Sirius.

**And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever." **

**A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it. **

**"I wonder, dear," she said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?" **

**Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney. **

**"Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading- it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October." **

"It'd be funny if Friday wasn't the sixteenth of October!" muttered Peter.

**Lavender trembled. **

**"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink; drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer; wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner and read. **

"What- all they do is drink tea and make up shapes in the dregs?" cried Sirius. "Why can't we do Divination?"

**You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of _Unfogging the Future_. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear-" she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink." **

"That's not predicting the future either," said James defiantly. "Neville always breaks stuff!"

**Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups than there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind... thank you..." **

"Ah- but the question you should ask, is would he have broken it if she hadn't said anything," said Lily.

"Exactly," said Remus, "it would be as if he's expecting it to break..."

**When Harry and Ron had their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. They swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped them. **

**"Right," said Ron, as they both opened their books at page five and six. "What can you see in mine?" **

**"A load of soggy brown stuff," said Harry. The heavily perfumed smoke in the room was making him feel sleepy and stupid. **

"Wow- a lesson in the life of Sirius!" exclaimed Remus.

Sirius threw a pillow at him hard.

**"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom. **

They all laughed.

**Harry tried to pull himself together. **

**"Right, you've got a wonky sort of cross..." he said, consulting _Unfogging the Future_. "That means you're going to have 'trials and suffering' - sorry about that - but there's a thing here that could be the sun. Hang on... that means 'great happiness'... so you're going to suffer but be very happy..." **

"You can be happy after suffering," said Lily. "I've married this excuse of a human being after all..."

"Hey- come off it, Evans - I'm not that bad, am I?"

"I suppose not..."

"You have to admit it... I'm cute and fun."

"Don't push your luck, Potter!"

"I think you are," said Sirius, mockingly fluttering his eyebrows.

James went over and hugged him.

"I love you too, Sirius!"

The others laughed at their stupidity.

**"You need your Inner Eye tested, if you ask me," said Ron, **

They all burst out laughing again.

**and they both had to stifle their laughs as Professor Trelawney gazed in their direction. **

**"My turn..." Ron peered into Harry's teacup, his forehead wrinkled with effort. "There's a blob a bit like a bowler hat," he said. "Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic..." **

**He turned the teacup the other way up. **

**"But this way it looks more like an acorn... what's that?" He scanned his copy of _Unfogging the Future._ "'A windfall, unexpected gold.' Excellent, you can lend me some. Aad there's a thing here," he turned the cup again, "that looks an animal. Yeah, if that was its head... it looks like a hippo... no, a sheep..." **

"Why are you even bothering to do this?" asked Sirius, sounding thoroughly amused, yet bored.

**Professor Trelawney whirled around as Harry let out a snort of laughter. **

**"Let me see that, my dear," she said reprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatching Harry's cup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch. **

"I hate it when teachers do that," muttered James, annoyed.

"No you don't," said Remus.

"I know I don't, but Harry will."

**Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it anti-clockwise. **

**"The falcon... my dear, you have a deadly enemy." **

**"But everyone knows that," said Hermione in a loud whisper. **

"Fair point," said Sirius.

"Yeah- everyone knows about Harry and Voldemort!" said Lily.

Peter flinched.

**Professor Trelawney stared at her. **

**"Well, they do," said Hermione. "Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who." **

"Has Hermione just defied a teacher?" asked Sirius, shocked.

"Yep."

"Good- entering into the fun world at last!"

**Harry and Ron stared at her with a mixture of amazement and admiration. They had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like that before. Professor Trelawney chose not to reply. She lowered her huge eyes to Harry's cup again and continued to turn it. **

"These turnings of teacups are starting to freak me out for some reason," muttered Remus.

**"The club... an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup..." **

**"I thought that was a bowler hat," said Ron sheepishly. **

**"The skull... danger in your path, my dear..." **

**Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, then screamed. **

"Oh, what- what's she seen now- the Grim?" scoffed James.

The others sniggered.

**There was another tinkle of breaking china; Neville had smashed his second cup. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed. **

"For god's sake," muttered Remus.

**"My dear boy- my poor dear boy- no- it is kinder not to say- no- don't ask me..." **

"By saying that means you want to be asked," snapped Lily angrily.

**"What is it, Professor?" said Dean Thomas at once. Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly, they crowded around Harry and Ron's table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a good look at Harry's cup. **

"My poor boy's got enough attention from the world- he doesn't need any more, thank you very much!" said Lily, clearly nettled.

**"My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "you have the Grim." **

James blinked and glared at the book.

"Oh for God's sake!" muttered Remus, frustrated.

"Well- you have to hand it to her- she's an excellent drama queen," said Sirius lightly.

**"That what?" said Harry. **

**He could tell he wasn't the only one who didn't understand; Dean Thomas shrugged at him and Lavender Brown looked puzzled, but nearly everybody else clapped their hands to their mouths in horror. **

"A random black dog doesn't determine whether you live or die!" cried Remus, exasperated. "If it did, we'd've all dropped dead years ago!"

"How?"

"Because you're a giant black dog, you ninny!"

**"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Harry hadn't understood. "The giant spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen- the worst omen- of _death_!" **

James yawned.

"You wouldn't drop dead with me as I don't haunt churchyards," said Sirius.

"Good point," said Remus, "but the whole thing is still nonsense- or, at least, she talks nonsense!"

**Harry's stomach lurched. That dog on the cover of _Death Omens_ in Flourish and Blotts- the dog in the shadows of Magnolia Crescent... Lavender Brown clapped her hands to her mouth, too. **

"Well- she's certainly got them entertained," said Sirius.

**Everyone was looking at Harry; everyone except Hermione, who had got up and moved around to the back of Professor Trelawney's chair. **

**_"I_ don't think it looks like a Grim," she said flatly. **

They all laughed.

"Go Hermione!"

**Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike. **

**"You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future." **

"Boo hoo!" mocked Sirius. "I'm sure Hermione's devastated to hear such news!"

**Seamus Finnigan was tilting his head from side to side. **

**"It looks like a Grim if you do this," he said, with his eyes almost shut, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said, leaning to the left. **

"You mean there's something actually there?" said Lily nervously.

"Probably, but it won't mean anything- it'll just be a stupid shape in the cup- like clouds make shapes in the sky..."

**"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" said Harry, taking even himself by surprise. **

"That's it, Harry! You don't believe it!" said James.

The others chuckled.

**Now nobody seemed to want to look at him. **

"What- 'cos he's dying?" said Remus sarcastically.

The others laughed again.

**"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said professor trelawney, in her mistiest voice. "Yes ... please pack away your things ..." **

**Silently, the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books and closed their bags. Even Ron was avoiding Harry's eyes. **

**"Until we meet again," said Professor Trelawney faintly, "fair fortune will be yours. Oh, and dear-" she pointed at Neville, "you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra hard to catch up." **

"Picking on Neville... done nothing wrong... hag... my son... Grims are stupid... dying... dreams... you'll see..." muttered James furiously under his breath.

**Harry, Ron and Hermione descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding staircase in silence, then set off for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson. **

"I love Transfiguration- it's just a shame McGonagall teaches it," said James.

Sirius, Remus and Peter shuddered.

Lily rolled her eyes.

**It took them so long to find her classroom that, early as they had left Divination, they were only just in time. **

**Harry chose a seat right at the back of the room, feeling as though he was sitting in a very bright spotlight; the rest of the class kept shooting furtive glances at him, as though he was about to drop dead at any moment. **

"Just smile at them and wave," said James.

"Yeah- show them you don't give a damn about Grims," said Remus.

**He hardly heard what Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi (wizards who could transform at will into animals), **

"WHAT!" roared James.

"Just because you can do that, James, doesn't mean to say that Harry will want to," said Lily.

"But it's still one of the most interesting parts of Transfiguration," he whined.

**and wasn't even watching when she transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes. **

"Never trust a cat with square markings round its eyes," muttered James, shuddering.

The others shuddered, too.

**"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class." **

"Did we applaud her?" asked James.

"Of course we did- we were sucking up because we were caught letting off stink bombs outside the staff-room the day before," said Sirius.

**Everybody's heads turned towards Harry again, but nobody spoke. Then Hermione raised her hand. **

**"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading tea leaves, and-" **

**"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?" **

They all blinked, looked at each other, and laughed.

**Everyone stared at her. **

**"Me," said Harry, finally. **

**"I see," said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favourite was of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues -" Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white. **

"Oh my god- she doesn't like the Divination teacher!" said James triumphantly. "We have to persuade Dumbledore to find this woman and hire her straight away!"

"Yeah, because Dumbledore's gonna listen to us, isn't he?" said Sirius sarcastically.

**She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. **

"You think?" said Remus, as though this was news to him.

**True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney..." **

"Isn't a true Seer... go on, say it," said James, in daring tones.

"Go on," encouraged Sirius, "it'll do no harm. In fact, you'll probably feel better afterwards."

**She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in." **

Lily laughed.

"Well, it'll be hard to hand it in if he's dead, won't it?" said James sarcastically.

**Hermione laughed. Harry felt a bit better. **

"I wonder if McGonagall doesn't like Divination because she simply can't do it?" said James, a sly smile across his face.

Sirius smiled, too, "It would explain some things."

"But true Seers are very rare- that's what she said- and not everyone will have the Sight, will they?" said Remus.

**It was harder to feel scared of a lump of tea leaves away from the dim red light and befuddling perfume of Professor Trelawney's classroom. **

"Which is probably why it's there," said Sirius, "to create the... effect!"

**Not everyone was convinced, however. Ron still looked worried, and Lavender whispered, "But what about Neville's cup?" **

"Neville's cup was an inevitability," muttered Remus.

**When the Transfiguration class had finished, they joined the crowd thundering towards the Great Hall for lunch. **

**"Ron, cheer up," said Hermione, pushing a dish of stew towards him. "You heard what Professor McGonagall said." **

"Yes, because everything McGonagall says is right, isn't it?" muttered Sirius sarcastically.

**Ron spooned stew onto his plate and picked up his fork but didn't start. **

**"Harry," he said, in a low, serious voice, "you _haven_'_t_ seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?" **

"Well, yeah- he saw a stray dog in the streets, but that doesn't mean anything," said James defiantly.

**"Yeah, I have," said Harry. "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys." **

**Ron let his fork fall with a clatter. **

**"Probably a stray," said Hermione calmly. **

"Indeed," said Remus.

"Ron's far too gullible," said James.

They all looked at Sirius.

"Shut up!"

"No one said anything, Padfoot."

**Ron looked at Hermione as though she had gone mad. **

**"Hermione, if Harry's seen a Grim, that's- that's bad," he said. "My- my Uncle Bilius saw one and- and he died twenty-four hours later!" **

"Well, it's been a few weeks since Harry's seen that Grim, so I think he's out of immediate danger now," said James, unable to keep a straight face.

**"Coincidence," said Hermione airily, pouring herself some pumpkin juice. **

**"You don't know what you're talking about!" said Ron, starting to get angry. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!" **

**"There you are, then," said Hermione in a superior tone. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death! And Harry's still with us because he's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better pop my clogs then!" **

They all laughed.

**Ron mouthed wordlessly at Hermione, who opened her bag, took out her new Arithmancy book and propped it open against the juice jug. **

**"I think Divination seems very woolly," she said, searching for her page. "A lot of guesswork, if you ask me." **

"Well, of course it is! The future is never certain! Humans can choose- it's an invariable problem!" said James thoughtfully.

"But what about prophecies?" asked Remus, frowning, "they usually come true."

"Yeah," added Sirius, "I heard my Dad say that they keep a record of them all in the Ministry of Magic. They must study them there to see the probability of them coming true, or something."

**"There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!" said Ron hotly. **

**"You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep," said Hermione coolly. **

"Do you think these two ever manage to get through a day without arguing over something?" asked Lily.

"Nope," said James.

"They're like a married couple!" said Remus, exasperated.

**"Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being rubbish at something for a change!" **

They all made _ooooing_ noises and whistled as though getting ready to watch a good argument, or a full blown fight.

**He had touched a nerve. **

"I bet he had," said Sirius, grinning maliciously.

The others grinned, too.

"This is gonna be good- I can almost feel the heat of the argument coming from the book!" chuckled James.

**Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere. **

"Good reaction so far," muttered Sirius.

**"If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared to my Arithmancy class!" **

"Well, it _is_ Divination," said James.

"And that woman certainly seems freaky," added Remus.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" chanted Sirius.

**She snatched up her bag and stalked away. **

"Awww," whined the boys.

"Why didn't she slap him, or something- it would have been far more entertaining," said Sirius in a disappointed voice.

**Ron frowned after her. **

**"What's she talking about?" he said to Harry. "She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet." **

"Has she not?" said Remus, seemingly interested.

"She was probably reading that book, and it's written so much like you're in a class, she got confused," said Sirius, in bored tones.

"But Hermione doesn't usually make errors like that," said James curiously.

**Harry was pleased to get out of the castle after lunch. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale grey and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class. **

"This is the one Hagrid's teaching, isn't it?" asked Lily.

"Yes- I just hope he's not teaching them how to take care of what he would call 'pets'," said Remus.

Lily looked instantly worried.

**Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other. **

"No surprises there, then," said James, grinning.

**Harry walked beside them in silence as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was only when he spotted three only-too-familiar backs ahead of them that he realised they must be having these lessons with the Slytherins.**

"Oh ho!" cried James in mock celebration. "Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle! What a fun lesson this is going to be!"

"You'd think Dumbledore would've learned not to put Gryffindor and Slytherin together in a class..." muttered Sirius darkly.

**Malfoy was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were chortling. **

"Probably because they haven't a clue what the hell Malfoy's saying," muttered Sirius sarcastically.

James laughed.

**Harry was quite sure he knew what they were talking about. **

"Really? What?" asked James.

"Probably ways to disrupt the lesson," squeaked Peter.

They all looked at him.

"How do you reckon that?" asked Sirius.

"I think it's from spending too much time with you guys..."

**Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start. **

"Bless his cotton socks," said James sweetly.

"Urgh- have you smelt Hagrid's feet?" said Sirius, wrinkling his nose.

**"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!" **

"Why do I not like the way he's so eager to show him these creatures?" said Lily in a nervous voice.

"Everything'll be fine," said James. "Dumbledore wouldn't have hired Hagrid if he didn't think he was capable of doing the job."

**For one nasty moment, Harry thought Hagrid was going to lead them into the Forest; **

"DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUN!" said Sirius dramatically.

The others looked at him.

"Sorry..." he muttered.

**Harry had had enough unpleasant experiences in there to last him a lifetime. **

"Indeed," said James proudly.

**However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there. **

"Oh, so these creatures are invisible?" said Remus.

"Or they're on the loose?" added James.

"Oh, don't say things like that," said Lily softly.

**"Everyone gather round the fence here!" he called. "That's it - make sure yeh can see. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-" **

"Erm, well, there is the question of how they are supposed to do that when the book tries to bite them," said Sirius; he was being sarcastic, but he didn't sound so.

**"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. **

**"Eh?" said Hagrid. **

**"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters_, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out, too; some, like Harry, had belted their books shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with bullclips. **

"In other words, Hagrid- no one's read their books," said James.

**"Hasn'- hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen. **

**The class all shook their heads. **

**"Yeh've got ter _stroke_ 'em," said Hagrid as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. **

"Ooooooooohhhhhh," they all said, as realisation dawned on them.

"Look..."

**He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand. **

"Cool," said Remus.

"Yeah - when you know what to do," said Lily.

**"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have _stroked_ them! Why didn't we guess!" **

"Malfoy- you want to shut your face before I shut it for you," growled Sirius.

**"I... I thought they were funny," said Hagrid uncertainly to Hermione. **

**"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us a book that tries to rip our hands off!" **

"You didn't have to buy it, or even do the subject, for that matter!" said James angrily. "Just shut up and listen, will you?"

**"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. **

"Well said, Harry!" cried Remus.

The others nodded their agreement.

**Hagrid was looking downcast and Harry wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success. **

"He should put Malfoy on detention for speaking out of turn to a teacher," said Lily.

"Damn straight!"

**"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so... so yeh've got yer books an'... an'... now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..." **

**He strode away from them into the Forest and out of sight. **

"I wish Malfoy would just keep his mouth shut for one lesson!" muttered Lily furiously.

**"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him-" **

"My father'll have a fit when I tell him," mimicked Sirius, in a girly voice. "Tell Daddy everything, do you dear Draco? What a sissy!"

**"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry repeated. **

**"Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you-" **

"Oh ha-de-ha-de-ha-ha!" said James in mock laughter. "Why don't you say something witty and funny?"

**"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing towards the opposite side of the paddock. **

**Trotting towards them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Harry had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-coloured beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. **

"Dunno about you, but to me they sound like hippogriffs," said James.

"Yes," agreed Remus.

**The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly-looking. Each of the had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures. **

"And if they flew away or something, Hagrid would be dangling along with them," said Sirius incredulously.

**"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures towards the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence. **

**"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. **

"Yeah, we've gathered this much, Hagrid," said Remus.

"But Hippogriffs are far too advanced for them!" cried Lily, shrilly.

**"Beau'iful, aren' they?" **

"If you say so," said Sirius doubtfully.

**Harry could sort of see what Hagrid meant. Once you had got over the first shock of seeing something that was half-horse, half-bird, you started to appreciate the Hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different colour; stormy grey, bronze, a pinking roan, gleaming chestnut and inky black. **

"What on earth is 'pinking roan'?" asked James, puzzled.

The others shrugged.

"Women are the best with making up colours," muttered Remus.

"We don't make up colours," said Lily hotly, "we are just more precise with what we call them."

"Come off it!" said Sirius. "When I would call something red, you women would call it vermillion, or something!"

"Well, some people do go over the top, but you get it after a while."

"It's annoying."

**"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh want to come a bit nearer..." **

**No one seemed to want to. Harry, Ron and Hermione, however approached the fence cautiously. **

**"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do." **

"Nice encouragement, there, Hagrid," smiled James.

"Just a fair warning, in my opinion," said Remus.

**Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and Harry had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson. **

James glared at the book furiously. "I hope Malfoy manages to get the feel of those talons, then!"

"Damn straight!"

**"Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt." **

"Another friendly warning, there, Hagrid?" said James fondly.

**"Right- who wants ter go first?" **

"An excellent question," said Remus.

"Harry'll do it," said James with confidence.

**Most of the class backed further away in answer. Even Harry, Ron and Hermione has misgivings. The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this. **

**"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look. **

"Go on, Harry," said James encouragingly.

Lily looked anxiously at James, but didn't say anything.

**"I'll do it," said Harry. **

**There was an intake of breath from behind him and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, "Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!" **

They all burst out laughing.

**Harry ignored them. He climbed over the paddock fence. **

**"Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Right then- let's see how you get on with Buckbeak." **

"He's even named them," said Sirius, putting his head in his hand.

The others smiled at each other.

**He untied one of the chains, pulled the grey Hippogriff away from his fellows and slipped off his leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously. **

"Oh yeah?" said James furiously. "Well, I didn't see you raise your hand straight away, Malfoy!"

**"Easy, now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink- Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much..." **

**Harry's eyes immediately began to water, but he didn't shut them. **

"Good boy," muttered James.

Lily's hands shook as she read the book.

**Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head, and was staring at Harry with one fierce orange eye. **

**"Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Harry... now, bow..." **

**Harry didn't feel much like exposing the back of his neck to Buckbeak, but he did as he was told. **

"Hagrid would never intentionally put someone in danger," said Remus.

"Yeah, we've said that, and look how he manages to get Harry, Ron and Hermione into trouble every year!" said Lily sarcastically.

**He gave a short bow and then looked up. **

**The Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him. It didn't move. **

"Right, Harry, if Hagrid tells you anything different from 'move away' then ignore him and move away from the Hippogriff," said James, in a voice of forced calm.

**"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right - back away, now, Harry, easy does it-" **

"See - Hagrid would never see any of the kids hurt," said Remus confidently.

**But then, to Harry's enormous surprise, the Hippogriff suddenly bent his scaly front knees, and sank into what was an unmistakable bow. **

They all cheered.

Lily and James let loose an enormous sigh of relief.

**"Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right - yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!" **

**Feeling that a better reward would have been to back away, Harry moved slowly towards the Hippogriff and reached out towards him. He patted the beak several times and the Hippogriff closed his eyes lazily, as though enjoying it. **

"Awww," cooed Lily. "It likes him!"

James rolled his eyes and shook his head.

**The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed. **

Sirius grinned, "I wonder how Malfoy would get on before he'd wet himself for real?"

"I'm sure we'll find out if anything happens to the little sod!" growled Remus.

**"Righ' then, Harry," said Hagrid, "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!" **

"WHAT?" cried Lily. "NO! I THINK HE'S DONE QUITE ENOUGH FOR ONE LESSON!"

**This was more than Harry had bargained for. He was used to a broomstick; but he wasn't sure a Hippogriff would be quite the same. **

"Probably not," muttered James.

**"Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," said Hagrid, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that..." **

"Well, no, I don't think any animal would like a bit of them plucked off the rest of them," said Sirius.

"I can't believe Hagrid's allowing this to happen," muttered Lily furiously.

**Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto his back. Buckbeak stood up. Harry wasn't sure where to hold on; everything in front of him was covered in feathers. **

"Just hold onto something!" cried Lily frantically. "The Hippogriff can stand it without a few feathers!"

**"Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the Hippogriff's hindquarters. **

**Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Harry; he just had time to seize the Hippogriff around the neck before he was soaring upwards. **

Lily started swaying on the spot.

James rubbed her back, "He'll be fine. If he's as good a flier as me, he'll be fine."

Remus shook his head and smiled.

**It was nothing like a broomstick, and Harry knew which one he preferred; the Hippogriff's wings were beating uncomfortably on either side of him, catching him under his legs and making him feel he was about to be thrown off; the glossy feathers slipped under his fingers and he didn't dare get a stronger grip; instead of the smooth action of his Nimbus two Thousand, he now felt himself rocking backwards and forwards as the hindquarters of the Hippogriff rose and fell with his wings. **

"In other words," said Sirius , in bored tones, "it's not a very comfortable ride."

**Buckbeak flew him once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; this was the bit Harry had been dreading; he leant back as the smooth neck lowered, feeling he was going to slip off over the beak; then he felt a heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet hit the ground, and just managed to hold on and push himself straight again. **

Lily and James breathed sighs of relief.

"Told you he'd be fine," said James.

"Oh, you looked quite worried for someone who thought that," said Remus, raising his eyebrows, an amused expression playing across his face.

"Yeah, well, I'm a parent- parents are supposed to worry about their kids."

**"Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid, as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle cheered. "OK, who else wants a go?" **

"This is good- he's revived himself," said Remus happily.

**Emboldened by Harry's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backwards from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. **

"Poor Neville," said James, shaking his head. "Everything doesn't seem to work for the poor guy."

"I know exactly how he feels," said Peter, in a long suffering voice.

**Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut, while Harry watched. **

**Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful. **

"Awww," moaned Sirius. "I was hoping it would talon him!"

**"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it... I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff. **

Remus looked coolly at the book, "Well, that just shows how ignorant you are, Malfoy. If the teacher warns you not to insult it, don't."

**"Are you, you ugly great brute?" **

"Oh, damn, he's just insulted it big time," said James.

Sirius, however, sat up, "Yes- let's see him run from it like a baby!"

"You want it to stab him?"

"Well, no... that was just a joke, you know..."

**It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high-pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming all over his robes. **

"Well, hopefully it'll make him learn his lesson," said Remus.

"I doubt it will, though- not if he's as arrogant as Lucius," said Sirius darkly.

"I hope he'll be all right," said Lily quietly.

"He'll be fine - Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second," said James, who seemed to think that Malfoy deserved everything he got. "Hagrid told the class that you shouldn't insult a Hippogriff- it's his own fault if he wasn't listening."

"Damn straight!"

**"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled, as the class panicked. **

"Oh, for god's sake, what a wimp!" cried Remus, disgusted.

**"I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!" **

**"Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white. "Someone help me- gotta get him outta here-" **

**Hermione ran to open the gate while Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. As they passed, Harry saw that there was a long, deep gash in Malfoy's arm; blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope towards the castle. **

"Urgh, he'll make such a song and dance over this," muttered James furiously.

"Daddy'll get involved, no doubt," said Sirius, just as angrily.

**Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid. **

**"They should sack him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears. **

"And someone should sew your mouth up," growled Sirius.

**"It was Malfoy's fault," snapped Dean Thomas. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly. **

"Can't they do anything but punch people?" asked James.

"Probably not," muttered Lily.

**They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted Entrance Hall. **

**"I'm going to see if he's OK!" said Pansy, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase. The Slytherins, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room; Harry, Ron and Hermione proceeded upstairs to Gryffindor Tower. **

**"Do you think he'll be all right?" said Hermione nervously. **

"I think we've already had this conversation," said James.

**The others nodded. **

**"'Course he will, Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second," said Harry, who had had far worse injuries mended magically by the matron. **

"Even Harry agrees with me," said James proudly.

"Yes, but he's just a little version of you, isn't he," said Sirius.

"Not really- he had good qualities in him as well," said Lily, slyly.

"Very funny, Evans- you should be on stage!"

**"That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" said Ron, looking worried. "Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him..." **

Sirius had got out a fresh piece of parchment, and looked over several old ones. He was scratching his head and looked deep in thought.

"What's up?" asked James.

"I seem to be running out of ideas for cursing Malfoy, Snape and anyone else we need to get back for their future annoyances," said Sirius.

"Running out? I never thought I'd ever know you to run out of ideas," said Remus, astonished.

"I'm sure there's a few more pranks up there somewhere- but the golden oldies will be effective enough, I'm sure."

"Just remember not to involve the Whomping Willow at the full moon, eh?" said James.

**They were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime, hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there. **

"Awww," said Lily sadly.

**"They _wouldn't_ sack him, would they?" said Hermione anxiously, not touching her steak-and-kidney pudding. **

"I thought it was a pie?" said James.

"It is, I think," said Lily.

"Hmmm..." shrugged James in reply

**"They'd better not," said Ron, who wasn't eating either. **

"Damn right! If they do- I'll be having words with someone," growled Remus.

**Harry was watching the Slytherin table. **

"So Harry will've lost his appetite as well then, looking at those monstrosities," muttered James.

Sirius laughed, soon joined by Peter and Remus.

Lily looked as though she was trying not to laugh.

**A large group including Crabbe and Goyle were huddled together, deep in conversation. Harry was sure they were cooking up their own version of how Malfoy had got injured. **

"Probably," they all muttered dully.

**"Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back," said Ron gloomily. **

"Yeah- true," said Remus. "Harry's predicted his own death, and Hagrid's got into a situation where he might be sacked."

**They went up to the crowded Gryffindor common room after dinner and tried to do the homework Professor McGonagall had set them, but all three of them kept breaking off and glancing out of the tower window. **

"I'm sure Hagrid'll be fine," said Sirius, though he didn't sound that convinced himself.

**"There's a light on in Hagrid's window," said Harry suddenly. **

**Ron looked at his watch. **

**"If we hurried, we could go down and see him, it's still quite early..." **

"Yes - go down and cheer him up," said James.

**"I don't know," Hermione said slowly, and Harry saw her glance at him. **

"I'm NOT going to kill him!" said Sirius hotly.

**"I'm allowed to walk across the grounds," he said pointedly. "Sirius Black hasn't got past the Dementors here, has he?" **

**So they put their things away and headed out of the portrait hole, glad not to meet anybody on their way out of the front doors, as they weren't entirely sure they were supposed to be out. **

"You're probably not, but don't let that stop you," said James happily. "We do it and get away with it all the time."

The other boys grinned at him.

**The grass was still wet and looked almost black in the twilight. When they reached Hagrid's hut, they knocked, and a voice growled, "C'min." **

"Not good so far," said James anxiously. "Hagrid usually meets his guests at the door."

**Hagrid was sitting in his shirt-sleeves at his scrubbed wooden table; his boarhound, Fang, had his head in Hagrid's lap. **

"That daft dog never changes," said Sirius fondly.

"Neither does this daft dog," laughed James.

Remus and Peter laughed.

**One look told them that Hagrid had been drinking a lot; there was a pewter tankard almost as big as a bucket in front of him, and he seemed to be having difficulty getting them into focus. **

"Yeah - I notice that drinking is one of Hagrid's many comforts," said Remus.

"It's many people's comfort," said James.

**"'Spect it's a record," he said thickly, when he recognised them. "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who on'y lasted a day before." **

**"You haven't been sacked, Hagrid!" gasped Hermione. **

There was a tense silence.

**"Not yet," said Hagrid miserably, taking a gulp of whatever was in the tankard. "But 's only a matter o' time, i'n't it, after Malfoy..." **

"He deserved it!" said Remus firmly. "He should pay attention in such lessons!"

**"How is he?" said Ron, as they all sat down. "It wasn't serious, was it?" **

**"Madam Pomfrey fixed him best she could," said Hagrid dully, "but he's sayin' it's still agony... covered in bandages... moanin'..." **

"He's faking it," said James angrily. "The great wimp!"

"Damn straight!"

**"He's faking it," said Harry at once. "Madam Pomfrey can mend anything. She regrew half my bones last year. Trust Malfoy to milk it for what it's worth." **

They were all muttering furiously under their breaths.

**"School gov'nors have bin told, o' course," said Hagrid miserably. "They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left Hippogriffs fer later... done Flobberworms or summat... **

"But there's nothing interesting about them," said James.

"Who would bother trying to care for them- they're the most boring things you could ever see! They do absolutely nothing!" said Sirius.

**jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson... 's all my fault ..." **

"It's all Malfoy's fault!" they all said.

**"It's all Malfoy's fault, Hagrid!" said Hermione earnestly. **

**"We're witnesses," said Harry. "You said Hippogriffs attack if you insult them. It's Malfoy's problem he wasn't listening. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened." **

**"Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid, we'll back you up," said Ron. **

"Spoken like a true Potter!" cried James proudly.

"And Weasley, and Granger, I presume," said Sirius.

**Tears leaked out of the crinkled corners of Hagrid's beetle-black eyes. He grabbed both Harry and Ron and pulled them into a bone-breaking hug. **

"Awwww," cooed Lily.

James gave a disgusted snort.

**"I think you've had enough to drink, Hagrid," said Hermione firmly. She took the tankard from the table and went outside to empty it. **

**"Ar, maybe she's right," said Hagrid, letting go of Harry and Ron, who both staggered away, rubbing their ribs. **

"Yes, she's normally right," said Lily.

**Hagrid heaved himself out of his chair and followed Hermione steadily outside. They heard a loud splash. **

**"What's he done?" said Harry nervously, as Hermione came back with the empty tankard. **

**"Stuck his head in the water barrel," said Hermione, putting the tankard away. **

"As you do," said James bewildered.

**Hagrid came back, his long hair and beard sopping wet, wiping the water out of his eyes. **

**"Tha's better," he said, shaking his head like a dog and drenching them all. "Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really-" **

**He stopped dead, staring at Harry as though he'd only just realised he was there. **

"What?" said James.

"The 'Sirius Black' thing," said Sirius dully, using his fingers for emphasis.

"Oh... yeah ..."

**"WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" he roared, so suddenly that they jumped a foot in the air. **

"They're cheering you up, Hagrid, remember?" said James, a hint of coolness in his voice.

**"YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, HARRY! AN' YOU TWO! LETTIN' HIM!" **

"Such a grateful character," said Sirius sarcastically.

"I'm sure they'll not bother next time you get yourself in a fix," huffed Lily.

**Hagrid strode over to Harry, grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door. **

**"C'mon!" Hagrid said angrily. "I'm takin' yer all back up ter school, an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!" **

"Well, they think you are," said Remus.

"That's the end of the chapter," said Lily, holding out the book.

James took it from her, grinning.

A/N: Last chapter of the night! I'll try and hurry along don't worry!

Thanks yet again to my beta loonygrl90.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:Not mine.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

**BOGGART IN THE WARDROBE **

"This sounds like a Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson," said Sirius, enthusiastically. "We'll get to see what cool things Remus shows them!"

"A Boggart, by the sounds of things," said Remus sarcastically.

**Malfoy didn't appear in classes until late on Thursday morning, when Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions. He swaggered into the dungeon, his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting, in Harry's opinion, as though he was the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle. **

"Ooooh, I'm so cool because I'm a wimpy git who doesn't listen to teachers and gets himself stabbed out of pure stupidity," mocked Sirius.

James looked at the book angrily.

**"How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?" **

"Of course it doesn't - Madam Pomfrey will've fixed it the second he appeared in the hospital wing!" snapped Lily.

**"Yeah," said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But Harry saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away. **

**"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly. **

**Harry and Ron scowled at each other; Snape wouldn't have said "settle down" if _they'd _walked in late, he'd have given them detention. **

"Damn right he would've!" stormed James.

Sirius was growling.

**But Malfoy had always been able to get away with anything in Snape's classes; Snape was Head of Slytherin House, and generally favoured his own students before all others. **

"Because he's a greasy git," muttered Sirius.

**They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Malfoy set up his cauldron right next to Harry and Ron, so that they were preparing ingredients on the same table. **

"Oh, that's nice of you, Malfoy," said Remus sarcastically. "I'm sure Harry and Ron will really appreciate that of you."

**"Sir," Malfoy called, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm-" **

**"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape, without looking up. **

"How did I know they would do this," raged James.

**Ron went brick red. **

**"There's nothing wrong with your arm," he hissed at Malfoy. **

**Malfoy smirked across the table. **

**"Weasley, you heard Professor Snape, cut up these roots." **

"The difference between them and you, Malfoy, is that they don't need a teacher to get one up on you!" snapped Sirius.

**Ron seized his knife, pulled Malfoy's roots towards him and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes. **

"Go Ron!" cheered Sirius.

"He'll be forced to swap them," said Remus, grimly.

**"Professor," drawled Malfoy, "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir." **

**Snape approached their table, stared down his hooked nose at the roots, then gave Ron an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair. **

**"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley." **

**"But sir-!" **

**Ron had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces. **

**"_Now_," said Snape in his most dangerous voice. **

Sirius began scribbling on his list, with an evil smile on his face.

"Just be careful what you write down on there, Sirius," said Remus firmly.

"Well, I'm not writing anything that involves luring him into the den of a werewolf, if that's what you're thinking," he snapped back. "I think I've learnt my lesson on that count!"

**Ron shoved his own beautifully cut roots across the table at Malfoy, then took up the knife again. **

**"And, sir, I'll need this Shrivelfig skinned," said Malfoy, his voice full on malicious laughter. **

James muttered furiously under his breath for a moment, then continued:

**"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's Shrivelfig," said Snape, giving Harry the look of loathing he always reserved just for him. **

"And I'm sure the feeling's mutual," muttered James.

**Harry took Malfoy's Shrivelfig as Ron began trying to repair the damage to the roots he now had to use. Harry skinned the Shrivelfig as fast as he could and flung it back across the table at Malfoy without speaking. Malfoy was smirking more broadly than ever.**

**"Seen your old pal Hagrid lately?" he asked them quietly.**

**"None of your business," said Ron jerkily, without looking up.**

**"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer," said Malfoy in a tone of mock sorrow. "Father's not very happy about my injury-"**

**"Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury," snarled Ron.**

**"-he's complained to the school governors. _And_ to the Ministry of Magic. **

"Oh, yes, I forgot. He was sacked from the school governors last year, wasn't he?" said Remus nastily.

**Father's got a lot of influence, you know. **

"Yeah, he has. It's just a shame no one really likes him," said James.

**And a lasting injury like this-" **

"Lasting injury my foot!" snarled Lily.

**he gave a huge fake sigh, "who knows if my arm'll ever be the same again?" **

"I bet you'd undergo a full recovery if Harry just went and punched you, and you retaliated," said James hotly.

**"So that's why you're putting it on," said Harry, accidentally beheading a dead caterpillar because his hand was shaking in anger. "To try and get Hagrid sacked." **

"He'll try," said Remus. "He'll not succeed, though."

**"Well," said Malfoy, lowering his voice to a whisper, "_partly_, Potter. But there are other benefits, too. Weasley, slice my caterpillars for me." **

"Do them yourself you lazy sod!" snapped Lily.

**A few cauldrons away, Neville was in trouble. **

"Not that surprising, really," said Peter.

**Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions lessons; it was his worst subject, and his great fear of Professor Snape made things ten times worse. **

Sirius was scribbling on his list again.

"You're gonna prank him because he scares Neville?" asked Remus, frowning.

"What's wrong with that?" said James. "He's a teacher, isn't he? He should be supportive of young learning, not hostile."

Remus said nothing further.

**His potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green, had turned- **

**"Orange, Longbottom," said Snape, ladling some up and allowing it to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see. "Orange. **

"Snape can tell the difference between the colours, isn't he a clever little boy!" mocked Sirius, as though he was talking to a toddler.

**Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state quite plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?" **

"Well, number one, be nicer to him, instead of making him feel like an idiot. Two, help him, you are the teacher, after all, that's what you're paid to do. Three, just stop being a git," said Remus.

The others laughed at him.

**Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears. **

**"Please, sir," said Hermione, "please, I could help Neville put it right-" **

**"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly, and Hermione went as pink as Neville. **

"Just because you couldn't put it right," muttered Lily angrily.

**"Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly. **

"He can't do that, can he?" said Lily aghast.

"Probably not, but it looks like he's gonna do it anyway," said James grimly.

**Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear. **

**"Help me!" he moaned to Hermione. **

**"Hey, Harry," said Seamus Finnigan, leaning over to borrow Harry's brass scales, "have you heard? _Daily Prophet_ this morning- they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted." **

"Have I? Where?" said Sirius.

**"Where?" said Harry and Ron quickly. On the other side of the table, Malfoy looked up, listening closely. **

**"Not too far from here," said Seamus, who looked excited. **

They all looked at Sirius, who was looking at the book with wide eyes.

"Maybe I've just come to see Harry," he said.

"Yeah..." said James. "Yeah- of course he is! He'll be explaining that he's not bad, and that he'll look after him!"

**"It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So the phoned the telephone hotline. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone." **

"They just get slower and slower, don't they?" said James, shaking his head.

**"Not too far from here..." Ron repeated, looking significantly at Harry. He turned around and saw Malfoy watching closely. "What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?" **

"Yeah- who invited you?" snarled Sirius.

**But Malfoy's eyes were shining malevolently, and they were fixed on Harry. He leaned across the table. **

**"Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?" **

"Yes, because Harry's really stupid enough to go after a guy he thinks is going to kill him. Not that you are, Sirius," said Remus.

"No, I'm not."

**"Yeah, that's right," said Harry offhandedly. **

**Malfoy's thin mouth was curving in a mean smile. **

**"Of course, if it was me," he said quietly, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him." **

"No, you wouldn't be," said James hotly. "You'd get dear old Daddy to do it for you. Then he'd get some other waste of space to do it for him."

**"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" said Ron roughly. **

**"Don't you _know_, Potter?" breathed Malfoy, his pale eyes narrowed. **

**"Know what?" **

**Malfoy let out a low, sneering laugh. **

**"Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck," he said. "Want to leave it to the Dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself." **

"What is he going on about?" said Lily, looking at Sirius nervously.

"He's probably trying to make them do something stupid," said James. "Causing more trouble..."

**"_What are you talking about?_" said Harry angrily, but at that moment Snape called, "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now. This potion needs to stew before it can be drunk; clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's..." **

"I bet it's fine, well, I hope it is. That would wipe the smirk off Snape's face!" said Remus.

**Crabbe and Goyle laughed openly, watching Neville sweat as he stirred his potion feverishly. Hermione was muttering instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth, so that Snape wouldn't see. **

"Meaning that it should be all right, then," said Remus happily.

"Well, if Hermione got it right, that is," said James.

"But she's usually right," said Sirius.

**Harry and Ron packed away their unused ingredients and went to wash their hands and ladles in the stone basin in the corner. **

**"What did Malfoy mean?" Harry muttered to Ron, as he stuck his hands under the icy jet that poured from a gargoyle's mouth. "Why would I want revenge on Black? He hasn't done anything to me- yet." **

"And I never will," said Sirius.

Lily, however, did not look convinced, but she said nothing.

**"He's making it up," said Ron savagely, "he's trying to make you do something stupid..." **

"Of course he is," said James, as though this was the obvious answer.

**The end of the lesson in sight, Snape strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron. **

**"Everyone gather round," said Snape, his black eyes glittering, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. **

"It'll be shrunk to a tadpole," said Remus, holding his arms towards the book, and twiddling his fingers in a magical gesture.

**If he has managed to produce a Shrinking solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned." **

"You are the most horrid person I've ever seen!" stormed Lily.

"Damn straight!" agreed James.

**The Gryffindors watched fearfully. The Slytherins looked excited. Snape picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand, and dipped a small spoon into Neville's potion, which was now green. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat. **

There was a tense silence.

**There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm. **

They all cheered.

"Take that, Snape!"

**The Gryffindors burst into applause. Snape, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown. **

**"Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, which wiped the smiles from every face. **

"WHAT?" they all cried in outrage.

**"I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed." **

"Five points from Gryffindor because the potion was fine?" muttered James furiously. "How unfair is that?"

"He can't prove Hermione helped him!" added Sirius angrily. "Why didn't she say she didn't?"

"What, and make Snape even angrier and start handing out detentions?" said Remus. "Better five points than fifty."

"I suppose."

**Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed the steps to the Entrance Hall. Harry was still thinking about what Malfoy had said, while Ron was seething about Snape. **

"Don't think about Malfoy, Harry," said James. "He's just an idiot with nothing better to do than to annoy other people."

"I know someone else who does that," said Lily, in an offhand sort of voice, but James glared at her, knowing perfectly well who she was referring to.

**"Five points from Gryffindor because the potion was all right! Why didn't you lie, Hermione? You should've said Neville did it all by himself!" **

"Damn straight!"

**Hermione didn't answer. Ron looked around. **

**"Where is she?" **

"Huh?" they all said, looking at each other.

"I thought she left with them?" said James, confused.

**Harry turned, too. They were at the top of the steps now, watching the rest of the class pass them, heading for the Great Hall and lunch. **

**"She was right behind us," said Ron frowning. **

"She probably had to go back for something," said Lily.

"But why not say something? It's only polite," said James.

"And you'd know all about being polite, eh, Potter?"

**Malfoy passed them, walking between Crabbe and Goyle. He smirked at Harry and disappeared. **

"Hopefully he disappeared because someone grabbed him and hid him in an attic forever and ever, meaning he'll never annoy anyone ever again," said Sirius.

"I don't think that'll ever happen, Padfoot," said Remus.

"I know, but I can still dream."

**"There she is," said Harry. **

**Hermione was panting slightly, hurrying up the stairs; one hand was clutching her bag, the other seemed to be tucking something down the front of her robes. **

"What?" asked James.

"What's what?" asked Sirius.

"What?" said James, confused.

"What?" asked Sirius innocently.

"What's the thing she tucked in her robes?"

"A thing."

**"How did you do that?" said Ron. **

**"What?" said Hermione, joining them. **

**"One minute you were right behind us, and next moment, you were back at the bottom of the stairs again." **

**"What?" Hermione looked slightly confused. "Oh- I had to go back for something. Oh, no..." **

"What?" said James and Sirius together.

"If either of you two says 'what' one more time, I'll bang your heads together," said Remus.

"What?" they both asked innocently.

Remus clenched his teeth and started breathing deeply.

**A seam had split on Hermione's bag. Harry wasn't surprised; he could see that it was crammed with at least a dozen large and heavy books. **

**"Why are you carrying all these around with you?" Ron asked her. **

"Well, I thought she was doing loads of subjects," said Remus. "She'll need to carry all the books round for them."

"Yes, but she'll not be having them all in one afternoon," said Sirius.

Remus shrugged, "She's up to something."

**"You know how many subjects I'm taking," said Hermione breathlessly. "Couldn't hold these for me, could you?" **

**"But-" Ron was turning over the books she had handed him, looking at the covers - "you haven't got any of these subjects today. It's only Defence Against the Dark Arts this afternoon." **

"She's certainly keeping something from them," said James suspiciously.

"We'll get to see Remus in action soon," said Sirius happily.

Remus smiles nervously.

**"Oh, yes," said Hermione vaguely, but she packed all the books back into her bag just the same. "I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm starving," she added, and she marched off towards the Great Hall. **

"I think you're right, Prongs, she's hiding something from them," said Sirius.

"Of course I'm right!" said James.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"But why would she hide it from them? I mean, Harry and Ron are her friends. Friends don't hide something from each other unless there's a really really good reason for it," said Remus.

"You didn't tell us you were a werewolf, did you?" said Peter.

"Would you tell someone you were a werewolf?"

"Probably not."

"There you are, then."

**"D'you get the feeling Hermione's not telling us something?" Ron asked Harry. **

"Well, I'm certainly getting that feeling, and I'm all the way here in the past," said James.

**Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived at his first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. **

"You're never late!" said Sirius shocked. "What happened to you?"

"Probably making last minute preparations," said Lily.

**They all sat down, took out their books, quills and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals. **

"Good, Moony- you keep eating at mealtimes," said James.

"Do you enjoy acting like my mother, or are you just doing it to annoy me?"

"I'm not your mother- I'm not a woman!" said James.

**"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands." **

"Remus, I like the sound of your teaching already!" said James happily.

Remus smiled.

**A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defence Against the Dark Arts before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cageful of pixies to class and set them loose. **

"And what a great job Lockhart did there," said Sirius sarcastically.

"I know Remus will be better than that fool. It's not hard to achieve," said James.

**"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready, "if you'd follow me." **

**Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside-down in mid-air and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum. **

"Do say hi to Peeves for us, won't you, Remus?" said James. "I think I'd miss him."

**Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away, then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song. **

**"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin-" **

They all burst out laughing.

**Rude and unimaginable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect towards the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling. **

"Of course he is!" choked Sirius, "It's funny!"

**"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole, if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr Filch won't be able to get to his brooms." **

**Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Peeves. **

"Because he's a grumpy old git," said James.

They all snorted.

**However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry. **

**Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand. **

**"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely." He raised the wand to shoulder height, said "_Waddiwasi_!" and pointed it at Peeves. **

"What spell is that?" asked James.

Remus shrugged.

**With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled right way up and zoomed away, cursing. **

They all burst out laughing again.

**"Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement. **

"Yep- he'll be the coolest dude in the school!" said Sirius happily.

**"Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away. **

"How is it that you can easily remember people's names?" said James.

"I'm cleverer than you," said Remus simply.

"No you're not," said James defiantly.

"Yes I am."

"Not."

"Am."

"Not."

"Am."

"Not."

"AM!"

"NOT!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

"Shall we proceed?"

"It'd be funny if someone said no," muttered Sirius.

**They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. **

"Never judge a book by its cover," said James.

Lily looked at him in astonishment.

**He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staff-room door. **

**"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back. **

"You're taking them all for a cup of tea?" said Sirius. "They get plenty of that in Divination!"

**The staff room, a long, panelled room full of old, mismatched chairs was now empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. **

"Oh, you're practising jinxes on Snape,"said Sirius."The good old days never change, do they?"

"Don't be a prat!" snapped Remus.

**His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." **

"Then go and dig a hole and fall in it, and please everyone there, will you?" said James angrily.

Sirius burst out laughing.

**He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's told you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. **

"So?" barked Sirius.

"It's bad enough you pick on him in Potions, but Lupin's the teacher now, Snivelly!" said James angrily.

**I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear." **

Sirius growled.

**Neville went scarlet. Harry glared at Snape; it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers. **

"Damn straight!" said James.

**Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows. **

**"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably." **

"Hey, that's good of you, Moony," said James.

"Hey- I'm just a nice guy," said Remus.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

**Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap. **

"Well, I hope it comes out of his wages!" said James.

**"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class towards the end of the room, where there was nothing except an old wardrobe in which the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall. **

"The Boggart, then," said James.

"Damn right!" said Remus. "Ten points to Gryffindor, Potter!"

"Thanks!"

Lily rolled her eyes.

**"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly, as a few people jumped backwards in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there." **

**Most people seemed to feel that this _was_ something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively. **

"Lupin, the class are slightly scared- what are you gonna do now?" said Sirius.

"Calm them, of course, you numpty!"

**"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks- I once met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the Headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third-years some practice." **

"Well, excellent thinking, Moony," said James proudly. "Better than that other fool they had, Lockhart!"

"Anything is better than him," said Sirius. "Even a monkey could do a better job."

"You saying I'm a monkey?" said Remus.

"No, but now you mention it-"

Sirius dodged a pillow flying at him, and he knew perfectly well who had thrown it.

**"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?" **

"And here you'll meet Hermione again," said James.

**Hermione put up her hand. **

"What's the point of even telling us that- I mean, we know that she'll give the answer- she always knows it!" said Sirius.

**"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most." **

**"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. **

"Awww, Lupin, I think she likes you," cooed Sirius.

"Shut up, you fool!"

**"So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears." **

"Wow, Moony- you're a good teacher," said James impressed. "Our lesson on Boggarts was crap! We had to read the book through to understand it properly."

**"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small splutter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over that Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?" **

"Hey- he might not know the answer! What're you picking on him for?" said James, slightly agitated.

"I'm showing the class how clever he is," retorted Remus.

**Trying to answer a question with Hermione next to him, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, was very off-putting, but Harry had a go. **

"Good boy. Show off the brains you inherited from me!" said James proudly.

**"Er- because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" **

**"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. **

"So that either means that she had a different answer and therefore she was wrong, she had more to say, or she was simply annoyed that Harry got it right, and she couldn't give the correct answer," said Lily huffily.

**"It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. **

"Yep, a Boggart is as easy to confuse as it is to confuse Sirius," said Remus.

"Hey! I'm not easily confused!"

"Yes you are."

"I'm not!" said Sirius angrily.

"You are," said Remus calmly.

"Not!" retorted Sirius.

"No you're not," said Remus amused.

"Yes I am!" Sirius stopped blinking, and pulled a face at Remus after he realised what he'd said.

Remus, however was laughing like a maniac with the others.

**Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake- tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening." **

"You've never seen a half slug for real, though have you?" said Sirius dramatically.

"No, Sirius, I haven't, but neither have you," answered Remus, sounding and looking as though he knew exactly what Sirius was up to.

"No..."

**"The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. **

"Funny how most spells in Defence Against the Dark Arts are about force of mind, though, don't you think?" said James thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I suppose," said Remus.

"I mean, there's the Imperius curse, you have to use your mind for that, Occlumency and Legilimency, you use your mind for those, the Patronus, you have to think about that one as well..."

**You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. **

**"We will practise the charm without wands first. After me, please... _riddikulus_!" **

**"_Riddikulus_!" said the class together. **

**"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville." **

"Awww, that's so sweet of you, Remus, to choose Neville to get rid of the Boggart," cooed Lily.

James looked sickened.

**The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he was heading for the gallows. **

"Awww, poor guy," said Lily.

**"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?" **

"OK, Moony, what kind of question is that?" said James.

"Well the only way I can help him with the Boggart is to know in advance what he's frightened of, and the only way I can find that out is if I ask him!" said Remus in reply.

**Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out. **

**"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully. **

"Oh, that's nice to be cheerful for him, Moony," said James pleasantly.

Remus smiled at him.

**Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape." **

Sirius sniggered, but stopped quickly at the look on Lily and Remus' faces.

James fought to keep a straight face.

**Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful. **

**"Professor Snape... hmmm... Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?" **

They all looked at Remus, who shrugged.

**"Er- yes," said Neville nervously. "But- I don't want the Boggart to turn into her, either." **

**"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. **

They all grinned at Remus, who tried to look innocent.

James and Sirius had the biggest smirks, "What're you up to, Moony?"

Remus smiled in return.

**"I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?" **

The boys all grinned identically wicked grins.

"Moony, you are a genius," said James, his eyes glinting.

"I wondered when you'd get round to realising that," replied Remus, though he was grinning as well.

Sirius and Peter howled with laughter.

**Neville looked startled, but said, "Well... always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress... green, normally... and sometimes a fox-fur scarf." **

**"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin. **

"I'm getting carried away," said Lupin, a note of self disgust in his voice.

James looked at him, but said nothing.

**"A big red one," said Neville. **

"What are you gonna try and get Neville to do, Remus?" asked Sirius. "Force Snape into his grandmother's clothes or something?"

"Sounds like it, doesn't it," said James. "This is gonna be soooo good!"

**"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?" **

"There's an eye in the mind?" said Peter.

"I never knew we had an eye inside our heads," said Sirius.

Remus threw a pillow at the pair of them.

**"Yes," said Neville uncertainly, plainly wondering what was coming next. **

**"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand- thus- and cry '_Riddikulus_'- and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, that green dress, that big red handbag." **

"Remus, your imagination obviously gets better with age," said James.

"If that's the case, I wonder what Sirius is capable of coming up with," said Remus.

"Well, mine's obviously got better as well," said Sirius. "I'm a convicted murderer on the run, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well, better that than being dead."

**There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently. **

**"If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to turn his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you the most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical..." **

**The room went very quiet. Harry thought... What scared him most in the world? **

"His is easy," said Peter fearfully. "You Know Who's bound to be his!"

"Unless those Dementors are still bothering him," said James.

**His first thought was Lord Voldemort- a Voldemort returned to full strength. **

Peter shuddered.

James sighed.

**But before he had even started to plan a possible counter-attack on a Boggart-Voldemort, a horrible image came floating to the surface of his mind... **

James raised his eyebrows.

Lily bit her lip.

**A rotting, glistening hand, slithering back beneath a black cloak... a long, rattling breath from an unseen mouth... then a cold so penetrating it felt like drowning... **

"Dementors," said James quietly.

Lily had tears sparkling in her eyes.

**Harry shivered, then looked around, hoping no one had noticed. Many people had their eyes shut tight. Ron was muttering to himself, "Take its legs off." **

"Spiders," they all muttered.

**Harry was sure he knew what that was about. Ron's greatest fear was spiders. **

"Poor guy," said James.

"I hope you don't make them all face their fears, Lupin," said Lily sternly.

"It would do them good if they did," said Remus earnestly.

**"Everybody ready?" said Professor Lupin. **

"Hey!" said James angrily. "Harry's not ready, he's not thought of how to make it funny yet!"

**Harry felt a lurch of fear. He wasn't ready. How could you make a Dementor less frightening? But he didn't want to ask for more time; everyone else was nodding and rolling up their sleeves. **

"You make sure that my boy's all right!" said Lily firmly to Remus.

**"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward... everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot-" **

"I can't believe you're gonna do this to these poor kids, Remus," said Lily.

"They'll have to learn at some point- better sooner rather than later," said Remus, getting a bit annoyed.

**They all retreated, backing against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready. **

"Good on you, Neville!" encouraged Remus. "I know you have it in you!"

"Damn straight!" agreed Sirius and James.

**"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One- two- three- _now_!" **

**A jet of sparks shot form the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. **

"Now I'm really wishing that Snape had stayed," said James, "just to see his face when he sees himself in that dress!"

The others laughed.

**Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville. **

"You forgot to say that he's an ugly, slimy git," said Sirius.

James snorted with laughter.

Remus frowned.

"Hey, don't you be all disapproving!" snapped Sirius. "It's because of you that we're reading this!"

**Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. **

"Oh, no," cried Lily. "He's froze!"

"He'll be fine."

**Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes. **

"Get him!"

**"_R-r-riddikulus!_" squeaked Neville. **

**There was a noise like a whip-crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and swinging a huge crimson handbag from his hand. **

Anyone who was listening inside the room might have thought there was an explosion from the burst of laughter that erupted from it.

**There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!" **

**Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a blood-stained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk towards her, very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising- **

**"_Riddikulus!_" cried Parvati. **

**A bandage unravelled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forwards and its head rolled off. **

"Well, it's not something you see everyday," said James lightly.

Sirius and Peter were still giggling at the image of Snape in a granny's dress.

**"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin. **

**Seamus darted past Parvati. **

**_Crack!_ Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face- a banshee. **

"A banshee?" said Sirius. "For a moment there, I swore they were gonna say it was my mother!"

James laughed.

**She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek which made the hair on Harry's head stand on end- **

**"_Riddikulus!_" shouted Seamus. **

"Take that, Mother!" shouted Sirius.

**The banshee made rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone. **

"That would be heavenly for everyone if my mother would do that," said Sirius dreamily.

**_Crack! _The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, **

"Hmmm..." said James thoughtfully, his eyebrow cocked. "I always thought Sirius was the one who chased his tail?"

"It is," said Peter stiffly.

"Only on special occasions," said Sirius in a dignified voice.

Remus smiled at his friends.

Lily shook her head.

**then- _crack!_- became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before- _crack!_- becoming a single bloody eyeball. **

**"It's confused!" shouted Lupin. **

"You don't say, Lupin," said Sirius, in tones of mock surprise.

**"We're getting there! Dean!" **

**Dean hurried forward. **

**_Crack! _The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over, and began to creep along the floor like a crab. **

"These poor children have had disturbed childhoods," said Lily. "One's battled a mummy, another a banshee, and now we have a moving severed hand!"

"They obviously need your tender motherly care, Evans," said James lovingly.

Lily blushed crimson.

**"_Riddikulus!_" yelled Dean. **

**There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap. **

"I remember when Peter was nearly caught in a mousetrap in Honeydukes," said James.

Peter shivered, "Horrible devices! My poor tail- I thought I'd lose it forever."

"It barely touched you, peter!" said Sirius, as though a mousetrap was nothing to worry about- even to a rat.

**"Excellent! Ron, you next!" **

**Ron leapt forward. **

_**Crack!**_

**Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. **

"A nice reminder of last year's experience in the Forest," muttered James.

**For a moment, Harry thought Ron had frozen. Then- **

**"_Riddikulus!_" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished. It rolled over and over; Lavender squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry's feet. **

"Excellent!" said James. "We'll get to see Harry in action, as well as Ron!"

**He raised his wand, ready, but- **

**"Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward. **

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" bellowed James.

"Nothing!" said Remus.

"Do you think my son won't be able to handle a Boggart or something? The others have managed it fine- why stop Harry performing?"

"I dunno- maybe I'm thinking that he's thinking about Voldemort- and it wouldn't be a good idea to risk his appearance in the room, whether it be real or not."

"OK- OK. But if Harry's laughed at because of this..."

"He won't be- he'll be fine."

_**Crack! **_

**The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. **

"What scares you the most, Moony?" asked Sirius quietly.

Remus didn't answer, but continued to stare at James.

**Then they saw a silvery white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said "_Riddikulus!_" almost lazily. **

"The moon?" asked Sirius.

Remus continued to stare at the book.

"Remus, mate, you don't need to be afraid of it," said James gently. "It's not your fault you-"

"It is in every way my own fault," Remus cut in. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Let's keep reading, eh?"

"Yeah, yeah- sure, mate..."

_**Crack! **_

**"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin, as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. _Crack!_ Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined. **

"That's it, Neville. No need to be afraid of ol' Snivelly!" said Sirius.

**"_Riddikulus!_" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the Boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone. **

"Take that, Snape!" said James, punching the air.

Lily shot him a disapproving look.

"Sorry- it's just like a bad habit," he said.

**"Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin, as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone. Let me see... five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart- ten for Neville because he did it twice- and five each to Hermione and Harry." **

"I forgot you could give house points!" said Sirius brightly. "Gryffindor are bound to win the cup this year!"

Remus smiled, and coughed at the same time.

**"But I didn't do anything," said Harry. **

"Harry- don't complain," said James, as though Harry were mad.

"Yeah, don't be too hard on yourself, mate," said Sirius.

**"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry," said Lupin lightly. **

"Or is this your way of making up for not letting him fight the Boggart?" said James.

"It might be- I don't know yet," said Remus smiling.

**"Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, **

"You're gonna give them homework?" said James, disgusted.

"I have to give them something so they can learn!" snapped Remus. "I'm a teacher now, not a prankster!"

"Once a prankster- always a prankster," said Sirius solemnly.

"Spoken like a true Marauder and Black," said James proudly.

James and Sirius leapt up and hugged each other as though they were brothers.

**kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarise it for me... to be handed in on Monday. That will be all." **

"I suppose it's not that much to do- McGonagall will probably give them an essay, or something horrible next lesson," said Sirius.

They all shuddered at the thought of McGonagall.

"It's funny that we all are a bit scared of McGonagall, yet it never stops us from breaking the rules," said Remus.

"Who said we were scared of her," said James gruffly. "I'm not scared of her..."

"Neither am I," said Sirius at once.

"No, no, I'm not either, it's just- we're always caught by her and the punishment is always so severe, and..."

"I'm scared of her," squeaked Peter. "The last time she caught us all out of bounds... she was terrifying...!"

**Talking excitedly, the class left the staff room. Harry, however, wasn't feeling cheerful. **

"Oh dear," said Lily worriedly.

"Damn, I didn't mean to upset him by stopping him fighting the Boggart," said Remus quickly.

"He'll be OK, Remus," said James soothingly. "'I'm sure Harry'll get over it soon enough."

**Professor Lupin had deliberately stopped him tackling the Boggart. Why? **

"Probably because he didn't want you to face what he thought might be your greatest fear," said James. "He might not know there that you've faced Voldemort already."

Peter flinched.

**Was it because he'd seen Harry collapse on the train, and thought he wasn't up to much? **

"Damn- the train, of course!" said Remus. "I might have thought that he'd collapse again! They do seem to have quite a bad effect on him, which is perfectly understandable, given what he's been through..."

James sighed.

**Had he thought Harry would pass out again? **

**But no one else seemed to have noticed anything. **

"Well that's a good thing," said Sirius.

Remus was looking anxiously at James.

"Remus, don't look so worried- it's OK," said James. "Better you be concerned about it than not caring at all... he needs someone, after all..."

**"Did you see me take that banshee?" shouted Seamus. **

**"And the hand!" said Dean, waving his own around. **

**"And Snape in that hat!" **

**"And my mummy!" **

**"I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?" said Lavender thoughtfully. **

"Probably in case Professor Trelawney is on the other end of it!" laughed Remus.

The others laughed with him.

**"That was the best Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" said Ron excitedly, as they made their way back to the classroom to get their bags. **

"Of course it was," said James, smiling. "Can't go wrong if Moony's teaching you! He'll get you through your exams, no problem."

Remus smiled sheepishly.

**"He seems to be a very good teacher," said Hermione approvingly. **

"There you go, Moony- you've even got the Know-It-All's approval!" said Sirius, sniggering.

"Well, it's certainly an achievement- just as long as she's not expecting me to give her signed cards from me if she ever ends up in the hospital wing!" said Remus, grinning.

**"But I wish I could have had a turn with the Boggart-"**

"What- to see McGonagall appear to tell her she'd failed in everything she'd ever done?" said Sirius, arching his eyebrow.

Lily laughed.

The boys shivered.

**"What would it have been for you?" said Ron, sniggering. "A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?" **

They all burst out laughing.

"That's the end of that chapter," said James, wiping his eyes.

Remus took the book and settled himself into a comfortable position.

A/N: More coming!

Beta: loonygrl90


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

**FLIGHT OF THE FAT LADY **

**In no time at all, Defence Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favourite class.**

"Of course it is," said James. "Moony's teaching it!"

**Only Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins had anything bad to say about Professor Lupin. **

"Well, it's just as well that your opinions don't really count," said Sirius.

"Damn straight!" spat James.

**"Look at the state of his robes," Malfoy would say in a loud whisper as Professor Lupin passed. "He dresses like our old house-elf." **

"Who cares what he's wearing!" snapped James. "As long as he teaches well!"

"But why don't you just buy some new robes, Remus?" asked Sirius.

"I'm a werewolf, Sirius- I'll probably find it difficult to get a properly paid job because of what I am," said Remus.

**But no one else cared that Professor Lupin's robes were patched and frayed. His next few lessons were just as interesting as the first. **

"Moony- you're the best!" said James, beaming.

"I aim to please," said Remus.

**After Boggarts, they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblin-like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed, in the dungeons of castles and the portholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had got lost. **

"People like me," said Peter.

"Exactly," the others said.

"But you're getting better, Peter," said James, smiling at him.

**From Red Caps they moved on to Kappas, creepy water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds. **

**Harry only wished he was as happy with some of his other classes. Worst of all was Potions. **

"Well, Snape teaches that, so it's bound to be crap," said James.

**Snape was in a particularly vindictive mood these days, and no one was in any doubt why. The story of the Boggart assuming Snape's shape, and the way that Neville had dressed it in his grandmother's clothes, had travelled through the school like wildfire. Snape didn't seem to find it funny. **

"Well, Snivelly doesn't seem to have ever had a sense of humour," said James airily

Sirius snorted.

**His eyes flashed menacingly at the very mention of Professor Lupin's name, and he was bullying Neville worse than ever. **

"And he always seems to have been a git," said Sirius.

James laughed.

**Harry was also growing to dread the hours he spent in Professor Trelawney's stifling tower room, deciphering lop-sided shape and symbols, trying to ignore the way Professor Trelawney's enormous eyes filled with tears every time she looked at him. **

"Oh, for God's sake!" said James, rolling his eyes.

"Remus, you'll have to have words with her when you're there, OK?" said James.

"Done."

**He couldn't like Professor Trelawney, **

"We don't really like Professor McGonagall, no one said you had to like your teachers, only respect them," said James.

"Well, you lot don't even do that," said Lily.

"But we get punished for it," said James defiantly.

"I suppose..."

**even though she was treated with respect bordering on reverence by many of the class. **

"But she's a blatant fraud!" said Remus, exasperated.

"Remus, it's OK- you're the favourite, no competition," said Sirius.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

"I know, I know- I'm joking- keep your hair on!"

**Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown had taken to haunting Professor Trelawney's tower room at lunchtimes, and always returned with annoyingly superior looks on their faces, as though they knew things that the others didn't. **

"Well, at least they're learning something, even if it's not the truth," said James.

"Meaning that they're not really learning anything," said Remus.

"Yes, but at least Ron and Harry are learning already that it's a load of crap," said Sirius.

"True..."

**They had also started using hushed voices whenever they spoke to Harry, as though he was on his deathbed. **

"Ugh, how annoying," muttered James.

"Soppy hags," muttered Lily furiously. "They think that through concern they'll win over my boy, but I know he's clever enough to just laugh in their faces!"

**Nobody really liked Care of Magical Creatures, which, after the action-packed first class, had become extremely dull. **

"Oh dear," said Lily. "Poor Hagrid."

Sirius was scribbling on his list.

**Hagrid seemed to have lost his confidence. They were now spending lesson after lesson learning how to look after Flobberworms, which had to be some of the most boring creatures in existence. **

"I don't see why anyone would bother to look after them," muttered Sirius.

James burst out laughing.

**"Why would anyone bother looking after them?" said Ron, after yet another hour of poking shredded lettuce down the Flobberworms' slimy throats. **

"Well, at least if the exams' simply on Flobberworms, you're bound to get full marks, aren't you," said James happily.

Lily shot him a look of utter disgust.

"I'm joking, Evans."

**At the start of October, however, Harry had something else to occupy him, something so enjoyable it made up for his unsatisfactory classes. **

"Quidditch!" squealed James excitedly.

The others rolled their eyes.

Sirius grinned fondly at his friend.

**The Quidditch season was approaching, and Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor team, called a meeting one Thursday evening to discuss tactics for the new season. **

"Oh, good..." said James, rubbing his hands together.

**There were seven people on a Quidditch team: three Chasers, whose job it was to score goals by putting the Quaffle (a red, football-sized ball) through one of the fifty-foot-high hoops at each end of the pitch; two Beaters, who were equipped with heavy bats to repel the Bludgers (two heavy black balls which zoomed around trying to attack the players); a Keeper, who defended the goalposts, and the Seeker, who had the hardest job of all, that of catching the Golden Snitch, a tiny, winged, walnut-sized ball, whose capture ended the game and earned the Seeker's team an extra one hundred and fifty points. **

"How could anyone not like this wonderful game," said James, as though he was talking to his first-born.

"For God's sake," muttered Lily, in a long suffering voice.

**Oliver Wood was a burly seventeen-year-old, now in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. There was a quiet sort of desperation in his voice as he addressed his six fellow team members in the chilly changing rooms on the edge of the darkening Quidditch pitch. **

"Of course, he'll want to have won the cup at least once," said James. "I mean, it's the greatest honour in the world bringing in the cup for your house!"

**"This is our last chance- _my_ last chance- to win the Quidditch Cup," he told them, striding up and down in front of them. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it." **

"Meaning he'll be even more paranoid and manic than usual," said Remus.

"Damn straight!" muttered Sirius.

**"Gryffindor haven't won for seven years now. OK, so we've had the worst luck in the world- injuries- then the tournament getting called off last year..." Wood swallowed, as though the memory still brought a lump to his throat. **

"It's only a game!" exploded Lily, "I don't understand all the fuss about it!"

"It's understandable, I suppose," said James. "You're a girl."

"You are a male, arrogant pig!"

"Stag."

Lily glared at him.

**"But we also know we've got the _best - ruddy - team - in - the - school,_" he said, punching a fist into his other hand, the old manic glint back in his eye. **

"It's official," said Remus. "He's actually crazy. Quidditch has made him insane."

"Shut up!" snapped James.

**"We've got three _superb_ Chasers." **

"How d'you know I'm superb- you've never met me! I'm dead in your time!"

"They're not talking about you, you fool!"

**Wood pointed at Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. **

"Oh... yeah..."

Sirius shook his head.

**"We've got two _unbeatable_ Beaters." **

**"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said Fred and George Weasley together, pretending to blush. **

"Those two are amazing," said James. "What else could they be, other than Beaters?"

"Students," said Remus.

"I was thinking more joke shop material- imagine the stuff they could come up with!"

"OK- I think you've just gone mad now- you're planning a career for them?"

"Just an idea..."

**"And we've got a Seeker who has _never failed to win us a match!_" Wood rumbled, glaring at Harry with a kind of furious pride. **

"That's my boy!" said James proudly. "I wonder what it must feel like to be so good?"

"You don't know?" said Lily in shock.

"Of course I do, but I'm simply having a day off today."

**"And me," he added, as an afterthought. **

"Well, every Quidditch team needs a good Keeper," said James.

**"We think you're very good, too, Oliver," said George. **

**"Cracking Keeper," said Fred. **

"Damn straight!" they all said.

**"The point is," Wood went on, resuming his pacing, "the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Harry joined the team, **

James glowed and beamed around proudly.

Lily smiled.

**I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing..." **

**Wood spoke so dejectedly that even Fred and George looked sympathetic. **

"God, that guy really is enthusiastic about Quidditch," said Sirius.

"Even more so than Prongs," said Remus.

"Shut up."

**"Oliver, this year's our year," said Fred. **

**"We'll do it, Oliver!" said Angelina. **

**"Definitely," said Harry. **

"Damn straight!" they all said, standing up with their hands on their chests solemnly.

They all looked at each other, blinked and burst out laughing.

**Full of determination, the team started training sessions, three evenings a week. **

"Well, as long as it doesn't affect Harry's studies-" began Lily.

"And here's me thinking that Remus is the teacher here," said James.

Lily glared at him. James smiled sweetly back.

**The weather was getting colder and wetter, the nights darker, but no amount of mud, wind or rain could tarnish Harry's wonderful vision of finally winning the huge silver Quidditch Cup. **

"WOO-HOO!" cheered James.

The others looked at him.

"Sorry... got carried away..."

**Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room one evening after training, cold and stiff but pleased with the way practice had gone, to find the room buzzing excitedly. **

"Ah, there must be a Hogsmeade weekend," said Remus smiling.

"Oh, great, Harry will be left on his own, then," said James bitterly.

"Well, if I'm not busy, I'm sure I'll entertain him if he comes my way," said Remus.

"I never thought of that..."

**"What's happened?" he asked Ron and Hermione, who were sitting in two of the best chairs by the fireside and completing some star charts for Astronomy. **

**"First Hogsmeade weekend," said Ron, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old notice-board. "End of October. Hallowe'en." **

**"Excellent," said Fred, who had followed Harry through the portrait hole. "I need to visit Zonko's, I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets." **

They all chuckled.

**Harry threw himself into a chair beside Ron, his high spirits ebbing away. Hermione seemed to read his mind. **

**"Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time,"she said. "They're bound to catch Black soon, he's been sighted once already." **

"Not if I can help it," muttered Sirius.

**"Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry, the next one might not be for ages -" **

"You'll be staying behind with the first and second-years, Harry," said James immediately. "There is no chance in hell that McGonagall will let you go to the village if she thinks Sirius is after you."

**"_Ron_!" said Hermione. "Harry's supposed to _stay in school_-" **

**"He can't be the only third-year left behind," said Ron. **

"I like your thinking Ron, though I'd ask Moony if you can go, Harry," said James. "You'll say yes, won't you, Moony?"

"Well, yes, I suppose..." said Remus uncomfortably.

**"Ask McGonagall, go on, Harry-" **

**"Yeah, I think I will," said Harry, making up his mind. **

"I promise you that you'll be disappointed. You don't have a form, and if there is no form, there if no visiting the village, that's the rule. And McGonagall always follows the rules, no matter how stupid," said James.

**Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but at that moment Crookshanks leapt lightly onto her lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth. **

"That'll please Ron," said James.

"Hasn't the poor guy had his fair share of spiders?" said Sirius.

**"Does he have to eat that in front of us?" said Ron, scowling. **

"I thought Ron didn't mind them dead," said Lily.

"Yes, but the cat's not Ron's favourite animal in the world either," said Remus.

**"Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" said Hermione. **

"Ugh, she's being all girly about that cat again," said James with revulsion.

Lily smiled.

"Why do girls do that, though?" continued James. "Act as though their pets are cute fur balls that need to be wrapped in cotton wool?"

"The same way you are with your broomstick, you mean?" said Lily.

James scowled at her.

**Crookshanks slowly chewed up the spider, his yellow eye fixed insolently on Ron. **

"It's hard to say whether the cat's got it in for Ron as well," said James.

"Don't be stupid, he'll just associate the rat with Ron," said Peter.

**"Just keep him over there, that's all," said Ron irritably, turning back to his star chart. "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag." **

"I wonder how comfortable it is for rats in the bag," said James. He looked at Peter.

"Oh, well, if you get a good spot, it's all right. I mean, it's easier to get comfortable with four legs and being small," said Peter.

**Harry yawned. He really wanted to go to bed, but he still had his own star chart to complete. **

"See! Quidditch is interfering with his work!" said Lily.

"He's fine," said James, "Training can be tiring, but then again, so can doing work."

"Yes, but work is supposed to be coming first!"

**He pulled his bag towards him, took out parchment, ink and quill, and started work. **

**"You can copy mine, if you like," said Ron, labelling his last star with a flourish and shoving the chart towards Harry. **

The boys beamed at each other. "See, he's fine, Lily."

"He shouldn't copy off others because he'll never learn it for himself!" she snapped.

**Hermione, who disapproved of copying, pursed her lips, but didn't say anything. **

"I'm surprised," said Sirius. "I was looking forward to listening to another lecture."

**Crookshanks was still staring unblinkingly at Ron, flicking the end of his bushy tail. Then, without warning, he pounced. **

"Run Scabbers!" yelled Peter.

"Crazy cat," muttered James.

**"OY!" Ron roared, seizing his bag, as Crookshanks sank four sets of claws deeply into it, and began tearing ferociously. "GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" **

"I second that," said Sirius. "GET OFF!"

"Damn straight!" said James.

**Ron tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks clung on, spitting and slashing. **

"Evil, psycho cat!" cried James.

**"Ron, don't hurt him!" squealed Hermione. **

"Don't hurt him," said Sirius faintly. "He's about to swallow Ron's pet rat!"

**The whole common room was watching; Ron whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it, and Scabbers came flying out of the top- **

**"CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron yelled, as Crookshanks freed himself from the remnants of the bag, sprang over the table and chased after the terrified Scabbers. **

"Yep, definitely a cat with an attitude problem," said Sirius.

"Poor Scabbers," said Peter worriedly.

**George Weasley made a lunge for Crookshanks but missed; Scabbers streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers. **

"Good move, Scabbers, the cat won't get you there," said James.

**Crookshanks skidded to a halt, crouched low on his bandy legs and started making furious swipes beneath the chest of drawers with his front paw. **

"Hey cat, the rat's won this round- there's no way you'll get him now," said Sirius.

**Ron and Hermione hurried over; Hermione grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and heaved him away; Ron threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail. **

"That's it, Ron'll look after you, Scabbers," said Peter.

**"Look at him!" he said furiously to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her. "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!" **

**"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong," said Hermione, her voice shaking. "All cats chase rats, Ron!" **

"True," said James, looking at Peter.

Peter shuddered.

**"There's something funny about that animal!" said Ron, who was trying to persuade a frantically wriggling Scabbers back into his pocket. "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!" **

"Hmmm..." said James, trying not to laugh.

Sirius was sniggering.

**"Oh, what rubbish," said Hermione impatiently. **

"That's exactly what my reply to that would be," said Lily.

"Cats are evil creations. You don't know how their minds work when it comes to rats," said Peter dramatically.

"Well, neither do you, Peter," said James.

"True, but I know that it's terrifying to be chased by one."

**"Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else d'you think-" **

**"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" said Ron, ignoring the people around him, who were starting to giggle. **

"Hey! This is a Weasley with cat issues," said James, in mock serious tones, "don't laugh at him when he's on full steam about the protection of rats!"

Sirius and Remus laughed.

"Rats are great creatures!" said Peter in a dignified voice.

"Of course they are, Peter," said Remus.

**"And Scabbers was here first, and he's ill!" **

"Ron, I think you'll have to face it. I think Scabber's is probably dying. He's a common rat, useless in every way," said James soothingly.

"Yes, but still, that puts no justice on him wanting to live past a cat's attack," said Remus.

"He might be doing Scabbers a favour, though," said Sirius

"Sirius," snapped Lily, in her you're-not-being-very-sensitive voice.

"What?"

"Why are all men so heartless?"

"Because women like us like that so that they can give us one," said James.

**Ron marched through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. **

"What d'you mean by that, Potter?" said Lily, as though Remus hadn't continued reading.

"I mean that you are the very reason I have a heart- it's all yours, Evans," said James.

Sirius looked sickened at this mushy statement.

Lily went crimson, and smiled in spite of herself.

**Ron was still in a bad mood with Hermione next day. He barely talked to her all through Herbology, even though he, Harry and Hermione were working together on the same Puffapod. **

"A man who's about to lose his pet," said James solemnly.

**"How's Scabbers?" Hermione asked timidly, as they stripped fat pink pods from the plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail. **

"Sensitive question, Hermione- especially where you're concerned," said Sirius.

**"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking," said Ron angrily, missing the pail and scattering beans over the greenhouse floor. **

"Hmmm... I hope he hasn't just made that up to make her feel bad," said James sternly.

**"Careful, Weasley, careful!" cried Professor Sprout, as the beans burst into bloom before their very eyes. **

**They has Transfiguration next. **

The boys all shuddered.

**Harry, who had resolved to ask Professor McGonagall after the lesson whether he could go into Hogsmeade with the rest, joined the queue outside the classroom, trying to decide how he was going to argue his case. **

"I hate to be so on the negative side of things, but there is nothing that you can say that will get McGonagall to say yes to your going to Hogsmeade, Harry," said James glumly.

**He was distracted, however, by a disturbance at the front of the line. **

**Lavender Brown seemed to be crying. Parvati had her arm around her, and was explaining something to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were looking very serious. **

"They've not done their homework," said James. "Very serious where McGonagall's concerned."

**"What's the matter, Lavender?" said Hermione anxiously, as she, Harry and Ron went to join the group. **

**"She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox." **

"Whoa. It must be fashionable to have pet deaths!" said Sirius sarcastically.

"Sirius!" said Lily.

**"Oh," said Hermione. "I'm sorry, Lavender." **

**"I should have known!" said Lavender tragically. "You know what day it is?" **

**"Er-" **

**"The sixteenth of October! 'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!" **

"She's on about that Trelawney fraud woman, isn't she?" said James.

"I think so," said Sirius.

"For Christ's sake!"

**The whole class was gathered around Lavender now. Seamus shook his head seriously. Hermione hesitated; then said, "You- you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?" **

"That's right, Hermione, just go through the more sensitive line of cheering her up," said James sarcastically.

**"Well, not necessarily by a fox," said Lavender, looking up at Hermione with streaming eyes, "but I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?" **

"Awwww," cooed Lily.

**"Oh," said Hermione. She paused again. Then- **

**"Was Binky an old rabbit?" **

"Hermione, what are you getting at?" said Remus, rather aggressively.

**"N-no!" sobbed Lavender. "H-he was only a baby!" **

**Parvati tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders. **

**"But then, why would you dread him dying?" said Hermione. **

"Hermione, this is not the time to be proving that Divination's a load of rubbish," said James slowly.

"Such a sensitive nature," muttered Lily sarcastically.

"What's she got against other people's pets," said Sirius angrily.

**Parvati glared at her. **

**"Well, look at it logically," said Hermione, turning to the rest of the group. **

"Hermione, her rabbit has just died," said James. "Who gives a monkey's arse about how, why or when it died, the logical fact is pure and simple. The rabbit is dead, and she's upset."

**"I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he, Lavender just got the news today-" Lavender wailed loudly "-and she can't have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock-" **

"Hermione, you're in great danger of being, one, smacked, and two, hated," said Sirius.

**"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender," said Ron loudly, "she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much." **

"Ouch," said James, "I think a fight might be coming on."

They all sat up eagerly, while Sirius chanted, "Fight, fight, fight, fight..." under his breath.

**Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door at that moment, **

"DAMNIT!" they all cursed, "BLOODY MCGONAGALL!"

"Trust her to break up a fight that hasn't even started," muttered Sirius resentfully.

**which was perhaps lucky; Ron and Hermione were looking daggers at each other, and when they got into class, they seated themselves either side of Harry, and didn't talk to each other all lesson. **

"This is quite funny, when you're reading it," said Remus fondly. "They're like a married couple!"

**Harry still hadn't decided what he was going to say to Professor McGonagall when the bell rang at the end of the lesson, but it was she who brought up the subject of Hogsmeade first. **

"Oh, good," said James, "that'll make it easier for Harry to ask about going."

**"One moment, please!" she called, as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my house, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Hallowe'en. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget." **

"The same stupid rule, then," said James.

"We go to Hogsmeade every month, James," said Sirius.

"I know we do, but Harry can't," said James.

"If only he had our map," said Remus.

**Neville put up his hand. **

**"Please, professor, I- I think I've lost-" **

**"Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall. "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave." **

"Just make him look like an idiot, why don't you," said James angrily.

**"Ask her now," Ron hissed at Harry. **

**"Oh, but-" Hermione began. **

**"Go for it, Harry," said Ron stubbornly. **

**Harry waited for the rest of the class to disappear, then headed nervously for Professor McGonagall's desk. **

They all shuddered.

"I'd never thought I'd ever experience someone willingly going to McGonagall's desk," said Sirius.

**"Yes, Potter?" **

**Harry took a deep breath. **

**"Professor, my aunt and uncle- er- forgot to sign my form," he said. **

**Professor McGonagall looked over her square spectacles at him, but didn't say anything. **

"It's obvious enough what he's asking!" snapped James.

**"So- er- d'you think it would be all right - I mean, will it be OK if I - if I go to Hogsmeade?" **

**Professor McGonagall looked down and began shuffling papers on her desk. **

**"I'm afraid not, Potter," she said. **

"I knew you'd say that, but I'm still going to put ink in your tea one morning so you'll have blue teeth," said James with narrowed eyes..

**"You heard what I said. No form, no visiting the village. That's the rule." **

"And it's a stupid rule," said Sirius resentfully.

**"But- Professor, my aunt and uncle - you know, they're Muggles, they don't really understand about- about Hogwarts forms and stuff," Harry said, while Ron egged him on with vigorous nods. "If you said I could go-" **

**"But I don't say so," said Professor McGonagall, standing up and piling her papers neatly into a drawer. "The form clearly states that the parent or guardian must give permission." **

"I'm his father and I say he can go. I'll write out a form now, and when I die, you must make sure Harry gets it, Remus," said James.

"I will."

"Stupid rule..."

**She turned to look at him, with an odd expression on her face. Was it pity? **

"You can shove that up your-"

"James," said Lily, quickly and loudly.

**"I'm sorry, Potter, but that's my final word. You had better hurry, or you'll be late for your next lesson." **

"Well, a simple yes wouldn't make him late," said James.

"But she's not going to say that, is she, James?" said Remus.

"No she isn't, and that's the annoying part!"

**There was nothing to be done. Ron called Professor McGonagall a lot of names that greatly annoyed Hermione; Hermione assumed an 'all for the best' expression that made Ron even angrier, **

"Those two," said James smiling and shaking his head.

**and Harry had to endure everyone in the class talking loudly and happily about what they were going to do first, once they got into Hogsmeade. **

"Oh, Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time round," said Lily soothingly.

**"There's always the feast," said Ron, in an effort to cheer Harry up. "You know, the Hallowe'en feast, in the evening." **

"Whoop-de-dee-doo-dah!" muttered Sirius sarcastically.

**"Yeah," said Harry, gloomily, "great." **

**The Hallowe'en feast was always good, but it would taste a lot better if he was coming to it after a day in Hogsmeade with everyone else. Nothing anyone said made him feel any better about being left behind. Dean Thomas, who was good with a quill, had offered to forge Uncle Vernon's signature on the form, but as Harry had already told Professor Mcgonagall he hadn't had it signed, that was no good. **

"Nice of him to offer, though," said Remus.

**Ron half-heartedly suggested the Invisibility Cloak, but Hermione stamped on that one, reminding Ron what Dumbledore had told them about the Dementors being able to see through them. **

"But Dementors are blind," said Remus. "At least, I thought they were..."

**Percy had what were possibly the least helpful words of comfort. **

"Well, he is a Prefect," muttered Sirius.

"I heard that, dog boy," growled Remus.

**"They make a fuss about Hogsmeade, but I assure you, Harry, it's not all it's cracked up to be," he said seriously. **

"And where did you get that from?" said James, shaking his head and glaring at the book.

**"All right, the sweetshop's rather good, **

"Rather good?" exclaimed Sirius, "It's brilliant! What do you actually do for fun?"

**but Zonko's Joke Shop's frankly dangerous, **

"Yep, you have to be the most boring child ever in the world," said James. "You're one of these kids who, no matter how old you are, will always be middle aged."

Lily giggled.

**and yes, the Shrieking Shack's always worth a visit, **

"Not at the full moon, it isn't," muttered James.

**but really, Harry, apart from that, you're not missing anything." **

"Well I'm sure you've cheered him up magnificently," muttered Remus sarcastically.

**On Hallowe'en morning, Harry awoke with the rest and went down to breakfast feeling thoroughly depressed, though doing his best to act normally. **

"Awww, poor guy," said Lily sadly.

**"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," said Hermione, looking desperately sorry for him. **

"Well, that's nice of them," said James pleasantly.

**"Yeah, loads," said Ron. He and Hermione had finally forgotten their squabble about Crookshanks in the face of Harry's disappointment. **

"So some good has come out of it," muttered Remus.

**"Don't worry about me," said Harry, in what he hoped was an offhand voice. "I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time." **

"At least he's not being jealous or resentful towards them," said James. "It'd be childish to be in a huff with them over it."

**He accompanied them to the Entrance Hall, where Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be going. **

"That old fool'll never change," said James.

"He's an old bugger," agreed Sirius.

**"Staying here, Potter?" shouted Malfoy, who was standing with Crabbe and Goyle. "Scared of passing the Dementors?" **

"I bet he's not as scared as you, Malfoy," said Lily aggressively.

**Harry ignored him and made his solitary way up the marble staircase, through the deserted corridors, and back to Gryffindor Tower. **

**"Password?" said the Fat Lady, jerking out of a doze. **

**"Fortuna Major," said Harry listlessly. **

**The portrait swung open and he climbed through the hole into the common room. It was full of chattering first- and second-years, and a few older students who had obviously visited Hogsmeade so often the novelty had worn off. **

"We go there every month, and the novelty never wears off," said James.

**"Harry! Harry! Hi, Harry!" **

"If that's that annoying little runt from last year..." muttered Sirius.

**It was Colin Creevey, a second-year who was deeply in awe of Harry and never missed an opportunity to speak to him. **

**"Aren't you going to Hogsmeade, Harry? **

"Obviously not," said JAmes stonily.

**Why not? Hey-" Colin looked eagerly around at his friends, "you can come and sit with us, if you like, Harry!" **

"That'd be nice for him. To be gawked at until Ron and Hermione come back," said James sarcastically.

**"Er- no thanks, Colin," said Harry, who wasn't in the mood to have a lot of people stare avidly at the scar on his forehead. "I- I've got to go to the library, got to get some work done." **

**After that, he had no choice but to turn right around and head back out of the portrait hole again. **

**"What was the point of waking me up?" the Fat Lady called grumpily after him as he walked away. **

They all sniggered.

**Harry wandered dispiritedly towards the library, but halfway there he changed his mind; he didn't feel like working. He turned around and came face to face with Filch, who had obviously just seen off the last of the Hogsmeade visitors. **

**"What are you doing?" Filch snarled suspiciously. **

"He's walking, isn't a crime, is it?" snarled James back, as though Filch was right in front of him.

**"Nothing," said Harry truthfully. **

**"Nothing!" spat Filch, his jowls quivering unpleasantly. **

"Yes, that's what he said," said Sirius.

**"A likely story! Sneaking around on your own, why aren't you in Hogsmeade buying Stink Pellets and Belch Powder and Whizzing Worms like the rest of your nasty little friends?" **

"Because he's not allowed to go to Hogsmeade, but if you'd like him to, I'm sure Harry won't have any problem with that," said Remus.

**Harry shrugged. **

**"Well, get back to your common room where you belong!" snapped Filch, and he stood glaring until Harry had passed out of sight. **

"Grumpy old sod," muttered James.

**But Harry didn't go back to the common room; he climbed a staircase, thinking vaguely of visiting the Owlery to see Hedwig, and was walking along another corridor when a voice from inside one of the rooms said, "Harry?" **

"Does that boy just attract trouble, or something?" said Lily in a frustrated voice.

James smiled, "Like father, like son."

"You said it!"

**Harry doubled back to see who had spoken and met Professor Lupin, looking around his office door. **

"See, he's not in trouble, it's just Moony," sad James, smiling at Remus.

Remus smiled as well.

**"What are you doing?" said Lupin, in a very different voice from Filch. "Where are Ron and Hermione?" **

"There's no need to rub it in, Moony!" snapped Sirius.

"I probably forgot, it's not a crime to forget!" snapped Remus back.

**"Hogsmeade," said Harry, in a would-be casual voice. **

**"Ah," said Lupin. He considered Harry for a moment. **

"Ask him in, Remus, don't be rude!" persisted Sirius.

"Sirius, stop acting like a mother hen!" said Remus nettled.

James laughed at them both.

They both glared at James.

**"Why don't you come in? I've just taken a delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson." **

"That's better, Moony," muttered Sirius.

Remus threw a pillow at him to shut him up.

**"A what?" said Harry. **

**He followed Lupin into his office. In the corner stood a very large tank of water. A sickly-green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers. **

"Evil creatures," muttered Peter.

**"Water demon," said Lupin, surveying the grindylow thoughtfully. "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the Kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle." **

"Moony, Harry doesn't give two short planks about tackling a grindylow, tell him about the map, about us," said Sirius.

Remus glared at him.

**The grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in the corner. **

**"Cup of tea?" Lupin said, looking around for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one." **

**"All right," said Harry awkwardly. **

"That's nice of you, Moony," said James.

"I try to please," said Remus.

**Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout. **

**"Sit down," said Lupin, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid- but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?" **

**Harry looked at him. Lupin's eyes were twinkling. **

"OK Moony, it's nice that you give him tea, but mocking him alongside it, isn't good," said Sirius.

"I'm not mocking him, I'm making conversation," said Lupin. "God! Every time I do something I have to put up with criticism or extravagant praise!"

"Sorry, mate, we don't mean to be nasty about anything, it's just that you're there, and we're not... well, Sirius is, but he's not exactly in the ideal situation, is he?"

"I know, I know, just don't have a go at me if I do or say something that is wrong or doesn't meet to your approval, I can still make mistakes," said Remus.

**"How did you know about that?" Harry asked. **

**"Professor McGonagall told me," said Lupin, **

"OK, Lupin, I know you said not to go on at you, but... talking to McGonagall!" cried James exasperated.

Lupin was shuddering.

"He was probably forced into conversation with her," said Sirius. "It's like how he's forced to work alongside Snape."

**passing Harry a chipped mug of tea. "You're not worried, are you?" **

"I can't believe you've just asked him that," muttered Sirius.

James looked at Sirius angrily.

**"No," said Harry. **

**He thought for a moment of telling Lupin about the dog he'd seen in Magnolia Crescent, but decided not to. He didn't want Lupin to think he was a coward, especially since Lupin already seemed to think he couldn't cope with a Boggart. **

"I don't think you're a coward, Harry," said Lupin. "Quite the opposite, you're one of the bravest kids I've ever known."

James smiled at him, but said nothing.

**Something of Harry's thoughts seemed to have shown on his face, because Lupin said, "Anything worrying you, Harry?" **

Lily smiled warmly, she was glad that he asked that. It showed that he did actually care.

**"No," Harry lied. **

"Oh. Harry. Remus is a good guy. He'll help you with whatever's bothering you," said Lily.

James looked her.

**He drank a bit of tea and watched the grindylow brandishing a fist at him. "Yes," he said suddenly, putting his tea down on Lupin's desk. "You know that day we fought the Boggart?" **

**"Yes," said Lupin slowly. **

**"Why didn't you let me fight it?" said Harry abruptly. **

**Lupin raised his eyebrows. **

**"I would have thought that was obvious, Harry," he said, sounding surprised. **

"You actually meant to stop him confronting it?" said James, though he didn't sound angry, just curious.

"Obviously," said Remus.

**Harry, who had expected Lupin to deny that he'd done any such thing, was taken aback. **

**"Why?" he said again. **

**"Well," said Lupin, frowning slightly. "I assumed that if the Boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort." **

Peter flinched and looked round guiltily.

"Hmm, you said you might have thought that, Moony," said James thoughtfully. "You know yourself well, don't you?"

"I hope so," said Remus. "Otherwise I'd have to have you, Sirius and Peter to describe my character, and God knows what you would say about me."

"You'd get a girlfriend instantly, though," said Sirius.

"But she'd really fancy me," said James.

Lily fumed.

**Harry stared. Not only was this the last answer he'd expected, but Lupin had said Voldemort's name. **

"Yes, I can say his name quite comfortably," said Remus. "There's nothing to be frightened of."

Peter shuddered.

**The only person Harry had ever heard say the name aloud (apart from himself) was Professor Dumbledore. **

"Dumbledore's a great wizard- of course he's not scared of him," said Peter.

"Good for you, Moony, you keep saying his name!" said James.

**"Clearly, I was wrong," said Lupin, still frowning at Harry. **

"I'm sorry, Remus," said James, in mock surprise and astonishment, "did I just hear you admit that you were wrong?"

"Oh, shut up," said Remus huffily.

Sirius laughed. Peter soon joined him.

**"But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialise in the staff room. I imagined that people would panic." **

"Moony, your powers of deduction and imagination are amazing," mocked Sirius.

Remus threw a large, heavy book at him.

"Ouch!"

**"I did think of Voldemort first," said Harry honestly. "But then I- I remembered those Dementors." **

"Harry must like you, Moony," said James pleasantly. "He's telling you his fears. No kid would do that if they didn't like you. You're a natural. He wouldn't talk to Snape like that. Proves you better than that twerp in every way."

**"I see," said Lupin thoughtfully. "Well, well... I'm impressed." **

"You are?" said James confused. "Did your adult self just hear my comment I just made to you?"

"Don't be an idiot, Potter!" snapped Lily.

"Well, I am good at it," said James with a boyish grin. "And you have to admit, Evans, I'm devilishly handsome when I'm a little rebel."

"Keep dreaming, Potter!" scowled Lily.

**He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Harry's face. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is- fear. Very wise, Harry." **

Remus looked confused, but he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Thanks Moony- Harry's wise," said James proudly. "And he does take after me..."

"Don't even go there, James," said Lily.

James smirked at her.

**Harry didn't know what to say to that, so he drank some more tea. **

"A wise move, Harry," said James.

Lily made a sound of frustration.

**"So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?" said Lupin shrewdly. **

**"Well... yeah," said Harry. He was suddenly feeling a lot happier. **

"Because he's wise," said James.

"Enough of the wise!" said Remus, in tones that he was willing someone somewhere to give him unlimited strength and patience.

**"Professor Lupin, you know the Dementors-" **

**He was interrupted by a knock on the door. **

**"Come in," called Lupin. **

**The door opened, and in came Snape. **

Sirius made a sound of mingled dislike and disgust.

"Who invited you round, Snivelly-Pants?" spat James angrily.

"I did- I distinctly told him to come in, didn't I?" said Remus wearily.

Lily glared at Sirius and James.

"If you'd just leave him alone, I'm sure he'd leave you alone," she said.

"Wanna bet?"

**He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of Harry, his black eyes narrowing. **

"Hey- it's not his fault he's the spite of me!" snapped James angrily.

**"Ah, Severus," said Lupin smiling. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?" **

"Remus, why are you being nice to him?" asked Sirius.

"More to the point- why is he making potions for you? I hope you're not ill, mate," said James, suddenly concerned.

"I'm assuming they've found something that helps werewolves," said Remus. "Unless, Dumbledore wants me to take some potion that reduces the size of the wolf's teeth, or something."

**Snape set the smoking goblet down, his eyes wandering between Harry and Lupin. **

"There's nothing wrong with a teacher conversing with a student in their free time," snapped James.

**"I was just showing Harry my grindylow," said Lupin pleasantly, pointing at the tank. **

"Moony, stop being nice to the stupid stinking runt!" snarled Sirius.

Lily glared at him, "He's being mature about it. He'll have to be pleasant to him in some respects if he's to work with him!"

**"Fascinating," said Snape, without looking at it. "You should drink that directly, Lupin." **

**"Yes, yes, I will," said Lupin. **

**"I made an entire cauldronful," Snape continued. "If you need more." **

James looked worriedly at Remus.

**"I should probably take some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus." **

**"Not at all," said Snape, **

"See," said Lily. "He's being civil enough with Lupin. Maybe you should try it yourself, James."

James looked at her with his eyebrows raised, a defiant expression spread across his face.

**but there was a look in his eye Harry didn't like. He backed out of the room, unsmiling and watchful. **

"Snape's always unsmiling and watchful," said Sirius.

"Because he's got no sense of humour," said James.

Lily glared at him. "And you wonder why I won't go out with you..."

"You should," said James. "It'd be the best time of your life."

"I'm gonna get killed by marrying you!" cried Lily.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna die too."

"Do you want to die, or something?" asked Lily.

"Not really. But I'd rather die with you, than live without you."

Lily smiled in spite of herself and looked rather flattered.

Peter was putting his fingers in his mouth and pretending to vomit. Sirius and Remus had their hands clasped together and were smooching mockingly behind James.

**Harry looked curiously at the goblet. Lupin smiled. **

**"Professor Snape had very kindly concocted a potion for me," he said. "I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex." **

"True- Potions isn't your best subject, Remus," said James.

"Thanks, just rub it in, why don't you," said Remus grumpily.

**He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. "Pity sugar makes it useless," he added, taking a sip and shuddering. **

**"Why-?" Harry began. Lupin looked at him and answered the unfinished question. **

**"I've been feeling a little off-colour," he said. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it." **

James looked at Remus. "It must help werewolves. You're always peaky because of it. You can tell Harry, you know. I'm sure he wouldn't tell anyone or hate you for it."

"Maybe I'm not allowed to," said Remus, who made it obvious that he didn't really want to discuss the matter.

"Peter, what are you doing?" asked Sirius.

Peter, who was trying to climb the shelves in James's room fell to the floor with a crash.

"I don't keep my sweets there anymore Peter," laughed James. "Here- the jar's moved!"

**Professor Lupin took another sip and Harry had a mad urge to knock the goblet out of his hands. **

"Aww, that's sweet," said Remus smiling. "He thinks Snape's trying to poison me!"

Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"Don't be an idiot, Padfoot!" snapped James.

**"Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts," he blurted out. **

**"Really?" said Lupin, looking only mildly interested as he took another gulp of potion. **

**"Some people reckon-" Harry hesitated, then plunged recklessly on, "some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defence Against the Dark Arts job." **

They all smiled fondly.

Lily sneaked a look at James then turned away.

**Lupin drained the goblet and pulled a face. **

**"Disgusting," he said. "Well, Harry, I'd better get back to work. I'll see you at the feast later." **

**"Right," said Harry, putting his empty teacup down. **

**The empty goblet was still smoking. **

"I wonder what it is thats been invented to help werewolves," said Sirius.

"Dunno," shrugged James and Remus together.

Peter was fumbling with sweet wrappers.

**"There you go," said Ron. "We got as much as we could carry." **

**A shower of brilliantly coloured sweets fell onto Harry's lap. **

"Ah, what brilliant friends you have, Harry!" said James, beaming.

**It was dusk, and Ron and Hermione had just turned up in the common room, pink-faced from the cold wind looking as though they'd had the time of their lives. **

"Well, that's how it feels the first time you go to Hogsmeade," said Sirius.

**"Thanks," said Harry, picking up a packet of tiny black Pepper Imps. "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?" **

**By the sound of it - everywhere. Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop, Zonko's joke shop, **

"The highlight of Hogsmeade," said Sirius.

"Damn straight!" said James, Remus and Peter in agreement.

**into the Three Broomsticks for foaming mugs of hot Butterbeer and many places besides. **

**"The post office, Harry! About two hundred owls, all sitting on shelves, all colour-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get there!" **

"How do they measure the speed of the owl?" asked Lily.

"Haven't the foggiest," said James.

**"Honeydukes have got a new kind of fudge, they were giving out free samples, there's a bit, look-" **

**"We _think_ we saw an ogre, honestly, they get all sorts at the Three Broomsticks-" **

"An ogre? Are you sure it wasn't just Snape, or McGonagall?" said Sirius.

James giggled, the other three soon joined in.

**"Wish we could have brought you some Butterbeer, really warms you up-" **

**"What did you do?" said Hermione, looking anxious. "Did you get any work done?" **

**"No," said Harry. **

"I'm proud of you, son!" said James.

Lily sighed.

**"Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in..." **

**He told them all about the goblet. Ron's mouth fell open. **

**"_Lupin drank it?_" he gasped. "Is he mad?" **

"Well, yes, he's a bit mad, but I think he'd realise if Snape was trying to poison him," said James, smiling at Lupin.

**Hermione checked her watch. **

**"We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll be starting in five minutes..." They hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd, still discussing Snape. **

**"But if he- you know-" Hermione dropped her voice, glancing nervously around, "if he was trying to- to poison Lupin- he wouldn't have done it in front of Harry." **

"Exactly," said Lily.

**"Yeah, maybe," said Harry, as they reached the Entrance Hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes. **

"I love Hallowe'en decorations," said Lily.

"I love the food," said Sirius.

"Me too," said Peter.

**The food was delicious; even Hermione and Ron, who were full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, managed second helpings of everything. **

"Pies," muttered James.

"Don't talk about food," moaned Sirius, massaging his stomach.

**Harry kept glancing at the staff table. Professor Lupin looked cheerful and as well as he ever did; he was talking animatedly to tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. **

"I like Flitwick too, Remus," said Lily. "Such a pleasant man!"

**Harry moved his eyes along the table, to the place where Snape sat. Was he imagining it, or were Snape's eyes flickering towards Lupin more often than was natural? **

"No, Harry, you're probably not imagining it," said James wearily. "He's not poisoning him, though. Just glaring at him, probably."

**The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a spot of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a re-enactment of his own botched beheading. **

"Oh, I remember when he did that for us, that's a good one," said Sirius.

**It had been such a good evening that Harry's good mood couldn't even be spoiled by Malfoy, who shouted through the crowd as they all left the Hall, "The Dementors send their love, Potter!" **

"Malfoy, you would wet yourself within ten feet of them, never mind asking them to send their love to Harry Potter!" spat Sirius harshly.

"If I wasn't dead, I'd really give that boy a good gobble," said Lily sinisterly.

"I like the sound of that." said James.

"I'm sure you do, Potter,"

"We could do it to his Dad instead?" suggested Sirius, brandishing his list.

"Good enough for me," said Lily, with a twisted smile.

**Harry, Ron and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor which ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students. **

"She's probably buggered off to see that friend of hers... Violet," muttered James. "She's done it loads of times with us."

**"Why isn't anyone going in?" said Ron curiously. **

**Harry peered over the heads in front of him. The portrait seemed to be closed. **

**"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the hold-up here? You can't all have forgotten the password- excuse me, I'm Head Boy-" **

"I'm sure the whole school knows that by now, Prefect boy," muttered Sirius rolling his eyes.

"But he's not a prefect," said Remus.

"Well I can hardly call him Head Boy boy, can I?"

**And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick." **

"Oh, no," cried Lily. "What's happened? It's something bad. It must be!"

"Lily, calm down," said James soothingly.

**People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tip-toe. **

**"What's going on?" said Ginny, who had just arrived. **

**Next moment, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping towards the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Harry, Ron and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was. **

"Oh, good, then we'll get to see, too," said James, rubbing his hands together.

**"Oh, my-" Hermione exclaimed and grabbed Harry's arm. **

"But you fancy Ron!" said Sirius. "The pair of you act like a married couple all the time!"

The others chuckled.

**The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, **

"Well, yeah, we figured that one," said Remus sarcastically.

**which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely. **

Lily gasped in horror.

The others let out vehement exclamations.

Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes sombre, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin and Snape hurrying towards him.

"At least you're on before Snape," said Sirius childishly.

Lily gave a huffed sigh.

**"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady." **

**"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice. **

"Oh, Peeves can't resist himself, can he?" spat a disgusted Lily.

**It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry. **

"Because he's a horrible specimen," said Lily.

"Hey, Peeves is OK. Not the nicest of people, but he's helped us on many occasions," said James.

"Hmm," said Remus. "He's also got us into a hell of a lot of trouble, as well."

"Yes, well, not everyone's perfect," added James. "Except me."

"You mean me," said Sirius.

"No, Sirius, I definitely meant me."

"No you didn't, you were talking about me."

"SHUT UP!"

**"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. **

"A wise move, arsehole," growled Lily.

James gave her an alarmed look.

"You really don't like him, do you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

**Instead, he adopted this oily voice that was no better than his cackle. **

**"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. **

"Ooooh," muttered Lily, shaking with rage. "He hasn't got a compassionate bone in his body!"

"Well, no, mainly because he has no bones or a body," said Remus.

Lily glared at him.

"Poor thing," he added, unconvincingly.

**"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly. **

**"Oh, yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over, and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black." **

There was a stunned silence, in which four heads turned to look at Sirius, who just sat there with a frozen expression.

"What the hell are you doing trying to get into Gryffindor Tower, Sirius?" asked James, surprisingly calm.

"I really have no clue," gulped Sirius, looking totally bewildered.

"Perhaps there's a good reason," continued James, rubbing his chin, "but slashing the portrait? Is there any need for that?"

"James, you know what Sirius is like when something is urgent and he can't do anything," said Remus carefully. "He's always lashed out. You know that."

"Yes... maybe you're trying to tell Harry something important... and she wouldn't let you in because you don't have the password... then lashed out, as Remus puts it, and made yourself look even more guilty!"

"Maybe..." muttered Sirius, whose head was now in his hands.

"Sirius, what the hell are you doing! You know everyone thinks you're trying to kill Harry! Violence on the Fat Lady is making you look guilty- if you're innocent, you don't act like this!"

"I know, I know..."

"Well, obviously you don't. How many times do we have to tell you!"

"Listen, it's no good arguing over this," said Remus. "Let's just keep reading, and see what happens. It's the end of the chapter, who wants to read?"

Lily took the book.

A/N: Okay, there has been a sorry lack of rviews. Please keep them coming.

Beta: loonygrl90


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Not mine!**

**CHAPTER NINE **

**GRIM DEFEAT **

"I don't like the sound of that," said James worriedly, forgetting the fact that he'd just seen his best friend trying to break into the place his son sleeps. "Sounds like someone's gonna lose a Quidditch game!"

"Probably Slytherin," said Sirius.

"But surely they're getting used to that now... no, perhaps Harry misses the Snitch, or something..."

"Oh, will you two just shuuuuuut up!" bellowed Lily.

And they complied.

**Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, where they were joined ten minutes later by the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused. **

"No change for the Slytherins then," muttered Sirius.

James grinned, but tried to hide it considering the situation his was put in due to his friend's completely stupid action.

**"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all the doors into the Hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the Prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the Hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. **

"Percy'll be all smug about that," said Remus.

Sirius snickered.

**Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts." **

"I assume you came into the castle as Padfoot," said James, trying to sound offhand.

"I don't know, I haven't done it yet, have I?" said Sirius, who was beginning to get annoyed with this constant having to prove himself crap. It wasn't his fault he was a criminal on the run... at least, he wanted to believe that it wasn't his fault.

**Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the Hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing..." **

**One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the Hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags. **

"I think purple must be Dumbledore's favourite colour," muttered Remus vaguely.

"What does it matter," said James, rather harshly. Then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said, "Sorry, mate."

**"Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him. **

**The Hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened. **

**"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!" **

"If he manages to get everyone quiet within the next ten minutes without having to use a Silencing Charm, I'll be well impressed," said Lily.

**"C'mon," Ron said to Harry and Hermione; they seized three sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner. **

**"Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously. **

"Nope, I'm certainly not stupid enough to stay put when I can't get where I want to be," said Sirius.

"Nope, he'll be planning his next attempt to get into Gryffindor Tower," said James, not looking at Sirius.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you obviously wanted to get in, didn't you, Sirius? I mean, that makes me think that you'll try again."

"James, I think you need to calm down a bit. We all think Sirius is innocent, right? So, that surely means that he's trying to contact Harry to help him in some way, or to tell him something really important that really can't wait," said Remus fairly.

James shrugged. "Let's just think it on those terms, shall we, and see what happens next," he said.

He then got up, and shook Sirius' hand, before pulling into a brotherly hug, "No offense, mate, but if you harmed my son, I'd hate you forever."

"I'd hate myself too," replied Sirius.

**"Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," said Ron. **

**"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know," said Hermione, as they climbed fully dressed into their sleeping bags and propped themselves on their elbows to talk. "The one night we weren't in the Tower..." **

**" Reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," said Ron. "Didn't realise it was Hallowe'en. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here." **

"Ron's just made an excellent point," said Remus. "Sirius knows the cycles of the moon, though, so there's no way he could lose track of time. He'd've known the Tower was empty, that's why he'd've tried to get into it that night!"

"Yeah..." muttered James. "He'd've been sneaking in to the dormitories hoping to catch Harry on his own..."

"Yeah, and tell him what he needed to know, or whatever," added Peter, who was shifting uncomfortably.

**Hermione shuddered. **

**All around them, people were asking each other the same question: "_How did he get in?" _**

"That's easy- he turned into his animagi form," said Remus.

"Wait a minute- you might believe there that Sirius is a guilty man. You haven't shown any inclination that you're helping him, Remus. You might tell them that he's an animagi and he won't be able to get in again to see Harry," said James.

"I never thought of that. I hope I don't say anything," said Remus.

**"Maybe he knows how to Apparate," said a Ravenclaw a few feet away. "Just appear out of thin air, you know." **

"You can't Apparate or Disapperate inside Hogwarts," said Lily.

"Nope, it's full of ancient charms that prevent it," said James.

**"Disguised himself, probably," said a Hufflepuff fifth-year. **

"Well, aren't you clever!" muttered James sarcastically.

**"He could've flown in," suggested Dean Thomas. **

**"Honestly, am I the _only_ person who's ever bothered to read _Hogwarts, A History?_" said Hermione crossly to Harry and Ron. **

"Probably," they all said.

**"Probably," said Ron. "Why?" **

**"Because the castle's protected by more than _walls_, you know," said Hermione. "There's all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. **

"And you've beaten it, Padfoot," said James proudly. "You're a true marauder!"

"Damn straight!"

**You can't just Apparate in here. and I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those Dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in, too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered..." **

"I bet you any money he doesn't know all of them," said Remus slyly.

"But you do, Remus, I hope you don't mention those, either," said James worriedly. "Then Harry, Ron and Hermione won't be able to use them."

"Again, I hope I keep my mouth shut," said Remus.

**"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!" **

Sirius and James were mimicking Percy with pulled faces and by flapping their hands.

**The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars. **

"I bet it's beautiful to see," said Lily, with a smile.

**What with that, and the whispering that still filled the Hall, Harry felt as though he was sleeping out of doors in a light wind. **

"As if the Head Boy and Girl could get silence in such an environment!" said Remus. "Not even the teachers could achieve it!"

**Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the Hall to check that everything was quiet. Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. **

"They mustn't have found you, mate," said James.

"Nope," said Sirius happily.

**Harry watched him looking around for Percy, who had been prowling between sleeping bags, telling people off for talking. Percy was only a short way away from Harry, Ron and Hermione, who quickly pretended to be asleep as Dumbledore's footsteps drew nearer. **

"Look like we're about to find out for sure," said Remus, with a grin.

**"Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy in a whisper. **

**"No. All well here?" **

**"Everything under control, sir." **

**"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow." **

**"And the Fat Lady, sir?" **

"Yeah, Sirius, it's a bit harsh slashing her, mate," said Remus.

"I know. I'm sorry," said Sirius.

**"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr Filch restore her." **

"Sorry," said Sirius again, his insides squirming guiltily.

**Harry heard the door of the Hall creak open again, and more footsteps. **

**"Headmaster?" It was Snape. **

"Urgh," said James in bored tones.

**Harry kept quite still, listening hard. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there, either." **

"I bet he's desperate to catch you himself," said James bitterly.

"Yup," said Sirius, glaring at the book.

"Especially after the little stunt last term, Sirius," said Remus.

"Yup," said Sirius again, though less harshly.

**"What about the Astronomy Tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?" **

**"All searched..." **

**"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger." **

**"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape. **

**Harry raised his head very slightly off his arms to free his other ear. **

**"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next." **

"That means Dumbledore never finds out about our being animagi!" said James, his eyes lighting up.

"We've fooled Dumbledore?" said Remus, looking slightly apprehensive about the fact.

**Harry opened his eyes a fraction and squinted up to where they stood; Dumbledore's back was to him, but he could see Percy's face, rapt with attention, and Snape's profile, which looked angry. **

"No changes there, then," muttered Sirius.

James grinned.

**"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before- ah- the start of term?" said Snape, who was barely opening his lips, as though trying to block Percy out of the conversation. **

"I'd just tell him to buzz off, personally, if I didn't want him there," said Lily.

**"I do, Severus," said Dumbledore, and there was something like warning in his voice. **

**"It seems- almost impossible- that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed-" **

"Oh, so because you're in a huff that you've not caught Sirius, you're trying to get Remus sacked!" said James angrily.

Sirius growled.

Remus looked stonily at the book.

"I ought to give you such a hiding, Snape! He's a werewolf, for God's sake! It'll be hell for him getting a job! Don't you even think about ruining it for him, you sod!" James carried on furiously.

**"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. **

James looked at Remus with a curious look, then at Sirius. To him, it sounded like Remus believed Sirius to be a criminal as an adult. But why? He didn't believe it now... but then, they didn't have all the facts. God, he hated this. Sirius was his best friend for Christ's sake! He didn't want that to end- not in a million years! He'd just have to wait and see what would happen next...

**"I must go down to the Dementors," said Dumbledore. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete." **

**"Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy. **

"What, are you serious, kid?" said James. "I bet you'd love shouting at the students and trying to get them to sleep with those things lurking round the castle!"

**"Oh yes," said Dumbledore coldly. "But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I'm Headmaster." **

"Damn straight, Dumbledore!" said James, standing up.

"Yeah!" said Sirius also standing.

The others stood, too. They looked at each other, blinked and then sat down, without another word.

**Percy looked slightly abashed. Dumbledore left the Hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, watching the Headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face, then he, too, left. **

"Huh," said James, with an ugly look on his face.

**Harry glanced sideways at Ron and Hermione. Both of them had their eyes open, too, reflecting the starry ceiling. **

**"What was all that about?" Ron mouthed. **

"Trying to get Remus sacked, that's what," said Sirius in disgust.

"Wait a minute," said James, as though this fact had just suddenly hit him. "Harry and Ron are sleeping next to a girl!"

"Oh, for God's sake, James," said Lily irritably. "They're in sleeping bags, you idiot! They're not exactly gonna do anything, are they?"

**The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. **

"Well, it's certainly making me well known," said Sirius.

**The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder; Hannah Abbot, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub. **

"Got the right idea, I suppose, but you really need to work on it," said James.

**The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogen and his fat grey pony. **

"Brilliant!" the boys yelled.

**Nobody was very happy about this. Sir Cadogen spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day. **

"Which is clever of him, considering the event," said Lily. "No offence meant."

**"He's barking mad," said Seamus Finnigan angrily to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?" **

**"None of the other pictures wanted the job," said Percy. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogen was the only one brave enough to volunteer."**

"Or the only one crazy enough to volunteer!" said James.

**Sir Cadogan, however, was the least of Harry's worries. He was now being closely watched. **

"God, that must stink," said James.

"I'm sorry, Harry! I'll make it up to you- I promise mate!" said Sirius.

**Teachers found excuses to walk along corridors with him and Percy Weasley (acting, Harry suspected, on his mother's orders) was tailing him everywhere like an extremely pompous guard dog. **

"Oh, God!" said Lily, rolling her eyes.

"Tell me about it," said James.

**To cap it all, professor McGonagall summoned Harry into her office, **

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Sirius and James.

Remus and Peter shuddered.

**with such a sombre expression on her face Harry thought someone must have died. **

**"There's no point hiding it from you any longer, Potter," she said, in a very serious voice. **

"Is she about to tell him that I'm supposed to be after him on some death rampage?" said Sirius.

"I think so," said Remus.

**"I know this will come as a shock to you, but Sirius Black -" **

**"I know he's after me," said Harry wearily. "I heard Ron's dad telling his mum. Mr Weasley works for the Ministry of Magic." **

**Professor McGonagall seemed very taken aback. **

"Now there's something I thought I'd never witness," said James, deeply impressed. "McGonagall taken aback. And it was done by my son. I'm so proud of you, Harry!"

**She stared at Harry for a moment or two, then said, "I see! Well,in that case, Potter, you'll understand why I don't think it's a good idea for you to be practising Quidditch in the evenings. **

"WHAT!" bellowed James.

"NO! DON'T DO THAT TO HIM! I'LL BE GOOD, I PROMISE!" pleaded Sirius.

**On the pitch with only your team members, it's very exposed, Potter-" **

**"We've got our first match on Saturday!" said Harry, outraged. "I've got to train, Professor!" **

"Damn straight, he has!" said James desperately.

**Professor McGonagall considered him intently. Harry knew she was deeply interested in the Gryffindor team's prospects; it had been she, after all, who'd suggested him as Seeker in the first place. He waited, holding his breath. **

"You know they'll never ever win without Harry," said James, as though trying to persuade McGonagall himself.

**"Hmm..." Professor McGonagall stood up and stared out of the window at the Quidditch pitch, just visible through the rain. **

"Listen, why not just ask another teacher to oversee the practise," said James. "Just not Snape. He'll snitch to his own crap team the team's tactics and moves."

**"Well... goodness knows, I'd like to see us win the Cup at last... **

"That's it, McGonagall, you know it makes sense..." said James, encouragingly.

Remus was smiling and shaking his head. "Barking mad..."

"Hey, it's him who's the dog," said James, nodding at Sirius.

**but all the same, Potter... **

James waited on tenderhooks, a strained expression on his face.

**I'd be happier if a teacher were present. I'll ask Madam Hooch to oversee your training sessions." **

James let out a huge breath of relief.

"You're a sad man, Potter, you know that?" said Remus, clapping James on the shoulder.

**The weather worsened steadily as the first Quidditch match drew nearer. Undaunted, the Gryffindor team were training harder than ever under the eye of Madam Hooch. **

"Good, good," said James briskly, rubbing his hands together. "We should have a good game against Slytherin!"

**Then, at their final training session before Saturday's match, Oliver Wood gave his team some unwelcome news. **

**"We're not playing Slytherin!" he told them, looking very angry. **

"WHAT!" shouted James. "Why? How come?"

"It won't matter, will it," said Lily. "I mean, it's the same game, with the same type of players."

"No, it isn't the same, different houses have different tactics, different strengths and stuff," said James, flapping about impatiently.

**"Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead." **

**"Why?" chorused the rest of the team. **

"Why is Malfoy springing to my mind?" said Remus coolly.

Sirius was scribbling on his list and grinning wickedly.

**"Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured," said Wood, grinding his teeth furiously. **

"Or he's frightened he'll lose in such weather, more like," said James, pounding his knee.

**"But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances..." **

"But, no matter- we'll kick their butts later on in the season," said James, on a happier note.

**There had been strong winds and heavy rain all day, and as Wood spoke, they heard a distant rumble of thunder. **

**"There's _nothing wrong_ with Malfoy's arm!" said Harry furiously. "He's faking it!" **

"Damn straight, he is!" said Peter.

**"I know that, but we can't prove it," said Wood bitterly. **

"I'll get him to prove it. All it would take is five minutes alone with him," said Sirius, pounding a fist in his other hand and narrowing his eyes.

"Sirius," said James sternly.

"I know, I know, violence solves nothing. But this is Malfoy and he's ruining their Quidditch chances!"

**"And we've been practising all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their side's quite different. They've got a new captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory-" **

**Angelina, Alicia and Katie suddenly giggled. **

**"Huh?" said all the boys. **

Lily smiled and shook her head.

**"What?" said Wood, frowning at this light-hearted behaviour. **

**"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina. **

**"Strong and silent," said Katie, and they started to giggle again. **

Lily laughed.

"This guy Diggory sounds like a right pansy," said Sirius disgusted.

"You're just jealous," said Remus.

"Jealous? I bet if I walked into that book now and they saw me, they'd bow at my feet and worship me!"

"Well, they'd do that with me, but I dunno about you, Sirius," said James.

**"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," said Fred impatiently. **

They all laughed.

**"I don't know why you're worried, Oliver. Hufflepuff are a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?" **

"That's my boy!" said James proudly.

**"We were playing in completely different conditions!" Wood shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. "Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin are trying to wrong-foot us! We _must_ win!" **

"Whoa, whoa, just chill, OK?" said Remus. "He's just gone a bit loopy there."

"He's right," said James. "I'd be more determined to win if Slytherin did this to me."

"Oliver, calm down!" said Fred, looking slightly alarmed. "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. _Seriously_."

"The guy's gonna become insane," said Remus.

"Become?" said Lily, raising her eyebrows. "I think he's made it."

"You just don't understand," said James flatly.

"You're right, we don't," said Remus. "Explain it to us."

"You still wouldn't understand."

**The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit. The Slytherin team were looking very smug indeed, and none more so than Malfoy. **

James and Sirius cracked their knuckles.

"Ouch!" gasped Sirius, rubbing his hand.

Remus and Peter burst out laughing.

**"Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better!" he sighed, as the gale outside pounded the windows. **

James was muttering furiously.

**Harry had no room in his head to worry about anything except the match the next day. Oliver Wood kept hurrying up to him between classes and giving him tips. The third time this happened, Wood talked for so long that Harry suddenly realised he was ten minutes late for Defence Against the Dark Arts, and set off at a run with Wood shouting after him, "Diggory's got a very fast swerve, Harry, so you might want to try looping him-" **

"That idiot's gonna get him into trouble!" said Lily, very disapproved.

"But Remus does Defence Against the Dark Arts," said James. "He'll not be too hard on him."

**Harry skidded to a halt outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, pulled the door open and dashed inside. **

**"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin, I-" **

"What?" said the boys all together.

**But it wasn't Professor Lupin who looked up at him from the teacher's desk; it was Snape.**

"Hey! The Defence job is Lupin's!" said James angrily. "Get back to the Potions room!"

"Why are all these Slytherins just pissing people off at the moment?" spat Sirius.

**"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down." **

Sirius found a new piece of parchment and began writing furiously on it.

**But Harry didn't move. **

"Excellent, son! You be the defiant one!" said James proudly.

**"Where's Professor Lupin?" **

"That's a good question, where are you, Moony?" said Sirius.

"Probably ill," said Remus sadly.

**"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?" **

**But Harry stayed where he was. **

"That's it, son! You stand there and piss him off instead!" said James happily.

"James, he's gonna dock more points off," said Remus.

"I don't care. Five points is worth it if you annoy Snape!"

**"What's wrong with him?" **

**Snape's black eyes glittered. **

"You tell them, Snape, and I'll have you," growled Sirius.

**"Nothing life-threatening," he said, looking as though he wished it was. **

"Oh, that's nice," huffed Remus. "I was civil to you earlier!"

**"Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty." **

**Harry walked slowly to his seat and sat down. Snape looked around at the class. **

**"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far-" **

"So just ask one of them, you idiot, I'm sure Hermione at least will be able to tell you," said James, as though Snape was a thick idiot.

**"Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas and grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start-" **

"See," said James in superior tones.

**"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organisation." **

"Well, because Moony has a life," said Sirius.

**"He's the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean Thomas boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. **

"HA HA!" said Sirius and James together.

**Snape looked more menacing than ever. **

**"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly over-taxing you- I would expect first-years to be able to deal with Red Caps and grindylows. **

"Well not everyone has your view on the Dark Arts, Snape!" said James angrily.

**Today we shall discuss-" **

**Harry watched him flick through the text book, to the very back chapter, which he must know they hadn't covered. **

"Who wants to bet that he'll stop at the werewolf chapter in the hope that someone realises what's wrong with me," said Lupin bitterly.

**"-werewolves," said Snape. **

Remus raised his arms in mock surprise.

"Right! This is just going too far! There's no need for that! You're nicer to him normally. You were OK with him when he brought you that potion!" said James, fuming.

"Yes, but he's obviously so immature that he just can't let go of a schoolboy grudge," said Remus wisely. "Let him get on with it."

**"But, sir," said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinkypunks-" **

"Yeah, so teach them something they're supposed to do, and actually do your job, rather than teaching them nothing and getting one over on someone!" snapped Lily.

**"Miss Granger," said Snape, in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I was teaching this lesson, not you. **

"But I bet Hermione would do a better job," said James.

**And I'm telling you all to turn to page three hundred and ninety-four." He glanced around again. "_All_ of you! _Now!_" **

"It'd be so funny if they just pulled faces at him instead," said Sirius.

James grinned.

**With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books. **

**"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape. **

**"Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it often did, had shot straight into the air. **

"He won't ask her, though," said Lily.

"Nope, he'll probably ignore her," agreed James.

**"Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring Hermione. His twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between-" **

**"We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on-" **

**"_Silence!_" snarled Snape. **

"Snape, you're just making a complete arse of yourself," said James.

"Noting unusual," muttered Sirius.

**"Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognise a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are..." **

"They are nothing of the sort, Snape!" snapped Sirius.

**"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf-" **

**"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all." **

"OK, Snape, this is taking things too far!" shouted James. "You're not allowed to speak to anyone like that. Least of all the students!"

"Yeah!" added Sirius. "You asked them the question, so let her answer it, you idiot!"

**Hermione went very red, put down her hand and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. It was a mark of how much the class loathed Snape that they were all glaring at him, because every one of them had called Hermione a know-it-all at least once, and Ron, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly, "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?" **

"Yes!" cried James and Sirius. "A brilliant come back!"

**The class knew instantly he'd gone too far. Snape advanced on Ron slowly, and the room held its breath. **

**"Detention, Weasley," Snape said silkily, his face very close to Ron's. "And if I ever hear you criticise that way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed." **

"I'm sure he will," said James bitterly.

Sirius was adding to his list.

**No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. They sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Snape prowled up and down the rows of desks, examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin. **

**"Very poorly explained... that is incorrect, the Kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia... **

"I thought it was Japan?" said Peter.

"Yeah, so did I," said Remus.

"It probably is," said Sirius.

**Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three ..." **

"Well, they're lucky that it's not you marking them," said James.

**When the bell rang at last, Snape held them back. **

"Can't you, for once in your life, just drop it?" said Remus wearily.

"It must be about twenty years or something since we were at school!" said James. "You'd think that he'd've grown up!"

**"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognise and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. **

"You're only covering! You can't set them homework!" said Peter, outraged.

"Damn straight!"

**It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention." **

"I'm sure he's looking forward to it," said James coolly.

**Harry and Hermione left the room with the rest of the class, who waited until they were all out of earshot, then burst into a furious tirade about Snape. **

"I bet he wonders why he's unpopular," said Sirius sarcastically.

**"Snape's never been like this with any of our other Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if he did want the job," Harry said to Hermione. "Why's he got it in for Lupin? D'you think this is all because of the Boggart?" **

"Harry doesn't know that we knew each other," said James, looking at Remus. "You'll have to tell him. Tell him what we're all like!"

"I'm sure I will if the opportunity arises."

**"I don't know," said Hermione pensively. "But I really hope Professor Lupin gets better soon..." **

**Ron caught up with them five minutes later, in a towering rage. **

"So he's got one of the nicest detentions one can imagine," said James bitterly.

"And for telling the truth," said Sirius.

**"D'you know what that-" (He called Snape something that made Hermione say "_Ron!_") **

"I know exactly how you feel, mate," said James, looking at Remus.

Remus grinned at him.

**"- is making me do? I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. _Without magic!_"**

"Urgh!" they all said.

"Poor guy," said Lily.

**He was breathing deeply, his fists clenched. "Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!" **

"Been there, done that," said Sirius.

The others looked at him.

James gave him a stern glare.

"I know, I know- it was the wrong thing to say, given my situation in the book here," said Sirius. "It was meant as a joke."

"A pretty sick one, Sirius," said James.

"I know. I'm sorry."

**Harry woke extremely early the next morning; so early that it was still dark. **

"Awww, he's nervous, still," said Lily worriedly.

"He'll be fine," said James.

**For a moment he thought the roaring wind had woken him, then he felt a cold breeze on the back of his neck and sat bolt upright- Peeves the Poltergeist had been floating next to him, blowing hard in his ear. **

"Hey! He needs his rest, you idiot!" shouted James.

"Those Hufflepuffs are trying to get Harry so tired that he can't play on best form!" said Sirius.

"Sirius, Peeves doesn't even listen to us troublemakers, he listens to no one except the Bloody Baron," said Remus.

**"What did you do that for?" said Harry furiously. **

**Peeves puffed out his cheeks, blew hard and zoomed backwards out of the room, cackling. **

"Ooooh, I hate him!" stormed Lily.

**Harry fumbled for his alarm clock and looked at it. It was half past four. **

"Oh Harry, go back to sleep- you've still got a good few hours yet," said Lily anxiously.

**Cursing Peeves, he rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, but it was very difficult, now he was awake, to ignore the sounds of the thunder rumbling overhead, the pounding of the wind against the castle walls and the distant creaking of the trees in the Forbidden Forest. **

"Sounds awful out there," said Lily.

"He'll be fine," said James again.

**In a few hours he would be out on the Quidditch pitch, battling through that gale. Finally he gave up any thought of more sleep, got up, dressed, picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand and walked quietly out of the dormitory. **

"That's it- you go next to the fire and chill," said James. "You don't have to sleep to rest, you know."

**As Harry opened the door, something brushed against his leg. He bent down just in time to grab Crookshanks by the end of his bushy tail, and drag him outside. **

"That evil cat's off to get Scabbers the rat again!" said Peter, pointing a shaking finger at the book.

"It's a cat," said Sirius. "All cats go for rats- it's in their nature. They even went after you, Peter."

**"You know, I reckon Ron was right about you," Harry told Crookshanks suspiciously. "There are plenty of mice around this place, go and chase them. **

"No, no, no!" squeaked Peter. "Leave them alone- leave them all alone! One of them might be me!"

"Peter, why would you be running round Hogwarts as a rat?" said James, skeptically.

"No reason," said Peter quickly. "Why?"

"Er... no reason..."

**"Go on," he added, nudging Crookshanks down the spiral staircase with his foot, "leave Scabbers alone." **

"Yes, yes, leave that poor rat alone!" said Peter frantically.

"Peter, I think you're being a bit paranoid," said Remus.

"We rats must stick together!"

**The noise of the storm was even louder in the common room. Harry knew better than to think the match would be cancelled; Quidditch matches weren't called off for trifles such as thunderstorms. **

"Of course they're not," said James. "Add to the fun of the game!"

Lily looked terribly worried.

"He'll be fine, Lily, stop worrying!" said James.

Lily nodded, but still looked anxious. She couldn't help it; she was, after all, his mother.

**Nevertheless, he was starting to feel very apprehensive. Wood had pointed out Cedric Diggory to him in the corridor; Diggory was a fifth-year and a lot bigger than Harry. **

"Damn," said James.

"That's good for Harry isn't it, " said Lily. "Seekers are supposed to be small and speedy."

"Yes, but in this weather, Diggory's weight will make him less likely to be blown off the broom," said James.

Lily's eyes widened at that.

**Seekers were usually light and speedy, but Diggory's weight would be an advantage in this weather because he was less likely to be blown off course. **

**Harry whiled away the hours until dawn in front of the fire, getting up every now and then to stop Crookshanks sneaking up the boys' staircase again. At long last Harry thought it must be time for breakfast, so he headed through the portrait hole alone. **

"You'll be fine, Harry," said James reassuringly. "Once you're on your broom and on the pitch, you'll feel perfectly fine. I promise you."

**"Stand and fight, you mangy cur!" yelled Sir Cadogen. **

**"Oh, shut up," Harry yawned. **

"Excellent response," said Lily.

"I would have told him the same," said James and Sirius together.

**He revived a bit over a large bowl of porridge, and by the time he'd started on toast, the rest of the team had turned up. **

"So they're all a bit nervous, then," said Remus.

"They'll be fine," repeated James.

**"It's going to be a tough one," said Wood, who wasn't eating anything. **

**"Stop worrying, Oliver," said Alicia soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain." **

"A bit of rain? A BIT OF RAIN!" cried Lily shrilly. "IT'S A THUNDERSTORM, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! YOU'RE ALL GONNA GET DRENCHED THE MINUTE YOU STEP OUTSIDE!"

"Lily, calm down," said James. "You've seen matches played in such conditions, and they were OK at the end of them."

"Yes, but my son wasn't playing in those ones!"

**But it was considerably more than a bit of rain. Such was the popularity of Quidditch that the whole school turned out to watch the match as usual, but they ran down the lawns towards the Quidditch pitch, heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went. **

"You're gonna get wet anyways," said James.

**Just before he entered the changing room, Harry saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laughing and pointing at him from under an enormous umbrella on the way to the stadium. **

"Now, Harry, just put a Reducing Spell on the brollie," said James angrily.

Sirius, who was scribbling on his list, laughed.

**The team changed into their scarlet robes and waited for Wood's usual pre-match pep talk, but it didn't come. He tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise, then shook his head hopelessly and beckoned them to follow him. **

"A true team captain," said James solemnly.

**The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the pitch. If the crowd was cheering they couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder. Rain was splattering over Harry's glasses. How on earth was he going to see the Snitch in this? **

"Use that spell that repels water," said Lily.

"Yes!" said James, looking at Lily brightly.

**The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the pitch, wearing canary-yellow robes. The captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at Wood but Wood now looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded. **

James smiled, as though recalling memories.

**Harry saw Madam Hooch's mouth form words, "Mount your brooms." He pulled his right foot out of the mud with a squelch and swung it over his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant- they were off. **

James rubbed his hands together, and had an excited grin on his face.

**Harry rose fast, but his Nimbus was swerving slightly with the wind. He held it as steady as he could and turned, squinting into the rain. **

Lily had her hands next to her face, a look of pure terror on her face.

**Within five minutes Harry was soaked to his skin and frozen, hardly able to see his team-mates, let alone the tiny Snitch. He flew backwards and forwards across the pitch, past blurred red and yellow shapes, with no idea of what was happening in the rest of the game. He couldn't hear the commentary over the wind. The crowd was hidden beneath a sea of cloaks and battered umbrellas. Twice Harry came very close to being unseated by a Bludger; his vision was so clouded by the rain on his glasses he hadn't seen them coming. **

"And he still dodged them!" said James proudly. "Atta boy!"

**He lost track of time. It was getting harder and harder to hold his broom straight. The sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early. Twice Harry nearly hit another player, without knowing whether it was a team-mate or opponent; everyone was now so wet, and the rain so thick, he could hardly tell them apart... **

"James, Harry's already knackered," said Remus. "The chapter title isn't so promising... let's face it, James. Harry might lose this game."

"Never- Harry will only lose if he falls off his broom!" said James defiantly.

**With the first flash of lightning came the sound of Madame Hooch's whistle; Harry could just see the outline of Wood through the thick rain, gesturing him to the ground. The whole team splashed down into the mud. **

"Just time out," muttered James, a note of relief in his voice.

"This is getting ridiculous, surely they'll cancel it!" said Lily angrily.

The boys looked at her as though she were mad.

**"I called for time out!" Wood roared at his team. "Come on, under here-" **

**They huddled at the edge of the pitch under a large umbrella; Harry took off his glasses and wiped them hurriedly on his robes. **

**"What's the score?" **

**"We're fifty points up," said Wood, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night." **

"Hey- he needs his glasses and it's not his fault it's raining!" snapped Lily.

"Someone's bound to know that water-repelling spell," said Sirius.

**"I've got no chance with these on," Harry said exasperatedly, waving his glasses. **

**At that very moment, Hermione appeared at his shoulder; she was holding her cloak over her head and was inexplicably, beaming. **

"There we go, Hermione seems to know it, or something, at least, that will help," said James happily to Lily.

**"I've had an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!" **

**He handed them to her and, as the team watched in amazement, Hermione tapped them with her wand and said, "_Impervius_!" **

"EXCELLENT!" they all shouted.

**"There!" she said, handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water!" **

**Wood looked as though he could have kissed her. **

**"Brilliant!" he called hoarsely after her, as she disappeared into the crowd. "OK, team, let's go for it!" **

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" they all stated, standing up.

**Hermione's spell had done the trick. Harry was still numb with cold, still wetter than he'd ever been in his life, but he could see. **

"And that's the main thing in a game of Quidditch," said James.

**Full of fresh determination, he urged his broom through the turbulent air, staring in every direction for the Snitch, avoiding a Bludger, ducking beneath Diggory, who was streaking in the opposite direction... **

"I wonder... has he seen the Snitch there?" said Remus.

James sat up, "I bloody well hope not!"

**There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately followed by forked lightning. This was getting more and more dangerous. Harry needed to get the Snitch quickly- **

Lily buried her face in her hands.

**He turned, intending to head back towards the middle of the pitch, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and Harry saw something that distracted him completely: the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats. **

"That's you, Sirius! You're sitting in the stands!" said James, half angry, half delighted.

"But I'm distracting him! Don't look at me- get on with the game!" said Sirius.

**Harry's numb hands slipped on the broom handle and his Nimbus dropped a few feet. Shaking his sodden fringe out of his eyes, he squinted back into the stands. The dog had vanished. **

"Right, I'm gone, now get looking for that Snitch, then you can get out of there!" said Sirius.

**"Harry!" came Wood's anguished yell from the Gryffindor goalposts. "Harry, behind you!" **

**Harry looked wildly around. Cedric Diggory was pelting up the pitch, and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain-filled air between them... **

"Oh, no," said James, standing up again.

**With a jolt of panic, Harry threw himself flat to the broom handle and zoomed towards the Snitch. **

"Go, son, go!" said James, making his hands into fists and pounding them in the air in gestures of encouragement.

**"Come on!" he growled at his Nimbus, as the rain whipped his face. "_Faster!_" **

**But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Harry had suddenly gone deaf- what was going on? **

"A good question," said Lily shrilly. "What the hell is going on?"

"I dunno about you, but Dementors are coming to my mind," said James, his face twisted with anxiety.

**And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over him, inside him, just as he became aware of something moving on the pitch below... **

"It must be..." muttered Sirius.

"Oh, mate- I hope you've scampered," said James suddenly. "They'll catch you, if you haven't."

"I will've, don't worry," said Sirius. "I hate Dementors."

**Before he had time to think, Harry had taken his eyes off the Snitch and looked down. **

**A least a hundred Dementors, their hidden faces pointing up at him, were standing below. **

"Hey! That's not fair! You can't have those things present at a Quidditch match!" said James, in a furious rage. "I demand a rematch! My son..." He suddenly stopped, as though realising something. "HARRY! HARRY, GET ON THE GROUND! NOW!"

"Why?" said Sirius.

"HE'S BADLY AFFECTED BY DEMENTORS- HE'LL FALL OFF HIS BROOM!"

Lily gasped, and started crying onto James's shoulder.

**It was as though freezing water was rising in his chest, cutting at his insides. **

"GET ON THE GROUND NOW, HARRY!" James carried on frantically, waving his arms round maniacally.

**And then he heard it again... someone was screaming, screaming inside his head... a woman ... **

"What?" said James, breathing heavily, a look of pure confusion on his face.

He looked at the others, who shrugged back at him.

Peter was shuddering in a corner, with his hands over his eyes.

Lily looked up from where she was kneeling with the book, her face streaked with tears.

"A woman...?" said James, looking slowly at Lily.

_**"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" **_

_**"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now..." **_

_**"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-" **_

"What the hell is this," said Sirius, in a hushed voice to James.

"I've a horrible feeling that it's you, Lily," said James, also in a hushed voice, full of sadness. Tears welled up in his eyes and he fought to keep them there.

Lily looked back at the book with wide eyes.

**Numbing, swirling white mist was filling Harry's brain... What was he doing? Why was he flying? He needed to help her... She was going to die... She was going to be murdered... **

"Oh, my God," said Lily, flinging the book across the room and breaking down completely.

James picked her up and hushed her, stroking her hair.

**He was falling, falling through the icy mist. **

_**"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy..." **_

**A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming, and Harry knew no more. **

There was a horrible silence in the room, broken only by Lily and James's muffled sobs in each others arms.

**"Lucky the ground was so soft." **

**"I thought he was dead for sure." **

**"But he didn't even break his glasses." **

"Hey, guys, that sounds promising," said Sirius encouragingly, blinking his own tears back.

James looked up.

**Harry could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever. **

"See, he's OK," said Remus. "He'll be in the hospital wing right now with Madam Pomfrey."

"Good," sniffled Lily, wiping her eyes.

**He didn't have a clue where he was, or how he'd got there, or what he'd been doing before he got there. **

"Well, you were playing Quidditch," said Peter. "But you're probably in the hospital ward now."

**All he knew was that every inch of him was aching as though it had been beaten. **

"Oh, my poor boy," sobbed Lily. "And I'm not there to hug him!"

"Ron and Hermione will be there," croaked James.

"But that's not the same as your mother!" snapped Lily impatiently.

"Yes, but Harry wouldn't really know that, would he. He doesn't really remember us," said James sadly.

Tears flowed down Lily's face once more.

**"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life." **

**Scariest... the scariest thing... hooded black figures... cold... screaming... **

**Harry's eyes snapped open He was lying in the hospital wing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered round his bed. Ron and Hermione were also there, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool. **

"There Lily, he's all right," said James soothingly to her. "He's in good hands."

But Lily continued to sob uncontrollably into his shoulder.

**"Harry!" said Fred, who looked extremely white underneath the mud. "How're you feeling?" **

**It was as though Harry's memory was on fast forward. The lightning... the Grim... **

"Grim? That was Sirius! Is that why you looked at it! That Trelawney woman!" said Remus angrily.

James smiled sadly.

**the Snitch... and the Dementors... **

**"What happened?" he said, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped. **

"Oh no, Harry, you lie back down. Take it easy and rest," said James. "You've had a nasty shock, son..."

"Yes, yes, Harry, you listen to your father," said Lily.

Sirius looked at them in wonder and shook his head.

**"You fell off," said Fred. "Must've been- what- fifty feet?" **

"Oh my God," said Lily, crying onto James's shoulder again.

**"We thought you'd died," said Alicia, who was shaking. **

**Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot. **

Lily just sobbed harder.

**"But the match," said Harry. "What happened? Are we having a replay?" **

"Who cares about the stupid game!" cried Lily shrilly. "You were nearly killed!"

"Harry obviously cares, Lily," said James softly.

"Trust him to have an obsession like you!"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

**No one said anything. The horrible truth sank into Harry like a stone. **

"They've lost, haven't they," said James.

"By the sounds of things," said Remus.

**"We didn't - _lose_?" **

**"Diggory got the Snitch," said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realise what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a re-match. But they won fair and square... even Wood admits it." **

"Oh, God, what a horrible day," said Sirius.

**"Where is Wood?" said Harry, suddenly realising he wasn't there. **

**"Still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself." **

"Oh, for God's sake!" stormed Lily.

"Now, now, let's just calm down," said James.

**Harry put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair. Fred grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly. **

**"C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before." **

**"There had to be one time you didn't get it," said George. **

"True," said James. "At least they didn't lose against Slytherin."

"Yeah."

**"It's not over yet," said Fred. "We lost by a hundred points, right? So if Hufflepuff lose to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin..." **

**"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," said George. **

**"But if they beat Ravenclaw..." **

**"No way, Ravenclaw are too good. But if Slytherin lose against Hufflepuff..." **

**"It all depends on the points- a margin of a hundred either way-" **

"So there's still a good chance." said James approvingly.

"Our son is lying in a bed there because of Quidditch!" snapped Lily.

"Our son's was there last year, too, but you didn't complain as much there!" James snapped back. He closed his eyes and took a breath. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just- those Dementors..." he broke off, shuddering.

**Harry lay there, not saying a word. They had lost... for the first time ever, he had lost a Quidditch match. **

"Oh, Harry, don't think anything on it," said James. "You have to lose as well as win. It's part of life."

**After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave him in peace. **

**"We'll come and see you later," Fred told him. "Don't beat yourself up, Harry, you're still the greatest Seeker we've ever had." **

"Damn straight, you are!" said James proudly.

**The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them, looking disapproving. Ron and Hermione moved nearer to Harry's bed. **

"Well, at least he still has those two for company," said James approvingly.

"We might find out what the hell happened," said Remus.

**"Dumbledore was really angry," Hermione said in a quaking voice. **

"I've never seen Dumbledore angry before, have any of you?" asked Sirius.

"Nope," everyone else said.

"Hmmm... I bet it's scary. I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of Dumbledore."

"But you are, by the looks of things, Sirius."

"I know, but I'll soon be in his good books!"

**"I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the pitch as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the Dementors. Shot silver stuff at them. They left the stadium straight away... he was furious they'd come into the grounds, we heard him-" **

"Just as well he can be angry with people, or Dementors," said Lily.

"He really doesn't like them," said James, "I wonder why..."

**"Then he magicked you onto a stretcher," said Ron. "And walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were..." **

**He voice faded away, **

"Poor guys- what a fright," said James.

"The state of you two, and you aren't even there! Imagine the state they were in!" said Remus.

**but Harry hardly noticed. He was thinking about what the Dementors had done to him... about the screaming voice. **

"I think that's you, Lily," said James sadly. "Right before you die."

Lily gasped.

"You died to save Harry- we already know this..."

**He looked up and saw Ron and Hermione looking at him so anxiously that he quickly cast around for something matter-of-fact to say. **

"No, Harry- you should tell them," said Lily. "They might help in a way."

"Yeah, it's good to talk," said Remus.

**"Did someone get my Nimbus?" **

**Ron and Hermione quickly looked at each other. **

**"Well... when you fell off, it got blown away," said Hermione hesitantly. **

**"And?" **

"Why am I getting the feeling that there's more bad news coming," said James apprehensively.

"Nothing could possibly make this situation worse?" said Sirius.

**"And it hit- it hit - oh, Harry - it hit the Whomping Willow." **

"But apparently it can," said Sirius.

"Yep- situation is now officially worse. My son's broom is knackered!" said James gloomily.

**Harry's insides lurched. The Whomping Willow was a very violent tree which stood alone in the middle of the grounds. **

**"And?" he said, dreading the answer. **

"And what? It's ruined- the tree'll've smashed it to bits for sure!"

**"Well, you know the Whomping Willow," said Ron. "It- it doesn't like being hit." **

**"Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came round," said Hermione in a very small voice. **

**Slowly, she reached for a bag at her feet, turned it upside-down and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twigs onto the bed, the only remains of Harry's faithful, finally beaten broomstick. **

"Oh, God," said James, putting his head in his hands.

"I swear, I'm gonna buy him one of those Firebolts!" promised Sirius. "I was there at the match and will've seen everything! I'll be off buying him a broomstick- I don't care if the whole world is looking for me!"

"Hey, guys," said Remus, holding out the book, "that's the end of the chapter."

James took the book off him and sat down with Lily, one arm round her, the other holding the book.

Beta: loonygrl90


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**CHAPTER TEN **

**THE MARAUDER'S MAP **

The boys' faces lit up with excitement.

"That map!" exclaimed James. "They're gonna find the map?"

"We'll never know unless you read- come on, Prongs!" said Sirius eagerly.

**Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping Harry in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend. **

"Good," said Lily. "He'll have a good rest from everyone, then."

**He didn't argue or complain, but he wouldn't let her throw away the shattered remnants of his Nimbus Two Thousand. He knew he was being stupid, knew that the Nimbus was beyond repair, but Harry couldn't help it; he felt as though he'd lost one of his best friends.**

"One man and his broom," said Remus with a small smile, shaking his head.

"Know exactly how you feel, Harry," said James. "When Peter tried my broom and wrecked it, I thought the world had ended, too."

**He had a stream of visitors, all intent on cheering him up. **

"Oh, that's good," said James pleasantly.

**Hagrid sent him a bunch of earwiggy flowers that looked like yellow cabbages and Ginny Weasley, blushing furiously, turned up with a "get well" card she had made herself, which sang shrilly unless Harry kept it shut under his bowl of fruit. **

"And I hope you're eating the fruit in that bowl, Harry Potter, and not just sweets that people are probably sending you," said Lily sternly.

"Sweets," said Peter dreamily.

James handed him his tin full of brightly coloured sweets.

**The Gryffindor team visited again on Sunday morning, this time accompanied by Wood, who told Harry, in a hollow, dead sort of voice, that he didn't blame Harry in the slightest.**

"That's rich of him,' said Lily huffily.

"He just wants glory for his house, and it's not going well for him so far," said James with a small smile.

**Ron and Hermione only left Harry's bedside at night. But nothing anyone said or did could make Harry feel any better, because they only knew half of what was troubling him. **

"So talk to Ron and Hermione about it," said James.

"Yeah, have a chat with them, they won't mind- that's what mates do," said Sirius.

**He hadn't told anyone about the Grim, not even Ron and Hermione, because he knew that Ron would panic and Hermione would scoff. **

"Nope, that's one thing I wouldn't worry about because it was probably Sirius," said James.

"Yes, but they shouldn't overreact if he did confide in them," said Lily. "It'd only make him feel worse."

**The fact remained, however, that it had now appeared twice, and both appearances had been followed by near-fatal accidents; the first time, he had nearly been run over by the Knight Bus; the second, fallen fifty feet from his broomstick. **

"OK, OK, I can see where you're coming from, Harry, but really, son, there's nothing to worry about. I promise," said James.

**Was the Grim going to haunt him until he actually died? Was he going to spend the rest of his life looking over his shoulder for the beast? **

"OK, I might be big, but a beast? That's a bit drastic!" said Sirius.

**And then there were the Dementors. Harry felt sick and humiliated every time he thought of them. **

"Harry, there's nothing to feel ashamed of, everyone knows that Dementors are horrible. No one likes them," said James soothingly.

**Everyone said the Dementors were horrible, but no one else collapsed every time they went near one... **

"No, Harry, but they don't have your past," said James quietly.

**No one else heard echoes in their head of their dying parents. **

"I'm sorry, Harry," whispered James.

They all looked at the floor in silence for a moment.

**For Harry knew who that screaming voice belonged to now. He had heard her words, heard them over and over again during the night hours in the hospital wing while he lay awake, staring at the strips of moonlight on the ceiling. **

"Oh, Harry," Lily said softly, shaking her head sadly.

**When the Dementors approached him, he heard the last moments of his mother's life, her attempts to protect him, Harry, from Lord Voldemort, and Voldemort's laughter before he murdered her... **

James's hands clenched into fists, and shook with rage for a few moments. He took a few deep breaths and carried on.

**Harry dozed fitfully, sinking into dreams full of clammy, rotted hands and petrified pleading, jerking awake only to dwell again on the sound of his mother's voice. **

"Oh, Harry, don't worry about it," said Lily. "I know it mustn't be nice, but please. Please, don't let it trouble you."

James was breathing deeply, as though trying to remain calm.

**It was a relief to return on Monday to the noise and bustle of the main school, where he was forced to think about other things, even if he had to endure Draco Malfoy's taunting. **

Sirius began to add to his list.

**Malfoy was almost beside himself with glee at Gryffindor's defeat. **

"But the thing is, Malfoy, is that if they were playing you bunch of morons, you would have had your arses kicked, and you know it!" said James angrily.

"Damn straight!"

**He had finally taken off his bandages, and celebrated having the full use of both arms again by doing spirited imitations of Harry falling off his broom. **

"Malfoy, people would probably like you, if you were someone else with another personality," said Sirius.

The others just looked at him funny.

Sirius shrugged.

**Malfoy spent much of their next Potions class doing Dementor imitations across the dungeon; Ron finally cracked, flinging a large, slippery crocodile heart at Malfoy, which hit him in the face **

They all cheered.

**and caused Snape to take fifty points from Gryffindor. **

"But I bet he knew and saw perfectly well why Ron threw it, and did absolutely sod all to stop the little scum-bag!" snarled James in disgust.

**"If Snape's taking Defence Against the Dark Arts again, I'm going off sick," said Ron, as they headed towards Lupin's classroom after lunch. "Check who's in there, Hermione." **

"I'm sorry you're ill, mate, but I sure hope it's you in there," said James.

"Me too," said Remus.

**Hermione peered round the classroom door. **

**"It's OK!" **

**Professor Lupin was back at work. **

They all cheered again, patting Remus on the back.

**It certainly looked as though he had been ill. **

"Well, you make sure you have a few decent meals and a few early nights, Remus," said James.

"Are you being my mother again?" asked Remus, his eyes twinkling.

"As if I would," said James innocently.

**His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes; nevertheless, he smiled at the class as they took their seats, and they burst at once into an explosion about Snape's behaviour while Lupin had been ill. **

"I hope you tell Snape to get a life," said James,. "He shouldn't live in the past. Yes we're horrible to him, and he gets his own back, but that's no reason to put your job on the line for a stupid school-boy grudge."

**"It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he set us homework?" **

**"We don't know anything about werewolves -" **

**"-two rolls of parchment!" **

**"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked, frowning slightly. **

"A bit angry there, Moony," said James.

"You're angry just reading it, imagine actually being there!" said Remus.

**The babble broke out again. **

**"Yes, but he said we were really behind-" **

**"-he wouldn't listen-" **

**"-two rolls of parchment!" **

**Professor Lupin smiles at the look of indignation on every face. **

**"Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay." **

**"Oh no," said Hermione, looking very disappointed. "I've already finished it!" **

"That'll probably mean that she's worked you out, Moony," said James, slightly worried.

"Yes, but Moony's actually teaching her something, so she wouldn't say anything..." said Sirius, though he didn't sound so sure.

Remus looked anxiously at the book.

**They had a very enjoyable lesson. Professor Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a Hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who seemed as though he was made out of whisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless-looking. **

"Most creatures are like that, though," said Sirius.

**"Lures travellers into bogs," said Professor Lupin, as they took notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hands? Hops ahead- people follow the light- then-" **

**The Hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass. **

"Nice," said Sirius sarcastically.

**When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door, Harry amongst them, but- **

**"Wait a moment, Harry," Lupin called, "I'd like a word." **

"Hey! What's Harry done?" said Sirius.

"He's just gonna see how he is after the match," said James.

**Harry doubled back and watched Professor Lupin covering the Hinkypunk's box with a cloth. **

**"I heard about the match," said Lupin, turning back to his desk and starting to pile books into his briefcase, "and I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?" **

"Moony, you know that tree more than anyone! You know it'll be completely knackered!" said James.

"I know, but there's always a chance..." said Remus.

**"No," said Harry. "The tree smashed it to bits." **

**Lupin sighed. **

They all sighed in James's bedroom, too.

**"They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. **

"Hmmm," said James in mock puzzlement. "I wonder why that was?"

Remus threw a pillow at him.

**People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. **

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" said Sirius.

"Yeah, so do I," squeaked Peter. "Davey Gudgeon nearly had his head taken off, remember?"

"Christ, yeah. That was one smack the tree gave him," said James.

**In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. **

"Not that it stopped us," said James, with a mischievous smile.

**No broomstick would have a chance." **

**"Did you hear about the Dementors, too?" said Harry with difficulty. **

**Lupin looked at him quickly. **

**"Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time... furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds... I suppose they were the reason you fell?" **

**"Yes," said Harry.**

"I just hope they don't go to another Quidditch match," said James. "If they do, they'll feel the wrath of Lily Evans!" said Lily.

"Well, there it'll be Lily Potter."

"Oh... yeah

**He hesitated, and then the question he had to ask burst from him before he could stop himself. "Why? Why do they affect me like that? Am I just-?" **

"Hey, Harry, listen to me, it has nothing to do with strength or weakness," said James urgently. "It's just these things affect people who are more sensitive..." He trailed off, trying to think of a better way to explain it.

**"It has nothing to do with weakness," said Professor Lupin sharply, as though he had read Harry's mind. "The Dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have." **

"See, you're better at explaining stuff than me," said James.

"Probably because there, I have a better idea of what a Dementor is," said Remus. "I didn't think of that just now."

**A ray of wintry sunlight fell across the classroom, illuminating Lupin's grey hairs and the lines on his young face. **

"Christ, you must look old," said Sirius.

"Thanks, Sirius. You've made me feel so much better," said Remus coolly.

"Hey- I can't help but be good looking," said Sirius.

"Really? Last I heard, you had the waxy appearance of a vampire-like face, skinny beyond comprehension and had hair longer and greasier than dear old Snape."

"Aside from those minor defects..."

**"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope and happiness out of the air around them. **

"Sound lovely, these Dementors," said Peter.

"Don't be an idiot, Peter," said Sirius.

**Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself- soulless and evil. **

"And they did that to my poor boy," said Lily, tears brimming in her eyes.

**You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that has happened to you, Harry, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of." **

"Damn straight!" said Sirius.

"You've said it all, Moony. Thanks, mate. I only hope that Harry takes it on board and doesn't let the thing bother him as much," said James.

"He needs his Mum," said Lily. "I wanna hug him and tell him it'll be OK- but I can't as I'm dead!"

**"When they get near me-" Harry stared at Lupin's desk, his throat tight, "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum." **

"Oh, my poor baby," cried Lily, tears splattering down her cheeks.

**Lupin made a sudden motion with his arm as though he had made to grip Harry's shoulder, but thought better of it. **

"Hey, why not comfort him?" said James, slightly angrily.

"He's my pupil, not a good idea to have an intimate relationship with your pupils," said Remus sensibly.

**There was a moment's silence; then- **

**"Why did they have to come to the match?" said Harry bitterly. **

**"They're getting hungry," said Lupin coolly, shutting his briefcase with a snap. "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up ...**

They all shuddered.

**I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch pitch. All the excitement... emotions running high... it was their idea of a feast." **

"That's a horrible thought," said Lily, shuddering again.

**"Azkaban must be terrible," Harry muttered. Lupin nodded grimly. **

Sirius shuddered involuntarily.

**"The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheerful thought. Most of them go mad within weeks." **

"This place sounds awful," said James, looking at his friend. "How come you're not mad, Sirius?"

"Maybe I transform sometimes," he suggested.

**"But Sirius Black escaped from them," Harry said slowly. "He got away..." **

**Lupin's briefcase slipped from the desk; he had to stoop quickly to catch it. **

**"Yes," he said, straightening up. "Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible... Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them too long..." **

"You talk about him, Remus, as if you hardly know him," said James, looking hard at him. "Or as if you wish you never knew him."

"I know," Remus replied apologetically. "I don't know why I'm acting the way I am. Maybe we'll find out later on..."

"Maybe," said James, looking at Sirius. "I really want to know what exactly you've done? Remus even seems to be against you..."

**"You made that Dementor on the train back off," said Harry suddenly. **

"Because Remus is great at Defence Against the Dark Arts!" said JAmes.

**"There are- certain defences one can use," said Lupin. **

"Really?" said James eagerly. "That Patron thing? Is that the silver stuff? You could teach Harry in case they go to another Quidditch match!"

**"But there was only one Dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist." **

**"What defences?" said Harry at once. "Can you teach me?" **

**"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors, Harry- quite the contrary..." **

"Remus, don't be so hard on yourself. You're a talented wizard. True, not as talented as me, but... go on, teach Harry the Dementor move ..." said James.

**"But if the Dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them-"**

"Exactly," said JAmes and Lily together.

**Lupin looked into Harry's determined face, hesitated, then said, "Well... all right. I'll try and help. **

"Good man!" cried james, clapping Remus on the back.

**But it'll have to wait until the next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill." **

"Moony, you never choose to be ill, you can't help the lunar cycles," said Sirius.

**What with the promise of Anti-Dementor lessons from Lupin, the thought that he might never have to hear his mother's death again, and the fact that Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match at the end of November, Harry's mood took a definite upturn. **

"Oh, good," said James, satisfied.

**Gryffindor were not out of the running after all, although they could not afford to lose another match. Wood became repossessed of his manic energy, and worked his team as hard as ever in the chilly haze that persisted into December. Harry saw no hint of a Dementor within the grounds. **

"Good," they all muttered.

**Dumbledore's anger seemed to be keeping them at their stations at the entrances. **

**Two weeks before the end of term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. **

"The winter sets in," said Peter. "I love snow- though, I do tend to come worse off in snowball fights."

**Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies. **

"I love Flitwick's classroom at Christmas," said Lily. "It's by far one of the more pleasant classrooms."

**The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays. Both Ron and Hermione had decided to remain at Hogwarts, and though Ron said it was because he couldn't stand two weeks with Percy, **

"Understandable," they all muttered.

**and Hermione insisted she needed to use the library, **

They all tutted and rolled their eyes.

**Harry wasn't fooled; they were doing it to keep him company, and he was very grateful. **

"That's nice of them," said James.

"Well they are his friends," said Sirius. "What are they for, if not for helping out?"

**To everyone's delight except Harry's, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of term. **

"The mood is darkening again," said James, as though it were expected.

**"We can do all our Christmas shopping there!" said Hermione. "Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!" **

"Yeah, just rub it in, why don't you," said Lily sarcastically.

**Resigned to the fact that he would be the only third-year staying behind again, Harry borrowed a copy of _Which Broomstick_ from Wood, and decided to spend the day reading up on the different makes. **

"Excellent idea, Harry," said James enthusiastically.

"Just make sure you buy one at a reasonable price," said Lily sternly.

**He had been riding one of the school brooms at team practice, an ancient Shooting Star, which was very slow and jerky; he definitely needed a new broom of his own. **

"Damn straight, you do!" said James.

"Hey! I'm gonna buy him a Firebolt, remember!" said Sirius. "It'll be his Christmas present! It's coming up to Christmas, isn't it?"

**On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry bid goodbye to Ron and Hermione, who were wrapped in cloaks and scarves, then turned up the marble staircase alone, and headed back towards Gryffindor Tower. **

"Wait a minute," said James. "This is the Marauder's Map chapter! What if Harry finds the map- then he could join Ron and Hermione!"

"But he'll get in trouble!" said Lily, outraged.

"He can wear the Invisibility Cloak! No one would ever know."

"There's no end to your rule-breaking, is there?"

"Fortunately, no."

**Snow had started to fall outside the windows, and the castle was very still and quiet. **

James's eyes were still lit up with his manic idea.

Sirius was now looking at the book with a new look of anticipation.

**"Psst- Harry!" **

**He turned, halfway along the third-floor corridor, to see Fred and George peering out at him from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch. **

"The very statue that leads to Honeydukes!" said James happily.

**"What are you doing?" said Harry curiously. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?" **

**"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Fred, with a mysterious wink. "Come in here..." **

"An insane thought has just entered my mind," said James.

"One of so many!" said Lily sarcastically.

"Sarcasm, Lily, is the lowest form of wit," said James. "Anyway, what if Fred and George already have it?"

"It would certainly explain how they get round the place easily," said Sirius. "But how would they have got it?"

"Dunno- I'll keep reading..."

**He nodded towards an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. Harry followed Fred and George inside. George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at Harry. **

"They must have it," said James.

"And they would want to help Harry into Hogsmeade," added Remus.

**"Early Christmas present for you, Harry," he said. **

**Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. **

James and Sirius buzzed with excitement. Even Remus's eyes were lit up with a hopeful gleam. Peter squeaked happily, clapping his hands together.

**Harry, suspecting one of Fred and George's jokes, stared at it. **

**"What's that supposed to be?" **

**"This, Harry, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly. **

**"It's a wrench, giving it to you," said Fred, "but we decided last night, your need's greater then ours." **

**"Anyway, we know it off by heart," said George, "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore." **

"It has to be," said James in a hushed voice, as though speaking loudly would crush his hopes.

"I know, there's no other possible explanation..." added Remus.

**"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" said Harry. **

"You don't understand yet, so I'll choose to ignore that comment," said James.

**"A bit of old parchment!" said Fred, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Harry had mortally offended him. "Explain, George." **

"At last," muttered Lily.

The boys all huddled round James, who had the book.

**"Well... when we were in our first year, Harry- young, carefree, and innocent-" **

"Pranksters are never innocent," said James.

"Damn straight!" added Sirius.

"You two said it," said Lily. "And I'll never forget it!"

**Harry snorted. He doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent. **

**"-well, more innocent than we are now- we got into a spot of bother with Filch." **

**"We let off a dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason-" **

**"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual-" **

"Ah, yes," said James. "Detention!"

"Destruction!" Sirius joined in.

"Devastation!" added Remus.

"A good hiding," said Peter.

The others looked at him.

"You were supposed to say something beginning with D, Peter, you know, keep the pattern going..." said Sirius.

"But I couldn't think of anything beginning with D that meant a good hiding," said Peter.

They all shook their heads.

**"-detention-" **

**"-disembowelment-" **

**"- and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_." **

"Yeah, we've been in there a couple of times, as well," said Sirius.

"God, that's a cool drawer- the amount of stuff we've got out of there..." said James, closing his eyes at the happy memory.

**"Don't tell me-" said Harry, starting to grin. **

**"Well, what would you've done?" said Fred. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open and grabbed- _this_." **

"This must mean that Filch has either caught us with it and confiscated it, or we left it in Hogwarts ready for the next lot of pranksters, and they got caught with it," said James.

"Yeah, it wouldn't have been in that drawer of Filch didn't know what it was," agreed Remus.

"He probably won't have been able to use it though, which is probably another reason why he didn't throw it out," said Sirius.

**"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it." **

**"And you know how to work it?" **

"It's not hard," said Sirius.

"Nah, all you do is tap it with your wand and say, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and it'll show you the whole of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade," said James proudly.

"And you guys made it all," said Lily amazed.

"We've told you about the map before," said James, "didn't you believe us, or something?"

"No, I didn't. You've never shown me it, so I thought it was one of your stupid jokes."

**"Oh yes," said Fred. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school." **

"There you go guys, I'm sure your mothers would be proud of you, if they ever found out," said Lily, smiling at them all.

They all grinned back, as though she'd paid them the highest compliment.

**"You're winding me up," said Harry, looking at the old bit of ragged parchment. **

"He seems to be taking a rather Lily-esque point of view here," said Remus.

"I know, there had to be some of her in him, but I was hoping it wouldn't have any effect on the prankster part I passed on to him," said James.

"No James, if anything, I think it's encouraging them," said Sirius, with a smile at Lily.

**"Oh, are we?" said George. **

**He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly and said,_ "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _**

"YES!" the boys all cheered.

**And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they criss-crossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed: **

"Green?" said Lily surprised.

"We ran out of red ink, and green was all any of us had left," said James.

_**Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs **_

"That's us, guys, that's us!" said Peter excitedly.

"Yes, Wormtail, great isn't it," said James. "My son is finding out our secrets! He can become a true prankster now!"

_**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers **_

_**are proud to present **_

**THE MARAUDER'S MAP **

The boys all stood up and held their hands to their chests, proudly and solemnly.

Lily shook her head and muttered, "Idiots!"

**It was a map **

"Well, durr," said Sirius sarcastically. "It says it's a map! It's not exactly gonna say it's a map, but actually be a diary, or something, is it?"

"Sirius... shut up," said Remus.

**showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing was the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labelled with a name in minuscule writing. **

"Remus's," muttered James, Peter and Sirius.

**Astounded, Harry bent over it. A labelled dot in the top left showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing his study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs Norris, was prowling the second floor, and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room. And as Harry's eyes travelled up and down the familiar corridors, he noticed something else. **

"Ah, the good stuff," said Sirius, rubbing his hands together.

**The map showed a set of passages he had never entered. And many of them seemed to lead- **

**"Right into Hogsmeade," said Fred, tracing one of them with his finger. **

"Wow, those guys are true friends," said James gratefully.

"Damn straight," said Sirius.

**"There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four-" he pointed them out, "-but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in- completely blocked. **

"Damn- that was a big one, too," said James.

"I wonder if it caved in because the Chamber entrance got all blocked when Lockhart tried to Modify their memories..." muttered Remus wonderingly.

"I doubt it, Moony," said James. "I mean, that would have been more towards the summer time. Exam time."

"Plus, that Chamber was underground," said Peter.

**And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. **

"Wanna bet?" said Remus.

They all grinned at each other.

**But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump." **

"Yep- I'm glad we made the map," said James.

"How come you still get caught by McGonagall, even with the map," asked Lily.

"McGonagall works in mysterious ways," said James, shuddering.

The others shuddered, too.

Lily tutted and rolled her eyes.

"In all my life, I've never met anyone as stupid and as crazy as you lot!"

"I'll take that as a form of compliment to all of us, Lily," said James lovingly.

"If it makes you feel better," replied Lily, a teasing tone in her voice.

**"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," sighed George, patting the head of the map. "We owe them so much." **

"You've helped- you're giving my son the map!" said James.

**"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of law-breakers," said Fred solemnly. **

"They're making this sound like it saved their lives," said Lily.

"As trouble-makers, it probably did," said Sirius.

**"Right," said George briskly, "don't forget to wipe it after you've used it-" **

**"- or anyone can read it," said Fred warningly. **

**"Just tap it and say, 'Mischief Managed!' And it'll go blank." **

"Something we've even forgot to do," said Sirius, looking at James.

"It was only that one time, and nobody saw it," said James.

"They could've..."

**"So, young Harry," said Fred, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "mind you watch yourself." **

**"See you in Honeydukes," said George, winking. **

"Those guys, how can we ever repay them?" said James.

"They've got our map," said Remus. "That can be their repayment."

**They left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way. **

**Harry stood there, gazing at the miraculous map. He watched the tiny ink Mrs Norris turn and pause to sniff at something on the floor. If Filch really didn't know... he wouldn't have to pass the Dementors at all... **

"Nope- just go through the passage, straight into Honeydukes!" said James happily.

"You're sure that map is safe," said Lily.

"It's fine- we've used it loads of times. We made it. It's never done anything to us. It's perfectly harmless." said Remus reassuringly.

**But even as he stood there, flooded with excitement, something Harry had once heard Mr Weasley say came floating out of his memory. **

"But Sirius isn't going to harm you," said James.

"Yes, James, but he doesn't know this," said Remus, for the umpteenth time.

_**Never trust anything that can think for itself, if you can't see where it keeps its brain. **_

"Humans can think for themselves, but I've never seen a human brain," said Sirius.

**This map was one of those dangerous magical objects Mr Weasley had been warning against... **

"No, honestly, it's fine," said James, sounding slightly alarmed and hurt that Harry was even thinking such things.

**_Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_... but then, Harry reasoned, **

"This is sounding a bit better," said Sirius.

**he only wanted to use it to get to Hogsmeade, it wasn't as though he wanted to steal anything or attack anyone... **

"Though it proves useful when you do want to do that," said Sirius.

**and Fred and George had been using it for years without anything horrible to them happening... **

"Go on," James egged on. "Where's the rebel in you that I passed on? Be adventurous."

**Harry traced the secret passage to Honeydukes with his finger. **

James smiled. He'd done that himself, so many times.

**Then, quite suddenly, as though following orders, he rolled up the map, stuffed it inside his robes, and hurried to the door of the classroom. He opened it a couple of inches. There was no one outside. Very carefully, he edged out of the room and slipped behind the statue of the one-eyed witch. **

"Yes, Harry, yes," said James eagerly. "Just tap it and say '_Dissendium!_', and it'll open up for you to slip through!"

**What did he have to do? He pulled out the map again and saw, to his astonishment, that a new figure had appeared upon it, labelled "Harry Potter". This figure was standing exactly where the real Harry was standing, about halfway down the third-floor corridor. **

"Amazing, isn't it, son?" said James proudly.

**His little ink self appeared to be tapping the witch with his miniature wand. Harry quickly took out his real wand and tapped the statue. Nothing happened. He looked back at the map. The tiniest speech bubble had appeared next to his figure. The word inside said "Dissendium". **

"You've actually got it to do stuff like that?" said Lily, astounded.

"Have I impressed you?" said James.

"Yes, yes! How have you done it?"

"You wouldn't expect us to reveal our little secrets, now, would you?"

**_"Dissendium!"_ Harry whispered, tapping the stone witch again. **

**At once, that statue's hump opened wide enough to admit a fairly thin person. **

"Just as well Harry does have your physique," said Sirius.

"I'm assuming that's meant in a good way?" said James.

"Of course."

**Harry glanced quickly up and down that corridor, then tucked the map away again, hoisted himself into the hole headfirst, and pushed himself forwards. **

**He slid a considerable way down what felt like a stone slide, then landed on cold, damp earth. He stood up, looking around. It was pitch dark. He help up his wand, muttered, _"Lumos!"_ and saw that he was in a very narrow, low, earthy passageway. He raised the map, tapped it with the tip of his wand and muttered, "Mischief managed!" The map went blank at once. **

"Good boy," said James.

**He folded it carefully, tucked inside his robes, then, heart beating fast, both excited and apprehensive, he set off. **

The boys all rubbed their hands excitedly.

Lily just sat, looking slightly anxious.

"What if a teacher catches him and he gets expelled?" she said.

"He won't," said the others.

**The passage twisted and turned, more like the burrow of a giant rabbit than anything else. Harry hurried along it, stumbling now and then on the uneven floor, holding his wand out in front of him. **

"James has a problem with the floor, too," said Sirius.

"Shut up, Padfoot," said James coolly.

**It took ages, but Harry had the thought of Honeydukes to sustain him. After what felt like an hour, the passage began to rise. Panting, Harry sped up, his face hot, his feet very cold.**

"Oh Harry, you should have put on a cloak before gallivanting off to break the school rules," said Lily.

**Ten minutes later, he came to the foot of some worn stone steps which rose out of sight above him. Careful not to make any noise, Harry began to climb. A hundred steps, two hundred steps, he lost count as he climbed, watching his feet... then, without warning, his head hit something hard. **

"I hate it when that happens," said James, patting his head, as though it had hurt him and not Harry.

"Remember the time you hit it so hard, it knocked you out?" said Sirius, grinning.

"Yes, and you fools let me fall all the way back down the steps!"

**It seemed to be a trapdoor. Harry stood there, massaging the top of his head, listening. **

James was rubbing his head, too.

**He couldn't hear any sounds above him. Very slowly, he pushed the trapdoor open and peered over the edge. **

**He was in a cellar which was full of wooden crates and boxes. Harry climbed out of the trapdoor and replaced it- it blended so well with the dusty floor that it was impossible to tell it was there. **

"So how's he going to find it when he needs to get back?" said Lily.

"We've never had any problems," said Sirius.

**Harry crept slowly toward the wooden staircase that led upstairs. Now he could definitely hear voices, not to mention the tinkle of a bell and the opening and shutting of a door. **

**Wondering what he ought to do, he suddenly heard a door open much closer at hand; somebody was about to come downstairs. **

"Hide behind one of the crates," said James.

"Just pray they don't go into that crate," said Lily.

"You're always giving out these negative waves!" said James. "Think positive, and things will be fine!"

"Believe me, James, my thoughts are trying to be positive, but it's difficult watching my son doing the same things as the toerag in front of me does frequently!"

"But I'm a good looking toerag," said James, winking at her.

**"And get another box of Jelly Slugs, dear, they've nearly cleaned us out-" said a woman's voice. **

"Another good sales day for them," said Sirius.

**A pair of feet were coming down the staircase. Harry leapt behind an enormous crate and waited for the footsteps to pass. He heard the man shifting boxes against the wall opposite. He might not get another chance- **

**Quickly and silently, Harry dodged out from his hiding place and climbed the stairs; looking back, he saw an enormous backside and a shiny bald head buried in a box. **

"A nice sight, I'm sure," said Lily.

"Yeah it is from where I'm sitting," said James, looking dreamily at her.

The others looked sickened.

**Harry reached the door at the top of the stairs, slipped through it, and found himself behind the counter of Honeydukes- he ducked, crept sideways and then straightened up. **

"Yes, he's in!" said James, satisfied.

**Honeydukes was so crowded with Hogwarts students that no one looked twice at Harry. He edged amongst them, looking around, and suppressed a laugh as he imagined the look that would spread over Dudley's piggy face if he could see where Harry was now. **

"Not even that fat pig could eat everything in there," said James. "Even Sirius can't!"

**There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, fat, honey-coloured toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there was a large barrel of Every Flavour Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizzbees, the levitating sherbet balls that Ron had mentioned; **

"Those are so nice," said James.

"Stop it, I'm getting hungry," said Sirius.

Peter handed him the sweet jar, which Sirius took enthusiastically.

**along yet another wall were "Special Effects" sweets: Droobles Best Blowing Gum (which filled the room with bluebell-coloured bubbles that refused to pop for days), the strange, splintery Toothflossing Stringmints, tiny black Pepper Imps ("breathe fire for your friends!"), peppermint creams shaped like toads ("hop realistically in the stomach!"), fragile sugar-spun quills and exploding bonbons. **

"I wanna go to Honeydukes!" moaned Sirius.

"My sweet jar not good enough for you, or something?" said James.

"It's lovely, James. It's just that Wormtail's eaten all the good sweets!"

"Like that's ever stopped you," muttered Remus.

**Harry squeezed himself through a crowd of sixth-years and saw a sign hanging in the furthest corner of the shop ("Unusual Tastes"). Ron and Hermione were standing underneath it, examining a tray of blood-flavoured lollipops. Harry sneaked up behind them. **

"That's it, Harry- you surprise them," said James, with a sly grin.

**"Urgh, no, Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect," Hermione was saying. **

**"How about these?" said Ron, shoving a jar of Cockroach Cluster under Hermione's nose. **

**"Definitely not," said Harry. **

**Ron nearly dropped the jar. **

They all exploded with laughter.

**"_Harry!_" squealed Hermione. "What are you doing here? How- how did you-?" **

**"Wow!" said Ron, looking very impressed. "You've learnt how to Apparate!" **

**"'Course I haven't," said Harry. He dropped his voice so that none of the sixth-years could hear him and told them all about the Marauder's Map. **

**"How come Fred and George didn't give it to _me!_" said Ron, outraged. "I'm their brother!" **

"Because Harry's more of a prankster!" said James.

"No he's not," said Sirius. "Him and Ron are normally in trouble together!"

**"But Harry isn't going to keep it!" said Hermione, as though the idea was ludicrous. "He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?" **

"No," they all said, looking disgustedly at the book, as if Hermione was there.

"Harry's going to keep it and carry on his father's noble work," said James.

**"No, I'm not!" said Harry. **

"Knew you'd say that, son!" said James.

**"Are you mad?" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "Hand something in that good?" **

"Thank you, Ron- you make her see sense," said Sirius.

**"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George nicked it!" **

"And you wouldn't want that," said Remus. "Not unless you enjoy being their sole target of prankhood."

"What do you mean by that?" asked James.

"It means that most of their practical jokes will be put on Hermione."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. It's something you learn from being friends with you lot."

**"But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed. "He could be using one of those passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!" **

"Yes, I know the passages on that map, but you have to remember that I'm not trying to kill Harry!" said Sirius angrily.

"I never thought that you might be using one of the passages," said James thoughtfully. "But then again, it'd be harder to break into Honeydukes as a dog, or as a man, seeing how everyone is looking for you."

"Yes, it'd be easier for him to remain in Hogwarts grounds- probably the Forest, and go through the entrance past the Dementors as a dog- they wouldn't suspect a dog, I don't think," added Remus.

**"He can't be getting in through a passage," said Harry quickly. "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them. And the other three- one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one I just came through- well- it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar- so unless he knew it was there-" **

"Which he does," said Lily, looking at Sirius in a funny way.

"What?" he said rather harshly, causing James to glare at him.

"Nothing- it's just weird to hear them talk about you like that," said Lily. "It gives me the creeps."

**Harry hesitated. What if Black did know the passage was there? Ron, however, cleared his throat significantly, and pointed to a notice pasted on the inside of the sweetshop door. **

**BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC **

_**Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall. **_

_**Merry Christmas! **_

"Hmph! Charming!" said Sirius grumpily. "Can't even leave me alone at night!"

"Sirius, they think you're a mass murderer," said Remus fairly. "For the Ministry of Magic- they're quite good precautions."

**"See?" said Ron quietly. "I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with Dementors swarming all over the village. **

"You'd probably do it as well, mate," said James, looking impressively at Sirius. "You managed to get out of Azkaban, and they live there!"

**Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!" **

**"Yes, but- but-" Hermione seemed to be struggling to find another problem. **

"In other words, she wants Harry to be miserable," said James coolly.

"No, she's just worried for her friend because, one: he's out of bounds without permission, two: he's managed to get a map full of secret passages, meaning more trouble, and three: she thinks a mass murderer is after him, who broke into Hogwarts not long ago!" said Lily.

"Yes, but apart from that..."

**"Look, Harry still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade, he hasn't got a signed form! If anyone finds out, he'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet- what if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?" **

"Like he'd be able to see you all," said James, with a laugh. "It's swarming with Hogwarts students, I bet!"

**"He'd have a job spotting Harry in this," said Ron, nodding through the mullioned windows at the thick, swirling snow. **

**"Come on, Hermione, it's Christmas, Harry deserves a break." **

"Damn straight!" they all said.

**Hermione bit her lip, looking extremely worried. **

**"Are you going to report me?" Harry asked her, grinning. **

"That's it, Harry! Charm her with that dazzling grin!" said James, grinning himself.

Lily snorted.

**"Oh- of course not- but honestly, Harry-" **

**"Seen the Fizzing Whizzbees, Harry?" said Ron, grabbing him and leading him over to the barrel. "And the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those once when I was seven- it burnt a hole right through my tongue. I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick." Ron stared broodingly into the Acid Pop box. **

They all chuckled.

**"Reckon Fred'd take a bit of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?" **

"Good idea, but I doubt they he'd fall for it," said Sirius.

**When Ron and Hermione had paid for all their sweets, the tree of them left Honeydukes for the blizzard outside. **

**Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees. **

**Harry shivered; unlike the other two, he didn't have his cloak. **

"I told you should have gone off to put one on!" said Lily.

James rolled his eyes.

**They headed up the street, heads bowed against the wind, Ron and Hermione shouting through their scarves. **

**"That's the Post office-" **

**"Zonko's is up there-" **

**"We could go up to the Shrieking Shack-" **

"In case you hadn't noticed, my son has no cloak and is probably catching a death of cold!" said Lily, in a voice of forced calm.

**"Tell you what," said Ron, his teeth chattering, "shall we go for Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?" **

**Harry was more than willing; the wind was fierce and his hands were freezing, so they crossed the road, and in a few minutes were entering the tiny inn. **

"There you go," said James softly to Lily. "It'll be nice and cosy in there."

**It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar. **

"Madam Rosmerta," said the boys, their eyes glazing over.

"Urg," said Lily in disgust.

**"That's Madam Rosmerta," said Ron. "I'll get the drinks, shall I?" he added, going slightly red. **

"Hey, hey hey!" said Sirius, grinning and winking at the others, in mock gesture.

The others laughed at him.

**Harry and Hermione made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree which stood next to the fireplace. Ron came back five minutes later, carrying three foaming tanks of hot Butterbeer. **

**"Happy Christmas!" he said happily, raising his tankard. **

"Butterbeer," said Sirius and Peter vaguely.

"Well, I don't have any of that in my room," said James, getting the hint. "There's some in the kitchen, if you want some."

"But that's all the way downstairs," whined Sirius.

**Harry drank deeply. It was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted and seemed to heat every bit of him from the inside. **

**A sudden breeze ruffled his hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Harry looked over the rim of his tankard and choked. **

**Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub in a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and pinstriped cloak: Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic. **

"Damnit!" cursed James. "Hide under the table, Harry!"

"I knew something like this would happen," said Lily huffily, in an I-told-you-so sort of voice.

"Yes, yes, so you were right, and I was wrong," said James irritably. "They'll leave in a bit anyway, you'll see."

**In an instant, Ron and Hermione had both placed hands on the top of Harry's head and forced him off his stool and under the table. Dripping with Butterbeer and crouching out of sight, Harry clutched his empty tankard and watched the teachers' and Fudge's feet move towards the bar, pause, then turn and walk right towards him. **

They all held their breath.

**Somewhere above him, Hermione whispered, "Mobiliarbus!" **

**The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways and landed with a soft thump right in front of their table, hiding them from view. Staring through the dense lower branches, Harry saw four sets of chair legs move back from the table right beside theirs, then heard the grunts and sighs of the teachers and Minister as they sat down. **

**Next he saw another pair of feet, wearing sparkly turquoise high heels, and heard a woman's voice. **

**"A small Gillywater-" **

**"Mine," said Professor McGonagall voice. **

"Urgh," said Lily.

The boys shuddered.

"It's enough that we put up with her at Hogwarts- but she has to invade Hogsmeade as well!" complained Sirius.

James laughed.

**"Four pints of mulled mead-" **

**"Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid. **

"A man and his drink," said James, grinning.

**"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella-" **

**"Mmm!" said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips. **

"That sounds nice," said Sirius. "I'll try that one next time I'm there!"

**"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister." **

**"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," said Fudge's voice. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us..." **

**"Well, thank you very much, Minister." **

**Harry watched the glittering heels march away and back again, his heart pounding uncomfortably in his throat. Why hadn't it occurred to him that this was the last weekend of term for the teachers, too? **

"Well-"

"Yes, we're aware that you said so, Lily. There's no need to rub it in," said James.

**And how long were they going to sit there? He needed time to sneak back into Honeydukes if he wanted to return to school tonight... Hermione's leg gave a nervous twitch next to him. **

"That's great- he's in a pub full of teachers, covered with Butterbeer, no cloak for outside, illegally, and now Hermione's gonna be kicking him because she's nervous," said James, as though life was just too cruel.

**"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" came Madam Rosmerta's voice. **

**Harry saw the lower part of fudge's thick body twist in his chair as though he was checking for eavesdroppers. then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Hallowe'en?" **

**"I did hear a rumour," admitted Madam Rosmerta. **

**"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly. **

They all chuckled, apart from Sirius, who looked moodily at the book.

**"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta. **

**"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly. **

**"You know that the Dementors have searched my pub twice?" said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away... it's very bad for business, Minister." **

"Yeah, have a heart," said Sirius. "Just call them off."

"They're not likely to do that, are they, Padfoot?" said Remus.

**"Rosmerta, m'dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution... unfortunate, but there you are... I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore- he won't let them inside the castle grounds." **

"Good!" said Lily. "My son has enough to deal with, what with his school work and Quidditch!"

**"I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?" **

**"Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground. **

**"All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse... we all know what Black's capable of..." **

Sirius grunted.

"Sirius, you can't blame them," said James. "They'll see sense, you'll see."

"Though, I'd prepare yourself for more of this- I think we're about to have a full blown conversation on what you've done," said Remus.

**"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought... **

"Thanks Rosmerta," said Sirius gratefully.

**I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead." **

"That sounds promising," said James gently.

Sirius looked slightly better.

**"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known." **

"Here we go," said James. "We'll see what you're supposed to have done, mate."

**"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse then murdering all those people, you mean?" **

"Oh my God, Sirius..." said James.

"We already knew that he's a mass murderer," said Remus.

"I know, but what's worse then that?"

**"I certainly do," said Fudge.**

**"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?" **

**"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?" **

"That's easy," said Sirius, grinning at James.

James grinned back.

The hugged gruffly.

**"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here- ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!" **

"Damn straight!" said Sirius and James together.

Remus, however, was looking at them worriedly. He didn't like where this conversation might be going.

**Harry dropped his tankard with a clunk. Ron kicked him. **

"What's the matter with that?" asked Sirius.

"Well, it's not every day that you find out that your father was best friends with a mass murderer," said Lily. "One who was out to kill you, as well."

**"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course- exceptionally bright, in fact- **

"Are we getting praise from McGonagall?" said Sirius, wincing.

"I think so," said James, as though he didn't dare to believe it.

**but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers-" **

James and Sirius smiled smugly at everyone, extremely impressed that they would receive such praise from the most unlikely woman; Professor McGonagall.

**"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money." **

**"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!" **

Sirius and James grinned at each other.

**"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry. **

"Whoa, James- I'm honoured, mate!" said Sirius.

"No problem! I asked you ages ago, when we started reading the books! You didn't think I'd forget, did you?"

Lily smiled at them both.

**Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him." **

Sirius opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it.

**"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta. **

Sirius hated that assumption more than anything. He could cope with being a murderer- but murdering for Voldemort- that was something much worse in his eyes. And he hated it.

**"Worse even than that, m'dear..." Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. **

James looked at Sirius uncertainly.

**"Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. **

"Oh my God," gasped Lily.

**Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm." **

"No idea what that is," said Peter.

"Isn't it that charm that can hide you from the person that's looking for you unless someone who has the secret, or something, tells them?" said James.

"Something like that," said Lily.

Remus looked at Sirius. He has a jist of what he might have done now, and he was not just scared. In fact, he was terrified.

James looked at Sirius again, who looked anxiously back at him.

**"How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat. **

**"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find- unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper choses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting-room window!" **

"You'll be my Secret-Keeper, won't you, Sirius," said James at once.

"Sure!" said Sirius. "I'd never tell the git where you were! You know that!"

Remus looked worriedly from one to the other. He couldn't understand why they couldn't see it. Unless they could, and just didn't want to believe it...

**"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta. **

Sirius and James grinned widely at each other.

Remus stared from one to the other madly. They couldn't be so stupid not to see it! What was the matter with them!

Lily was beginning to look worriedly at Sirius as well. She threw him a startled look and looked away quickly when he looked at her.

**"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather then tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself... **

"There you go- I wonder what went wrong?" said James.

"James, do be so stupid!" Lily burst out angrily, as though she couldn't help herself any longer. "He told him where we were! How else would Voldemort've known where to find us!"

"What? I would never tell- James is my best mate!" said Sirius angrily.

James now looked worried. He was scratching his head, a look of total bewilderment on his face.

"Unless it was forced out of him," said James. "Voldemort might've found him and tortured it out of him," said James.

"And then went off on a killing spree, you mean?" said Lily savagely and sarcastically.

Sirius stood up and glared at her. Words seemed to fail him.

"All right, all right, I think we all need to calm down a bit," said Remus, also standing up, putting a hand on Sirius's arm to stop him pouncing. "Let's just read on, and see what else there is to find out before we make any judgement."

James looked pleadingly at Sirius, as if to ask him to wish it all away.

**and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself." **

"He should have been," muttered Lily.

"Lily," said James forcefully.

Lily looked at him, glared at Sirius and looked at the floor.

**"He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta. **

**"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said Professor McGonagall darkly. **

James was beginning to look angry and hurt.

Lily was bursting to start shouting again, but James laid a hand on her arm in warning.

Sirius was looking extremely frightened and disgusted. He was looking at the book, and at James with pleading eyes, as though he was waiting to wake up from this horrible dream.

**"Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who." **

**"But James Potter insisted on using Black?" **

**"He did," said Fudge heavily. **

James looked at Sirius with a horrible look on his face. A look that Sirius would never dream of seeing from him, a look of pure anger that resembled what he sometimes looked like when he was looking at Snape. Only this look was intensified and hurt. He could see James's eyes had tears in them.

**"And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed-" **

**"Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta. **

James looked at those words on the page in front of him.

**"Black betrayed them." **

Simple words, meaningless to many people. But not to him. It took a while for these horrible words to sink in to his numb and confused mind. His best friend in the whole world had betrayed him, his wife and his son to the most evil wizard in the world, and as a consequence, he and his wife had died, Harry lived a life of hell with his relatives, and had the maniac murderer after him.

He didn't want to believe it, but there it was, pure and simple, black and white in front of him.

He looked at Sirius, who had his head buried in his hands.

He looked at Remus, who was looking at James, sorrow in his eyes.

He looked at Peter, who was acting very oddly. He was looking uncomfortable. But then again, James felt very uncomfortable, so maybe it wasn't so odd after all. He'd never been in such a situation in his life. And he had no idea what to do.

He couldn't just simply abandon his friend; his best friend. But then, his wife was sitting next to him. Well, his future wife, and she was dead in this book, apparently because of his best friend.

But he knew Sirius. He hated the Dark Arts- he'd moved out of his own home for god's sake! No one does that, then welcomes it back again! No, there was something else... and he was afraid that it was much worse than this. That meant that he couldn't possibly imagine what it could be; after all, what's worse than having your best friend betray you and your family to Lord Voldemort?

**"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seemed to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. **

"This is the biggest pile of crap I've ever heard!" stormed Sirius suddenly.

"Well, it certainly sounds convincing to me," said Lily. "Why else would they think you were after Harry?"

"Probably because of my family reputation, or something!" said Sirius.

"Sirius, stop shouting, calm down," said Remus.

"How can I be calm when those two think I'm a nutter whose killed them and is now trying to kill their son!"

"Sirius-"

"Wait a minute," said Sirius, suddenly looking at Remus. "You think I did it, too. That's why you're the way you are in the book. That's why you never said to Harry that you knew me."

"Sirius, look at it from everyone else's point of view, what would you think- the odds aren't looking good for you, here..."

"I'd never support Voldemort!" spat Sirius savagely. "I'd rather chew nails!"

"Sirius, everyone thinks you're on his side," said James in a voice of ice cold. "Even Dumbledore thinks it- they don't just assume things like that, or come up with story like that, if they didn't have sufficient proof of it."

"What are you saying- you believe them?" said Sirius, half furious, half terrified.

James didn't respond. No, he didn't totally believe them, because the Sirius he knew would rather die than betray him. He knew this and he believed it. He just couldn't understand what had changed between now and there. Unless, there was another explanation...

He hated this. He wished this stupid book had never turned up on the stupid bookshelf.

**But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. **

"This isn't getting better Sirius," said James stonily. "It's giving me the higher impression that you're guilty."

"You know me, James! I'd never join the Dark side! I hate the lot of them! Look what I nearly did to Snape!" said Sirius loudly.

That was true. He hated Snape and he nearly killed him, and the only reason he didn't like him was because he loved the Dark Arts- the same reason he himself didn't like him.

**And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colours as a traitor. **

Remus looked at Sirius, but Sirius was looking at James.

Remus too felt angry with this situation. He also knew that it was wrong. The Sirius he knew wouldn't do this, he was absolutely certain. But, then again, a man can change over time.

But surely not this much...?

**He had no choice but to run for it-" **

**"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet. **

Sirius's eyes widened. Tears filled them. He liked Hagrid. He'd always liked Hagrid, and there he was calling him a traitor, calling him names. He believed them.

**"Shh!" said Professor McGonagall. **

**"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! **

"Oh, my God, Sirius," said Remus softly. "You went on a murder massacre the day after Lily and James died."

"As you do," muttered Sirius moodily.

"This is not the time to joke, Sirius!" shouted James. "For Christ's sake, my son is living with a load of people who hate the sight of him! Voldemort's probably thinking of some new way to get him, and now you seem to be out to kill him!"

"I know this is not the time to joke!" Sirius shouted back. "This isn't exactly the life I want to Have, you know, but it seems that something's gonna make it happen!"

"Yes," said Lily savagely. "You're stupid head making stupid decisions, acting irrationally!"

"I do not act irrationally!" stormed Sirius. "I have a cool head most of the time. There's only one stupid thing I've ever done without thinking! That was the thing with Snape, and, I don't care what any of you say, I think I've learnt my lesson on that front!"

"Well, obviously, Sirius, you haven't," said James. "You're the reason we're dead. Look at it... you were our Secret-Keeper; a week later, Voldemort had killed us. Now, I'm sorry Sirius, it's not hard to see that you're the guilty person here!"

"Well, you know not to make me Secret-Keeper in the future then, because in my spare time, I'll be torturing Muggles, killing House-elves and slaughtering Aurors!"

**It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead... **

James took a deep breath, with his eyes closed, wishing the image that had just formed in his head to go away.

**an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred to me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. **

Remus frowned. What the hell did this mean? Surely he wouldn't have been bothered if Voldemort fled- he'd've fled with the other Death Eaters, if he'd known about Voldemort... wouldn't he've?

**Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. **

This is more like Sirius, thought James. If Sirius was a Voldemort supporter, surely he'd be just as cold-hearted as the rest of them.

He didn't know what to think or believe anymore, he just knew that he was going to die, his son was in hell, and it might all because of the person sitting next to him.

His heart felt like it was boiling in anger. He'd never felt such a way in all his life. Fair enough, if it were Snape- he'd expect this from him. But Sirius? He'd never thought he'd be calling Sirius a traitor.

**An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared. **

**"Hagrid please!" said Professor McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!" **

**"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? **

"But... I am..." said Sirius, and he choked up. He buried his face in his hands and his shoulders started to shake.

And, to his great surprise and horror, James didn't care. He couldn't care less what he was feeling, because in his opinion, it was nothing like what he was feeling.

**It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! **

Sirius looked up angrily at this, his eyes stinging with anger.

**An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him-' **

James looked mortified at the very idea, and Lily gasped.

Sirius saw this, and it made him feel lower than what he already felt, which was saying something.

**Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. **

"I'd rather you'd've left them with Si..." started James defiantly, but then, as if he suddenly remembered where he was, and what had been said, stopped abruptly, not looking at anyone.

Sirius looked devastated with the comment, or with the abrupt stop. It would've been better if James had kept his big mouth shut! It was bloody agony to hear your best mate basically admit that he wouldn't trust his son with him, and would rather leave him with people he knew treated him like crap.

**Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there.**

"That was nice of you, Sirius," said Peter timidly.

Sirius smiled at him, thankful that someone was still being nice to him, even if it was Peter and not James.

If he was honest with himself, he couldn't really blame James. After all, it must be hard to be a father, and worse, know that you were going to die and be aware that the son you were leaving behind was going through all this. But now he knew what would happen. He had a chance to change himself. He wasn't going to betray Lily and James to Voldemort this time round, no matter what Lily said about not being able to change what was fated for them. Nope, he was going to help Harry in whatever way he could. He vowed it to himself there and then.

**'I won't need it anymore,' he says. **

**"I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? **

"I was helping you get Harry to Dumbledore!" snapped Sirius.

"But why won't you need it anymore, Sirius?" asked James. "So you'll be harder to find?"

Sirius glared at him. Yes, he knew it was hard for James, and it must've been awful to hear that your best friend was going to betray you and your family to the most evil wizard alive, but Sirius still glared at him. Instead of feeling sorry for him, he only felt more angry with him for not understanding what it must be like for_ him._

**Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him. **

**"But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? **

Lily shuddered and shot Sirius a look of pure mirth. Sirius tried to ignore it, but couldn't, and it was evident.

James opened his mouth to say something harsh, but he stopped after a warning look from Remus.

**I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friend's son! **

"I bet I wouldn't've," muttered Sirius under his breath.

"Sirius, please, this isn't helping," said Remus sternly.

**But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to 'em any more..." **

"If only that were true," muttered Sirius.

"Sirius..." began Remus again, though angrily this time, but he was cut off.

"Well, obviously it is,_ mate!_" said James forcefully, emphasising the last word, as though he was swearing aggressively. "You betrayed us to Voldemort! After everything I've done for you! I've covered up for you endless times, I helped save your neck with the joke on Snape, I've even let you come and live with me, for God's sake! And this is how you repay me, by causing something that leads to the death of me and my wife, forcing us to leave our son!" Tears were streaming down his face now, tears of sorrow and anger. "God knows, I've- we've- forgiven you for a lot of things, Sirius, and vice versa. But after all that, I can never- _never-_ forgive you for this."

And he went to sit with Lily and comfort her, as she was sobbing uncontrollably into her own arms.

Sirius stared ahead of him, as though he had just been given the Full Body-Bind. Tears threatened to come from him, as well, but he held them back. He looked at Remus, who looked almost as cold as James when regarding him.

Peter didn't seem to want to give out his opinion until he was sure that someone had a decided opinion. Then he would simply follow it, and agree with them. If they hated Sirius, then he would. If they forgave him, then he would do that, too.

**A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him the next day!" **

"Good!" cried Lily shrilly. "And I hope the punishment is severe- no one could deny that you'd deserve it, Black!"

Sirius snorted angrily, desperate to retaliate, but he said nothing.

James looked like he was edging for a fight, too, because he decided to provoke him.

"What? What's the matter? The big mouth got nothing to say for a change? No smarmy comment? No outburst of denial? Nothing to say at all?"

"What d'you want from me James? Do you want me to say I'm a traitor, and I'll end up in a cell with Dementors for the rest of my life? Do you want me to say that this is the worst I have ever felt and I hate myself more than I hate my whole family, more than even Voldemort himself at the very moment? Would that make you feel better!" Sirius hadn't realised that he was shouting until he had stopped to draw breath.

"Believe me, Sirius. Nothing you could say or do could make me feel better, unless you somehow make all this some terrible mistake on everyone's behalf! But as it is, that is extremely unlikely!"

"Anything's possible," muttered Sirius.

James gave a disbelieving snort, and continued to shush Lily and stroke her hair, not bothering to wipe his own tears away.

**"Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. **

"Oh yes- you went for a post betrayal slaughter, didn't you, Sirius?" said James.

"Shut up, James!" snapped Sirius.

"Don't tell me to shut up, you treacherous bastard!" James bellowed back. "You seem to be missing the point here, Sirius! You're a murderer! You're an evil, stinking, Dark Arts infested, cold-blooded murderer!"

"I'm nothing of the sort- I never intend to be," growled Sirius. "If I did, I wouldn't be hanging round Hogwarts to get at Harry. I'd simply find him at his relatives house. It'd be easier to kill him there."

Fair point, thought Remus. But still...

**It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew- another of the Potters' friends.**

They all looked at Peter.

James looked from Peter to Sirius, his eyes widening even more, and he started to shake his head in disbelief.

Sirius looked at Peter as well, and began to shake his head, as well.

"No, Sirius- please, God, no..." whispered James, his voice hoarse with saddened emotion.

**Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself." **

"Oh, God, Peter!" said James, looking at him. "What the hell were you thinking!"

Sirius looked more annoyed at this.

**"Pettigrew... that little fat boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta. **

**"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I- how I regret that now..." She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold. **

"You've killed him," said James, glaring at Sirius. If looks could kill, James and Sirius would probably both be dead on the floor- it was impossible to say which face showed more anger, more hurt, more confusion- and worse of all, more hatred.

**"There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly. "Pettigrew died a hero's death. **

"I never thought I'd die a hero," said Peter in amazement.

"Thanks for trying, though," said Lily. "Shows that some people have got their hearts in the right place!"

Sirius got up and strode over to the other end of the room, apart from everyone else and sat back down, burying his head in his hands.

"Running away, now, are we?" said James harshly. "You've always been good at that!"

"What is that supposed to mean? I never ran away from anything and you know that! I admitted the Snape thing to Dumbledore all myself, so don't even go there, James!"

"You admit to this, then?"

"I can't admit to this, as I haven't done it yet! I can't admit to something I might not do!"

Remus cut in, "Sirius has a point, James- all this might actually be just fiction. But then again, if it is true-" he added, giving Sirius a cold, piercing glare, "-we can't change what will happen, either."

"So you're saying that Sirius might be innocent?" said James disbelievingly at Remus.

"I'm saying that we should carry on reading the whole book before we do anything too rash. There are still a lot of gaps. For example, we know that at the moment, Sirius hates the Dark Arts as much as you do- why suddenly a change of heart?"

Sirius looked at James.

James sat and thought. Why was Remus always so calm in these situations? But the Remus Lupin in the book seemed to believe Sirius guilty- Remus always took a fair view on things- if he was biased, which he never thought he was, it was always to their side...

**Eye-witnesses- Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later- told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing. 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you!' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens..." **

Sirius buried his face in his hands again, shoulders shuddering. They could all hear his desperate sobs of, "No... No... It can't be... I'm so sorry... No... I dunno what to do anymore... please, forgive me..."

James knew that he felt sympathy for his best friend, but at that moment in time, anger prevailed, and sympathy was shoved aside.

**Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy... foolish boy... he was always hopeless at duelling... should have left it to the Ministry..." **

**"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands- I'd've ripped him limb- from- limb," Hagrid growled. **

James gave a satisfied snort, that made Remus look at him in alarm.

**"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. **

"Not if he was into the Dark Arts- they'd've probably all died, too," snarled Lily.

James said nothing. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, tears streaming down his face.

**I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I- I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him... a heap of blood-stained robes and a few- a few fragments-" **

They all looked at Sirius, who still sat sobbing on his own in the corner.

James turned away quickly. He couldn't even bear to look at him at the moment- too much was going through his head. It was too much- this was all just too much to take in. Why? Why did this have to happen to them?

**Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown. **

**"Well, there you have it Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol and Pettigrew received the order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since." **

"Jesus," muttered Remus.

Peter was staring blankly at Sirius. "You're gonna kill me? You're gonna kill me for trying to help my friends!"

Sirius didn't respond, he simply continued to sob.

Peter started to cry, too.

**Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh. **

**"Is it true he's mad, Minister?" **

"He must be," said James. "No one could change that much and not be mad!"

**"I wish I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. **

"HE- IS- NOT- MY- MASTER!" bellowed Sirius furiously. "NOR WILL HE EVER BE!"

**The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was in the action of a cornered and desperate man- cruel... pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark, there's no sense in them... but I was shocked at how _normal_ Black seemed. **

"Maybe being animagi does help..." muttered Remus slowly.

**He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored- asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crosswords. **

"You miss a crossword more than your best friend!" stormed James angrily.

"That's probably not what he meant, James," said Remus. "We are hearing this from Fudge, remember?"

James glared at Sirius before carrying on.

**Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to be having on him- and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door, day and night." **

Sirius shivered. Nope- he definitely didn't want that. And he was going to make sure that he wouldn't...

**"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?" **

"Over my dead body," said Sirius, and he realised instantly that this was the wrong thing to say when James answered back.

"No, Sirius, it's over ours!"

**"I daresay that is his- er- eventual plan," said Fudge evasively. But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing... **

"And that's how he's gonna stay," muttered Sirius.

Remus heard him, and it made him angry, but he said nothing.

**but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again..." **

Sirius huffed in his corner. He couldn't cry anymore- he was too angry to cry.

James ignored him. Sirius didn't know which was worse, James shouting at him, or James ignoring him.

**There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass. **

**"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the Headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," said Professor McGonagall. **

**One by one, the pairs of feet in front of Harry took the weight of their owners once more; hems of cloaks swung into sight and Madam Rosmerta's glittering heels disappeared behind the bar. The door of the Three Broomsticks opened again, there was another flurry of snow, and the teachers disappeared. **

**"Harry?" **

**Ron and Hermione's faces appeared under the table. They were both staring at him, lost for words. **

"That's the end of the chapter," said James tonelessly.

Remus picked up the book.

Sirius and James continued to remain silent, so he sighed and opened the book ...

A/N: Okay, nore coming soon.

Beat: loonygrl90


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **

**THE FIREBOLT **

For the first time since this whole episode, Sirius looked hopeful. Maybe he had bought the Firebolt for Harry after all.

James seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he was now looking at Sirius with a curious stare.

**Harry didn't have a very clear idea of how he had managed to get back into the Honedukes cellar, through the tunnel and into the castle once more. All he knew was that the return trip seemed to take no time at all, and that he hardly noticed what he was doing, because his head was still pounding with the conversation he had just heard. **

James closed his eyes again. Half of him wished that Harry hadn't heard it, because then, he wouldn't have heard it, but the other half of him was glad that he knew that his friend was just like the rest of his family. No good Dark Arts fanatics.

**Why had nobody ever told him? Dumbledore, Hagrid, Mr Weasley, Cornelius Fudge... why hadn't anyone ever mentioned the fact that Harry's parents had died because their best friend had betrayed them? **

Sirius's heart gave a painful squeeze. He had forgotten that Harry was listening to the conversation, and he had never begun to imagine his reaction to it. It was horrible to think that your best friend's son would now completely hate you because he knew you were responsible for his parents' death. Tears poured down his face again, and they eventually turned into anguished sobs.

**Ron and Hermione watched Harry nervously all through dinner, not daring to talk about what they'd overheard, because Percy was sitting close by them. When they went upstairs to the crowded common room, it was to find Fred and George had set off half-a-dozen Dungbombs in a fit of end-of-term high spirits. **

They all managed a weak chuckle, at last.

Sirius, however, didn't chuckle. He just sobbed.

**Harry, who didn't want Fred and George asking him whether he'd reached Hogsmeade or not, sneaked quietly up to the empty dormitory, and headed straight for his bedside cabinet. **

James shot Remus a confused look.

Remus shrugged and carried on.

**He pushed his books aside and quickly found what he was looking for- the leather-bound photo album Hagrid had given him two years ago, which was full of wizard pictures of his mother and father. **

James look of hatred intensified, and he gave Sirius a scathing look.

Sirius looked up, his eyed red, his face tear-stained, shook his head hopelessly, and buried it back into his hands.

**He sat down on his bed, drew the hangings around him, and started turning the pages, searching, until... **

"He must be looking for the murderer," snarled James.

**He stopped on a picture of his parents' wedding day. There was his father waving up at him, beaming, the untidy black hair Harry had inherited standing up in all directions. There was his mother, alight with happiness, arm in arm with his Dad. And there... that must be him. Their best man... Harry had never given him a thought before. **

James and Lily were sobbing into each other's arms now.

Sirius was sobbing even harder.

Tears were streaming down everyone's faces.

**If he hadn't known it was the same person, he would never have guessed it was Black in this old photograph. His face wasn't sunken and waxy, but handsome, full of laughter. Had he already been working for Voldemort when this picture had been taken? Was he planning the deaths of the two people next to him? Did he realise he was facing twelve years in Azkaban, twelve years which would make him unrecognisable? **

Remus took a deep breath. Here, in front of him, he was witnessing the destruction of his friend. Not only would his personality change, but his appearance. He couldn't even think about it...

Sirius listened to those words, and they rang in his ears. He had never heard such awful questions directed to him in his life, and he'd make sure that none of the answers were 'yes'.

**_But the Dementors don't affect him, _Harry thought, staring into the handsome, laughing face. _He doesn't have to hear my Mum screaming if they get too close- _**

Lily sobbed harder, "My poor boy... my poor, poor, baby..."

**Harry slammed the album shut, reached over and stuffed it back into his cabinet, took off his robes and glasses and got into bed, making sure the hangings were hiding him from view. **

**The dormitory door opened. **

**"Harry?" said Ron's voice uncertainly. **

**But Harry lay still, pretending to be asleep. He heard Ron leave again, and rolled over on his back, his eyes wide open. **

"Oh, Harry- don't think about it," pleaded Lily. "Please, darling- go and talk to Ron and Hermione- it'd do you a lot of good. Please, just don't do anything stupid..."

Sirius looked at Lily and James. He knew that he was innocent, but he couldn't understand how he was. All he knew was that he'd never, ever betray them to anyone- never mind someone as worthless as Voldemort.

**A hatred such as he never known before was coursing through Harry like poison. **

"No, Harry- please," said James, his eyes full of tears. "Please, son, don't hate- it's not a great thing to do..."

**He could see Black laughing at him through the darkness, as though somebody had pasted the picture from the album over his eyes. **

Sirius stared ahead, unseeingly, as though he'd given up on any form of denial for this. Not that it would mean anything, anyway- the evidence was simple enough- black and white in front of them all.

Sirius had betrayed Lily and James to Lord Voldemort. Then he had killed Peter in a fit of desperation.

**He watched, as though somebody was playing him a piece of film, Sirius Black blasting Peter Pettigrew (who resembled Neville Longbottom) into a thousand pieces. He could hear (though he had no idea what Black's voice might sound like) a low, excited mutter. "It has happened, my Lord... the Potters have made me their Secret-Keeper..." **

Sirius's expression changed then into one of disgust and anger, as though those words had the same effect as that of watching someone throwing up violently in the bin you have to take out the next day.

**And then came another voice, laughing shrilly, the same laugh that Harry heard inside his head whenever the Dementors drew near... **

"No..." moaned Lily. "My poor boy..."

"I hope you're happy," muttered James darkly to Sirius.

"Do I look it?" asked Sirius wearily.

"I don't know. I don't know what to think anymore."

**"Harry, you- you look terrible." **

**Harry hadn't got to sleep until daybreak. **

"Oh, my poor baby," cried Lily again.

James gave Sirius a look of pure loathing.

**He had awoken to find the dormitory deserted, dressed, and gone down the spiral staircase to a common room that was completely empty except for Ron, who was eating a Peppermint Toad and massaging his stomach, and Hermione, who had spread her homework over three tables. **

**"Where is everyone?" said Harry. **

**"Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember?" said Ron, watching Harry closely. "It's nearly lunchtime, I was going to come and wake you up in a minute." **

"Yes, you have to eat, Harry," said Lily. "There's no point in making yourself ill."

**Harry slumped into a chair next to the fire. Snow was still falling outside the windows. Crookshanks was spread out in front of the fire like a large, ginger rug. **

**"You really don't look well, you know," Hermione said, peering anxiously into his face. **

"See what you're doing to him!" snapped James angrily to Sirius.

"I'm sorry," said Sirius, knowing it sounded feeble and hopeless.

"Sorry? You're sorry? Well, thanks very much, Sirius!"

**"I'm fine," said Harry. **

**"Harry, listen," said Hermione, exchanging a look with Ron, "you must be really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is, you mustn't go doing anything stupid." **

"No, Harry- you mustn't," exclaimed Lily, her eyes over-bright again.

**"Like what?" said Harry. **

**"Like trying to go after Black," said Ron sharply. **

"He's not worth it, Harry," said James harshly.

Sirius closed his eyes in pain.

**Harry could tell they had rehearsed this conversation while he had been sleeping. He didn't say anything. **

**"You won't, will you, Harry?" said Hermione. **

**"Because Black's not worth dying for," said Ron. **

"That's it, Ron!" said James. "He doesn't think that there are things worth dying for- even his friends."

"That's not true, and you know it!" blasted Sirius angrily.

"No, I don't, Sirius. I don't know anything- I've told you. I don't know you anymore!" he answered hotly.

**Harry looked at them. They didn't seem to understand at all. **

"Maybe not, Harry, but they're right, too," said James.

Remus nodded.

**"D'you know what I see and hear every time a Dementor gets too near me?" Ron and Hermione shook their heads, looking apprehensive. "I can hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you'd heard your mum screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her-" **

"Harry, don't-" said Lily, tears pouring down her cheeks once more. "Please, darling..."

**"There's nothing you can do!" said Hermione, looking stricken. "The Dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and- and serve him right!" **

"Damn straight!" said James.

Sirius glared at him. So, he wanted his friend to suffer a lifetime in Azkaban- fine! He'd show James that he'd do no such thing- then he'd be sorry. He didn't know how he'd be sorry- but it would make him feel better proving him wrong.

**"You heard what Fudge said. Black isn't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for him like it is for the others." **

"Harry, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, you can get it out of your little head right now!" said James warningly.

**"So what are you saying?" said Ron, looking very tense. "You want to- to kill Black or something?" **

"No!" shouted Sirius.

They all turned to him in surprise.

"You scared of him, Sirius? You think he'll go out and kill you?"

"I hope he doesn't."

"Of course you do! You don't really want to die, do you?"

"At the minute, I don't really care what happens to me, because it's got to be better than this! No- I don't want Harry to become a killer, just for me!"

James looked at him funnily and something flickered in his face.

**"Don't be silly," said Hermione in a panicky voice. "Harry doesn't want to kill anyone, do you, Harry?" **

They all waited, tense, for his reply.

**Again, Harry didn't answer. He didn't know what he wanted to do. All he knew was that the idea of doing nothing, while Black was at liberty, was almost more than he could stand. **

**"Malfoy knows," he said abruptly. "Remember what he said to me in Potions? 'If it was me, I'd hunt him down myself... I'd want revenge.'" **

"And you're gonna listen to that arse-hole?" said Sirius outraged.

"You're gonna take Malfoy's word over theirs!" said James, equally angrily, as though there was a temporary truce between him and Sirius. "Harry- Malfoy would love you to go after Black- he'd love to see you do something stupid and get expelled, or worse, killed for it!"

**"You're going to take Malfoy's advice instead of ours?" said Ron furiously. "Listen... you know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black finished with him? Dad told me- the Order of Merlin, First Class, and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest bit of him they could find. **

James glared at Sirius again.

Peter gave a terrified squeak, and hurried away from Sirius, as though he was about to blast him apart there and then.

**Black's a madman, Harry, and he's dangerous-" **

**"Malfoy's dad must have told him," said Harry, ignoring Ron. "He was right in Voldemort's inner circle-" **

"Harry, please listen to sense!" snapped Sirius angrily. "Malfoy would love to see you blasted into smithereens, as well!"

James looked at him again, half loathing, half curious.

**_"Say You-Know-Who, will you?"_ interjected Ron angrily. **

**"-so obviously, the Malfoys knew Black was working for Voldemort-" **

**"-and Malfoy would love to see you blown into about a million pieces, like Pettigrew! Get a grip, Malfoy's just hoping you'll get yourself killed before he has to play you at Quidditch." **

"Exactly" said James and Sirius together.

They looked at each other.

**"Harry, please," said Hermione, her eyes now shining with tears, "please be sensible. Black did a terrible, terrible thing, but d-don't put yourself in danger, it's what Black wants... oh, Harry, you'd be playing right into Black's hands if you went looking for him. Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to get hurt, would they? They'd never want you to go looking for Black!" **

"Damn right!" said James and Sirius again.

"She's right, Harry. Please, please listen to her, darling. We don't want you to get hurt and looking for him will lead to horrible consequences!" pleaded Lily.

**"I'll never know what they'd have wanted because, thanks to Black, I've never spoken to them," said Harry shortly. **

Sirius closed his eyes in pain again.

He didn't want to do that to Harry. That's a terrible thing to do to your best friend's son. And he resolved not too.

Lily burst out crying again. James held her, calming her and stroking her hair.

**There was a silence, in which Crookshanks stretched luxuriously, flexing his claws. Ron's pocket quivered. **

"How on earth can that rat tell that the cat's moving?" said Remus distractedly.

"It heard it?" said Peter.

"But it must be an intelligent rat if it knew that it was the cat moving. I mean it could have been anything..."

**"Look," said Ron, obviously casting around for a change of subject, "it's the holidays! It's nearly Christmas! Let's- let's go down and see Hagrid. We haven't visited him for ages!" **

**"No!" said Hermione quickly. "Harry isn't supposed to leave the castle, Ron-" **

"He is to see Hagrid, surely," said Remus, raising his eyebrows.

**"Yeah, let's go," said Harry, sitting up, "and I can ask him how come he never mentioned Black when he told me about my parents!" **

**Further discussion of Sirius Black plainly wasn't what Ron had had in mind. **

"Good, Ron, good- you keep him distracted!" said James.

**"Or we could have a game of chess," he said hastily, "or Gobstones. Percy left a set-" **

**"No, let's visit Hagrid," said Harry firmly. **

**So they got their cloaks from their dormitories and set off through the portrait hole ("Stand and fight, you yellow-bellied mongrels!"), down through the empty castle and out through the oak front doors. **

James looked anxiously at Remus, obviously not liking the fact that Harry was brooding on this information on Sirius.

He looked at Sirius, who was staring expressionless at the floor.

And at last, because he was now a lot calmer, sympathy was coming through. What must it be like for him? He knew Sirius wouldn't murder him- he's given up his own family for him, for God's sake!

**They made their way slowly down the lawn, making a shallow trench in the glittering, powdery snow, their socks and the hems of their cloaks soaked and freezing. The Forbidden Forest looked as though it had been enchanted, each tree smattered with silver, and Hagrid's cabin looked like an iced cake. **

**Ron knocked, but there was no answer. **

"Not good, especially if it's the holidays," said Remus.

But no one but Peter was listening to him. James was looking at Sirius in a strange way, as though contemplating what to do...

**"He's not out, is he?" said Hermione, who was shivering under her cloak. **

**Ron had his ear to the door. **

**"There's a weird noise," he said. "Listen- is that Fang?" **

**Harry and Hermione put their ears to the door, too. From inside the cabin came a series of low, throbbing moans. **

"Oh no, I hope nothing bad's happened!" said Lily worriedly.

James continued to look at Sirius.

Sirius just stared in front of him. He was well aware of James's continued stare, but he didn't really care about it.

**"Think we'd better go and get someone?" said Ron nervously. **

**"Hagrid!" Harry called, thumping the door. "Hagrid, are you in there?" **

**There was a sound of heavy footsteps, then the door creaked open. Hagrid stood there with his eyes red and swollen; tears splashing down the front of his leather waistcoat. **

**"Yeh've heard!" he bellowed, and he flung himself onto Harry's neck. **

They all looked at each other, confused.

**Hagrid being at least twice the size of a normal man, this was no laughing matter. Harry, about to collapse under Hagrid's weight, was rescued by Ron and Hermione, who each seized Hagrid under an arm and heaved him, Harry helping, back into the cabin. **

"Oh my God, something terrible must've happened!" gasped Lily.

James looked away from Sirius at last, and looked at Remus.

**Hagrid allowed himself to be steered into a chair and slumped over the table, sobbing uncontrollably, his face glazed with tears which dripped into his tangled beard. **

**"Hagrid, what is it?" said Hermione, aghast. **

**Harry spotted an official-looking letter lying open on the table. **

**"What's this, Hagrid?" **

"Oh, shit, of course!" said Remus smacking his head. "The Hippogriff case! He'll be upset over the Hippogriff!"

"Oh, yeah,I forgot about Buckbeak," said Lily. "Poor Hagrid. I hope they don't do anything drastic with the beast..."

**Hagrid's sobs redoubled, but he shoved the letter towards Harry, who picked it up and read aloud: **

_**Dear Mr Hagrid, **_

_**Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Hippogriff on a student in your class, **_

Sirius snorted, and muttered, "Student! Idiot, more like!"

James looked at him and he felt as though he was about to burst out laughing, but he collected himself before he did anything.

_**we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident. **_

**"Well, that's OK, then, Hagrid!" said Ron, clapping Hagrid on the shoulder. But Hagrid continued to sob, and waved one of his gigantic hands, inviting Harry to read on. **

_**However, **_

"Why does bad news normally begin with 'however'?" asked Remus, slightly agitated.

The others shrugged.

_**we must register our concern about the Hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. **_

They all gasped in horror.

"Malfoy!" spat Sirius furiously, pounding his fists.

James looked at him again, this time with the trace of a faint grin.

_**The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your Hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the Hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated. **_

_**Yours in fellowship... **_

"Disgraceful! Absolutely disgraceful!" stormed Sirius.

James continued to look at him, his old feeling for his friend winning over.

**There followed a list of the school governors. **

**"Oh," said Ron. "But you said Buckbeak isn't a bad Hippogriff, Hagrid. I bet he'll get off-" **

"I bet he doesn't," said James grimly.

**"Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures!" choked Hagrid, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "They've got it in fer interestin' creatures!" **

"I'll never understand Hagrid's fondness for monsters," muttered James, shaking is head.

**A sudden sound from the corner of Hagrid's cabin made Harry, Ron and Hermione whip around. Buckbeak the Hippogriff was lying in the corner, chomping on something that was oozing blood all over the floor. **

"Urgh," said Peter. "Thanks for that lovely image."

**"I couldn' leave him tied up out there in the snow!" choked Hagrid. "All on his own! At Christmas!" **

**Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They had never seen eye to eye with Hagrid about what he called "interesting creatures" and other people called "terrifying monsters". **

They all gave a weak chuckle, all except Sirius.

**On the other hand, there didn't seem to be any particular harm in Buckbeak. In fact, by Hagrid's standards, he was positively cute. **

**"You'll have to put up a good strong defence, Hagrid," said Hermione, sitting down and laying a hand on Hagrid's massive forearm. "I'm sure you can prove Buckbeak is safe." **

"Yeah, damn straight!" said James encouragingly.

"Yes, yes, just get some statements from other students, and get some old information from books," added Lily.

**"Won' make no diff'rence!" sobbed Hagrid. "Them Disposal devils, they're all in Lucius Malfoy's pocket! Scared o' him! **

Sirius snorted in disgust again.

**An' if I lose the case, Buckbeak-" **

**Hagrid drew his finger swiftly across his throat, then gave a great wail and lurched forwards, his face in his arms. **

"Oh, Hagrid, don't fall apart now!" cried Lily.

"Don't let that excuse of a loser get the better of you, just because he's got a load of gold and is well practiced in Dark Arts magic!" added Sirius.

**"What about Dumbledore, Hagrid," said Harry. **

**"He's done more'n enough fer me already," groaned Hagrid. "Got enough on his plate what with keepin' them Dementors outta the castle, an' Sirius Black lurkin' around -" **

Sirius looked back to the floor again.

"Wrong thing to say, Hagrid," muttered Remus bracingly.

James looked at Sirius, an expression of dawning understanding coming to his face.

**Ron and Hermione looked quickly at Harry, as though expecting him to start berating Hagrid for not telling him the truth about Black. **

James could see the tears welling in Sirius's eyes again.

**But Harry couldn't bring himself to do it, not now he saw Hagrid so miserable and scared. **

**"Listen, Hagrid," he said, "you can't give up. Hermione's right, you just need a good defence. You can call us as witnesses-" **

**"I'm sure I've read about a case of Hippogriff-baiting," said Hermione thoughtfully, "where the Hippogriff got off. I'll look it up for you, Hagrid, and see what happened." **

**Hagrid howled still more loudly. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron to help them. **

"Come on, Ron. What're your words of wisdom?" said Remus encouragingly.

**"Er- shall I make a cup of tea?" said Ron. **

Remus stared at the book. "Fair enough."

**Harry stared at him. **

**"It's what my mum does whenever someone's upset," Ron muttered, shrugging. **

"It's what my mum does, as well," said Remus thoughtfully.

No one seemed to be listening to him, however, as there was no reply.

**At last, after many more assurances of help, with a steaming mug of tea in front of him, Hagrid blew his nose on a handkerchief the size of a tablecloth and said, "Yer right. I can' afford to go ter pieces. Gotta pull meself together..." **

"That's it, Hagrid," said Lily soothingly. "That's it, you know it makes sense!"

**Fang the boarhound came timidly out from under the table and laid his head in Hagrid's knee. **

**"I've not bin meself lately," said Hagrid, stroking Fang with one hand and mopping his face with the other. "Worried abou' Buckbeak, an' no one likin' me classes-" **

**"We do like them!" lied Hermione at once. **

**"Yeah, they're great!" said Ron, crossing his fingers under the table. **

Remus beamed at their lies in order to make Hagrid feel better.

**"Er- how are the Flobberworms?" **

**"Dead," said Hagrid gloomily. "Too much lettuce." **

**"Oh, no!" said Ron, his lip twitching. **

Remus gave a weak chuckle.

**"An' them Dementors make me feel ruddy terrible an' all," said Hagrid with a sudden shudder. "Gotta walk past 'em ev'ry time I want a drink in the Three Broomsticks. 'S like bein' back in Azkaban-" **

There was a tense silence, broken by Sirius's shuddering once more.

**He fell silent, gulping his tea. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched him breathlessly. They had never heard Hagrid talk about his brief spell in Azkaban before. After a brief pause, Hermione said timidly, "Is it awful in there, Hagrid?" **

**"Yeh've no idea," said Hagrid quietly. "Never bin anywhere like it. Thought I was goin' mad. Kep' goin' over horrible stuff in me mind... the day I got expelled from Hogwarts... day me Dad died... day I had ter let Norbert go..." **

"Poor guy," said Lily sympathetically.

James looked at Sirius with anxious horror. His friend would have to put up with that life for twelve years. Twelve whole years.

**His eyes filled with tears. Norbert was the baby dragon Hagrid had once won in a game of cards. **

"As you often do in cards," said Remus, a slight note of sarcasm in his voice.

**"Yeh can' really remember who yeh are after a while. An' yeh can' see the point o' livin' at all. I used ter hope I'd jus' die in me sleep... **

Sirius's sobs grew louder and more consistent.

**when they let me out, it was like bein' born again, ev'rythin' came floodin' back, it was the bes' feelin' in the world. Mind, the Dementors weren't keen on lettin' me go." **

"But he was innocent!" cried Lily in outrage.

**"But you were innocent!" said Hermione. **

**Hagrid snorted. **

**"Think that matters to them? They don' care. Long as they've got a couple o' hundred humans stuck there with 'em, so they can leech all the happiness out of 'em, they don' give a damn who's guilty an' who's not." **

James looked at Sirius curiously again. Was he guilty? Why go to all this trouble just to get revenge? Surely if the place was really that bad, you'd escape to get away from all those memories- not to get revenge and guarantee further security in prison...?

**Hagrid went quiet for a moment, staring into his tea. Then he said quietly, "Thought o' jus' lettin' Buckbeak go ... tryin' ter make him fly away ... but how d'yeh explain ter a Hippogriff it's gotta go inter hidin'? An'- an' I'm scared o' breakin' the law..." he looked up at them, tears leaking down his face again. "I don' ever want ter go back ter Azkaban." **

James saw his friend, sobbing uncontrollably in the corner, alone. He couldn't help it- he was his best friend, for God's sake! He got up, walked over to Sirius, knelt down, and shook him from his curled up position and hugged him brotherly, clapping his back muttering, "It's all right, mate. It's all gonna be OK..."

Lily looked at James with a kind of shocked outrage.

"What the hell are you doing!" she bellowed shrilly. "He's the reason we're dead! Don't comfort him! He deserves everything he gets!"

James ignored her and continued to mutter to Sirius.

"Promise me, Sirius, that you'll be sensible. You won't go for the Dark Side. Please?"

"You know I won't. I'd never bow down to those scummy cowards!" choked Sirius in a cracked sob.

"Good! I know you won't mate! Just remember that. Swear it, on the... on the..." He looked round for something, and his eyes rested on the Marauders Map. "...the Map! Swear on the Map!"

Sirius did so, and they hugged gruffly. Remus then walked over and hugged them both as well.

Lily was getting hysterical. "I don't believe you lot! My son is going through utter hell because of him! You really believe he'll keep his word!"

"Yes," said James simply and firmly. "He's swore it, and I believe him. I'd still believe it even if he hadn't sworn."

"Then you're stupider then what I thought you were!" she spat at him.

"No, I'm being open-minded," replied James calmly.

"How could you forgive him?"

"I haven't- I don't need to- he hasn't done anything, has he? And he won't."

"He hasn't done it yet!"

"He knows what will happen- look at him, Lily! He's a wreck! You really think he's not sorry? You really think that he's happy with what's happened?"

Lily looked at Sirius, his tear-stained face, his look of sorrow, and deep guilt.

"I don't know," she finally replied.

"You heard Hagrid. Azkaban's a hell hole! I don't want him to suffer that! Not a chance in hell! I think Sirius realises what he's in for if he follows the path here. If you heard this, would you go for it?"

"No," whispered Lily, tears now pouring down her face.

"There you go. If I were Sirius there, I wouldn't have broken out for revenge. I'd've broken out simply to escape and live somewhere to try and be happy again," said James, tears also in his eyes.

He then turned to Peter, who hadn't moved at all.

"What about you, Peter- are you just gonna sit there and hate him?"

"Of- of course not! As long as he promises not to kill me!" said Peter.

"I promise that I will not kill you, Peter. If I was reduced to such an act, it would only be for revenge for my friends here," said Sirius solemnly. "I couldn't even dream up a better set of friends! You're the best, really. I love you guys-" and he choked up once more.

Tears were in everyone's eyes, and they all hugged collectively.

James and Sirius were the last to break apart, sobbing into each others arms, until they both calmed down.

"From now on, if we hear anything further of Sirius and his actions in the book, we don't feel angry towards him- we know that he'll take in the information and come out with a way to better his future self."

"But you can't change the future, James," said Lily.

"Well, we're gonna try."

"But you don't know what will happen- there are consequences to this sort of thing. What if it makes things worse?"

"Can you think of anything worse?"

Lily didn't respond.

They then sat down together, Lily on the other side of James, and they waited patiently for Remus to continue reading.

**The trip to Hagrid's, though far from fun, had nevertheless had the effect Ron and Hermione had hoped. Though Harry had by no means forgotten about Black, he couldn't brood constantly on revenge if he wanted to help Hagrid win his case against the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. He, Ron and Hermione went to the library next day, and returned to the empty common room laden with books which might help prepare a defence for Buckbeak. **

"Go for it, guys!" said James, far more cheerfully than what he had sounded for a good while.

**The three of them sat in front of the roaring fire, slowly turning the pages of dusty volumes about famous cases of marauding beasts, speaking occasionally when they ran across something relevant. **

**"Here's something... there was a case in 1722...but the Hippogriff was convicted- urgh, look what they did to it, that's disgusting -" **

**"This might help, look- a Manticore savaged someone in 1296, and they let the Manticore off- oh- no, that was only because everyone was too scared to go near it..." **

"Not going so well, so far, then..." muttered Remus.

"There's still time yet for Buckbeak," said Sirius quietly.

**Meanwhile, in the rest of the castle, the usual magnificent Christmas decorations had been put up, despite the fact that hardly any of the students remained to enjoy them. **

"Shame, really," said Peter.

**Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along the corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armour and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars. A powerful and delicious smell of cooking pervaded the corridors, and by Christmas Eve, it had grown so strong that even Scabbers poked his nose out of the shelter of Ron's pocket to sniff hopefully at the air. **

Remus looked at Peter. Sounded just like him, he thought distractedly. He looked then at Sirius, then back to Peter.

**On Christmas morning, Harry was woken by Ron throwing his pillow at him. **

**"Oy! Presents!" **

**Harry reached for his glasses and put them on, squinting through the semi-darkness to the foot of the bed, where a small heap of parcels had appeared. **

Lily and James beamed.

_Please_, thought Sirius. _Please, I have got him that broomstick! I must have! _

**Ron was already ripping the paper off his own presents. **

**"Another jumper from Mum... maroon again... see if you've got one." **

They all chuckled at Ron.

**Harry had. Mrs Weasley had knitted him a scarlet jumper with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front, also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake and a box of nut brittle. **

Lily and James beamed again.

**As he moved all these things aside, he saw a long, thin package lying underneath. **

Sirius's eyes brightened, and a faint grin came to his face.

**"What's that?" said Ron, looking over, a freshly unwrapped pair of maroon socks in his hand. **

**"Dunno..." **

**Harry ripped the parcel open and gasped as a magnificent gleaming broomstick rolled out onto his bedspread. **

"Excellent," said Sirius softly.

James looked at Sirius, his eyes gleaming.

**Ron dropped his socks and jumped off his bed for a closer look. **

**"I don't believe it," he said hoarsely. **

**It was a Firebolt, **

"YES!" yelled James joyfully, jumping around. "You did get it for him, Sirius! You're a true friend!"

"I said I would, didn't I?" said Sirius, thankfully.

"That finalises it- Sirius wouldn't have sent Harry a broomstick if he was out to kill him!"

"No, no I wouldn't have."

"But..." started Lily, but she bit her lip and frowned. She said nothing.

**identical to the dream broom Harry had gone to see every day in Diagon Alley. Its handle glittered as he picked it up. He could feel it vibrating, and let go; it hung in mid-air, unsupported, at exactly the right height for him to mount it. His eyes moved from the golden registration number at the top of the handle right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail. **

Sirius beamed. He wouldn't go praising and clowning round yet. James said he forgave him, and was his friend again, but to him, it was still touch and go. At the moment, James was just overjoyed that Harry's got a broomstick. Once he's calmed down, he may have his doubts again. Nope, it was Lily he was more concerned about. She definitely didn't trust him; not yet, anyway...

**"Who sent it to you?" said Ron in a hushed voice. **

**"Look and see if there's a card," said Harry. **

**Ron ripped apart the Firebolt wrappings. **

"Why not say it's from you, Sirius," said Peter.

"Don't be thick, Peter!" said James shortly. "Harry thinks Sirius is a mass murderer out to kill him! He's not about to sign a Christmas present from himself to Harry, is he- Harry would burn it instantly!"

**"Nothing! Blimey, who'd spent that much on you?" **

**"Well," said Harry, feeling stunned. "I'm betting it wasn't the Dursleys." **

Lily snorted.

**"I bet it was Dumbledore," said Ron, now walking round and round the Firebolt, taking in every glorious inch. "He sent you the Invisibility Cloak anonymously..." **

**"That was me Dad's, though," said Harry. "Dumbledore was just passing it on to me. He wouldn't spent hundreds of Galleons on me. He can't just go giving students stuff like this-" **

"Because Sirius gave it to you, son," said James, beaming. "I hope you'll find that out one day..."

**"That's why he wouldn't say it's from him!" said Ron. "In case some git like Malfoy said it was favouritism. **

"Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face when he sees that broom..." said James dreamily.

Sirius grinned properly for the first time in ages.

**Hey, Harry-" Ron gave a great whoop of laughter, "Malfoy! Wait 'til he sees you on this! He'll be as sick as a pig! This is an international-standard broom, this is!" **

James closed his eyes and grinned at that wonderful thought. He just thought that it was a great shame that he would never, ever see his only son fly...

**"I can't believe this," Harry muttered, running a hand along the Firebolt, while Ron sank onto Harry's bed, laughing his head off at the thought of Malfoy. "Who-?" **

**"I know," said Ron, controlling himself. "I know who it could've been- Lupin!" **

"Yeah, you could've got him it, I suppose, Moony," said James thoughtfully.

"Please, look at the state of me in those books! I can't even afford a pair of robes, let alone a decent broom! Nope- my bet's on Sirius, here!"

Sirius beamed again.

**"What?" said Harry, now starting to laugh himself. "Lupin? Listen, if he had this much gold, he'd be able to buy himself some new robes." **

**"Yeah, but he likes you," said Ron. "And he was away when your Nimbus got smashed, and he might've heard about it and decided to visit Diagon Alley and get this for you-" **

**"What d'you mean he was away?" said Harry. "He was ill when I was playing in that match." **

"He'll've been in bed, Ron," said James.

**"Well, he wasn't in the hospital wing," said Ron. "I was there, cleaning out the bedpans on that detention from Snape, remember?" **

"I'll've been in bed in my room, Ron," said Lupin. "I generally don't need medicine, just rest."

**Harry frowned at Ron. **

**"I can't see Lupin affording something like this." **

**"What're you two laughing about?" **

**Hermione had just come in, wearing her dressing-gown and carrying Crookshanks, who was looking very grumpy, with a string of tinsel tied around his neck. **

"That'll please Ron," said Remus.

"Why do girls do that?" said James flustered. "Decorate everything they own at Christmas? She's even got the cat wearing tinsel, for god's sake! Have you ever heard of anything so stupid? Some of them even put it in their hair! What's with that?"

The boys all looked at Lily.

She shrugged and said, "They just like things to look pretty and festive. It looks nicer."

The boys shook their heads in a manner suggesting that they'd never understand women.

**"Don't bring him in here!" said Ron, hurriedly snatching Scabbers from the depths of his bed and stowing him in his pyjama pocket. **

"Nice and considerate of her," said Lily coolly. "Brings in the cat into their dormitory knowing that it's after Ron's rat!"

"Yeah, I know," said Peter angrily. "What kind of friend is she?"

**But Hermione wasn't listening. She dropped Crookshanks onto the Seamus's empty bed and stared, open-mouthed, at the Firebolt. **

James and Sirius beamed again.

**"Oh, Harry! Who sent you that?" **

"Me," said Sirius innocently.

Lily looked at him funnily again.

**"No idea," said Harry. "There wasn't a card or anything with it." **

**To his great surprise, Hermione did not appear either excited or intrigued by this news. On the contrary, her face fell, and she bit her lip. **

"How can your face fall?" asked Peter.

"It's an expression, peter," said James quietly.

**"What's the matter with you?" said Ron. **

**"I don't know," said Hermione slowly, "but it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, that's supposed to be quite a good broom, isn't it?" **

**Ron sighed exasperatedly. **

**"It's the best broom there is, Hermione," he said. **

**"So it must've been really expensive..." **

**"Probably cost more than all the Slytherins' brooms put together," said Ron happily. **

James grinned widely.

**"Well... who'd send Harry something as expensive as that, and not even tell him they'd sent it?" said Hermione. **

"Why does she ask so many annoying questions?" asked James, frowning slightly.

"Because she's a girl," said Sirius simply.

Lily glared at him, and James laughed.

**"Who cares?" said Ron, impatiently. "Listen, Harry, can I have a go on it? Can I?" **

**"I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" said Hermione shrilly. **

**Harry and Ron looked at her. **

"What's her problem?" said James furiously.

"She's actually being quite clever," said Remus. "She's probably guessing that Sirius, here, has given it to Harry."

"How the hell would she guess that?"

"It's obvious," said Lily. "A boy who loves Quidditch, but his broom's broken. If you were Hermione and you knew that a murderer was looking for your friend, then all of a sudden a brand new broomstick appears on his bed at Christmas, but with no note- what would you think?"

James and Sirius looked blankly at them.

"You don't see it?"

They shook their heads.

"I don't get it either," said Peter.

"Hermione thinks that Sirius has bought it because she thinks that by giving him a broomstick it's the easiest way of luring Harry into a trap. A jinxed broom can still look and feel perfectly normal, until you get it in the air... but normally by then, it's too late..."

"But I haven't jinxed it!" said Sirius.

"We know that! But they don't..."

**"What d'you think Harry's going to do with it- sweep the floor?" said Ron. **

**But before Hermione could answer, Crookshanks sprang from Seamus's bed, right at Ron's chest. **

**"GET- HIM- OUT- OF- HERE!" Ron bellowed, as Crookshanks's claws ripped his pyjamas and Scabbers attempted a wild escape over his shoulder. **

"That's it, Scabbers!" said Peter. "Run! Go for it!"

**Ron seized Scabbers by the tail and aimed a misjudged kick at Crookshanks which hit the trunk at the end of Harry's bed, knocking it over and causing Ron to hop on the spot, howling with pain. **

They couldn't help it, they were laughing.

**Crookshanks's fur suddenly stood on end. A shrill, tinny whistling was filling the room. The Pocket Sneakoscope had become dislodged from Uncle Vernon's old socks and was whirling and gleaming on the floor. **

Remus frowned thoughtfully again.

**"I forgot about that!" Harry said, bending down and picking up the Sneakoscope. "I never wear those socks if I can help it..." **

**The Sneakoscope whirled and whistled in his palm. Crookshanks was hissing and spitting at it. **

**"You'd better take that cat out of here, Hermione," said Ron furiously; he was sitting on Harry's bed nursing his toe. "Can't you shut that thing up?" he added to Harry as Hermione strode out of the room, Crookshanks's yellow eyes still fixed maliciously on Ron. **

"Well, what does she expect?" said Peter incredulously.

**Harry stuffed the Sneakoscope back inside the socks and threw it back into his trunk. All that could be heard now was Ron's stifled moans of pain and rage. Scabbers was huddled in Ron's hands. It had been a while since Harry had seen him out of Ron's pocket, and he was unpleasantly surprised to see that Scabbers, once so fat, was now very skinny; patches of fur seemed to have fallen out, too. **

"Poor little rat," said Peter sadly.

**"He's not looking too good, is he?" Harry said. **

**"It's stress!" said Ron. "He'd be fine if that stupid great furball left him alone!" **

"No, Ron, I think Scabbers, being an old rat, is going to die," said Remus sympathetically.

Peter squeaked.

**But Harry, remembering what the woman at the Magical Menagerie had said about rats only living three years, couldn't help feeling that unless Scabbers had powers he had never revealed, he was reaching the end of his life. **

_'Powers he had never revealed'?_ Remus frowned again, thinking deeply, his eyes roaming from Sirius to Peter.

**And despite Ron's frequent complaints that Scabbers was both boring and useless, he was sure Ron would be very miserable if Scabbers died. **

"Poor guy," said James.

"One man and his... er... rat," said Sirius solemnly.

**Christmas spirit was definitely thin on the ground in the Gryffindor common room that morning. Hermione had shut Crookshanks in her dormitory, but was furious with Ron for trying to kick him; Ron was still fuming about Crookshanks's fresh attempt to eat Scabbers. Harry gave up trying to make them talk to each other, and devoted himself to examining the Firebolt, which he had brought down to the common room with him. For some reason this seemed to annoy Hermione as well; she didn't say anything, but she kept looking darkly at the broom as though it, too, had been criticising her cat. **

Sirius looked slightly angry at this.

James gripped his shoulder firmly and shook it, "You can't blame them, mate. They don't know you..."

**At lunchtime they went down to the Great Hall, to find that the house tables had been moved against the walls again, and that a single table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick were there, along with Filch, the caretaker, who had taken off his usual brown coat and was wearing a very old and rather mouldy-looking tail coat. **

"That he looks wonderful in, I'm sure," said James sarcastically.

Sirius grinned, pleased to have James talking to him again.

**There were only three other students: two extremely nervous-looking first-years and a sullen-faced Slytherin fifth-year. **

"I wonder if they're just meant to be ugly just to be in such an ugly house," said James.

Sirius laughed out loud this time, which made James laugh with him.

**"Merry Christmas!" said Dumbledore, as Harry, Ron and Hermione approached the table. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the house tables... sit down, sit down!" **

"Dumbledore's always so merry at Christmas," said Remus, smiling broadly. "It's so good to see that someone can put an effort on!"

**Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down side by side at the end of the table. **

**"Crackers!" said Dumbledore enthusiastically, offering the end of a large silver one to Snape, who took it reluctantly and tugged. **

"Snape's such a miserable sod!" seethed James. "Why can't he make an effort to be pleasant for a change?"

**With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witch's hat topped with a stuffed vulture. **

All of them remembered clearly how Snape was humiliated by wearing old-granny clothed and burst out laughing immediately.

"Oh, oh, twice in one book!" choked James, tears of laughter streaming down his face. "No... this is... this... this is too much... too much..."

**Harry, remembering the Boggart, caught Ron's eye and they both grinned; Snape's mouth thinned and he pushed the hat towards Dumbledore, who swapped it for his wizard's hat at once. **

**"Tuck in!" he advised the table, beaming around. **

**As Harry was helping himself to roast potatoes, the doors of the Great Hall opened again. It was Professor Trelawney, gliding towards them as though on wheels. **

"Oh, God!" said Sirius, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

**She had put on a green sequined dress in honor of the occasion, making her look more than ever like a glittering, oversize dragonfly. **

**"Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore, standing up. **

"Hey, I've just thought," said Remus. "Where's Hagrid?"

"Probably spending time with Buckbeak," said Lily. "He'll not leave him alone on Christmas day."

"Where're you, Remus?" said Sirius. "You're not there either."

"Unless you're ill again," said James anxiously.

**"I have been crystal-gazing, headmaster," said Professor Trelawney, in her mistiest, most faraway voice, "and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness..." **

"Oh, Jesus, this Christmas is getting better and better," said James sarcastically.

**"Certainly, certainly," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Let me draw you up a chair-" **

**And he did indeed draw a chair in mid-air with his wand, which revolved for a few seconds before falling with a thud between Professors Snape and McGonagall. **

"Actually, if she's next to McGonagall... this might be good, after all," said James grinning.

**Professor Trelawney, however, did not sit down; her enormous eyes had been roving around the table, and she suddenly uttered a kind of soft scream. **

**"I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!" **

"That's superstitious nonsense," said Lily impatiently.

"Damn straight!" agreed James.

**"We'll risk it, Sibill," said Professor McGonagall impatiently. "Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold." **

"Exactly, there're hungry people at that table!" said Peter.

**Professor Trelawney hesitated, then lowered herself into the empty chair, eyes shut and mouth clenched tight, as though expecting a thunderbolt to hit the table. Professor McGonagall poked a large spoon into the nearest tureen. **

**"Tripe, Sibill?" **

They all gave snorts of laughter.

"She's full of tripe, so don't go giving her any more," muttered Sirius.

They laughed.

**Professor Trelawney ignored her. Eyes open again, she looked around once more and said, "But where is dear Professor Lupin?" **

**"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," said Dumbledore, indicating that everybody should start serving themselves. **

"Ahh, poor guy, Remus. Bummer that it happened on Christmas day," said James sympathetically.

Remus shrugged.

**"Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day. **

**"But surely you already knew that, Sybill?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyebrows raised. **

They all stifled their laughter, as though they were there, sitting at the table themselves.

**Professor Trelawney gave Professor McGonagall a very cold look. **

**"Certainly I knew, Minerva," she said quietly. "But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous." **

"Well, either your acting has got the better of you, or you're just talking absolute... tripe!" said Sirius.

And they all burst out laughing again.

**"That explains a great deal," said Professor McGonagall tartly. **

**Professor Trelawney's voice suddenly became a good deal less misty. **

**"If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him-" **

"Moony, old friend, I'm proud of you," said James, clapping him on the back.

**"Imagine that," said Professor McGonagall drily. **

**"I doubt," said Dumbledore, in a cheerful but slightly raised voice, which put an end to Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney's conversation, "that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the Potion for him again?" **

**"Yes, Headmaster," said Snape. **

**"Good," said Dumbledore. "Then he should be up and about in no time... **

James cast Remus an anxious glance.

"I hope it doesn't get worse as you get older," said James.

"Dunno..." said Remus, but he didn't sound as though he cared much.

**Derek, have you had any of these chipolatas? They're excellent." **

**The first-year boy went furiously red on being addressed directly by Dumbledore, and took the platter of sausages with trembling hands. **

Sirius and Peter massaged their stomachs again.

James sighed and rolled his eyes, and brought out a second huge jar full of sweets.

"Thanks, Prongs- you're a mate!" said Sirius grinning.

"How does Dumbledore remember all the students' names? How does he even learn them all?" said Lily.

"Dunno... It's weird that he does, because he won't have to deal with all the students much, unless they've broken the rules..."

They all nodded, knowing fully that that was the main reason Dumbledore knew them so well.

**Professor Trelawney behaved almost normally until the very end of Christmas dinner, two hours later. Full to bursting with Christmas dinner and still wearing their cracker hats, Harry and Ron got up first from the table and she shrieked loudly. **

They all tutted and rolled their eyes, shaking their heads impatiently.

**"My dears! Which of you left his seat first? Which?" **

**"Dunno," said Ron, looking uneasily at Harry. **

**"I doubt it will make much difference." said Professor McGonagall coldly, "unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall." **

**Even Ron laughed. Professor Trelawney looked highly affronted. **

"Well, what on earth does she expect!" said Remus. "Talking complete crap to everyone... making them paranoid..."

**"Coming?" Harry said to Hermione. **

**"No," Hermione muttered. "I want a quick word with Professor McGonagall." **

"Why the hell would you want to ruin Christmas by talking to her?" said James, shuddering.

The others shuddered as well.

**"Probably trying to see if she can take any more classes," yawned Ron as they made their way into the Entrance Hall, which was completely devoid of mad axe-men. **

"Unsurprisingly," said Lily lazily.

"Damn straight!"

**When they reached the portrait hole, they found Sir Cadogan enjoying a Christmas party with a couple on monks, several previous Headmasters of Hogwarts and his fat pony. He pushed up his visor and toasted them with a flagon of mead. **

"It must be great being a portrait-" began Remus, but Sirius cut him off.

"Where do they get the food and stuff from?" he said.

**"Merry- hic- Christmas! Password?" **

**"Scurvy cur," said Ron. **

**"And the same to you, sir!" roared Sir Cadogen, as the painting swung forward to admit them. **

**Harry went straight up to the dormitory, collected his Firebolt and the Broomstick Servicing Kit Hermione had given him for his birthday, brought them downstairs and tried to find something to do to the Firebolt; however, there was no bent twigs to clip, and the handle was so shiny already it seemed pointless to polish it. He and Ron simply sat admiring it from every angle, until the portrait hole opened, and Hermione came in accompanied by Professor McGonagall. **

They all shuddered again.

**Though Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, Harry had seen her in the common room only once before, and that had been to make a very grave announcement. He and Ron stared at her, both holding the Firebolt. Hermione walked around them, sat down, picked up the nearest book, and hid her face behind it.**

**"So that's it, is it?" said Professor McGonagall beadily, walking over to the fireside and staring at the Firebolt. "Miss Granger has just informed me you have been sent a broomstick, Potter."**

**Harry and Ron looked around at Hermione. They could see her forehead reddening over the top of her book, which was upside down.**

**"May I?" said Professor McGonagall, but she didn't wait for an answer before pulling the Firebolt out of their hands. She examined it carefully from handle to twig-ends. "Hmm. And there was no note at all, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?" **

"Wait a minute... she thinks that the broomstick's dangerous, and if she's told McGonagall..." started Sirius.

"No..." said James, as though he couldn't believe anyone could be so cruel. "She wouldn't do that... would she?"

"If she thought she was doing good..."

**"No," said Harry blankly.**

**"I see...," said Professor McGonagall. "Well, I'm going to have to take this, Potter."**

"She is," said James and Sirius immediately.

**"W-what?" said Harry, scrambling to his feet. "Why?"**

**"It will need to be checked for jinxes," said Professor McGonagall. "Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down -" **

**"Strip it down?" repeated Ron, as though Professor McGonagall was mad. **

**"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks," said Professor McGonagall. "You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free." **

**"There's nothing wrong with it!" said Harry, his voice shaking slightly. "Honestly, Professor-" **

**"You can't know that, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, quite kindly, **

"Didn't know that McGonagall could be kind," muttered Sirius resentfully.

"Itching powder's going on her seat first lesson back," said James huffily.

**"not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed." **

"Hmph," huffed Sirius and James, folding their arms grumpily together.

"Goddamned Hermione," muttered James.

"I know, why does she have to be so clever?"

**Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and carried the Firebolt out of the portrait hole, which closed behind her. **

"Right, just go after her, get a bit of wood and clobber her with it," said James. "Then put a Memory Charm on her and write up a note for the broom and Bob's-your-uncle!"

"Shut up, James," said Lily.

"That's excellent advice," said Remus

"Just because you two couldn't think of it," said James in a defeated voice.

**Harry stood staring after her, the tin of High-Finish Polish still clutched in his hands. **

"Imagine his luck- you're the owner of the best broom in the world, then you're friend helps you get it confiscated," said James, as though he was beginning to believe that anything that could happen _would_ happen, no matter what.

**Ron, however, rounded on Hermione. **

_**"What did you go running to McGonagall for?" **_

**Hermione threw her book aside. She was still pink in the face, but stood up and faced Ron defiantly. **

**"Because I thought- and Professor McGonagall agrees with me- that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!" **

"Damn right, it was!" said Sirius. "But, oh shit, they think I'm trying to kill Harry..."

"That's the one," said Remus.

"I'm sick of reading," he said, holding out the book.

Lily took it, and began to read.

A/N: Keep those reviews coming.

Beta: Loonygrl90


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: still not mine.**

**A/N: Okay, I have changed the chapter to include the part that I missed out. I'm soo sorry it took this long but I've been really buzy with school. My beta did point out to me that I had missed that section, but distracted me forgot about it. Again my apologies.**

**Beta: loonygrl90**

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

**THE PATRONUS **

**Harry knew that Hermione had meant well, but that didn't stop him being angry with her. **

"Damn straight! You have every right to be angry with Hermione, no matter what anyone else says!" said James.

**He had been the owner of the best broom in the world for a few short hours, and now, because of her interference, he didn't know whether he would ever see it again. He was positive that there was nothing wrong with the Firebolt now, but what sort of state would it be in once it had been subjected to all sorts of anti-jinx tests? **

James paled. He hadn't thought about that. He tried to calm himself, as well as his son by saying, in a much higher voice than usual, "It'll be fine, Harry. I promise."

**Ron was furious with Hermione, too. As far as he was concerned, the stripping-down of a brand-new Firebolt was nothing less than criminal damage. **

"And he'd be right!" said James and Sirius together, pounding their fists.

Remus shook his head; some things just never changed...

**Hermione, who remained convinced that she had acted for the best, started avoiding the common room. **

Sirius now felt a twinge of sympathy. Her friends were angry with her, so she was avoiding them. Something he had put up with barely half an hour ago...

**Harry and Ron supposed she had taken refuge in the library, and didn't try and persuade her to come back. **

James winced uncomfortably, but he still felt angry.

**All in all, they were glad when the rest of the school returned shortly after New Year, and Gryffindor Tower became crowded and noisy again. **

**Wood sought Harry out on the night before term started. **

**"Had a good Christmas?" he said, and then, without waiting for an answer, he sat down, lowered his voice and said, "I've been doing some thinking over Christmas, Harry. **

They all blanched.

"Oh my God," said James, his voice shaking. "He's gonna throw him off the team!"

**After the last match, you know. If the Dementors come to the next one... I mean... we can't afford you to- well-" **

**Wood broke off, looking awkward. **

They all held their breath.

**"I'm working on it," said Harry quickly. "Professor Lupin said he'd train me to ward the Dementors off. We should be starting this week; he said he'd have time after Christmas." **

"Oh yeah!" said James delightedly, beaming over at Remus. "I'd forgotten about that!"

"So had I- just as well Harry reminded me!" said Remus.

**"Ah," said Wood, his expression clearing. "Well, in that case- I really didn't want to lose you as Seeker, Harry. **

"I bet you didn't," said Sirius grinning.

"You'd lose for sure if you got rid of him, and you know it," said James, also grinning.

**And have you ordered a new broom yet?" **

**"No," said Harry. **

**"What! You'd better get a move on, you know- you can't ride that Shooting Star against Ravenclaw!" **

"He doesn't need a new broom- I bought him a Firebolt!" snapped Sirius, folding his arms.

**"He got a Firebolt for Christmas," said Ron. **

**"A _Firebolt_? No! Seriously? A- a real _Firebolt_?" **

"I wouldn't get all overjoyed about it," said James gloomily. "He hasn't got it. McGonagall wants to ruin Harry's life even more. First no Hogsmeade, now no Quidditch!"

"Yeah, but Hermione was only trying to help, I suppose," said Sirius, with some difficulty. "I mean, she does think I'm out to kill him..." He bowed his head.

"Hmm..." said James, shrugging. "I suppose."

**"Don't get excited, Oliver," said Harry gloomily. "I haven't got it any more. It was confiscated." And he explained all about how the Firebolt was now being checked for jinxes. **

**"Jinxed? How could it be jinxed?" **

"I like this guy's attitude,"said James.

Lily looked scandalised. "That is our son, we're talking about! You want his life to be risked? All for a stupid broom!"

"It's from Sirius!"

"We don't know that, not for sure!"

**"Sirius Black," Harry said wearily. "He's supposed to be after me. So McGonagall reckons he might have sent it." **

"No might about it, I did send it," said Sirius happily.

"We don't know that. Anyone could have sent it. It's better to be safe than sorry." said Lily, assuming an all-for-the-best expression.

"Women - they go all 'oooh, let's be safe' when something good comes along!" muttered James angrily.

**Waving aside the information that a famous murderer was after his Seeker, Wood said, "But Black couldn't have bought a Firebolt! He's on the run! The whole country's on the lookout for him! How could he just walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy a broomstick?" **

They all looked at Sirius. "Er- I went in as a dog?"

"Yes," said James, expression clearing. "You went in as Padfoot!"

Lily sighed and shook her head.

**"I know," said Harry, "but McGonagall still wants to strip it down-" **

"Please stop saying that, Harry," said James, closing his eyes and shuddering. "It's worse than swearing!"

"Gives me the shivers," said Sirius.

Remus chuckled.

"It's not funny!" snapped James.

"No, no, of course it isn't," said Remus, fighting to keep a straight face.

They then all burst out laughing.

**Wood went pale. **

"You see!" said James triumphantly. "Even he thinks it's blasphemy!"

"He's a Quidditch mentalist," said Remus evenly.

There was a pause, where Remus and Lily waited for James and Sirius to reply to them, with an amused expression.

"Just sod off, the pair of you!" huffed James.

Lily and Remus laughed.

Sirius and Peter soon joined in.

James picked up a Chocolate Frog and munched on it, while they continued humiliating him.

"Awwww, Mr, Grumpy here's in a huff," cooed Lily, tugging playfully at his arm.

**"I'll go and talk to her, Harry," he promised. "I'll make her see reason... a Firebolt... a real Firebolt, on our team... she wants Gryffindor to win as much as we do... I'll make her see sense... a _Firebolt_..." **

"Barmey," said Remus, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but it's still my present to Harry! And he's not getting it because of Hermione!" said Sirius.

"Well, technically, it's because of you that you can't give Harry his present as Hermione's trying to protect Harry from you, but there you have it," said James.

He then blinked in a confused manner.

**Lessons started again next day. The last thing anyone felt like doing was sending two hours in the grounds on a raw January morning, but Hagrid had provided a bonfire full of salamanders for their enjoyment, and they spent an unusually good lesson collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the fire blazing, while the flame-loving lizards scampered up and down the crumbling, white-hot logs. **

"I remember doing something like that, but it wasn't anywhere near as fun as what that sounds like!" moaned Peter.

**The first Divination lesson of the new term was much less fun; Professor Trelawney was now teaching them palmistry, and she lost no time in informing Harry that he had the shortest life-lines she had ever seen. **

"What a surprise," muttered James coolly.

"That woman annoys me," said Remus, just as icily.

**It was Defence Against the Dark Arts that Harry was keen to get to; after his conversation with Wood, he wanted to get started on his Anti-Dementor lessons as soon as possible. **

"Damn straight!"

Remus beamed.

**"Ah, yes," said Lupin, when Harry reminded him of his promise at the end of class. "Let me see... how about eight o'clock on Thursday evening? The History of Magic classroom should be large enough... I'll have to think carefully about how we're going to do this... we can't bring a real Dementor into the castle to practise on..." **

Lily shifted, as though slightly worried with what Remus would do.

"Don't worry," said James, as if he were reading her mind. "Harry's in safe hands."

**"Still looks ill, doesn't he?" said Ron, as they walked down the corridor, heading to dinner. "What d'you reckon's the matter with him?" **

James and Sirius looked at Remus with concern.

"I always look ill, you know that!" said Remus, slightly irritated.

**There was a loud impatient "tuh" from behind them. It was Hermione, who had been sitting at the feet of a suit of armour, re-packing her bag, which was so full of books it wouldn't close. **

**"And what are you tutting at us for?" said Ron irritably. **

**"Nothing," said Hermione in a lofty voice, heaving her bag back over her shoulder. **

**"Yes, you were," said Ron. "I said I wonder what's wrong with Lupin, and you-" **

**"Well. isn't it obvious?" said Hermione, with a look of maddening superiority. **

"Oh, God, she's worked you out, Remus," said James, anxiously.

"She'll not say anything, though," said Sirius. "Would she?"

"I hope not," said Lily.

"I hate it when she's like that, as well," added James irritably. "So all-knowing, and acts as if Harry and Ron are a pair of retards!"

**"If you don't want to tell us, then, don't," snapped Ron. **

**"Fine," said Hermione haughtily, and she marched off. **

**"She doesn't know," said Ron, staring resentfully after Hermione. "She's just trying to get us to talk to her again." **

"Nope, I think she does know," said James. He didn't look happy about the idea at all.

"It'll be when Snape set them that essay on werewolves!" said Sirius bitterly. He got out his list again and began to add to it for the umpteenth time.

"Have you not run out of ideas, yet?" asked Remus, frowning at the list.

"I'll never run out of ideas where Snape is concerned. Especially when he messes with one of my mates," said Sirius darkly.

Remus shook his head.

**At eight o'clock on Thursday evening, Harry left Gryffindor Tower for the History of Magic classroom. It was dark and empty when he arrived, but he lit the lamps with his wand and had waited only five minutes when Professor Lupin turned up, carrying a large packing case, which he heaved onto Professor Binn's desk. **

James beamed at Remus.

**"What's that?" said Harry. **

**"Another Boggart," said Lupin, stripping off his cloak. "I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr Filch's filing cabinet. **

"Excellent idea, Remus!" praised Lily.

"Yeah, I'd've never thought of anything like that!" added James.

**It's the nearest we'll get to a real Dementor. The Boggart will turn into a Dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practise on him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like." **

"But what if Harry-" began Lily, but James cut across her.

"Harry's perfectly safe with Remus, Lily," he said firmly. "Right?"

"Damn straight!"

**"OK," said Harry, trying to sound as though he wasn't apprehensive at all and merely glad that Lupin had found such a good substitute for a real Dementor. **

"It's an excellent idea," said James. "The more real the practise, the better you'll be at repelling the actual thing."

Remus nodded.

**"So..." Professor Lupin had taken out his own wand, and indicated that Harry should do the same. "The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, Harry- well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. **

James sat up, his eyes gleaming.

"Hermione'll be red with jealousy, if Harry can master this," said Sirius, grinning.

"Of course he'll master it!" said James confidently. "He's my son!"

**It is called the Patronus Charm." **

Lily looked at Remus, a slightly startled look in her expression.

"Surely that's too advanced for a third-year?" she said.

"Not for Harry!" said James happily.

"We'll find out, won't we," said Remus, also sounding slightly nervous about this.

**"How does it work?" said Harry nervously. **

**"Well, when it works correctly, it conjures up a Patronus," said Lupin, "which is a kind of Anti-Dementor- a guardian which acts as a shield between you and the Dementor." **

"Cool," said James.

**Harry had a sudden image of himself crouching behind a Hagrid-sized figure holding a large club. **

They all chuckled.

**Professor Lupin continued, "The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon- hope, happiness, the desire to survive- but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementor can't hurt it. **

"Cool," they all said.

"And you can do a one of those, Moony?" said Sirius, impressed.

Remus grinned.

**But I must warn you, Harry, that this Charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it." **

"Huh," said James. "Harry'll do it first time!"

"Don't be an idiot, Prongs! He'll manage it with ample time and teaching," said Lily huffily.

"**What does a Patronus look like?"said Harry curiously.**

"**Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it"**

"Wonder what mine would be?" asked Lily

"Probably a tiger or something." Said James.

Lily smiled at him.

" Or a duck" mumbled Sirius making Lily glare at him.

"**And how do you conjure it?"**

"**With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single very happy memory."**

**Harry cast his mind about for a single happy memory. Certanly, nothing that had happened to him at the Dursleys was going to o. Finally, he settled on the moment when he had first ridden a broomstick.**

"Is that it!" said Lily with a poisonous look at the book.

"He has no happy memories before Hogwarts? How can that be?" James looked at the rest looking for some kind of answer.

"Not everyone had a happy childhood like you James." Said Sirius in a voice devoid of emotions.

"**Right,"he said, trying to recall as exactly as possible the wonderful, soaring sensation of his stomach.**

James had a sort of dreamy expression on his face as though remembering his first ride on a broomstick.

"**The incantation is this-- Lupin cleared his throat. "Expecto patronun!"**

"**Expecto patronum," Harry repeated under his breath, "expecto patronum."**

"**Concentrating hard on your happy memory?"**

"**Oh — yeah —" said Harry, quickly forcing his thoughts back to that first broom ride. "Expecto patrono — no, patronum —sorry — expecto patronum, expecto patronum —"**

**Something whooshed suddenly out of the end of his wand; it looked like a wisp of silvery gas.**

"Ha! There, see! I told you he would be great!" yelled James and pumped his fist in the air.

" it was only a small reaction James, he hasn't done it." Explained Remus.

"**Did you see that?" said Harry excitedly. "Something happened!"**

"**Very good," said Lupin, smiling. "Right, then — ready to try it on a dementor?"**

"**Yes," Harry said, gripping his wand very tightly, and moving into the middle of the deserted classroom. He tried to keep his mind on flying, but something else kept intruding. . . . Any second now, he might hear his mother again. . . but he shouldn't think that, or he would hear her again, and he didn't want to.. . or did he?**

" Harry you'll never get this right if you don't concentrate. Thinking about us isn't going to help!" said Lily.

**Lupin grasped the lid of the packing case and pulled.**

**A dementor rose slowly from the box, its hooded face turned toward Harry, one glistening, scabbed hand gripping its cloak. The lamps around the classroom flickered and went out. The dementor stepped from the box and started to sweep silently toward Harry; drawing a deep, rattling breath. A wave of piercing cold broke over him —"Expecto patronum!" Harry yelled. "Expecto patronum! Ex­pecto —"**

**But the classroom and the dementor were dissolving.. . . Harry was falling again through thick white fog, and his mother's voice was louder than ever, echoing inside his head- "Not harry Harry! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything-"**

"**Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"**

"**Harry!"**

"Do something, don't just stand there Moony!" James was pale and kept pacing back and forth. Lily was almost in tears.

"That was me wasn't it." She said in a small voice.

Nobody seemed to want to answer.

**Harry jerked back to life. He was lying flat on his back on the floor. The classroom lamps were alight again. He didn't have to ask what had happened.**

"**Sorry," he muttered, sitting up and feeling cold sweat trickling**

**down behind his glasses.**

"You don't have to apologize Harry, you did great". Said a shaking Lily.

"**Are you all right?" said Lupin.**

"**Yes. . ." Harry pulled himself up on one of the desks and leaned against it.**

"**Here —" Lupin handed him a Chocolate Frog. "Eat this before we try again. I didn't expect you to do it your first time; in fact, I would have been astounded if you had."**

"Listen to Moony Harry, he always knows what to do."

"**It's getting worse," Harry muttered, biting off the Frog's head.**

"**I could hear her louder that time — and him — Voldemort —"**

**Lupin looked paler than usual.**

"**Harry, if you don't want to continue, I will more than under­stand —"**

"**I do!" said Harry fiercely, stuffing the rest of the Chocolate Frog into his mouth. "I've got to! What if the dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall off again. If we lose this game we've lost the Quidditch Cup!"**

"Don't you dare let him continue Remus!" said Lily trying to glare at him but failing miserably by the tears coming down her face.

"**All right then...," said Lupin. "You might want to select another memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on…That one doesn't seem to have been strong enough…"**

**Harry thought hard and decided his feelings when Gryffindor had won the House Championship last year _had _definitely quali­fied as very happy. He gripped his wand tightly again and took up his position in the middle of the classroom.**

"Remus, this spell seems too complicated, are you sure he can do it?" asked Sirius.

"How would I know, I haven't done it yet."

"**Ready?" said Lupin, gripping the box lid.**

"**Ready," said Harry, trying hard to fill his head with happy thoughts about Gryffindor winning, and not dark thoughts about what was going to happen when the box opened.**

"**Go!" said Lupin, pulling off the lid. The room went icily cold and dark once more. The dementor glided forward, drawing its breath; one rotting hand was extending toward Harry —**

"**Expecto patronum!" Harry yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto pat—"**

"Damn, this is too much for him.!" Yelled James

'**White fog obscured his senses.. . big, blurred shapes were mov­ing around him. . . then came a new voice, a man's voice, shout­ing, panicking —**

"**Lily take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off—" The sounds of someone stumbling from a room — a door bursting open — a cackle of high-pitched laughter —**

"Oh my…" James didn't finish the sentence. He sat with a loud thump at just stared.

"Is..Is that James?" asked a shaking Lily.

"**Harry! Harry... wake up."**

**Lupin was tapping Harry hard on the face. This time it was a minute before Harry understood why he was lying on a dusty class­room floor.**

"**I heard my dad," Harry mumbled. "That's the first time I've ever heard him — he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it **

**Harry suddenly realized that there were tears on his face min­gling with the sweat. He bent his face as low as possible, wiping them off on his robes, pretending to do **

**up his laces, so that Lupin wouldn't see.**

"Go ahead son, remus wont mind."

"**You heard James?" said Lupin in a strange voice.**

"**Yeah..." Face dry, Harry looked up.. "Why — you didn't know my dad, did you?"**

"**I — I did, as a matter of fact," said Lupin. "We were friends at Hogwarts. Listen, Harry — perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This charm is ridiculously advanced. . . . I shouldn't have suggested putting you through this. . .**

"What, is that it! Friends, your are my best mate next to Sirius and all you have to say to my son is yes we were friends.!"

"Look I'm probably just still mourning or something and don't want to talk about it." Snapped Remus

"**No!" said Harry. He got up again. "I'll have one more go! I'm not thinking of happy enough things, that's what it is. . . . Hang on...**

**He racked his brains. A really, really happy memory. . . one that he could turn into a good, strong Patronus.**

**The moment when he'd first found out he was a wizard, and would be leaving the Dursleys for Hogwarts! **

"That sounds happy enough!" said Peter. They all jumped at the sound of his voice. They hadn't heard much from him a little while, they'd forgotten he was there.

**If that wasn't a happy memory, he didn't know what was... . Concentrating very hard on how he had felt when he'd realized he'd be leaving Privet Drive, Harry got to his feet and faced the packing case once more.**

"**Ready?" said Lupin, who looked as though he were doing this against his better judgment. "Concentrating hard? All right — go!"**

**He pulled off the lid of the case for the third time, and the de­mentor rose out of it; the room fell cold and dark —"EXPECTO PATRONUM"Harry bellowed. "FXPECTO PATRONUM' EXPECTO PATRONUM"**

**The screaming inside Harry's head had started again**

Lily sat there and looked ready faint, James had a bleak look in his face yet he still hoped Harry might do it.

— **except time, it sounded as though it were coming from a badly tuned— softer and louder and softer again — and he could still see the dememtor-it had halted- and then a huge , silver shadow came burting out of the end of Harry's wand, to hover between him and the dementor, and though Harry's legs felt like water, he was still on his feet-though for how much longer, he wasn't sure-**

"well, he is getting better." Sirius tried to sound cheerful but failed.

"**Riddikulus!" roared Lupin, springing forward.**

**There was a loud crack, and Harry's cloudy Patronus vanished along with the dementor; he sank into a chair, feeling as exhausted as if he'd just run a mile, and felt his legs shaking. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Professor Lupin forcing the boggart back into the packing case with his wand; it had turned into a silvery orb again.**

Remus shuddered.

"**Excellent!" Lupin said, striding over to where Harry sat. "Ex­cellent, Harry! That was definitely a start!"**

"**Can we have another go? Just one more go?"**

"No! Absolutely noy, Remus I forbid it!" Lily said while glaring at Remus.

"Uh, Lily I can't really do much since I'm here. Not there in the future." He looked around a little and blinked."Did that make sense?"

"**Not now," said Lupin firmly "You've had enough for one night. Here**

**He handed Harry a large bar of honeydukes best chocolate.**

"**Eat the lot, or Madam Pomfrey will be after my blood. Same time next week.**

"**Okay," said Harry. He took a bite of the chocolate and watched Lupin extinguishing the lamps that had rekindled with the disap­pearance of the dementor. **

"Harry is going to be sick of chocolate by the end of the book." Said James.

"You can never have enough chocolate!"said a shocked Remus.

**A thought had just occurred to him.**

"**Professor Lupin?" he said. "If you knew my dad, you must've known Sirius Black as well."**

**Lupin turned very quickly.**

"**What gives you that idea?" he said sharply.**

"**Nothing I mean, I just knew they' were friends at Hogwart. Lupins face relaxed.**

"**Yes. I knew him," he said shortly. "Or I thought I did. you'd better be off, Harry; it's getting late.'**

"You seem to think I'm guilty moony." Whispered Sirius looking at him.

"Come on Sirius, the evidence all points at you, I can't very well discard it. The future me doesn't know the truth like I do now." Said Remus looking at Sirius a little flustered.

**Harry left the classroom, walking along the corridor and around a corner, then took a detour behind a suit of armor and sank down on its plinth to finish his chocolate, wishing he hadn't mentioned Black, as Lupin was obviously nor keen on the subject. Then Harry's thoughts wandered back to his mother and father.**

**He felt drained and strangely empty, even though he was so full of chocolate. Terrible though it was to hear his parents' last mo­ments replayed inside his head, these were the only times Harry had heard their voices since he was a very small child. But he'd never be able to produce a proper Patronus if he half wanted to heat his parents again.**

"**They're dead," he told himself sternly ''They're dead and lis­tening to echoes of them won't bring them hack. You'd better get a grip on yourself you want that Quidditch Cup."**

**He stood up, crammed the last hit of chocolate into his mouth, and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.**

"Good, get some sleep. " said Lily.

**Ravenclaw played Slytherin a week after the start of term. Slytherin won, though narrowly. **

"Boo, they probably cheated."said James.

**According to Wood, this was good news for Gryffindor, who would take second place if they beat Ravenclaw too. He therefore increased the number of team practices to five a week. This meant that with Lupin's anti-dementor classes, which in themselves were more draining than six Quidditch practices, Harry bad just one night a week to do all his homework. **

"Wow, he really is under strain. He should make a schedule with a timetable. That's what I do when I'm tight on time." Said lily.

"What?" she said now blushing furiously as everyone looked at her as if she was mad.

**Even so, lie wasn't showing the strain nearly as much as Hermione, whose immense workload finally seemed to be getting to her. Every night, without fail, Hermione was to be seen in a corner of the common room, several tables spread with books, Arithmacy charts, rune dictionaries, diagrams of Muggles lifting heavy objects, and file upon file of extensive notes; she barely spoke to anybody and snapped when she was interrupted.**

"How is hse doing it" said sirius.

"**How's she doing it?" Ron muttered to Harry one evening as Harry sat finishing a nasty essay on Undetectable Poisons for Snape. Harry looked up. Hermione was barely visible behind a tot­tering pile of books.**

"**Doing what?"**

"**Getting to all her classes!" Ron said. "I heard her talking to Pro­fessor Vector, that Arithmacy witch, this morning. They were go­ing on about yesterday's lesson, but Hermione can't've been there, because she was with us in Care of Magical Creatures! And Ernie Macmillan told me she's never missed a Muggle Studies class, but half of them are at the same time as Divination, and she's never missed one of them either!"**

"Hmm. I think someone might have a time turner." Said Lily.

"How do you know?" asked james.

"Well, lsat year I wanted to take extra classes but my schedule was too packed to MaGonnagol suggested a time turner. She said she would write the ministry about it but I know my limits. It would have been too much even with a time turner."

**Harry didn't have time to fathom the mystery of Hermione's im­possible schedule at the moment; he really needed to get on with Snape's essay. Two seconds later, however, he was interrupted again, this time by Wood.**

James perked up.

"**Bad news, Harry I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. She — er — got a bit _shirty _with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about you staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first."**

"How dare you! My sons life is more important than a dumb quidditch game!"cried an indignant Lily. James looked like he was doing some quick thinking but when Lily turned and glared at him he quickly nodded his agreement.

**Wood shook his head in disbelief. "Honestly, the way she was yelling at me. . . you'd think I'd said something terri­ble. . . . Then I asked her how much longer she was going to keep it. . . ." He screwed up his face and imitated Professor McGona­gall's severe voice. "As long as necessary, Wood' . . . I reckon it's time you ordered a new broom, Harry. There's an order form at the back of _Which Broomstick. _. . you could get a Nimbus Two Thou­sand and One, like Malfoy's got."**

"He is not getting anything that death muncher wannna be thinks is good."said Sirius.

"Death muncher?" asked an amused Remus. Sirius just grinned and shrugged.

"**I'm not buying anything Malfoy thinks is good," said Harry flatly.**

**January faded imperceptibly into February, with no change in the bitterly cold weather. The match against Ravenclaw was drawing nearer and nearer, but Harry still hadn't ordered a new broom. He was now asking Professor McGonagall for news of the Firebolt af­ter every Transfiguration lesson, Ron standing hopefully at his shoulder, Hermione rushing past with her face averted.**

"**No, Potter, you can't have it back yet," Professor McGonagall told him the twelfth time this happened, before he'd even opened his mouth.**

The boys shuddered.

"He has guts that son of mine, pestering MaGonnagol." Said James.

"**We've checked for most of the usual curses, but Pro­fessor Flitwick believes the broom might be carrying a Hurling Hex. I shall _tell _you once we've finished checking it. Now, please' stop badgering me."**

**To make matters even worse, Harry's anti-dementor lessons were not going nearly as well as he had hoped. Several sessions on, he was able to produce an indistinct, silvery shadow every time the boggart-dementor approached him, but his Patronus was too feeble to drive the dementor away. All it did was hover, like a semi­transparent cloud, draining Harry of energy as he fought to keep it **

**there. Harry felt angry with himself, guilty about his secret desire to hear his parents' voices again.**

"Come on Harry, you can't really think you can manage it so soon. Takes us weeks to finally do a difficult spell right, and we are geniuses!" said Sirius.

Lily snorted.

"**You're expecting too much of yourself," said Professor Lupin sternly in their fourth week of practice. "For a thirteen-year-old wizard, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. You aren't passing out anymore, are you?"**

"Änd that's something. Remus doesn't give praise unless it really deserved." Said Jamess.

"**I thought a Patronus would — charge the dementors down or something," said Harry dispiritedly. "Make them disappear —"**

"**The true Patronus does do that," said Lupin. "But you've achieved a great deal in a very short space of time.**

**If the Dementors put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, you will be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground." **

"And that's all that matters," said James.

**"You said it's harder if there are loads of them," said Lupin, smiling. "Here- you've earned a drink. Something from the Three Broomsticks, you won't have tried before-" **

**He pulled out two bottles from his briefcase. **

**"Butterbeer!" said Harry, without thinking. **

"Oops," said Sirius.

"It's the kind of mistake you always make, Sirius!" said James.

**"Yeah, I like that stuff!" **

**Lupin raised an eyebrow. **

**"Oh- Ron and Hermione brought me some back from Hogsmeade," Harry lied quickly. **

"Who are you to lecture on others breaking the rules!" said James, but his tone was friendly.

"Well, I'm a teacher now, and there's a mass murderer on the lookout for him," said Lupin.

**"I see," said Lupin, though he still looked slightly suspicious. **

"Must be with hanging round us two for so long," said Sirius shaking his head.

James grinned.

**"Well- let's drink to a Gryffindor victory against Ravenclaw! **

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" they all cheered.

**Not that I'm supposed to take sides, as a teacher..." he added hastily. **

"Yeah, because Snape doesn't take sides at all," said Sirius sarcastically.

**They drank the Butterbeer in silence, until Harry voiced something he'd been wondering for a while. **

**"What's under a Dementor's hood?" **

**Professor Lupon lowered his bottle thoughtfully. **

**"Hmmm... well, the only people who really know are in no condition to tell us. You see, the Dementor only lowers its hood to use its last and worst weapon." **

They all shivered.

"They can do something worse than suck away happy memories?" said James, his eyes wide with anxiety.

**"What's that?" **

**"They call it the Dementors' Kiss," said Lupin, with a slightly twisted smile. "It's what Dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim- and suck out his soul." **

They all gasped out loud.

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Lily.

"Urgh- it kills by removing the soul?" said James, a look of utter disgust on his face. "Why does the Ministry even trust these creatures?"

**Harry accidentally spat out a bit of Butterbeer. **

**"What- they kill-?" **

**"Oh, no," said Lupin. "Much worse than that. You can still exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no... anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just - exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever... lost." **

"Oh my God," said James softly, looking absolutely terrified at the very thought that such creatures could do such a thing.

"Imagine not having anything upstairs," whispered Sirius. "It'd be awful."

"But you wouldn't be aware of it, would you?" said Remus sadly.

**Lupin drank a little more Butterbeer, then said, "It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black. **

"No chance!" said Sirius, springing up in a panic. "If that's the case, there's no chance in Hell that I'll ever get caught!"

"Sirius, calm down," said Remus.

"You heard you," exclaimed Sirius. "They'll perform that Kiss on me the minute they catch me!"

"Yes, but if I know you, and I do, you'll outsmart them somehow," said James with a grin.

Sirius gave a weak smile in return and sat back down again.

**It was in the Daily Prophet this morning. The Ministry have given the Dementors permission to perform it if they find him." **

"Oh my God, the Ministry actually permits such a punishment?" said James, complete disgust in every syllable.

"What's the point in that, you might as well just kill them," said Remus. "I mean, it'll cost them money to keep them alive, a pointless person alive. No point in chucking them back in Azkaban because there'll be no effect on them."

"Stupid," said Lily.

**Harry sat stunned for a moment at the idea of someone having their soul sucked out through their mouth. But then he thought of Black. **

James looked at the book, as if he didn't dare believe what he was hearing.

**"He deserves it," he said suddenly. **

James's face went bright red with anger. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! THAT'S A DISGUSTING THING TO SAY, YOUNG MAN! APOLOGISE FOR EVEN THINKING SUCH A THING RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"James, he thinks I killed his family," said Sirius fairly, but there was definite tones of hurt in his voice.

**"You think so?" said Lupin lightly. "Do you really think anyone deserves that?" **

**"Yes," said Harry defiantly. "For... for some things..." **

"Oh my God," said James. "My son is as bad as our Ministry!"

"James, he's a kid," said Remus. "He probably doesn't really understand. Plus, he's angry and bitter with the fresh information he's got on Sirius."

**He would have liked to have told Lupin about the conversation he'd overheard about Black in the Three Broomsticks, about Black betraying his mother and father, but it would have involved revealing that he'd gone to Hogsmeade without permission, and he knew Lupin wouldn't be very impressed by that. **

"Probably not, since I think that a mass murderer's on the loose looking for you, Harry," said Lupin.

"But you now know that he's broken the rules, so technically, you can tell him off for it," said Sirius, with a small smile.

"No, I suggest that you don't do that," said James.

"I couldn't anyway. I have no proof," said Remus simply.

**So he finished his Butterbeer, thanked Lupin, and left the History of Magic classroom. **

**Harry half wished that he hadn't asked what was under a Dementor's hood, the answer had been so horrible, and he was so lost in unpleasant thoughts of what it would feel like to have your soul sucked out of you that he walked headlong into Professor McGonagall. **

They all shuddered.

"Detention for lack of attention, then," said Sirius.

"If she puts him on detention for a simple accident of walking into someone, I swear to God that her shoes will be glued so much that she won't be able to take her shoes off for a month!" said James scowling.

**"Do watch where you're going, Potter!" **

"You could have moved past him, you know," said Sirius. "You've got a pair of eyes as well!"

**"Sorry, Professor -" **

**"I've just been looking for you in the Gryffindor common room. Well, here it is, we've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it at all- **

James and Sirius's eyes lit up.

"It's the Firebolt," exclaimed James. "It must be!"

"Told you there was nothing wrong with it!"

**you've got a very good friend somewhere, Potter ..." **

Sirius grinned from ear to ear.

"And he's sitting right here," said James, slapping Sirius on the back and shaking his hand.

**Harry's jaw dropped. She was holding out his Firebolt, and it looked as magnificent as ever. **

**"I can have it back?" Harry said weakly. "Seriously?" **

**"Seriously," said Professor McGonagall, and she was actually smiling. **

"I dunno what's more scary, McGonagall angry, or McGonagall smiling," said James shuddering.

The others shuddered as well.

**"I daresay you'll need to get the feel of it before Saturday's match, won't you? And Potter- do try and win, won't you? **

James was smiling broadly. "She's just given him it back to increase their chances of winning!"

"Of course she has!" exclaimed Remus. "She would never have given him it back so soon if there wasn't a match on!"

Sirius was chuckling with Peter.

**Or we'll be out of the running for the eighth year in a row, as Professor Snape was kind enough to remind me only last night..." **

They all laughed.

"McGonagall the rule bender!"

**Speechless, Harry carried the Firebolt back upstairs towards Gryffindor Tower. As he turned a corner, he saw Ron dashing towards him, grinning from ear to ear. **

**"She gave it to you? Excellent! Listen, can I still have a go on it? Tomorrow?" **

**"Yeah... anything..." said Harry, his heart lighter than it had been in a month. "You know what- we should make up with Hermione. She was only trying to help..." **

"You say that now, when you get the broom back," said Lily crossly.

"Yes, but he'll be able to understand why more now," said James.

**"Yeah, all right," said Ron. "She's in the common room now- working, for a change." **

"Not surprised," they all muttered.

**They turned into the corridor to Gryffindor Tower and saw Neville Longbottom, pleading with Sir Cadogan, who seemed to be refusing him entrance. **

**"I wrote them down," Neville was saying tearfully, "but I must have dropped them somewhere!" **

**"A likely tale!" roared Sir Cadogan. Then, spotting Harry and Ron, "Good evening, my fine young yeomen! Come clap this loon in irons, he is trying to force entry to the chambers within!" **

"Why doesn't he talk normally and just say, 'he's trying to get past without the password'?" said Peter irritably.

"Because that's probably how he went on when he was alive," said James.

"Still, it sounds really confusing!"

**"Oh, shut up," said Ron, as he and Harry drew level with Neville. **

They all laughed.

**"I've lost the passwords!" Neville told them miserably. "I made him tell me what passwords he was going to use this week, because he keeps changing them, and now I don't know what I've done with them!" **

"Poor guy," said James, smiling.

**"Oddsbodikins," said Harry to Sir Cadogan, **

"What kind of word is that?" said Sirius, looking bewildered.

"I think he must enjoy making up complicated passwords!" said Remus with a slight chuckle.

**who looked extremely disappointed and reluctantly swung forwards to let them into the Gryffindor common room. There was a sudden, excited murmur as every head turned and the next moment, Harry was surrounded by people exclaiming over his Firebolt. **

James and Sirius were grinning the exact same stupid, goofy grin.

**"Where'd you get it, Harry?" **

**"Will you let me have a go?" **

**"Have you ridden it yet, Harry?" **

**"Ravenclaw'll have no chance, they're all on Cleansweep Sevens!" **

**"Can I just hold it, Harry?" **

"That's my boy," said James proudly. "Thanks Padfoot, mate!"

"No problem, mate!"

**After ten minutes or so, during which the Firebolt was passed around and admired from every angle, the crowd dispersed and Harry and Ron had a clear view of Hermione, the only person who hasn't rushed over to them, bent over her work, and carefully avoiding their eyes. Harry and Ron approached her table and at last, she looked up. **

"You like them really, Hermione," said Remus, his eyes twinkling.

**"I got it back," said Harry, grinning at her and holding up the Firebolt. **

"And, you see, there's absolutely nothing wrong with it!" said Sirius smiling.

**"See Hermione? There wasn't anything wrong with it!" said Ron. **

**"Well - there might have been!" said Hermione. "I mean, at least you know now that it's safe!" **

**"Yeah, I suppose so," said Harry. "I'd better put it upstairs -" **

**"I'll take it!" said Ron eagerly. "I've got to take Scabbers his Rat Tonic." **

Peter made a face, as if it were him about to take the tonic.

Remus frowned at him.

**He took the Firebolt, and, holding it as if it were made of glass, carried it away up the boys' staircase. **

**"Can I sit down, then?" Harry asked Hermione. **

**"I suppose so," said Hermione, moving a great stack of parchment off a chair. **

**Harry looked around at the cluttered table, at the long Arithmancy essay on which the ink was still glistening, at the even longer Muggle Studies essay ("Explain why Muggles Need Electricity") and at the Rune translation Hermione was now pouring over. **

"Why does she need to know about electricity? I mean, she already knows what electricity's for!" exclaimed Lily.

"Workaholic," the others muttered.

**"How are you getting through all this stuff?" Harry asked her. **

"Great question, Harry," said James. "I mean, I remember OWLs. I could only manage about three essays a night - and that was on a bad day. I mean, she's a third-year doing God knows how much a night!"

**"Oh, well - you know - **

"Well, obviously he doesn't or he wouldn't be asking, would he?" said Sirius.

**working hard," said Hermione. Close to, Harry saw that she looked almost as tired as Lupin. **

"That's just the way I look!" said Remus. "I can't help it!"

"Yes, but it shows the strain she's under," said James, anxiously.

**"Why don't you just drop a couple of subjects?" Harry asked, watching her lifting books as she searched for her Rune dictionary. **

**"I couldn't do that!" said Hermione, looking scandalised. **

"Oh no!" said Sirius, in his mock, high, girly voice. "I couldn't possibly try and be a normal human being and not work constantly and have a bit of fun!"

**"Arithmancy looks terrible," said Harry, picking up a very complicated-looking number chart. **

"I like Arithmancy," said Sirius defensively.

"But that doesn't dispute the fact that it's difficult," said Remus.

**"Oh, no, it's wonderful!" said Hermione earnestly. **

"Exactly, it's wonderful!" said Sirius satisfied.

"I never thought I'd ever hear you, of all people, describe one of your school subjects as wonderful," said Remus.

**"It's my favourite subject! It's -" **

**But exactly what was wonderful about Arithmancy, Harry never found out. At that precise moment, a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase. The whole common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. There came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder - and then, Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bedsheet. **

They all looked at each other confused.

"I thought he said he was giving the rat its tonic?" said James bewildered.

"He did," said Sirius shrugging.

Remus glanced at Peter, then looked at the book.

**"LOOK!" he bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table. "LOOK!" he yelled, shaking the sheets in her face. **

**"Ron, what -?" **

**"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!" **

"Is the rat in the bedsheets or something?" said Peter confused.

The others shrugged.

**Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. Harry looked down the sheet Ron was holding. There was something red on it. **

Peter gasped.

"Oh, God," said James softly. "The cat must have finally caght the rat."

**Something that looked horribly like - **

**"BLOOD!" Ron yelled into the stunned silence. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?" **

**"N-no," said Hermione, in a trembling voice. **

**Ron threw something down onto Hermione's Rune translation. Hermione and Harry leant forward. Lying on top of the weird spiky shapes were several long, ginger cat hairs. **

"Yep, certainly looks like Crookshanks has finally eaten Scabbers," said Sirius.

"Poor Ron," said Lily. "Who wants to read now? That's the end of the chapter."

James took the book off her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Beta: loonygrl90**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

**Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw **

"I smell a Quidditch match in the air," said James, grinning stupidly.

"Just as well that Harry's now got a world-class broom to play on," said Sirius.

**It looked like the end of Ron and Hermione's friendship. **

"Over a rat?" said Lily earnestly.

"Hey!" said Peter.

"You're not a real rat, though - you're a wizard!" said Remus.

**Each was so angry with each other that Harry couldn't see how they'd ever make it up. **

**Ron was enraged that Hermione had never taken Crookshanks's attempts to eat Scabbers seriously, hadn't bothered to keep a close enough watch on him and was still trying to pretend that Crookshanks was innocent by suggesting Ron look for Scabbers under all the boys' beds. **

"Cats eat rats, Hermione, it's in their nature, meaning there's no point in even suggesting that the cat had nothing to do with it," said Sirius fairly.

**Hermione, meanwhile, maintained fiercely that Ron had no proof that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, that the ginger cat hairs might have been there since Christmas, and that Ron had been prejudice against her cat ever since Crookshanks had landed on Ron's head in the Magical Menagerie. **

"But she seems to be having a good try anyways," said Sirius.

**Personally, Harry was sure that Crookshanks hat eaten Scabbers, and when he tried to point this out to Hermione that all the evidence all pointed that way, she lost her temper with Harry, too. **

"Hey! Don't you drag my boy into the argument just because you can't control your cat and are too stubborn to feel guilty for your friend!" snapped Lily hotly.

**"OK, side with Ron, I knew you would!" she said shrilly. "First the Firebolt, now Scabbers, everything's my fault, isn't it! **

"Yeah," said Lily, Sirius and Peter together.

**Just leave me alone, Harry, I've got a lot of work to do!" **

"Fine," said Lily huffily.

**Ron had taken the loss of his rat very hard indeed. **

**"Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring Scabbers was," aid Fred bracingly. "And he's been off-colour for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly. One swallow - he probably didn't feel a thing." **

James chuckled lightly. "Giving the sensitive, my-pet's-just-died treatment, then!"

The others smiled weakly at him.

Peter huffed in the corner.

**_"Fred!"_ said Ginny indignantly. **

**"All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself," said George. **

**"He bit Goyle for us once!" said Ron miserably. **

James and Remus fought to keep straight faces.

"Honestly, the guy's just lost his pet, and you're laughing?" said Sirius, who was also beginning to giggle.

They all burst out laughing.

**"Remember, Harry?" **

**"Yeah, that's true," said Harry. **

**"His finest hour," said Fred, unable to keep a straight face. "Let the scar on Goyle's finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory. Oh, come on, Ron, get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rat. What's the point of moaning?" **

"A good point," said Remus. "But still ... give the guy mourning time..."

They all burst out laughing again.

"You wouldn't like it if it were one of your pets!" stormed Peter.

"Peter, whoa, calm down, mate," said James. "It's just, he's acting a bit stupid over a rat that was already dying!"

"I suppose ..." sulked Peter.

**In a last-ditch attempt to cheer Ron up, Harry persuaded him to come along to the Gryffindor team's final practice before the Ravenclaw match, so that he could have a go on the Firebolt after they'd finished. This did seem to take Ron's mind off Scabbers for a moment ("Brilliant! Can I try and shoot a few goals on it?") so they set off for the Quidditch pitch together. **

James stood up solemnly. "To Quidditch! The cause and solution to all life's problems!"

"Isn't that alcohol?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, but it could be Quidditch, too."

**Madam Hooch, who was still overseeing Gryffindor practices to keep an eye on Harry, was just as impressed with the Firebolt as everyone else had been. **

James and Sirius smiled proudly.

**She took it in her hands before take-off and gave them the benefit of her professional opinion. **

"Oh, God, NO!" said James suddenly. "She'll go on forever ... not good if you want to get any practising done tonight!"

**"Look at the balance on it! If the Nimbus series has a fault, it's a slight list to the tail-end - you often find they develop a drag after a few years. They've updated the handle, too, a bit slimmer than the Cleansweeps, reminds me of the old Silver Arrows - a pity they've stopped making them, I learnt to fly on one, and a very fine old broom it was too ... **

"God, if she learnt to fly on one of those, she must be ancient!" said James.

"Yeah, she must be older than my Mum, and she's no spring chicken! I mean, she's probably been round since the dinosaurs!"

The others chuckled and laughed at this.

James tapped Sirius. Sirius tapped him back. Remus soon joined in the pointless tapping each other, and it eventually developed into a full blown pillow fight in a shower of feathers!

**She continued in this vein for some time,until Wood said, "Er - Madam Hooch? Is it OK if Harry has the Firebolt back? Only we need to practice ..." **

They all laughed.

**"Oh - right - here you are, then, Potter," said Madam Hooch. "I'll sit over here with Weasley ..." **

**She and Ron left the pitch to sit in the stadium, and the Gryffindor team gathered round Wood for his final instructions for tomorrow's match. **

James and Sirius rubbed their hands together excitedly.

**"Harry, I've just found out who Ravenclaw are playing as Seeker. It's Cho Chang. She's a fourth-year, and she's pretty good... I really hoped she wouldn't be fit, she's had some problems with injuries ..." Wood scowled his displeasure that Cho Chang had made a full recovery, then said, "On the other hand, she rides a Comet Two Sixty, **

The boys all laughed.

"A Comet against a Firebolt!" choked James.

**which isgoing to look like a joke next to the Firebolt." He gave Harry's broom a look of fervent admiration, then said, "OK, everyone, let's go -" **

"Damn straight!" they all said.

**And at long last, Harry mounted his Firebolt, and kicked off from the ground. **

**It was better than he'd ever dreamed. The Firebolt turned with the lightest touch; it seemed to obey his thoughts rather than his grip. It sped across the pitch at such speed that the stadium turned into a green and grey blur; **

James moaned enviously.

**Harry turned it so sharply that Alicia Spinnet screamed, then he went into a perfectly controlled dive, brushing the grassy pitch with his toes before rising thirty, forty, fifty feet into the air again - **

**"Harry, I'm letting the Snitch out!" Wood called. **

**Harry turned and raced a Bludger towards the goalposts; he outstripped it easily, saw the Snitch dart out from behind Wood, and within ten seconds had caught it tightly in his hand. **

"Well done, son!" roared James.

Sirius and Peter clapped madly.

Remus smiled broadly.

**The team cheered madly. Harry let the Snitch go again, gave it a minute's head start, then tore after it, weaving in and out of the others; he spotted it lurking near Katie Bell's knee, looped her easily, and caught it again. **

"I love Quidditch," said James.

"Far too much," said Lily.

"Nothing wrong with that."

**It was the best practice ever; the team, inspired by the presence of the Firebolt in their midst, performed their best moves faultlessly, and by the time they hit the ground again, Wood didn't have a single criticism to make, which, as George Weasley pointed out, was a first. **

**"I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow!" said Wood. "Not unless - Harry, you've sorted your Dementor problem, haven't you?" **

"If the Dementors turn up this time, I wouldn't envy what Dumbledore would have in store for them," said Remus.

"If those things turn up to that Quidditch match, I'll be having words, and I don't care if I am dead! I'll find a way to get there and cause bother somehow!" promised James.

**"Yeah," said Harry, thinking of his feeble Patronus and wishing it was stronger. **

"You'll be fine, Harry," said Lily. "You'll see."

**"The Dementors won't turn up again, Oliver. Dumbledore'd do his nut," said Fred confidently. **

They all laughed.

"That's true," chortled Remus.

"Brilliant way of of putting it!" exclaimed Sirius.

**"Well, let's hope not," said Wood. "Anyway - good work, everyone. Let's get back to the Tower - turn in early..." **

"Yes, you have an early night, Harry," said Lily.

"He's staying out with Ron, remember," said James. "He's letting him have a go on his Firebolt."

**"I'm staying out for a bit, Ron wants a go on the Firebolt," Harry told Wood, and while the rest of the team headed off to the changing rooms, Harry strode over to Ron, who vaulted the barrier to the stands and came to meet him. Madam Hooch had fallen asleep in her seat. **

**"Here you go," said Harry, handing Ron the Firebolt. **

**Ron, an expression of ecstasy on his face, mounted the broom and zoomed off into the gathering darkness while Harry walked around the edge of the pitch, watching him. **

James and Sirius grinned goofily at each other.

"You two are a pair of idiots, do you know that?" said Lily, though she was smiling.

"Yep, and we're damn proud of it!"

"Damn straight!"

**Night had fallen before Madam Hooch awoke with a start, told Harry and Ron off for not waking her, and insisted that they go back to the castle. **

They all laughed.

**Harry shouldered the Firebolt and he and Ron walked out of the shadowy stadium, discussing the Firebolt's superbly smooth action, its phenomenal acceleration and its pinpoint turning. They were halfway towards the castle when Harry, glancing to his left saw something that made his heart turn over - a pair of eyes gleaming out of the darkness. **

"Well, they are next to the Forest," said James, glancing at Lily's suddenly horrified face.

**Harry stopped dead, his heart banging against his ribs. **

**"What's the matter?" said Ron. **

**Harry pointed. Ron pulled out his wand and muttered, "_Lumos!_" **

**A beam of light fell across the grass, hit the bottom of a tree and illuminated its branches; there, crouching amongst the budding leaves, was Crookshanks. **

"Out for it's evening feed, no doubt," said Peter bitterly.

**"Get out of it!" Ron roared, and he stooped down and seized a stone lying on the grass, but before he could do anything else, Crookshanks had vanished with one swish of his long ginger tail. **

**"See?" Ron said furiously, chucking the stone down again. "She's still letting him wander about wherever he wants - probably washing down Scabbers with a couple of birds now ..." **

"Exactly," said Peter, nodding furiously.

"Hermione should really keep an eye on that cat ... it does seem to get around," said Remus, frowning slightly.

**Harry didn't say anything. He took a deep breath as relief seeped through him; he had been sure for a moment that those eyes had belonged to the Grim. They set off for the castle once more. Slightly ashamed of his moment of panic, Harry didn't say anything to Ron - nor did he look left or right until they had reached the well lit Entrance Hall. **

"That Divination woman's got my boy paranoid!" stormed Lily. "I want her to stop traumatizing my son!"

"He'll be fine, Lily," said James.

**Harry went down to breakfast next morning with the rest of the boys in his dormitory, all of whom seemed to think the Firebolt deserved a sort of guard of honour. **

They all burst out laughing.

"They're right, though," said James.

**As Harry entered the Great Hall, heads turned in the direction of the Firebolt, and there was a good deal of excited muttering. Harry saw, with enormous satisfaction, that the Slytherin team were all looking thunderstruck. **

"Ha ha!" roared James and Sirius together. "Take that, dungbrains!"

**"Did you see his face?" said Ron gleefully, looking back at Malfoy. "He can't believe it! This is brilliant!" **

Sirius crossed out something on his list, smiling in a satisfied sort of way.

**Wood, too, was basking in the reflected glory of the Firebolt. **

**"Put it here, Harry," he said, laying the broom in the middle of the table and carefully turning it so that its name faced upwards. People from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were soon coming over to look. Cedric Diggory came over to congratulate Harry on having acquired such a superb replacement for his Nimbus, and Percy's Ravenclaw girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, asked if she could actually hold the Firebolt. **

"As long as she doesn't damage it," said James darkly.

"Why are the Ravenclaws so impressed? They're playing Harry!" said Peter confused.

"Because they'll not be that bothered if they lose, because then Harry will be playing Slytherin with it! And then Gryffindor will be supported by everyone except the ugly Slytherins!" said James happily.

**"Now, now, Penny, no sabotage!" said Percy heartily, as she examined the Firebolt closely. "Penelope and I have got a bet on," he told the team. "Ten Galleons on the outcome of the match!" **

**Penelope put the Firebolt down again, thanked Harry and went back to her table. **

**"Harry - make sure you win," said Percy in an urgent whisper. "I don't have ten Galleons. **

"So no pressure Harry!" said Lily sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know," agreed James. "I mean, first McGonagall, now Prefect boy! Leave him alone! He'll be fine without all this crap you're giving him!"

**Yes, I'm coming, Penny!" And he bustled off to join her in a piece of toast. **

"Oooh, how romantic," cooed Sirius in a sickly sweet, mocking voice.

**"Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" said a cold, drawling voice. **

"No one invited you, Malfoy!" said James coolly.

**Draco Malfoy had arrived for a closer look, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him. **

"Well, he couldn't forget his little boyfriends, could he?" mocked Sirius.

"Yeah, he uses them just in case his mouth gets the better of him and he ends up being punched," said James.

**"Yeah, reckon so," said Harry casually. **

**"Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?" said Malfoy, eyes glittering maliciously. "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute - in case you get too near a Dementor." **

"You're just jealous," said Lily.

"Damn right, he is!" said James gleefully. "But no matter how good the broom is, Malfoy will never be a good player on it!"

**Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. **

**"Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy," said Harry. "Then it could catch the Snitch for you." **

They all laughed hysterically.

**The Gryffindor team laughed loudly. Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed, and he stalked away. They watched him rejoin the rest of the Slytherin team, who put their heads together, no doubt asking Malfoy whether Harry's broom really was a Firebolt. **

"Of course it's a real one!" exclaimed Sirius. "Why would everyone be so bothered about it if it wasn't!"

**At a quarter to eleven, the Gryffindor team set off for the changing rooms. The weather couldn't have been more different from their match against Hufflepuff. **

"Good," said Lily thankfully.

**It was a clear, cool day, with a very light breeze; there would be no visibility problems this time, and Harry, though nervous, was starting to feel the excitement only a Quidditch match could bring. **

James smiled like a big kid and shuddered excitedly.

**They could hear the rest of the school moving into the stadium beyond. Harry took off is black school robes, removed his wand from his pocket, and stuck it inside the T-shirt he was going to wear under his Quidditch robes. He only hoped he wouldn't need it. **

"We're hoping, as well, Harry," said James. "Positive waves coming your way!"

"What if they do come, though," said Lily anxiously.

"Don't send any negative waves! They'll disturb the positive ones!"

**He wondered suddenly whether Professor Lupin was in the crowd, watching. **

"Of course I'll be there, Harry!" said Remus cheerfully. "I love a good Quidditch match!"

**"You know what we've got to do," said Wood, as they prepared to leave the changing rooms. "If we lose the match, we're out of the running. Just - just fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we'll be OK!" **

"Damn straight!" said James and Sirius together.

"Good luck, guys!" said Remus.

**They walked out onto the pitch to tumultuous applause. The Ravenclaw team, dressed in blue, were already standing in the middle of the pitch. Their, Seeker Cho Chang, was the only girl in their team. She was shorter than Harry by about a head, and Harry couldn't help noticing, nervous as he was, that she was extremely pretty. **

Lily giggled.

"No! No, Harry!" exclaimed James. "They ruin your lives! I've fancied your mother for bloody ages, and look what I've had to do to get her to even talk to me in a civilised way!"

"He's right, kid," said Sirius. "They'll just break your hearts. They can do that."

**She smiled at Harry as the teams faced each other behind their captains, and he felt a slight jolt in the region of his stomach that he didn't think had anything to do with nerves. **

"He's hooked," said James pityingly. "He's doomed."

"Damn straight," said Sirius sorrowfully.

Lily giggled again. "I think it's cute. His first crush."

"You were my first crush, and look where that ended up ... I'm gonna marry you! You'll break my heart every day!" said James in a self pitying tone.

Lily smiled sweetly at him.

**"Wood, Davies, shake hands," Madam Hooch said briskly, and Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw captain. **

**"Mount your brooms ... on my whistle ... three - two - one -" **

James rubbed his hands excitedly, and made himself comfortable.

**Harry kicked off into the air and the Firebolt zoomed higher and faster than any other broom; he soared around the stadium and began squinting around for the Snitch, listening all the while to the commentary, which was being provided by the Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan. **

"Meaning that it'll be as funny as ever," said Sirius, grinning.

"Not if Professor McGonagall can help it," said Remus warily.

They all shuddered.

**"They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt which Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to _Which Broomstick_, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship -" **

**"Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" interrupted Professor McGonagall's voice. **

They laughed.

**"Right you are, Professor - just giving a bit of background information. The Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and -" **

**"Jordan!" **

**"OK, OK, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor heading for goal ..." **

"Go, go!" urged James, as if he were there in the stands watching the match for real.

**Harry streaked past Katie in the opposite direction, gazing around for a glint of gold and noticing that Cho Chang was tailing him closely. She was undoubtedly a very good flier - she kept cutting across him, forcing him to change direction. **

"No doubt flashing a smile or two," said James coolly.

**"Show her your acceleration, Harry!" Fred yelled, as he whooshed past in pursuit of a Bludger that was aiming for Alicia. **

**Harry urged the Firebolt forward as they rounded the Ravenclaw goalposts and Cho fell behind. Just as Katie succeeded in scoring the first goal of the match, and the Gryffindor end of the pitch went wild, he saw it - the Snitch was close to the ground, flitting near one of the barriers. **

"Go, Harry! GO!" roared James.

The others cheered and whooped.

**Harry dived; Cho saw what he was doing and tore after him. Harry was speeding up, excitement flooding him; dives were his speciality. He was ten feet away - **

James was looking as if he was about to burst with excitement. He was actually dancing round, making twitchy movements whilst reading.

**Then a Bludger, hit by one of the Ravenclaw Beaters, came pelting out of nowhere; **

"DAMN IT!" cursed James loudly.

**Harry veered off course, avoiding it by an inch, and in those few, crucial seconds, the Snitch had vanished. **

**There was a great "Ooooooh" of disappointment from the Gryffindor supporters, but much applause for their Beater from the Ravenclaw end. George Weasley vented his feelings by hitting the second Bludger directly at the offending Beater, who was forced to roll right over in mid-air to avoid it. **

Remus laughed.

"Good one, George!" said Sirius.

"Damn straight!" said James.

**"Gryffindor lead be eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now. See it turn- Chang's Comet is just no match for it. The Firebolt's precision-balance is really noticeable in these long -" **

**"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!" **

They all shuddered.

**Ravenclaw were pulling back; they had now scored three goals, which put Gryffindor only fifty points ahead - if Cho got the Snitch before him, Ravenclaw would win. Harry dropped lower, narrowly avoiding a Ravenclaw Chaser, scanning the pitch frantically. A glint of gold, a flutter of tiny wings - the Snitch was circling the Gryffindor goal post ... **

"GO, HARRY!" screamed James.

**Harry accelerated, eyes fixed on the speck of gold ahead - but next second, Cho had appeared out of thin air, blocking him - **

"Knock her off the broom!" shouted Sirius.

**"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN!" Wood roared, as Harry swerved to avoid a collision. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!" **

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" said James and Sirius together.

**Harry turned and caught sight of Cho; she was grinning. **

"That shouldn't be allowed. Playful flirting in the middle of a Quidditch match!" said James. "You women - you know exactly how to get your way with us poor men!"

**Harry turned his Firebolt upwards and was soon twenty feet above the game. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cho following him ... she'd decided to mark him rather then search for the Snitch herself. Right then ... if she wanted to tail him, she'd have to take the consequences ... **

"Damn right!"

**He dived again, and Cho, thinking he'd seen the Snitch, tried to follow. **

"Fool," said James, with a grin.

**Harry pulled out of the dive very sharply, she hurtled downwards; he rose as fast as a bullet once more, and then saw it, for the third time: the Snitch was glittering way above the pitch at the Ravenclaw end. **

"GO BOY! GO!" roared James encouragingly.

The others cheered, clapped and whooped.

**He accelerated; so, many feet below, did Cho. He was winning, gaining on the snitch with every second - then - **

"Then what?" said James, slightly panicked. "What? What?"

**"Oh!" screamed Cho, pointing. **

**Distracted, Harry looked down. **

**Three Dementors, three tall, black, hooded Dementors, were looking up at him. **

"Oh my God!" said Lily.

"No! Not today! Not during the Quidditch match!" said James, eyes wide.

**He didn't stop to think. Plunging a hand down the neck of his robes, he whipped out his wand and roared,_ "Expecto Patronum!" _**

"That's it, Harry!" said Remus, "Now get to the ground, and you'll be safe!"

**Something silver white, something enormous, erupted from the end of his wand. He knew it had shot directly at the Dementors but didn't pause to watch; his mind still miraculously clear, he looked ahead - he was nearly there. **

"He's going for the Snitch!" said James, smiling broadly.

**He stretched out the hand still grasping his wand and just managed to close his fingers over the small, struggling Snitch. **

There was an explosion of cheering in the bedroom, hastily silenced by shushing sounds.

"You'll wake the parents!" hushed James worriedly. They all sat in silence listening for movements, but they heard nothing and breathed a sigh of relief.

**Madam Hooch's whistle sounded, Harry turned around in mid-air and saw six scarlet blurs bearing down on him. Next moment, the whole team were hugging him so hard he was nearly pulled off his broom. **

James and Sirius were beaming proudly.

Lily smiled at them, and at the book.

**Down below he could hear the roars of the Gryffindors in the crowd. **

**"That's my boy!" Wood kept yelling. Alicia, Angelina and Katie had all kissed Harry, and Fred had him in a grip so tight Harry felt as though his head would come off. **

They were all laughing with joy, as though they were there in the crowd with the others.

**In complete disarray, the team managed to make its way back to the ground. Harry got off his broom and looked up to see a gaggle of Gryffindor supporters sprinting onto the pitch, Ron in the lead. Before he knew it, he had been engulfed by the cheering crowd. **

"I've been there, and it's a wonderful feeling!" said James.

"Damn straight!"

**"Yes!" Ron yelled, yanking Harry's arm into the air. "Yes! Yes!" **

"Yes!" they all cheered.

**"Well done, Harry!" said Percy, looking delighted. "Ten Galleons for me! Must find Penelope, excuse me -" **

**"Good on you, Harry!" roared Seamus Finnigan. **

**"Ruddy brilliant!" boomed Hagrid over the heads if the milling Gryffindors. **

James and Sirius beamed around impressively.

**"That was quite some Patronus," said a voice in Harry's ear. **

"You are there, Remus!" said Lily.

"Of course he's there! He'd want to see my son at his finest hour!" roared James.

**Harry turned around to see Professor Lupin, who looked both shaken and pleased. **

**"The Dementors didn't affect me at all! Harry said excitedly. "I didn't feel a thing!" **

"I thought you could still feel them when you produced a Patronus?" said Sirius.

**"That would be because they - er - weren't Dementors," said Professor Lupin. "Come and see -" **

"Huh?" they all said.

**He led Harry out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the pitch. **

**"You gave Mr Malfoy quite a fright," said Lupin. **

"He didn't?" said James, a grin spreading across his face.

"He did," said Sirius, looking angry and amused at the same time.

"That little git!" cried Lily. "He could've caused Harry to fall off his broom again! Wait till I get my hands on the little sod ...!"

"I think that was the idea," said James, thoroughly amused, "but baby Malfoy's plan went a little bit wrong!"

**Harry stared. Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Marcus flint, the Slytherin team captain, all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes. **

They all roared with laughter.

**It looked as though Malfoy had been standing on Goyle's shoulders. Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall. **

"Yes, of all people to find them, I was praying she was the one!" said James, smiling broadly.

**"An unworthy trick!" she was shouting. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!" **

"BRILLIANT!" they all roared.

**If anything could have set the seal on Gryffindor's victory, it was this. Ron, who had fought his way through to Harry's side, doubled up with laughter as they watched Malfoy fighting to extricate himself from the robe, Goyle's head stuck inside it. **

They were all laughing hysterically again.

**"Come on, Harry!" said George, fighting his way over. "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!" **

**"Right," said Harry, and feeling happier then he had done in ages, he and the rest of the team led the way, still in their scarlet robes, out of the stadium and back up to the castle. **

"And it'll be one bloody good party!" cried James and Sirius together.

"Damn straight," said the others.

**It felt as though they had already won the Quidditch Cup; the party went on all day and well into the night. Fred and George Weasley disappeared for a couple of hours and returned with armfuls of bottles of Butterbeer, pumpkin fizz and several bags full of Honeydukes sweets. **

"They've used the map well, then," said Remus amused.

**"How did you do that?" squealed Angelina Johnson, as George started throwing Peppermint Toads into the crowd. **

**"With a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," Fred muttered in Harry's ear. **

They all stood up proudly and said solemnly, "DAMN STRAIGHT!"

**Only one person wasn't joining in the festivities. Hermione, incredibly, was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book entitled _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles._ Harry broke away from the table where Fred and George had started juggling Butterbeer bottles, and went over to her. **

Lily smiled, "That's my boy, you go cheer her up!"

**"Did you even come to the match?" he asked her. **

**"Of course I did," said Hermione, in a strangely high-pitched voice, not looking up. "And I'm very glad we won, and I think you did really well, but I need to read this by Monday." **

"So do it tomorrow, which will be Sunday to you," said James, as though it was hard to work that one out.

"Exactly, unless she's planned something else for Sunday," said Remus.

"Yeah, she's probably got a couple of charts and about three essays set for tomorrow," said Sirius, shaking his head.

"She's crazy," said James.

**"Come on, Hermione, come and have some food," Harry said, looking over at Ron and wondering whether he was in a good enough mood to bury the hatchet. **

"Probably not," said James. "He can hold a grudge quite well."

**"I can't, Harry, I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!" said Hermione, now sounding slightly hysterical. "Anyway ..." she glanced over at Ron, too. "He doesn't want me to join in." **

**There was no arguing with this, as Ron chose that moment to say loudly, "If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of these Fudge Flies, he used to really like them -" **

"Well times," said Remus bracingly.

**Hermione burst into tears. Before Harry could say or do anything, she had tucked the enormous book under her arm, and, still sobbing, run towards the staircase to the girls' dormitories and out of sight. **

"The strain's finally overpowering her," said James.

**"Can't you give her a break?" Harry asked Ron quietly. **

**"No," said Ron flatly. "If she just acted like she was sorry - but she'll never admit she's wrong, Hermione. She's still acting like Scabbers has gone on holiday or something." **

"Nope, I don't think she's acting like that," said Remus. "She's just trying to prove that she's in the right, like she's used to."

**The Gryffindor party only ended when Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing-gown and hair-net at one in the morning, to insist that they all went to bed. Harry and Ron climbed the stairs to their dormitory, still discussing the match. At last, exhausted, Harry climbed into bed, twitched the hangings of his four-poster shut to block out a ray of moonlight, lay back and felt himself almost instantly drifting off to sleep ... **

Lily smiled satisfied.

James looked at her and beamed.

**He had a very strange dream. He was walking through a forest, his Firebolt over his shoulder, following something silvery white. It was winding its way through the trees ahead, and he could only catch glimpses of it between the leaves. Anxious to catch up with it, he sped up, but as he moved faster, so did his quarry. Harry broke into a run and ahead, he heard hooves gathering speed. Now he was running flat out, and ahead he could hear galloping. Then he turned a corner into a clearing and - **

"What?" said James, looking down at the book, bewildered.

"What?" said the others.

"It's just stopped," said James.

"Well read on, then you'll find out what it is," said Remus.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **

Lily gasped in horror! "What's the matter? What is it?"

Sirius and Remus were on their knees, looks of anxiety on their faces.

Peter was cowering in a corner, hands covering his eyes.

**Harry woke as suddenly as though he'd been hit in the face. Disorientated in the total darkness, he fumbled with his hangings - he could hear movements around him, and Seamus Finnigan's voice from the other side of the room. **

**"What's going on?" **

"An excellent question!" they all said.

**Harry thought he heard the dormitory door slam. At last finding the divide in his curtains, he ripped them back, and at the same moment, Dean Thomas lit his lamp. **

**Ron was sitting up in bed, the hangings torn from one side, a look of the utmost terror on his face. **

"Oh my God, what the hell happened to him!" said James, shocked.

"I hope he's OK," said Sirius.

"He was probably having a bad dream," said Peter.

"Possibly, but not even I make that much noise from dreaming," said Sirius.

"True," said James.

**"Black! Sirius Black! With a knife!" **

There was a dead silence, in which every face turned towards Sirius, who blanched, and looked instantly terrified.

**_"What?"_ **

**"Here! Just now! Slashed the curtains! Woke me up!" **

Lily looked at Sirius, an expression of worry, fear and fury all over her face.

"You're in the room my son sleeps with a knife!"

James gripped Sirius's shoulder, and tried to smile at everyone else.

"My friend would never hurt anyone in that room," said James. "He's bought Harry a Firebolt, for God's sake, and there was nothing wrong with that!"

**"You sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?" said Dean. **

**"Look at the curtains! I tell you, he was here!" **

"Why would he be in their room with a knife?" screeched Lily. "I mean, fair enough, go into the bedroom for a chat in the dead of night. I can understand that, a murderer, anyone would. But the knife! What's with the knife?"

"It's to get past ... the ... the ... Dementors," said James lamely. He liked being friendly with Sirius, because it was painful to be his enemy. Plus, he really didn't believe that Sirius was out to hurt Harry - he could have done that with the broomstick.

**They all scrambled out of bed; Harry reached the dormitory door first, and they sprinted back down the staircase. Doors opened behind them, and sleepy voices called after them. **

**"Who shouted?" **

**"What're you doing?" **

**The common room was lit by the glow of the dying fire, still littered with debris from the party. It was deserted. **

**"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?" **

"How the hell did you get into the common room?"said Remus.

Sirius shrugged. He was white and shaking again. He looked at James with pleading, apologetic eyes.

**"I'm telling you, I saw him!" **

**"What's all the noise?" **

**"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!" **

**A few of the girls had come down their staircase, pulling on dressing-gowns and yawning. Boys, too, were reappearing. **

**"Excellent, are we carrying on?" said Fred Weasley brightly. **

"That's what we would say, were we in his shoes," said Remus fondly.

Lily glared at him. She then glared at Sirius, and tried to control her breathing, but couldn't quite manage it.

"Calm down, Lily," said James. "I've known him longer than anyone. I know better than his own mother does. Please, trust me. He would never hurt Harry. I know he wouldn't. If he did, I'd kill him myself."

"And I'd let him," said Sirius.

**"Everyone back upstairs!" said Percy, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pyjamas as he spoke. **

"Prefect boy's not gonna do much ... it'd be to much bother for him!" snorted James.

**"Perce - Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!" **

**The common room went very still. **

**"Nonsense!" said Percy, looking startled. "You had too much to eat, Ron - had a nightmare -" **

**"I'm telling you -" **

"Go and look at his hangings!" said James angrily.

Lily looked at him, confused.

"Sorry, but, he's basically calling Ron a liar ... he's not lying ... if he says Sirius was there, he was there ... but he was probably there for some other reason ..."

"You're making no sense, James," said Remus.

"Nothing unusual, then," said Lily sarcastically.

**"Now, really, enough's enough!" **

They all shuddered and muttered, "McGonagall."

**Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around. **

**"I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!" **

They all laughed.

"Ha ha!" cheered James. "The Head Boy's getting knacked!"

**"I certainly didn't authorise this, Professor!" said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare -" **

**"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. **

"Yeah!" they all yelled.

Anyone watching them would have thought it comic ... one minute they didn't want to believe that Sirius had gone into the room ... now they wanted everyone to believe that he was there!

**"PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!" **

**Professor McGonagall stared at him. **

They all shivered.

**"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have got through the portrait hole?" **

"He had the passwords," said James.

"How on earth did he get those?" said Remus, frowning at him.

"I might have overheard someone," said Sirius.

Lily snorted.

James looked at her angrily.

**"Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan picture. "Ask him if he saw -" **

"If he did let you in, he's the worst guardian for the tower there has ever been!" said Remus fairly.

Sirius looked at him hotly.

"Well, you are a mass murderer to them," said James.

"I suppose ... it's just getting annoying!"

"Well, you shouldn't do stupid things like this to speak to Harry," said Lily coolly. "A knife? I still can't get over that!"

"Maybe the knife was for getting past the Dementors ... I mean, it might have been how he escaped Azkaban ..."

"Never thought of that, Remus ... interesting ..." pondered James.

Peter looked extremely tense through this, and looked at Sirius fearfully.

**Glaring suspiciously at Ron, Professor McGonagall pushed the portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with baited breath. **

**"Sir Cadogan, did you let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?" **

**"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan. **

They all said exasperatedly, "You believe him now?"

**There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room. **

Perhaps it was because they were all so used to being friends and that the prospect of falling out over the same subject again seemed too much to bear, that they seemed to find this very strange.

"But why would Sirius try and get Harry inside the castle?" said Remus suddenly. "I mean, he's not stupid. He'd wait for him to be outside ... alone, preferably ..."

"Maybe he's being chased by someone else as well as Dementors, and he has to tell Harry what he's really like before he goes," said James. "It's what I would do in the dormitory."

"No, I was thinking that another reason, other than killing Harry has to be the reason why he's there," said Remus.

Peter's breathing increased rapidly. Remus looked at him, slightly suspicious, and very concerned.

"You OK, Peter? You want a drink or something?"

"Y-y-y-yes, t-that would b-be nice, R-Remus," squeaked Peter faintly.

**"You - you did?" said Professor McGonagall. "but - but the password!" **

**"He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! **

"How the hell did you get those?" said James.

Sirius shrugged.

**Read 'em off a little piece of paper!" **

**Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk. **

**"Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?" **

"Oh, my God," said James, shaking his head. "Neville is sure as hell gonna get it."

**There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville Longbottom, trembling from head to fluffy-slippered toes, raised his hand slowly into the air. **

"Brave guy," said Sirius solemnly.

They all nodded in agreement, and sat in a moment of silence for him.

"That's the end of the chapter," said James, holding out the book, that Remus took off him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Still ain't mine.**

**Beta: loonygrl90**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

**SNAPE'S GRUDGE **

"Very sad that Snape has a lifetime grudge against me," said James.

"Well, you deserve it," said Lily.

"But Harry doesn't," said James. "I wouldn't hold a grudge against his kid. Only Malfoy's, and that's only because he annoys Harry!"

"And you're not biased at all," said Lily sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

**No one in Gryffindor Tower slept that night. **

"Sorry," muttered Sirius. He bowed his head again.

James gripped his shoulder and shook it, comforting him.

Lily looked at Sirius; she didn't trust him, but she didn't think he'd kill Harry, either.

**They knew that the castle was being searched again, and the whole house stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Black had been caught. **

"Nope, he'll be long gone," said Remus.

**Professor McGonagall came back at dawn, to tell them that he had again escaped. **

**Everywhere they went next day they saw signs of tighter security; Professor Flitwick could be seen teaching the front doors to recognise a large picture of Sirius Black; **

"Just as long as it's a good one," said Sirius, in an attempt to keep things friendly.

There were some weak chuckles, but they sounded strained.

**Filch was suddenly bustling up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes. **

"Crazy," they all said.

**Sir Cadogan had been sacked. His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back. **

"Oh, good," said Lily, sounding relieved.

**She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had only agreed to return to her job on condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her. **

"There's nice for the Gryffindors," said Sirius. "A bunch of trolls outside their common room!"

**They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs. **

They all chuckled weakly.

**Harry couldn't help noticing that the statue of the one-eyes witch on the third floor remained unguarded and unblocked. **

"And you can get that thought right out of your head this instant, young man!" said James sternly. "Yes, Sirius knows about it, but he's not about to run in and kill you! No need for you to stop yourself from going to Hogsmeade!"

"Damn straight!" said Sirius.

**It seemed that Fred and George had been right in thinking that they - and now Harry, Ron and Hermione - were the only ones who knew about the hidden passageway within it. **

**"D'you reckon we should tell someone?" Harry asked Ron. **

"NO!" said Sirius, Remus and James together.

**"We know he's not coming in through Honeydukes," said Ron dismissively. "We'd've heard if the shop had been broken into." **

**Harry was glad Ron took this view. If the one-eyed witch was boarded up too, he would never be able to go into Hogsmeade again. **

"Exactly," said Remus, Sirius and James again. "No point in telling at all!"

Lily looked at them with a bemused expression, and shook her head.

**Ron had become an instant celebrity. For the first time in his life, people were paying more attention to him than to Harry, **

"That'll please both of them," said Remus, with a small smile playing across his face.

**and it was clear that Ron was rather enjoying the experience. Though still severely shaken by the night's events, he was happy to tell anyone who asked, what had happened, with a wealth of detail. **

**"... I was asleep, and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was this draft ... I woke up and one side of the hangings on my bed had been pulled down ... I rolled over ... and I saw him standing over me ... like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair ... holding this great long knife, must've been twelve inches ... and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and then I yelled, and he _scampered_." **

Remus frowned and looked at Peter.

**"Why, though?" Ron added to Harry, as the group of second-year girls who had been listening to his chilling tale departed. "Why did he scamper?" **

"Because he doesn't want to kill Harry or his friends," said James.

Remus silently agreed, but Sirius was definitely there for some reason, and it must have been for a murderous reason, or he wouldn't have had the knife ...

**Harry had been wondering the same thing. Why had Black, having got the wrong bed, not silenced Ron and proceeded to Harry? **

"Exactly!" said James satisfied.

Lily looked happier, and seemed to adopt a softened expression. She was certainly scowling less at Sirius now.

**Black had proved twelve years ago that he didn't mind murdering innocent people, and this time he had been facing five unarmed boys, four of whom were asleep. **

Lily looked at Sirius, who's shoulders were shuddering again.

"Hey, mate, don't get upset," said James. "We don't think it was you!"

"Harry does," sobbed Sirius. "It's horrible that he thinks I'm like that!"

**"He must've known he'd have a job getting back out of the castle once you'd yelled and woken people up," said Harry thoughtfully. "He'd've had to kill the whole house to get back through the portrait hole ...then he would've met the teachers ..." **

"Imagine meeting McGonagall in a situation like that," said James, shuddering.

"Why have you put that image in my head?" said Remus, as though this was a cruel thing for his friend to do to him.

"Because it was in my head, and I thought I should share it."

"Thanks, James. You're a true friend," replied Remus sarcastically.

**Neville was in total disgrace. Professor McGonagall was so furious with him she had banned him from all future Hogsmeade visits, given him a detention, and forbidden anyone to give him the password into the Tower. **

They were all shuddering horribly.

"I don't envy you Neville, but you certainly have all of our pity," said James.

They all nodded solemnly.

**Poor Neville was forced to wait outside the common room every night for somebody to let him in, while the security trolls leered unpleasantly at him. None of these punishments, however, came close to matching the one his grandmother had in store for him. **

"A weeks worth of detention with McGonagall," said Sirius.

"A months worth of detentions with McGonagall," said James.

"Living with McGonagall," said Peter.

"A Howler," said Remus.

"A ... yeah, a Howler! They're horrible things!" said James.

Two days after Black's break-in, she sent Neville the very worst thing a Hogwarts student could receive over breakfast - a Howler.

Remus beamed smugly at everyone else.

"Poor guy," said Lily sadly.

**The school owls swooped into the Great Hall, carrying the post as usual, and Neville choked as a huge barn owl landed in front of him, a scarlet envelope clutched in its beak. Harry and Ron, who were sitting opposite him, recognised the letter as a Howler at once - Ron had got one from his mother the year before. **

"Because he's a very naughty boy," said Sirius in his squeaky voice.

"And we're damn proud of you, Ron!" said James.

**"Run for it, Neville," Ron advised. **

**Neville didn't need telling twice. **

"I bet he didn't!" they all said together.

**He seized the envelope and, holding it before him like a bomb, sprinted out of the hall, while the Slytherin table exploded with laughter at the sight of him. **

"Shut up, you load of trolls!" James spat angrily.

**They heard the Howler go off in the Entrance Hall - Neville's grandmother's voice, magically magnified to a hundred times its usual volume, shrieking about how he had brought shame on the whole family. **

"That's a bit harsh," said Lily worriedly. "I wouldn't go that far."

"It was a simple mistake," said Sirius, his insides squirming with guilt.

**Harry was too busy feeling sorry for Neville to notice immediately that he had a letter, too. Hedwig got his attention by nipping him sharply on the wrist. **

**"Ouch! Oh - thanks, Hedwig ..." **

"I wonder what he's got there, then," said James fondly.

**Harry tore open the envelope while Hedwig helped herself to some of Neville's cornflakes. The note inside said: **

_**Dear Harry and Ron, **_

_**How about having tea with me this evening round six? I'll come and collect you from the castle. WAIT FOR ME IN THE ENTRANCE HALL, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED OUT ON YOUR OWN. **_

_**Cheers. **_

_**Hagrid **_

"That's nice, and he's gonna come an meet them as well," said Lily approvingly.

"He doesn't need to, though," said James.

"But he's thinking of Harry's welfare," said Sirius.

**"He probably wants to hear all about Black!" said Ron. **

**So at six o'clock that evening, Harry and Ron left Gryffindor Tower, passed the security trolls at a run, and headed down to the Entrance Hall. **

**Hagrid was already waiting for them. **

Lily beamed.

**"All right, Hagrid!" said Ron. "S'pose you want to hear about Saturday night, do you?" **

**"I've already heard abou' it," said Hagrid, opening the front door and leading them outside. **

**"Oh," said Ron, looking slightly put out. **

"Hmmm," said James curiously. "Wonder what he wants. then."

"He's their friend! He's just gonna have a friendly chat with them!"

**The first thing they saw on entering Hagrid's cabin was Buckbeak, who was stretched on top of Hagrid's patchwork quilt, his enormous wings folded tight to his body, enjoying a large plate of dead ferrets. Averting his eyes from this unpleasant sight, Harry saw a gigantic, hairy brown suit and a very horrible yellow and orange tie from the top of Hagrid's wardrobe door. **

"I'm sorry, one Christmas, we're buying him a new tie," said Remus. "He can't wear that horrid thing for the rest of his life!"

**"What are they for, Hagrid?" said Harry. **

**"Buckbeak's case against the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures," said Hagrid. "This Friday. Him an' me'll be goin' down ter London together. I've booked two beds on the Knight Bus ..." **

**Harry felt a nasty pang of guilt. **

"Oh, god, yeah!" said James, his hand springing to his mouth. "They promised to help him get a case for Buckbeak! They've forgotten to help him!"

**He had completely forgotten that Buckbeak's trial was so near, and judging by the uneasy look on Ron's face, he had, too. They had also forgotten their promise about helping him prepare Buckbeak's defence; the arrival of the Firebolt had driven it clean out of their minds. **

**Hagrid poured them tea and offered them a plate of Bath buns, but they knew better than to accept; they had had too much experience of Hagrid's cooking. **

"True," they all agreed, nodding.

**"I got somethin' ter discuss with you two," said Hagrid, sitting himself between them and looking uncharacteristically serious. **

**"What?" said Harry. **

**"Hermione," said Hagrid. **

**"What about her," said Ron. **

**"She's in a righ' state, that's what. She's bin comin' down ter visit me a lot since Christmas. Bin feelin' lonely. Firs' yeh weren' talking to her because o' the Firebolt, now yer not talkin' to her because her cat -" **

**"- ate Scabbers!" Ron interjected angrily. **

"Though, it is a natural thing for cats to do such things," said Remus fairly.

Peter looked at him angrily.

**"Because her cat acted like all cats do," Hagrid continued doggedly. "She's cried a fair few times, yeh know. Goin' through a rough time at the moment. Bitten off more'n she can chew, if yeh ask me, all the work she's tryin' ter do. Still found time ter help me with Buckbeak's case, mind ... She's found some really good stuff fer me ... reckon he'll stand a good chance now ..." **

**"Hagrid, we should've helped as well - sorry -" Harry began awkwardly. **

**"I'm not blamin' yeh!" said Hagrid, waving Harry's apology aside. **

James smiled. He was glad that Harry at least tried to apologise for his thoughtlessness.

**"Gawd knows yeh've had enough ter be gettin' on with, I've seen yeh practisin' Quidditch ev'ry hour o' the day an' night - but I gotta tell yeh, I thought you two'd value yer friend more'n broomsticks or rats. Tha's all." **

"Ooooh," said James wincing. "Harsh, but wise words, Hagrid."

"I never knew that he thought in such ways ... or that he realised that he thought in such ways ..." said Remus thoughtfully.

**Harry and Ron exchanged uncomfortable looks. **

**"Really upset she was, when Black nearly stabbed yeh, Ron. She's got her heart in the right place, Hermione has, an' you two not talkin' to her -" **

**"If she'd just get rid of that cat, I'd speak to her again!" Ron said angrily. "But she's still sticking up for it! It's a maniac, and she won't hear a word against it!" **

**"Ah, well, people can be a bit stupid abou' their pets," said Hagrid wisely. **

"You'd know," they all said.

"God, I don't think even Hagrid could have kept track of how many pets he's had," said Sirius.

"I bet he could," argued James. "He probably remembers all their names and habits as well."

**Behind him, Buckbeak spat a few ferret bones onto Hagrid's pillow. **

**They spent the rest of their visit discussing Gryffindor's improved chances for the Quidditch Cup. At nine o'clock, Hagrid walked them back up to the castle. **

**A large group of people was bunched around the notice-board when they returned to the common room. **

**"Hogsmeade, next weekend!" said Ron, craning over the heads to read the new notice. "What d'you reckon?" he added quietly to Harry, as they went to sit down. **

"Yeah ... I hope you meet Malfoy ... what a shock he'll get when he sees him in the village without permission!" said Sirius.

"I hope he doesn't, 'cos he'll run off and tell dear ol' Snapey the minute he sees him!" said James.

**"Well, Filch hasn't done anything about the passage into Honeydukes ..." Harry said, even more quietly. **

**"Harry!" said a voice in his right ear. Harry started and looked around at Hermione, who was sitting at the table right behind them and clearing a space in the wall of books that had been hiding her. **

**"Harry, if you go into Hogsmeade again ... I'll tell Professor McGonagall about that map!" said Hermione. **

She wouldn't," said James confidently.

He looked around.

"Wouldn't she?" he added, as if in need of assurance.

"Well ... she's certainly not herself, so who knows," said Remus.

**"Can you hear someone talking, Harry?" growled Ron, not looking at Hermione. **

**"Ron, how can you let him go with you? After what Sirius Black nearly did to you! I mean it, I'll tell -" **

"What a telly-tale!" huffed Sirius.

**"So now you're trying to get Harry expelled!" said Ron furiously. "Haven't you done enough damage this year?" **

**Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but with a soft hiss, Crookshanks leapt onto her lap. Hermione took one frightened look at the expression on Ron's face, **

"Which won't be attractive," said Sirius.

**gathered Crookshanks up and hurried away towards the girls' dormitories. **

**"So how about it?" Ron said to Harry, as though there had been no interruption. "Come on, last time we went you didn't see anything. You haven't even been inside Zonko's yet!" **

James and Sirius gasped in a way that made it clear that they thought that this was a crime against humanity.

**Harry looked around to check that Hermione was still well out of earshot. **

**"OK," he said. **

"That's my boy!" cheered James.

**"But I'm taking the Invisibility Cloak this time." **

"Malfoy won't see him, then," said Remus.

**On Saturday morning, Harry packed up his Invisibility Cloak in his bag, slipped the Marauder's Map into his pocket and went down to breakfast with everyone else. Hermione kept shooting suspicious looks down the table at him, but he avoided her eye, and was careful to let her see him walking back up the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall as everyone else proceeded to the front doors. **

"But he's gonna have to go that way anyway to get the the statue!" said James.

**"Bye!" Harry called to Ron. "See you when you get back!" **

**Ron grinned and winked. **

**Harry hurried up to the third floor, slipping the Marauder's Map out of his pocket as he went. Crouching behind the one-eyed witch, he smoothed it out. A tiny dot was moving in his direction. Harry squinted at it. The minuscule writing next to it read "Neville Longbottom". **

**Harry quickly pulled out his wand, muttered "_Dissendium!_" and shoved his bag into the statue, but before he could climb in himself, Neville came round the corner. **

"Goddamn it!" cursed the boys.

**"Harry! I forgot you weren't going to Hogsmeade either!" **

**"Hi, Neville," said Harry, moving swiftly away from the statue and pushing the map into his pocket. "What are you up to?" **

**"Nothing," shrugged Neville. "Want a game of Exploding Snap?" **

"No! He wants you to leave him alone so he can get into Hogsmeade!" said Remus.

**"Er - not now - I was going to go to the library and do that vampire essay for Lupin -" **

**"I'll come with you!" said Neville brightly. "I haven't done it either!" **

**"Er - hang on - yeah, I forgot, I finished it last night!" **

"I hope you're not lying!" said Lily severely.

"Course he is!" said James.

**"Brilliant, you can help me!" said Neville, his round face anxious. "I don't understand that thing about the garlic at all - do they have to eat it, or -" **

**Neville broke off with a small gasp, looking over Harry's shoulder. **

**It was Snape. **

"Ugh - go away Snivellus!" snarled Sirius. "Go and make your stupid potions!"

**Neville took a quick step behind Harry. **

**"And what are you two doing here?" said Snape, coming to a halt and looking from one to the other. "An odd place to meet -" **

**To Harry's immense disquiet, Snape's black eyes flicked to the doorways on either side of them, and then to the one-eyed witch. **

**"We're not - meeting here," said Harry. "We just - met here." **

"And that makes so much sense," said Remus sarcastically.

"It probably does to Snape," said James.

**"Indeed?" said Snape. "You have a habit of turning up in unexpected places, Potter, and you are rarely there for no reason ... I suggest the pair of you return to Gryffindor Tower, where you belong." **

**Harry and Neville set off without another word. **

"Just make sure you stick your tongue out at him when he's not looking," said Sirius.

**As they turned the corner, Harry looked back. **

"Ha ha!" cheered Sirius. "He's actually going to do it."

**Snape was running one of his hands over the one-eyed witch's head, examining it closely. **

**Harry managed to shake Neville off at the Fat Lady by telling him the password, then pretending he'd left his vampire essay in the library and doubling back. Once out of sight of the security trolls, he pulled out the map again and held it close to his nose. **

"Buzz off, Snape!" said James angrily. "Harry's trying to get to Hogsmeade!"

**The third-floor corridor seemed to be deserted. Harry scanned the map carefully and saw, with a leap of relief, that the tiny dot labelled "Severus Snape" was now back in its office. **

"Because he's got no friends," said James.

"No change there, then," said Sirius.

Peter burst out laughing. Lily and Remus didn't laugh, however.

**He sprinted back to the one-eyed witch, opened her hump, heaved himself inside and slid down to meet his bag at the bottom of the stone chute. He wiped the Marauder's Map blank again, then set off at a run. **

"WOO-HOO!" they all cheered.

"Harry's off to Hogsmeade!" said Sirius. "I just hope that nothing else goes wrong."

"Me too," said James.

**Harry, completely hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak, emerged into the sunlight outside Honeydukes and prodded Ron in the back. **

**"It's me," he muttered. **

**"What kept you?" Ron hissed. **

"Who else but Snape, of course!" said Sirius bitterly.

**"Snape was hanging around ..." **

**They set off up the High Street. **

**"Where are you?" Ron kept muttering out of the corner of his mouth. "Are you still there? This feels weird ..." **

"Remember when we were confusing McGonagall in Hogsmeade with the Cloak?" said James, grinning.

"Yeah, we kept swapping! We would go under the Cloak in turns, so every time McGonagall saw us, it was a different person under the Cloak!" said Sirius, chuckling as he spoke.

"She kept shouting at us, and telling us off, but the one she usually addressed was the one who quickly went under the Cloak!" said Remus, and they all burst out into fits of laughter.

**They went to the Post Office; Ron pretended to be checking the price of an owl to Bill in Egypt so that Harry could have a good look around. **

"As you do," said Lily. "When you think about it, owls are really clever! I mean, they always find their masters! It's amazing how they do it!"

The others looked at her as though she was nuts.

**The owls sat hooting softly down at him, at least three hundred of them; from Great Greys right down to tiny little Scops owls ("Local Deliveries only") which were so small they could have sat in the palm of Harry's hand. **

"Awww, I like those weeny owls!" cooed Lily, while the boys rolled their eyes.

**Then they visited Zonko's, which was so packed with students Harry had to exercise great care not to tread on anyone and cause a panic. There were jokes and tricks to fulfil even Fred and George's wildest dreams; **

"And these two idiots," muttered Remus.

James and Sirius smiled stupidly and goofily in what they thought was their own loveable way.

**Harry gave Ron whispered orders and passed him some gold from under the cloak. **

"And he's actually gonna waste some of his money in that stupid shop!" scorned Lily.

"Course he is! I'm proud of you, son!" said James, drawing himself up.

**They left Zonko's with their money bags considerably lighter than the had been on entering, but their pockets bulging with Dungbombs, Hiccough Sweets, Frog Spawn Soap and a Nose-Biting Teacup apiece. **

"All to be used in a night's work," said Sirius, scribbling on his list.

"Sirius, Sirius," said James. "We don't have these things, Harry does."

"Oh yeah, we're here, and they're in there ..." said Sirius stupidly.

**The day was fine and breezy, and neither of them felt like staying indoors, so they walked past the Three Broomsticks and climbed a slope to visit the Shrieking Shack, the most haunted dwelling in Britain. It stood a little way above the rest of the village, and even in daylight was slightly creepy, with its boarded windows and dank overgrown garden. **

"But how can they say it's haunted now?" said Lily. "I thought you were hidden there ... that's where the noise comes from now, but it'll've been silent for years!"

Remus shrugged.

**"Even the Hogwarts ghosts avoid it," said Ron as they leaned on the fence, looking up at it. "I asked Nearly Headless Nick ... he says he's heard a very rough crowd live here. No one can get in. **

"We can," said the boys.

"Yes, we can, can't we," said Remus, looking suddenly at Sirius as if he'd realised something.

**Fred and George tried, obviously, but all the entrances are sealed shut ..." **

**Harry, feeling hot from their climb, was just considering taking off the Cloak for a few minutes, when they heard voices nearby. **

"Never take your Cloak off when you're somewhere you're not supposed to be," said James. "Very important."

**Someone was climbing towards the house from the other side of the hill; moments later, Malfoy had appeared, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle. **

"Why am I not liking this," said Lily.

"Because Harry's in an Invisibility Cloak in a place where Malfoy is, and the temptation to throw something at him will be hard to quash," said James, matter-of-factly.

"That's it," said Lily squirming.

**"... should have an owl from Father any time now. **

Sirius got out his list again, and got ready to write.

**He had to go to the hearing to tell them about my arm ... about how I couldn't use it for three months ..." **

"About how you pretended that you couldn't use it for three months," said Remus angrily.

Peter nodded frantically.

Sirius was scribbling away.

**Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. **

**"I really wish I could hear that great hairy moron trying to defend himself ... 'There's no 'arm in 'im, 'onest -' **

James's hands were clenched into fists, and his face was reddening with anger.

**... that Hippogriff's as good as dead -" **

**Malfoy suddenly caught sight of Ron. His pale face split in a malevolent grin. **

**"What are you doing, Weasley?" **

"He's just looking at a building you'd never go near because you'd pee your pants if you even went past the gate," said James.

**Malfoy looked up at the crumbling house behind Ron. **

**"Suppose you'd love to live here, wouldn't you, Weasley? **

"Would you like to, Malfoy?" said Sirius.

**Dreaming about having your own bedroom? I heard your family all sleep in one room - is that true?" **

Remus was now shaking with anger, alongside Sirius and James.

"I can't wait 'til I have my first lesson with that little git," he said longingly.

**Harry seized the back of Ron's robes to stop him leaping on Malfoy. **

**"Leave him to me," he hissed in Ron's ear. **

**The opportunity was too perfect to miss. **

"That's my boy!" said James proudly, grinning from ear to ear.

Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes.

**Harry crept silently around behind Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, bent down and scooped a large handful of mud out of the path. **

The boys all looked at each other and grinned the same mischievous, evil grins.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said James to Sirius.

"Almost certainly," he replied, his grin widening.

Lily huffed and shook her head, muttering, "Idiots!"

**"We were just discussing your friend Hagrid," Malfoy said to Ron. "Just trying to imagine what he's saying to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. D'you think he'll cry when that cut off his Hippogriff's -" **

**SPLAT! **

There was a massive explosion of laughter, hastily followed by the hushing of James.

"You'll wake the parents!"

But they remained giggling for a long while.

**Malfoy's head jerked forwards as the mud hit him; his silver-blond hair was suddenly dripping in muck. **

There were snorts of laughter again.

**"What the -?" **

**Ron had to hold onto the fence to keep himself standing, he was laughing so hard. **

"I bet he is!"

They heard a door slam in the hall.

"Quick, that'll be Mum! Lily, run through the passage in here, and crawl back to your room ... I'll come and get you when the coast is clear."

"Why?"

"She'll think it improper that a young lady is in a room with all these young handsome men at this time of night!"

"Your parents are annoying like that too, are they?"

"Damn right they are, so get crawling!"

When Mrs Potter stormed into her son's bedroom with a severe expression, the boys all looked up innocently at her.

Her hands were now placed on her hips as she looked at each and every one of their innocent puppy-dog faces.

"I don't know what you boys are up to, but I'd bet myself hundreds of galleons that I probably don't want to know! It's half past two in the morning!" she raged at them.

"What?" asked James innocently.

"Don't you 'what' me, James Potter!" she snapped at him. "I can hear you all carrying on from the other end of the house! That lovely young girl is only a few doors away, imagine if you woke her up!"

"We're not making that much noise, we're just making notes for cauldron mixtures and pranks," said James, brandishing Sirius's list.

"I don't care if you're writing for a job application to be Minister for Magic, I want you all in bed now, and I don't want to hear another word from you all until morning!"

"But it is morning, Mum," said James.

"Don't be funny with me, boy! You know perfectly well what I mean. Now, shut your mouth and get into bed. All of you, if you please," she said motioning them towards their beds.

"Ok, Mum. Sorry if we woke you. Sorry. See you in the morning. Night," said James, in an effort to lift her mood.

"Yeah, we're really sorry, Mrs Potter," said Sirius, in a charming voice. "We were just planning moves for Quidditch just now, and we must have got rather over-excited, as you do with Quidditch. We'll continue our plans at a more respectable time in the morning. Sorry we woke you."

James looked at him, and it was obvious that he was trying his damnedness not to burst out laughing.

Mrs Potter was wearing a softer expression, however. "Well, good night, then, boys."

And she left.

"Brilliant, Sirius. It certainly works on my Mother, even if it doesn't work on McGonagall," said James, going to the door to listen to where his mother was going next.

"She's knocking on Lily's door now ... and she's gone in," said James, leaning on the door.

"Least she didn't catch her in here," said Sirius, with a grin.

"God, imagine what she would have said if she did, though!"

"I'd rather not," said Remus, shuddering.

"Right, she's leaving. Yes! She's gone back down the hall!"

So James opened his door and crept to Lily's room, knocked softly on the door, and went in.

"Hey, Lily. It's James. Coast's clear!"

"Great! I could hear her shouting at you from here! You'd never think she'd be like that."

"You have no idea," said James, shaking his head. "Though, you can hardly deny that it isn't deserved. I mean, the trouble I get into ... the amount of owls Mum gets home are unreal!"

"I bet," said Lily, smiling.

And they made their way back to James's room, smiling, arm-in-arm.

"Awww, the love birds have arrived," said Sirius mockingly, as James and Lily entered he room.

"Shut up, Sirius," said James, throwing a pillow at him.

"Though, your Mum is right, James, it is late. I think we should finish this chapter and go to bed," said Lily. "I dunno about anyone else, but I'm tired. It'd be better to read the rest tomorrow when we're all awake."

There was a murmur of agreement, and they continued with the book.

**Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle spun stupidly on the spot, staring wildly round, Malfoy trying to wipe his hair clean. **

**"What was that? Who did that?" **

"The ghosts from the house," said Sirius sarcastically, through renewed fits of giggles.

**"Very haunted up here, isn't it?" said Ron, with the air of one commenting on the weather. **

**Crabbe and Goyle were looking scared. Their bulging muscles were no use against ghosts. Malfoy was staring madly around at the deserted landscape. **

They were all finding improved ways of stifling their laughter, which was as comic as the activities they were reading.

Sirius was stuffing the corner of the pillow that James threw at him in his mouth, then his face, to try to stifle his roars of laughter.

Peter had his fist in his mouth.

Remus was holding onto his sides, as though he had a stitch.

**Harry sneaked along the path, where a particularly sloppy puddle yielded some foul-smelling, green sludge. **

"Oh, yes, Harry, that's good," said Sirius, laughing again.

"Yep, that is definitely m'boy!" said James proudly.

Even Lily was laughing maniacally.

**SPLATTER! **

**Crabbe and Goyle caught some this time. Goyle hopped furiously on the spot, trying to rub it out of his small, dull eyes. **

They all roared with laughter again, hastily stifled it, and there was a chorus of giggling from everyone.

**"It came from over there!" said Malfoy, wiping his face, and staring at a spot some six feet to the left of Harry. **

"And he's supposed to be a good Seeker?" said James incredulously.

**Crabbe blundered forwards, his long arms outstretched like a zombie. Harry dodged around him, picked up a stick, and lobbed it at Crabbe's back. **

They all had to stifle their renewed laughs again.

**Harry doubled up with silent laughter as Crabbe did a kind of pirouette in mid-air, trying to see who had thrown it. As Ron was the only person Crabbe could see, it was Ron he started towards, but Harry stuck out his leg. **

James chuckled loudly.

"They'd better watch out for the sudden minor earthquake when he falls on his fat arse!" said Sirius.

**Crabbe stumbled - and his huge flat foot caught the hem of Harry's Cloak. **

The smiles were wiped off their faces instantly.

"No -"

"Not good!"

**Harry felt a great tug, then the cloak slid off his face. **

"DAMNIT!" they all cursed.

**For a split second Malfoy stared at him. **

**"AAARGH!" he yelled, pointing at Harry's head. Then he turned tail and ran, at breakneck speed, back down the hill, Crabbe and Goyle behind him. **

"Well, the first person he'll be running to is Snape, meaning Harry had better get his bony little back-side back in his common room!" screeched Lily.

"Damn straight!" said the others.

**Harry tugged the Cloak up again, but the damage was done. **

"Run you fool!" cried Lily.

**"Harry!" said Ron, stumbling forward and staring hopelessly at the point where Harry had disappeared, "you'd better run for it! If Malfoy tells anyone - **

"Which is exactly what he'll do, because he' a git," said Sirius.

"Like father, like son," snarled James.

**you'd better get back to the castle, quick -" **

**"See you later," said Harry, and without another word, he tore back down the path towards Hogsmeade. **

**Would Malfoy believe what he had seen? Would anyone believe Malfoy? Nobody knew about the Invisibility Cloak - nobody except Dumbledore. Harry's stomach turned over - Dumbledore would know exactly what had happened, if Malfoy said anything - **

James started to bite his nails as Lily continued to read.

**Back into Honeydukes, back down the cellar steps, across the stone floor, through the trapdoor - Harry pulled off the Cloak, tucked it under his arm, and ran, flat out, along the passage ... **

"Run, Harry! Run, son!" cried James.

**Malfoy would get back first ... how long would it take him to find a teacher? Panting, a sharp pain in his side, Harry didn't slow down until he reached the stone slide. He would have to leave the cloak where it was, it was too much of a giveaway if Malfoy had tipped off a teacher. **

"Not if you run off to Gryffindor Tower in it, Harry," said James.

"Exactly, that's what I would do."

**He hid it in a shadowy corner, then started to climb, fast as he could, his sweaty hands slipping on the sides of the chute. He reached the inside of the witch's hump, tapped it with his wand, stuck his head through and hoisted himself out; the hump closed, and just as Harry jumped out from behind the statue, he heard quick footsteps approaching. **

"Damn you, Snape!" scowled Sirius. He got his list out and dipped a quill in some ink, ready.

**It was Snape. He approached Harry at a swift walk, his black robes swishing, then stopped in front of him. **

**"So," he said. **

**There was a look of suppressed triumph about him. **

"I bet there is," said James, as he rubbed his knuckles together and grinded his teeth.

**Harry tried to look innocent, all too aware of his sweaty face and his muddy hands, which he quickly hid in his pockets. **

**"Come with me, Potter," said Snape. **

**Harry followed him downstairs, trying to wipe his hands clean on the inside of his robes without Snape noticing. They walked down the stairs to the dungeons and then into Snape's office. **

"I bet it stinks," muttered James.

"I bet you slip over every time you take a step, it'll be so greasy!" mocked Sirius.

**Harry had only been in here once before, and he had been in very serious trouble then, too. Snape had acquired a few more horrible slimy things in jars since last time, all standing on shelves behind his desk, glinting in the firelight and adding to the threatening atmosphere. **

"Don't be scared of him, Harry," said James defiantly. "That's what he wants!"

**"Sit," said Snape. **

**Harry sat. Snape, however, remained standing. **

**"Mr Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story, Potter," said Snape. **

**Harry didn't say anything. **

**"He tells me that he was up by the Shrieking Shack when he ran into Weasley - apparently alone." **

"For all you know, he was alone," said James, in a defiant tone.

**Still, Harry didn't speak. **

"Good, Harry. Don't say anything unless something needs explaining," said Sirius. "He's got no proof except Malfoy's word, and everyone knows he hates you and would make anything up to get you into trouble."

**"Mr Malfoy states that he was standing talking to Weasley, when a large amount of mud hit him on the back of the head. How do you think that could have happened?" **

"You're the teacher here, Snape. I thought that meant you were clever enough to work it out for yourself," said Remus sarcastically.

**Harry tried to look mildly surprised. **

**"I don't know, Professor." **

**Snape's eyes were boring into Harry's. It was exactly like trying to stare out a Hippogriff. Harry tried hard not to blink. **

"That's it, Harry. Don't give in to him. He's trying to provoke you into saying something he can use against you," said James.

**"Mr Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it might have been, Potter?" **

"If you think he's going to tell you that he knows it was his own head, you're even stupider than you look," said Sirius.

**"No," said Harry, now trying hard to sound innocently curious. **

**"It was your head, Potter. Floating in mid-air." **

**There was a long silence. **

**"Maybe he'd better go to Madam Pomfrey," said Harry. "If he's seeing things like -" **

**"What would your head have been doing in Hogsmeade, Potter?" said Snape softly. "Your head is not allowed in Hogsmeade. No part of your body has permission to be in Hogsmeade." **

"If his head was there without his body, Snape, than you can hardly say that he was fully there, can you. No one saw the rest of him. not even Malfoy," said James.

"Though, he probably knows about your Invisibility Cloak, James,"said Remus. "And it doesn't take a genius to work out that you'll've passed it on to Harry."

**"I know that," said Harry, striving to keep his face free of guilt or fear. "It sounds like Malfoy's having hallucin-" **

**"Malfoy is not having hallucinations," snarled Snape, and he bent down, a hand on each arm of Harry's chair, so that their faces were a foot apart. **

"Urgh," they all said.

**"If your head was in Hogsmeade, so was the rest of you." **

"Ah, but no one saw the rest of him," said Sirius triumphantly.

**"I've been up in Gryffindor Tower," said Harry. "Like you told -" **

**"Can anyone confirm that?" **

"Always the next question when you say where you've been." muttered James.

**Harry didn't say anything. Snape's thin mouth curled into a horrible smile. **

**"So," he said, straightening up again. **

"The next time he says 'so', Harry - punch him, please," said Sirius.

**"Everyone from the Minister for Magic downward has been trying to keep famous Harry Potter safe from Sirius Black. But famous Harry Potter is a law unto himself. Let the ordinary people worry about his safety! Famous Harry Potter goes where he wants to, with no thought for the consequences." **

"SHUT UP!" roared James furiously. "LEAVE MY BOY ALONE!"

**Harry stayed silent. Snape was trying to provoke him into telling the truth. He wasn't going to do it. Snape had no proof - yet. **

"Damn right, he doesn't," said Sirius.

**"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter," Snape said suddenly, his eyes glinting. **

"That's a good thing," said Sirius.

"Not coming from him, it isn't, though," said James, his fists curling into angry balls again.

**"He, too, was exceedingly arrogant. **

"Hey shut up, fat mouth!" snapped Sirius.

**A small amount of talent on the Quidditch pitch made him think he was a cut above the rest of us, too. **

"Ugh, you should listen to yourself, Snape," said Remus angrily. "You sound like an overgrown school-child yourself! There's no need to insult the boys father!"

**Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers ... **

"A note of jealousy, there, Snape?" said Sirius.

**the resemblance between you is uncanny." **

**"My dad didn't strut," said Harry, before he could stop himself. "And nor do I." **

"Well, you might not strut, Harry, but James often does," said Lily.

"No I don't," said James, taken aback.

"Yes you do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Will you two stop arguing like a married couple!" scowled Remus.

"But I don't strut!"

"You do so!"

"SHUT UP!"

**"Your father didn't set much by rules, either," Snape went on, pressing his advantage, his thin face full of malice. **

James opened his mouth to defend himself, "Hey - well ... no, OK, I don't follow the rules very often ... I'll give him that one."

**"Rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup-winners. **

"More jealousy coming through, there, I think," scowled Remus.

**His head was so swollen -" **

"SHUT UP!" roared Sirius, jumping to his feet and whipping out his wand, as though Snape was right in front of him saying all these things to him, and not Harry.

**"SHUT UP!" **

**Harry was suddenly on his feet. Rage such as he had not felt since his last night in Privet Drive was thundering through him. **

"Whoa, Harry, not a good idea," said James. "Honestly, don't defend me and get yourself into trouble. There's no point anyway, I'm dead, it doesn't really matter. I don't give two monkeys what that man thinks of me!"

**He didn't care that Snape's face had gone rigid, the black eyes flashing dangerously. **

**"What did you say to me, Potter?" **

"You heard him, Snape. Now, do as he says, or I swear I'll silence you now forever!" growled Sirius.

"You nearly did at the end of last term," muttered James.

Sirius looked at him, and looked ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry ... he's just annoying me!"

**"I told you to shut up about my dad!" Harry yelled. "I know the truth, all right? He saved your life! Dumbledore told me! You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my dad!" **

**Snape's sallow skin had gone the colour of sour milk. **

"Nice to show you're grateful for my wonderful service to you that night," said James coolly.

"What would you be like if he saved your life?" asked Lily.

"I dunno."

**"And did the Headmaster tell you the circumstances in which your father saved my life?" he whispered. "Or did he consider the details too unpleasant for precious Potter's delicate ears?" **

"Snape, you know fine well that he saved your life. It was me who played the joke," said Sirius angrily.

**Harry bit his lip. He didn't know what had happened and didn't want to admit it - but Snape seemed to have guessed the truth. **

**"I would hate for you to run away with a false idea of your father, potter," he said, a terrible grin twisting his face. **

Sirius stood up again, rage etched in every part of his body.

"Sirius, sit down," said James, though he sounded angry as well, and looked as though he'd love to perform a particularly nasty curse on Snape at that moment.

Sirius sat, but began to scribble furiously on his list.

**"Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? The let me correct you - your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn't got cold feet at the last moment. **

"I told you, Snivellus!" stormed Sirius. "James didn't know until I told him that you were on your way there. The minute I did tell him, he was sprinting after you to pull you away!"

Lily looked at James, who looked slightly embarrassed.

**There was nothing brave about what he did. He was saving his own skin as much as mine. **

"Actually, he was saving Sirius's skin as much as yours," said Remus.

"Damn right he was," said Sirius. "It was me who played the joke! A stupid joke it was, as well!"

**Had their joke succeeded, he would have been expelled from Hogwarts." **

"I would have been," said Sirius.

**Snape's uneven, yellowish teeth were bared. **

**"Turn out your pockets, Potter!" he spat. **

**Harry didn't move. There was a pounding in his ears. **

"Harry, it's not a good idea to lose your temper further now," said James worriedly. "He'll only make matters worse for you."

**"Turn out your pockets, or we go straight to the Headmaster! Pull them out, Potter!" **

**Cold with dread, Harry slowly pulled out the bag of Zonko's tricks and the Marauder's Map. **

**Snape picked up the Zonko's bag. **

"Ron could have given him them from the last visit," said James defiantly.

Lily looked at him with a worried expression.

**"Ron gave them to me," said Harry, praying he'd get a chance to tip Ron off before Snape saw him. "He - brought them back from Hogsmeade last time -" **

**"Indeed? And you've been carrying them round ever since? How very touching ... and what is this?" **

**Snape had picked up the map. Harry tried with all his might to keep his face impassive. **

"That's it, Harry. You keep him guessing. He can't prove you were there until he works out how to use that map," said James.

"He won't work that out, he's too stupid," snarled Sirius.

**"Spare bit of parchment," he shrugged. **

**Snape turned it over, his eyes on Harry. **

**"Surely you don't need such a very old piece of parchment?" he said. "Why don't I just- throw this away?" **

**His hand moved towards the fire. **

**"No!" Harry said quickly. **

They all winced at the consequences of this outburst.

**"So!" said Snape, his long nostrils quivering. "Is this another treasured gift from Mr Weasley? Or is it - something else? A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? Or - instructions to get into Hogsmeade without passing the Dementors?" **

"Really Snape, can you see anything written on that piece of parchment?" said Sirius.

**Harry blinked. Snape's eyes gleamed. **

**"Let me see, let me see ..." he muttered, taking out his wand and smoothing the map out on his desk. "Reveal your secret!" he said, touching the wand to the parchment. **

**Nothing happened. Harry clenched his hands to stop them shaking. **

**"Show yourself!" Snape said, tapping the map sharply. **

**It stayed blank. Harry was taking deep, calming breaths. **

"Good boy, good boy, Harry. Don't blow it now, he's found nothing out yet," said James.

**"Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Snape said, hitting the map with his wand. **

"Damn, he's just basically told us who he is," said James.

"So, the map won't open up to that," said Peter.

"No, but we'll start replying to him, nonetheless. We can't help ourselves!" said Sirius.

**As though an invisible hand was writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map. **

"But surely that means whatever you say, that'll incriminate Harry?" said Lily.

"We're not that stupid, we'll just tell him to bugger off," said James.

"That that would make a good cover because all Harry has to say then that it's a bit of parchment that insults people who write on it or something," said Sirius.

_**"Mr Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business." **_

They all burst out laughing, then hushed.

"BRILLIANT, REMUS!" said Sirius and James together.

**Snape froze. Harry stared, dumbstruck, at the message. But the map didn't stop there. More writing was appearing beneath the first. **

"I wonder what you clowns have to say to him," Remus said to Sirius and James.

_**"Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git." **_

There was more hushed laughter.

**It would have all been very funny if the situation hadn't been so serious. **

"This is hilarious!" choked Peter.

**And there was more ... **

_**"Mr Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor." **_

"Good one, Sirius," said James, chuckling madly.

**Harry closed his eyes in horror. When he'd opened them, the map had had its last word. **

_**"Mr Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball." **_

"Excellent, Peter!" said James, smiling at him mischievously.

Peter grinned back.

**Harry waited for the blow to fall. **

**"So ..." said Snape softly. "We'll see about this ..." **

"Come on, Snape, where's your sense of humour," said James.

"He didn't have one at school, so there's no chance in hell that he'll have one now!" said Sirius.

"You'd think that a few years on, that he'd've found his by now," said James.

**He strode across to his fire, seized a fistful of glittering powder from a jar on the fireplace, and threw it into the flames. **

**"Lupin!" Snape called into the fire. "I want a word!" **

"Excellent!" said James. "Remus'll help him out, won't you?"

"Sure, if I can," said Remus.

**Utterly bewildered, Harry stared at the fire. A large shape had appeared in it, revolving very fast. Seconds later, Professor Lupin was clambering out of the fireplace, brushing ash off his shabby robes. **

They were all grinning at the known fact that Snape has lost this attempt to get one over Harry.

**"You called, Severus?" said Lupin mildly. **

**"I certainly did," said Snape, his face contorted with fury as he strode back to his desk. "I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this." **

**Snape pointed at the parchment, on which the words of Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were still shining. An odd, closed expression appeared on Lupin's face. **

"Whoa ... damn, I forgot ... you're on your own ... well, you think you are there. Sorry, mate, I never thought that the sight of the map would be hard ..." said James.

"I's OK ... it'll be good in a way ... to remember all the good times with it."

**"Well?" said Snape. **

**Lupin continued to stare at the map. Harry had the impression that Lupin was doing some very quick thinking. **

**"Well?" said Snape again. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?" **

"A joke shop," said Sirius sarcastically.

**Lupin looked up and, by the merest half glance in Harry's direction, warned him not to interrupt. **

**"Full of Dark Magic?" he repeated mildly. "Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who tries to read it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Harry got it from a joke-shop -" **

**"Indeed?" said Snape. His jaw had gone rigid with anger. **

"A pleasant sight, I'm sure," said Sirius.

**"You think that a joke-shop could supply him with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that he got it _directly from the manufacturers?" _**

"What the hell does he mean by that?" said James, sounding worried.

"He doesn't know our nicknames ... if he did, there's no way he'd've called Lupin there in the first place ... he'd be straight to Dumbledore."

**Harry didn't understand what Snape was talking about. Nor, apparently, did Lupin. **

**"You mean, from Mr Wormtail or one of these people?" he said. "Harry, do you know any of these men?" **

**"No," said Harry quickly. **

**"You see, Severus?" said Lupin, tuning back to Snape. "It looks like a Zonko's product to me -" **

**Right on cue, Ron came bursting into the office. He was completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Snape's desk, clutching the stitch in his chest and trying to speak. **

**" - gave - Harry - that - stuff," he choked. "Bought - it - in - Zonko's - ages - ago ..." **

"Brilliantly timed!" said James happily.

"Like a true marauder!" said Sirius, grinning.

"Damn straight!"

**"Well!" said Lupin, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" He folded the map and tucked it inside his robes. "Harry, Ron, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay. Excuse us, Severus." **

**Harry didn't dare look at Snape as they left his office. **

"Good thinking, you might throw up horribly from the sight," said Sirius harshly.

**He, Ron and Lupin walked all the way back into the Entrance Hall before speaking. Then Harry turned to Lupin. **

**"Professor, I -" **

**"I don't want to hear explanations," said Lupin shortly. He glanced round the empty Entrance Hall and lowered his voice. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr Filch many years ago. **

"That must mean that Filch confiscates it from us!" said James, horror-struck.

"Not that we need a map to get round the place," said Sirius.

"True ..."

**Yes, I know it's a map," he said, as Harry and Ron looked amazed. "I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, _astounded_ that you didn't hand it in. **

"WHAT?" stormed Sirius and James.

Remus looked shocked at his own thoughts. He shrugged at them both.

**Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back, Harry." **

"That's fair enough, I suppose," said Sirius.

The others looked at him, shocked.

"Well, he thinks I'm out to murder Harry, there. I mean, he's only looking out for him. That's a good thing," explained Sirius.

Lily and James beamed at Remus, who was looking more comfortable.

**Harry had expected that, and was too keen for explanations to protest. **

**"Why did Snape think I'd got it from the manufacturers?" **

**"Because ..." Lupin hesitated, "because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of the school. They'd think it extremely entertaining." **

"Damn straight!" they all said.

**"Do you _know_ them?" said Harry, impressed. **

"Damn right, I know them ... and I'm proud to know them!" said Remus.

**"We've met," he said shortly. He was looking at Harry more seriously than ever. **

**"Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Harry. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard when the Dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry. **

"Oh, no," said Remus. "I'm gonna make him feel bad."

"You're right, though. As far as he knows, a murderer is after him, and he's not taking the necessary precautions," said Lily. "We know that there's something wrong somewhere, but Harry doesn't."

**A poor way to repay them - gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks." **

**He walked away, leaving Harry feeling worse by far than he had at any point in Snape's office. Slowly, he and Ron mounted the marble staircase. As Harry passed the one-eyed witch, he remembered the Invisibility Cloak - it was still down there, but he didn't dare go and get it. **

"Get it another day, Harry," said James. "If Snape catches you acting suspiciously round there again, he'll have more questions for you.

**"It's my fault," said Ron abruptly. "I persuaded you to go. Lupin's right, it was stupid, we shouldn't've done it -" **

**He broke off; they had reached the corridor where the security trolls were pacing, and Hermione was walking towards them. One look at her face convinced Harry that she had heard what had happened. His heart plummeted - had she told Professor McGonagall? **

"Some friend she is, if she has," said James.

**"Come to have a good gloat?" said Ron savagely, as she stopped in front of them. "Or have you just been to tell on us?" **

**"No," said Hermione. She was holding a letter in her hands and her lip was trembling. "I just thought you ought to know ... Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed." **

"WHAT!" they all shouted, then covered their mouths with their hands.

"They can't execute him! It was Malfoy's fault!" said James outraged.

Sirius was growling.

"There's nothing we can do," said Remus. "We just have to hope that there'll be an appeal."

"I dunno about the rest of you, but I'm tired," said Lily. "I think we should go to bed and finish this tomorrow."

"Good thinking," said Sirius, yawning.

Lily put the book on James's bedside table, turned to them all and bid them goodnight.

The rest of them soon followed suit.

Within minutes, they were all fast asleep.

They all woke up late next morning, but they all felt quite refreshed after a nice lie in.

Mrs Potter smiled fondly at them as they all marched down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Morning, Mum!" said James cheerfully.

"And what are you young ones up to today? Back in the garden? It's lovely out!"

"Quidditch sounds good," said Sirius to James, who's eyes gleamed.

Mrs Potter rolled her eyes. "I thought I was a Quidditch fanatic ... that was before I had children!"

So, they all went out to the garden, but they didn't play Quidditch. They had brought out the Harry Potter book, the they all sat round the same trees as they had the year before.

Remus took the book and started to read...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Again.Not mine.**

**Beta: loonygrl90**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN **

**THE QUIDDITCH FINAL **

"Excellent!" cheered James. "We get to play Quidditch after all!"

"Or at least watch a match," said Lily.

**"He - he sent me this," Hermione said, holding out the letter. **

"Oh, darn!" cursed Sirius. "I'd forgotten about Hagrid and the execution!"

**Harry took it. The parchment was damp, and enormous teardrops had smudged the ink so badly in places that it was very difficult to read. **

_**Dear Hermione, **_

_**We lost. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts. **_

_**Execution date to be fixed. **_

_**Beaky has enjoyed London. **_

_**I won't forget all the help you gave us. **_

_**Hagrid. **_

"Awww, bless," said Lily sadly.

James patted her back, comforting her.

**"They can't do this," said Harry. "They can't. Buckbeak isn't dangerous." **

"Damn straight, they can't!" said Sirius furiously. "It'll be Malfoy, no doubt!"

"Damn straight," said Remus and James.

Sirius had brought out his list and began scribbling on it again.

"Do you keep that on you all the time?" asked Remus.

"Yep ... it's one of my prized possessions," said Sirius.

"Not that you need an excuse or reminding to get one over Snape or Malfoy," said James.

"True ..."

**"Malfoy's dad's frightened the Committee into it," said Hermione, wiping her eyes. "You know what he's like. They're a bunch of doddery old fools, and they were scared. There'll be an appeal, though, there always is. **

"That's good," said Remus. "He has a chance yet."

**Only I can't see any hope ... nothing will have changed." **

**"Yeah, it will," said Ron fiercely. "You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help." **

**"Oh, Ron!" **

**Hermione flung her arms round Ron's neck and broke down completely. **

The boys, looking utterly perplexed, all looked at Lily.

"It's a girl thing," she said, as though it explained everything.

The boys all shook their heads, and muttered, "Women," in a way that suggested that they would never understand them, no matter how hard they tried, despite their intelligence.

**Ron, looking quite terrified, patted her very awkwardly on the top of the head. Finally, Hermione drew away. **

**"Ron, I'm really, really sorry about Scabbers ..." she sobbed. **

**"Oh - well - he was old," said Ron, looking thoroughly relieved that she had let go of him. **

They all chuckled.

**"And he was a bit usless. you never know, Mum and Dad might get me an owl now." **

"You never know, do you," repeated Sirius, smiling.

"Awww, young love," said Lily.

James grinned stupidly at her.

**The safety measures imposed on the students since Black's second break-in made it impossible for Harry, Ron and Hermione to go and visit Hagrid in the evenings. **

"Sorry," muttered Sirius

**Their only chance of talking to him was during Care of Magical Creatures lessons. **

**He seemed numb with shock at the verdict. **

**"'S all my fault. Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh looked up fer me, Hermione. An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em ..." **

Sirius was scribbling on his list again, with an ugly look on his face.

**"There's still the appeal!" said Ron fiercely. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!" **

**They were walking up to the castle with the rest of the class. Ahead they could see Malfoy, who was walking with Crabbe and Goyle, and kept looking back, laughing derisively. **

They were all grinding their teeth and glaring at the book.

**"'S no good, Ron," said Hagrid sadly as they reached the castle steps. "That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that ..." **

**Hagrid turned round ad hurried back towards his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief.**

"Aww," said Lily sadly.

**"Look at him blubber!" **

**Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had been standing just inside the castle doors, listening. **

**"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. **

"Not until you walked into the room, Malfoy, no, I haven't," answered James.

Sirius burst out laughing.

**"And he's supposed to be our teacher!" **

**Harry and Ron both made furious moves towards Malfoy, But Hermione got there first - SMACK! **

"Woo-hoo!" they all cheered, in surprise.

"Go Hermione!" said Sirius.

"That's what I like to see in a girl," said James.

Lily looked at him.

**She had slapped Malfoy around the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered. **

"Oh, brilliant - that has got to be better than anything written on this list ... Malfoy smacked and scared off by a girl!" said Sirius.

**Harry, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again. **

**"Don't you _dare_ call Hagrid pathetic, you foul - you evil -" **

**"Hermione!" said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back. **

**"Get _off_, Ron!" **

"Yeah, Ron!" said James, cheering on a good fight. "Let her work!"

"Damn straight! It'll be good!" agreed Sirius and Remus together.

Lily shook her head.

Peter was laughing.

**Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backwards. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered. **

**"C'mon," Malfoy muttered, and next moment, all three of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons. **

There was a burst of laughing and cheering.

"Malfoy's frightened of taking on a girl!" squealed James and Sirius.

**"Hermione!" said Ron again, sounding both stunned and impressed. **

**"Harry, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final!" Hermione said shrilly. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin win!" **

"They won't win. Harry's too good compared to I'm-too-scared-to-fight-a-girl Malfoy!" mocked James.

Sirius, Remus and Peter were giggling.

**"We're due in Charms," said Ron, still goggling at Hermione. "We'd better go." **

**They hurried up the marble staircase towards Professor Flitwick's classroom. **

"I love Charms," said Lily brightly. "It's my favourite lesson!"

"Transfiguration's better ... it would be brilliant, though, if McGonagall didn't teach it," said James.

**"You're late, boys!" said Professor Flitwick reprovingly, as Harry opened the classroom door. **

"Hey! Hermione's late as well!" said Lily.

**"Come along, quickly, wands out, we're experimenting with Cheering Charms today. We've already divided into pairs -" **

**Harry and Ron hurried to a desk at the back and opened their bags. Ron looked behind him. **

**"Where's Hermione gone?" **

"Hermione's gone?" said James.

They all looked at each other, confused.

"But she was just there with them ..." said Remus.

**Harry looked around, too. Hermione hadn't entered the classroom, yet Harry knew she had been right next to him when he had opened the door. **

**"That's weird," said Harry, staring at Ron. "Maybe - maybe she went to the bathroom or something?" **

"I suppose she could have gone for a cry or something," said Lily.

"Cry, what would she cry about?" said James.

"The hearing?"

"Oh, yeah!"

**But Hermione didn't turn up all lesson. **

**"She could've done with a Cheering Charm on her, too," said Ron, as the class left for lunch, all grinning broadly - the Cheering Charms had left them with a feeling of great contentment. **

**Hermione wasn't at lunch either. By the time they had finished their apple pie, the after-effect of the Cheering Charm were wearing off, and Harry and Ron had started to get slightly worried. **

"She'll be all right," said James.

"Yeah," agreed Sirius.

**"You don't think Malfoy did something to her?" Ron said anxiously, as they hurried upstairs towards Gryffindor Tower. **

**They passed the security Trolls, gave the Fat Lady the password ("Flibbertigibbet") and scrambled through the portrait hole into the common room. **

**Hermione was sitting at a table, fast asleep, her head resting on an open Arithmancy book. They went to sit down either side of her. Harry prodded her awake. **

**"Wh-what?" said Hermione, waking with a start, and staring wildly around. **

"You fell asleep, girly," said Sirius.

**"Is it time to go? W-which lesson have we got now?" **

**"Divination, but it's not for another twenty minutes," said Harry. "Hermione, why didn't you come to Charms?" **

**"What? Oh no!" Hermione squeaked. "I forgot to go to Charms!" **

"How can you forget to go to a lesson?" said Sirius.

"You have," said the other boys.

Lily burst out laughing.

**"But how could you forget?" said Harry. "You were with us till we were right outside the classroom!" **

**"I don't believe it!" Hermione wailed. "Was Professor Flitwick angry? Oh, it was Malfoy, I was thinking about him and I lost track of things!" **

**"You know what, Hermione?" said Ron, looking down at the enormous Arithmancy book Hermione had been using as a pillow. "I reckon you're cracking up. You're trying to do too much." **

"Damn straight, Hermione," said James. "I really thing you should drop a couple of subjects."

"You're not that good," said Sirius.

**"No I'm not!" said Hermione, brushing her hair out of her eyes and staring hopelessly around for her bag. "I just made a mistake, that's all! I'd better go and see Professor Flitwick and say sorry ... I'll see you in Divination!" **

"I'm sure they'll look forward to it," said James grimly.

**Hermione joined them at the foot of the ladder to Professor Trelawney's classroom twenty minutes later, looking extremely harassed. **

**"I can't believe I missed Cheering Charms! And I bet they come up in our exams. Professor Flitwick hinted they might!" **

"I'm sure you'll do fine in your exam ... if you don't ... it'll be only in Cheering Charms," said James, his eyes twinkling.

**Together they climbed the ladder into the dim, stifling tower room. Glowing on every little table was a crystal ball full of pearly white mist. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down together at the same rickety table. **

"Fair enough," said Sirius.

**"I thought we weren't starting crystal balls until next term," Ron muttered, casting a wary eye around for Professor Trelawney, in case she was lurking nearby. **

**"Don't complain, this means we've finished palmistry," Harry muttered back. "I was getting sick of her flinching every time she looked at my hands." **

They all rolled their eyes, tutted and shook their heads.

**"Good day to you!" said the familiar, misty voice, and Professor Trelawney made her usual dramatic entrance out of the shadows. Parvati and Lavender quivered with excitement, their faces lit by the milky glow of their crystal ball. **

"Oh, God!" said Sirius and James together.

**"I have decided to introduce the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned," said Professor Trelawney, seating herself with her back to the fire and gazing around. "The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice." **

"I thought it was the teachers that set the exam!" said Lily.

"It is," the others said.

**Hermione snorted. **

**"Well, honestly ... 'the fates have informed her' ... who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction!" she said, not troubling to keep her voice low. **

**It was hard to tell whether Professor Trelawney had heard them, as her face was hidden in shadow. She continued, however, as though she had not. **

"Yet again, she doesn't surprise me," said Sirius.

"Nope," agreed James. "She tends not to respond to anyone unless it's something she wants to hear."

**"Crystal-gazing is a particularly refined art," she said dreamily. "I do not expect any of you to See when first you peer into the Orb's infinite depths. We shall start by practising relaxing the conscious mind and external eyes" - Ron began to snigger uncontrollably, and had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stifle the noise - "so as to clear the Inner Eye and the superconscious. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will See before the end of the class." **

"I thought it was a refined art, how can anyone be that refined after a lesson!" mocked Remus.

**And so they began. Harry, at least, felt extremely foolish, staring blankly at the crystal ball, trying to keep his mind empty when thoughts such as "this is stupid" kept drifting across it. It didn't help that Ron kept breaking into silent giggles and Hermione kept tutting. **

They all chuckled.

**"Seen anything yet?" Harry asked them, after a quarter of an hour's quiet crystal-gazing. **

**"Yeah, there's a burn on this table," said Ron, pointing. "Someone's spilled their candle." **

They laughed.

**"This is such a waste of time," Hermione hissed. "I could be practising something useful. I could be catching up on Cheering Charms -" **

They laughed again at Hermione's stubbornness.

**Professor Trelawney rustled past. **

**"Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?" she murmured over the clinking of her bangles. **

**"I don't need help," Ron whispered. "It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight." **

**Both Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. **

As did Lily and the Marauders.

**"Now, really!" said Professor Trelawney, as everyone's heads turned in their direction. Parvati and Lavender were looking scandalised. "You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!" **

They continued giggling uncontrollably.

**She approached their table and peered into their crystal ball. Harry felt his heart sinking. He was sure he knew what was coming ... **

"More death and destruction in his was, me thinks," mocked James.

**"There is something here!" Professor Trelawney whispered, lowering her face to the ball, so that it was reflected twice in her huge glasses. **

"Oooh, harsh sight to the eyes," said Sirius wincing.

**"Something moving ... but what is it?" **

"Could it be the ever-famous Grim?" mocked James, putting on a massive show of surprise and shock.

**Harry was prepared to bet everything he owned, including his Firebolt, that it wasn't good news, whatever it was. And sure enough ... **

**"My dear ..." Professor Trelawney breathed, gazing up at Harry. "It is here, plainer than ever before ... my dear, stalking towards you, growing ever closer ... the Gr-" **

**"Oh, for _goodness_' sake!" said Hermione, loudly. "Not that ridiculous Grim _again_!" **

They all burst out laughing and started to whistle and cheer on Hermione for defying someone they never thought she would in such a position: A Hogwarts Professor.

**Professor Trelawney raised her enormous eyes to Hermione's face. Parvati whispered something to Lavender, and they both glared at Hermione, too. Professor Trelawney stood up, surveying Hermione with unmistakable anger. **

"Something we've never achieved ..." said Sirius

"She's not there, now, there's not even the subject of Divinaion, now, you ninny!" said Remus.

"Oh, yeah!"

"You wouldn't think that you were one of the most gifted students in our year, Sirius," said James, with a fond grin on his face.

**"I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class, my _dear_, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane." **

"Ooooh," they all said, getting ready for a good fight between teacher ad student.

**There was a moment's silence. Then - **

**"Fine!" said Hermione suddenly, getting up and cramming _Unfogging the Future_ back into her bag. "Fine!" she repeated, swinging the bag over her shoulder and almost knocking Ron off his chair. "I give up! I'm leaving!" **

**And to the whole class's amazement, Hermione strode over to the trapdoor, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder out of sight. **

The round of applause for Hermione was so loud, and so cheery that anyone would have thought that England had just won the Quidditch World Cup.

**It took a few minutes for the class to settle down again. Professor Trelawney seemed to have forgotten all about the Grim. **

"Well, she's got something else to think about now, hasn't she,"said Peter.

**She turned abruptly from Harry and Ron's table, breathing rather heavily as she tugged her gauzy shawl more closely to her. **

"Then one of her crystal balls hit her on the head, causing her to pass out for the rest of the week, cancelling all their lessons," said Sirius.

"Unlikely that that will happen, mate," said James, grinning at Sirius.

"I know, but I can still hope."

**"Ooooo!" said Lavender suddenly, making everyone start. "Oooooo, Professor Trelawney, I've just remembered! You saw her leaving, didn't you? Didn't you, Professor? 'Around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever!' You said it ages ago, Professor!"**

"Coincidence," said Sirius at once.

James laughed.

**Professor Trelawney gave her a dewy smile. **

**"Yes, my dear, I did indeed know that Miss Granger would be leaving us. One hopes, however, that one might have mistaken the Signs ... the Inner Eye can be a burden, you know ..." **

**Lavender and Parvati looked deeply impressed, and moved over so that Professor Trelawney could join their table instead. **

"Teacher's pet," muttered James.

"You can talk," said Lily.

**"Some day Hermione's having, eh" Ron muttered to Harry, looking awed. **

**"Yeah ..." **

**Harry glanced into the crystal ball, but saw nothing but swirling white mist. Had Professor Trelawney really seen the Grim again? **

"Of course she didn't, Harry!" said Remus.

**Would he? The last thing he needed was some near-fatal accident, with the Quidditch final drawing nearer. **

"You'll be fine, Harry," said James.

"You've got a Firebolt!" said Sirius.

**The Easter holidays were not exactly relaxing. The third-years had never had so much homework. Neville Longbottom seemed close to a nervous collapse, and he wasn't the only one. **

**"Call this a holiday!" Seamus Finnigan roared at the common room one afternoon. "The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?" **

**But nobody had as much to do as Hermione. Even without Divination, she was taking more subjects than anybody else. **

"She's mad," said James, shaking his head.

**the others nodded in agreement. **

**She was usually last to leave the common room at night, first to arrive at the library next morning; she had shadows like Lupin's under her eyes, and seemed constantly close to tears. **

"Poor kid," said Lily.

**Ron had taken over responsibility for Buckbeak's appeal. When he wasn't doing his own work, he was pouring over enormously thick volumes with names like _The Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology_ and_ Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality._ He was so absorbed, he even forgot to be horrible to Crookshanks. **

"That's nice of him," said Remus, with a smile to the others.

Everyone burst out laughing.

**Harry, meanwhile, had to fit his homework around Quidditch practise every day, not to mention endless discussions of tactics with Wood. The Gryffindor-Slytherin match would take place on the first Saturday after the Easter holidays. Slytherin were leading the tournament by exactly two hundred points. **

"Excellent, that means they have to score over fifty points in goals before Harry catches the Snitch!" said James excitedly.

**This meant (as Wood constantly reminded his team) that they needed to win the match by more than that amount to win the Cup. It also meant that the burden of winning fell largely on Harry, because capturing the Snitch was worth one hundred and fifty points. **

"It'll be no trouble for Harry," said James proudly. "He's an excellent player!"

**"So you must only catch it if we're more than fifty points up," Wood told Harry constantly. "Only if we're more than fifty points up, Harry, or we win the match but lose the cup. You've got that, haven't you? You must only catch the Snitch if we're -" **

**"I KNOW, OLIVER!" Harry yelled. **

"The captain's mad," said Remus. "As mad as a hatter, and totally obsessed."

"Yep, but if we win the Cup, it'll be great," said Sirius.

**The whole of Gryffindor house was obsessed with the coming match. Gryffindors hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since the legendary Charlie Weasley (Ron's second-oldest brother) had been Seeker. But Harry doubted whether any of them, even Wood, wanted to win as much as he did. **

"I just want him to beat that little toady sod who's getting Buckbeak killed!" stormed Lily savagely.

"If he succeeds, Malfoy senior will not know what hit him," said Sirius threateningly, brandishing his list.

**The enmity between Harry and Malfoy was at its highest point ever. Malfoy was still smarting about the mud-throwing incident in Hogsmeade, and even more furious that Harry had somehow wormed his way out of punishment. Harry hadn't forgotten Malfoy's attempt to sabotage him in the match against Ravenclaw, but it was the matter of Buckbeak that made him most determined to beat Malfoy in front of the entire school. **

"And you'll do it easily, son, because you're a loyal friend and Potter!" said James proudly.

**Never, in anyone's memory, had a match approached in such a highly charged atmosphere. By the time the holidays were over, tension between the the two teams and their houses was at breaking-point. **

"I bet," said Remus smiling. "A bit like finals now!"

**A number of small scuffles broke out in the corridors, culminating in a nasty incident in which a Gryffindor fourth-year and a Slytherin sixth-year ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears. **

"Must've been an interesting fight, there, then," said James curiously.

"It's a good one to test on Snape," said Sirius.

"I don't understand why you just don't leave him alone," said Lily.

**Harry was having a particularly bad time of it. **

"I'm not surprised," said Remus. "He's the Seeker. He's the key to winning, so the Slytherins'll naturally want to put him out."

**He couldn't walk to class without Slytherins sticking sticking out their legs and trying to trip him up; Crabbe and Goyle kept popping up wherever he went, and slouching away looking disappointed when they saw him surrounded by people. **

James scowled at the pages.

"Just as well that Harry has many admirers to help him out," said Peter.

**Wood had given instructions that Harry should b accompanied everywhere, in case the Slytherins tried to put him out of action. **

"What do you mean, 'in case'?" said Sirius. "Of course they'll try to put him out of action! They're all cheating scum bags!"

**The whole of Gryffindor house took up the challenge enthusiastically, so that it was impossible for Harry to get to classes on time because he was surrounded by a vast, chattering crowd. **

"But at least he'll be OK for the match!" said James happily.

Lily scowled at him.

**Harry was more concerned for his Firebolt's safety than his own. **

"Ugh, typical boy," said Lily huffily. "More concerned for their toy than themselves!"

"A broomstick is not a toy!" said James, outraged.

**When he wasn't flying it, he locked it securely in his trunk, and frequently dashed back up to Gryffindor Tower at break-times to check that it was still there. **

"If it's locked in your trunk, of course it's still gonna be there!" said Remus.

"The guy is just concerned for his pride and joy," said James, defending his son loyally.

**All usual pursuits were abandoned in the Gryffindor common room the night before the match. Even Hermione had put down her books. **

"Oh, my, God!" they all said.

James clapped his hands together and rubbed them together excitedly.

**"I can't work, I can't concentrate," she said nervously. **

**There was a great deal of noise. Fred and George Weasley were dealing with the pressure by being louder and more exuberant then ever. **

"Is that even possible?" asked Lily doubtfully.

"Just imagine us, but worse," said Sirius.

Lily gave them all an alarmed look.

**Oliver Wood was crouched over a model of a Quidditch pitch in the corner, prodding little figures across it with his wand and muttering to himself. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were laughing at Fred and George's jokes. Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione, removed from the centre of things, trying not to think about the next day, because every time he did, he had the horrible sensation that something very large was fighting to get out of his stomach. **

"Oh, bless him, he's nervous," said Lily worriedly. "Oh, I wish I was there!"

"He'll be fine," said James reassuringly. "Sirius's has given him a Firebolt!"

"Yeah!" said Sirius brightly. "He's a natural flier with an excellent, world-class broom!"

"He's sorted!" agreed Remus.

**"You're going to be fine," Hermione told him, though she looked positively terrified. **

"I'm sure that Harry is as encouraged by that look on your face as he would be by the look on Lily's, here," said James, grinning at her slightly.

**"You've got a Firebolt!" said Ron. **

"That's it, Ron!" said Sirius, grinning.

"Yeah! Ron's got the right idea!" said James.

**"Yeah ..." said Harry, his stomach writhing. **

"You'll be fine, Harry!" said James earnestly. "Listen to your mate!"

**It came as a relief when Wood suddenly stood up and yelled, "Team! Bed!" **

"That's it, Harry," said Lily. "A good night's sleep will help you."

"Yep," said James. "Indeed, a good night's sleep will definitely help the reflexes!"

"And which of you is trying to be the Mummy, here?" asked Sirius, sarcastically.

James threw a stick at him.

**Harry slept badly. Firstly he dreamed that he had overslept, and that Wood was yelling, "Where were you? We had to use Neville instead!" Then he dreamed that Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin team arrived for the match riding dragons. **

"Not that they will," said James, seeing the suddenly startled look on Lily's face.

Remus started to giggle.

**He was flying at breakneck speed, trying to avoid a spurt of flames from Malfoy's steed's mouth, when he realised he had forgotten his Firebolt. He fell through the air and woke with a start. **

"Awww, he's having nightmares," said Lily. "All over a stupid Quidditch match!"

"But it's the final!" chorused the boys.

**It was a few seconds before Harry remembered that the match hadn't taken place yet, that he was safe in bed and that the Slytherin team definitely wouldn't be allowed to play on dragons. **

"Though they might've tried to find a way of managing it," said James.

**He was feeling very thirsty. As quietly as he could, he got out of his four-poster and went to pour himself some water from the silver jug beneath the window. **

"Just make sure you don't drink too much, Harry, or you'll need to go to the loo in the night!" cooed Lily.

"Oh my God, woman!" said James, sickened that she had even said such a thing.

**The grounds were still and quiet. No breath of wind disturbed the treetops in the Forbidden Forest; the Whomping Willow was motionless and innocent-looking. It looked as though conditions for the match would be perfect. **

"Excellent," cried Sirius and James together.

**Harry set down his goblet and was about to turn back to his bed when something caught his eye. An animal of some kind was prowling across the silvery lawn. **

**Harry dashed to his bedside table, snatched up his glasses and put them on, then hurried back to the window. It couldn't be the Grim - not now - not right before the match - **

"That woman's got you paranoid, Harry," said James worriedly. "What the hell is Dumbledore playing at, keeping her there!"

**He peered out at the grounds again and, after a minute's frantic searching, spotted it. It was skirting the edge of the Forest now ... it wasn't the Grim at all ... it was a cat ... Harry clutched the window-ledge in relief as he recognised the bottle-brush tail. It was only Crookshanks ... **

**Or _was_ it only Crookshanks? **

"He's probably chasing more rats and birds to eat!" said Peter huffily, eyeing the book distastefully, as if he was looking at Crookshanks as well.

**Harry squinted, pressing his nose flat against the glass. Crookshanks seemed to have come to a halt. Harry was sure he could see something else moving in the shadow of the trees, too. **

Lily grabbed James's arm.

**And next moment, it had emerged: a gigantic, shaggy black dog, moving stealthily across the lawn, Crookshanks trotting at its side. **

"Hang on," said James delightfully. "It can't be the Grim! The cat can see it! It's not an omen after all! Just someone's dog, or a stray!"

Lil looked happy with that and smiled brightly.

Remus however, looked over at Sirius, deep in thought.

**Harry stared. What did this mean? **

"That you're not gonna die any time soon!" said James.

**If Crookshanks could see the dog as well, how could it be an omen of Harry's death? **

**"Ron!" Harry hissed. "Ron! Wake up!" **

**"Huh?" **

**"I need you to tell me if you can see something!" **

**"'S all dark, Harry," Ron muttered thickly. "What're you on about?" **

**"Down here -" **

**Harry looked quickly back out of the window. **

**Crookshanks and the dog had vanished. **

Remus smiled. He looked at Sirius, then back at the book.

**Harry climbed onto the window-sill to look right down into the shadows of the castle, but they weren't there. Where had they gone? **

**A loud snore told him Ron had fallen asleep again. **

"Sounds like what you'd do, Sirius," said James.

"Hey, I do other things than just eat and sleep," said Sirius hotly.

"What?" said Remus.

"Loads of stuff!"

"Well, I suppose... you annoy people as well, so that can count."

Sirius threw some mud at Remus.

**Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall next day to enormous applause. **

James beamed proudly, and looked round impressively.

**Harry couldn't help grinning broadly as he saw that both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were clapping them, too. The Slytherin table hissed loudly as they passed. Harry noticed that Malfoy looked even paler than usual. **

"He should be nervous," muttered Sirius. "He's about to lose the cup."

"Damn straight!" said James.

**Wood spent the whole of breakfast urging his team to eat, while touching nothing himself. Then he hurried them off to the pitch before anyone else had finished, so they could get an idea of the conditions. As they left the Great Hall, everyone applauded again. **

**"Good luck, Harry!" called Cho Chang. Harry felt himself blushing. **

"Awww," cooed Lily. "Aww, he's all embarrassed ... oh, bless!"

The boys scowled at the poor timing of distracting the Seeker before a match with womanly powers that men, no matter how much they studied women, didn't understand.

**"OK ... no wind to speak of ... sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision, watch out for it ... ground's fairly hard, good, that'll give us a fast kick-off ..." **

The boys looked far more satisfied that the topic had turned to something they could understand and identify with.

"He's mad," said Remus.

"He'd probably start crying if they lost," said James sympathetically.

**Wood paced the pitch, staring around with the team behind him. Finally they saw the font doors of the castle open in the distance, and the rest of the school spill onto the lawn. **

**"Changing rooms," said Wood tersely. **

**None of them spoke as they changed into their scarlet robes. **

"They're all nervous," said Lily.

"Of course they are, it's the Quidditch final!" said Peter.

"Not that that stops us from carrying on before a game," said James, grinning at Sirius.

"I can imagine that it would be welcomed for a change," said Lily.

**Harry wondered if they were feeling like he was: as though he'd eaten something extremely wiggly for breakfast. In what seemed like no time at all, Wood was saying, "OK, it's time, let's go ..." **

They all cheered, as though they were there in the pitch. If Harry could have heard them, it would be certain that his spirits would have lightened significantly before the whistle sounded for kick-off.

"GO HARRY!" called James. "YOU SHOW 'EM HOW TO DO IT PROPERLY!"

"Damn straight!" the rest of them called.

And they all seated themselves in comforting positions, ready and eager for a good Gryffindor Vs Slytherin match.

**They walked out onto the pitch to a tidal wave of noise. Three-quarters of the crowd were wearing scarlet rosettes, waving scarlet flags with the Gryffindor lion upon them or brandishing banners with slogans such as "GO GRYFFINDOR!" and "LIONS FOR THE CUP!" **

James was really getting into the spirit of things, and even had them all performing Mexican waves round the group and scowling when they didn't do it properly.

**Behind the Slytherin goalposts, however, two hundred people were wearing green; the silver serpent of Slytherin glittered on their flags, and Professor Snape sat in the very front row, wearing green like everyone else, and a very grim smile. **

"I wonder if that's his 'going out' look," said Sirius. "That's probably the best description I've ever heard for him."

**"And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan, who was acting as commentator as usual. "Potter, **

They all cheered and whistled loudly.

**Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years -" **

**Lee's comments were drowned by a tide of "boos" from the Slytherin end. **

"Just because it's the truth!" spat James, as though he could see every face booing his son's team.

**"And here come the Slytherin team, led by captain Flint. He's made some changes in the line-up and seems to be going for size rather than skill -" **

They all burst out laughing and continued in vain for a while.

**More boos from the Slytherin crowd. Harry, however, thought Lee had a point. Malfoy was easily the smallest person on the Slytherin team; the rest of them were enormous. **

"It's to make up for the lack of brain power," said Sirius.

James burst out in a renewed fit of giggles.

**"Captains, shake hands!" said Madame Hooch. **

**Flint and wood approached each other and grasped each other's hands very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other's fingers. **

"Usually the way with the final match of the season ... especially a Gryffindor - Slytherin match!" said Remus.

"Mount your brooms!" said Madame Hooch. "Three ... two ... one ..."

"WOO0HOO!" cried James.

And they all started to whistle and cheer again now the match was off.

**The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air. Harry felt his hair fly back off his forehead; his nerves left him in the thrill of the flight; he glanced around, saw Malfoy on his tail, and sped off in search of the Snitch. **

"GO HARRY!" they all cheered.

**"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goalposts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no - Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing up the pitch - WHAM! - nice Bludger work there by George Weasley. Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by - Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come Angelina-nice swerve round Montague - duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger! - SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!" **

They all cheered frantically.

**Angelina punched the air as she soared round the end of the pitch; the sea of scarlet below was screaming it's delight - **

**"OUCH!" **

**Angelina was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her. **

Cries of utmost outrage bellowed from all of them.

Sirius uttered some horrid words that I will not repeat here!

**"Sorry!" said Flint, as the crowd below booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!" **

**Next moment, Fred Weasley had chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed. **

"Excellent! cried Sirius delightedly. "That's the way to treat the cheating scum-bag!"

**"That will do!" shrieked Madam Hooch, zooming between them. "Penalty to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty to Slytherin for deliberate damage to _their_ Chaser!" **

"They started it," sulked Sirius huffily.

**"Come off it, Miss!" howled Fred, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Alicia flew forward to take the penalty. **

There was a deep intake of breath, and James thought that everyone would be able to hear his heart thumping against his chest.

**"Come on, Alicia!" yelled Lee into the silence that had descended on the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!" **

There was a large out-take of breath followed by wild cheering in the garden.

**Harry turned the Firebolt sharply to watch Flint, still bleeding freely, fly forwards o take the Slytherin penalty. Wood was hovering in front of the Gryffindor goalposts, his jaw clenched. **

**"'Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Lee Jordan told the crowd, as Flint waited for Madam Hooch's whistle. "Superb! Very difficult to pass - very difficult indeed - YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!" **

"Whoa," said Sirius, deeply impressed.

"He saved a penalty! Excellent! We're thirty points up!" cried James.

**Relieved, Harry zoomed away, gazing around for the snitch, but still making sure he caught every word of Lee's commentary. It was essential that he hold Malfoy off the snitch until Gryffindor was more than fifty points up ... **

"They'll do it," said James, his fists clenched in pride, "they have to! They're the best team there! Everyone knows it!"

"Damn straight!" agreed Sirius.

**"Gryffindor in possession, no Slytherin in possession -no! - Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the pitch - THAT WAS DELIBERATE!" **

"What was deliberate?" asked Peter, blinking.

"Slytherin must have fouled her on purpose, the cheating, filthy toe-rags!" cursed James angrily.

**Montague, a Slytherin Chaser, had swerved in front of Katie and instead of seizing the Quaffle, had grabbed her head. **

They all cursed, even Lily.

"That's terrible! They should send him off for that!" she stormed.

"She won't though," said James. "It's happened plenty of times."

**Katie cartwheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle. **

"But why bother to cheat so obviously," said Remus. "I mean, Gryffindor'll get a penalty for that, won't they?"

"Yeah, but they do it to bring morale down and get tempers soaring," said Sirius. "That way you lose concentration."

**Madame Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Keeper. **

"Ha, ha!" cheered James. "Shove that where the sun doesn't shine, you cheating buggers!"

**"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING -" **

**"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way -!" **

**"I'm telling it like it it, Professor!" **

"Damn straight, he is!" agreed Remus.

"Yeah, but you know McGonagall and her whole sportsmanship thing," droned Sirius in bored tones.

"Sportsmanship?" said James. "Huh, one year she let me off a weeks worth of detentions because it clashed with the last Quidditch practices of the season!"

**Harry felt a huge jolt of excitement. He had seen the Snitch - **

"You can't catch it yet, Harry!" said Lily.

"He knows, Lily - hell, the Quidditch captain's told him so many times, he'll be dreaming everything in fifties for the next month!"

**it was shimmering at the foot of one of the Gryffindor goalposts -but he mustn't catch it yet. And if Malfoy saw it ... **

**Faking a look of sudden concentration, Harry pulled his Firebolt round and sped off towards the Slytherin end. It worked. **

"Of course it did," said James. "Malfoy knows fine well that Harry's better than him, therefore more likely to see the snitch before he does!"

**Malfoy went haring after him, clearly thinking Harry had seen the Snitch there ... **

"Malfoy's a dumb arse, Malfoy's a dumb arse ..." chanted Sirius.

Soon, everyone was chanting the words and clapping along with them.

**WHOOSH. **

**One of the Bludgers came streaking past Harry's right ear, hit by the gigantic Slytherin Beater, Derrick. Then again - **

**WHOOSH. **

"They're trying to knock my boy off his broom with two Bludgers!" stormed Lily. "How dare they even try to do such a thing!" I'll haunt their dreams! I'll possess their pets ... I'll ... I'll ..."

"Calm down?" suggested James.

Lily glared at him, and he quickly changed the subject.

**The second Bludger had grazed Harry's elbow. **

"RIGHT!" THAT'S IT! THEY'VE HARMED MY SON!" raged Lily. "I'LL HAVE THEM! I'LL HAVE THEM!"

The boys were cowering away from her in alarm.

"You married her?" Sirius said to James in an undertone, thinking he was the craziest man alive for doing such a thing.

"Well, I'm going to, apparently."

Sirius shook his head. "Good luck, mate."

**The other Beater, Bole, was closing in. **

"OH! continued Lily, who was desperate to carry on storming and cursing. "IT'S NOT ENOUGH THAT YOU SEND TWO BLUDGERS AFTER HIM, BUT YOU'RE GONNA KNOCK HIM OFF HIS BROOM WITH YOUR CLUBS NOW!"

"I'd like to see them try, especially since Harry has such a superior broom to them," said James smiling.

**Harry had a fleeting glimpse of Bole and Derrick zooming towards him, clubs raised - **

**He turned the Firebolt upwards at the last second, and Bole and Derrick collided with a sickening crunch. **

They all howled with laughter at the Slytherins getting beat at their own game through Harry's unmistakable talent.

**"Ha haaa!" yelled Lee Jordan, as the Slytherin Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching their heads. "Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt! **

"Damn straight!" they all cried.

**And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle - Flint alongside her - poke him in the eye, Angelina! **

They all chuckled at the daring commentator. They especially admired his daring as Professor McGonagall was sitting right next to him.

**- it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke - oh, no - Flint in possession, Flint flying towards the Gryffindor goalposts, come on, now, Wood, save -! **

James was in a position between sitting and standing, bouncing up and down and strange squealing noises were coming from him as the tension of the moment had reached its climax.

**But Flint had scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end and Lee swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him. **

They all laughed again, that Lee could commit such an act right next to Professor McGonagall. Swearing down a megaphone ... that was something the marauders had not yet achieved!

**"Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession -" **

**It was turning out to be the dirtiest match Harry had ever played in. Enraged that Gryffindor had taken such an early lead, the Slytherins were rapidly resorting to any means to take the quaffle. **

"Probably resulting in penalties most of the time," muttered James.

**Bole hit Alicia with his club and tried to say he'd thought she was a Bludger. George Weasley elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. **

"That's the spirit!" said Sirius.

James grinned.

**Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties, and Wood pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten to Gryffindor. **

They whistled and cheered again, and began chanting words of encouragement to the Gryffindor fliers, as though they were there in the stadium with the other watchers.

**The Snitch had disappeared again. Malfoy was still keeping close to Harry as he soared over the match, looking around for it - once Gryffindor were fifty points ahead ... **

"Slytherin will've lost because Harry's so good he'll find and catch the Snitch instantly," said James, surging with pride.

"I hope Malfoy thinks he's gonna win, then Harry grabs the Snitch the second Malfoy was about to, just to see the sickened look on his face when he realises that he was so close, and Harry still managed to beat him!" said Sirius.

**Katie scored. Fifty-ten. **

"GO FOR IT, HARRY!" they all practically screamed into the book.

**Fred and George Weasley were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge. **

"Good thinking, guys," said Sirius. "They obviously think that they're all a bunch of cheating arses as well!"

**Bole and Derrick took advantage of Fred and George's absence to aim both Bludgers at Wood; **

"Can't they just go through one match without cheating?" said James furiously.

"Can you, James?" said Lily, an amused twinkle in her eye.

"That's a different sort of cheating! Anyway, it's Sirius who cheats, not me! I don't need to cheat, I'm that good!" James replied.

"Moi? Cheat? I don't know where you get this from!" said Sirius, in his unconvincing innocent role.

"You're boasting in the common room after we've won the match," said James.

"Well, apart from there, you wouldn't know unless I told you then, would you?

"Apart from seeing you do it," said Remus.

Sirius opened his mouth to argue back, but Remus shook his head and said, "Face it, Sirius, you've lost this round."

**they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded. **

James pounded his fist into his other hand furiously. Then, after making sure Lily wasn't looking grimaced in pain.

**Madam Hooch was beside herself. **

"Beside herself?" said Peter, confused.

"It's an expression," said Lily.

"But it's a bit stupid. I mean, how can you be beside yourself. You'd have to climb outside your own body to do that, and that's impossible, unless you're a ghost," said James.

"So Madam Hooch is dead?" said Peter.

"You could make a giant poster of yourself then stand next to it, then you'd be beside yourself," said Sirius, ignoring Peter.

"No, you're beside a poster, not yourself," said Remus.

"See, it's impossible!" said James firmly.

"Impossible that she's dead?" said Peter.

"Who's dead?"

"Madam Hooch."

"When did she die, that's awful!" said Lily.

"When she went beside herself," said Peter.

"She's not dead, she's angry." said Remus.

"OK, OK, STOP!" shouted Sirius and they all looked at him. "That's better, now let's continue reading, shall we?"

**"You do not attack the Keeper unless the Quaffle is within the scoring area!" she shrieked at Bole and Derrick. "Gryffindor penalty!" **

"Damn right it should be a Gryffindor penalty!" said Remus.

**And Angelina scored. Sixty-ten. Moments later, Fred Weasley pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal: seventy-ten. **

"There you are, Harry! Plenty of points ahead! Go grab that Snitch!" cheered James.

**The Gryffindor crowd below were screaming themselves hoarse - Gryffindor were sixty points in the lead, and if Harry caught the snitch now, the cup was theirs. Harry could almost feel hundreds of eyes following him as he soared around the pitch, high above the rest of the game, with Malfoy speeding along behind him. **

"COME ON, HARRY!" cried Lily, jumping to her feet and clapping.

**And then he saw it. The Snitch was sparkling twenty feet above him. **

"GO GET IT, SON!" squealed James, excitement causing him to jump up and down on the spot and flap his hands around like a maniac.

**Harry put on a huge burst of speed, the wind roaring in his ears; he stretched out his hand, but suddenly, the Firebolt was slowing down - **

"WHAT?" shouted James.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" cried Sirius.

**Horrified, he looked around. Malfoy had thrown himself forward, grabbed hold of the Firebolt's tail and was pulling it back. **

"YOU CHEATING MORONIC GIT!" screamed Lily, red faced and shaking.

Sirius, however, scribbled furiously onto his list with a very unpleasant look on his face, meaning that whatever it was he was scribbling would be unpleasant as well.

**"You -" **

**Harry was angry enough to hit Malfoy, **

"So hit him," said Sirius.

Lily glared at him.

**but he couldn't reach. **

Lily glared at the book in Remus's hands, as though glaring at her son.

**Malfoy was panting with the effort of holding onto the Firebolt, but his eyes were sparkling maliciously. He had achieved what he'd wanted - the Snitch had disappeared again. **

"At least we're safe in the knowledge that Malfoy knows for a fact that Harry's far better than him, and he has to resort to cheating tactics like that," said James snootily.

**"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics!" Madam Hooch screeched, shooting up to where Malfoy was sliding back onto his Nimbus Two Thousand and One. **

"A far inferior broom to the one Harry's riding, by far," said Sirius scornfully.

**"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan as howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach. **

"A wise move," said Remus.

"Yep, I sense rude language is about to be uttered," said Lily.

**"YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B-" **

They all gasped and laughed at the daring of the commentator once again.

**Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to tell him off. She was actually shaking her fist in Malfoy's direction; her hat had fallen off, and she, too, was shouting furiously. **

"GO MCGONAGALL!" they all cheered, deeply amazed, but impressed.

**Alicia took Gryffindor's penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet. The Gryffindor team was losing concentration and the Slytherins, delighted by Malfoy's foul on Harry, were being spurred on to greater heights. **

**"Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal - Montague scores -" Lee groaned. "Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor ..." **

"Cheating arse holes!" howled Sirius.

**Harry was now marking Malfoy so closely their knees kept hitting each other. Harry wasn't going to let Malfoy anywhere near the Snitch ... **

**"Get out of it, Potter!" Malfoy yelled in frustration, as he tried to turn and found Harry blocking him. **

**"Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON!" **

**Harry looked round. Every single Slytherin player apart from Malfoy, even the Slytherin Keeper, was streaking up the pitch towards Angelina - they were all going to block her - **

"HEY! STOP CHEATING YOU FOUL MONSTROSITIES!" screamed Lily.

**Harry wheeled the Firebolt about, bent so low he was lying flat along the handle and kicked it forwards. Like a bullet, he shot towards the Slytherins. **

**"AAAAAAARRRGH!" **

**They scattered as the Firebolt zoomed towards them; Angelina's way was clear. **

**"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor lead by eighty points to twenty!" **

They all whistled and cheered.

**Harry, who had almost pelted headlong into the stands, skidded to a halt in mid-air and zoomed back into the middle of the pitch. **

**And then he saw something to make his heart stand still. Malfoy was diving, a look of triumph on his face - **

"Oh my god, he's seen the Snitch!" said James, the colour leaving his face. "GO FOR IT, HARRY! DON'T GIVE UP THAT EASILY!"

**there, a few feet above the grass below, was a tiny, golden glimmer. **

**Harry urged the Firebolt downwards but Malfoy was miles ahead. **

**"Go! Go! Go!" Harry urged his broom. They were gaining on Malfoy ... Harry flattened himself to the broom handle as Bole sent a Bludger after him ... he was at Malfoy's ankles ... he was level - **

"That's it, That's it, Harry!" squeaked James, almost bursting with excitement.

**Harry threw himself forwards, taking both hands off his broom. He knocked Malfoy's arm out of the way and - **

**"YES!" **

"YES!" they all exploded, jumping up and down and hugging one another.

Lily was so happy and over enthusiastic that she planted a large kiss on James's lips, stunning him to stillness.

Then they both looked at each other and blushed furiously.

**He pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air, and the stadium exploded. Harry soared above the crowd, an odd ringing in his ears. The tiny golden ball was held tight in his fist, beating its wings hopelessly against his fingers. **

"THAT'S MY BOY!" said James proudly. "That's my boy!"

**Then Wood was speeding towards him, half-blinded by tears; he seized Harry around the neck and sobbed unrestrainedly into his shoulder. **

"Aww, bless," said Lily.

**Harry felt two large thumps as Fred and George hit them; then Angelina, Alicia and Katie's voices "_We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!" _Tangled together together in a many-armed hug, the Gryffindor team sank, yelling hoarsely, back to earth. **

**Wave upon wave of crimson supporters was pouring over the barriers onto the pitch. Hands were raining down on their backs. Harry had a confused impression of noise and bodies pressing in on him. Then he, and the rest of the team, were hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd. Thrust into the light, he saw Hagrid, plastered with crimson rosettes - "Yeh beat 'em, Harry, yeh beat 'em! Wait till I tell Buckbeak!" **

James was beaming proudly, and he put his arm round Lily, sharing his pride with her.

**There was Percy, jumping up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten. Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder even than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag; **

"Bless her," said Sirius, grinning at the others.

"I never knew that she cared that much," said James. "Maybe Snape's rubbed it in so much that she's been desperate to win!"

**and there, fighting their way towards Harry were Ron and Hermione. Words failed them. They simply beamed, as Harry was borne towards the stands, where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup. **

James shook with excitement.

Lily burst into tears of joy.

**If only there had been a Dementor around ... As a sobbing Wood passed Harry the Cup, as he lifted it into the air, Harry felt he could have produced the world's best Patronus. **

"I bet he could have done!" said James smiling widely.

"That's the end of that chapter," said Remus, beaming.

Sirius took the book from him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Still ain't mine.**

**A/N: IF you haven't niticed I've changed Chapter 12. I have now added the missing part. Sorry about that.**

**Beta: loonygrl90**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN **

**PROFESSOR TRELAWNEY'S PREDICTION **

"What, she's actually gonna make a real, proper prediction?" said James sounding both disbelieving and impressed at once.

"Sounds like it," said Remus.

**Harry's euphoria at finally winning the Quidditch Cup lasted at least a week. **

"So it damn well should! You deserve every bit of that victory, Harry, son! I'm proud of you, you've earned it!" said James, beaming.

**Even the weather seemed to be celebrating; as June approached, the days became cloudless and sultry, and all anybody felt like doing was strolling into the grounds and flopping down on the grass with several pints of iced pumpkin juice, perhaps playing a casual game of Gobstones or watching the giant squid propel itself dreamily across the surface of the lake. **

"We can do that at any time of the year," said James.

"Well, at the full moon, especially," said Sirius.

**But they couldn't. **

"Why not?" asked Sirius.

"They'll have their exams to revise for, it's June, you idiot!" said Remus.

**The exams were nearly upon them, and instead of lazing around outside, the students were forced to remain inside the castle, trying to bully their brains into concentrating while enticing wafts of summer air drifted in through the windows. **

"I hate it when the weather teases you like that," said Sirius.

"Better the weather doing it than you teasing everyone, Sirius," said James.

**Even Fred and George Weasley had been spotted working; **

"Working their tickets, no doubt," muttered Lily.

**they were about to take their O.W.Ls (Ordinary Wizarding Levels). **

"See, Lily, they need to revise like everyone else," said James.

"Yes, but they'll still be working to cause disruption in their own joking way," she said.

"They're pranksters, yes, like us, but that doesn't mean that they don't care about their exams. This might stop them from their usual amount of jokes for a small period," said Remus.

"It didn't stop you lot," she said.

"True, but there's four of us, said Sirius.

**Percy was getting ready to sit his N.E.W.Ts (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests), the highest qualification Hogwarts offered. As Percy hoped to enter the Ministry of Magic, he needed top grades. **

"Obviously he's not a gifted genius like us, Prongs," said Sirius lightly.

"No, he doesn't quite have the ura that requires the genius status," James, agreed, playing along with Sirius.

**He was becoming increasingly edgy, and gave very severe punishments to anybody who disturbed the quiet of the common room in the evenings. In fact, the only person who seemed more anxious than Percy was Hermione. **

"Yes, but she's taking every class there is," said James. "Imagine what she'll be like when it's her O.W.L.s!"

**Harry and Ron had given up asking her how she was managing to attend several classes at once, but they couldn't restrain themselves when they saw the exam timetable she had drawn up for herself. The first column read: **

**MONDAY **

**9 o'clock, Arithmancy **

**9 o'clock, Transfiguration **

**LUNCH **

**1 o'clock, Charms **

**1 o'clock, Ancient Runes **

"She's gonna die," said Sirius simply.

**"Hermione?" Ron said cautiously, because she was liable to explode when interrupted these days. "Er - are you sure you've copied down these times right?" **

**"What?" snapped Hermione, picking up the exam timetable and examining it. "Yes, of course I have." **

"Ah, the sweet tempered girl we all love is back," said James sarcastically.

**"Is there any point asking how you're going to sit two exams at once?" said Harry. **

**"No," said Hermione shortly. "Has either of you seen my copy of _Numerology and Grammatica?" _**

**"Oh, yeah, I borrowed it for a bit of bedtime reading," said Ron, but very quietly. Hermione started shifting heaps of parchment around on her table, looking for the book. Just then, there was a rustle at the window and Hedwig fluttered through it, note clutched tightly in her beak. **

**"It's from Hagrid," said Harry ripping the note open. "Buckbeak's appeal - it's set for the sixth." **

"Good," said James briskly, "At least he managed to get an appeal for him! All they need now is a strong case against slimy git Malfoy, and they'll be laughing!"

**"That's the day we finish our exams," said Hermione, still looking everywhere for her Arithmancy book. **

**"And they're coming up here to do it," said Harry, still reading from the letter. "Someone from the Ministry of Magic - and an executioner." **

"WHAT!" shouted James. "That sounds like they've already decided the verdict before the appeal!"

"Disgusting!" agreed Remus.

**Hermione looked up, startled. **

**"They're bringing the executioner to the appeal! But that sounds as though they've already decided!" **

**"Yeah, it does," said Harry slowly. **

**"They can't!" Ron howled. "I've spent ages reading up stuff for him, they can't just ignore it all!" **

"They can, and they probably will," said James, with an ugly look on his face.

Sirius started scribbling on his list again.

**But Harry had a horrible feeling that the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures had had its mind made up for it by Mr Malfoy. **

"Hmph! Wouldn't be the first time he's used threats to get his way," muttered James darkly.

**Draco, who had been noticeably subdued since Gryffindor's triumph in the Quidditch final, seemed to regain some of his old swagger over the next few days. **

Sirius and James rubbed and cracked their knuckles.

**From sneering comments Harry overheard, Malfoy was certain Buckbeak was going to be killed, and seemed thoroughly pleased with himself for bringing it about. It was all Harry could do to stop himself imitating Hermione and hitting Malfoy in the face on these occasions. And the worst thing of all was that they had no time or opportunity to go and see Hagrid, because the strict new security measures had not been lifted, **

"He's got his Cloak," said Sirius.

"No, he left it in the passage-way after Snape caught him," said James.

Sirius began to write notes on his list.

**and Harry didn't dare retrieve his Invisibility Cloak from below the one-eyed witch. **

"Why not?" asked Sirius.

"Because he's not all like you lot," said Lily. "Harry actually cares about getting caught and losing points!"

"So do we, which is why we don't get caught!"

**Exam week began and an unnatural hush fell over the castle. The third-years emerged from Transfiguration at lunch-time on Monday limp and ashen-faced, comparing results and bemoaning the difficulty of the tasks they had been set, which had included turning a teapot into a tortoise. **

"I thought that was easy," said James.

"But you're really good at Transfiguration," said Remus.

**Hermione irritated the rest by fussing about how her tortoise had looked more like a turtle, which was the least of everyone else's worries. **

**"Mine still had a spout for a tail, what a nightmare ..." **

**"Were the tortoises supposed to breathe steam?" **

**"It still had a willow-patterned shell, d'you think that'll count against me?" **

"McGonagall's marking them, so you've probably all failed," said Remus.

"Talk about over-dramatic ..." muttered Sirius.

**Then, after a hasty lunch, it was straight back upstairs for the Charms exam. Hermione had been right; Professor Flitwick did indeed test them on Cheering Charms. Harry slightly overdid his out of nerves and Ron, who was partnering him, ended up in fits of hysterical laughter and had to be led away to a quiet room for an hour before he was ready to perform the Charm himself. **

"Oops, Harry," said James, looking a bit worried. "But that's only one part of the test, you'll be fine!"

**After dinner, the students hurried back to their common rooms, not to relax, but to start revising for Care of Magical Creatures, Potions and Astronomy. **

They all moaned at the memory of revising, when all they wanted to do was just lounge around outside.

**Hagrid presided over the Care of Magical Creatures exam the following morning with a very preoccupied air indeed; his heart didn't seem to be in it at all. **

"The poor guy's pet Hippogriff is about to be executed, for God's sake, of course he's preoccupied!" snapped Peter.

"You tell 'em, Peter!" said Remus.

**He had provided a large tub of Flobberworms for the class, and told them that, to pass the test, their Flobberworm had to still be alive at the end of one hour. As Flobberworms flourished best if left to their own devices, it was the easiest exam any of them had ever sat, and also gave Harry, Ron and Hermione plenty of opportunity to speak to Hagrid. **

"Why can't any of our exams be like that?" moaned Lily.

"'Cos we're all genius's," said James.

**"Beaky's gettin' a bit depressed," Hagrid told them, bending low on the pretence of checking that Harry's Flobberworm was still alive. "Bin cooped up too long. But still ... we'll know day after tomorrow - one way or the other." **

"Oh, this is too horrible!" cried Lily. "Sirius, you'd better get Malfoy back for good for this!"

"Make no mistake, Sirius'll have something sinister for him," said Remus confidently.

Sirius gave them a wicked grin.

**They had Potions that afternoon, which was an unqualified disaster. Try as Harry might, he couldn't get his Confusing Concoction to thicken, and Snape, standing watching with an air of vindictive pleasure, scribbled something that looked suspiciously like a zero onto his notes before moving away. **

Sirius growled and scribbled something on his list.

James's face was glowing red.

**Then came Astronomy at midnight, up on the tallest tower; History of Magic on Wednesday morning, in which Harry scribbled everything Florean Fortescue had ever told him about medieval witch hunts, while wishing he could have had one of Fortescue's choco-nut sundaes with him in the stifling classroom. **

"Ugh, History of Magic is such a crap lesson!" said Remus.

"I know! Why they don't just get rid of it is a wonder to me!" agreed Sirius.

Peter nodded.

**Wednesday afternoon meant Herbology, in the greenhouses under a baking hot sun; then back to the common room once more, with the backs of their necks sunburnt, thinking longingly of this time next day, when it would all be over. **

"WOO HOO!" cheered Sirius, jumping up and down, causing the others to look at him as though there was something seriously wrong with him upstairs.

**Their second from last exam, on Thursday morning, was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin had compiled the most unusual exam any of them had ever taken; **

"Have you made a way to make exams cool, Remus?" asked James, sitting up, impressed.

**a sort of obstacle course outside in the sun, where they had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a Grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh, ignoring the misleading directions from a Hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle with a new Boggart. **

"Cool!" they all exclaimed with awe.

"Remus, you're the best teacher there ever was!" praised James, beaming.

Remus blushed.

**"Excellent, Harry," Lupin muttered, as Harry climbed out of the trunk, grinning. "Full marks." **

James beamed and lily gasped with pleasure.

**Flushed with success, Harry hung around to watch Ron and Hermione. Ron did very well until he reached the Hinkypunk, which successfully confused him into sinking waist-high into the quagmire. Hermione did everything perfectly until she reached the trunk with the Boggart in it. After about a minute inside it, she burst out again, screaming. **

"Well, she's obviously been frightened by something," said Lily.

"Probably someone telling her she's failed all her exams," said James sarcastically.

**"Hermione!" said Lupin, startled. "What's the matter?" **

**"P-P-Professor McGonagall!" Hermione gasped, pointing to the trunk. **

"Totally understandable," said Sirius and James together.

"McGonagall's scary enough to subject anyone to tears," said Peter.

**"Sh-she said I'd failed everything!" **

They all burst out laughing.

**It took a while to calm Hermione down. When at last she had regained a grip of herself, she, Harry and Ron went back to the castle. Ron was still slightly inclined to laugh at Hermione's Boggart, but an argument was averted by the sight that met them on the top of the steps. **

"Snape's obviously come to meet them," muttered Sirius bitterly.

**Cornelius Fudge, sweating slightly in his pinstriped cloak, was standing there staring out at the grounds. He started at the sight of Harry. **

**"Hello there, Harry!" he said. "Just had an exam, I expect? Nearly finished?" **

"Obviously here on the Buckbeak appeal," said James.

"Hmph!" snorted Lily.

**"Yes," said Harry. Hermione and Ron, not being on speaking terms with the Minister for Magic, hovered awkwardly in the background. **

**"Lovely day," said Fudge, casting an eye over the lake. "Pity ... pity ..." He sighed deeply and looked down at Harry. **

**"I'm here on an unpleasant mission, Harry. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures required a witness to the execution of a mad Hippogriff. **

They all went red in the face with rage.

**As I needed to visit Hogwarts to check on the Black situation, I was asked to step in." **

"But the appeal can't have happened yet!" said Lily in outrage.

**"Does that mean the appeal's already happened?" Ron interrupted, stepping forwards. **

**"No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon," said Fudge, looking curiously at Ron. **

"But that's outrageous! They've already decided there! The Minister for Magic himself has just blatantly exposed a corrupt decision!" stormed James.

**"Then you might not have to witness an execution at all!" said Ron stoutly. "The Hippogriff might get off!" **

"That's it, Ron. You get the fool told!" encouraged Sirius.

**Before Fudge could answer, two wizards came through the castle door behind him. One was so ancient he appeared to be withering before their very eyes; the other was tall and strapping, with a thin black moustache. Harry gathered they were representatives of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, because the very old wizard squinted towards Hagrid's cabin and said in a feeble voice, "Dear, dear, I'm getting too old for this ... **

"Getting ...?" muttered Sirius sarcastically.

**two o'clock, isn't it, Fudge?" **

"They're all the same! Every one of them!" stormed James again.

"Disgusting!" agreed Remus, an ugly look on his face.

**The black-moustached man was fingering something in his belt; Harry looked and saw that he was running one broad thumb along the blade of a shining axe. **

"WHAT!" they all shouted.

**Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs and jerked her head towards the Entrance Hall. **

**"Why's you stop me?" said Ron angrily, as they entered the Great Hall for lunch. "Did you see them? They've even got the axe ready! This isn't justice!" **

"Damn straight, Ron! They're a load of corrupted dirty arse-holes!" spat James.

**"Ron, your dad works for the Ministry. You can't go saying things like that to his boss!" said Hermione, but she, too, looked very upset. "As long as Hagrid keeps his head this time, and argues his case properly, they can't properly execute Buckbeak ..." **

"Even if the evidence pointed to the words, 'he is innocent', they'd still execute him, because Malfoy'll've given Fudge a load of gold to make sure he's killed!" said James angrily.

Sirius scribbled some more on his list.

**But Harry could tell Hermione didn't really believe what she was saying. All around them, people were talking excitedly as they ate their lunch, happily anticipating the end of exams that afternoon, but Harry, Ron and Hermione, lost in worry about Hagrid, didn't join in. **

"Awww, they're too young to have such worries, but it's nice that they're thinking of their friend," said Lily.

**Harry and Ron's last exam was Divination; Hermione's Muggle studies. **

"I see they've saved the best 'til last," muttered James sarcastically.

**They walked up the marble staircase together. Hermione left them on the first floor and Harry and Ron proceeded all the way up to the seventh, where many of their class were sitting on the spiral staircase to Professor Trelawney's classroom, trying to cram in a bit of last-minute revision. **

"Ah, the rules of exam life never change, do they?" said Sirius.

"Nope," the others replied.

**"She's seeing us all separately," Neville informed them, as they went to sit down next to him. He had his copy of _Unfogging the Future_ open on his lap at the pages devoted to crystal-gazing. "Have either of you ever seen anything in a crystal ball?" he asked them unhappily. **

"Nope, they haven't, but then again, neither has the teacher, so I wouldn't worry about it, Neville!" said Remus.

**"Nope," said Ron in an offhand voice. He kept checking his watch; Harry knew that he was counting down the time until Buckbeak's appeal started. **

**The queue of people outside the classroom shortened very slowly. As each person climbed back down the silver ladder, the rest of the class hissed, "What did she ask? Was it OK?" **

**But they all refused to say. **

"Eh? why? I mean, they'll be helping their mates out!" said Sirius outraged.

"Obviously they're being fair with themselves and everyone," said Lily.

"Who cares about being fair in that exam?"

"Who cares about passing it?" said James.

**"She says the crystal ball's told her that, if I tell you, I'll have a horrible accident!" squeaked Neville, as he clambered back down the ladder towards Harry and Ron, who had now reached the landing. **

"What a surprise there," said James.

"And he's stupid enough to believe it?" said Sirius.

"You would be," said Remus.

**"That's convenient," snorted Ron. "You know, I'm starting to think Hermione's right about her" (he jabbed his thumb towards the trapdoor overhead), "she's a right old fraud." **

"And it's taken you this long to realise that?" said Remus.

**"Yeah," said Harry, looking at his own watch. It was now two o'clock. "Wish she'd hurry up ..." **

"So do I, then the exams will be over, and the real fun can begin!" said Sirius, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

**Parvati came back down the ladder glowing with pride. **

**"She says I've got the makings of a true Seer," she informed Harry and Ron. "I saw loads of stuff ... well, good luck!" **

"Something's wrong with her," said James, shaking his head. "Really."

**She hurried off down the spiral staircase towards Lavender. **

**"Ronald Weasley," said the familiar, misty voice from over their heads. Ron grimaced at Harry, and climbed the silver ladder out of sight. **

"Good luck, Ron," said Sirius.

**Harry was now the only person left to be tested. He settled himself on the floor with his back against the wall, listening to a fly buzzing in the sunny window, his mind across the grounds with Hagrid. **

**Finally, after about twenty minutes, Ron's large feet reappeared on the ladder. **

**"How'd it go?" Harry asked him, standing up. **

**"Rubbish," said Ron. "Couldn't see a thing, so I made some stuff up. Don't think she was convinced, though ..." **

"She can talk! She makes most of it up," said Lily huffily.

**"Meet you in the common room," Harry muttered, as Professor Trelawney's voice called, "Harry Potter!" **

"Good luck, son," said James.

**The tower room was hotter than ever before; the curtains were closed, the fire was alight, and the usual sickly scent that made Harry cough as he stumbled through the clutter of chairs and tables to where Professor Trelawney sat waiting for him before a large crystal ball. **

"Let the inventing commence!" said Sirius.

**"Good day, my dear," she said softly. "If you would kindly gaze into the Orb ... take your time, now ... then tell me what you see within it ..." **

**Harry bent over the crystal ball and stared, stared as hard as he could, willing it to show him something other than swirling white fog, but nothing happened. **

**"Well?" professor Trelawney prompted delicately. "What do you see?" **

"Nothing," said James and Sirius together.

The others chuckled.

**The heat was overpowering and his nostrils were stinging with the perfumed smoke wafting from the fire beside them. He thought of what Ron had just said, and decided to pretend. **

"It's your only hope now, Harry," said Sirius.

"But please, please, don't come out with anything Sirius would say," said Remus pleadingly.

"What do you mean by that? He'd pass, then!"

"No he wouldn't Sirius. The stories you've made up ... they might be clever in some circumstances, but stories of bats eating the sun, for instance, aren't really appropriate for Harry at this precise moment!"

"I suppose," said Sirius sulkingly.

James was grinning at the pair of them. They were his best friends sitting here, and the woman he loved was next to him. What more could he want from life?

**"Er -," said Harry, "a dark shape ... um ..." **

**"What does it resemble?" whispered Professor Trelawney. "Think, now ..." **

**Harry cast his mind around and it landed on Buckbeak. **

**"A hippogriff," he said firmly. **

"Good, Harry, she'll believe that one, especially if you're firm!" said James.

**"Indeed!" whispered Professor Trelawney, scribbling keenly on the parchment perched upon her knees. "My boy, you may well be seeing the outcome of poor Hagrid's trouble with the Ministry of Magic! Look closer ... does the Hippogriff appear to ... have its head?" **

"What kind of question is that to put to a boy!" exploded Lily in fury.

"Even she's assuming the hippogriff's gonna die!" fumed Sirius. "The appeal hasn't even finished yet! Or if it has, she can't know what the verdict was!"

**"Yes," said Harry firmly. **

"Defiance!" said Sirius happily. "Good one, Harry!"

**"Are you sure?" Professor Trelawney urged him. **

"He's just said, hasn't he?" said James irritated.

**"Are you quite sure, dear? You don't see it writhing on the ground, perhaps, and a shadowy figure raising an axe behind it?" **

"STOP IT!" said Lily. "You're scaring him!"

**"No!" said Harry, starting to feel slightly sick. **

**"No blood? No weeping Hagrid?" **

**"No!" said Harry again, wanting more than ever to leave the room and the heat. "It looks fine, it's - flying away ..." **

**Professor Trelawney sighed. **

"Horrible woman!" snorted Lily in disgust.

**"Well, dear, I think we'll leave it there ... a little disappointing ... but I'm sure you did your best." **

**Relieved, Harry got up, picked up his bag and turned to go, but then a loud, harsh voice spoke behind him. **

They all looked at each other with wary eyes.

**"It will happen tonight." **

**Harry wheeled around. Professor Trelawney had gone rigid in her armchair; her eyes were unfocused and her mouth sagging. **

**"S-sorry?" said Harry. **

"Oh, my God," said James, wide-eyed. "Is she making a ... real prediction?"

"Seems so," said Remus, just as shocked.

**But Professor Trelawney didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes started to roll. Harry stood there in a panic. She looked as though she was about to have some sort of seizure. He hesitated, thinking of running to the hospital wing - and then Professor Trelawney spoke again, in the same harsh voice, quite unlike her own: **

"Oh my God," said James again.

**"The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. **

Lily gave Sirius a startled look.

**Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. **

Peter gave a horrified squeak.

**The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever before. Tonight ... before midnight ... the servant ... will set out ... to rejoin ... his master ..." **

There was a stunned silence.

Lily was giving Sirius a look of pure disgust.

**Professor Trelawney's head fell forwards onto her chest. She made a grunting sort of noise. then, quite suddenly, her head snapped up again. **

"That was freaky," said James.

"So there's a servant faithful to Voldemort," Peter flinched, "whose gonna help him come back?" said Remus.

Lily looked at Sirius again.

Sirius looked right back. "If you think I'd help that sorry piece of filth, then you don't know me!" he spat harshly at her.

"She said the servant had been chained for twelve years!"

"Yes, but he's been loose for months, there," defended James. "He'd've gone after him straight away if that was his intention!"

"Not if he was gonna kill Harry first," said Lily.

"But it said the servant will break free before midnight," said Remus. "Sirius is already free, he broke out of Azkaban ages ago."

Lily looked at them all, breathing deeply. She looked long and hard at Sirius, then nodded. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's just, if he's tried to kill Harry once as a baby, he'll be determined to kill him now!"

"And if I help him do it, please God, strike me down with lightening now!" said Sirius.

**"I'm so sorry, dear boy," she said dreamily. "The heat of the day, you know ... I drifted off for a moment ..." **

**Harry stood there staring. **

**"Is there anything wrong, my dear?" **

"Anything wrong? you've just terrified him!" screeched Lily.

"It's not her fault that he was there to see it," said James. "I don't think you can time these things."

**"You - you just told me that the - the Dark Lord's going to rise again ... that his servant's going back to him ..." **

"Yeah, you freaky woman!" said James.

**Professor Trelawney looked thoroughly startled. **

"Huh! Think how Harry feels," huffed Lily.

**"That Dark Lord? He Who Must Not Be Named? My dear boy, that's hardly something to joke about ... rise again, indeed ..." **

"What, you think he'd make that up ... him of all people?" said James, thoroughly annoyed now.

**"But you just said it! You said the Dark Lord -" **

**"I think you must have dozed off too, dear," said Professor Trelawney. **

"Oh yeah, because dozing fits are highly contagious around this time of year, during Divination exams," said Sirius sarcastically.

**I would certainly not presume to predict anything quite as far-fetched as _that_!" **

"You can't choose what you predict, though," said James. "Can you?" he added uncertainly.

"Of course you can't," said Remus. "Crazy woman!"

**Harry climbed back down the ladder and spiral staircase, wondering ... had he just heard Professor Trelawney make a real prediction? Or had this been her idea of an impressive end to the test? **

"I wouldn't put it past her," muttered Lily darkly.

**Five minutes later he was dashing past the security trolls outside the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, Professor Trelawney's words still resounding in his head. People were striding past him in the opposite direction, laughing and joking, heading for the grounds and a bit of long-awaited freedom; by the time he had reached the portrait hole and entered the common room, it was almost deserted. Over in a corner, however, sat Ron and Hermione. **

"There you go ... just tell them what she said, and see what they think," said Lily.

**"Professor Trelawney," Harry panted, "just told me -" **

**But he stopped abruptly at the sight of their faces. **

**"Buckbeak lost," said Ron weakly. "Hagrid's just sent this." **

**Hagrid's note was dry this time, no tears had splattered it, yet his hands seemed to have shaken so much as he wrote that it was hardly legible. **

_**Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it. **_

_**Hagrid. **_

"He can't just sit there on his own waiting for the executioner to come by with his nice shiny axe!" said James at once, standing up and striding round, clearly frustrated with the injustice of it all.

"Damn straight," said Sirius and Remus together.

Sirius wrote something onto his list.

**"We've got to go," said Harry at once. "He can't just sit there on his own, waiting for the executioner!" **

**"Sunset, though," said Ron, who was staring out of the window in a glazed sort of way. "We'd never be allowed ... 'specially you, Harry ..." **

"They've got the Cloak," said James at once.

"Nope, they don't," reminded Remus. "It's behind the passageway. Snape caught him before he could get it, remember."

"Oh, yeah!"

**Harry sank his head into his hands, thinking. **

**"If only we had the Invisibility Cloak ..." **

**"Where is it?" said Hermione. **

**Harry told her about leaving it in the passageway under the one-eyed witch. **

**" ... if Snape sees me anywhere near there again, I'm in serious trouble," he finished. **

**"That's true," said Hermione, getting to her feet. "If he sees _you_ ... **

James looked at the book, then at Sirius.

"She's not gonna do what I think she is, is she?" he said.

"I think so," said Sirius grinning back at him.

**how do you open the witch's hump again?" **

**"You - you tap it and say, '_Dissendium_'," said Harry. "But -" **

**Hermione didn't wait for the rest of his sentence; she strode across the room, pushed the Fat Lady's portrait open and vanished from sight. **

**"She hasn't gone to get it?" Ron said, staring after her. **

**She had. **

"I rather like this new Hermione," said James. "She reminds me of you, a bit, Lily!"

Lily blushed furiously

**Hermione returned a quarter of an hour later with the silvery Cloak folded carefully under her robes. **

**"Hermione, I don't know what's got into you lately!" said Ron, astounded. "First you hit Malfoy, then you walk out of Professor Trelawney -" **

**Hermione looked rather flattered. **

"That's a good thing," said Sirius smiling. "I'm glad she can take such a wonderful compliment!"

"That's just something you'd say to a lady, Sirius. no wonder you haven't got a girlfriend!" said Remus.

"It's because all their friends get ragingly jealous of her, so they dump me in order to save their friendships," said Sirius lazily.

"Are you sure it's just not the smell?" asked Remus.

"This coming from you?"

"I don't smell."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"You do."

"You do, Sirius."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"I don't, Remus, you smell!"

"No I don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"DO!"

"DON'T!"

"If you two don't shut your mouth's in the next ten seconds, I'm gonna snap this tree branch in two and insert it somewhere very unpleasant!" growled Lily.

**They went down to dinner with everybody else, but did not return to Gryffindor Tower afterwards. Harry had the Cloak hidden down the front of his robes; he had to keep his arms folded to hide the lump. They skulked in an empty chamber off the Entrance Hall, listening, until they were sure it was deserted. They heard a last pair of people hurrying across the Hall, and a door slamming. Hermione poked her head around the door. **

**"OK, she whispered, "no one there - Cloak on -" **

James rubbed his hands together. "Sounds just like the full moon in the old days!"

**Walking very close together so that nobody would see them, they crossed the Hall on tiptoe beneath the Cloak, then walked down the stone front steps into the grounds. The sun was already sinking behind the Forbidden Forest, gilding the top branches of the trees. **

**They reached Hagrid's cabin and knocked. He was a minute in answering, and when he did, he looked all around for his visitor, pale-faced and trembling. **

**"It's us," Harry hissed. "we're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off." **

James beamed at the book. Harry and his friends had done the decent thing and had gone to support their friend.

**"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered, but he stood back, and they stepped inside. Hagrid shut the door quickly and Harry pulled off the Cloak. **

**Hagrid was not crying, nor did he throw himself upon their necks. He looked like a man who did not know where he was or what to do. This helplessness was worse to watch then tears. **

"Poor Hagrid," said Lily.

"It'll be all right, mate," said James, trying to sound cheerful.

**"Wan' some tea?" he said. His great hands were shaking as he reached for the kettle. **

**"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" said Hermione hesitantly. **

**"I - I took him outside," said Hagrid, spilling milk all over the table as he filled up the jug. "He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an' - an' smell fresh air - before -" **

**Hagrid's hand trembled so violently that the milk jug slipped from his gasp and shattered all over the floor. **

Tears were flowing down Lily's cheeks.

There was a heavy silence in the group.

**"I'll do it, Hagrid," said Hermione quickly, hurrying over and starting to clean up the mess. **

**"There's another one in the cupboard," Hagrid said, sitting down and wiping his forehead on his sleeve. Harry glanced at Ron, who looked back hopelessly. **

"God, what do you say to him," said Sirius sadly. "I mean, he's right, there's nothing they can do."

"True," said Remus. "This is horrible."

**"Isn't there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" Harry asked fiercely, sitting down next to him. "Dumbledore -" **

**"He's tried," said Hagrid. "He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but they're scared ... yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like ... threatened 'em, I expect ... an' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's ... but it'll be quick an' clean ... an' I'll be beside him ..." **

James was breathing heavily, as though he wanted to just rage at the book loudly.

Sirius was scribbling furiously on his list.

**Hagrid swallowed. His eyes were darting all over the cabin, as though looking for some shred of hope or comfort. **

**"Dumbledore's gonna come down while it - while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter - ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore ..." **

"Yeah, he is," said Remus.

"Damn straight," the others agreed.

**Hermione, who had been rummaging in Hagrid's cupboard for another milk jug, let out a small, quickly stifled sob. She straightened up with the new jug in her hands, fighting back the tears. **

**"We'll stay with you, too, Hagrid," she began, but Hagrid shook his shaggy head. **

**"Yeh're to go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don' wan' yeh watchin'. An' yeh shouldn' be down here anyway ... if fudge an' Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Harry, yeh'll be in big trouble." **

"He'll not care about that!" said James.

"Exactly!" agreed Sirius. "Who cares what they think! You need a friend right now!"

**Silent tears were now streaming down Hermione's face, but she hid them from Hagrid, bustling around making tea. **

"That's thoughtful of her," said Lily sadly. She wiped her eyes, but they were replaced with fresh tears.

**Then, as she picked up the milk bottle to pour some into the jug, she let out a shriek. **

**"Ron! I - I don't believe it - it's _Scabbers!_" **

"Huh?" they all said, confused.

**Ron gaped at her. **

**"What are you talking about?" **

**Hermione carried the milk jug over to the table and turned it upside-down. With a frantic squeak, and much scrambling to get back inside, Scabbers the rat came sliding out onto the table. **

**"Scabbers!" said Ron blankly. "Scabbers, what are you doing here?" **

"By the sounds of things, he's hiding," said James curiously. "Why though?"

"He's scared," said Peter. "It'll know that Hermione has a mad cat!"

**He grabbed the struggling rat and held him up to the light. Scabbers looked dreadful. He was thinner then ever, large tufts of hair had fallen out leaving wide bald patches, and he writhed in Ron's hands as though desperate to free himself. **

"Weird, you'd think the rat would be glad to see it's owner," said Sirius.

**"It's OK, Scabbers!" said Ron. "No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you!" **

"Well, there's an executioner on the way down, but I don't think they'll bother you!" said James.

"Don't even joke about it, James!" said Remus angrily.

"Yeah, that was thoughtless of me ... sorry guys," said James.

**Hagrid suddenly stood up, his eyes fixed on the window. His normally ruddy face had gone the colour of parchment. **

**"They're comin' ..." **

Lily gasped.

Sirius cracked his knuckles.

**Harry, Ron and Hermione whipped around. A group of men was walking down the distant castle steps. In front was Albus Dumbledore, his silver beard gleaming in the dying sun. **

"Well, if I were there in Hagrid's hut right now, I'd be leaving pretty sharpish!" said Sirius.

**Next to him trotted Cornelius Fudge. Behind them came the feeble old Committee member and the executioner, Macnair. **

**"Yeh gotts go," said Hagrid. Every inch of him was trembling. "They mustn' find yeh here ... go on, now ..." **

"Yeah, go on, get out! You don't want to see something like that!" said Lily.

**Ron stuffed Scabbers into his pocket and Hermione picked up the Cloak. **

**"I'll let yeh out the back way," said Hagrid. **

**They followed him to the door into his back garden. Harry felt strangely unreal, and even more so when he saw Buckbeak a few yards away, tethered to a tree behind Hagrid's pumpkin patch. **

"Poor thing," said James sadly.

There were tears flowing down Lily's cheeks again.

**Buckbeak seemed to know something was happening. He turned his sharp head side to side, and pawed the ground nervously. **

"Awww ..." said Lily sadly.

**"It's OK, Beaky," said Hagrid softly. "It's OK ..." He turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Go on," he said. "Get goin'." **

**But they didn't move. **

**"Hagrid, we can't -" **

**"We'll tell them what really happened -" **

**"They can't kill him -" **

**"Go!" said Hagrid fiercely. "It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!" **

"Hagrid has a point," said James.

"But they feel bad for leaving him," said Sirius.

"Yes, but Hagrid's right, all the same. They'll be in serious trouble if they're found."

**They had no choice. As Hermione threw the Cloak over Harry and Ron, they heard voices at the front door of the cabin. Hagrid looked at the place where they had just vanished from sight. **

**"Go quick," he said hoarsely. "Don' listen ..." **

**And he strode back into his cabin as someone knocked at the front door. **

Lily covered her mouth with her hands.

**Slowly, in a kind of horrified trance, Harry, Ron and Hermione set off silently around Hagrid's house. As they reached the other side, the front door closed with a sharp snap. **

**"Please, let's hurry," Hermione whispered. "I can't stand it, I can't bear it ..." **

"It'll be OK," said James comfortingly. "It'll be quick, and he's in the open at least ..."

**They started up the sloping lawn towards the castle. The sun was sinking fast now; the sky had turned to a clear, purple-tinged grey, but to the west there was a ruby-red glow. **

**Ron stopped dead. **

**"Oh, please, Ron," Hermione began. **

**"It's Scabbers - he won't - stay put -" **

"What the hell is the matter with that stupid creature?" said James, utterly baffled by the rat's behavior. "I mean, what kind of rat acts like that ... well, other than Peter!"

Remus and Peter, looked up at James ... Peter with slight alarm, Remus with curiosity. He had already had wild suspicions, but he shook them off as they were impossible ... in a way, they were still impossible, but they were roused again.

**Ron was bent over, trying to keep Scabbers in his pocket, but the rat was going berserk; squeaking madly, twisting and flailing, trying to sink his teeth into Ron's hand. **

**"Scabbers it's me, you idiot, it's Ron," Ron hissed. **

**They heard a door open behind them and men's voices. **

"Oh, no, here they come!" cried Lily. "They're going to do it!"

James rubbed lily's back.

**"Oh Ron, please let's move, they're going to do it!" Hermione breathed. **

**"OK - Scabbers, stay put -" **

**They walked forwards; Harry, like Hermione, was trying not to listen to the rumble of voices behind them. Ron stopped again. **

**"I can't hold him - Scabbers, shut up, everyone'll hear us -" **

**The rat was squealing wildly, but not loudly enough to cover up the sounds drifting from Hagrid's garden. There was a jumble of indistinct male voices, a silence and then, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe. **

Lily gasped and held onto James tightly.

**Hermione swayed on the spot. **

**"They did it!" she whispered to Harry. "I d-don't believe it - they did it!" **

"This is outrageous!" snapped Sirius.

James nodded in agreement.

"That's the end of the chapter," said Sirius, holding out the book.

James took it from him, and began to read.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: No its not mine. Shocking isn't it.**

**Beta: loonygrl90**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN **

**CAT, RAT AND DOG **

"Weird title," said James absent-mindedly.

**Harry's mind had gone blank with shock. The three of them stood transfixed with horror under the Invisibility Cloak. The very last rays of the setting sun were casting a bloody light over the long-shadowed ground. Then, behind them, they heard a wild howling. **

**"Hagrid," Harry muttered. **

"Oh, God, poor Hagrid," said James worriedly.

**Without thinking about what he was doing, he made to turn back, but both Ron and Hermione seized his arms. **

**"We can't," said Ron, who was paper white. "He'll be in worse trouble if they know we've been to see him ..." **

**Hermione's breathing was shallow and uneven. **

**"How - could - they?" she choked. "How _could_ they?" **

**"Come on," said Ron, whose teeth seemed to be chattering. **

"Yes, get back into that castle, and try and gets some sleep," said Remus.

**They set off back towards the castle, walking slowly to keep themselves hidden under the Cloak. Light was fading fast now. By the time they reached open ground, darkness was settling like a spell around them. **

**"Scabbers, keep still," Ron hissed, clamping his hand over his chest. The rat was wriggling madly. Ron came to a sudden halt, trying to force Scabbers deeper into his pocket. "What's the matter with you, you stupid rat? Stay still - OUCH! He bit me!" **

"Christ, he really is afraid," said Sirius. "But there's nothing there ... what's the matter with it?"

"Maybe the executioner has frightened it into hysterics," suggested Peter.

"A rat couldn't tell the difference between an executioner and a tree," said Sirius.

**"Ron, be quiet!" Hermione whispered urgently. "Fudge'll be out here in a minute -" **

**"He won't - stay - put -" **

**Scabbers was plainly terrified. He was writhing with all his might, trying to break free of Ron's grip. **

**"What's the matter with him?" **

**But Harry had just seen - slinking towards them, his body low to the ground, wide yellow eyes glinting eerily in the darkness - Crookshanks. Whether he could see them, or was following the sound of Scabbers's squeaks, Harry couldn't tell. **

"Oh my God," said James, "the rat can see the cat!"

"Not a good time to show up, Crookshanks," said Remus.

**"Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned, "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!" **

**But the cat was getting nearer - **

**"Scabbers - NO!" **

**Too late - the rat had slipped between Ron's clutching fingers, hit the ground and scampered away. In one bound, Crookshanks sprang after him, and before Harry or Hermione could stop him, Ron had thrown the Invisibility Cloak off him and pelted away into the darkness. **

**"_Ron!_" Hermione moaned. **

"They're gonna get caught," said Sirius hopelessly.

"Just as long as it's not McGonagall, or the minister who finds them, they'll be OK," said James.

"Or Snape," added Remus.

**She and Harry looked at each other, then followed at a sprint; it was impossible to run full out under the Cloak; they pulled it off and it streamed behind them like a banner as they hurtled after Ron; they could hear his feet thundering along ahead, and his shouts at Crookshanks. **

"They're gonna be in so much trouble when someone finds them," said Lily worriedly.

**"Get away from him - get away - Scabbers, come here -" **

**There was a loud thud. **

**"_Gotcha!_ Get off, you stinking cat -" **

**Harry and Hermione almost fell over Ron; they skidded to a stop right in front of him. He was sprawled on the ground, but Scabbers was back in his pocket; he had both hands held tight over the quivering lump. **

"Got him! Excellent, now get under the Cloak and get back to Gryffindor Tower sharpish!" said James.

**"Ron - come on - back under the Cloak -" Hermione panted. "Dumbledore - the Minister - they'll be coming back out in a minute -" **

**But before they could cover themselves again, before they could even catch their breath, they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws. Something was bounding towards them out of the dark - an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog. **

Sirius blinked at James, both of them thinking the same thing.

"I hope you're there to help them out, Sirius," said James.

"I'm hoping that it's not me," said Sirius.

"Exactly, it might not be Sirius at all ... there are lots of stray black dogs around in the world," said Remus. But he didn't sound all that convinced that it wasn't Sirius.

**Harry reached for his wand, but too late - the dog had made an enormous leap and its front paws hit him on the chest. **

"I'm now praying that it's not you, now, as well, Sirius," said James, sounding a lot cooller towards Sirius.

"What if it is me, though?" said Sirius worriedly.

"Then you've just hit my son in the chest," said James.

**He keeled over backwards in a whirl of hair; he felt its hot breath, saw inch-long teeth - **

**But the force of its leap had carried it too far; it rolled off him; dazed, feeling as though his ribs were broken, **

"If his ribs are broken, Sirius, I'll break all yours and more," growled James.

"Hey, hey, calm down, James. We can't even be sure it's him!" said Remus.

"I know, I know," said James, irritably. "Sorry mate. It's just ..."

"It's OK, mate, I understand," said Sirius.

**Harry tried to stand up; he could hear it growling as it skidded around for a new attack. **

**Ron was on his feet. As the dog sprang back towards them, he pushed Harry aside; the dog's jaws fastened instead around Ron's outstretched arm. **

"I dunno what this dog is doing, but it's weird," said Remus.

**Harry lunged at it and seized a handful of the brute's hair, but it was dragging Ron away as easily as if he were a rag-doll - **

"If it is Sirius, and he is there to kill Harry, he's got the wrong boy," said Lily angrily.

"But Harry looks like James, therefore it'd be impossible for him to have the wrong boy," said Remus. "Ron must the the one he's interested in. He was at his bed at the dormitory, remember!"

"Yeah," said Sirius, "I was ... maybe Ron has something that I'm after ..."

**Then, out of nowhere, something hit Harry so hard across the face he was knocked off his feet again. He heard Hermione shriek with pain and fall, too. **

"My poor boy!" cried Lily. "He's in trouble! Someone help him!"

**Harry groped for his wand, blinking blood out of his eyes - **

**"_Lumos_!" he whispered. **

**The wand-light showed him the trunk of a thick tree; they had chased Scabbers into he shadow of the Whomping Willow and its branches were creaking as though in a high wind, whipping backwards and forwards to stop them going nearer. **

"Oh my God," said James. "It must be you, Sirius. Who else would know to use that passage-way?"

Remus was looking at Peter, however. Hadn't it just been said that Harry, Ron and Hermione had followed the rat to the Whomping Willow ... What if the rat knew about the passage-way as well ... ?

**And there, at the base of the trunk, was the dog, dragging Ron backwards into a large gap in the roots - Ron was fighting furiously, but his head and torso were slipping out of sight -**

"What've you got against Ron?" asked James, looking at Sirius sternly.

"Nothing ... I think," he replied.

**"Ron!" Harry shouted, trying to follow, but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and he was forced backwards again. **

"Touch the knot that freezes it, Harry!" James called into the book, as though he was sure Harry would be able to hear him.

"Harry won't know that, will he," said Remus.

**All they could see now was one of Ron's legs, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog pulling him further underground. Then a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot; Ron's leg had broken, and next second, his foot had vanished from sight. **

They all winced.

"Sirius, you've just broke the guy's leg," said Remus.

"Sorry," he said. "But I dunno what he's got that I want ..."

Remus had a feeling, a horrible, sickening feeling that he knew ...

**"Harry - we've got to go for help -" Hermione cried; she was bleeding, too; the Willow had cut her across the shoulder. **

**"No! That thing's big enough to eat him, we haven't got time -" **

**"We're never going to get through without help -" **

**Another branch whipped down at them, twigs clenched like knuckles. **

"Come on, someone, help them!" said James desperately.

**"If that dog can get in, we can," Harry panted, darting here and there, trying to find a way through the vicious, swishing branches, but he couldn't get an inch nearer to the tree-roots without being in range of the tree's blows. **

**"Oh, help, help," Hermione whispered frantically, dancing uncertainly on the spot, "please ..." **

**Crookshanks darted forwards. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk. **

"You've been teaching that cat a thing or two, then, Sirius," said Remus casually.

**Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to marble, it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook. **

**"Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered uncertainly. She now grasped Harry's arm painfully hard. "How did he know -?" **

"Sirius'll've showed him," said James simply.

**"He's friends with that dog," said Harry grimly. "I've seen them together. come on - and keep your wand out -" **

**They covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before they had reached the gap in the roots, Crookshanks had slid into it with a flick of his bottle-brush tail. Harry went next; he crawled forwards, headfirst, and slid down an earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel. **

James smiled slightly at the memory of his own experiences there.

Sirius would be as well, if he wasn't feeling so worried that he was about to do something stupid.

**Crookshanks was a little way along, his eyes flashing in the light from Harry's wand. Seconds later, Hermione slithered down beside him. **

**"Where's Ron?" she whispered in a terrified voice. **

**"This way," said Harry, setting off, bent-backed, after Crookshanks. **

"Creepy how animals can know so much, really, isn't it," said James.

"Not really, I'm sure they're very intelligent in their own way, they just have a different way of communicating it," said Remus.

**"Where does this tunnel lead?" Hermione asked breathlessly from behind him. **

**"I don't know ... it's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever get into it. It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it ends up in Hogsmeade ..." **

**They moved as fast as they could, bent almost double; ahead of them, Crookshanks's tail bobbed in and out of view. One and on went the passage; it felt at least as long as the one to Honeydukes. All Harry could think of was Ron, and what the enormous dog might be doing to him ... he was drawing breath in sharp, painful gasps, running at a crouch ... **

"He'll be all right, Harry," said James encouragingly. "You'll see."

"I hope I don't do anything daft," muttered Sirius.

"I'm sure you'll do what you think you should," said Remus.

**And then the tunnel began to rise; moments later it twisted, and Crookshanks had gone. Instead, Harry could see a patch of dim light through a small opening. **

**He and Hermione paused, gasping for breath, edging forwards. Both raised their wands to see what lay beyond. **

**It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded-up. **

**Harry glanced around at Hermione, who looked very frightened, but nodded. **

Lily began chewing her nails with anxiety.

Peter started to glare at Sirius. He didn't like being frightened, and it was Sirius frightening these two.

**Harry pulled himself out of the hole, staring around. the room was deserted, but a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway. Hermione suddenly grabbed Harry's arm again. Her wide eyes were travelling around the boarded windows. **

**"Harry," she whispered. "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack." **

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" said Sirius. "It's not really haunted ... well, not since Remus left Hogwarts!"

"Ys, but they won't know that, will they?" said Remus.

**Harry looked around. His eyes fell on a wooden chair near them. Large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs had been ripped off entirely. **

"I remember you doing that, Remus ... that was the day it took us three hours to get you to come up with us!" said James.

"Ghosts didn't do that," he said slowly.

**At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. Both of them looked up at the ceiling. Hermione's grip on Harry's arm was so tight he was losing the feeling in his fingers. **

"Hey! My boy's already in danger of being killed by a murderous lunatic, never mind you damaging his arm!" snapped Lily.

Sirius looked at her angrily.

He raised his eyebrows at her; she nodded again and let go.

**Quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs. **

James looked at Sirius doubtfully.

Sirius looked back apologetically.

They both tried to smile at each other, but couldn't quite do it.

**They reached the dark landing. **

**"_Nox,_" they whispered together, and the lights at the end of their wands went out. Only one door was open. as they crept towards it, they heard movement from behind it; a low moan, and then a deep, loud purring. They exchanged a last look, a last nod. **

Lily began to shake and rock back and forward.

James took a long deep breath.

**Wand held tightly before him, Harry kicked the door wide open. **

**On a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings, lay Crookshanks, purring loudly at the sight of them. On the floor beside him, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle, was Ron. **

"Well, at least he's OK ..." said James.

"Well, minus the broken leg," said Sirius quietly.

**Harry and Hermione dashed across to him. **

**"Ron - are you OK?" **

**"Where's the dog?" **

**"Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Harry, it's a trap -" **

Lily gave Sirius a look of pure distaste.

Peter glared at him.

**"What -" **

**_"He's the dog ... he's an Animagus ..." _**

**Ron was staring over Harry's shoulder. Harry wheeled around. With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind them. **

**A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black. **

Sirius put his head in his hands.

"Well, at least we know it's him for sure now," said Remus.

**"_Expelliarmus_!" he croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them. **

**Harry and Hermione's wands shot out of their hands, high in the air, and Black caught them. Then he took a step closer. His eyes were fixed on Harry. **

"You touch him, Sirius, and I swear I'll kill you," said James. He neither sounded angry or scared ... and Sirius thought that the emotionless convicted way in which he said it was worse then anything he could have possibly imagined.

**"I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said hoarsely. His voice sounded as though he had long ago lost the habit of using it. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful ... it will make everything much easier ..." **

James blinked a few times. The Sirius he knew would have looked at the situation, then simply got on with it ... always head on, straight into the fight, Sirius was ...

**The taunt about his father rang in Harry's ears as though Black had bellowed it. A boiling hate erupted in Harry's chest, leaving no place for fear. **

Sirius's shoulders were shuddering. Harry hated him. His best friend's son ... hated him. He was Harry's godfather ... what good was that, if Harry didn't want to have anything to do with him? Then again, he thought, why would he want to ... if I am there to kill him ...

**For the first time in his life, he wanted his wand back in his hand, not to defend himself, but to attack ... to kill. **

"Harry, I don't care what Sirius has done to you, or to any of us, you can get that thought out of your head right now!" said James, and for the first time since the chapter had begun, he sounded angry. "Killing is not the way to do this! It'll just make things worse!"

"Listen to your father, Harry," said Sirius.

**Without knowing what he was doing, he started forwards, but there was a sudden movement on either side of him and two pairs of hands grabbed him and held him back. "No, Harry!" Hermione gasped in a petrified whisper; Ron, however spoke to Black. **

**"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us, too!" he said fiercely, though the effort of standing up had drained him of still more colour, and he swayed slightly as he spoke. **

"Poor guy," said James softly. "Hope he's OK."

"That's what you would say if someone was there threatening to kill James, Sirius," said Remus sadly.

"I know he would," said James.

Sirius looked up at that. His cheeks were smeared with tears, and his eyes were red.

**Something flickered in Black's shadowed eyes. **

**"Lie down," he said quietly to Ron. "You will damage that leg even more." **

James and Remus looked at each other. This wasn't the talk of a murdering lunatic. More the Sirius they knew.

**"Did you hear me?" Ron said weakly, though he was clinging painfully to Harry to stay upright. "You'll have to kill all three of us!" **

**"There'll only be one murder here tonight," said Black, and his grin widened. **

"What the hell are you doing, Sirius!" roared Remus suddenly. "You know violence gets you nowhere! Surely the incident with Snape taught you that!"

"Yes, it taught me that jokes can go wrong ... you have to think ... life is a precious thing," said Sirius wildly. "But obviously I seem to have forgotten that!"

**"Why's that?" Harry spat, trying to wrench himself free of Ron and Hermione. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew ... What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?" **

"Actually, Harry does have a point," said Remus, his eyes widening. "I mean, if he did kill Peter last time round, and he did kill all those Muggles to get at him ... why not now? I mean, there's three unarmed thirteen your old kids standing right in front of him. Sirius is supposed to be well trained in the Dark Arts ... Voldemort's second hand man! Surely then, he would be as merciless and ruthless as him? Why not just kill Ron and Hermione straight away, then carry on to Harry ... why only one murder?"

James stood up and began pacing. This was so damned confusing! Why did everything in life have to be complicated?

**"Harry!" Hermione whimpered. "Be quiet!" **

**"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roared, and with a huge effort he broke free of Hermione and Ron's restraint and lunged forwards - **

"HARRY, NO!" screamed Lily. "HE'LL KILL YOU!"

**He had forgotten about magic - he had forgotten that he was short and skinny and thirteen, whereas Black was a tall, full-grown man. All Harry knew that he wanted to hurt Black as badly as he could and that he didn't care how much he got hurt in return ... **

"Of all the stupid things I have ever heard of or seen, this must be the stupidest," muttered James.

**Perhaps it was the shock of Harry doing something so stupid, but Black didn't raise the wands in time. One of Harry's hands fastened over Black's wasted wrist, forcing the wandtips away; the knuckles of Harry's other hand collided with the side of Black's head and they fell, backwards, into the wall - **

"Harry, if you don't stop right now, I'm gonna get mad," said James warningly.

**Hermione was screaming; Ron was yelling; there was a blinding flash as the wands in Black's hands had sent into the air a jet of sparks which missed Harry's face by inches; Harry felt the shrunken arm under his fingers twisting madly, but he clung on, his other hand punching every part of Black he could find. **

"Right!" roared James. "I'm mad, Harry! GET OFF HIM! YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT WORSE!"

**But Black's free hand had found Harry's throat - **

Lily gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands, looking at Sirius fearfully.

**"No," he hissed. "I've waited too long -" **

**The fingers tightened, Harry choked, his glasses askew. **

"STOP IT!" screamed Lily, and she lunged at Sirius, but James grabbed her.

"Stop it! Everyone! Just calm down, and we'll see what happens first before we pass judgement this time," said Remus sternly.

"Why?" asked James.

"Because last time we were hasty in opinions, and we then reconsidered ... let's just see what Sirius is there for ... it's not like him to chat before carrying out some stupid action, unless there was something else to it!"

James nodded.

**Then he saw Hermione's foot swing out of nowhere. Black let go of Harry with a grunt of pain. Ron had thrown himself on Black's wand hand and Harry heard a faint clatter - **

**He fought free of the tangle of bodies and saw his own wand rolling across the floor; he threw himself towards it but - **

**"Argh!" **

"Huh?" they all said confused.

"Have you grabbed him again, or something, Sirius?" asked Peter.

"I dunno!" Sirius snapped.

**Crookshanks had joined the fray; both sets of front claws had sunk themselves deep into Harry's arm; **

"Ron's right," said Peter simply. "That cat's mad!"

"Well, it's certainly taken by Sirius ..." muttered James.

**Harry threw him off, but Crookshanks now darted towards Harry's wand - **

**"NO YOU DON'T!" roared Harry, and he aimed a kick at Crookshanks that made him leap aside, spitting; Harry snatched up his wand and turned - **

**"Get out of the way!" he shouted at Ron and Hermione. **

**They didn't need telling twice. **

"Harry, think about what the hell you're doing!" pleaded James, tears in his eyes. "If you kill him, you're a killer, just like he might be. I don't know if he did what everyone they say he has, but please, Harry ... I'm begging you, don't hurt him."

"You'll destroy yourself as well as me," agreed Sirius. "Please, Harry, listen to your Dad ..."

"You're only saying that so he doesn't kill you," spat Lily angrily.

"No!" snarled Sirius back at her. "I'm doing it so your son doesn't become a killer, just for me!"

**Hermione, gasping for breath, her lip bleeding, scrambled aside, snatching up her and Ron's wands. Ron crawled to the four-poster and collapsed onto it, panting, his white face now tinged with green, both hands clutching his broken leg. **

They all grimaced and shuddered as though they were all feeling Ron's pain.

They then all rubbed one of their legs with their fingers dancing madly away from them.

**Black was sprawled at the bottom of the wall. His thin chest rose and fell rapidly as he watched Harry walking slowly nearer, his wand pointing straight at Black's heart. **

**"Going to kill me, Harry?" he whispered. **

"Harry ... don't ..." begged JAmes, tears now trickling down his face.

**Harry stopped right above him, his wand still pointing at Black's chest, looking down at him. A livid bruise was rising around Black's left eye and his nose was bleeding. **

**"You killed my parents," said Harry, his voice shaking slightly, but his wand hand quite steady. **

**Black stared up at him out of those sunken eyes. **

**"I don't deny it," he said, very quietly. **

They all looked at Sirius, shock and disgust etched on their faces.

"You killed us ..." muttered Lily, wide-eyed and shaking.

Sirius was whiter than any of them there, he looked like a person who didn't know what to say, or what to do in such a situation. He looked completely helpless. He knew apologies, explanations or tears would be pointless coming from him, so he didn't say anything. He just looked James in the eyes before breaking down completely.

Remus looked at Sirius, then he looked at Peter ... maybe he was wrong ... but there was still a lurking sense that there wasn't something right with the whole situation here ...

**"But if you knew the whole story -" **

"Whole story?" muttered Remus, looking curiously at Sirius.

He could see that James was also looking at Sirius with interest.

Lily, however, looked as though she was beyond reason at this point, which was totally understandable. There was a madman from Azkaban, who had, a few moments ago, tried to choke her son.

**"The whole story?" Harry repeated, a furious pounding in his ears. "You sold them to Voldemort, that's all I need to know!" **

"Harry, stop it!" said James sternly. "Listen to what he has to say! You never know, there might be consequences to your actions if you end up harming him!"

"Why are you trying to defend him?" asked Lily furiously. "Is it too much to comprehend that he might have betrayed you to Voldemort?"

James looked furiously back at her. "Yes it is, and let me tell you this now! The Sirius sitting over there would never do that!" He voice began to raise. "DO YOU HEAR ME! HE'D NEVER SELL ANY ONE OF US TO SCUM LIKE THAT! HE'D DIE BEFORE HE'D DO THAT! I KNOW HE WOULD! AND I'D DO EXACTLY THE SAME FOR HIM, I PROMISE YOU!"

"Then you're stupider than you were when you made him our Secret Keeper," said Lily coolly.

James opened his mouth furiously to reply, but Remus cut in, "Let's just read on and see what happens, eh?"

**"You've got to listen to me," Black said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice now. "You'll regret it if you don't ... you don't understand ..." **

"He doesn't understand what?" said James confused.

Remus's brows were furrowed in deep thought.

**"I understand a lot better than you think," said Harry, and his voice shook more then ever. "You never heard her, did you? My mum ... trying to stop Voldemort killing me ... and you did that ... you did it ..." **

There were tears in everyone's eyes now.

Sirius was sobbing next to a tree, his shoulders shuddering uncontrollably.

**Before either of them could say another word, something ginger streaked past Harry; Crookshanks leapt onto Black's chest, and settled himself there, right over Black's heart. **

"I wonder if this cat is trying to protect Black because he knows the truth ..." muttered Remus.

"What truth?" asked James.

"'The whole story'," said Remus. "I mean, the cat's friends with him ... I mean, why would a cat make friends with a dog, that could turn into a man ... it seems to be aware of that, or it wouldn't be helping him now ..."

**Black blinked and looked down at the cat. **

**"Get off," he murmured, trying to push Crookshanks off him. **

James's eyes widened again. Why would Sirius bother to save a cat if he'd killed a load of Muggles in cold blood ...

**But Crookshanks sank his claws into Black's robes and wouldn't shift. He turned his ugly, squashed face to Harry, and looked up at him with those great yellow eyes. To his right, Hermione gave a dry sob. **

**Harry stared down at Black and Crookshanks, his grip tightening on the wand. So what if he had to kill the cat, too? **

"Harry, you're just being cruel now," said James angrily. "Put the wand down and listen to him. He's a mess, in a heap. He's not going anywhere fast, is he?"

**It was in league with Black ... If it was prepared to die, trying to protect Black, that wasn't Harry's business ... If Black wanted to save it, that only proved he cared more for Crookshanks than Harry's parents ... **

"Harry, this is crazy," sobbed Lily.

James looked at her, and put his arm round her shoulder.

**Harry raised the wand. Now was the moment to do it. Now was the moment to avenge his mother and father. **

"Harry, don't do it," pleased James softly. "Please ... don't do this ... you're not like that ..."

**He was going to kill Black. He had to kill Black. This was his chance ... **

"Come on, Harry, listen to me," whispered James. "This is nuts. Think about this, Harry. You're about to take a man's life ..."

**The seconds lengthened, and till Harry stood frozen there, wand poised, Black staring up at him, Crookshanks on his chest. Ron's ragged breathing came from near the bed; Hermione was quite silent. **

They were all silent as well. All were frozen in the same position, hoping that Harry wouldn't do anything stupid.

**And then came a new sound - **

**Muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor - someone was moving downstairs. **

**"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE - SIRIUS BLACK - QUICK!" **

"I hope to God that's not Snape," muttered James. "He'd kill you there and then, Sirius."

**Black made a startled movement that almost dislodged Crookshanks; Harry gripped his wand convulsively -_ Do it now! _said a voice in his head - but the footsteps were thundering up the stairs and Harry still hadn't done it. **

"He'll not do it, James. he'd've done it by now, if he was," said Remus.

James nodded. "Yeah ... I know ..." though he sounded thoroughly relieved.

**The door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks and Harry wheeled around as Professor Lupin came hurtling into the room, **

James looked over at Remus and smiled for the first time in a while.

**his face bloodless, his wand raised and ready. His eyes flickered over Ron, lying on the floor, over Hermione, cowering next to the door, to Harry, standing there with his wand covering Black, and then to Black himself, crumpled and bleeding at Harry's feet. **

"We might get to the bottom of this now," said James in satisfied tones.

Sirius looked up, for the first time since admitting he'd murdered James and Lily.

**"_Expelliarmus!_" Lupin shouted.**

**Harry's wand flew once more out of his hand; so did the two Hermione was holding. Lupin caught them all deftly, then moved into the room, staring at Black, who still had Crookshanks lying protectively across his chest.**

"Thanks Moony!" said James gratefully. "I don't want my son to be a killer!"

"He wouldn't have done it," said Remus.

"Nah, croaked Sirius. "He'd've done it by then if he was a killer ... but he's a good person ... not like ..."

**Harry stood there, feeling suddenly empty. He hadn't done it. His nerve had failed him. Black was going to be handed back to the Dementors.**

Sirius shuddered at this last comment, and wrapped his arms round his knees.

**Then Lupin spoke, in an odd voice, a voice that shook with some suppressed emotion. "Where is he, Sirius?"**

James frowned at Remus, who shrugged back at him.

Sirius looked up once more from his knees.

Peter looked very uncomfortable.

**Harry looked quickly at Lupin. He didn't understand what Lupin meant. Who was Lupin talking about? He turned to look at Black again.**

**Black's face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand, and pointed straight at Ron.**

Remus's eyes widened, and he looked at Peter, startled. After all, Sirius didn't know Ron at all, apart from the fact that he's Harry's best friend. Why would he want Ron?

But Ron had a rat ...

**Mystified, Harry glanced around at Ron, who looked bewildered.**

"What sort of stupid mind-game is this?" asked Lily in a terrified whisper. "Are you two in this together or something?"

Sirius looked at Lily angrily, but didn't say anything to her because he knew it would just annoy James.

**"But then ..." Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind, "... why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless -" Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, "- unless he was the one ... unless you switched ... without telling me?"**

**Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving Lupin's face, Black nodded.**

"What the hell is this?" muttered James in frustrated tones.

**"Professor Lupin," Harry interrupted loudly, "what's going -?"**

**But he never finished the question, because what he saw made his voice die in his throat. Lupin was lowering his wand. Next moment, he had walked to Black's side, seized his hand, pulled him to his feet so that Crookshanks fell to the floor, and embraced Black like a brother.**

Lupin was satisfied with his theory ... if it was what he thought it was ... he believed it there as an adult, so he felt he was safe in believing it now.

Lily looked at Remus with horror in her face, and pointed at him with a shaking hand.

James grabbed her and hushed her, warning her of making rash judgements again.

"If Remus is willing to hear him out, and he's lived through it, there, then we should hear them all out now ..." finished James.

Lily nodded her agreement.

**Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach.**

**"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed.**

"Uh oh," muttered Remus, and be grimaced, as though in preparation for some bad shouting.

**Lupin let go of Black and turned to her. She had raised herself off the floor, and was pointing at Lupin, wild-eyed. "You - you -"**

**"Hermione -"**

**"- you and him!"**

**"Hermione, calm down -"**

**"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for you -"**

"I think she knows you're a werewolf, Remus," said James.

"Yes, I think she worked that one out a while ago," agreed Remus.

**"Hermione, listen to me, please!" Lupin shouted. "I can explain -"**

**Harry could feel himself shaking, not with fear, but with a fresh wave of fury.**

**"I trusted you," he shouted at Lupin, his voice wavering out of control, "and all the time you've been his friend!"**

"Well, Harry's not very pleased with me, is he," muttered Remus incredulously.

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but James stopped her again.

**"You're wrong," said Lupin. "I haven't been Sirius' friend for twelve years, but I am now ... let me explain ..."**

"Yeah, let him explain, I'm curious myself!" said James.

**"NO!" Hermione screamed, "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too -_ he's a werewolf!_"**

"That doesn't make him a bad wizard, Hermione," said James angrily. "Just because he's a werewolf, doesn't mean he's untrustworthy! Remus is one of the people I'd trust with my life - even on a full moon!"

Remus smiled at James's confidence in him.

**There was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on Lupin, who looked remarkably calm, though rather pale.**

**"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," he said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead ..." An odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."**

James and Sirius looked at Remus.

Remus simply shrugged. "Hermione would probably tell them eventually, or they'd've worked it out themselves. They're not stupid."

**Ron made a valiant effort to get up again, but fell back with a whimper of pain. Lupin made towards him, looking concerned, but Ron gasped, _"Get away from me, werewolf!"_**

Remus closed his eyes, and bowed his head.

James looked angry, but said nothing.

**Lupin stopped dead. Then, with an obvious effort, he turned to Hermione and said, "How long have you known?"**

**"Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay ..."**

James and Sirius snorted.

"Bet Snape's ecstatic about that," scowled Sirius. "That'll be why he had that stupid lesson in the first place.

"Damned straight it was! Evil git! Why can't he just be reasonable for a bloody change! God, I hate him sometimes!" James followed on.

**"He'll be delighted," said Lupin coolly. "He set that essay hoping someone would realise what my symptoms meant. Did you check the lunar chart and realise that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realise that the Boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"**

**"Both," Hermione said quietly.**

**Lupin forced a laugh.**

**"You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."**

**"I'm not," Hermione whispered. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"**

**"But they already know," said Lupin. "At least, the staff do."**

"That'll've been what Snape was on about ... 'expressing his concerns' my foot! He just didn't want Remus getting the job he wants!" muttered James angrily.

**"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf?" Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"**

James made to reply angrily to that last comment, but Remus talked over him.

"They're children, James. they've been blinded by the prejudices that people have associated with werewolves ... they simply don't understand like we did at that age, because they've never met a werewolf before."

"I suppose, but it still makes me angry!

**"Some of the staff thought so," said Lupin. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers hat I'm trustworthy -"**

**"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THIS TIME!" He was pointing at Black, who had crossed to the four-poster bed and sunk onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand. Crookshanks leapt up beside him and stepped onto his lap, purring. Ron edged away from both of them, dragging his leg.**

"Poor guy's terrified of me," said Sirius. Then he shrugged.

**"I have not been helping Sirius," said Lupin. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look -"**

**He separated Harry, Ron and Hermione's wands and threw each back to its owner; Harry caught his, stunned.**

**"There," said Lupin, sticking his own wand back into his belt. "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?" **

James looked at Remus, and noticed that he seemed to have a strange look about him. He was wide-eyed, and trembling slightly. He also shot Peter startled glances every so often that caused James to frown.

**Harry didn't know what to think. Was it a trick?**

**"If you haven't been helping him," he said, with a furious glance at Black, "how did you know he was here?"**

**"The map," said Lupin. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it -"**

**"You know how to work it?" Harry said suspiciously.**

They couldn't help it. They all snorted. I mean, they wrote it, for God's sake!

**"Of course I know how to work it," said Lupin, waving his hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm Moony - that was my friends' nickname for me at school."**

**"You_ wrote -?_"**

**"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his Hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?"**

"You know them too well, Remus," said James.

"Must be hanging round with you guys for so long," said Remus. He had an amused twinkle in his eye.

**He had started to pace up and down, looking at them. Little patches of dust rose at his feet.**

**"You might have been wearing your father's old Cloak, Harry -"**

**"How d'you know about the Cloak?"**

**"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it ..." said Lupin, waving an impatient hand again.**

"You must have seen me more than I know you have ..." said James mildly impressed.

**"The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak you show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid's hut, and set off back towards the castle. But you were accompanied by somebody else."**

Remus was now nodding and smiling in a satisfied way.

James frowned at him curiously.

**"What?" said Harry. "No, we weren't!"**

**"I couldn't believe my eyes," said Lupin, still pacing, and ignoring Harry's interruption. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"**

**"No one was with us!" said Harry.**

"Yeah, no one else was with them ... unless they were being followed," said James, confused.

**"And then I saw another dot, moving fast towards you, labelled Sirius Black ... I saw him collide with you, I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow -"**

"Wait a minute," said Sirius. "I only pulled Ron into the Whomping Willow ..."

"Yeah ..." agreed James.

**"One of us!" Ron said angrily.**

**"No, Ron," said Lupin. "Two of you."**

**He had stopped pacing, his eyes moving over Ron.**

**"Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" he said evenly.**

**"What?" said Ron. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"**

James saw Remus look at Peter again, and he looked at Peter too.

Scabbers was a rat ... so was Peter, in his Animagus form ... and Sirius would certainly be interested in Peter, if he was the one who 'switched' with Sirius ... was this all to do with their Secret Keeper?

**"Everything," said Lupin. "Could I see him, please?"**

**Ron hesitated, then put a hand inside his robes. Scabbers emerged, thrashing desperately; Ron had to seize his long bald tail to stop him escaping. Crookshanks stood up on Black's lap and made a soft hissing noise.**

**Lupin moved closer to Ron. He seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers.**

Sirius now noticed that James and Remus were looking at Peter with wide eyes. He frowned, but said nothing. he simply looked at Peter as well ... Lily soon joined in ...

**"What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"**

Something in Sirius's head clicked, and he looked at Peter now, furiously.

**"That's not a rat," croaked Sirius Black suddenly.**

**"What d'you mean - of course he's a rat -"**

**"No, he's not," said Lupin quietly. "He's a wizard."**

**"An Animagus," said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."**

Peter was now aware that they were all looking at him with horror.

"You're supposed to be dead, aren't you?" said James coolly. "Sirius killed you!"

"But Sirius seems to be very aware that he hasn't killed you ... he's been imprisoned for your murder, and he hasn't done it!" said Remus.

"But ... he might have killed those Muggles!" squeaked Peter, looking everywhere, but at them.

"Peter! You switched places with me! Remus said so ... he said you'd switched places without telling anyone ... it must have been you who betrayed James and Lily!" scowled Sirius; he was shaking furiously as he glowered at Peter.

"Hang on, hang on ..." said James. "We've given Sirius the chance to explain himself ... let's give Peter the benefit of the doubt as well ..."

And they all agreed at once.

James put the book in the centre of the room, in a gesture that he was sick of reading.

Remus picked it up, thinking it wouldn't be a good idea for anyone else to read at this time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Still isnt mine.**

**Beta: loonygrl90.**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT AND PRONGS**

"Sounds like an interesting chapter," muttered Remus.

"Seems we might get to the bottom of this," growled Sirius.

"If we do, it has something to do with our shenanigans as students at Hogwarts ... why else would they use those names?" said James.

**It took a few seconds for the absurdity of this statement to sink in. Then Ron voiced what Harry was thinking.**

**"You're both mental."**

**"Ridiculous!" said Hermione faintly.**

**"Peter Pettigrew's _dead!_" said Harry. "_He_ killed him twelve years ago!"**

"Yeah, that's what we said," said James.

**He pointed at Black, whose face twitched convulsively.**

**"I meant to," he growled, his yellow teeth bared, "but little Peter got the better of me ... not this time, though!"**

"You're there to kill Peter, Sirius?" said James, raising his eyebrows.

"So it would seem," he replied. "And I would do it, if he was the one who betrayed you ... but if it was me ... I suppose I'd be doing it because I was imprisoned for his murder, and I might as well commit it, that sort of thing."

"That's not really an excuse, though, Sirius," said Remus frowning.

"No, it's not ... but if I have nothing ..."

**And Crookshanks was thrown to the floor as Black lunged at Scabbers; Ron yelled with pain as Black's weight fell on his broken leg.**

**"Sirius, NO!" Lupin yelled, launching himself forwards and dragging Black away from Ron again,**

"Poor Ron," said James. "The guy's got a broken leg, I think he's in enough pain, you guys."

"Sorry," Sirius and Remus muttered together.

**"WAIT! You can't do it just like that - they need to understand - we've got to explain -"**

**"We can explain afterwards!" snarled Black, trying to throw Lupin off, one hand still clawing the air as it tried to reach Scabbers, who was squealing like a piglet, scratching Ron's face and neck as he tried to escape. **

This sounded more like the Sirius James knew ... action first, explanations afterwards ...

"How does he even know that that rat is me?" said Peter in a terrified whisper.

"Well, the rat seems to fully understand that Sirius is after him ..." said Remus.

"But then again, the cat is still there, and it'll be able to see that," added Lily.

**"They've - got - a - right - to - know - everything!" Lupin panted, still trying to restrain Black. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand! And Harry - you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!"**

James looked at him, and Sirius looked back. They both nodded.

**Black stopped struggling, though his hollowed eyes were still fixed on Scabbers, who was clamped tightly under Ron's bitten, scratched and bleeding hands.**

**"All right, then," Black said, without taking his eyes off the rat. "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for ..."**

James frowned at him.

Sirius bowed his head.

**"You're nutters, both of you," said Ron shakily, looking round at Harry and Hermione for support. "I've had enough of this. I'm off."**

**He tried to heave himself up on his good leg, but Lupin raised is wand again, pointing it at Scabbers.**

**"You're going to hear me out, Ron," he said quietly. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."**

**"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled, trying to force the rat back into his front pocket, but Scabbers was fighting too hard; Ron swayed and overbalanced, and Harry caught him and pushed him back down to the bed. Then, ignoring Black, Harry turned to Lupin.**

**"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," he said. "A whole street full of them ..."**

**"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" said Black savagely, still watching Scabbers struggling in Ron's hands.**

James was looking confused, but he was glad that they were going to discuss this and get to the bottom of all this mess.

**"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter," said Lupin, nodding. "I believed it myself - until I saw the map tonight. because the Marauder's Map never lies ... Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry."**

**Harry looked down at Ron, and as their eyes met they agreed, silently: Black and Lupin were both out of their minds. Their story made no sense whatsoever.**

"He's right, you know," said James looking at Sirius and Remus. "I don't understand either."

"I think I sort of get it, but I'm a bit uncertain in parts," said Remus. "I certainly believe that Sirius has not been after Harry all this time, but after Peter. It would explain why Black has been keen to get into Hogwarts ... why he went to Ron's bed instead of Harry's ... and, more importantly, why he hasn't killed the three of them there and then. Therefore, it would make sense to me that Peter has somehow escaped the death in which everyone believed Sirius to have committed ..."

He stopped and frowned in thought.

**How could Scabbers be Peter Pettigrew? Azkaban must have unhinged Black after all - but why was Lupin playing along with him?**

**Then Hermione spoke, in a trembling, would-be calm sort of voice, as though trying to will Professor Lupin to talk sensibly.**

**"But Professor Lupin ... Scabbers can't be Pettigrew ... it just can't be true, you know it can't ..."**

**"Why can't it be true?" Lupin said calmly, as though they were in class, and Hermione had simply spotted a problem in an experiment with grindylows.**

**"Because ... because people would _know_ if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework - the Ministry keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things ... and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have only been seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list -"**

"Well, no, it wouldn't have been because we've done it illegally, haven't we," said James. "I'd completely forgot about the register at first, and when we did remember, we were well into the process of transforming! It seemed a shame to stop then!"

**Harry barely had time to marvel inwardly at the effort Hermione put into her homework, when Lupin started to laugh.**

**"Right again, Hermione!" he said. "But the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."**

"All three of us," said James, with a hint of pride.

**"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus," snarled Black, who was still watching Scabbers's every desperate move. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."**

"Still as impatient as ever, Sirius," said Remus, with amusement.

"Apparently so," replied Sirius stonily.

**"All right ... but you'll need to help me, Sirius," said Lupin. "I only know how it began ..."**

"So this must be the school days ..." muttered Remus.

"The rest will be told by you, then, Sirius," said James. "That must be the Secret Keeper part and onwards ..."

**Lupin broke off. There had been a loud creak behind him. The bedroom door had opened of its own accord. All five of them stared at it.**

"Someone must have come in ... doors don't just open on their own!" said James adamantly.

"Or it might have opened on its own because it's old ..." muttered Remus.

**Then Lupin strode towards it and looked out into the landing.**

**"No one there ..."**

**"This place is haunted!" said Ron.**

**"It's not," said Lupin, still looking at the door in a puzzled way. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted ... the screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me."**

**He pushed his greying hair out of his eyes, thought for a moment, then said, "That's where all of this starts -with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten ... and if I hadn't been so foolhardy ..."**

"Hey, Remus, none of this is your fault, do you hear?" said James firmly. "It's not your fault you were bitten! You were just a kid, for god's sake!"

"Exactly, don't beat yourself up, Remus!" added Sirius.

**He looked sober and tired. Ron started to interrupt, but Hermione said, "Shh!" She was watching Lupin very intently.**

**"I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The Potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform ... I am able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again.**

"Cool!" said James, his eyes lighting up for the first time. "I wonder how you make it! We could make it now!"

"Not now, James!" said Lily.

**"Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me.**

**"But then Dumbledore became headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that, as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school ..." Lupin sighed, and looked directly at Harry. "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted _because_ I had come to Hogwarts. This house -" Lupin looked miserably around the room, "- the tunnel that leads to it - they were all built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous."**

"Brilliant plan, really," said Sirius impressed. "Dumbledore's so clever! I hope I'm clever like that when I'm older!"

"Not clever enough to stop us getting in, though," said James, with a grin.

**Harry couldn't see where this story was going, but he was listening raptly all the same. The only sound apart from Lupin's voice was Scabbers's frightened squeaking.**

**"My transformations in those days were - were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumour ... even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it ...**

There was silence within the group. Even the wind was still and the birds had stopped twittering, as though they, too, were listening to Remus telling the story.

**But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. **

Sirius, Peter and James all beamed at Remus.

**Sirius Black ... Peter Pettigrew ... and, of course, your father, Harry - James Potter.**

**"Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her ...**

"Yeah, the stories you came out with, Remus, were terrible!" said James, smiling at the memory.

**I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Hermione, worked out the truth ...**

**"And they didn't desert me at all.**

"Of course we didn't!" said James. "There's nothing the matter with you! You're a great person with a minor defect!"

"It could happen to anyone, Remus! We like you as you are!" said Sirius.

"Yeah, Remus. I mean, not everyone's perfect," added Peter.

Remus smiled at them all.

**Instead they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."**

"We sure did!" said Peter.

"The least we could do!"

"Damn straight!"

**"My dad, too?" said Harry, astounded.**

"He was the first one to get it, Harry!" said Sirius.

**"Yes, indeed," said Lupin. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong - one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will."**

**"But how did that help you?" said Hermione, sounding puzzled.**

**"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals," said Lupin. "A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed ... Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."**

"This is weird, I already know all this, yet it seems strange listening to it told like this!" said James.

"Yeah. It's as if it's someone else who's been doing it and we compare it to what we have done, even though it's the same ... does that make sense?"

"I dunno, but I know what you mean," said James.

James still might not be the way he normally was with him, but Sirius was glad that he was at least talking to him.

**"Hurry up, Remus," snarled Black, who was still watching Scabbers with a horrible sort of hunger in his face.**

**"I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there ... well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts student ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did ... And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs."**

They all smiled and nodded.

**"What sort of animal -?" Harry began, but Hermione cut across him.**

**"That was really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?"**

"Ugh, she always turns everything so serious!" said James, as though he'd forgotten the reason they were going through this.

Lily looked at him and said, "But she has a point, James. I mean, it might not have happened, but it could have ... how would you feel then?"

**"A thought that still haunts me," said Lupin heavily. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless - carried away with our own cleverness."**

"Well, we could do it OK, why not?" said James.

Lily tutted.

**"I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course ... he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other Headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally.**

"Hey, that was entirely our choice!" said Sirius. "I remember you trying to get us to change our minds one night. I've never really felt guilty about breaking those rules, either."

"Neither have I! We wanted to help you, mate!" said James.

**But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed ..."**

**Lupin's face had hardened, and there was self-disgust in his voice. "All year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me ... and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job, when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am.**

James sighed, and looked at Remus. He didn't show his sympathy because he knew that Remus didn't want sympathy ... He just wanted to prove to people that he was a person in his own right like any one else.

**And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using Dark Arts he learnt from Voldemort,**

Peter flinched.

Sirius' face hardened at the thought that Remus would ever think that.

Remus looked over at Sirius apologetically.

**that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it ... so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."**

**"Snape?" said Black harshly, taking his eyes off Scabbers for the first time in minutes and looking up at Lupin. "What's Snape got to do with it?"**

**"He's here, Sirius," said Lupin heavily. "He's teaching here as well." He looked up at Harry, Ron and Hermione.**

**"Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defence Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I'm not to be trusted. He has his reasons ...**

"He knows you ... he knows that you're all right!" said James angrily. "It's us who mainly make the fool out of him! That's the only reason he doesn't like you ... because you're friends with me and Sirius!"

Sirius was growling and adding to his list.

**you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me -"**

"I knew this would come up!" muttered Sirius. "Why can't he just accept an apology and be done with it! Why does he always have to hold a grudge and be one better!"

**Black made a derisive noise.**

**"It served him right," he sneered. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to ... hoping he could get us expelled ..."**

**"Severus was very interested in where I went every month," Lupin told Harry, Ron and Hermione. "We were in the same year, you know, and we - er - didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent of the Quidditch pitch ...**

"Damned straight he is!" said James angrily. "It's not my fault I'm fantastic at it, it just comes naturally to me!"

Remus grinned slightly.

**anyway, Snape had seen me crossing the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be - er - amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree-trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it - if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf - but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life ...**

Lily looked at James and smiled. He may hate Snape, but at least he wasn't willing to let him die.

**Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden to tell anybody by Dumbledore, but from that time on he knew what I was ..."**

"And I'm sure he'll use it well to his advantage!" said James angrily.

"Considering he thinks that you were in on it as well," said Sirius. "Sorry ..."

**"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Harry slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"**

"Yep, that and the fact that he doesn't know when to let go of a grudge and grow up," said Sirius. "I know I'm not one to talk!" He added when James and Remus looked at him with raised eyebrows as if to say, 'look who's talking'. "But at least I can see that I'm an idiot like that! He thinks he's being fair and reasonable!"

**"That's right," sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Lupin.**

**Severus Snape was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing directly at Lupin.**

Sirius growled with rage.

James started cursing. "Hey! You've just stood there and listened to all this, you sneaky git! Cut them some slack!"

"That's the end of the chapter," said Lupin. "Should I continue reading?"

And with the lack of reply, he assumed that he should.

A/N: More coming soon! Keep those reviews coming! And while you wait, may I suggest checking out Living With Danger by whydoyouneedtoknow. It is the BEST story you will ever read. Its on the third part now but I'm sure you'll keep up! Im hooked on it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**A/N: Sorry it's taking so long but I'm so busy at the moment.**

**Beta: loonygrl90**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**THE SERVANT OF LORD VOLDEMORT**

"I don't like the sound of that," said Lily shakily, looking at Sirius and Peter.

James looked at them both warily as well, unsure of which one was more likely to follow Voldemort.

Remus alone looked at Peter, apparently convinced with his present and his future decision.

**:Hermione screamed. Black leapt to his feet. Harry jumped as though he'd received a huge electric shock.**

**:"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," said Snape, throwing the Cloak aside,**

"Hey! Get your filthy hands off my Cloak, Snivellus!" snarled James. "It's valuable, you know! You shouldn't just throw things around that don't belong to you!"

**:careful to keep his wand pointing directly at Lupin's chest. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you ..."**

**:Snape was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph.**

"I bet it is," said Sirius through grinded teeth, his hands curling into tight fists.

**:"You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" he said, his eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your Potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did ... lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."**

"Meaning he didn't see Peter's name on the map," muttered Remus angrily. "If he took more notice of these things instead of leaping to conclusions!"

"Normally he does take his time, it's just he wants to get us all back so badly, still, by the looks of things," said James.

**:"Severus -" Lupin began, but Snape overrode him.**

**:"I've told the Headmaster again and again that you've been helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof.**

"Where?" challenged Sirius with a growl. "You're seeing nothing apart from me, Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione standing together in a room! For all you know, Remus could be there helping Harry!"

**:Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout -"**

"It would be because it isn't a hideout Snape!" muttered James angrily.

**:"Severus, you're making a mistake," said Lupin urgently. "You haven't heard everything - I can explain - Sirius is not here to kill Harry -"**

**:"Two more for Azkaban tonight," said Snape, his eyes now gleaming frantically.**

"Why can't he just listen for a bloody change!" snarled James. "He's so wrapped up in his dream image, that he's forgot that he's in reality!"

**:"I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this ... He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin ... a _tame_ werewolf ..."**

James leapt up in anger and began to shout, "That's what you'd love, isn't it, Snivellus! You'd love it if you were right for a change and Dumbledore was wrong! You'd rather stick to the prejudices of society when you feel like it ... when it suits you!"

**:"You fool," said Lupin softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"**

**:BANG! Thin, snake-like cords burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists and ankles;**

"That's because what he's saying is right and you're too much of a stubborn coward to admit it!" bellowed James.

"Damn straight!" joined in Sirius, also red with anger. "You'd rather get one over us all rather than hear us out! You're a ridiculous, sniveling, greasy moron who will never be liked because you're so horrible and unreasonable!"

**:he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move. With a roar of rage, Black started towards Snape, but Snape pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes.**

**:"Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."**

"You don't have what it takes, Snape!" snarled Sirius. "You never will!"

**:Black stopped dead. It would have been impossible to say which face showed more hatred.**

**:Harry stood there, paralysed, not knowing what to do or who to believe.**

"Oh, my poor boy! Help him!" moaned Lily. "He's confused, the poor kid!"

**:He glanced around at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked just as confused as he did, still fighting to keep hold of the struggling Scabbers. Hermione, however, took an uncertain step towards Snape, and said in a very breathless voice, "Professor Snape - it - it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w-would it?"**

**:"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school," Snape spat.**

"WHAT!" James, Lily, Sirius and Remus all shouted in unison.

**:"You, Potter and Weasley are out of bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, _hold your tongue._"**

"He's saying that, Hermione, because he knows that it would be the right thing to listen to the facts, but in doing that, his likely to prove himself wrong, as usual!" snapped James towards the book. "He'd rather be right and have all the glory for catching innocent people, rather than hear the thought and admit to being wrong! In other words, he's a coward ... afraid of doing the right thing ... afraid to swallow his pride and hatred!"

**:"But if - if there was a mistake -"**

**:"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Snape shouted, looking suddenly quite deranged. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" A few sparks shot out of the end of his wand, which was still pointing at Black's face. Hormone fell silent.**

"Nice of you to have your revenge, rather than provide some form of explanation to three very confused children," said Lily coolly. "Shame on you, Snape!"

**:"Vengeance is very sweet," Snape breathed at Black. "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you ..."**

"Well, there I am, and you're in the wrong, as per usual, Snape!" spat Sirius. "You say Hermione doesn't understand - it's you who understands nothing!"

**:"The joke's on you again, Severus," snarled Black.**

Remus frowned at Sirius. "Can't you not torment him, even when he's got a wand in your face?"

"Apparently not ... why should I? I might be innocent! I just don't know how, yet ... he won't let us explain!" said Sirius defiantly.

**:"As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle -" he jerked his head at Ron, "- I'll come quietly ..."**

**:"Up to the castle?" said Snape silkily. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the Dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black ... pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay ..."**

"You wouldn't," began James, horror-stricken. "You couldn't ... no man deserves that, no matter what they did ..."

Sirius looked worried now ... after all, more people were likely to believe Snape's story over his and Remus's.

**:What little colour there was in Black's face left it.**

**:"You - you've got to hear me out," he croaked. "The rat - look at the rat -"**

**:But there was a mad glint in Snape's eye that Harry had never seen before. He seemed beyond reason.**

"Just like school, isn't it," said James, looking slightly amused, though it didn't manage to his the frustration in his face.

**:"Come on, all of you," he said. He clicked his fingers, and the ends of the cords that bound Lupin flew to his hands. "I'll drag the werewolf.**

"His name is Remus!" shouted James. "He's only a werewolf at night under the full moon!"

**:Perhaps the Dementors will have a kiss for him, too -"**

**:Before he knew what he was doing, Harry had crossed the room in three strides, and blocked the door.**

"Good boy, Harry!" said James. "You tell Snape he's being an idiot!"

**:"Get out of the way, Potter, you're in enough trouble already," snarled Snape. "If I hadn't been here to save your skin -"**

**:"Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year," said Harry. "I've been alone with him loads of times, having defence lessons against the Dementors. If he was helping Black, why didn't he just finish me off then?"**

"Exactly, Harry, exactly, you see," said James, looking round at everyone else, "even Harry can see that Snape's talking crap!"

**:"Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works," hissed Snape.**

"Is that the best answer you can come up with?" said James, frowning with such pity that Snape was just being rubbish at justifying himself on this point.

**:"Get out of the way, Potter."**

**:"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry yelled.**

"Ha ha!" cheered James. "You see, Snape, there you have a thirteen year old wizard telling you what you are! That's something to be deeply shameful for!"

**:"JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN -"**

**:"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Snape shrieked, looking madder than ever. "Like father, like son, Potter!**

"Snape, that's probably the best thing you've ever said to him," joked James, glad that Harry was yelling the truth at Snape, and even gladder that Snape didn't like it.

**:I have just saved your neck, you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if he'd killed you!**

Lily opened her mouth in outrage, but James got there first.

"How dare you wish death on my boy! If I was there now, I'd smack you so hard, your nose would be on the other side of your face!"

"He might look a bit better, then," added Sirius.

**:You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black -**

"I don't believe for a second that Sirius would betray me or any one of his friends to Voldemort!" spat James to the book. Then he blinked, and looked at Sirius, who was looking thoroughly relieved and pleased.

Then they both broke out in wide smiles and hugged each other gruffly.

Peter, however, looked even more worried at this gesture, and quite right, too, because if James believed it wasn't Sirius who'd betrayed him, he might be more inclined to think it was him. And he couldn't kid himself, James was more friendly with Sirius than what he was with him.

**:now get out of the way, or I will make you. GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!"**

Lily stood up, and curled her hands into fists. "If you touch him, Snape, I swear that I'll get you back first day of school!"

James smiled at her, looking impressed and nodded.

**:Harry made up his mind in a split second. Before Snape could take even one step towards him, he had raised his wand.**

"Go for it, Harry!" said James and Lily together.

**:"_Expelliarmus!_" he yelled - except that his wasn't the only voice that shouted. There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges; Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall, then slid down it to the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from under his hair. He had been knocked out.**

James and Sirius rolled around with laughter.

"Brilliant! Snape is beaten by three thirteen year old inexperienced wizards!" gasped James, wiping his eyes.

**:Harry looked around. Both Ron and Hermione had tried to disarm Snape at exactly the same moment. Snape's wand soared in a high arc and landed on the bed next to Crookshanks.**

**:"You shouldn't have done that," said Black, looking at Harry. "You should have left him to me ..."**

"What were you going to do, Sirius?" asked Remus.

Sirius shrugged, he was getting impatient to know the truth.

**:Harry avoided Black's eyes. he wasn't sure, even now, that he'd done the right thing.**

**:"We attacked a teacher ... we attacked a teacher ..." Hermione whimpered, staring at the lifeless Snape with frightened eyes. "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble -"**

**:Lupin was struggling against his bonds. Black bent down quickly and untied him. Lupin straightened up, rubbing his arms where the ropes had cut into them.**

**:"Thank you, Harry" he said.**

**:"I'm still not saying I believe you," Harry retorted.**

"Well, now that Snivellus is out of the way, they can explain further to you and us!" said James.

**:"Then it's time we offered you some proof," said Black. "You, boy - give me Peter. Now."**

"Sirius, there are nicer ways to ask people for their pets," said Remus frowning at him.

**:Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest.**

**:"Come off it," he said weakly. "Are you trying to say you broke out of Azkaban just to get your hands on _Scabbers_? I mean ..." he looked up at Harry and Hermione for support. "OK, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat - there are millions of rats - how's he supposed to know which one he's after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"**

James frowned in thought. A fair question, and he hoped there was a good explanation ...

**:"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," said Lupin, turning to Black and frowning slightly. "How did you find out where he was?"**

Sirius was fidgeting so badly that Remus was getting dizzy.

"Sirius, will you sit still! I'm trying to concentrate on reading this!" he said after a while.

"Sorry," muttered Sirius, and he ceased for about a minute before starting off again.

**:Black put one of his claw-like hands inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper, which he smoothed flat, and held out to show the others.**

**:It was the photograph of Ron and his family that had appeared in the Daily Prophet the previous summer, and there, on Ron's shoulder, was Scabbers.**

**:"How did you get this?" Lupin asked Black, thunderstruck.**

**:"Fudge," said Black. "When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page ... on this boy's shoulder ... I knew him at once ... how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said that the boy would be going back to Hogwarts ... to where Harry was ..."**

"Oh my holy God," said James, wide-eyed again. He looked at Peter with sorrow in his eyes.

**:"My God," said Lupin softly, staring from Scabbers to the picture in the paper and back again. "His front paw ..."**

**:"What about it?" said Ron defiantly.**

**:"He's got a toe missing," said Black.**

**:"Of course," Lupin breathed, "so simple ... so brilliant ... He cut it off himself?"**

James looked at Peter again, though this time it was as if he's worked something out ... something had clicked. "The biggest part they found of you, Peter, was a finger ... when Sirius supposedly killed you ... and there's a rat that Sirius recognises with a toe missing ..."

**:"Just before he transformed," said Black. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself - and sped down the sewer with the other rats ..."**

**:"Did you ever hear, Ron?" said Lupin. "The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger."**

Peter wasn't used to all the attention being on him, so he was frightened of everyone looking at him, especially with looks of horror on their faces. He didn't know what he was supposed to have done. He was as confused as everyone else ... he was terrified of even saying Vol ... his name, never mind betraying his friends to him!

**:"Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He's been in my family for ages, right -"**

**:"Twelve years, in fact," said Lupin. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"**

**:"We - we've been taking good care of him!" said Ron.**

**:"Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?" said Lupin. "I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again ..."**

**:"He's been scared of that mad cat!" said Ron, nodding towards Crookshanks who was still purring on the bed.**

"But I thought Hermione bought the cat at the same time Ron was buying some rat tonic?" said Lily.

"She did ... he said Egypt didn't agree with the rat, or something ... when Sirius had broken out of Azkaban ..." said Remus.

**:But that wasn't right, Harry thought suddenly... Scabbers had been looking ill before he met Crookshanks ... ever since Ron's return from Egypt ... since the time when Black had escaped ...**

**:"This cat isn't mad," said Black hoarsely. He reached out a bony hand and stroked Crookshanks's fluffy head. "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognised Peter for what he was straight away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me. Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me ..."**

"Very clever, Sirius ... getting a cat to help a dog," said James.

**:"What do you mean?" breathed Hermione.**

**:"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't ... so he stole the password into Gryffindor Tower for me ... As I understand it, he took them from a boy's bedside table ..."**

"Neville Longbottom's," they all muttered, except Peter, who was beginning to sweat at the way this explanation was going. He wasn't a brave person, and he knew it. He would never make them understand ...

**:Harry's brain seemed to be sagging under the weight of what he was hearing. It was absurd ... and yet ...**

**:"But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it ... this cat - Crookshanks, did you call him? - told me Peter had left blood on his sheets ... I suppose he bit himself ... well, faking his own death had worked once ..."**

**:These words jolted Harry to his senses.**

**:"And why did he fake his death?" he said furiously. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!"**

**:"No," said Lupin. "Harry -"**

**:"And now you've come to finish him off!"**

**:"Yes, I have," said Black, with an evil look at Scabbers.**

**:"Then I should've let Snape take you!" Harry shouted.**

"But Harry, listen to them! They're talking sense ... I'm beginning to understand now!" said James reasonably.

**:"Harry!" said Lupin hurriedly, "don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down - but it was the other way around, don't you see? _Peter_ betrayed your mother and father - Sirius tracked _Peter_ down -"**

**:"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Harry yelled. "HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP, HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!"**

**:He was pointing at Black, who shook his head slowly; the sunken eyes were suddenly over-bright.**

"That's true, Sirius, you did say to Harry earlier that you'd killed us ..." said James, sounding confused.

**:"Harry ... I as good as killed them," He croaked. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last minute, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me ... I'm to blame, I know it ... The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out to your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies - I realised what Peter must have done. What I'd done."**

**:His voice broke. He turned away.**

James was looking angrier than anyone had ever seen him. He was so because he'd just read that one of his good friends had betrayed him to Voldemort ... not only that, but he had framed his best friend for doing it and then lived as a rat with the boy who was Harry's best friend! The very thought disgusted him, and when he looked at Peter, finally, he was glad that he flinched away.

**:"Enough of this," said Lupin, and there was a steely note in his voice Harry had never heard before. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. _Ron, give me that rat._"**

**:"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked Lupin tensely.**

**:"Force him to show himself," said Lupin. "If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him."**

"Ron, for God's sake, give Remus the rat!" said James, frustrated. "This is doing my head in!"

**: Ron hesitated, then at long last held out Scabbers and Lupin took him. Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging in his head.**

**: "Ready, Sirius?" said Lupin.**

**: Black had already retrieved Snape's wand from the bed. He approached Lupin and the struggling rat, and his wet eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in his face.**

Sirius shot Peter a look of utmost disgust.

**: "Together?" he said quietly.**

**: "I think so," said Lupin, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One - two - THREE!"**

Peter gasped, and started to hug himself.

**: A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in mid-air, his small black form twisting madly - Ron yelled - the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then -**

**: It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upwards from the ground; limbs were sprouting; next moment, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wriggling his hands. Crookshanks was spitting and snarling on the bed, the hair on his back standing up.**

"Smart cat," muttered James, mildly impressed.

**: He was a very short man, hardly taller than Harry and Hermione. His thin, colourless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who had lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose, his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Harry saw his eyes dart to the door and back again.**

**: "Well, hello, Peter," said Lupin pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him. "Long time, no see."**

They all looked at Peter, anger etched on every face.

Peter shrunk under their furious gazes and he began to shake uncontrollably. "I'm sorry!" he squeaked. "I'm really really sorry!"

"Sorry!" barked Sirius, who had more reason than the rest of them to be angry with him ... he had after all been framed by him by the looks of things.

"Peter, you don't really understand what you've done, do you ... not if you're sorry like that," said James.

Sirius looked at James. He looked like a man who had been beaten. James was the one who'd introduced Peter into the group after all ... Yes, he may have bullied him a bit, but James more then often helped him out in whatever way he could.

**: "S-Sirius ... R-Remus ..." Even Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted towards the door. "My friends ... my old friends ..."**

**: Black's wand arm rose, but Lupin seized him around the wrist, gave him a warning look, then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual.**

"I hate it when you give me that look!" muttered Sirius, frustrated, to Remus.

Remus grinned.

**: "We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed -"**

**: "Remus," gasped Pettigrew, and Harry could see beads of sweat breaking out over his pasty face, "you don't believe him, do you ... He tried to kill me, Remus ..."**

Sirius growled and gave Peter a look of pure anger.

**: "So we've heard," said Lupin, more coolly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'd be so -"**

**: "He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew shrieked suddenly, pointing at Black, and Harry saw that he used his middle finger, because his index was missing. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me, too ... you've got to help me, Remus ..."**

"Peter, you know as well as anyone, if Sirius was going to kill you he'd've done it by now ... that is, if Remus hadn't stopped him," said James.

**: Black's face looked more skull-like than ever as he stared at Pettigrew with his fathomless eyes.**

**: "No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out," said Lupin.**

**: "Sorted things out?" squealed Pettigrew, looking wildly about him once more, eyes taking in the boarded windows and, again, the only door. "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!"**

James looked at Peter doubtfully. "Peter, you're saying there that you knew Sirius would break out of Azkaban to try and kill you ... when no one's ever done it before ..."

"W-We're r-reading this, aren't w-we?" replied Peter shakily.

**: "You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" said Lupin, his brow furrowed. "When nobody has ever done it before?"**

**: "He's got Dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!" Pettigrew shouted shrilly. "How else did he get out of there? I suppose He Who Must Not Be Named taught him a few tricks!"**

**: Black started to laugh, a horrible, mirthless laugh that filled the whole room.**

**: "Voldemort, teach me tricks?" he said.**

Peter flinched.

**: Peter flinched as though Black had brandished a whip at him.**

**: "What, scared to hear your old master's name?" said Black. "I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"**

**: "Don't know - what you mean, Sirius -" muttered Pettigrew, his breathing faster than ever. His whole face shining with sweat now.**

**: "You haven't been hiding from me for twelve years," said Black. "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter ... they all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them ... I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort**

Peter flinched.

**: went to the Potters' on your information ... and Voldemort**

Peter flinched again.

**: met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's**

Peter flinched again.

**: supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways ... If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter -"**

James looked at Peter, but now there was a tear rolling down his cheek. "Why, Peter ... why?"

**: "Don't know ... what you're talking about ..." said Pettigrew again, more shrilly than ever. He wiped his face on his sleeve and looked up at Lupin. "You don't believe this - this madness, Remus -"**

**"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat," said Lupin evenly.**

"Exactly," said Lily. "If you're innocent, as you claim to be there, why not walk into the ministry and claim that you outsmarted Sirius and got away!"

"Because ... because it would mean confessing my being an unregistered Animagus! I'd've been in trouble!" said Peter.

"So you'd rather be thought dead, and remain a rat, instead of live your life as a man and be happy," said James, waving his hand around.

"Erm ... yeah ..."

"Peter," said James. "I don't believe you."

**: "Innocent but scared!" squealed Pettigrew. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban - the spy, Sirius Black!"**

Sirius had had enough of his lying. He was the spy and he'd pinned it on him ... even now, with the evidence so clearly against him, he was still willing to frame his friend, rather than admit to what he had done. He leapt up towards Peter, with a roar of rage.

They both collided and rolled round the grass in a whirl of fists and yells.

"Sirius, STOP!" shouted James. "Stop it! This is not the way to sort this out!"

James pulled Sirius off Peter, and Peter scrambled away, whimpering.

"Sirius, no ... this is not how we're going to do this! We're going to remain calm, and see what happens next in the book! OK?"

Sirius was breathing very hard, looking at Peter with merciless eyes.

"Sirius," warned James.

"OK ... fine ... we'll do it your way!"

**: Black's face contorted.**

**:"How dare you," he growled, suddenly like the bear-sized dog he had been.**

"Uh oh, not good," muttered Remus.

**: "I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter - I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us ... me and Remus ... and James ..."**

**: Pettigrew wiped his face again; he was almost panting for breath.**

**: "Me, a spy ... must be out of your mind ... never ... don't know how you could say such a -"**

**: "Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Black hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backwards. "I thought it would be the perfect plan ... a bluff ... Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you ... **

James looked at Sirius and frowned.

"What?" said Sirius. "I'm not exactly going to be nice to him if I know he's killed my best friend!"

**: It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."**

James was beginning to get angry. He didn't know why he was getting angry now, but at the moment, he didn't really care. He was confused as hell, and he didn't care about that either ... All he did care about was what the book told him next and then he'd truly find out who betrayed his wife and himself to their deaths, and betrayed his son to those awful Muggles who brought him up.

**: Pettigrew was muttering distractedly; Harry caught words like "far-fetched" and "lunacy", but he couldn't help paying more attention to the ashen colour of Pettigrew's face, and the way his eyes continued to dart towards the windows and door**.

"Must be guilty if he's so worried," muttered Lily; tears of anger were burning in her cheeks, making her look wilder than ever.

James grabbed her and tried to calm her down.

**: "Professor Lupin?" said Hermione timidly. "Can - can I say something?"**

**: "Certainly, Hermione," said Lupin courteously.**

**: "Well - Scabbers - I mean, this - this man - he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You Know Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?"**

**: "There!" said Pettigrew shrilly, pointing at Hermione with his maimed hand. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why should I?"**

"What, you expect us to believe that because Harry's is still alive now, even though you were there and working for Voldemort, Peter, that that counts you as being innocent?" said James. "You expect us to believe that you'd kill someone for Voldemort ... a person who is weak and in hiding ... you don't even know where he is, Peter! You have no idea what the hell he thinks of you!"

**: "I'll tell you why," said Black. "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for twelve years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him ..."**

**: Pettigrew opened his mouth and closed it several times. He seemed to have lost the ability to talk.**

"How you gonna get out of that one, Peter?" spat Sirius.

Peter was also beginning to get angry, but his anger wouldn't nearly be as effective as James or Sirius's.

**: "Er - Mr Black - Sirius?" said Hermione timidly.**

**: Black jumped at being addressed like this and stared at Hermione as though being spoken to politely was something he'd long forgotten.**

**: "If you don't mind me asking, how - how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"**

**: "Thank you!" gasped Pettigrew, nodding frantically at her. "Exactly! Precisely what I -"**

**: But Lupin silenced him with a look.**

"Been working on that Goddamned look, as well," muttered Sirius, though he was grinning slightly.

"Apparently so," said Remus, returning the grin.

**: Black was frowning slightly at Hermione, but not as though he was annoyed with her. He seemed to be pondering his answer.**

**: "I don't know how I did it," he said slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I new I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me ... but it kept me sane and knowing who I am ... helped me keep my powers ... so when it all became ... too much ... I could transform in my cell ... become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know ..." He swallowed. "They feel their way towards people by sensing their emotions ... they could tell that my feelings were less - less human, less complex when I was a dog ... but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand ...**

James was listening intently now ... his breathing became harder, and the tears flowed harder down his face.

**: "But then I saw Peter in that picture ... I realised he was at Hogwarts with Harry ... perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again ..."**

**: Pettigrew was shaking his head, mouthing noiselessly, but staring all the while at Black as though hypnotised.**

**: " ... ready to strike the moment he could be sure of allies ... to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honours ... **

**: So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive ..."**

"This is madness! You're going to believe him!" said Peter shrilly. "He's far cleverer than what I am! He'd be far better at spying than me! Better at making up lies to hide the truth from you!"

"PETER, SHUT UP!" yelled James, so suddenly and unexpectedly that they all jumped a foot in the air.

**: Harry remembered what Mr Weasley had told Mrs Weasley. "The guards say he's been talking in his sleep ... always the same words ... '_He's at Hogwarts'._"**

**: "It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the Dementors couldn't destroy it ... it wasn't a happy feeling ... it was an obsession ... but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened the door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog ... it's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused ... I was thin, very thin ... thin enough to slip through the bars ... I swam as a dog back to the mainland ... I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog ... I've been living in the Forest ever since ...**

"Sirius ... you're one of the greatest men I've ever known," whispered James.

**: except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course ... You fly as well as your father did, Harry ..."**

**: He looked at Harry, who did not look away.**

**: "Believe me," croaked Black. "Believe me. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."**

**: And at long last, Harry believed him.**

Sirius looked at the book, and a smile slowly spread its way across his face.

"Harry believes me? He doesn't hate me?" he said softly, as though saying it any louder might break it and make it untrue.

**: Throat too tight to speak, he nodded.**

**: "No!"**

**: Pettigrew had fallen to his knees as though Harry's nod had been his own death sentence. He shuffled forward on his knees, grovelling, his hands clasped in front of him as though praying.**

**: "Sirius - it's me ... it's Peter ... your friend ... you wouldn't ..."**

**: Black kicked out and Pettigrew recoiled.**

**: "There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them," said Black.**

James was angry now. HArry believed Sirius now, but James had believed him chapters ago!

Peter was the spy ... Peter had betrayed his family to Voldemort ... Peter had framed Sirius, his best friend into doing it ... and, even now, Peter was trying to get out of it ... like the cowardly rat he was!

"Peter, how could you? How could you do this to us? What have I ever done to you! Yes, I might show you up sometimes, but I help you out, too! Making a fool of someone a few times at school is no reason to betray them to the deadliest person on this earth! Why, Peter, why ... that's all I want to know!"

"I don't kn-"

"YOU MUST HAVE SOME KIND OF REASON! YOU DON'T JUST BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS FOR NO REASON!" yelled James. "Have I offended you? Do I have something you want? Is it because I married Lily ... Do you like her? Come on, Peter, what is it?"

"James," said Remus, "I know you're angry, but we can't know why Peter did this unless we read further ... You have to remember that there are years between now and in the book that we know nothing of. We could have done anything in those years ... anything ..."

"I suppose ... very well, carry on with the book ..."

**: "Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning to Lupin instead, writhing imploringly in front of him. "You don't believe this ... Wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"**

**: "Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter," said Lupin. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" he said casually over Pettigrew's head.**

**: "Forgive me, Remus," said Black.**

**: "Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," said Lupin, who was now rolling up his sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"**

**: "Of course," said Black, and the ghost of a grin flitted across his gaunt face. He, too, began rolling up his sleeves.**

"You're not gonna kill him ... are you?" said James, looking at Remus and Sirius with wide eyes.

"Looks like it," said Remus.

"Of course we are! It's what he deserves!" spat Sirius.

**: "Shall we kill him together?"**

**: "Yes, I think so," said Lupin grimly.**

James was beyond angry, he didn't really care what happened to Peter, though he knew very well that he didn't want him to be killed in this way by his friends.

He didn't know why he thought this; it was causing him every bit of determination not to run across to Peter and strangle him with his bare hands right at that instant, but he knew he didn't really want him dead, no matter how deeply he betrayed him.

**: "You wouldn't ... you won't ..." gasped Pettigrew. And he scrambled around to Ron.**

**: "Ron ... haven't I been a good friend ... a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you ... you're on my side, aren't you?"**

Peter started to rock back and forwards.

James looked at him, anger etched in every part of his face. "So you're going to try and persuade innocent children to convince Sirius and Remus to spare you? You disgust me even more than I thought possible, Peter!"

**: But Ron was staring at Pettigrew with the utmost revulsion.   
: "I let you sleep in my _bed!_" he said.  
**  
Sirius shuddered, which made Remus frown at him.  
**   
: "Kind boy ... kind master ..." Pettigrew crawled towards Ron, "you won't let them do it ... I was your rat ... I was a good pet ..." **

: "If you made a better rat than human, it's not much to boast about, Peter," said Black harshly. Ron, going still pale with pain, wrenched his broken leg out of Pettigrew's reach. Pettigrew turned on his knees, staggered forwards and seized the hem of Hermione's robes."PETER!" roared James. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FACE UP TO WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH TO SAVE YOUR OWN SKIN ... HAVEN'T YOU WRECKED ENOUGH LIVES TRYING TO SAVE YOURSELF!"

Peter cowered under James's anger, and covered his face with his hands.

James was now shaking uncontrollably, "Of all the people I'd've thought capable of betrayal, you are one of the last I'd believe able to do it!"

**: "Sweet girl ... clever girl ... you - you won't let them ... help me ..." **

: Hermione pulled her robes out of Pettigrew's clutching hands and backed away against the wall, looking horrified."Peter ... why are you scaring these innocent children? They know what you are and what you've done!" spat Lily.

"I've just realised what he is ... Peter ... you're a ... Death Eater!" said James, wide-eyed and shocked.

"That's right! He's betrayed all the people he knows and succumbed to that stinking lot!" snarled Sirius.

"I have done no such thing! I'd never ... I'm terrified of You Know Who! I wouldn't dare go near him!" squeaked Peter.

"Yes, but if he asked you to do something for him, you wouldn't dare refuse, for fear of him killing you ..." said James hotly, his voice rising. "You'd do as he said ... YOU'D NEVER STAND UP TO HIM! YOU CAN'T EVEN STAND UP TO YOUR FRIENDS! YOU'RE PATHETIC AND YOU DISGUST ME!"

**: Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly towards Harry.**James's anger was now at boiling point ... If he even dared ... he didn't know what he'd do ...   
**   
: "Harry ... Harry ... you look just like your father ... just like him ..." **Sirius opened his mouth furiously, and sprang up and made towards Peter.

But James was on top of Peter before Sirius even got up. Peter started squealing and whimpering. James was growling and shouting.

"How dare you ... how can you even look at him ... why ... what ever possessed you ..." 

In a confused mass of yells and screams, Remus struggled to pull James off Peter ... He looked at Sirius for help, but Sirius shook his head and said, "It's less than what he deserves."

Remus was now getting angry at all this. He pulled harder, but he didn't have to struggle any more ... James had stopped fighting.

The only sounds now were Peter's whimpers and gasps, and James sobbing uncontrollably on the grass. It was the most devastating sight Remus had ever seen ... James looked utterly helpless ... he knew that Peter had done what he had done in the books, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Lily, who was also crying, ran to join James, and they began crying into each other among tight hugs.

Sirius was startled to notice that he was also crying ... as was Remus. Even Peter was crying ... "I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry ... I don't know what else to do ..."

**: "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" roared Black. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?" **

: "Harry," whispered Pettigrew, shuffling towards him, hands outstretched, "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed ... James would have understood, Harry ... he would have shown me mercy ..." 

"S-so now, you're b-begging my son," gulped James, "the very person you've deprived of parents, the very person you've doomed to a life of terror from Voldemort ... because he's sure to come back, Peter ... you're begging him to spare you of the thing you've deprived him of ... life ... and as much as I know you don't deserve it, Peter ... I ... I-I hope he spares you ... because I feel sorry for you ..."

Sirius looked at James in utter surprise.

**: Both Black and Lupin strode forwards, seized Pettigrew's shoulders and threw him backwards onto the floor. He sat there, twitching with terror, staring up at them.**Sirius had a terrible grin spread across his face.**: "You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," said Black, who was shaking too. "Do you deny it?" **

: Pettigrew burst into tears. It was horrible to watch: he looked like an oversized, balding baby, cowering on the floor."Well, that's exactly what he is!" spat Sirius.

"SIRIUS!" stormed James. "We showed mercy to you, when we all thought you were the murderer ... Let us all do so with Peter ... We know Peter now, and we know that he's a decent person, even if he is a coward ... we already know that about him. Let us forgive him, for Peter knows now the consequences of his actions ..."**: "Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord ... you have no idea ... he has weapons you can't imagine ... I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen ... He Who Must Not Be Named forced me -" **"And you're a fool to deny the Dark Lord ... well, that's what I think Peter would think," said James sadly. "You see, Peter, you've failed to understand that there are worse things than death ... and some of those are betrayal, and living in fear ... Personally, I'd rather die ... because you fail to see this Peter, my opinion of you has changed ... You disgust and sadden me, Peter." **: "DON'T LIE!" bellowed Black. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!" **Lily looked at Peter with utter horror, her mouth open in a grimace, her eyes wild with anger.  
James's face reddened again and he looked as though he was about to explode again. **: "He - he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. "Wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him?" **James laughed, but there was no amusement in it. It was the most terrible thing any of them had ever heard, it was a laugh of pure anger, sorrow, and obviously deep sarcasm.

"Peter ... Peter, you don't see that stupid head of yours at all sometimes, do you?" he choked.

"If he ever uses it," muttered Sirius harshly.**: "What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" said Black, with terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!" **

: "You don't understand!" whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!" "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU DIE, PETER! YOU'D RATHER DO THE DIRTY ON YOUR FRIENDS AND LET THEM DIE, JUST SO YOU CAN LIVE A WASTED LIFE IN FEAR? I CURSE YOU, PETER!" screamed Lily, so loudly it burned her throat.

**: "THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared Black. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" **

"Exactly," whispered James, tears pouring down his face again.**: Black and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised.**

: "You should have realised," said Lupin quietly. "If Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Goodbye, Peter." Peter gave a terrified yelp, and was muttering fast under his breath, "They're gonna kill me ... would never believe it ... they're gonna do it ... how could they ... horrid, horrid ... never ... my own friends ..."

James was also holding his breath, hoping against hope that his two friends wouldn't kill his other friend. He didn't want them to descent to that level ... the level of killing without mercy.

Lily turned away, even though they couldn't see what was happening ... it still seemed as real to them as it did to Harry, Ron and Hermione.**: Hermione covered her face with her hands and turned to the wall.**

: "NO!" Harry yelled. he ran forwards, placing himself in front of Pettigrew, facing the wands. "You can't kill him," he said breathlessly. "You can't."James let out a long slow breath of relief.

Sirius and Remus looked at him, surprised. 

"I wouldn't want you to kill him ... not like that," he said simply. "No one deserves to die like that, no matter what they do." 

"I suppose," said Remus thoughtfully.

Sirius grunted and shrugged and glared at Peter as though saying, "You're bloody lucky  
James is a forgiving man!" 

Peter moved closer to James and thanked him repeatedly. Lily backed away quickly, and James even sprang out of his reach.

"Don't touch me, Peter ... just don't ... It's Harry who has spared you there, and I agree with him, learn from this, Peter, you know your future now."

**: Black and Lupin both looked staggered.**

: "Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," Black snarled.

"Hey!" shouted James. "Don't you convince my son to let you kill him! He's done the right thing, and you know it!"

**: "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die, too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."**

: "I know," Harry panted. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the Dementors. He can go to Azkaban ... just don't kill him."

: "Harry!" gasped Pettigrew, and his flung his arms around Harry's knees. "You - thank you - it's more than I deserve - thank you -"  
  
"You're damn right it's more than you deserve!" snapped Sirius, his voice cracking the silence like a whip-lash. "A thirteen year old boy has more compassion and loyalty than what you have, Peter!"   
**   
: "Get off me," Harry spat, throwing Pettigrew's hands off him in disgust. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because I don't reckon my dad would've wanted his best friends to become killers - just for you."**

"Damn straight, I don't!" agreed James. "He knows me more than he knows!"  
**  
: No one moved or made a sound except Pettigrew, whose breath was coming in wheezes as he clutched his chest. Black and Lupin were looking at each other. Then, with one movement, they lowered their wands.**

: "You're the only one who has the right to decide, Harry," said Black. "But think ... think what he did ..." 

: "He can go to Azkaban," Harry repeated. "If anyone deserves that place, he does ..." "No!" squealed Peter. "Not Azkaban! It's horrible there! I don't like Dementors! I'd rather die!" 

"So now you'd rather die?" raged James at him. "No, Peter ... you chose life and betrayal, instead of death and loyalty ... so now you can have your life."  
**   
: Pettigrew was still wheezing behind him.**

: "Very well," said Lupin. "Stand aside, Harry."

: Harry hesitated.

: "I'm going to tie him up," said Lupin. "That's all, I swear.""Stand aside, Harry, Remus is as good as his word," said James.

**: Harry stepped out of the way. Thin cords shot from Lupin's wand this time, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.**

: "But if you transform, Peter," growled Black, his own wand pointing at Pettigrew, too, "we _will_ kill you. You agree, Harry?" 

: Harry looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor, and nodded so that Pettigrew could see him.Peter squeaked again, and looked at James.

"It's fair, Peter, you've been caught out now, take the consequences," James said to him.

**: "Right," said Lupin, suddenly business-like. "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing." **"Pity Lockhart didn't realise that when Harry broke his arm," muttered James.

**: He hurried over to Ron, bent down, tapped Ron's leg with his wand and muttered, "_Ferula._" Bandages spun up Ron's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint. Lupin helped him to his feet; Ron put his weight gingerly on the leg and didn't wince.**

: "That's better," he said. "Thanks."

: "What about Professor Snape?" said Hermione in a small voice, looking down at Snape's prone figure.  
  
"What about him?" said Sirius.

James frowned at him.

**: "There's nothing seriously wrong with him," said Lupin, bending over Snape and checking his pulse. "You were just a little - over-enthusiastic. Still out cold. Er - perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safely back in the castle. We can take him like this ..." **"Wise idea, Remus, the minute you leave the hollow, he'll shout for the Dementors," said James.  
**  
: He muttered, "_Mobilicorpus._" As though invisible strings were tied to Snape's wrists, neck and knees, he was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, like a grotesque puppet.**

"Well, Snape is grotesque," said Sirius. "He can't help it, it's just the way he looks." 

**: He hung a few inches above the ground, his limp feet dangling. Lupin picked up the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it safely into his pocket.**

: "And two of us should be chained to this," said Black, nudging Pettigrew with his toe. "Just to make sure."

"Yes, we wouldn't want him disappearing again, now, would we?" said Lily, glaring at Peter.

**: "I'll do it," said Lupin.**

:"And me," said Ron savagely, limping forwards."Good man, Ron," said Sirius.

"Yes, it means you and Harry can have a chat, Sirius," said James, sounding quite happy about the idea.

"Oh yeah ... I never thought of that! Hey ... if my name is cleared now, I could take Harry to live with me! He won't have to go back to those stupid Muggles after all!"

"Excellent! I never thought of that at all! You'd do that, mate?" exclaimed James.

"Of course I would, I'm his Godfather, aren't I?"

"You're the bestest friend anyone could ever have!"**: Black conjured heavy manacles from thin air; soon Pettigrew was upright again, left arm chained to Lupin's right, right arm to Ron's left. Ron's face was set. He seemed to have taken Scabbers's true identity as a personal insult.**"I would as well, Ron," said Lily.

James frowned; he was furious with Peter for what he'd done, but he pitied him all the same, and he didn't like it that everyone hated him. He couldn't stand up for himself, after all ... he never could.

**: Crookshanks leapt lightly off the bed and led the way out of the room, his bottle-brush tail held jauntily high.**

"That's the end of the chapter," said Remus. "Should I carry on reading?"

"No, I'll do some, you must be sick of it, Remus," said Sirius.

So Remus handed over the book to Sirius.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

**A/N: So sorry about not posting but my computer crashed and I have no time to go to the library. Next post coming soon. Promise.**

**Beta: loonygrl90**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

THE DEMENTORS' KISS   
  
"I don't like the sound of that," said James worriedly, looking at Peter.

Peter squeaked and began breathing rapidly.

**: Harry had never been part of a stranger group. Crookshanks led the way down the stairs; Lupin, Pettigrew and Ron went next, looking like contestants in a six-legged race. Next came Professor Snape, drifting creepily along, his toes hitting each stair as they descended, held up by his own wand, which was being pointed at him by Sirius. Harry and Hermione brought up the rear.**

"So there's a cat leading a werewolf, a dirty betrayer, a boy with a broken leg, a greasy, ugly fool, a convicted murderer and two other students, yeah, it is a strange group," said James, nodding.

**: Getting back into the tunnel was difficult. Lupin, Pettigrew and Ron had to turn sideways to manage it; Lupin still had Pettigrew covered with his wand. Harry could see them edging awkwardly along the tunnel in single file. Crookshanks was still in the lead. Harry went right after Sirius, who was still making Snape drift along ahead of them; he kept bumping his lolling head on the low ceiling. Harry had the impression Sirius was making no effort to prevent this.**

"He won't be," said James.

Sirius grinned, and crossed something off on his list.

Remus shook his head at him, but there was a grin on his face as well.  
**   
: "You know what this means?" Sirius said abruptly to Harry, as they made their slow progress along the tunnel. "Turning Pettigrew in?"**

: "You're free," said Harry. "Well, durr," muttered James.  
**   
: "Yes ..." aid Sirius. "But I'm also - I don't know if anyone ever told you - I'm your godfather."**

: "Yeah, I knew that," said Harry.

: "Well ... your parents appointed me your guardian," said Sirius stiffly. "If anything happened to them ..."

: Harry waited. Did Sirius mean what he thought he meant?

"You're asking him, aren't you?" said James excitedly.

"I think I am!" said Sirius, a broad grin spreading across his face. "I hope I am!"

**: "I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," said Sirius.**

"You're not serious, are you?" said Lily, looking at Sirius. "You know he hates it there!"   
"  
Yes, but he might not want to live with the person he thought killed his parents!" said Sirius**: "But ... well ... think about it. Once my name's cleared ... if you wanted a ... a different home ..." **

: Some sort of explosion took place in the pit of Harry's stomach.  
  
James was fidgeting excitedly, not able to believe his ears. His son was going to go and live with his best friend! Harry would be happy after all!  
**  
: "What - live with you?" he said, accidentally cracking his head on a bit of rock protruding from the ceiling. "Leave the Dursleys?"**

: "Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," said Sirius quickly. "I understand. I just thought I'd -"

"Are you mad?" said Harry, his voice easily as croaky as Sirius'. "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

James clapped and sprang up happily. Something good had come out of this after all!  
**  
: Sirius turned right around to look at him; Snape's head was scraping the ceiling but Sirius didn't seem to care.**

: "You want to?" he said. "You mean it?"

: "Yeah, I mean it!" said Harry.

: Sirius' gaunt face broke into the first true smile Harry had seen upon it. The difference it made was startling, as though a person ten years younger was shining through the starved mask; for a moment, he was recognisable as the man who had laughed at Harry's parents' wedding.  
  
"Thanks, Sirius, mate!" said James beaming. "I'll never forget this!"

"Yes, thank you so much!" babbled Lily. "I'm so sorry for being so horrid to you earlier! It was so judgmental of me! Please ..." and she held out her hand, which Sirius took immediately and shook.

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus all grinned at each other. James looked around at Peter, and motioned him to join in. They all instantly forgave each other, knowing that they'd all do their best to learn from their future mistakes.

**: They did not speak again until they had reached the end of the tunnel. Crookshanks darted up first; he had evidently pressed his paw to the knot on the trunk, because Lupin, Pettigrew and Ron clambered upwards without any sound of savaging branches.**

: Sirius saw Snape up through the hole, then stood back for Harry and Hermione to pass. At last, all of them were out.

"And none of them are hurt!" said Lily happily.

"Well, Ron has a broken leg, Harry and Hermione are cut and bruised, Sirius has spent twelve years in Azkaban, and has been nearly kicked to death by two thirteen year olds, but that's all," said James lightly.

"Well, they're all alive," said Lily.**: The grounds were very dark now, the only light came from the distant windows of the castle. Without a word, they set off. Pettigrew was still wheezing and occasionally whimpering. Harry's mind was buzzing. He was going to leave the Dursleys. He was going to live with Sirius Black, his parents' best friend ... he felt dazed ... What would happen when he told the Dursleys he was going to live with the convict they'd seem on television!**

"Can you imagine their faces!" said James, a grin spreading his face.

"I can certainly see Petunia's!" aid Lily, her eyes glittering. "She'll look twice as ugly and snobby as what she normally is! I hope someone gets a picture!"

**: "One wrong move, Peter," said Lupin threateningly, ahead. His wand still pointed sideways at Pettigrew's chest.**

: Silently they tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. Snape was drifting weirdly ahead of Sirius, his chin bumping on his chest.

"Why am I getting the feeling that something is going to go wrong?" said James uneasily.

"What can go wrong?" asked Sirius. "Peter's chained up, Harry's living with me, Ron's leg will be fine..."

"I dunno, just a feeling ..." said James.

**: And then - **"I knew it!" said James frustrated.

**: A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Their party was bathed in moonlight.**

"Oh my God, Remus," whispered James.

Remus looked as though his worst fears had come true. His eyes were wide and he was breathing rapidly.

**: Snape collided with Lupin, Pettigrew and Ron, who had stopped abruptly. Sirius froze. He flung out an arm to make Harry and Hermione stop.**

: Harry could see Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake.  
: "Oh my -" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

: "Run," Sirius whispered. "Run! Now!"  
  
"Oh my God," Remus whispered, looking very worried.

**: But Harry couldn't run. Ron was chained to Pettigrew and Lupin. He leapt forwards but Sirius caught him around the chest and threw him back.**

: "Leave it to me - RUN!"

"For God's sake, Harry, run!" cried Lily, tears splattering down her face again. "Please. RUN!"  
**  
: There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Crookshanks's fur was on end again, he was backing away - **

"I'm so sorry," Remus moaned softly, tears now falling down his cheeks.

"Hey, you were shocked ... anyone would forget to take their potion ... this is not your fault!" said James sternly.

**: As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from Harry's side. He had transformed. The enormous, bear-like dog bounded forwards. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backward, away from Ron and Pettigrew. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other - **

"See, Sirius is there to take care of everything!" said James.

"Sorry, mate," said Remus, and he buried his face in his hands.

**: Harry stood, transfixed by the sight, too intent upon the battle to notice anything else. It was Hermione's scream that alerted him - **

"Peter, what are you doing ...?" muttered James in horror.

**: Pettigrew had dived for Lupin's dropped wand. Ron, unsteady on his bandaged leg, fell. There was a bang, a burst of light - and Ron lay motionless on the ground. Another bang - Crookshanks flew into the air and back to earth in a heap.  
**  
"Oh my God!" cried Lily. "You touch my boy, and I will never forgive you!" **: "_Expelliarmus!_" Harry yelled, pointing his own wand at Pettigrew; Lupin's wand flew high into the air and out of sight. "Stay where you are!" Harry shouted running forward.**

: Too late. Pettigrew had transformed. Harry saw his bald tail whip through the manacle on Ron's outstretched arm, and heard a scurrying through the grass.

"So you've escaped," said James, and there was a stiffness in his voice.

"I told you, I'd rather die than go to Azkaban ... if you could escape there, you'd jump at the chance, too!" retorted Peter.  
**  
: There was a howl and a rumbling growl; Harry turned to see the werewolf taking flight; it was galloping into the Forest - **

"Oh, good ... that means he'll stay in there most of the night," said James. "See, Remus, no harm done!"

But Remus didn't reply, he simply continued to sob into his arms, disgusted with himself.

**: "Sirius, he's gone, Pettigrew transformed!" Harry yelled.**

:Sirius was bleeding; there were gashes across his muzzle and back, but at Harry's words he scrambled up again, and in an instant, the sound of his paws was fading to silence as he pounded away across the grounds.

"Sorry, mate," choked Remus to Sirius.

"Forget it ... I'll survive!" said Sirius grinning.  
**  
: Harry and Hermione dashed over to Ron.**

: "What did he do to him?" Hermione whispered. Ron's eyes were only half-closed; his mouth hung open. He was definitely alive, they could hear him breathing, but he didn't seem to recognise them."Probably some Dark spell he's learnt," growled Sirius.

James stiffened again, but he'd said he'd forgiven Peter, so he said nothing.

**: "I don't know."**

: Harry looked desperately around. Black and Lupin both gone ... they had no one but Snape for company, still hanging, unconscious, in mid-air.

: "We'd better get them up to the castle and tell someone," said Harry, pushing his hair out of his eyes, trying to think straight. "Come -"

: But then, out of the darkness, they heard a yelping, a whining; a dog in pain ... 

: "Sirius," Harry muttered, staring into the darkness,  
  
"Oh God," moaned Remus softly, thinking the worst.

James sat up, looking worried.

**: He had a moment's indecision, but there was nothing they could do for Ron at the moment, and by the sound of it, Black was in trouble -**

: Harry set off at a run, Hermione right behind him. The yelping seemed to be coming from near the lake. They pelted towards it, and Harry, running flat out, felt the cold without realising what it must mean -  
  
"Oh my God ..." said James, his hand going to his mouth, "Please, no ..."

**: The yelping stopped abruptly. As they reached the lake's shore they saw why - Sirius had turned back into a man. He was crouched on all fours, his hands over his head.**

_"Nooo," _he moaned. "_Noooo ... please ..._" They all held their breath, waiting.

**: And then Harry saw them. Dementors, at least a hundred of them, gliding in a black mass around the lake towards them. He spun around, the familiar, icy cold penetrating his insides, fog starting to obscure his vision; more were appearing out of the darkness on every side; they were encircling them ... **

Lily started to rock back and forth, his hands clutching her face in desperation.**: "Hermione, think of something happy!" Harry yelled, raising his wand, blinking furiously to try and clear his vision, shaking his head to rid it of the faint screaming that had started inside it - **

"Come on, Harry, just like Remus told you ... you can do it, I know you can!" muttered James, curling his hands into fists, willing his son to success.

**: _I'm going to live with my godfather: I'm leaving the Dursleys.  
_  
: He forced himself to think of Sirius, and only Sirius, and began to chant: "_Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!_" **

: Black gave a shudder, rolled over and lay motionless on the ground, pale as death.James took a deep breath and held it.

**: _He'll be all right. I'm going to go and live with him.  
_  
: "_Expecto patronum!_ Hermione, help me! _Expecto patronum!_" **

: "_Expecto _-" Hermione whispered, "_expecto - expecto -_"

: But she couldn't do it. The Dementors were closing in, barely ten feet from them. They formed a solid wall around Harry and Hermione, and were getting closer ... 

_: "EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" Harry yelled, trying to blot the screaming from his ears. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

: A thin wisp of silver escaped his wand and hovered like mist before him. At the same moment, Harry felt Hermione collapse next to him. He was alone ... completely alone ... 

Lily has started to whimper and tears were streaming from her eyes.

**: "_Expecto - Expecto patronum -_"   
Harry felt his knees hit the cold grass. Fog was clouding his eyes.**

"Your Patronus isn't strong enough Harry!" said James. "Come on, son, stay with us! Keep trying! Stay awake!"

**: With a huge effort, he fought to remember - Sirius was innocent - innocent - _we'll be OK - I'm going to live with him -_ **

: "_Expecto patronum!_" he gasped.

: By the feeble light of his formless Patronus, he saw a Dementor halt, very close to him. It couldn't walk through the cloud of silver mist Harry had conjured. A dead, slimy hand slid out from under the cloak. It made a gesture as though to sweep the Patronus aside.

: "No - _no_ -" Harry gasped. "He's innocent ..._ expecto - expecto patronum -_" "Come on, Harry! You can do it, I know you can!" urged James.

Remus was shaking his head, his eyes blood-shot, his cheeks tear-stained.

**: He could feel them watching him, hear their rattling breath like an evil wind around him. The nearest Dementor seemed to be considering him. Then it raised both its rotting hands - and lowered its hood.**

"Oh my God!" said James loudly, standing up.

**: Where there should have been eyes, there was only thin, grey, scabbed skin, stretched blankly over empty sockets. But there was a mouth ... a gaping, shapeless hole, sucking the air with the sound of a death-rattle.  
**  
They all shuddered violently.

**: A paralysing terror filled Harry so that he couldn't move or speak. His Patronus flickered and died.**

: White fog was blinding him. He had to fight ... _expecto patronum_ ... he couldn't see ... and in the distance he heard the familiar screaming ... _expecto patronum_ ... he groped in the mist for Sirius, and found his arm ... they weren't going to take him ... "Not him ... take me first ..." moaned Sirius, tears now flowing down his face. "Please ... he's just a boy!"

**: But a pair of strong, clammy hands suddenly wrapped themselves around Harry's neck. They were forcing his face upwards ... he could feel its putrid breath ... his mother screaming in his ears ... she was going to be the last thing he ever heard - **

"NO!" cried Lily. "Help him! Someone! Anyone! Please!"**: And then, though the fog that was drowning him, he thought he saw a silvery light, growing brighter and brighter ... he felt himself fall forwards onto the grass - **

"A Patronus! A real one! Brilliant!" cried James with relief.

"How do you know?" asked Lily.

"It must be ..."

**: Face down, too weak to move, sick and shaking, Harry opened his eyes. The blinding light was illuminating the grass around him ... The screaming had stopped, the cold was ebbing away ... **

: Something was driving the Dementors back ... it was circling around him and Sirius and Hermione ... the rattling, sucking sounds of the Dementors were fading. They were leaving ... the air was warm again ... 

"WOO HOO!" they all cheered.

**: With every ounce of strength he could muster, Harry raised his head a few inches and saw an animal amidst the light, galloping away across the lake. Eyes blurred with sweat, Harry tried to make out what it was ... it was bright as a unicorn.**

"Someone's there, and they've conjured a Patronus!" said James.

"Snape, maybe?" suggested Remus.

"Possibly ... but he wouldn't be able to do that so quickly after being knocked out, would he?"

**: Fighting to stay conscious, Harry watched it canter to a halt as it reached the opposite shore. For a moment, Harry saw, by its brightness, somebody welcoming it back ... raising his hand to pat it ... someone who looked strangely familiar ... but it couldn't be ... **"Who is it, Harry?" asked James.

**: Harry didn't understand. He couldn't think any more. He felt the last of his strength leave him, and his head hit the ground as he fainted.  
**  
"If it wasn't Snape, then he'd better get his bum over there soon and get them all to the hospital wing!" said Lily.

"That's the end of the chapter," said Sirius dully.

"Harry'll be fine, Lily ... I promise," said James soothingly.

" I hope so ..." muttered Lily worriedly.

"I'll continue reading, then, shall I?" muttered Sirius sarcastically.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Almost there!**

**Beta: loonygrl90**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
HERMIONE'S SECRET**

"Hermione has a secret?" said Remus, puzzled.

"Yes ... we have no idea how the hell she's been getting to lessons ... Maybe we're going to find out!" said James.

**"Shocking business ... shocking ... miracle none of them died ... never heard the like ... by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Snape ..." **"Oh, God, here we're gonna have Snape being all big-headed and full of himself," muttered James.

"And you wouldn't know anything about being like that, would you?" said Lily sarcastically.

James glared at her.

Remus laughed.

** "Thank you, Minister." **

"Order of Merlin, Second Class, I'd say. First Class, if I can wangle it!"  
  
"He's gonna get an Order of Merlin for taking a couple of kids back to the castle?" said Sirius in outrage.

"You were there as well, Sirius, remember ... he's probably captured you and locked you up," said Remus sadly.

"Oh ..." and Sirius scribbled something on his list before carrying on with the book.

**: "Thank you very much indeed, Minister."**

: "Nasty cut you've got there ... Black's work, I suppose?"

: "As a matter of fact, it was Potter, Weasley and Granger, Minister ..."

: "_No!_"  
  
"Yes," they all said, highly amused that Snape, a grown up, fully qualified wizard got knocked out by three thirteen year olds.

**: "Black had bewitched them, I saw it immediately. A Confundus Charm, to judge their behaviour.**

"I did nothing of the sort!" roared Sirius.

**: They seemed to think there was a possibility he was innocent. They weren't responsible for their actions. On the other hand, their interference might have permitted Black to escape ... They obviously thought they were going to catch Black single-handed.**

"Which is what you've told the Minister, I suppose, Snape, even though he's innocent!" growled James.

**: They've got away with a great deal before now ... I'm afraid it's given them a rather high opinion of themselves ... and of course Potter has always been allowed an extraordinary amount of licence by the Headmaster -" **

: "Ah, well, Snape ... Harry Potter, you know ... we've all got a bit of a blind spot where he's concerned."

"Why? You don't even know him, you pompous fool!" said James angrily. "You're only trying to be his mate 'cos he weakened Voldemort!"

**:"And yet - is it good for him to be given so much special treatment? Personally, I try to treat him like any other student.**

"You do not, you bully him to no ends to get back at me!" stormed James, his face going red.

**: And any other student would be suspended - at the very least - for leading his friends into such danger.**

"And if it were Malfoy who was there, would you be saying the same thing?" challenged Sirius.

"Probably not," said James. "He'd be praising him to high heavens!" **: Consider, Minister: against all the school rules - after all the precautions put in place for his protection - out of bounds, at night, consorting with a werewolf and a murderer - **"Hey, leave Remus out of this!" shouted Sirius. "He has as much right to have a job there as what you do! You're just sore that Remus is better at it than you!"

**: and I have reason to believe he has been visiting Hogsmeade illegally, too - " **

"Right, Snape, is there anything more on your list that you want to accuse Harry for?" spat James.

"But he's done all the things Snape's said ... except consorting with a werewolf and a murderer ..." said Lily.

"I know, but that's not the point!" said James, frustrated.

"So what is the point?" 

"The fact that it's Snape that's saying these things, and I don't like him!"

**: "Well, well ... we shall see, Snape, we shall see ... the boy has undoubtedly been foolish ..." **"And Snape is undoubtedly telling tales and is a slimy git!" said Sirius.

James began to giggle.

**: Harry lay listening with his eyes tight shut. He felt very groggy. The words he was hearing seemed to be travelling very slowly from his ears to his brain, so that it was difficult to understand. His limbs felt like lead; his eyelids too heavy to lift ... he wanted to lie here, on this comfortable bed, forever ...**

: "What amazes me most is the behaviour of the Dementors ... you've really no idea what made them retreat, Snape?"

"Ha, HA!" cried James triumphantly. "Snape didn't save their skins after all ... it was someone else!"

**: "No, Minister. By the time I had come round they were heading back to their positions at the entrances ..." **

: "Extraordinary. And yet Black, and Harry, and the girl -"

"Hermione," they all said.

**: "All unconscious by the time I reached them. I bound and gagged Black, naturally, **"Hmph ... naturally ..." muttered James angrily.

**: conjured stretchers and brought them all straight back to the castle." **

: There was a pause. Harry's brain seemed to be moving a little faster, and as it did, a gnawing sensation grew in the pit of his stomach ... 

: He opened his eyes.

: Everything was slightly blurred. Somebody had removed his glasses. He was lying in the dark hospital wing. At the very end of the ward, he could make out Madam Pomfrey with her back to him, bending over a bed. Harry squinted. Ron's red hair was visible beneath Madam Pomfrey's arm.  
  
"I hope he's OK," said James.

"Madam Pomfrey can fix anything," said Sirius confidently. "He'll be up and about in no time!"

**: Harry moved his head over on the pillow. In the bed to his right lay Hermione. Moonlight was falling across her bed. Her eyes were open, too. She looked petrified, and when she saw that Harry was awake, pressed a finger to her lips, then pointed to the hospital-wing door. It was ajar, and the voices of Cornelius Fudge and Snape were coming through it from the corridor outside.**

: Madam Pomfrey now came walking briskly up the dark ward to Harry's bed. He turned to look at her. She was carrying the largest block of chocolate he had ever seen in his life. It looked like a small boulder.Sirius's eyes glazed over at the amount of food.

**: "Ah, you're awake!" she said briskly. She placed the chocolate on Harry's bedside table and began breaking it apart with a small hammer.**

"The hammer wouldn't be necessary, if I were there,' said Sirius dreamily.

"And don't we know it!" said Remus. **: "How's Ron?" said Harry and Hermione together.**

: "He'll live," said Madam Pomfrey grimly. "As for you two ... you'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're - Potter, what do you think you're doing?"

: Harry was sitting up, putting his glasses back on and picking up his wand.  
  
"Well that was easy enough to explain," said Sirius. "What kind of question was that?"  
**  
: "I need to see the Headmaster," he said.**

: "Potter," said Madam Pomfrey soothingly, "It's all right. They've got Black. He's locked away upstairs. The Dementors will be performing the Kiss any moment now -" They all gasped.

Sirius' eyes widened in horror. 

"No! Kill me ... please ... I don't want that, that's horrible!" he was saying very fast in a panicked voice.

**: "WHAT?" **

: Harry jumped out of bed; Hermione had done the same. But his shout had been heard in the corridor outside; next second, Cornelius Fudge and Snape had entered the ward.

: "Harry, Harry, what's this?" said Fudge, looking agitated. "You should be in bed - has he had any chocolate?" he asked Madam Pomfrey anxiously.

: "Minister, listen!" Harry said. "Sirius Black's innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the Dementors do that thing to Sirius, he's -""That's it, Harry - you tell them! You tell them the truth, son!" said James.

**: But Fudge was shaking his head with a small smile on his face.**

: "Harry, Harry, you're very confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control ..."

"Yeah ... sure you have ..." muttered James sarcastically.

**: "YOU HAVEN'T!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!" **"Damn straight!" said Remus and James together.

**: "Minister, listen, please," Hermione said; she had hurried to Harry's side and was gazing imploringly into Fudge's face. "I saw him, too. It was Ron's rat, he's an Animagus, Pettigrew, I mean, and -"**

: "You see, Minister?" said Snape. "Confunded, both of them ... Black's done a very good job on them ..."

"Shut up, Snape!" roared James.**: "WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!" Harry roared.**

: "Minister! Professor!" said Madam Pomfrey angrily. "I must insist that you leave. Potter is my patient, and he should not be distressed!"

: "I'm not distressed, I'm trying to tell them what happened!" Harry said furiously. "If they'd just listen -"

: But Madam Pomfrey suddenly stuffed a large chunk of chocolate into Harry's mouth. He choked, and she seized the opportunity to force him back onto the bed.  
  
"Hey!" stormed Lily. "You leave my boy alone! No one pushes him around!" 

**: "Now, _please_, Minister, these children need care. Please leave -"   
: The door opened again. It was Dumbledore.**James' heart filled with hope. Dumbledore would help them! He'd believe them ...

**: Harry swallowed his mouthful of chocolate with great difficulty, and got up again.**

: "Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black -" 

: "For heaven's sake!" said Madam Pomfrey hysterically. "Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist -" 

: "My apologies, Poppy, but I need a word with Mr Potter and Miss Granger," said Dumbledore calmly. "I have just been talking to Sirius Black -"

: "I suppose he's told you the same fairy tale he's planted in Potter's mind?" spat Snape. "Something about a rat, and Pettigrew being alive -"

: "That, indeed, is Black's story," said Dumbledore, surveying Snape closely through his half-moon spectacles.

"And I'm sticking to it, no matter who the hell thinks I'm guilty or not!" said Sirius stubbornly.

**: "And does my evidence count for nothing?" snarled Snape.  
**  
"Well ... yeah, if it's not the way it happened," said James.

**: "Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see any sign of him in the grounds." **

: "That was because you were knocked out, professor!" said Hermione earnestly. "You didn't arrive in time to hear -" 

:"Miss Granger, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" "Hey, leave her alone, you big bully! She's only telling you what happened!" said James angrily.**: "Now, Snape," said Fudge, startled, "the young lady is disturbed in her mind, we must make allowances -"**

: "I would like to speak to Harry and Hermione alone," said Dumbledore abruptly. "Cornelius, Severus, Poppy - please leave us."  
  
"Yeah, get out so they can back Sirius up!" said James.

**: "Headmaster!" spluttered Madam Pomfrey. "They need treatment, they need rest -"**

: "This cannot wait," said Dumbledore. "I must insist." 

: Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and strode away into her office at the end of the ward, slamming the door behind her. Fudge consulted the large gold pocket watch dangling from his waistcoat.

: "The Dementors should have arrived by now," he said. "I'll go and meet them. Dumbledore, I'll see you upstairs."

: He crossed to the door and held it open for Snape, but Snape hadn't moved.

"Huh," spat James angrily. "He's gonna stand there and make his point even clearer ... desperate to win one over you, Sirius!"

**: "You surely don't believe a word of Black's story?" Snape whispered, his eyes fixed on Dumbledore's face.**

: "I wish to speak to Harry and Hermione alone," Dumbledore repeated.

: Snape took a step towards Dumbledore.

: "Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen," he breathed.James opened his mouth angrily, "That was a stupid school-boy joke, and you know it! It had nothing to do with murder!"

Remus said nothing because he would have thought that Sirius knew very well what he did, but he wouldn't class it as murder either, for some reason ...

**: "You haven't forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill _me_?"**

"Oh, don't dramatise it so much!" said James, frustrated.

**: "My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly.**

: Snape turned on his heel and marched through the door Fudge was still holding. It closed behind them and Dumbledore turned to Harry and Hermione. They both burst into speech at the same time."That's it ... you tell him! You tell him what really happened!" said James enthusiastically. **: "Professor, Black's telling the truth - we _saw_ Pettigrew -" **

: "- he escaped when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf -" 

: "- he's a rat -" 

: "- Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off -" 

: "- Pettigrew attacked Ron, it wasn't Sirius -" 

: But Dumbledore held up his hand to stem the flood of explanations.

: "It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time," he said quietly. "There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word - and the word of two thirteen-year-old wizards will not convince anybody. A street full of eye-witnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper."

"Not even Dumbledore believes me," said Sirius dully.

"Of course he does ... he's not stupid!" said James.

**: "Professor Lupin can tell you -" Harry said unable to stop himself.**

: "Professor Lupin is currently deep in the Forest, unable to tell anyone anything. By the time he is human again, it will be too late, Sirius will be worse than dead. I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little - and the fact that he and Sirius are old friends -"  
  
"Sorry," said Remus again.

"Don't be sorry - this is not your fault!" said James firmly.

**: "But -"**

: "_Listen to me, Harry._ It is too late, you understand me? You must see that Professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing then yours." 

"Unfortunately - yes," said James.

**: "He hates Sirius," Hermione said desperately. "All because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him -"**

: "Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the Fat Lady - entering Gryffindor Tower with a knife - without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius' sentence."

: "_But you do believe us._"  
  
They all waiting, holding their breath for Dumbledore to answer.

**: "Yes, I do," said Dumbledore quietly. "But I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister for Magic ..."**

"You see, Sirius, he does believe you!" said James. "Not that he can do a lot!"

**: Harry stared up into the grave face and felt as though the ground beneath him was falling sharply away. He had grown used to the idea that Dumbledore could solve anything. He had expected Dumbledore to pull some amazing solution out of the air. But no ... their last hope was gone.**

: "What we need," said Dumbledore slowly, and his light-blue eyes moved from Harry to Hermione, "is more _time_."

"But there's no way in hell you can just add a couple of hours between now and a few minutes away!" said James; then he blinked, obviously confused with what he had just said.

**: "But -" Hermione began. And then her eyes became very round. "OH!"**

"Oh, what?" said James, confused.

"Maybe she has some kind of device that can stop time, or something. That's how she's been getting to her lessons ..." suggested Remus.

"That's impossible!" 

"Anything is possible, James," said Lily.

**: "Now pay attention," said Dumbledore, speaking very low, and very clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, both of you. _You must not be seen._ Miss Granger, you know the law - you know what is at stake ... _you - must - not - be - seen._"**

"Huh?" they all grunted, all very confused.

James scratched his head, making his hair stick up even more.

Lily started to giggle at him.

**: Harry didn't have a clue what was going on. Dumbledore had turned on his heel and looked back as he reached the door.**

: "I am going to lock you in. It is -" he consulted his watch, "five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."  
  
"Right, this is all utter nonsense to me," said James, bewildered.

"Join the club," said Remus. **: "Good lick?" Harry repeated, as the door closed behind Dumbledore. "Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?"**

: But Hermione was fumbling with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain.

: "Harry come here," she said urgently. "_Quick!_" 

: Harry moved towards her, completely bewildered. She was holding the chain out. He saw a tiny, sparkling hour-glass hanging from it.

: "Here -": She had thrown the chain around his neck, too.  
  
"What on earth is she doing?" said Sirius.

"I dunno, but it's weird!" said Lily.

**: "Ready?" she said breathlessly.**

: "What are we doing?" Harry said, completely lost.

: Hermione turned the hour-glass over three times.

: The dark ward dissolved. Harry had the sensation that he was flying, very fast, backwards. A blur of colours and shapes rushed past him; his ears were pounding. He tried to yell but couldn't hear his own voice -

: And then he felt solid ground beneath his feet, and everything came into focus again - 

"Have they done what I think they've done?" asked Remus.

"I think so," said James, amazed.  
**  
: He was standing next to Hermione in the deserted Entrance Hall and a stream of golden sunlight was falling across the paved floor from the open front doors. He looked wildly around at Hermione, the chain of the hour-glass cutting into his neck.**

: "Hermione, what -?" 

: "In here!" Hermione seized Harry's arm and dragged him across that hall to the door of a broom cupboard; she opened it, pushed him inside amongst the buckets and mops, followed him in, then slammed the door behind them.

: "What - how - Hermione, what happened?"

: "We've gone back in time," Hermione whispered, lifting the chain off Harry's neck in the darkness. "Three hours back ..." "Oh. My. God," said James.

They all stared at the book, open-mouthed, unable to believe that such a thing was possible.

**: Harry found his own leg and gave it a very hard pinch. It hurt a lot, which seemed to rule out the possibility that he was having a very bizarre dream.**

: "But -" 

: "Shh! Listen! Someone's coming! I think - I think it might be us!"

: Hermione had her ear pressed against the cupboard door.

: "Footsteps across the hall ... yes, I think it's us going down to Hagrid's!"  
  
"But that was ages ago?" said Sirius.

"Yes, which is why they've gone back in time ... Dumbledore obviously wants them to do something that's already happened ..." said James. "If you know what I mean ..."  
**: "Are you telling me," Harry whispered, "that we're here in this cupboard and we're out there, too?"**

: "Yes," said Hermione, her ear still glued to the cupboard door. "I'm sure it's us ... it doesn't sound like more than three people ... and we're walking slowly because we're under the Invisibility Cloak -"  
  
"This is weird," said Lily.

"Damn straight!"

**: She broke off, still listening intently.**

: "We've gone down the front steps ..." 

: Hermione sat down on an upturned bucket; looking desperately anxious, but Harry wanted a few questions answered.

: "Where did you _get_ that hourglass thing?"

: "It's called a Time-Turner," Hermione whispered, "and I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back. I've been using it all year to get to all my lessons. Professor McGonagall made me swear that I wouldn't tell anyone. She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic so I could have one. She had to tell them that I was a model student ... I've been turning it back so I could do hours over again, that's how I've been doing several lessons at once, see? But ... 

: "Harry, _I don't understand what Dumbledore wants us to do._ Why did he tell us to go back three hours? How's that going to help Sirius?" 

: Harry stared at her shadowy face.

: "There must have been something that happened around now he wants us to change," he said slowly. "What happened? We were walking down to Hagrid's three hours ago ..."

"Well, you've just heard yourselves do that," said Remus. "Buckbeak is about to be -" But he stopped suddenly, and started to laugh.

The others looked at Remus as though he'd gone mad.

"What?"

"They're going to help him escape from Flitwick's office!" said Remus, smiling brightly. "They're going to steal the Hippogriff and give it to Sirius!" 

**: "This _is_ three hours ago, and we _are_ walking down to Hagrid's," said Hermione. "We just heard ourselves leaving ..." **

: Harry frowned; he felt as though he was screwing up his whole brain in concentration.

: "Dumbledore just said - just said we could save more than one innocent life ..." And then it hit him. "Hermione, we're going to save Buckbeak!"

: "But - how will that help Sirius?"

: "Dumbledore said - he just told us where the window is - the window of Flitwick's office! Where they've got Sirius locked up! We've got to fly Buckbeak up to the window and rescue Sirius! Sirius can escape on Buckbeak - they can escape together!"

: From what Harry could see of Hermione's face, she looked terrified.

: "If we manage that without being seen, it'll be a miracle!" "Yep ... a brilliant miracle! So I hope it works!" said James.

"See, Sirius, Harry's there helping you!" said Remus brightly.

Sirius smiled.

**: "Well, we've got to try, haven't we?" said Harry. He stood up and pressed his own ear against the door.**

: "Doesn't sound like anyone's there ... come on, let's go ..."

: Harry pushed the cupboard door open. The Entrance Hall was deserted. As quietly and as quickly as they could, they darted out of the cupboard and down the stone steps. The shadows were already lengthening, the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest gilded once more with gold.

**: "If anyone's looking out of the window -" Hermione squeaked, looking up at the castle behind them.**

: "We'll run for it," said Harry determinedly. "Straight into the Forest, all right? We'll have to hide behind a tree or something and keep a lookout -" 

**: "OK, but we'll go round by the greenhouses!" said Hermione breathlessly. "We need to keep out of sight of Hagrid's front door, or we'll see us! We must be nearly at Hagrid's now!"**

"This is so unbelievably confusing!" said James, rubbing his eyes. "I'm knackered just thinking about how all this is even possible!" **: Still working out what she meant, Harry set off at a sprint, Hermione behind him. They tore across the vegetable gardens to the greenhouses, paused for a moment behind them, then set off again, fast as they could, skirting around the Whomping Willow, tearing towards the shelter of the Forest ... **

"I hope they're careful ... that Forest is too dangerous for them to be hiding there!" said Lily anxiously.

"They'll be fine," said James. **: Safe in the shadows of the trees, Harry turned around; seconds later, Hermione arrived beside him, panting.**

: "Right," she gasped, "we need to sneak over to Hagrid's. Keep out of sight, Harry ..."

"She's a right nag, isn't she?" Sirius complained.

**: They made their way silently through the trees, keeping to the very edge of the Forest. Then, as they glimpsed the front of Hagrid's house, they heard a knock upon his door. They moved quickly behind a wide oak trunk and peered out from either side. Hagrid had appeared in his doorway, shaking and white, looking around to see who had knocked. And Harry heard his own voice.**

: "It's us. We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off." 

"How weird must that be ... to hear yourself across from where your standing talking to someone?" said Remus.

"It's too confusing to think about, so I'll just nod my head and agree with you, Remus," said Sirius.

**: "Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered. He stood back, then shut the door quickly.**

: "This is the weirdest thing we've ever done," Harry said fervently.  
  
"Damn straight!" they all agreed.

**: "Let's move along a bit," hormone whispered. "We need to get nearer to Buckbeak!"**

: The crept through the trees until they saw the nervous Hippogriff, tethered to the fence around Hagrid's pumpkin patch.

: "Now?" Harry whispered.

: "No!" said Hermione. "If we steal him now, those Committee people will think Hagrid set him free! We've got to wait until they've seen he's tied outside!"

: "That's going to give us about sixty seconds," said Harry. This was starting to seem impossible.

"Starting to seem impossible? About ten minutes ago, I wouldn't have believed time travel was possible!" exclaimed Sirius.

**: At that moment, there was a crash of breaking china from inside Hagrid's cabin.**

: "That's Hagrid breaking the milk jug," Hermione whispered. "I'm going to find Scabbers in a moment -"

: Sure enough, a few minutes later, they heard Hermione's shriek of surprise.

: "Hermione," said Harry suddenly, "what if we - we just run in there and grab Pettigrew -"

**: "No!" said Hermione in a terrified whisper.**

"Why not?" said Sirius, Remus and James together.

**: "Don't you understand? We're breaking one of the most important wizarding laws! Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody! You heard Dumbledore, if we're seen -"**

: "We'd only be seen by ourselves and Hagrid!"

: "Harry, what do you think you'd do if you saw yourself bursting into Hagrid's house?" said Hermione.

: "I'd - I'd think I'd gone mad," said Harry, "or I'd think there was some Dark Magic going on - "

: "_Exactly!_ You wouldn't understand, you might even attack yourself! Don't you see? Professor McGonagall told me what awful things have happened when wizards have meddled with time ... loads of them ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake!"  
  
"Whoa ... freaky ..." said Lily.

"I wonder what would happen if you did do that ... would you just disappear, or something?" said James.

"This is really hurting my brain! It's delicate, you know!" said Sirius.

**: "OK!" said Harry. "It was just an idea, I just thought -"**

: But Hermione nudged him, and pointed towards the castle. Harry moved his head a few inches to get a clear view of the distant front doors. Dumbledore, Fudge, the old Committee member and Macnair the executioner were coming down the steps.

: "We're about to come out!" Hermione breathed.

: And, sure enough, moments later, Hagrid's back door opened, Harry saw himself, Ron and Hermione walking out of it with Hagrid. It was, without a doubt, the strangest sensation of his life, standing behind the tree, and watching himself in the pumpkin patch.

"It's weird reading about your future self as well!" said James.

"Yeah, we know exactly how you feel, Harry!" said Remus.

**: "It's OK, Beaky, it's OK ..." Hagrid said to Buckbeak. Then he turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Go on. Get goin'."**

: "Hagrid, we can't -"

: "We'll tell them what really happened -" 

: "They can't kill him -" 

: "Go! It's bad enough without you lot in trouble ab' all!" 

: Harry watched the Hermione in the pumpkin patch throw the Invisibility Cloak over himself and Ron.

: "Go quick. Don' listen ..."  
  
"Yeah, clear off you lot, Harry and Hermione need to get Buckbeak!" said Sirius.

James looked at Sirius, confused, then shook his head.

**: There was a knock on Hagrid's front door. The execution party had arrived. Hagrid turned around and headed back into his cabin, leaving the back door ajar. Harry watched the grass flatten in patches all around the cabin and heard three pairs of feet retreating. He, Ron and Hemrione had gone ... but the HArry and Hemrione hidden in the trees could now hear what was happening inside the cabin through the back door. **"Just as well Hagrid left it open!" said Lily. **: "Where is the beast?" came the cold voice of Macnair.**

: "Out - outside," Hagrid croaked.

: Harry pulled hid head out of sight as Macnair's face appeared at Hagrid's window, staring out at Buckbeak. Then they heard Fudge.

: "We - er - have to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, you're supposed to listen too, that's the procedure -"

: Macnair's face vanished from the window. It was now or never.  
  
"Go for it, son!" said James.

"Good luck!" cried Lily.

**: "Wait here," Harry whispered to Hermione. "I'll do it." **

: As Fudge's voice started again, Harry darted out from behind his tree, vaulted the fence into the pumpkin patch and approached Buckbeak.

: "_It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the Hippogriff Buckbeak,_

"Huh!" huffed Sirius. "Wasn't the committee's decision at all ... it was Lucius Malfoy!"   
**  
: _hereafter called the condemned, shall be executed on the sixth of June at sundown -_" **

: Careful not to blink, Harry stared up at Buckbeak's fierce orange eye once more, and bowed. Buckbeak sank to his scaly knees and then stood up again. Harry began to fumble with the rope tying Buckbeak to the fence.

: "- _sentenced to execution by beheading, to be carried out by the Committee's appointed executioner, Walden Macnair ..._"

: "Come on, Buckbeak," Harry murmured, "come on, we're going to help you. Quietly ... quietly ..."

: "... _as witnessed below._ Hagrid, you sign here ..."

: Harry threw all his weight onto the rope, but Buckbeak had dug in his front feet."Come on, Buckbeak ... work with us, here!" said James desperately. "You're about to have your head cut off! Come on ..."

**: "Well, let's get this over with," said the reedy voice of the Committee member from inside Hagrid's cabin. "Hagrid, perhaps it would be better if you stayed inside -" **

: "No, I - I wan' ter be with him ... I don' want him ter be alone -" 

: Footsteps echoed from within the cabin.

: "_Buckbeak, move!_" Harry hissed.

: Harry tugged hard on the rope around Buckbeak's neck. The Hippogriff began to walk, rustling its wings irritably. They were still ten feet away from the Forest, in plain view of Hagrid's back door.

"Hurry, hurry!" said Sirius and Remus together.**: "One moment, please, Macnair," came Dumbledore's voice. "You need to sign, too." The footsteps stopped. Harry heaved on the rope. Buckbeak snapped his beak and walked a little faster.**

: Hermione's white face was sticking out from behind a tree.

: "Harry, hurry!" she mouthed."What the hell do you think he's doing!" said James frantically.

**: Harry could still hear Dumbledore's voice talking from within the cabin. He gave the rope another wrench. Buckbeak broke into a grudging trot. They had reached the trees ...**

: "Quick! Quick!" Hermione moaned, darting out from behind her tree, seizing the rope too and adding her weight to make Buckbeak move faster. Harry looked over his shoulder; they were now blocked from sight; they couldn't see Hagrid's garden at all.

"Excellent!" they all cried joyfully.

**: "Stop!" he whispered to Hermione. "They might hear us -" **

: Hagrid's back door had opened with a bang. Harry, Hermione and Buckbeak stood quite still; even the Hippogriff seemed to be listening intently.

: Silence ... then -

: "Where is it?" said the reedy voice of the Committee member. "Where is the beast?"

: "It was tied here!" said the executioner furiously. "I saw it! Just here!" They all laughed at the executioner.**: "How extraordinary," said Dumbledore. There was a note of amusement in his voice.**

"What ... did he actually know the Hippogriff would be stolen by Harry and Hermione then?" said James.

"Probably ... he knows everything, Dumbledore!" said Sirius. **: "Beaky!" said Hagrid huskily.**

: There was a swishing noise, and the thud of an axe. The executioner seemed to have swung it into the fence in anger. And then came the howling, and this time they could hear Hagrid's words through his sobs.

: "Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he's _gone_! Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!""He's crazy," said Sirius in an awed voice.

The others nodded in agreement.  
**  
: Buckbeak started to strain against the rope, trying to get back to Hagrid. Harry and Hermione tightened their grip and dug their heels into the Forest floor to stop him.**

: "Someone untied him!" the executioner was snarling. "We could search the grounds, the Forest -" 

: "Macnair, if Buckbeak has indeed been stolen, do you really think the thief will have led him away on foot?" said Dumbledore, still sounding amused. "Search the skies, if you will ... Hagrid, I would do with a cup of tea. Or a large brandy." 

: "O' - o' course, Professor," said Hagrid, who sounded weak with happiness. "Come in, come in ..."

: Harry and Hermione listened closely. They heard footsteps, the soft cursing of the executioner, the snap of the door, and then silence once more.  
  
"Brilliant! They did it! They got Buckbeak and got away with it!" cried Lily.

"Damn right he did!" said Sirius.

"Done like a true Potter!" said James proudly.

**: "Now what?" whispered Harry, looking around.**

: "We'll have to hide in here," said Hermione, who looked very shaken. "We need to wait until they've gone back to the castle. Then we wait until it's safe to fly Buckbeak up to Sirius' window. He won't be there for another couple of hours ... oh, this is going to be so difficult ..."

: She looked nervously over her shoulder into the depths of the Forest. The sun was setting now.

: "We're going to have to move," said Harry, thinking hard. "We've got to be able to see the Whomping Willow, or we won't know what's going on."

"Good thinking, Harry!" said Remus.

**: "OK," said Hermione, getting a firmer grip on Buckbeak's rope. "But we've got to keep out of sight, Harry, remember ..." **

: They moved around the edge of the Forest, darkness falling thickly around them, until they were hidden behind a clump of trees through which they could make out the Willow.

: "There's Ron!" said Harry suddenly.

: A dark figure was sprinting across the lawn and its shout echoed through the still night air.

: "Get away from him - get away - Scabbers, come _here -_" 

: And then they saw two more figures materialise out of nowhere. Harry watched himself and Hermione chasing after Ron. Then he saw Ron dive.

: "_Gotcha!_ Get off you stinking cat -"

: "There's Sirius!" said Harry. The great shape of the dog had bounded out from the roots of the Willow. They saw him bowl Harry over, then seize Ron ...

: "Looks even worse from here, doesn't it?" said Harry, watching the dog pulling Ron into the roots. "Ouch - look, I just got walloped by the tree - and so did you - this is _weird -_""Don't we know it," said Sirius.

"Imagine seeing yourself getting beaten up! I'd have to go and help myself!" said Lily.

"You'd end up hurting yourself though - you'd think you were crazy in some way if you saw yourself rushing to your aid," said James.

**: The Whomping Willow was creaking and lashing out with its lower branches; they could see themselves darting here and there, trying to reach the trunk. And then the tree froze.**

: "That was Crookshanks pressing the knot," said Hermione.

: "And there we go ..." Harry muttered. "We're in." 

: The moment they disappeared, the tree began to move again. Seconds later, they heard footsteps quite close by. Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge and the old Committee member were making their way up to the castle.

: Right after we'd gone down the passage!" said Hermione. "If _only_ Dumbledore had come with us ..."

"Typical!" they all huffed. 

**: "Macnair and Fudge would've come, too," said Harry bitterly. "I bet you anything Fudge would've told Macnair to murder Sirius on the spot ..."  
**  
"I'd rather that than have the Dementor's Kiss!" said Sirius. 

**: They watched the four men climb the castle steps and disappear from view. For a few minutes the scene was deserted. Then - **

: "Here comes Lupin!" said Harry, as they saw another figure sprinting down the stone steps and haring towards the Willow. Harry looked up at the sky. Clouds were obscuring the moon completely.

"Ahhh," said James, who was wondering how he hadn't transformed before.

**: They watched Lupin seize a broken branch from the ground and prod the knot on the trunk. The tree stopped fighting, and Lupin, too, disappeared into the gap in the roots. **

: "If he'd only grabbed the Cloak," said Harry. "It's just lying there ..."  
  
"There's no one there, now, though ... get it, quick, Harry, before Snape gets there," said James.

"James! They mustn't be seen!" said Lily.

"But they won't be - there's no one there!"

**: He turned to Hermione.**

: "If I just dashed out now and grabbed it, Snape'd never be able to get it and -" 

: "Harry, _we mustn't be seen_!" 

: "How can you stand this?" he asked Hermione fiercely. "Just standing here and watching it happen?" He hesitated. "I'm going to grab the Cloak!" 

: "Harry, _no_!"

: Hermione seized the back of Harry's robes not a moment too soon. Just then, they heard a burst of song. It was Hagrid, making his way up to the castle, singing at the top of his voice, and weaving slightly as he walked. A large bottle swinging from his hand.

"Drunk, as per usual!" said Lily, but she didn't sound as though she was mad, on the contrary - she was actually grinning, and shaking her head, as though she knew that Hagrid would never change.

**: "_See?_" Hermione whispered. "_See what would have happened?_ We've got to keep out of sight! _No, Buckbeak!_"**

: The Hippogriff was making frantic attempts to get to Hagrid again; Harry seized his rope, too, straining to hold Buckbeak back. They watched Hagrid meander tipsily up to the castle. He was gone. Buckbeak stopped fighting to get away. His head drooped sadly."Awwww," said Lily sadly.

James rolled his eyes.

**: Barely two minutes later, the castle doors flew open yet again, and Snape had come charging out of them, running towards the Willow.**

: Harry's fists clenched as they watched Snape skid to a halt next to the tree, looking around. He grabbed the Cloak and held it up."  
  
"Hey! get your greasy hands off my Cloak, you git!" snarled James.  
**  
: "Get your filthy hands off it," Harry snarled under his breath.**

: "Shh!" 

: Snape seized the branch Lupin had used to freeze the tree, prodded the knot, and vanished from view as he put on the Cloak.

: "So that's it," said Hermione quietly. "We're all down there ... and now we've just got to wait until we come back up again ..." "What a long and boring time this will be, then!" said Sirius unenthusiastically.

**:She took the end of Buckbeak's rope and tied it securely around the nearest tree, then sat down on the dry ground, arms around her knees.**

: Harry, there's something I don't understand ... why didn't the Dementors get Sirius? I remember them coming, then I think I passed out ... there so many of them ..."  
  
"Damn right, there were ... someone let off a Patronus!" said James.**: Harry sat down, too. He explained what he's seen; how, as the nearest Dementor had lowered its mouth to Harry's, a large silver something had come galloping across the lake and forced the Dementors to retreat.**

: Hermione's mouth was slightly open by the time Harry had finished.

: "But what was it?" 

: "There's only one thing it could have been, to make the Dementors go," said Harry. "A real Patronus. A powerful one." 

: "But who conjured it?" "Yeah, Harry, who did you see?" asked James curiously.**: Harry didn't say anything. He was thinking back to the person he'd seen on the other bank of the lake. He knew who he thought it had been ... but how _could_ it have been? **

: "Didn't you see what they looked like?" said Hermione eagerly. "Was it one of the teachers?"

: "No," said Harry. "He wasn't a teacher."

: "But it must have been a really powerful wizard, to drive all those Dementors away. If the Patronus was shining so brightly, didn't it light him up? Couldn't you see -?"

: "Yeah, I saw him," said Harry slowly. "But ... maybe I imagined it ... I wasn't thinking straight ... I passed out right afterwards ..."   
  
"Harry, for God's sake, I'm dying here!" said James and Sirius exasperated. "Just tell us who you thought it was!"

They then looked at each other blinking, then they grinned.

**: "_Who did you think it was?_" **

: "I think -" Harry swallowed, knowing how strange this was going to sound. "I think it was my dad." There was a stunned silence.

"But James is dead," said Remus, confused. "How could he be there? He's dead!" 

"Harry probably wanted it to be him, or something ... I mean, he'd just found out that he was going to live with Sirius ... he's the next best thing to his dad!" said Lily uncertainly.

**:Harry glanced up at Hermione and saw that her mouth was fully open now. She was gazing at him with a mixture of alarm and pity.**

: "Harry, your dad's - well - _dead_," she said quietly.  
  
"And you don't think he knows that?" said Lily sarcastically.

**: "I know that," said Harry quickly.**

: "You think you saw his ghost?" "Nah - if he was a ghost, he'd've made contact with Harry well before this," said Sirius.

**: "I don't know ... no ... he looked solid ..." **

: "But then -"

: "Maybe I was seeing things," said Harry. "But ... from what I could see ... it looked like him ... I've got photos of him ..."

: Hermione was still looking at him as though worried about his sanity.

: "I know it sounds mad," said Harry flatly. He turned to look at Buckbeak, who was digging his beak into the ground, apparently searching for worms. But he wasn't really watching Buckbeak.

: He was thinking about his father, and about his three oldest friends ... Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs ... Had all four of them been out in the grounds tonight? Wormtail had reappeared this evening when everyone thought he was dead - was it so impossible his father had done the same?

"Well, yes it is, Harry," said Remus sadly. "Peter never left a body ... James did."

**: Had he been seeing things across the lake? The figure had been too far away to see distinctly ... yet he had felt sure, for a moment, before he's lost consciousness ... **

"Awww, he needs a hug!" said Lily again.

"He's fine without all that woman stuff, you seem to want to smother him with!" said  
James irritably. "My mother doesn't do that to me!"   
"That explains a lot of things," she replied sarcastically.

**:The leaves overhead rustled faintly in the breeze. The moon drifted in and out of sight behind the shifting clouds. Hermione sat with her face turned towards the Willow, waiting.**

: And then, at last, after over an hour ... 

: "Here we come!" Hermione whispered. They all clapped their hands and rubbed them, as though looking forwards to this great adventure.

**: She and Harry got to their feet. Buckbeak raised his head. They saw Lupin, Ron and Pettigrew clambering awkwardly out of the holes in the roots. Then came Hermione ... then the unconscious Snape, drifting weirdly upwards. Next came Harry and Black. They all began to walk towards the castle.**

: Harry's heart was starting to beat very fast. He glanced up at the sky. Any moment now, that cloud was going to move aside and show the moon ... 

: "Harry," Hermione muttered, as though she knew exactly what he was thinking, "we've got to stay put. We mustn't be seen. There's nothing we can do ...": "So we're just going to let Pettigrew escape all over again ..." said Harry quietly.

: "How do you expect to find a rat in the dark?" snapped Hermione. "There's nothing we can do! We came back to help Sirius. We're not supposed to be doing anything else!" "Does she never tire of nagging?" said James.

"Or being right?" added Sirius.

**: "_All right!_" **

: The moon slid out from behind its cloud. They saw the tiny figures across the grounds stop. Then they saw movement - 

: "There goes Lupin," Hermione whispered. "He's transforming -" 

: "Hermione!" said Harry suddenly. "We've got to move!" 

: "We mustn't, I keep telling you -" 

: "Not to interfere! But Lupin's going to run into the Forest, right at us!" 

: Hermione gasped.

"Oh, my God!" said Lupin softly, horror-struck.

"They'll be fine," said James determinedly. "They'll find somewhere else to hide - you're not going to go chasing them if you've just been attacked by a big dog - you'll be running away for refuge."

**: "Quick!" she moaned, dashing to untie Buckbeak. "Quick! Where are we going to go? Where are we going to hide? The Dementors will be coming any moment -" **

: "Back to Hagrid's!" Harry said. "It's empty now - come on!" 

: They ran, fast as they could, Buckbeak cantering along behind them. They could hear the werewolf howling behind them ... 

: The cabin was in sight. Harry skidded to the door, wrenched it open and Hermione and Buckbeak flashed past him; Harry threw himself in after them and bolted the door. Fang the boarhound barked loudly.

"Shh, you stupid dog!" said James irritably. "You'll give them away!"

**: "Shh, Fang, it's us!" said Hermione, hurrying over and scratching his ears to quiet him. "That was really close!" she said to Harry.**

: "Yeah ..." 

: Harry was looking out of the window. It was much harder to see what was going on from here. Buckbeak seemed very happy to find himself back inside Hagrid's house. he lay down in front of the fire, folded his wings contentedly and seemed ready for a good nap.  
  
"Just don't go to sleep, yet, Buckbeak," said James worriedly. "Sirius'll let you rest when you both get far away from Hogwarts!"

**: "I think I'd better get outside again, you know," said Harry slowly. "I can't see what's going on - we won't know when it's time -"**

: Hermione looked up. Her expression was suspicious.

"Doesn't she trust anything but a book?" asked Sirius, sounding annoyed.

**: "I'm not going to try and interfere," said Harry quickly. "But if we don't see what's going on, how're we going to know when it's time to rescue Sirius?"**

: "Well ... OK, then ... I'll wait here with Buckbeak ... but Harry, be careful - there's a werewolf out there - and the Dementors -"

"Yes, Harry, be careful! Mind your step, now," cooed Lily.

James rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Women," he muttered.

**: Harry stepped outside again and edged around the cabin. He could hear a yelping in the distance. That meant the Dementors were closing in on Sirius ... he and Hermione would be running to him any moment ... **"Nearly there," muttered James. He wasn't sure whether or not he was nervous or excited.**: Harry stared out towards the lake, his heart doing a kind of drum-roll in his chest. Whoever had sent that Patronus would be appearing at any moment.**

: For a fraction of a second he stood, irresolute, in front of Hagrid's door. _You must not be seen._ But he didn't want to be seen. He wanted to do the seeing ... he had to know ... "Damn right, you do - we want to know as well!" said Remus.

**: And there were the Dementors. They were emerging out of the darkness from every direction, gliding around the edges of the lake ... they were moving away from where Harry stood, to the opposite bank ... If it was him ... if it really was him ... he had to know, had to find out ... **

: The lake was coming nearer and nearer, but there was no sign of anybody. On the opposite bank, he could see tiny glimmers of silver - his own attempts at a Patronus - 

: There was a bush at the very edge of the water. Harry threw himself behind it, peering desperately through the leaves. On the opposite bank , the glimmers of silver were suddenly extinguished. A terrified excitement shot through him - any moment now - They all huddled together closer to the book James had hold of.

**: "Come on!" he muttered, staring about. "Where are you? Dad, come on -"   
: But no one came. Harry raised his head to look at the circle of Dementors across the lake. One of them was lowering its hood. It was time for the rescuer to appear - but no one was coming to help this time - **

They all looked at James.

James was frowning, deep in thought.

"He didn't see you, then. He mustn't've have done if you're not there now. You'd be there now if you saw your own son in trouble like that," said Sirius.

"No, you're right, Sirius," said James, his eyes lit up with realisation. "Of course he didn't see me! That's impossible - I'm dead! brilliant ... absolutely bloody brilliant!"But they were all perplexed as to what James was talking about.

**: And then it hit him - he understood. He hadn't seen his father - he had seen _himself_ - **

"Ahhhh," they all said together in a collective notion of understanding.

**: Harry flung himself out from behind the bush and pulled out his wand.**

: "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he yelled.

: Out of the end of his wand burst, not a shapeless cloud of mist, but a blinding, dazzling, silver animal. He screwed up his eyes, trying to make out what it was. It looked like a horse. It was galloping silently away from him, across the black surface of the lake. He saw it lower its head and charge at the swarming Dementors ... now it was galloping around and around the black shapes on the ground, and the Dementors were falling back, scattering, retreating into the darkness ... they were gone.

They all cheered madly.

"WOO HOO! WELL DONE, HARRY!" cried James madly. "My son! My own son can produce a proper Patronus!" 

They were laughing madly and it took them a while to calm down.

**: The Patronus turned, It was cantering back towards Harry across the still surface of the water. It wasn't a horse. It wasn't a unicorn, either. It was a stag.**

"Hey, I can turn into a stag!" said James happily. "We have something else in common!" 

**: It was shining brightly as the moon above ... it was coming back to him ... **

: It stopped on the bank. Its hooves made no mark on the soft ground as it stared at Harry with its large, silver eyes. Slowly, it bowed its antlered head. And Harry realised ... 

: "_Prongs_," he whispered.

: But as his trembling fingertips stretched towards the creature, it vanished."It was you, after all, James," said Remus happily. "Just not in the way we thought it was you!" 

"Yeah! Cool, or what?" said James.

**:Harry stood there, hand still outstretched. Then, with a great leap of his heart, he heard hooves behind him - he whirled around and saw Hermione dashing towards him, dragging Buckbeak behind her.**

: "_What did you do?_" she said fiercely. "You said you were only going to keep a lookout!""Oh, well, he's just saved your life from a Dementor's Kiss, but be overwhelmingly outspoken with gratitude, won't you," said Sirius sarcastically.  
**  
: "I just saved our lives ..." said Harry. "Get behind here - behind this bush - I'll explain." **

: Hermione listened to what had just happened with her mouth open yet again.

: "Did anyone see you?"

"Well, durr, Harry saw him, but he didn't think it was himself - that's stupid!" said James, as though Hermione was thick.

**: "Yes, haven't you been listening? _I_ saw me but I thought it was my dad! It's OK!" **

: Harry, I can't believe it - you conjured a Patronus that drove away all those Dementors! That's very, _very_ advanced magic ..." "Damn right - doesn't it make you proud to know him," said James smugly.**: "I knew I could do it this time," said Harry, "because I'd already done it ... Does that make sense?" **"Not to me, but I'll nod my head and pretend I understand all the same," said Sirius.

**: "I don't know - Harry, look at Snape!" **"Does he have to?" asked James, grimacing.

**: Together they peered around the bush at the other bank. Snape had regained consciousness. He was conjuring stretchers and lifting the limp forms of Harry, Hermione and Black onto them. A fourth stretcher, no doubt bearing Ron, was already floating at his side. Then, wand held out in front of him, he moved them away towards the castle.**"To think that it was Snape who saved them from the Forest!" snarled James.

"Yeah, well, these things happen," said Remus.

: "Right, it's nearly time," said Hermione tensely, looking at her watch. "We've got about forty-five minutes until Dumbledore locks the door to the hospital wing. We've got to rescue Sirius and get back into the ward before anybody realises we're missing ...""Well, that's gonna be easy, isn't it," said Lily sarcastically.

**: They waited, watching the moving clouds reflected in the lake, while the bush next to them whispered in the breeze. Buckbeak, bored, was fretting for worms again.**

: "D'you reckon he's up there yet?" said Harry, checking his watch. He looked up at the castle, and began counting the windows to the right of the West Tower.  
  
"That's it, Harry - you get ready!" said James, tensing up again.**: "Look!" Hermione whispered. "Who's that? Someone's coming back out of the castle!" **

: Harry stared through the darkness. The man was hurrying across the grounds, towards one of the entrances. Something shiny glinted in his belt.

: "Macnair!" said Harry. "The executioner! He's gone to get the Dementors! This is it, Hermione -""Get going to that window before he comes back!" said James and Remus together.

**: Hermione put her hands on Buckbeak's back and Harry gave her a leg up. Then he placed one foot on one of the lower branches of the bush and climbed up in front of her. He pulled Buckbeak's rope back over his neck and tied it to the other side of his collar like reins.**

: "Ready?" he whispered to Hermione. "You'd better hold on to me -" 

: He nudged Buckbeak's sides with his heels.

: Buckbeak soared straight into the dark air. Harry gripped his flanks with his knees, feeling the great wings rising powerfully beneath them. Hermione was holding Harry very tightly around the waist; he could hear her muttering, "Oh no - I don't like this - oh, I _really_ don't like this -"

"Aww, she's terrified," said James sympathetically. Poor Hermione. She obviously isn't a flier!"

**: Harry urged Buckbeak forwards. They were gliding quietly towards the upper floors of the castle ... Harry pulled hard on the left-hand side of the rope, and Buckbeak turned. Harry was trying to count the windows flashing past - **

: "Whoa!" he said, pulling backwards as hard as he could.

: Buckbeak slowed down and they found themselves at a stop, unless you counted the fact that they kept rising up and down several feet as he beat his wings to remain airborne.

: "He's there!" Harry said, spotting Sirius as they rose up beside the window. He reached out, and as Buckbeak's wings fell, was able to tap sharply on the glass.

"He's there, Sirius!" said James excitedly. "Harry's gonna get you out of there! You're escaping, mate!"

Sirius was smiling hopefully.**: Black looked up. Harry saw his jaw drop. He leapt up from his chair, hurried to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked.**

: "Stand back!" Hermione called to him, and she took out her wand, still gripping the back of Harry's robes with her left hand.

: "_Alohomora!_" 

: The window sprang open.

: "How - _how_ -?" said Black weakly, staring at the Hippogriff.

"Because they're brilliant, that's how!" said James proudly.

**: "Get on - there's not much time," said Harry, gripping Buckbeak firmly on either side of his sleek neck to hold him steady. "You've got to get out of here - the Dementors are coming. Macnair's gone to get them." **

: Black placed a hand on either side of the window-frame and heaved his head and shoulders out of it. It was very lucky he was so thin. In seconds, he had managed to fling one leg over Buckbeak's back, and pull himself onto the Hippogriff behind Hermione.

: "OK, Buckbeak, up!" said Harry, shaking the rope. "Up to the tower - come on!""Brilliant!" said James, yet again.

Sirius was smiling broadly now, and looked nearly as excited as James.

"You two are crazy," said Remus fondly.

"Why thank you, Remus," said James and Sirius together, as if Remus had given them the best compliment of their lives.

**: The Hippogriff gave one sweep of its mighty wings and they were soaring upwards again, high as the top of the West Tower. Buckbeak landed with a clatter on the battlements and Harry and Hermione slid off him at once.**

"But I'd bet anything Hermione was off first," said James.

**: "Sirius, you'd better go, quick," Harry panted. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you've gone." **

: Buckbeak pawed the ground, tossing his sharp head.

: "What happened to the other boy? Ron?" said Sirius urgently.

: "He's going to be OK - he's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick - go!"

: But Black was still staring down at Harry.

: "How can I ever thank -" 

: "GO!" Harry and Hermione shouted together.  
  
"Go on, Sirius, they need to get back to the Hospital wing!" said James urgently.  
**  
: Black wheeled Buckbeak around, facing the open sky.**

: "We'll see each other again," he said. "You are - truly your father's son, Harry ..." "Damn right, he is!" said James.

"I know, I've just said it, haven't I?" said Sirius, grinning.

**: He squeezed Buckbeak's sides with his heels. Harry and Hermione jumped back as the enormous wings rose once more ... the Hippogriff took off into the air ... he and his rider became smaller and smaller as Harry gazed after them ... then a cloud drifted across the moon ... they were gone.**

They all cheered madly again, jumping up and down like clowns.

"They did it! Sirius got away!" 

"Fantastic! You can see Harry now!" 

"WOO HOO!"

"That's the end of the chapter," said James, holding out the book.

Sirius took it this time, feeling much happier than what he had done for a long while now.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that its not mine.**

**A/N: This is it folks. Last chapter! I'll start on the next story very soon!**

**Beta: loonygrl90**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
OWL POST AGAIN**

"What a popular boy my son is!" said James again, showing off.

"Who said that it was Harry getting post?" asked Lily.**: "Harry!" **

: Hermione was tugging at his sleeve, staring at her watch. "We've got exactly ten minutes to get back down to the hospital wing without anybody seeing us - before Dumbledore locks the door -" 

: "OK," said Harry, wrenching his gaze from the sky, "let's go ..." 

: They slipped through the doorway behind them and down a tightly spiralling stone staircase. As they reached the bottom of it, they heard voices. The flattened themselves against the wall and listened. It sounded like Fudge and Snape. They were walking quickly along the corridor at the foot of the staircase.

**: " ... only hope Dumbledore's not going to make difficulties," Snape was saying. "The Kiss will be performed immediately?"**

"Oh, I'd love to see the look on Snape's face when he sees that Sirius got away, denying him his victory over him!" said James longingly.

**: "As soon as Macnair returns with the Dementors. This whole Black affair has been highly embarrassing. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to informing the _Daily Prophet_ that we've got him at last ... I daresay they'll want to interview you, Snape ... and once young Harry's back in his right mind, I expect he'll want to tell the _Prophet_ exactly how you saved him ..."**

"I expect that he'd rather eat coal," said Remus.

"Bet Snape's loving every minute of this!" snarled Sirius.

"Yes, but I think we'll have the last laugh, yet again!" said James triumphantly.

**: Harry clenched his teeth. He caught a glimpse of Snape's smirk as he and Fudge passed Harry and Hermione's hiding place. Their footsteps died away. Harry and Hermione waited a few moments to make sure they'd really gone, then started to run in the opposite direction. Down one staircase, then another, along a new corridor - then they heard a cackling ahead.**

: "_Peeves!_" Harry muttered, grabbing Hermione's wrist. "In here!" 

"Why does he always manage to turn up at the most inconvenient times?" said Lily, irritated.

**: They tore into a deserted classroom to their left just in time. Peeves seemed to be bouncing along the corridor in tearing spirits, laughing his head off.**

: "Oh, he's horrible," whispered Hermione, her ear to the door. "I bet he's all excited because the Dementors are going to finish Sirius ..." She checked her watch. "Three minutes, Harry!"

"She even nags at a time like this," said Sirius.

**: They waited until Peeves's gloating voice had faded into the distance, then slid back out of the room and broke into a run again.**

: "Hermione - what'll happen - if we don't get back inside - before Dumbledore locks the door?" Harry panted.

: "I don't want to think about it!" Hermione moaned, checking her watch again. "One minute!"

: They had reached the end of the corridor with the hospital-wing entrance. "OK - I can hear Dumbledore," said Hermione tensely. "Come on, Harry!"

"Run!" they all said together.

**: They crept along the corridor. The door opened. Dumbledore's back appeared.**

: "I am going to lock you in," they heard him saying. "It is five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

: Dumbledore backed out of the room, closed the door and took out his wand to magically lock it. Panicking, Harry and Hermione ran forwards. Dumbledore looked up, and a wide smile appeared under the long silver moustache. "Well?" he said quietly.

"They did it, they did it!" sand Sirius madly.

**:" We did it!" said Harry breathlessly. "Sirius has gone, on Buckbeak ..."**

: Dumbledore beamed at them.

: "Well done. I think -" He listened intently for any sound within the hospital wing. "Yes, I think you've gone, too. Get inside - I'll lock you in -"

: Harry and Hermione slipped back inside the dormitory. It was empty except for Ron, who was still lying motionless in the end bed. As the lock clicked behind them, Harry and Hermione crept back to their own beds, Hermione tucking the Time-Turner back under her robes. Next moment, Madam Pomfrey had come striding back out of her office.

: Did I hear the Headmaster leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients now?"

: She was in a very bad mood.

"No kidding!" muttered Sirius.

**: Harry and Hermione thought it best to accept their chocolate quietly. Madam Pomfrey stood over them, making sure they ate it.**

"Stop it! You're making me hungry!" whined Sirius to the book.

"You're such a pig, Sirius!" said Remus.

"Nope - a dog, Remus, I'm a dog."

Remus threw his jumper at him.

**: But Harry could hardly swallow. He and Hermione were waiting, listening, their nerves jangling ... **

"This is gonna be so funny," said James. "How I wish I was there to see Snape's face!"

**: And then, as they both took a fourth piece of chocolate from Madam Pomfrey, they heard a distant roar of fury echoing from somewhere above them ...  
**  
They all burst out laughing, which they hastily turned into giggles so that Sirius could read more.

**: "What was that?" said Madam Pomfrey in alarm.**

: Now they could hear angry voices, growing louder and louder. Madam Pomfrey was staring at the door.

: "Really - they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing!" 

: Harry was trying to hear what the voices were saying. They were drawing nearer - "Excellent!" said James rubbing his hands together excitedly.

**: "He must have Disapperated, Severus, we should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out -"**

: "HE DIDN'T DISAPPERATE!" Snape roared, now very close at hand. "YOU CAN'T APPERATE OR DISAPPERATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS - HAS - SOMETHING - TO - DO - WITH - POTTER!"  
  
"I think, Snape, you'll find that one hard to prove," said James, who was thoroughly enjoying the experience.  
**  
: "Severus - be reasonable - Harry has been locked up -"**

: BAM.

: The door of the hospital wing burst open.

: Fudge, Snape and Dumbledore came striding into the ward. Dumbledore alone looked calm. Indeed, he looked as though he was quite enjoying himself.

"You and me both, Dumbledore. You and me both," said James happily.  
**  
: Fudge appeared angry. But Snape was beside himself.**

"So there are two of them?" said Sirius, obviously being stupid. "There's Snape, and then another one beside him."

James threw a twig at him.

**: "OUT WITH IT, POTTER!" he bellowed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"**

: "Professor Snape!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "Control yourself!" 

: "See here, Snape, be reasonable," said Fudge. "This door's been locked, we just saw -"

: "THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" Snape howled, pointing at Harry and Hermione. His face was twisted, spit was flying from his mouth.

: "Calm down, man!" Fudge barked. "You're talking nonsense!" 

They were in fits of giggles, all of them red in the face, unable to breath properly.

"This - this is - brilliant!" choked James, before a fresh round of chortling took hold of him.

"I never thought I'd laugh this much at something we didn't do to Snape!" gasped Sirius, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Yep, Harry and Hermione beat any prank we've ever pulled on him!" added Remus.

**: "YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER!" shrieked Snape. "HE DID IT, I KNOW HE DID IT -" **

: "That will do, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly. "Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey, have these students left their beds?"

: "Of course not!" said Madam Pomfrey, bristling. "I've been with them ever since you left!"

: "Well, there you have it, Severus." said Dumbledore calmly. "Unless you are suggesting that Harry and Hermione are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further."  
  
"Looks like you have no proof, Severus," said James lightly. "Now you know what it feels like not to have the chance to explain yourself with no proof."

**: Snape stood there, seething, staring from Fudge, who looked thoroughly shocked at his behaviour, to Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling behind his glasses. Snape whirled about, robes swishing behind him, and stormed out of the ward.**

"And leave them alone!" said Lily fiercely. "They need rest - they've had an extra three hours added to their day - they'll be completely worn out!"

**: "Fellow seems quite unbalanced," said Fudge, staring after him. "I'd watch out for him, if I were you, Dumbledore." **

: "Oh, he's not unbalanced," said Dumbledore quietly. "He's just suffered a severe disappointment."

: "He's not the only one!" puffed Fudge. "The _Daily Prophet_'s going to have a field day! We had Black cornered and he slipped through our fingers yet again! All it needs now is for the story of that Hippogriff's escape to get out, and I'll be a laughing stock!

"Well, I'm certainly laughing," said Sirius.

James burst out laughing again.

**: Well ... I'd better go and notify the Ministry ..."**

: "And the Dementors?" said Dumbledore. "They'll be removed from the school, I trust?"

: "Oh, yes, they'll have to go," said Fudge, running his fingers distractedly through his hair. "Never dreamed they'd attempt to administer the Kiss on an innocent boy ... completely out of control ... 

"Dementors don't care who it is ... just as long as they're fed!" said Remus, as though Fudge was stupid.

**: No, I'll have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight. Perhaps we should think about dragons at the school entrance ..."**

: "Hagrid would like that," said Dumbledore, with a swift smile at Harry and Hermione. As he and Fudge left the dormitory, Madam Pomfrey hurried to the door and locked it again. Muttering angrily to herself, she headed back to her office.

: There was a low moan from the other end of the ward. Ron had woken up. They could see him sitting up, rubbing his head, looking around.

: "What - what happened?" he groaned. "Harry? Why are we in here? Where's Sirius? Where's Lupin? What's going on?"

"Hmmm, this will take a while to explain," said Sirius.

"Damn straight!" said James.

**: Harry and Hermione looked at each other.**

: "You explain," said Harry, helping himself to some more chocolate.

They all chuckled.

"Everything turned out fine!" said James happily.

**: When Harry, Ron and Hermione left the hospital wing the at noon next day, it was to find an almost deserted castle. The sweltering heat and the end of exams meant that everyone was taking full advantage of another Hogsmeade visit. Neither Ron nor Hermione felt like going, however, so they and Harry wandered into the grounds, still talking about the extraordinary events of the previous night and wondering where Sirius and Buckbeak were now.**

"Far, far away," said Sirius. "But don't worry - I'll keep in contact!"

**: Sitting near the lake, watching the giant squid waving its tentacles lazily above the water, Harry lost the thread of the conversation as he looked across to the opposite bank. The stag had galloped towards him from there just last night ... **

: A shadow fell across them and they looked up to see a very bleary-eyes Hagrid, mopping his sweaty face with one of his table-cloth sized handkerchiefs and beaming down at them.

: "Know I shouldn' feel happy, after wha' happened las' night," he said. "I mean, Black escapin' again, an' everythin' - but guess what?"  
  
"What?" they all said, though they all knew what he was going to say.

**: "What?" they said, pretending to look curious.**

: "Beaky! He escaped! He's free! Bin celebratin' all night!"

: "That's wonderful!" said Hermione, giving Ron a reproving look because he looked as though he was close to laughing.

: "Yeah ... can't've tied him up properly," said Hagrid, gazing happily out over the grounds. "I was worried this mornin', mind ... thought he mighta met Professor Lupin in the grounds, but Lupin says he never ate anythin' las' night ..."

: "What?" said Harry quickly.

They all stopped smiling abruptly, and looked at Remus.

**: "Blimey, haven' yeh heard?" said Hagrid, his smile fading a little. He lowered his voice, even though there was nobody in sight. "Er - Snape told all the Slytherins this mornin' ... thought everyone'd know by now ... Professor Lupin's a werewolf, see. An' he was loose in the grounds las' night. He's packing now, o' course."  
**  
"So because he didn't get what he wanted with Sirius, he's taken it out on Remus!" said James angrily. "He's such a childish fool!"

**:"He's _packing_?" said Harry, alarmed. "Why?"**

: "Leavin' isn' he?" said Hagrid, looking surprised that Harry had to ask. "Resigned firs' thing this mornin'. Says he can' risk it happenin' again."

James looked at Remus.

"That's right, James - I could have bitten any one of them," said Remus sadly.

"Snape's a git! I hate him!" snarled Sirius. "It's not Remus' fault I got away! There was no need to take it out on him! I hope Dumbledore completely shouts at him forever!" And with that, Sirius began to write on his list, muttering to himself and grinning evilly.

**: Harry scrambled to his feet.**

: "I'm going to see him," he said to Ron and Hermione.

: "But if he's resigned -

: "- doesn't sound like there's anything we can do -" 

: "I don't care. I still want to see him. I'll meet you back here."  
  
"That's nice of him," said Remus, smiling.

**: Lupin's office door was open. He had already packed most of his things. The Grindylow's empty tank stood next to his battered old suitcase, which was open and nearly full. Lupin was bending over something on his desk, and only looked up when Harry knocked on the door.**

: "I saw you coming," said Lupin smiling. He pointed to the parchment he had been poring over. It was the Marauder's Map.

: "I just saw Hagrid," said Harry. "And he said you'd resigned. It's not true, is it?"

: "I'm afraid it is," said Lupin. He started opening his desk drawers and taking out the contents.

: "_Why?_" said Harry. "The Ministry of Magic don't think you were helping Sirius, do they?"

"I doubt it, but I bet Snape wasn't impressed about that either," said James bitterly.

**: Lupin crossed to the door and closed it behind Harry.**

: "No. Professor Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that I saw trying to save your lives." He sighed. "That was the final straw for Severus. I think the loss of the Order of Merlin hit him hard. So he - er - _accidentally_ let slip that I am a werewolf this morning at breakfast."

"Git!" spat James and Sirius together.  
**  
: "You're not leaving just because of that!" said Harry.**

: Lupin smiled wryly.

: "This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents - they will not want a werewolf teaching their children, Harry. And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you ... that must never happen again."  
  
"But it won't!" said James. "You're never too careful, even now!"

"Oh yeah? Remind me what we get up to every month, James," said Remus sarcastically.

"Well, apart from that!" **: "You're the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!" said Harry. "Don't go!"**

: Lupin shook his head and didn't speak. He carried on emptying his drawers. Then, while Harry was trying to think of a good argument to make him stay, Lupin said, "From what the Headmaster told me this morning, you saved a lot of lives last night, Harry. If I'm proud of anything, it's how much you have learned. Tell me about your Patronus."

"How did you know about his Patronus?" asked James, confused. "You were in the Forest as a werewolf when that happened!"

**: "How d'you know about that?" said Harry, distracted.**

: "What else could have driven the Dementors back?"

: Harry told Lupin what had happened. When he'd finished, Lupin was smiling again.

: "Yes, your father was always a stag when he transformed," he said. "You guessed right ... that's why we called him Prongs."  
  
James beamed at the book, as though he could see Harry.

**: Lupin threw his last books into his case, closed the desk drawers and turned to look at Harry.**

: "Here - I brought this from the Shrieking Shack last night," he said, handing Harry the Invisibility Cloak. "And ..." he hesitated, then held out the Marauder's Map, too.

"Excellent!" said James, his eyes lighting up. "Imagine the adventures they'll have now!"  
**  
: "I am no longer your teacher, so I don't feel guilty about giving you this back as well. It's no use to me, and I daresay you, Ron and Hermione will find uses for it."**

"Damn right!" said James and Sirius together.

Lily, however, looked slightly worried. "But if they're caught with it, they'll be in serious trouble!"

"They won't get caught - the map shows the whole of Hogwarts and the people in it!"

**: Harry took the map and grinned.**

: "You told me Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would've wanted to lure me out of school ... you said they'd have thought it was funny."  
: "And so we would have done," said Lupin, now reaching down to close his case. "I have no hesitation in saying that James would have been highly disappointed if his son had never found any of the secret passages out of the castle."

"Exactly," said James. "Someone needs to nick the sweets and cakes for parties!"

"Damn straight!" added Sirius, Remus and Lily.

Peter remained quiet. He didn't really want the attention back on him again.

**:There was a knock on the door. Harry hastily stuffed the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak into his pocket.**

: It was Professor Dumbledore. He didn't look surprised to see Harry there.

: "Your carriage is at the gates, Remus," he said.

: "Thank you, Headmaster."

: Lupin picked up his old suitcase and the empty Grindylow tank.

: "Well - goodbye, Harry," he said, smiling. "It has been a real pleasure teaching you. I feel sure we'll meet again some time. Headmaster, there is no need to see me to the gates, I can manage ..."

: Harry had the impression that Lupin wanted to leave as quickly as possible.  
  
"I suppose you don't want any of the kids giving you a hard time," said James.

"Or to meet Snape - you might do something stupid," added Sirius. "I probably would."

**: "Goodbye, then, Remus," said Dumbledore soberly. Lupin shifted the Grindylow tank slightly so that he and Dumbledore could shake hands. Then, with a final nod to Harry, and a swift smile, Lupin left the office.  
**  
"Such a shame," said James sadly. "You're a great teacher - I really don't think that the kids would've cared that you were a werewolf ... and the parents would've come round eventually."

**: Harry sat down in his vacated chair, staring glumly at the floor. He heard the door close. Dumbledore was still there.**

: "Why so miserable, Harry?" he said quietly. "You should be very proud of yourself after last night."

: "It didn't make any difference," said Harry bitterly. "Pettigrew got away." 

: "Didn't make any difference?" said Dumbledore quietly. "It made all the difference in the world, Harry. You helped uncover the truth. You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate."

"And I'll be forever grateful!" said Sirius.

**: _Terrible._ Something stirred in Harry's memory. _Greater and more terrible than ever before ..._ Professor Trelawney's prediction!**

"Oh yeah," said James, thoughtfully. "I'd forgotten about that, too!"

"Yeah, but that means ..." began Sirius, but they all knew what he was saying.

They all looked at Peter worriedly.**: "Professor Dumbledore - yesterday, when I was having my Divination exam, Professor Trelawney went very - very strange." **

"That's the wrong word to use to describe it, Harry," said Remus. "She's already a nut case - everyone must know that!"  
**  
: "Indeed?" said Dumbledore. "Er - stranger than usual, you mean?" **"Damn right!" said James.**: "Yes ... her voice went all deep and her eyes rolled and she said ... she said Voldemort's servant was going to set out to return to him before midnight ... she said the servant would help him come back to power." Harry stared up at Dumbledore. "And then she sort of became normal again, and she couldn't remember anything she'd said. Was it - was she making a real prediction?" **

: Dumbledore looked mildly impressed.They chuckled slightly.  
**  
: "Do you know, Harry, I think she might have been," he said thoughtfully. "Who'd have thought it? That brings her total of real predictions up to two. I should offer her a pay rise ..."**

Sirius couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

**: "But -" Harry looked at him, aghast. How could Dumbledore take this so calmly?**

: "But - I stopped Sirius and Professor Lupin killing Pettigrew! That makes it my fault if Voldemort comes back!"

"No it doesn't," said James. "You didn't know that Peter was the servant of Voldemort!"

**: "It does not," said Dumbledore quietly. "Hasn't your experience with the Time-Turner taught you anything, Harry? The consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed ... Professor Trelawney, bless her, is living proof of that. You did a very noble thing, in saving Pettigrew's life." **"Yeah - it was very forgiving of you, Harry!" said James.

**: "But if he helps Voldemort back to power -!"**

: "Pettigrew owes his life to you. You have sent Voldemort a deputy who is in your debt. When one wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them ... and I'm much mistaken if Voldemort wants his servant in the debt of Harry Potter."

"Damn right - it would annoy him a teeny bit, don't you think?" said Sirius.

**: "I don't want a bond with Pettigrew!" said Harry. "He betrayed my parents!" **

: "This is magic at its deepest, its most impenetrable, Harry. But trust me ... the time may come when you will be very glad you saved Pettigrew's life."

: Harry couldn't imagine when that would be. Dumbledore looked as though he knew what Harry was thinking.

: "I knew your father very well, both at Hogwarts and later, Harry," he said gently.

"That's because he's never out of his office," muttered Lily.

Remus quickly stifled a laugh.

**: "He would have saved Pettigrew too, I am sure of it." **

"You would have done, as well," said Sirius. "Well, you certainly wanted Harry to stop us from killing him."

**: Harry looked up at him. Dumbledore wouldn't laugh - he cold tell Dumbledore ... **

: "Last night ... I though it was my dad who'd conjured my Patronus. I mean, when I saw myself across the lake ... I thought I was seeing him."

: "An easy mistake to make," said Dumbledore softly. "I expect you're tired of hearing it, but you do look _extraordinarily_ like James. Except for your eyes ... you have your mother's eyes."

"Of course he wants to be reminded that he looks like a handsome chappie like me! He relishes in it, I expect!" said James, in his boyish smug way.**: Harry shook his head.**

: "It was stupid thinking it was him," he muttered. "I mean, I knew he was dead." 

: "You think the dead we have loved ever truly leave us? You think we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble?

"I hope so," said Sirius.

**: Your father is alive in you, Harry, and shows himself most plainly when you have need of him. How else could you have produced that _particular_ Patronus? Prongs rode again last night."**

"For the first time in twelve years," said Remus softly, but he was smiling at the thought of it.

"Dumbledore always has something comforting to say, doesn't he?" said James happily.  
**  
: It took a moment for Harry to realise what Dumbledore had said.**

: "Sirius told me all about how they became Animagi last night," said Dumbledore, smiling. "An extraordinary achievement - not least, keeping it quiet from me.

"Dumbledore honestly doesn't know how we roam the school at night - 'cos he definitely knows we do it!" said James, amazed.

"Apparently not," said Remus.

Sirius was grinning mischieviously.

**: And then I remembered the most unusual form your Patronus took, when it charged Mr Malfoy down at your Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. So you did see your father last night, Harry ... **"He did?" they all said, confused.

**: You found him inside yourself."**

: And Dumbledore left the office, leaving Harry to his very confused thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, that is confusing, but I'd like to think that I understand," said James, frowning.

"Yeah ... I love Dumbledore when he does this - certainly knows how to make you think, doesn't he?" said Sirius.

**: Nobody at Hogwarts knew the truth of what had happened the night that Sirius, Buckbeak and Pettigrew had vanished except Harry, Ron, Hermione and Professor Dumbledore. As the end of term approached, Harry heard many different theories about what had really happened, but none of them close to the truth.**

: Malfoy was furious about Buckbeak. He was convinced that Hagrid had found a way of smuggling the Hippogriff to safety, and seemed outraged that his father had been outwitted by a gamekeeper.

They all burst out laughing, thinking of the look on Draco's and Lucius's faces.

**: Percy Weasley, meanwhile, had much to say on the subject of Sirius' escape.**

: "If I manage to get into the Ministry, I'll have a lot of proposals to make about Magical Law Enforcement!" he told the only person who would listen - his girlfriend, Penelope.

"Poor her,' said Sirius.

"He'll get dumped any time soon if he carries on like that," said James.**: Though the weather was perfect, though the atmosphere was cheerful, though he knew they had achieved the near impossible in helping Sirius to freedom, Harry had never approached the end of a school year in worse spirits.**

"Why?" asked Remus. "If it's about me retiring, it's for the best - I can help Sirius, now without anything to lose!"

"Oh, yeah!" said Sirius, his eyes widening.**: He certainly wasn't the only one who was sorry to see Professor Lupin go. The whole of Harry's Defence Against the Dark Arts class were miserable about his resignation.**

: "Wonder what they'll give us next year?" said Seamus Finnigan gloomily.

: "Maybe a vampire," suggested Dean Thomas hopefully.  
  
"See, Remus. They don't really care that you're a werewolf!" said James.

Remus shrugged.

**: It wasn't only Professor Lupin's departure that was weighing on Harry's mind. He couldn't help thinking a lot about Professor Trelawney's prediction. He kept wondering where Pettigrew was now, whether he had sought sanctuary with Voldemort yet.**

Peter tried to shrink from the others gazes without much luck.

James, thankfully, looked at the others in warning, and offered Peter a chocolate frog, smiling.

**: But the thing that was lowering Harry's spirits most of all was the prospect of returning to the Dursleys. For maybe half an hour, a glorious half hour, he had believed he would be living with Sirius from now on ... his parents' best friend ... It would have been the next best thing to having his own father back.  
**  
James smiled sadly.

Sirius bowed his head.

Peter avoided everyone's gaze again. After all, it was his fault Sirius couldn't be freed.

**: And while no news of Sirius was definitely good news, because it meant he had successfully gone into hiding, Harry couldn't help feeling miserable when he thought of the home he might have had, and the fact that it was now impossible.**

James quickly wiped away a tear that escaped down his face.

**: The exam results came out on the last day of term. Harry, Ron and Hermione had passed every subject. Harry was amazed that he had got through Potions. He had shrewd suspicions that Dumbledore had stepped in to stop Snape failing him on purpose.**

"Words would have been exchanged from the dead if he'd failed you on purpose," said James threateningly.

"Damn right!" agreed Lily, just as aggressively.

**: Snape's behaviour towards Harry over the past week had been quite alarming. Harry wouldn't have thought it possible that Snape's dislike for him could increase, but it certainly had done. A muscle twitched unpleasantly at the corner of Snape's thin mouth every time he looked at Harry, and he was constantly flexing his fingers, as though itching to place them around Harry's throat.**"You even touch my boy, Snape, and I'll make your life more hell that what I put you through at school!" said James.

"Though you've never annoyed him so much, like Harry has annoyed him there," said Remus, slightly amused.

"Well, it's something to aim for," said James lightly.

**: Percy had got his top-grade N.E.W.Ts; Fred and George had scraped a handful of O.W.Ls each. Gryffindor house, meanwhile, largely thanks to their spectacular performance in the Quidditch Cup, had won the House Championship for the third year running. This meant the end-of-term feast took place in decorations of scarlet and gold, and that the Gryffindor table was the noisiest of the lot, as everybody celebrated.**

They all beamed, happy that everything was right again.

**: Even Harry managed to forget about the journey back to the Dursleys next day as he ate, drank, talked and laughed with the rest.**

"He's happy enough," said James, looking at Sirius. "He'll be fine. He'll not be there for long - Ron'll probably invite him over to his place again!"

"I hope so."

**:As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station next morning, Hermione gave Harry and Ron some surprising news.**

: "I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies."  
  
"What?" they all gasped.

**: "But you passed your exam with three hundred and twenty percent!" said Ron.**

"Good score," said James impressed.

**: "I know," sighed Hermione, "but I can't stand another year like this one. That Time-Turner, it was driving me mad. I've handed it in. Without Muggle Studies and Divination, I'll be able to have a normal timetable again."**

: "I still can't _believe_ you didn't tell us about it," said Ron grumpily. "We're supposed to be your _friends_."

"Yeah - they'd've kept it secret for you!" said James.

**: "I promised I wouldn't tell _anyone_," said Hermione severely. She looked around at Harry, who was watching Hogwarts disappear from view behind a mountain. Two whole months before he'd see it again ...**

: "Oh, cheer up, Harry!" said Hermione sadly.

"Easy for you to say - you don't have to go back to a load of Muggles who hate you!" said Lily coolly.

**: "I'm OK," said Harry quickly. "Just thinking about the holidays."**

: "Yeah, I've been thinking about them, too," said Ron. "Harry, you've got to come and stay with us. I'll fix it up with Mum and Dad, then I'll call you. I know how to use a fellytone now -"

: "A _telephone_, Ron," said Hermione. "Honestly, _you_ should take Muggle Studies next year ..."

They chuckled.

"I like Fellytone better than telephone," said Sirius. "I think I'll call it that from now on."

"You'll sound like an idiot, though," said Lily.

"No changes there, then," muttered Remus.

**: Ron ignored her.**

: "It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! How about it, Harry? Come and stay, and we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work."  
  
James' eyes lit up. "The Quidditch World Cup! Excellent! I can't wait!"

**: This proposal had the effect of cheering Harry up a great deal.**

: "Yeah ... I bet the Dursleys'd be pleased to let me come ... especially after what I did to Aunt Marge ..."

They all laughed at the memory.

**: Feeling considerably more cheerful, Harry joined Ron and Hermione in several games of Exploding Snap, and when the witch with the tea trolley arrived, he bought himself a very large lunch, though nothing with chocolate in it.**

James smiled, glad that Harry was feeling better.

**: But it was late in the afternoon before the thing that made him truly happy turned up ...**

: "Harry," said Hermione suddenly, peering over his shoulder. "What's that thing outside your window?" 

: Harry turned to look outside. Something very small and grey was bobbing in and out of sight beyond the glass. He stood up for a better look and saw that it was a tiny owl, carrying a letter which was much too big for it. The owl was so small, in fact, that it kept tumbling over in the air, buffeted this way and that in the train's slipstream. Harry quickly pulled down the window, stretched out his arm and caught it. It felt like a very fluffy Snitch.

"Who's the letter to?" asked James.

"Who's it from?" asked Remus.

**: He brought it carefully inside. The owl dropped its letter onto Harry's seat and began zooming around their compartment, apparently very pleased with itself for accomplishing its task. Hedwig clicked her beak with a sort of dignified disapproval. Crookshanks sat up in his seat, following the owl with his great yellow eyes. Ron, noticing this, snatched the owl safely out of harm's way.**

"Stupid great cat," muttered Lily. "It's only a weeny ow!"

**: Harry picked up the letter. It was addressed to him. He ripped open the letter and shouted, "It's from Sirius!"**

Sirius smiled broadly.

James looked at Sirius and grinned.

**: "What?" said Ron and Hermione excitedly. "Read it aloud!" **"But what if someone's listening!" said Remus.

"Who's going to believe that Harry Potter is friendly with Sirius Black?" said James.

**: _Dear Harry,_ :_I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post.  
_  
:_Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about the owl's reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job._**

:_I believe the Dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted._

"That's thoughtful of you," said James gratefully. "Harry doesn't like them."

**: _There is something I never got round to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt -_**

: "Ha!" said Hermione triumphantly. "See! I _told_ you it was from him!"

: "Yes, but he hadn't jinxed it, had he?" said Ron. "Ouch!"

: The tiny owl, now hooting happily in his hand, had nibbled one of his fingers in what it seemed to think was an affectionate way.

"That owl's as crazy as the cat," muttered James.  
**  
: _Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from Gringotts vault number seven hundred and eleven - my own. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather.  
_  
: _I would also like to apologise for the fright I think I gave you, that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you._**

"Hey, that was you!" said James, smiling.

**: _I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable.  
_  
:_If you ever need me, send word. Your owl will find me._**

: _I'll write again soon._

: _Sirius_

**: Harry looked eagerly inside the envelope. There was another piece of parchment in there. He read it through quickly and felt suddenly as warm and contented as though he'd swallowed a bottle of hot Butterbeer in one go.  
**  
"What is it?" asked Sirius.

**: _I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade at weekends._**

"Whoa, cheers, Sirius, you're a real mate!" said James, clapping him on the back.

**: "That'll be good enough for Dumbledore!" said Harry happily. He looked back at Sirius' letter.**

: "Hang on, there's a PS ... 

**: _I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat._**

"Awww," cooed Lily. "That's so sweet!" And she went over and kissed him on the cheek.

Sirius blushed furious crimson, and James started to laugh.

**: Ron's eyes widened. The minute owl was still hooting excitedly.**

: "Keep him?" he said uncertainly. He looked closely at the owl for a moment, then, to Harry and Hermione's great surprise, he held him out for Crookshanks to sniff.

: "What d'you reckon?" Ron asked the cat. "Definitely an owl?"  
  
"Ok," said Remus slowly. "Ron's talking to a cat."

"I think that cat's part Kneazle," said James thoughtfully. "No cat is that clever - I think a bit of cross breeding's been going on there ..."

**: Crookshanks purred.**

: "That's good enough for me," said Ron happily. "He's mine."

: Harry read and re-read the letter from Sirius all the way back into King's Cross station. It was still clutched tightly in his hand as he, Ron and Hermione stepped through the barrier of platform nine and three-quarters. Harry spotted Uncle Vernon at once.  
  
"Well, he'd be pretty hard to miss," said James sarcastically.

Lily laughed.

**: He was standing a good distance from Mr and Mrs Weasley, eyeing them suspiciously, and when Mrs Weasley hugged Harry in greeting, his worst suspicions about them seemed confirmed.**

: "I'll call about the World Cup!" Ron yelled after Harry, as Harry bid him and Hermione goodbye, then wheeled the trolley bearing his trunk and Hedwig's cage towards Uncle Vernon, who greeted him in his usual fashion.

James huffed, but didn't say anything. But, judging by the look on his face, they knew what he was thinking anyway.

**: "What's that?" he snarled, staring at the envelope Harry was still clutching in his hand. "If it's another form for me to sign, you've got another -"**

"What d'you mean - you never even signed the first one!" spat Sirius.

"As if he'd ask you, when he's now got Sirius!" snarled James.

**: "It's not," said Harry cheerfully. "It's a letter from my godfather."**

: "Godfather?" spluttered Uncle Vernon. "You haven't got a godfather!"  
  
"Yes he does!" said James and Sirius together.

**: "Yes, I have," said Harry brightly. "He was my mum and dad's best friend. He's a convicted murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and he's on the run. He likes to keep in touch with me, though ... keep up with my news ... check I'm happy ..." **They burst out with laughter at Harry's daring to say that, and at the thought of the look on his aunt and uncle's face at this news!

**: And grinning broadly at the look of horror on Uncle Vernon's face, Harry set off towards the station exit, Hedwig rattling along in front of him, for what looked like a much better summer than the last.**

"Excellent!" said James.

"That's the end of the book," said Sirius.

"Oh?" said James, the smile on his face faltering. "Well, I hope there's another one."

"Well, I suppose it'll have to go back onto the shelf," said Remus.

"Yes," said James reluctantly.

"If there is another book, I'm sure it'll show up like the other ones did," said Lily gently.

"I suppose ..."

Sirius looked at James on the way back to the house. He was glad that he was with Harry in the books, even if he was on the run from the Ministry.

He then looked at Peter. He would never really forgive Peter - it just wasn't in his nature, he couldn't help it - he was the reason why they were all suffering.

They all made their way back to James' room and they put the book back on the bookshelf.

They then all trooped back downstairs and ate some food, prepared by Mrs Potter.

"Fancy a game of Quidditch?" asked Sirius.

James' expression cleared into one of joy at once. "Sure - I'll go and get the brooms - three on two?" asked James to the rest of them.

"What, you mean, you're letting a girl play as well?" said Lily.

"Of course - Remus and Peter need all the help they can get!"

And off they played, laughed and joked until dusk, when Mrs Potter came running towards the field furiously telling to get back in, as it was well after dark.

They all marched back to the house with broad grins on their faces, not knowing where the book had gone, for it had disappeared with the blinding white light just as they left the room.


End file.
